Cullen's Pride
by maxigrumpling
Summary: What if it's not just wolves that imprint? Edward is a 109 yr old vampire, he imprints on Bella, a human, when she is just a small child. Could you tell her the truth knowing she may never love you if you do? Could you wait a decade for the chance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you find it interesting and that you enjoy my characterisations. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just get to mess with them.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1 A beginning

EPOV

"Yes Mom, I'm at the hospital now. I'll make sure Dad is home in time for the celebrations. Don't worry." I snapped my cell phone shut and pushed open the double doors leading to the ER.

My father, well, the man I called my father, Carlisle Cullen, was a surgeon at this hospital. I liked coming to collect him. I enjoyed the fast pace of the ER and the interesting cases that came through the doors. Not every case was interesting or exciting of course, but any break with the norm in my otherwise mundane routine was exciting to me.

"Hello Edward dear, your father is in with a patient. Go on through to his office and wait for him if you like" said Nurse Ruth smiling at me over her glasses as I approached her desk.

She was an older lady with a wide smile and was always happy to see me. I had hung around a lot these past few years and we'd grown to like each other a great deal. She had often let me be in places the children of the staff would normally not be allowed and I appreciated the fact that she treated me as an adult, despite my pretending to be a 17 year old high school junior.

I say pretending to be a high school junior not because I wasn't in school, I was. I say pretending to be because I am actually a 95-year-old vampire that cannot age or grow older.

"Thank you Ruth" I said with a smile as I headed back behind her desk and towards my fathers office. The corridor was blocked with gurneys and patients in various degrees of pain. The ER was always busy on Friday nights.

As I was passing a curtained off cubicle a yo-yo came rolling out from under it and hit the toe of my shoe. I bent to collect it and cleared my throat outside the curtain of the cubicle it came from.

A voice said, "Come on in" and I recognized it as that of my father.

I heard a giggle as I slid the curtain shut behind me.

On the gurney was a raven-haired child of around 5 years.

Carlisle was standing to the side of her bed his hands covered in sticky white plaster of Paris, obviously setting the child's arm after a break.

She had wide brown eyes and she was staring up at him and then back to her arm, then back to his face over and over as his hands smoothed out the cast.

A woman of around 25 was seated opposite the bed and she sucked in a breath when I entered. I was used to this type of reaction. Humans often felt wary, uneasy even, in my presence. It was a natural reaction. The flight or fight instinct usually kicked in when I was in an enclosed space with one.

I did my best to smile the kindest smile I could muster at the woman to put her at ease. She sighed once again and sunk back into the lounge chair, but was careful to put her hand on top of the hand of the small girl in the bed. It was a comforting gesture to the untrained eye. To me it was nothing more than a proprietary movement designed to show me, however subconsciously, that she'd fight to protect this child. It was a mother's instinct above all else.

"Hello son. I am almost done here. Edward this is Mrs Swan. Mrs Swan this is my son Edward. And this little beauty is Isabella."

"Hello Mrs Swan, hello Isabella" I said absently as I held out my hand to the girl showing her the wayward yo-yo I had rescued.

Her high-pitched giggle was bouncing around the room as I leaned over the edge of the bed and placed it in her upturned palm.

"There you go little lady. I hope you'll still be able to play with that with your arm in that cast." I smiled down at her as it plopped into her tiny hand.

The yo-yo toppled once again out of her hand and onto the bed. I quickly scooped it back up and reached for her wrist to steady her hand this time.

The instant my skin touched hers a spark of electricity passed from my fingertips to her wrist. I was sure I had seen it, felt it, but she sat wide-eyed and giggling without seeming to have noticed.

I sucked in an involuntary breath and stepped back towards the curtain once again.

I looked down at the fragile, tiny girl and stared, wide eyed.

In all my 95 years I'd never felt anything like it.

It was as if there was a string attached to my gut pulling me toward her.

My every nerve ending, every thought, every desire reached out of me and towards this tiny child. It was as if for the first time I was truly seeing. Truly feeling.

She was what I had been waiting for.

Isabella.

"You're pretty," she said as she looked up at me through thick brown lashes.

Carlisle smirked and Mrs Swan grimaced, "Bella, behave" she said and dropped her eyes to the bed once again.

"Well he is." Said Isabella with a pout.

I couldn't speak. I was rooted to the spot. Unable to even gesture that I'd heard her. Carlisle searched my face for an answer and I heard him say in his mind "_Edward, son, are you alright?" _

I nodded imperceptibly. I knew Carlisle would catch the small movement. Carlisle and I often had these silent conversations. I had the ability to find Carlisle's mental voice in amongst the tangle of mental thoughts ringing through the busy hospital. I was able to hear his thoughts and answer them as though he had spoken them aloud.

Carlisle recognized that I was having some difficulty though he had no idea about what. He turned to me and said that perhaps I could wait for him in his office as he would be finished momentarily and then we could leave for the evening.

I nodded again and withdrew through the curtain once again.

Isabella.

I didn't understand what had just happened. I stumbled down the corridor towards the door marked Dr Cullen, opened it and slipped inside. I stood against the door for what seemed an age.

Who was this impish child? What did this mean? Why did I now feel ill having left that cubicle? What had she just done to me? Was she some sort of witch? Was I ill? Properly ill, feverish perhaps. Was I having some strange reaction to something, or someone? Was I having a mental breakdown for some reason? And what did it have to do with Isabella Swan?

I heard Carlisle before he entered the room.

"_Edward, son, what's happening. Are you hurt?"_

I moved away from the doorframe and perched on the edge of the sofa that ran along the wall inside the office to await Carlisle's entry. I hung my head in my hands and raked them through my hair.

He closed the door carefully and sprang to my side at once, leaning down to get a closer look at my face.

"Edward? What is it? You looked positively ill just now. What happened? Is it Esme, did Alice see something?" He was searching my face for answers. Looking hesitantly over my body to see if I had sustained some type of injury.

But of course it was nothing like that. I wasn't harmed. I wasn't ill. I was changed, surely. But not hurt.

I shook my head once to clear the fragments of thoughts away before I lifted my head and looked Carlisle directly in the eye.

I drew a deep breath I didn't really need and stated simply "Isabella Swan. She's mine." And returned my hands to my hair.

"Ahh" was all he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you find something to peek your interest. **

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Carlisle walked me back through the main doors and out into the car park. He had to put his hand on my shoulder when we neared my car because I just didn't see it there. I was looking at it but just didn't see it. I went to the driver's side and felt in my coat pocket for my keys but before my hand had closed around them Carlisle had taken them and was leading me to the passenger side door.

I looked at him and blinked wildly not understanding his intentions. This was my car, my beloved silver Volvo estate. Tricked out Volvo estate at that. Rosalie and I had worked on this car together to make it go faster, sound faster and feel like a dream. Why was Carlisle now insisting he drive it home? Maybe there was actually something wrong with me. Perhaps I was ill and he wanted to take me home before he explained it to me fully.

"_Son, trust me. Let me drive you home and we can discuss this. It's alright. You are alright. I swear I will tell you all that I know about this, um, condition. But let me get you home safely first." _

I looked at his face and nodded slowly. Ok. Carlisle will take me home. Carlisle will drive me home and then he will tell me what just happened and then everything can go back to normal and I can get on with my, life? Existence?

Ok. I can do that. I can hang on the few moments it will take to get home.

I slid into the passenger seat and let my head drift backwards till I felt the headrest meet my neck and scalp. I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply as Carlisle pulled the car out of the car park and away down the long on ramp that would take us to our home set high in the hills above the town.

Alice was sitting on the front step as we approached the house. She leapt up and came forward to my door in a blur, reaching for the handle at the same moment that I opened it from the inside. She allowed me to unfold myself from the car before she wrapped her long, slender arms around my waist and squeezed me tightly.

"What are you doing Alice?" I barked so loudly she took an involuntary step backward, letting me go immediately. I hung my head when I realised I had startled her and felt sorry that she was now looking at me with wide hurt eyes.

"Sorry Alice, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I'm just a bit, um, unsure of myself at the moment. Forgive me?" I shot her as sorry a look as I could muster and waited patiently for the curve of her smile that I knew she would offer me. Alice was my sister and although I shouldn't play favourites she was mine. My best friend if truth be told. Her gift of being able to read our decisions and turn them into glimpses of our futures coupled with my ability to read peoples thoughts brought the two of us closer together than anyone else in our home. We shared a deep appreciation for each other's trials and tribulations and for the distress that our separate gifts sometimes bought us. We may not be blood related but we were the very closest of siblings in any conventional sense. I liked to think that we were closer than actual siblings in many ways. Alice knew me as well as I knew myself and shared everything with me, and I her.

She grinned up at me from under her lashes and waited for my returning smile. I gave it to her freely and she looped her arm around my waist again and we walked up the stairs and into the house together.

"_I'm so happy for you Edward. I knew it would happen for you one day, I never gave up hope for you. You deserve this._" Alice pushed towards me mentally as we took the internal steps two at a time together.

When we were standing outside the door to Carlisle's home office she gave me one last squeeze on my hand and bounced away before I could ask her what she was going on about. She really was the most annoying creature I had ever met.

I heard her husband, my brother Jasper greet her fondly as she entered their room on the third floor and plopped herself down on the sofa next to him and into his waiting embrace.

I could hear Esme one floor above me in her own room. She was shuffling blue prints from side to side upon the huge table there.

The television in the recreation room to my left was blaring out the score from some football game and I could clearly hear Emmett tapping his foot impatiently as a runner made his way far too slowly for Emmett's liking down the field.

"_Run you moron. God, you run like a 14 year old girly man._" Was the loudest thought in the house and of course it was coming from the grizzly bear that was my brother Emmett.

My other sister Rosalie was not within the house. I could hear the clinking of metal on metal and deduced that she was in the garage to the back of the yard. There was a building there that housed her prized tool collection and our assorted cars, bikes and all things mechanical. Rose would not surface from the garage until dark, if she came inside even then.

That left Carlisle and myself. He was now standing behind me. Looking at me with expectation. I realised he was waiting for me to open the door and go into his office so I reached out and did just that.

"_Have a seat, son."_

I took the seat opposite his desk and heard the red leather cushioning on his enormous winged chair sigh as he took his place behind the desk. He was grinning at me and had his hands folded on the desk. He looked pleased. About what I had no idea.

I was still reeling. I felt uneasy. Like I was waiting for a diagnosis that I felt sure was going to be bad. I felt like one of his patients. I felt like his patient more than I felt like his son at this moment and that was unnerving at the very least. But still he continued to grin.

"What happened to me Carlisle?" I asked cautiously.

I had heard, or rather read, in the minds of some of Carlisle's less fortunate patients that they sometimes would prefer not to know the outcome of their many and varied tests conducted by my father. They would prefer to go about their lives and not ever know what it was that was about to claim them and I felt an uneasy affiliation with them in this moment. Perhaps it would be better not to know how I was to meet my end? Perhaps ignorance truly is bliss?

I knew that I was impervious to all the simple diseases that could very easily claim a human life. I also knew that there were few things, if any that could actually render a vampire ill or cause death. Logically I knew these things. But the strange and unnerving feeling I'd had since being at the hospital today seemed to override my sense of logic.

I had studied hard and gained two separate medical degrees myself these past decades and I knew almost as much as Carlisle himself about the human body. But I was at a loss to explain the sensation I had felt when I touched Isabella today.

I looked to Carlisle for the answer and again saw him grinning at me from behind his desk.

"Edward I don't want you to worry about this son. You aren't ill. You aren't hurt. You aren't injured. This is a normal process. This is what you were designed to do." He said steadily.

"I'm designed to kill, Carlisle. I was in complete control of my thirst today in the hospital, I swear it. I felt no compulsion to hurt Isabella or her mother today. This is not a simple reaction to the smell of a human Carlisle. Though Isabella did smell particularly desirable to me I was in control."

"I know you wouldn't have hurt them Edward. I know you were in complete control as always. You weren't feeling the urge to hunt or stalk prey today Edward. Tell me more about what you felt when you saw the child today please?"

"I don't recall feeling anything out of the ordinary Carlisle. I was concerned, of course, about the break to her wrist but you had that under control. And I felt no more sympathy or empathy with her than I would another of your patients."

"But when you touched her, what did you feel when you touched her?" he asked. He slid forward in his chair and leaned towards me as if what I was about to impart was the secret to the universe. When in reality it was me who was seeking answers from him. I was more confused than I was at the hospital and sighed before I answered.

"It was a jolt of some sort. An electrical charge. Perhaps it was merely a discharge of static electricity? I can't explain it any other way."

He leaned back into his chair and it let out another sigh as if he and his chair were mulling over my explanation.

A wide smile lit his face as he clasped his hands together with a loud slap.

"Well then. I think I can shed some light on this for you." He waited for my nod and took a deep breath. "As I said son this is a normal process, albeit one that probably seems very foreign and frightening for you right now. But trust me when I say it's normal and it's happened for all of us with the exception of Alice and Jasper so far."

THIS happened to Esme and Carlisle? Why didn't I know about this then if Rosalie and Emmett had felt like this before? I had been created before either of them but I don't ever remember either of them coming home one day glassy eyed and stumbling around like a fool. What about Esme, had she had this happen too? Carlisle himself? And why not Alice or Jasper?

The look on my face must have intrigued Carlisle because he waited for it to dissipate before he continued.

"Edward, please. Calm down and let me explain before you jump to any conclusions. Everything is going to be fine. It is in our very nature that this happens to us son. It is embedded within us when we are created. You have always seen us as very set, unchanging, static creatures. But I see us as more evolved than that. While its true that we don't change in any physical form for the duration of our existence but we can and we do change emotionally. And that's what happened to you today. You have always thought you were destined to travel this path on your own because you hadn't found a mate. But I've always known that one day you would find the one being that could complete you emotionally." He seemed happy with his explanation and settled back into his chair again, waiting for me to take this information in.

Surely he wasn't suggesting that I was destined to spend my life with a human? It couldn't be so. Carlisle was the one who had returned from the hospital today suffering some sort of mental breakdown, not myself as I had previously thought. It was a ridiculous notion. That a 95 year old vampire could spend so many decades alone only to what, fall emotionally for a human child. It was idiotic in the extreme. Unless Carlisle meant the woman? Surely not? She clearly showed her distain for me in the cubicle today. It was obvious that she was the mother of the child and therefore not meant for me. But the child. Isabella. It was absurd to think that she was destined for me. It's true I had felt a pull towards her. I had felt compelled to be near her. At the time I had put it off as a natural desire to see the child well and healed from her obvious injury. Any normal man would see a child hurting and would wish for it to be healed again, happy again. This was not an abnormal reaction to a child. Of this I was sure. I looked again to Carlisle and waited for him to impart more pieces of the puzzle.

"Edward. Let me tell you about my own experience with this phenomenon, for want of a better description. The day I met Esme. I had that same glassy look in my eye as you hold now. Shall I share it with you now?" He asked obviously delighting in the chance to share his most precious memory with me.

I nodded nervously; still unsure that what I was about to hear was in my best interests. Perhaps the diagnosis of some terminal illness would be easier to hear?

"Edward you aren't JUST designed to kill. You are designed to love too. We are capable of deep love. Lust even. But surely you are aware that we are also capable of love?"

Love?

Chapter 2 A lesson


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Invisible Protector

EPOV

I could feel the vibration of my cell phone in my pocket and grimaced at the interruption. I opened the phone and saw the caller id, shifting from my crouched position behind the hedge.

"Hello Alice."

"Hello Edward. I thought I should let you know that she's going to fall off that swing in 3 minutes time."

"Thanks Alice. I'll fix it." I said snapping the phone shut.

I moved closer to the end of the hedge where I was hidden in the shadows. I could see Bella swinging her feet back and forth, using her own body's momentum to move the swing. Her pale pink dress flew out behind her as she pushed higher. Her head was thrown back with the force of gravity and a huge animated smile played on her lips. Her cheeks were flushed with the exertion. Her hair, though contained in two neat pigtails above her ears, swung back and forth with her, the ribbons in the end of each pigtail trailing behind her struggling to catch up as she swung higher and higher.

The burn that ripped up my throat as her scent sped past me each time she swung back towards me momentarily stunned me. I would never, ever hurt her, I knew that. But I could not deny the intensity with which her scent called to me.

I forced my thoughts back to the job at hand and fixed my eyes on her and sucked in a breath. If she were to come off that swing now she would be hurt badly, I was sure of it. I had to act fast, three minutes wasn't long.

I reopened my cell phone and dialed Bella's home number. Immediately it began ringing and Bella's head snapped up as she caught the first strains of the peal. She slid her feet along the ground until the swing came to an almost standstill. She sprung off it and ran towards the open backdoor on her porch.

I snapped my phone shut again, canceling the call I'd made. I justified Bella's irritation with the dropped call with the knowledge that she'd be less impressed with skinned knees and elbows tomorrow.

Bella didn't reemerge into the backyard again that afternoon. And while I loathed not being able to physically see her I was happy that I'd prevented another fall. In the scheme of things not being able to see her now was a price I was willing to pay. For now.

BPOV

It was cold tonight that's for sure. I could hear the wind whipping the palm trees alongside the pool outside and I wondered if we were in for a storm tonight. I hoped not. I didn't like storms too much. The lightening was freaky and the thunder scared me when it boomed and shook the windows.

I was also hoping it wasn't going to rain because tomorrow Charlie and I were supposed to be going to the beach. We only had two more days of this vacation and I didn't want to waste it indoors.

I had brushed my teeth and was going to sit up for a bit and read my new book but thought better of it. Better to fall asleep early than to risk lying in the dark room and be frightened of a storm I thought.

I had put on the warmest pajamas I'd bought with me and tugged my robe around me tighter as I snuggled down into the bed. Hotel beds weren't very comfortable, not like my bed at home at Moms was anyway. I kept my robe on because I was so cold.

When we'd arrived Charlie had asked which bed I wanted in the hotel room. We had a balcony with big glass doors opening out onto it and we overlooked a nice bit of the pool so I had chosen the bed closest to the doors. It turned out to be not so smart after all. The drapes weren't heavy and they let the cold come into the room via the glass. Oh well. Don't be a crybaby Bella. You're a big girl now. You'll be double numbers in a few days and Charlie would only tease you if you whined or complained about being cold anyway.

I could hear Charlie snoring softly in the bed beside mine. Nothing could keep Charlie awake.

I fluffed the pillow up and pulled the covers over my ears and tried to stop the shiver that ran over me when my feet hit the cold cotton of the sheets. What I wouldn't give for a hot water bottle right now.

EPOV

I crouched against the wind on the balcony peering through the gap in the curtains. I could see Bella asleep in the tiny bed beside the glass doors and I could hear Charlie snoring like a train further into the room.

It was a freezing cold night, which was unusual in California at this time of year. But the storm coming in off the ocean bought with it an icy wind and I could hear Isabella's teeth chattering as she tried to stave off the cold.

She had her favourite pajamas on, the Bananas in Pajama's ones, and had kept her robe on as well. I could see its collar poking out from underneath the covers as her chest rose and fell rhythmically in her sleep.

Anyone who spotted me there would call the police immediately I was sure.

I was akin to the worst kind of beast, a peeping Tom. But Charlie had insisted on staying in the high-rise resort and I was forced to watch over Bella via the balcony.

I desperately wanted to enter the room and put another blanket over her but couldn't risk the sound of the door sliding open nor the icy wind it would bring with it if I did.

It was the worst kind of torture for me. I could see her, I knew she was safe, but I also knew I could make her more comfortable if I could only get inside. If she was at home right now, in Renee's house, I could simply push the window aside and slip into the room. I knew there were spare blankets in the cupboard in the hallway and I knew that Isabella hated the scratchy woolen ones her mother was fond of putting on her bed during winter. She much preferred the fleecy ones and I made sure to tuck her in securely using one of these on the nights that she was too cold at home.

That wasn't the case here though. Isabella had insisted last year that her and Charlie spend their father daughter vacation time in the sun, rather than in the drizzle and slush that was Forks. Charlie had given in when Bella had pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Since then I had been forced to follow them to resorts and hotels and some pretty weird and wonderful theme parks.

Emmett was always ready to offer his compliments on my lack of a tan when I returned from my 'vacations'. Jokes about what did vampires throw up after going on a particularly scary roller coaster usually followed.

Carlisle would always admonish Emmett when teased me, but he did so with a smirk on his face and I knew he found it equally as amusing as Emmett did that I followed Isabella for most of the year. Regardless of the risk or how uncomfortable it was for me.

I was recalling one such memory when I realised that the wind had eased. I slid the glass door of the hotel room aside and slipped inside. I ran to the cupboard in the bathroom and withdrew a thick, fluffy fleece throw.

I started unrolling it at her feet and when it reached her neck I gently placed the thicker folded edge under her chin and patted it reverently.

She looked so serene in that moment. Her creamy skin against the stark white of the hotel sheets, her shiny hair fanned out around her like a halo.

Without thinking I traced a finger along her cheek and she stirred.

I withdrew my hand as quickly as it had darted out and in a panic ran back out through the glass door, shutting it a little too loudly.

Bella sat up, dropping the covers I'd just put over her and blinked around in the dark of the night.

I held my breath, watching her through the same gap in the curtain as before, and waited till she rubbed her eyes, shook her head and lay back down.

I let out the unnecessary breath and sat back down into my crouch.

I waited until she was again asleep before I relaxed.

The wind picked up and began its relentless beating of the hotels outer wall.

It was going to be a long night.

BPOV

I was going to be late, again. I'd get detention, again. Why was I so disorganized in the mornings? It was probably inherited if I thought about it. Renee was hardly a morning person. Preferring to lie in bed till the last possible moment then bounding about in a rush to get out the door on time. My own disorganization had to come from her because Charlie was the total opposite. His jacket or coat was always put back on the hook by the door. His gun belt was always hanging on the hook right next to it; ammunition removed of course, polished and clean as always. His car keys were never missing or misplaced. Even his toothbrush stood in the same hole in the same cup in the same spot on the bathroom sink as it always had. He was a creature of habit was Charlie.

Just yesterday I'd written on my hand a note to remind myself not to forget to take my English essay to school this morning. I'd finished it two days ago but had ever since forgotten to actually take it back to class. My teacher was getting impatient and was threatening to fail me if it didn't make an appearance with me at today's lesson. But for the life of me I couldn't find it, anywhere.

Renee was already in the car and was now honking the horn.

I took one last look around the house and sighed in disbelief. It was here last night, I know it was, but now it was gone and I was doomed to spend another lunch hour in detention. Great.

EPOV

I watched Renee drive away and made my way up the back porch stairs and reached under the eave for the spare key.

I let myself in and went straight to the bathroom upstairs.

Bella's English essay was sitting alongside her hairbrush on the counter top. She'd left it there, fully intending to put it in her folder last night, but forgetting it when her mother had called goodnight to her.

I tucked it inside my breast pocket and went back out the way I came.

I drove to the school as fast as I could without being detected doing more than twice the speed limit. I hated having to obey the limits posted. Driving at speed was one of the few pleasures left for my kind to enjoy fully. Of course we ran at a stealthy speed and could push the limits of endurance whilst doing it, but nothing beat weaving down a lonely road late at night and letting the Volvo open up and do its best. But for now I just wanted to ensure I made it to the school before too many teachers and students went into the main buildings for the start of the school day.

I parked two blocks away behind a dumpster at a local bakery and vaulted over the fence that separated the alleyway from the street. I picked my way along the back of the shops then crossed the street in between them and the back fence line of the high school. Using the trees as coverage I traced my way to the main building and slipped in through the fire door. Knowing where Bella's locker was was a bonus at times like this. I'd come back here one night to retrieve some homework notes she'd left behind (Alice having let me know about the missing folder and Bella's eventual distress over it being missing) and had found it amongst the hundreds of others simply by scent alone. Everything she touched was marked with her distinct aroma and I was getting better and better at picking it out of a crowd.

Today though I couldn't linger over the scent and simply slid the pages through the crack in the locker door and walked back out into the schoolyard and back to my car.

I wouldn't know her reaction of course but could imagine in my minds eye the smile that would light up her face when she discovered the notes there.

She would be confused, I realised that. But one day I'd able to tell her all the things I'd done for her, all the things I'd fixed or changed in order for her life to be a little bit easier. Bella was 16 now and I was getting more and more anxious to actually start our life together, but I had to be patient a little while longer. Carlisle insisted on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Lucky Me

BPOV

Forks was just like I'd remembered it. Cold wet and quiet. I was looking forward to the quiet but the other two I could give or take. I was from Phoenix and would miss the sun almost as much as I would miss the life I had there with my mother.

It might have been my choice to come and live with Charlie but that wouldn't stop me missing her and her new husband Phil. It would do us all good to have a bit of space and I could surely do with spending more time with Charlie.

From the emails and text messages I'd received since boarding the plane it sounded like Mom was having a good time on the road with Phil. I hoped they didn't kill each other while they lived Phil's American dream of playing baseball, albeit in the minor leagues.

I wouldn't miss the ramble of a big city. I wouldn't miss the constant traffic noise, the myriad of people who were never far from me and the lack of personal space I had at my old school.

This was my first time in Forks since I was a small child preferring to be with my dad, Charlie, in warmer places when we vacationed over the summer. So this was my first look around the town since then. Not much had changed. Perhaps it was all a little older, worse for wear, but everything was where it always was. The drugstore was on the corner flanked by the dry cleaners and the bait shop. I'd spent a lot of time in that bait shop when I was little, hanging over the counter watching the meal worms wriggle while Charlie debated what bait was better for whatever fish he was planning to wrestle that day.

As I drove the old truck through the main street I saw the market where I'd bought the ingredients for our dinner last night and wondered if I'd ever be able to get the things I craved for Mexican dinners. Probably not. The hottest dish Charlie was likely to have ever had was the sauce on his nightly steak at the diner.

I'd been cooking for us since I had arrived three nights ago. Charlie seemed pleased that I could cook but had made no comment. Charlie wasn't a talker and that suited me just fine. Not that the silence between us as we ate was stilted or uncomfortable. We were just quiet. Each busy in our own minds with our own thoughts. I guess I inherited the ability to be content within myself from Charlie.

The cab of the truck was cold but was warming up slowly as I drove towards the Forks High car park. Charlie had presented me with this old beast the day I arrived, telling me he'd bought it from a friend of his on the Reservation. He'd had it checked it out and it ran fine. It was just old and I loved it all the more because it _was_ old. It was built like a tank and would be good in an accident, he'd said. I had smiled at him then because I knew he was thinking what I was thinking. _"Lucky it was built like a tank because it would be tested, that's for sure." _I wasn't a dangerous driver, which was just as well because Charlie was 1/5th of the police force here in Forks, he was actually the Chief of Police, so I had been taught to drive very carefully and always pay attention to the road conditions. No, I wasn't a dangerous driver I was just unlucky. And clumsy. And likely to get into a bingle at some point. It was a given.

As I pulled into the car park I wondered how my lovely old truck would fair in an accident with one of the shiny newer cars that were already lining the spaces in this part of the car park. I was sure mine would fair far better than the fiberglass and plastic that adorned these cars. Ok, so they were prettier than my truck, but I'd much rather be safe than pretty any day. Pretty was not a word that could usually be ascribed to Bella Swan, at least not her car, clothes or shoes, that's for sure. I much preferred to blend in, be invisible mostly.

This would be my third day here at my new school and so far it had been painless and only a little awkward. My classes seemed ok and my schedule was anything but hectic. I'd been introduced to a few people and some of the girls seemed fairly nice. Of course they all formed small groups or cliques and I felt an outsider most of all when I was asked to join any of the groups, not knowing the dynamic within it or who went with whom. But I would work it out eventually. I knew that. I just had to be patient and keep my head down.

The boys on the other hand were a little intimidating. I'd been asked numerous times who I was, where I'd come from, why I was here, did I like the rain, did I want to eat lunch with them, what movies did I like, what books did I read. It was like a small form of the Spanish Inquisition. I had kept my answers brief and to the point not wanting to encourage anyone too much. I just wanted to be left to my own devices, get through my classes and escape home to the peace and quiet of the house to read. Charlie worked long hours and had some strange shifts, which left me plenty of time to read my beloved books.

I'd had nearly all of my classes at least once now and had decided that as usual gym was going to be my least enjoyable class. I was too clumsy to participate without hurting myself or anyone else who stood within a two-mile radius and tried to explain this to the coach straight off. To no avail. I was once again told that participation was compulsory and that he was sure I was exaggerating and would fit right in once I took my place during games. Sure I would.

I was going to enjoy English here, as the curriculum seemed quite advanced and they were studying Romeo and Juliet, a favourite of mine, and the teacher seemed very nice. Angela Webber was in my English class and also my Spanish class and she had sat with me both times so far. She was quite nice and was quiet like myself. Another girl in her 'group' was Jessica Stanley and we had Trig together as well and gym and Biology. She was a lot more outgoing and vocal than Angela, but nice enough all the same.

We were heading towards my first ever Biology lesson here when I heard my name called loudly behind me. I turned to see a hulk of a boy grinning at me and waving his arm over his head to get my attention. I'd not seen him before and it was obvious that he was older, probably a senior, as he wasn't in any of my classes. He called my name again and waved again and I returned his wave, awkwardly as I had no idea who he was or what he wanted. He merely smiled widely and ran back towards the doors at the end of the hallway.

"What was that about?" Jessica asked.

"I've got no idea. I don't even know what that was." I answered honestly, shaking my head as we went into our own classroom.

The teacher was at his desk and I stood waiting beside it until he noticed me there. I handed him my introduction slip and he smiled down at me indulgently.

"Ah yes, Miss Swan. Welcome. I'm Mr Banner. I have your books here and a spare seat right there." He pointed towards an empty seat next to a bronze haired boy towards the back of the room. Good, I liked the back of the room. I couldn't be stared at from back there.

I kept my head down and shuffled my feet towards the empty seat. This class obviously had assigned seating and I saw Jessica slip into a spot next to the boy who had asked me about what movies I liked. Mike I think he said his name was.

I put my books on the table and pulled out the stool. I looked over to the boy at the other end of the table and nodded. I took my place as Mr Banner made his morning greeting and started writing on the blackboard.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella?" said the smoothest, softest voice I'd ever heard from beside me.

"Yes, um, Bella. Yes." I said turning slightly toward the voice. When I looked up I was staring into a pair of liquid topaz eyes that were attached to a pale Adonis. I think I audibly sucked in a breath when he smiled. Wow. Beauty like this on a boy should be illegal, taxed at the very least.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella. It looks like we might be going to be lab partners this year. Lucky me."

Good god. That voice. I blushed furiously and tried to hide it behind a wall of my hair, letting it fall between the boy and myself. Velvet. That's what it was. It was a velvety voice. Superstar movie actors from the 20's and 30's were described as having velvety voices and this boy definitely had velvet lining his vocal chords.

I heard him stifle a small laugh and I went back to staring at the blackboard. I've no idea what was written there but I stared nonetheless. He'd only introduced himself and asked my name then mentioned that it was possible that we'd be lab partners this year and already I was having a total mental conniption. Oh great. I liked Biology and didn't want to fail this course. It was going to be a long, long year trying to keep my mind on the class with Edward Cullen sitting beside me oozing his gorgeousness at me.

At the end of the class I gathered my things and set about putting them into my bag. I hoisted it off the back of my chair and went to join the queue to leave the room. The strap from my bag caught the underside of the stools seat and dragged me back towards it as I stepped out into the aisle that separated the two halves of the lab tables. I braced myself to hit the deck. I was good at preparing to fall. The falling I wasn't so good at. Right when I was supposed to feel cold hard linoleum meet my ass I instead felt a pair of cold hands under my shoulders. They gripped me tightly though not painfully and held me steady until I could replace my feet firmly on the ground. Then they helped tilt me back upright and then they were gone. I turned abruptly and looked up into those same topaz eyes.

"Careful Isabella, lucky I was here to catch you this time." He said and sauntered passed me and out into the hallway, a smug grin on his face as he went.

I could still feel where his hands had touched me. Almost like memory foam. If I were to lift my shirt right now would I actually have an indentation where they had been? I felt warm. Very warm and I could feel the blush rise from the pit of my stomach and attach itself to my chest and face warming me even further.

"A very long year indeed." I whispered as I slipped my bag on my shoulder and headed for my next class.

EPOV

I raced out of the classroom and straight out into the car park. With a quick look over my shoulder I ran towards my car and slid into the leather seat with a sigh.

I'd done it. I'd sat beside her. Not only had I sat beside her I'd also spoken to her! She was even more lovely than I'd remembered.

Of course I'd seen her at this close proximity before, not that she knew about _that_. But she usually had her eyes closed and was covered in her blankets when I was that close to her. To have her stare at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and to watch the blush rise on her cheeks…oh dear god she was a vision.

Her scent was intoxicating. In a classroom it was less potent than it usually was for me, it being diluted by the twenty other warm bodies in the room with us. But it was distinctly Bella. It settled on my tongue the instant she entered the room and still hadn't left me. I swallowed hard to push back the rush of venom in my mouth as I recalled how she had smelled. A mix of strawberries, which I knew to be from her soap and shampoo, and sunshine. Yes, sunshine. How ironic that the one thing that could unhinge me, expose me, was a major ingredient in her essential scent. I let go of a long held laugh as I thought of that particular irony.

Had my heart been able to beat it would be thrumming brutally in my chest right now, I was sure of it.

I put my hands up in front of my eyes and checked that they weren't actually singed from where I'd touched her shoulders. I could still feel the ping of the electricity on my fingertips though it was slowly dissipating from the palms of my hands now. I stared at them incredulously. It was still the same. After all these years. The electricity was still there, as I knew it would be. But all the same it felt good to have it confirmed so positively.

I was turning my hands over and over, checking them thoroughly when I heard Alice's mental voice coming toward me.

"_I told you it would go well Edward, why does nobody listen to me?"_

Before I had time to form my answer Alice slid into the passenger seat and turned to face me. She had the widest smile on her face and placed her hand on my shoulder, rubbing her thumb across it. At once I felt elated, happy to be able to share this with her. I felt triumphant.

"I do listen to you Alice. You know I just needed this to go well this one time. This first time. Now I can relax a little." I couldn't keep the smile off my lips as I said it.

I could _hear_ Alice going through memories in her head searching for something to show me that would calm me down. Flashes of me catching Bella, returning to her things she had lost or misplaced, splashes of me perched at the foot of her bed watching her sleep. All the images calmed me. They were a mental scrapbook of the time I had already spent with Bella. Times she knew nothing about admittedly. But I felt at ease as I followed Alice's lead through her memories.

"Thanks Alice, I needed that."

"I know Edward. You're nearly there. Be patient. It will all be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I'm Nobody

BPOV

Why couldn't I have more than one class with Edward Cullen instead of THREE with Mike Newton? It was just my stupid bad luck I guess.

Mike was nice enough but boy, could he be annoying too. He ghosted my every move in gym last week, picked up my Trig book for me when it fell out of my locker on Tuesday this week and now here he was beside me at lunch. Did I really seem so clumsy that I needed someone to shepherd me to a table and help me eat my lunch? Nobody had ever bothered with me before, why now? I wish he'd just return his attention back to Jessica, she was watching him doe eyed and she was welcome to him.

I had Biology next and I was nervous enough about that without wondering what stunt Mike was going to pull this time in an attempt to 'help' me. I was eager to get there but at the same time in no hurry for lunch to be over.

For the first time ever I liked my lunch hour at school. The group that I found myself sitting with was jovial and loud and I could easily blend into the background and be lost without having to try too hard, or make it too obvious that I didn't fit in. The only member of the group who tried to pull me into the conversation was Angela. She always asked my opinion and seemed to really listen when I gave it. She was patient and funny and I liked her a lot.

I turned trying to find the clock mounted on the wall above the door and met the gaze of Edward Cullen. He was leaning on only two legs of his chair, flicking his fingers through his lunch abstractly.

He tipped his head to the side in a gesture of greeting and I did the same, not wanting him to know I'd been caught out, I made it look like what I was intending to do all along. I doubt he was fooled, judging by the laugh he let out soon afterwards that rung around the entire room.

There were four others at the table with him and for the first time I noticed how ethereally beautiful a group they made. Two girls and two boys sat with him. In pairs by the looks of it. The blonde girl was stunningly beautiful and had the arm of a huge boy resting on the back of her chair. He had his back to me but I could make out the size of him quite well from where I sat. His shoulders were broad and his shirt looked as though it was only just containing them. His dark curls were in stark contrast to her pale, blonde beauty.

A slighter boy with wild and messy blonde hair sat with his arm along the back of another chair opposite Edward. In this chair was a small, impish girl with spiky black hair who was smiling at me sweetly, using her whole face to do it. I smiled awkwardly back at her when I realised it _was _me she was smiling at. I had no idea why.

I dragged my eyes to the clock and turned back towards my own table. I wondered if he was still staring at me and was jerked out of my own thoughts by Jessica's loud voice.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again Bella." Whilst her voice was animated I could see the smirk under it and wondered why she chose to say 'again'. I'd hardly seen him during the past week. Biology being our only shared class and with us having different circles of friends it wasn't likely I'd see much more of him either.

I shrugged my best 'I don't care' shrug and stared down at my lunch again.

Jessica and I walked to Biology together and I was standing at the door waiting for two boys to stop their wrestling and go inside when once again I heard my name being called behind me.

I turned and saw the same bear of a boy waving at me. He was shouting my name so loudly that everyone in the hall turned to look at him and then they all turned their heads from side to side trying to work out who Bella was.

I was beet red from head to toe by the time he dropped his arm and took off at a run out the other end of the building.

"I see you've made quite an impression on my brother there Isabella." The sultry voice of Edward Cullen purred into my right ear as I walked into the classroom, desperate to hide.

I took my seat beside him and took my books out of my bag.

He sat silently for a moment and I heard him take a sharp breath inwards when he said, "I apologize for Emmett, he can be a little, um, loud sometimes. I'll tell him to behave when I see him."

"Ahh, that's ok, really." Was all I could manage to get out.

"It's just that we've all heard so much about you, you're really rather famous here Isabella. You being the Chief of Police's daughter and all that. Emmett was just eager to be introduced I think." I could hear the laughter in his voice as he said it and wondered what the joke was.

"I'm nobody." I answered. It was my standard answer, one I used in my head a lot. I was blushing furiously again knowing I had said it out loud. I braved a look at him once more to make sure that he had taken my answer as the end to the subject of my fame only to find him glaring down at me. His eyes were darker than normal as if he was angry and he was clenching his jaw so tightly I could see the juncture of them swelling his cheeks near his ear each time he ground the top and bottom half together. He was rather frightening and I felt myself pull away from him and once again hid myself behind a curtain of my hair.

The rest of the lesson passed in an uneasy silence. He never once addressed me and so far as I can tell he never once looked my way again. He simply sat, ramrod straight in his chair, facing the blackboard. The same grim set to his jaw line as before, his right hand gripping the edge of the table as if he was in pain. I wanted so badly to ask what I had said, or done, to upset him this way but was too frightened by his reaction to me to know how to begin. So I sat silently too.

I could smell his soap and deodorant there beside me and I reveled in it. It was just so male. I could make out notes of sandalwood and vanilla. But it was inherently male in its make up.

For some reason I thought I had smelled that exact same smell before. You know when you hear a song, see a sign or smell something and you just know you've seen it before but can't place where? That's what I felt now.

All around us the rest of the pairs of lab partners worked on their pages animatedly. They talked and laughed with each other as they worked through the exercises in the textbook. Edward and I, however, did ours in silence, singularly.

By the time the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson I was close to tears. I was still stuffing my books back into my bag when I felt the whoosh of air as Edward ran from the room.

I was still blinking back my tears when I made it to gym. Mike came rushing towards me and asked what was wrong. I mumbled something about having a headache and went into the girls locker room to change.

All that night I felt uneasy. I cooked Charlie's dinner and as we sat at the small kitchen table eating it my mind wandered back to Biology today. Charlie smiled at me a few times, probably wondering why I was in this catatonic state, but said nothing. I couldn't talk to him about it because I honestly had no idea what had happened myself, so I couldn't really explain it to him.

I felt guilty, guilty at having hurt that beautiful boys feelings somehow. His reaction was both unexpected and violent. Not violent in a physical way, but violent in the way that it seemed to grip him. He was just so damned angry.

I did our few dishes and said goodnight to Charlie and went upstairs to brush my teeth. I stood staring at myself in the bathroom mirror for a while trying to see if there was anything in my expression that could induce spontaneous anger. I tried on a few different expressions, some weird, and some funny. I shook my head and went back to my room. This was obviously not something I was meant to understand. Edward Cullen was just some high school boy who was moody, nothing more, nothing less.

EPOV

Perched on this rock beside the river I could find a little relief from the jumble of voices I heard on a daily basis. Out here, away from everyone, I could relax and think over what had happened today.

I did feel guilty for the way I had frightened Isabella but could do little other than sit there in silence lest I frighten her more with the powerful feelings that had welled up inside me at that moment.

How dare she say she was nobody!

She was my whole world. I'd turned my entire universe upside down and inside out to protect her these past twelve years and yet she regarded herself as a nobody! It made me so angry that she saw herself as anything but an angel.

I am sure she saw my reaction, hell; she probably could feel it radiating out from me while we sat there through the whole hour. I am also sure that I had undone any progress I'd made the week before when we'd spoken for the first time. No, not the first time. The first time was in the hospital, the day she turned my universe on its axis. But still, I was sure that any opinion she had formed of me since our last meeting was now being unraveled in its entirety.

I hung my head in my hands and wished that one of my abilities was to turn back time and take it all back and start again when I heard Alice calling my name.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the bollocking I was about to receive. For Alice would surely know by now how I had cocked up today's meeting, and royally so.

She came bounding down the path towards me at an incredible rate.

The closer she came the more her thoughts spread out around me. She wasn't going to castigate me at all, she felt sorry for me!

It was then that I realised what Alice would lose if this all went awry. She already loved Bella, already had a relationship with her as a sister, despite Bella not knowing Alice at all.

She barely stopped before she grabbed me round my waist and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry that went so wrong today."

I hugged her back and stood for a moment. I pulled back from her slightly and looked down at her elfin face. "I frightened her Alice. She'll never be able to look at me again, I know it." And with that I took up my position on the rock once again.

"_Oh jeez Edward, drama queen much?" _Alice's brain was saying what she thought but didn't want to voice out loud. I grimaced as though she had slapped me but said nothing. Alice knew I had heard it, but came around to sit beside on the rock instead. She threw her arm around me and put her head on my shoulder.

"I want so badly to hear her thoughts, it's so hard knowing how to behave near her without being able to read her. What if she dislikes me, what if I'm not actually her type and I won't know what to do to be what she needs?"

"Silly boy. Bella may be young but she has seen a moody teenage boy lose his temper before you know. Give her some credit Edward. Go find her tomorrow in the quad and apologize. It will soon be forgotten and you can go back to grinning at each other across the lunchroom again." She laughed at the last sentence and I joined her, instantly feeling the tension in my shoulders leave me.

Alice was right. This was a temporary set back. Lots of boys lost their tempers over little things I'd seen it happen. I can write this off as nothing more than a bad day and apologize to Bella for it.

Alice and I sat on the rock for a bit longer until I heard Jaspers mind searching for his beloved. "Jaz is…." was all I got out of my mouth before Alice leapt up and gave me one more smile and headed back towards the house and her mate.

She was so lucky that she could count on and be so sure of her future.

When the twilight swallowed me I went back to my room to shower and change.

I said a brief hello and goodbye to my family members and silently ran down the driveway and towards Bella's house.

I'd upset her today but I'd be damned if I'd let it stop me watching my angel sleep tonight.

BPOV

I dreamt of Edward again that night. The dream was tinged with a sadness I couldn't figure out, but it was the same as all the others I'd had recently.

We were in a meadow, lying amongst the spring flowers, talking mostly. Now and then my focus would rest on our entwined hands that rested between us on the ground.

The tingle that ran through our hands was tangible.

It ran up my arm and into the pit of my stomach where it settled in a pool of hot desire. He leaned over me and ran a long, cool finger down my face till it rested under my chin. His tongue snaked out and ran across his bottom lip, seeming to prepare himself to kiss me and I took an inward breath dying to feel his lips on my own.

As his lips met mine my concentration was broken by a low rumbling howl coming from the forest that flanked the meadow.

The spell was broken.

I woke up shivering, sitting in the dead centre of my bed, staring into the face of Edward Cullen who was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

I shook my head in disbelief and when my eyes returned to the spot where he sat he was gone.

His smell, however, was not.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Attention vs. Detention

BPOV

Starting the day off having not slept the night before is never a good idea. Especially for me. Lack of sleep makes me irritable and jumpy and unable to form coherent sentences until at least mid morning.

"Well hello bright eyes." Charlie said as I took my place across the table from him and took my first mouthful of cereal.

"Yeah." I said by way of an answer.

"Wow Bells. Hard night hitting the books or what?" He asked skeptically.

"I just didn't sleep too well Dad, that's all." I hoped he'd leave it at that and didn't disappoint me. He grabbed his plate and put it in the sink. He pressed a warm hand on my shoulder on his way out the front door tossing a quick "Have a good day Bells" behind him as he went.

"Sure Dad, sure." I mumbled unconvinced that I would.

Skipping school sounded like a good idea. Anyone who took a look at me would admit that I looked wrecked, sick even. I was sure I could convince the school nurse that I was too sick for classes and she'd send me right home again. Good plan Swan I thought to myself. There is but one snag in that plan…. Charlie is the Chief of Police and he'd get called for sure and I'd have to spend the rest of the day reassuring him that I didn't have Leprosy. So not worth it. School it was then.

My truck slid into its space next to the shiny silver Volvo. The kids here sure do drive some pretty cars, way too nice for backwater Forks, I thought to myself as I gathered my books.

I had made it to the picnic tables on the crest of the small hill when I heard him say my name behind me. Whew, this was going to be a tough conversation, I just knew it.

I turned to see Edward with his hands in his pockets and his impossibly sexy hair hiding his eyes from me.

"Good morning Isabella." He said without looking up at me.

I knew he was nervous because the toe of his boot was shifting gravel and he was waiting for me to reply without lifting his head at all.

So maybe I'd let him off the hook? What could it hurt? After all, no harm no foul.

"Good morning Edward." I replied.

His head snapped upwards and he stared down at my mouth, his eyes smoldering. Wow this boy was intense. A slight smile formed on his lips and I realised that I was staring at them. The blush took even me by surprised and I hoped that Edward didn't notice it, but knew that he probably would.

"Please let me apologize for my appalling behavior in Biology yesterday Isabella. I was having a very bad day and I didn't mean to frighten you with my temper. Please say you will forgive me. Let me make it up to you at the very least. " He stumbled over the last sentence and it came out as a mere whisper, almost an afterthought.

So I ignored it, seeing that it was just a phrase, a throw away line that everyone used. He wasn't really offering to make it up to me. He was just being polite.

"It's alright Edward, really. I hope you have a better day today."

"I'll have a better day if you agree to sit by me at lunch today Isabella?"

He seemed serious. He didn't sound as though he was just offering out of politeness. Perhaps he really did want to sit with me? For what reason I couldn't fathom though.

"Umm, sure Edward." I said perhaps a little too quickly. His head jerked upwards and a broad grin spread across his face as I said it. He looked, well, pleased.

The first bell rang around us and with a quick nod of his head he turned back towards the entrance to the school. I waited a few seconds and followed, as I made my way to my first class, a bright red blush on my chest and face the whole way.

I had Trig first up and settled into my spot next to Jessica by dropping my textbook loudly on the floor. Nobody even glanced my way, obviously already used to my knack of dropping everything I owned at one time or another to the floor. Jessica stopped her discussion with Lauren Mallory who sat on her other side the instant I was seated properly.

"So, Bella, Edward Cullen? What gives?" she asked. I could see Lauren leaning over to hear my answer too.

"Oh nothing to tell really. He just asked to borrow my Biology notes before the next class, that's all." I was still blushing from actually speaking with Edward so I figured I'd get away with the renewal of the redness and it wouldn't look quite so obvious that I'd just told a whopper. The teacher came in just then and began writing math problems on the blackboard for us to solve.

I spent most of the lesson conjuring up scenarios where I wouldn't make a fool of myself during any lunchtime conversation with Edward. I hoped I was able to keep his attention, say something at least mildly interesting so he didn't die of boredom. I'd never been invited to share lunch with anyone before. Sure girls had asked me to sit with them, but never a boy. And never a boy the likes of Edward Cullen, that's for sure. I didn't think invitations from girls counted towards my social prowess either.

I might have only been here a few weeks but even I knew that the enigma that was the Cullen's meant there was a line about five miles long of girls who were willing to spend even a minute amount of time with any of the Cullen boys. That went double for boys willing to spend time with the two Cullen girls.

I didn't even realize the teacher was calling my name until Jessica nudged me roughly in the ribs. I looked up and stared horrified at the mess of numbers on the blackboard hoping that wasn't my mess to sort out.

"It's obvious you weren't here with us just now Miss Swan so I wont bother asking you to come solve this problem, but you can rest assured that you'll remember how to do it by the time you've joined me in detention this lunch time." And with that he returned to the blackboard.

Jessica giggled at the sigh I let out. Oh bugger. There goes my first ever lunch invitation from a boy. Great.

EPOV

Emmett and Jasper had kept me a seat at the back of my English class and I slipped into it just as the teacher came in to start the lesson.

Mrs Fromberg told us to take out our textbooks and told us that we would continue from where we had left off yesterday.

When she turned her back to the class and began writing on the blackboard Emmett nudged me in the ribs and insisted, "What gives bro?" at my inane grin.

"She's forgiven me, that's all. Now leave me alone you two." With that I pulled out the battered Romeo and Juliet novel and pretended to read from it.

"No way dude, you can't leave us hanging. Jaz and I want details. What did she say? Did she tear you a new one? Come on you have to give us something." He was grinning like a schoolboy instead of the man mountain he was and it was kinda funny to look between the two of them and see the interest sparkling in their eyes.

I considered telling them both to butt out but realised that, like Alice, they two had a vested interest in how my relationship with Bella eventually panned out. It was true that neither of the boys, nor Rosalie for that matter, had formed any kind of relationship with Bella, as yet, they were interested nonetheless. If only from a purely voyeuristic viewpoint at the moment. Alice on the other hand was counting on me making good on my promise to give her a new sister. Pressure much?

"I apologized for being a first class shit yesterday and she accepted my apology with good grace. That's all there is to tell. Honestly. That was all that was said." I hoped that would be the end of it.

I couldn't tell them about my plans for lunchtime because they would tell Rose and Alice and would eavesdrop mercilessly, only leading to a bigger ribbing later in the day.

I was still reveling in the knowledge that she'd said yes to me. A small personal victory admittedly, but I'd offered her my company and she'd said yes. Not only that, she'd said yes quickly. Not a pause for thought to consider her options, just a very quickly resolved 'yes'. I hope she noticed my smile as she agreed; I wanted her to know that I was pleased she'd agreed to spend time with me. I wanted her to know that I valued her choice.

I was lost in thought when Emmett nudged me in the ribs, again. I really should switch sides for Monday's lesson.

"Oh come on Eddie, Bella's a feisty one, I was sure she was gonna give it to you both barrels, at least. I guess I read her wrong eh bro?" Said Emmett.

I could tell he was disappointed but I didn't want him to think I would kiss and tell. Oh god. I had to suppress the audible groan growing in my throat when I saw the visual in my mind of me kissing Isabella. She was supine in my arms; I was leaning over her in a meadow. Our hands were entwined between us and she was panting into my lips as I bent my head…

"MR CULLEN. EDWARD CULLEN THAT IS." Mrs Fromberg was radiating irritation at me. How did I manage to miss her calling for me?

"Ah, yes Mrs Fromberg?" I answered hastily. I tried to pick the answer out of her head that she expected me to give but it was preoccupied with her irritation rather than the answer she wanted. I was at a loss.

For the first time I was going to be caught with my mind not on the job and I was embarrassed. Had I been able to blush, like Isabella did so sweetly, I would have in that very moment.

"Obviously you are having trouble keeping your mind on our topic today Mr Cullen. I will seek to remedy that in a lunchtime detention. Now put your head down and get back to work." And with that she turned once again to the black board.

"Dude. Where is your head at? Why didn't you just read her head and get the answer. Now you're gonna have to sit in detention with the other losers. Tough break kid." Sniggered Emmett as he nudged me again in the ribs. If I weren't a vampire I'd have bruised for sure.

Jasper kept his head in his book but thought "_Don't sweat it Eddie, I'll let Alice know why you aren't at lunch. She'd love to be the one to explain to Bella why you're a no-show. Just keep your mouth shut and do your time buddy." _

"How did you know about my lunch plans Jasper?" I asked.

"Alice saw it this morning. Which you would've known about had you come home at all last night." He sniggered, trying valiantly to keep from breaking into a full on cackle.

"_Sorry Edward. Its just weird that you hang out at her house and watch her sleep." _He added with his mental voice. I was thankful he didn't say it out loud as I'd have to answer him, thereby acknowledging that I _did_ watch her sleep at night. We all knew it; we didn't need to say it.

Emmett wasn't quite so subtle and didn't have a problem saying what he meant, out loud.

"Eddie the perv. Tell us Eddie, she still wearing the Snoopy Pj's?"

"It was Bananas in Pajamas Em, and no." I hissed through my teeth. Bloody Alice had to have spilled that bit of information years ago; these two had obviously waited an age to drag it out at the most inappropriate moment.

I was going to have stern words with Alice when we got home.

I sat silently for the rest of the lesson purposely ignoring both Emmett and Jasper and trying desperately to block their mental thoughts.

Fantastic. 109 years old and my first ever detention. And all for having salacious thoughts about Isabella Swan. Wonders will never cease.

BPOV

I was so mortified at having to ask Angela how to get to the detention rooms that I didn't notice the others in the room with me when I got there. I dropped my detention slip into the basket on the desk and took the first seat I could find that wasn't already occupied. Small clusters of people sat at the long tables. I was glad to not be recognized and just sat as still and as quietly as I could. It was times like this when my invisibility cloak would've come in handy, had I been born a witch that was. Damn those Harry Potter books.

I felt him before I saw him. He came through the door; same routine as mine, dropped the slip in the basket and headed for the back of the room. I had just sighed in relief when he stood directly in front of my desk. The very same smell that lingered in my room last night was now wafting across the desk assaulting my nose. There must be something in our house that smelled exactly like Edward Cullen I thought. How else would this smell get there?

"Is there room for me here with you Isabella?" he asked. I wish I had the courage to look up into his soulful eyes and tell him yes, of course, always. Instead I nodded and shifted to the left so that he could fit his book bag on the table with mine.

"You are the last person I expected to see in detention Isabella. Tell me, what crime did you commit today?"

"Um, I wasn't paying attention in Trig this morning. And you?" I asked. He too was the very last person I ever expected to see in detention and I was more than curious to discover his crime.

"Oh, well, I…I wasn't paying attention in English this morning."

"Well then, it seems we are both a pair of criminals today doesn't it?" I asked, laughing as I said it.

The teacher came into the room then and told us that our punishment was to be to fill out a form during our lunch hour. He mentioned that the faster we filled them out the quicker he would let us get back to our lunches. He handed them around the room and we all settled down to getting it done.

Was it silly of me to not want to do it too quickly?

I stole a glance at Edward's form. He'd filled out his name and year level on the top of it but little else. How curious. I was sure he'd speed through his form and get the hell out of there as soon as was humanly possible.

The third question down the page read 'Outline the steps you will undertake to ensure you are not given a future detention.' I giggled when I read it. How funny was that? I was probably the only person in this room that would recommit my offence over and over if it meant I could sit next to Edward everyday.

I chanced a glance at him and found him staring back at me through those gorgeous topaz eyes. He had a mischievous grin on his face and I wondered what had made him so amused.

EPOV

I was having trouble concentrating on the form I'd been given. I didn't want to appear too eager to get it done and have to leave without Bella. Its just another instance where I wished I could read her as I could read everyone else around me. I would be able to tell if she was wanting to race through the form, whether she was happy to hesitate, happy to dawdle along while we sat companionably or was she eager to get it done and get out of here?

I chanced a glance at her form and found that she too was up to section three and she was giggling quietly having obviously read it through.

It was an interesting question, granted. I grinned back at her and in that moment I thought that perhaps we _were_ on exactly the same wavelength.

I'd happily annoy or irritate every teacher in this school if it meant I could spend my lunch hours not having to share Isabella with anyone in her group or mine. I'd sit right here filling out this ridiculous form over and over just to be this near her, to hear her pealing laughter and to wrap myself in her delicious scent.

I couldn't block out the barrage of questions being thought around us however. The minds of the other students in the room interrupted my thoughts as I heard what they mused over while they filled out their forms.

"_I've never seen Edward Cullen in a detention before."_

"_What's he got that I haven't? Ok, he's rich and has that dangerous bad boy image going on, but really."_

"_Check that cozy pair out. She's way out of his league. I love a bad girl."_

"_Wow. If that's Bella Swan I'll gladly do a detention a week to check her out up close."_

"_I wonder if Bella Swan would go to the dance with me?"_

The thoughts ranged from the silly to the downright rude. One of the boys that I recognized from my Spanish class even had the audacity to form the beginnings of a bet around whether Bella was wearing a push up bra or whether she was, and I quote, 'naturally so perky'. I made a mental note to stop that particular bet from ever coming to fruition.

Two rows back and to my left I could make out the frustrated musings of a timid boy from the 8th grade. He was trying in vain to compose poetry of all things. He couldn't for the life of him think of anything that rhymed with Bella other than Smella. I stifled a giggle and looked back over at Isabella.

She was staring intently at me, glancing down at my unfinished form, smiling at me. She was just so lovely. It made my stomach muscles clench to be this near to her. My venom had pooled at the back of my tongue and I swallowed hard to force it back down my throat. The fragrance coming off her skin today was particularly alluring. Perhaps it was merely that we were seated so close to each other. It could also be because I was so acutely aware of her body so near my own today. For the first time in my lengthy existence I was physically excited to be near her.

To distract myself from these thoughts I opened my mind to those of the other girls in the room, hoping that one of them would be able to shed some light perhaps on what teenage girls think when they are sitting with someone they 'like'. It was a mistake.

"_Huh. Look at her. Smiling up at him. She's got a nerve. She only just arrived here, who does she think she is?" _Thought one particularly nasty looking girl from the back row.

"Why hasn't he ever stared at me like that? I've been wearing these short skirts for months now. I've basically subjected myself to hypothermia and nothing. No reaction."

"_MY hair is prettier than hers. She should put some colour in it or at least straighten it or something. Better than those curls. Huh."_

"_I bet its some sort of social arrangement. Like that movie, Can't buy me love. She's got to be paying a fortune for the attention he's giving her. It won't work though. She'll never be as popular as me. I wonder how much he cost though, I could get a second part time job…."_

I shook my head to get them out of it and realised I had to get out of this room fast to avoid the anger I could feel rising in my throat. I swallowed back the venom that had collected there and turned to the oblivious Isabella.

"Isabella, shall we get these horrid forms done quickly? Perhaps you'll allow me to walk to you to what remains of lunch when we are done?" I held my breath waiting for her answer.

"I'd like that Edward." She said, smiling up at me.

We both put our heads down and scribbled furiously onto our forms, both as eager as the other to be out of this room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Introductions

EPOV

There was an easy silence between us as we raced to finish the infernal detention forms.

We both laughed when, at exactly the same moment, we slammed our pens onto the table.

We grabbed our bags and took our forms to the basket marked 'Completed' on the desk and moved towards the door.

I opened it and held it open for Isabella, she smiled up at me and I drank in the beauty of her features, cursing those vainglorious girls in detention who had disparaged her, if only in their minds.

As she passed by me I put my hand on the small of her back and sucked in a breath. Electric. As ever.

We turned down the hall towards the cafeteria.

I took a moment to scan the room when we entered, picking a secluded table by the windows to the far east and gestured towards it with my hand while waiting for Bella to respond. She nodded and we walked towards it together.

We had only just sat down when Alice bounded over and stood at the edge of the table looking down at Bella indulgently, smile firmly in place on her face.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice, Edward's sister." She bounced from foot to foot like a small child who's meeting their favourite cartoon character or something. I groaned internally. I knew Alice was keen to be friends with Bella but this was just ridiculous. I'd been quite clear with her that I was to be allowed to have time to make friends with Bella myself before Alice would enter the picture. I tried to keep my irritation off my face but was obviously unsuccessful.

"_Oh give it up Edward. I've waited 12 years for this too you know. You're too slow."_ She thought, while at the same time blurting out "Edward was absent the day they were taught to share at kindergarten Bella." And poked her tongue in my direction.

"Hi Alice. Um, it's nice to meet you." Bella was biting her lower lip and blushing profusely. I could kill Alice for making her nervous.

"Thanks Alice, anything else we can do for you or can we get on with our lunch now?" I wished in that moment that Alice and my gifts were reversed and she could now hear me cursing her in my mind. Instead she smiled sweetly and continued bouncing on her toes.

"Nope, I just wanted to say hello and remind Bella that our Geography essay was due tomorrow, we are in the same class you know?"

"I remembered, thanks Alice." Bella was now taking out a sandwich and an apple from her bag and I realised I'd made another fundamental mistake. Bella would want to actually eat, of course. I wasn't prepared for that. I could either excuse myself from the table and go and buy something from the hot boxes thereby missing precious time with Bella, or I could make an excuse. The latter seemed preferential to me for now.

"You left your lunch behind this morning Edward, I grabbed it with mine, here." Alice winked at me as she placed the bag of crisps and the banana on the table in front of me. As peeved as I was with her for interrupting my already limited time with Bella this lunch hour I was eternally grateful now and made a note to tell her so the minute we were alone.

"_I know, I know, thanks Alice. You're my favourite sister. Blah blah blah. Yeah, yeah. I know." _She sang in her head and I smiled.

"Thanks Alice." I said out loud.

Alice said she hoped we enjoyed our meal and skipped back to the table containing the straining eyes, and ears probably, of the rest of my family.

Bella was picking at her sandwich and watching with wide eyes as Alice skipped away. She turned back to me and gave me a small smile. Probably wondering how I was related to such an annoying girl no doubt.

"She sure does have a lot of energy huh?" she laughed.

"Oh yes, Alice is nothing if not energetic." I agreed. I toyed with the plastic at the edge of the bag of crisps. There was so much I wanted to say. So many things I wanted to know, wanted to tell her. But where do you begin?

"Are you having a better day today Edward?" she asked.

The question caught me by surprise. If only she knew that this day now soared in the rankings of one of my all time favourite days. We'd spoken more today than we had in the twelve years I'd known her. I'd touched her, albeit innocently, and we were now seated together'eating' a meal together. If I died now I'd go happy. "Oh yes Isabella, today is definitely a better day." I hoped I imparted what I wanted her to know in those few words.

BPOV

I could still feel the prickle of electricity on my lower back where Edward had ushered me out the detention room door. My appetite had all but left me and I found myself absently picking pieces of bread off the edge of my sandwich instead of actually eating it.

My stomach was churning with nervous energy and the idea of eating in front of this beautiful creature was absurd. As if anything could be as tasty as he was. Oh god, where did that thought come from? A mental image of my lips sliding across his jaw line tasting his skin flashed in my mind and I suppressed the urge to groan out loud. He'd think I was retarded if this kept going.

I wish I could be the reason he was smiling and saying he was having a much better day but self-doubt was one of my personal bests. I was never someone's joy. I was usually the reason people clucked their tongues or made squinting faces as they watched my clumsy ass fall or drop something near them. I was never the reason behinds someone's smile. It would've been nice, but not possible however much I wished I were.

"You have gym next period don't you Isabella?"

"Um, yes. I hate it though. I shouldn't be allowed to participate. I either hurt myself or someone else."

"Would it be alright if I walked you to that class today?" His voice was shaking as he asked.

"Sure Edward, I'd like that." I said shyly, hanging my head down to stare at what was left of my sandwich. I'd not eaten a single bite of it but it was now half its size, most of it in pieces on the tabletop.

The bell rang loudly then and we both jumped at the sudden intrusion.

I swept my mess into my hand and stuffed it back into the plastic bag I'd bought the sandwich in from home and tucked it back into a side pocket on my book bag.

Edward stood and waited for me to do the same. He held his hand in the direction of the doors and as I passed him he put his hand on my lower back, again. It was a gentlemanly gesture but I couldn't help the quick shiver that ran the length of my spine as he did it.

He took his place beside me as we headed in the direction of the gym.

It was a companionable silence until we reached the foyer of the gymnasium.

"Would you mind if I met you here after your class Isabella? I'd like to walk you to your truck if I may?" He asked.

I couldn't think why he'd want to but answered anyway. "Ok." I wondered how he knew that I drove a truck?

His face took on a soft, indulgent look just then. He smiled widely and reached out and put a soft, cool hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. I suppose it was meant as a goodbye of sorts. It just felt so intimate. I was still figuring out what it meant when he smiled again and turned on his heel and strode down the hall to his next class.

Jessica was suddenly standing beside me grinning inanely as she usually did.

"Well, who's a lucky girl then?" Was all she said. I shrugged and hurried into the locker room to get changed.

EPOV

I left her standing outside the gym with a glazed look on her face trying to fend off that awful girl Jessica Stanley. I shuddered when I thought of that harpy. There had been a time when every thought Jessica had was of ways to ensnare me, make me see that she was who and what I had always desired. The thought made venom race towards my mouth in an effort to escape my body, much as bile would rise in the mouth of a human I expected.

She was an awful girl with a mind that envied and accused at every turn. She had a group of friends and was seemingly popular, but I knew it was more that the other girls in her group saw her as someone to fear and often only kept her company as a way to escape being her latest victim. I hated that she shared classes with my Bella and longed for the day that Bella would see her for what she really was.

Jessica's thoughts had recently switched from ways to arouse me (shudder) to thoughts of why Bella didn't deserve my attention. It made me want to snap the girl's neck with my bare hands. Coupled with that douche bag Mike Newton's scandalous fantasies I hoped I'd make it to the end of the week without exposing myself for the monster I really was by slaughtering a few, very select, members of the junior class.

To say that I merely tolerated my last class of the day was the largest of understatements. My kind had to show unparalleled patience during our many excursions into the human world of high school, but lately I was finding it very trying to sit still whilst waiting for another interminable lesson to be over.

There was nothing for me to learn here at Forks High. I had long passed any exam offered to someone of my 'age group' and was bored with watching the humans around me struggle with basic and simple concepts in these classes.

And while it was true that I was the reason my family and I were enrolled at this particular school at this particular time, this wasn't the first time I was bored.

Our days at high schools all over the country were boring to myself and my brothers and sisters. We sat through them merely so that we could appear normal and move amongst humans without attracting undue attention. That didn't mean we enjoyed it.

I knew that Rosalie in particular resented us moving here. She was quite happy in our last town. She had just finished high school and was headed on to college, albeit for a third time, and was less than pleased that the rest of the family had agreed to move here to Forks so that I may be closer to Isabella on a more permanent, and physically present, way. It meant that Rose would have to endure high school all over again, this time because of me.

Alice was giddy with expectation about it in direct contrast to Rosalie's distaste. Alice couldn't wait to begin her friendship with Bella. She knew that this step, me being in classes with her and attending the same high school, was a fundamental step in the right direction. Jasper was happy whenever Alice was happy and didn't mind where we lived. He was the newest member of our 'family' and therefore the newest recruit to our way of existence. He sometimes struggled with this thirst but was doing very well with the help of Alice.

Emmett was happy regardless. I had never seen Emmett struggle with a decision to move from a town. As long as his flat screen accompanied us and there were plenty of carnivores for him to toy with at meal times he was a happy chappy. I often wondered what it would be like to be Emmett. I quickly dismissed the notion when I realised I'd have to put up with Rosalie. I loved my sister but she was definitely high maintenance.

Carlisle had sensed the change in me over the previous summer. I had broached the subject of moving to Forks with Carlisle before mentioning it to any of the others. Of course Alice knew, but then Alice cheated.

Carlisle had agreed to help me bring the subject to the fore with the rest of the family. He had helped me explain what I wanted to do, where I wanted to go and he helped me calm Rosalie down and make her see reason. Esme of course had smiled at me indulgently and immediately agreed to renovate our home in Forks to accommodate us when we moved in, in readiness for the beginning of the current school year. I knew that my mother was happy for me. I knew that she was as eager as I was, and to a lesser extent Alice was, to have me begin this next phase of my life with Bella.

What bought me back from the thoughts of my family was the loudness of the thoughts of my teacher. _"Just ring already dammit." _She screamed in her mind and I studied her for a moment to discover what her irritation stemmed from.

Ah, she was getting married tomorrow and wanted the bell to ring so she could get away from here and begin the festivities. I couldn't agree more I thought to myself, willing the bell to ring.

Before the first note sounded I was on my feet and out the door. I raced towards the gym and took up position at the main door to the foyer. I leaned against the post and kept my eye on the door, waiting for Bella to appear. I saw her before she saw me, she mirrored my smile as she came through the doors and stood next to me.

I motioned towards the exit and the parking lot and she nodded.

"How many of our unfortunate classmates came to grief at your hand today then, Isabella?" I joked as we walked.

She giggled and my heart swelled. What a sound!

"Only one. Mike Newton copped a basketball to the skull. It was an accident, I swear." I could hear the wicked inflection in the word accident as she said it. We were both laughing as we headed towards the parking lot.

So, Bella disliked Mike Newton. Well well well.

BPOV

Edward's brothers and sisters were already standing by the Volvo when we arrived from the direction of the gym. Alice once again bounded towards me and she walked the rest of the way with us to my truck.

"What are you two giggling about then hey?" she asked as we neared it.

"Isabella has just tried to reboot Mike Newton's brain with a basketball Alice." Edward laughed.

"Oh good. I hope it works. Hey Bella. I'm off to the Mall tomorrow for some retail therapy. It's our mom's birthday on Sunday and I want to find something special for her. Do you want to come along?"

I glanced at Edward and for some reason his eyes were wide and I heard him hiss at his sister. What the hell? Maybe he didn't want me to hang out with Alice? If I said yes maybe Edward would go back to being the angry boy from yesterday, but if I said no maybe Alice would be offended. I had no idea what to answer.

"Alice just because your entire life is ruled by what time the shops open doesn't mean everyone wants to spend their weekends shopping you know." Edward barked in the direction of his sister.

We had reached my truck now. I had my keys in my hand and was ready to open the drivers side door. Edward was leaning casually against the front mudguard and Alice was stepping from foot to foot waiting for my answer.

I grimaced and admitted that I wasn't a keen shopper but said I'd go with her if she wanted the company. I kept my eyes on Edward as I said it to gauge his reaction. His brows closed up in the middle and a deep furrow emerged on his forehead. He ran his hand through his bronze hair one time and swallowed deeply.

He sighed before saying "Don't say you weren't warned Isabella. Alice is a demon shopper." He was smiling at me warmly now and I relaxed a little, pleased that the situation seemed to have been diffused somewhat.

"If you are finished making plans can we go home now, please?" Shot his other sister from the other side of the Volvo.

Edward shot me a look as if to say 'You can't pick your relations' and jingled his keys in the air so she could see he was already moving.

"I'll pick you up at ten tomorrow morning Bella." Said Alice as they all slid into their seats, Edward getting in the drivers seat and roaring the engine to life.

He backed out carefully and I watched the car speed off away from the school.

What had just happened?

Why had I agreed to go shopping, of all things, with Alice Cullen? I hated shopping. Loathed it even. Why had I agreed to her picking me up? If she picked me up and I didn't enjoy myself I couldn't leave till she was ready to. I hope the other sister wasn't joining us. She was frightening in her obvious dislike for me. Surely the boys wouldn't go right? I know it was their mother's birthday too, but we'd not all fit in one car anyway. Oh god, what if Edward came too?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Don't be a doctor

EPOV

"_You just feel free to thank me any time now Edward."_ Alice thought as I headed off to sit on my rock near the river.

We'd just gotten home, the whole trip made in silence. I used the time, albeit a brief time, to muse over the days events.

Isabella had not only agreed to eat with me but had also gotten in trouble for not paying attention in class, just as I had. I wasn't vain enough to hope that she'd been daydreaming of me like I had her when she got her detention, but I could hope. Perhaps I should ask Alice?

I could recall with perfect clarity each word she'd said to me today. Each time she'd laughed and why, each nuance, each glance. I was elated. I'd reserve euphoria for another time but I was getting close to it.

I wasn't thrilled that Alice had invited Bella shopping but could be gracious in my thanks for the lunch at least. "Thanks Alice." I whispered, knowing she'd hear me despite her now being in the house.

"_If we're all going to be spending the entire day at the mall tomorrow we should hunt, Edward. Jaz is thirsty and it wouldn't do any of us any harm. You in?" _Alice asked me silently.

What? What did she mean 'we' were all going shopping? She'd invited Isabella, not the rest of us. I didn't want Rosalie anywhere near Bella and I certainly didn't want to have to listen to Emmett's mental jibes for an entire day. I'd be twitching like a cockroach with its head cut off by midday if I had to be subjected to that all day. Alice on her own at a mall was bad enough, but all of us? She has to be kidding.

I sprang off my rock and ran to the back door, I swept the heavy glass aside as if it were made of Japanese rice paper and stormed into her room, hands on hips.

"Are you insane Alice?" I barked.

"Not any more than usual Edward." She laughed by way of an answer.

"Again with the drama queen solo Edward, sheesh. Take a chill pill for pity's sake. You dragged us all here so you could spend some time with her and make her love you and yet it's taken you weeks to get her to sit with you at lunch. I've done you a favour, you can thank me by buying me some Jimmy Choo's tomorrow." She didn't bother even facing me as she said it, she just continued lining up the shoes in the boxes on the floor of her enormous closet.

Jasper was lying on the sofa by the window flicking through a weaponry magazine with a huge smirk plastered across his face.

"I've been very clear about this Alice. You agreed to let me do this my way. I don't want to frighten her off. You're pushing her too fast."

"Oh please. I asked the girl to go shopping not to help me plan your wedding."

As the words slipped out her mouth she began running through memories of her and Esme flicking through bridal magazines, both of them cooing over dresses and cakes.

"Please tell me what I just saw has nothing to do with Isabella, Alice?" I begged.

"Not yet it doesn't, but it will soon enough." She giggled.

I stormed out of the room and went to find Esme. I let my mind range out around me and I picked up her mental voice as she leant over her drafting table. _"If I add a Teal colour to the living room carpet I can use those Moroccan beaded table lamps as well. Yes, those would be much nicer than the Italian ones."_

I intended to barge into the room and demand Esme take it all back but I couldn't do it. Esme may be my mother in name only, but she deserved my respect as if she really was. She would be mortified if she thought she had hurt my feelings and I didn't want to see that spread across her face. So I quietly knocked and waited till she said I could go in.

"_Oh Edward, you look upset dear." _As soon as she saw my face this was her instant thought. Esme was goodness personified. She only ever wanted us all to be happy.

"Hello Esme. I was just with Alice and she shared with me some of her memories of the two of you messing with some wedding magazines." I tried to look sheepish but I doubt I accomplished it.

"Oh, well. Yes. About that. It's not what you think, really. It was just a vague conversation between the two of us that got out of hand recently. Alice commented how Bella had blossomed in the, well, blossomed over the past year and we got talking about what fashions would suit her new, um, figure. One thing lead to another and we just innocently wondered, out loud, what shape wedding dress would suit her. Honestly Edward we didn't mean any harm."

If I'd only _heard_ her words I'd have taken them at face value. But I could see the smile on her face and knew instantly that her and Alice had been anything other than innocent when this particular discussion had taken place.

"Please Esme, don't encourage Alice. She's invited Bella to go shopping tomorrow as it is." I said worriedly.

"I know dear. But you also know Alice. Reining her in is near impossible at the best of times. She's so eager to have Bella be her sister, I'm not sure even your father could curb her enthusiasm at this point."

I moved to sit on the sofa by the window and hung my head in my hands. As I ran them through my hair, I felt Esme's tiny frame join me at my side. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and sighed softly.

"I know this is frustrating for you dear, but Bella is worth it. We all just want you to be happy we don't mean any harm. Alice tells me you sat together at lunch today?" I couldn't miss the excitement in her voice as she asked.

"Yes we did. For some of lunch anyway. I had a detention to do first. Actually, you might be able to help me with something regarding that Esme.

A normal teenage boy who comes home and tells his mother he had a detention today would be grounded wouldn't he?" I asked, trying desperately to keep the smirk off my face.

"Sorry Edward, it wont be me who spoils the big shopping trip tomorrow. Alice would kill me if I was to play the heavy now." She laughed and ruffled my hair as she got up from the sofa and went back to her designs.

"I'd ask how you knew about that but I can see there is absolutely no point."

Esme's laughter was still ringing in my ears when I heard Carlisle call for me to join him in his study.

I didn't bother to knock on Carlisle's door as he knew I was on my way anyway. I smiled when I heard what he was thinking.

"_Just be a dad, don't be a doctor, just be a dad, don't lecture him. Be kind and careful. Don't lecture."_

I stood at his door and leant on the frame, a huge smile on my face.

"What's up Dr Cullen?" I asked.

"Come in, son. I've tipped my hand haven't I?" he laughed.

"Yep. So you may as well just spit it out now."

"I was just wondering how it was all going, that's all. Are you making progress? Have you given any more thought to our last discussion? Have you decided how to proceed?" He leant forward and put his clasped hands under his chin, obviously eager for any news.

"Not yet Carlisle. I can't tell her anything yet. She seems to like me and she continues to acquiesce to my wish to spend time with her, but I can't read her like I can others. I have no idea if she is just indulging me or whether she truly wants to get to know me. I'm all at sea here, I have no basis with which to form a plan."

"Son, you are looking at this like a doctor, not as a man." He laughed, the irony of his mental thoughts prior to our conversation not lost on him, obviously. He continued, "Bella is a human Edward, which I know you realize. You need to look inside yourself and find your own humanity when being with her. She'd expect you to woo her, for want of a better word. You have a unique talent; use it to your advantage. Listen to the other boys around you and take their lead."

I audibly growled when he said the last line. Those foul boys were nothing like me. I was a gentleman and would never, ever think those vile things about my Bella. She was beautiful and pure and she deserved someone who would protect her, cherish her and make her smile and laugh. Not someone to ogle her and take from her so blatantly all her womanly charms. I'd never allow it. Even if she eventually chose someone other than myself I'd never allow anyone to debase her, treat her with such disrespect as those boys at the high school. The idea that someone like Mike Newton might one day get the chance to speak with her, let alone touch her, made me tremble visibly. I could feel primeval rage drag itself up from my groin and I growled again in disgust.

Everything happened at once.

Carlisle shot around his desk and placed a hand directly on my shoulder holding me steady.

Jasper flew into the room and looked wide-eyed at me, assessing the situation.

Alice all but toppled me over in her haste to get to me.

"What? What did I do?" I asked them. Looking from one to the next, reading the pain and horror in their mental thoughts as I passed them each in turn.

"I just saw you holding Mike Newton upside down by his ankles Edward." Said Alice.

"I could feel your rage from the third floor dude. I don't need to be able to read minds to work out that you were very close to losing control for a minute there." Jasper offered.

Carlisle took the pressure out of the hand that was on my shoulders and sighed. "Son, you blanked out there for a moment and then began swaying. I was worried you were in pain."

"_Little Eddies balls finally dropped I see." _Came from Emmett who was somewhere in the house but if he was smart he'd be gone by the time I collected my thoughts.

"I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind that's all. It's a bit overwhelming. Thanks Jasper, Alice, I'll be fine now." Their expressions softened when they realised I was back in control of my emotions and they headed back to whatever it was that they were doing before.

"_She's nervous about tomorrow Edward, an extra blanket will help her sleep tonight." _Alice sent me as she retreated.

Carlisle went back to sit behind his desk again, his hands back under his chin as he studied my face.

"I know its overwhelming, son. But you are doing fine, I swear. Just be yourself and Bella can't help but want to spend time with you. But, and I want you to take this seriously, you need to think about telling her the truth, before you take this any further."

"I can't Carlisle. She'll hate me. She'll see me as the monster I am and not the man inside if I tell her too soon. I want her to know me fully before I tell her any of that."

"Knowing you fully includes your nature Edward. Will she thank you if you allow her to fall in love with someone you're not?"

I couldn't fault his logic obviously. It would be a lie. A monstrous one.

"I'll think more about it Carlisle, I promise. But I really do need to go now. Thank you for taking the time with me, I appreciate it."

"Of course Edward. Go to Bella now. Keep her safe. You're doing the right thing." He smiled as he said it and I was grateful for his encouragement when the others just seemed to get a laugh out of my nightly visits to sit and watch Isabella sleep.

I nodded once more and fled into the night reminding myself to choose a fleecy blanket for her tonight.

BPOV

I remember finding the red glowing numbers of my alarm clock for the last time around 2am. I had tossed and turned and tried my hardest to find sleep up until that point and I think my mind finally gave up and took over at two. I was so nervous about tomorrow and I had hardly eaten anything at dinner and Charlie had wondered out loud if I was feeling alright.

I had told him earlier that I was going shopping with a girl from my Geography class and he'd raised an eyebrow skeptically. He was right to be skeptical too. I wasn't a shopper. Far from it. I wasn't interested in fashion and preferred to hang out in jeans and t-shirts almost all year round. In Phoenix that hadn't been an issue as the winters weren't very cold anyway. But to prepare to come to Forks I'd had to find a coat and jumpers, jerseys and jackets. Renee had reveled in the trips we'd made but I suffered them in silence seeing them only as a means to an end.

I could imagine Alice dragging me from shop to shop and dressing me up like a Barbie doll in outfits that I couldn't afford and wouldn't wear anyway. I was dreading it.

Charlie had offered me a wad of cash to take shopping, but I'd declined. I wasn't preparing to buy anything anyway, maybe a book or two if I could find anything decent. I told him thanks but no thanks. He seemed dejected by that so I told him I'd take a little of it for books, that seemed to make him feel better.

I had excused myself to go to my room as soon as I'd finished the dishes and Charlie had waved me goodnight from his spot in front of a ball game.

I'd spent an age waiting for my ancient laptop to boot up. I made a quick list of the books I wanted to buy tomorrow, mostly classics like Pride and Prejudice and some Thomas Hardy seeing as I'd had to leave mine behind at Renee's. Baggage weights and all that. I checked my email (just one from Renee as I hadn't brought too many friends email addresses with me when I left Phoenix) and replied to one from her that she had written only the night before. She wanted details on the people at the school and whom I had made friends with. To say that the reply was brief was an understatement.

I had deliberately omitted details of the Cullen clan. There really was nothing to say anyway.

Edward Cullen was the beautiful bronze haired boy who stole the breath out of my lungs just by looking at me sounded too creepy and trying to describe Alice was just as hard. What would I say? His sister Alice was an elfin, spiky haired girl who bounced around like she was a jack in the box and treated me like a long lost friend, despite only having met me today at lunch for the first time?

Renee would hop the first plane here and rescue me from the madness if I wrote any of that!

Thoughts of how to best describe Edward and Alice were what I remembered last thinking of as the night finally claimed me.

I awoke to the strains of Kings of Leon when my alarm went off at 7.50am.

My first thought was to find whatever it was that smelled like Edward this morning. The smell was strong again now and I couldn't for the life of me work out what it was emanating from. I sniffed along the line of stuffed animals on the shelves above my bed, nothing. I ran my nose along my bedclothes, nothing. All I smelled there was my shampoo and myself. I pulled clothes out of the laundry hamper to no avail. My bookshelves held no promise either, all they smelled of was well-loved book pages. My robe was hanging over the rocking chair in the corner and in a last ditch effort I grabbed it and pulled it to my nose.

I was immediately pulled back to the detention room yesterday. My robe smelled of Edward Cullen. What the hell?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Look what I found at the mall.

EPOV

This was the most excruciating torture. This many minds in one place was normally difficult, I'll admit that, but this was over and above the hardest day of my life, so far.

I'd watched Bella, my Bella, dragged from one shop to another. Alice was relentless and I was powerless.

Jewelry stores, make up stores, shoe shops, hand bag emporiums, more make up shops, designer dress shops where even the mannequins looked uncomfortable, department stores full of bored housewives and even more bored husbands carrying bags, screaming children all forced into the place by mothers insisting they wear black lace up shoes to school/church/great aunt Helen's 80th birthday party next Saturday, darling.

So many inane voices all hell bent on either picking up a bargain or spending as many hours as possible trying to locate something special for someone. Almost every mind I encountered was frustrated at the sheer volume of people all crammed into this one shopping mall today. I've never felt more akin to them in my existence.

Aaaah! It was torture. I hated it and I could tell that Isabella hated it too. She smiled as often as Alice looked at her but her heart just wasn't in it.

"_Help Edward, she's hating it."_ Alice thought when she spotted me behind the row of potted plants that separated us in the food court. Bella was eating a croissant and sipping a latte, Alice was pretending to sip her latte, and the pool of carrier bags at her feet almost swamped her.

I wanted to rescue Bella from this horror but I didn't want her to know I was there. I wanted to honour Alice's request for 'bonding' time and 'girl talk' time but as yet I'd not witnessed any of that.

There was conversation; it wasn't like they were totally mute as they shopped. But I don't think it was the kind of chatter Alice was hoping for. Bella mumbled her approval at various outfits; oohed and aahed in all the right places it was true. But in the end, from an observer's point of view, all it looked like was relentless dragging from shop to shop. Once again I wished Alice and my gifts were in reverse. I'd be able to tell her silently that she should take Bella to a bookshop, the National Geographic shop on the bottom floor or the CD store by the exit. Bella would love those stores, not the shoe shops and endless mini skirted cashiers who sneered down their noses as my beautiful girl.

Instead I was stuck being invisible. If I showed myself Bella would more than likely bolt, she'd think I was some sort of sick stalker. But if I didn't Alice would never forgive me and Bella would never want to spend another day with her, leaving me with no choice but to only ever watch her and see her at her house or at school. I wanted her to enjoy spending time with my family, I wanted her to know them, I wanted her to want to join us one day. I was getting more and more panicked as the day wore on.

I had just resolved to show myself when Bella said, "Alice, is that your brother sitting at the table behind that palm tree?"

BPOV

That shock of unruly bronze hair could only belong to Edward Cullen. Nobody could pull off that sexy messy coif like he could. I was sure it was him.

"Probably Bella. He said he needed some books for school and he probably heard me say we were coming here today too."

She turned around and poked him through the palm trees fronds. He didn't seem to startle when she did it though. Did he know we were sitting here? Was he just waiting for an invitation to join us?

I'd had a strong sense of his being near to me when we were in the handbag store. I'd shrugged it off as de ja vu and had had to run to catch up to Alice as she went deeper and deeper into the store.

Again when we were studying the centre's layout map I'd thought I'd seen him ducking into the men's room opposite. I'd convinced myself it was wishful thinking and had again shaken it off as I struggled to keep pace with Alice.

Seems my instincts were right.

He stood and I could see that he was wearing tight blue jeans and a pale blue button down. He ran a hand through his hair and turned his dazzling smile directly at me.

"Hello Isabella." He crooned.

Good god. He was beautiful. Amazingly beautiful. Women and girls all through the food court were openly staring at him, some with their mouths agape and he was standing here, at my table, staring down at _me._

Answer him idiot I thought to myself as I raised my eyes to his, "Hi Edward. Would you like to join us?"

I slid my chair along and made way for him. He tugged a chair from the table behind us towards me and sat down putting his Cd store carrier bag at his feet.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt you ladies and your shopping." He said, shoving his hands through his hair again.

The smell of his shampoo hit me and I inhaled deeply. The same scent that was on my robe this morning. How strange.

"You aren't interrupting Edward. I think we are just about done, unless there is something else you'd like to look at Bella?" I could've fallen on Alice's neck in thanks as she said the words 'we are almost done'. Thank god.

It wasn't that I'd not enjoyed myself; I sort of had in a weird way. Alice was a whirlwind and I'd gotten a great workout just trying to keep track of her. But shopping just wasn't my thing, not like it was for her anyway. I could appreciate the pretty jewelry and the nice shoes and bags, but I'd never have any use for any of it so I didn't covet it like she did.

"I'm good Alice, really." I said, hoping she'd start fishing in her bag for her car keys.

"Didn't you need some books today Isabella?" Edward asked. Which was weird because I don't recall having said anything about books at all. I'd made a list last night but I'd left it on my bed stand.

"Yeah, I do need books today before we go. I saw a good sized store by the exit Alice, can we stop there on our way out?"

"Let's go then. I can check out the gift shop next to it seeing as I am supposed to be here buying something for Mom's birthday. What did you choose Edward?" she asked.

"I've not found anything yet myself. Perhaps I'll find something in the bookstore."

Edward bent down to collect his carrier bags and slid out of his seat, leaning back to offer me his hand as I was getting out of my own. I took it without thinking and blinked hard at the static shock.

"Oops, sorry. Mom's always telling me not to shuffle my feet and build up a charge." I giggled.

He mumbled something under his breath and pointed in the direction of the bookstore, and best of all the direction of the exit.

EPOV

I followed Alice and Bella down the centre of the mall and into the bookstore cursing myself the whole way. Alice kept up a steady stream of thank you's in her head but I couldn't indulge my fantasies of this being a welcome turn of events because I'd obviously just made a serious mistake.

Bella had never once made mention of needing books, ever. Not once.

I knew she wanted to look at books only because I'd read her note on the bed stand this morning.

And just now I'd reminded her of it when quite obviously I wasn't supposed to know anything about it.

The look on her face as I said it was torture. I hated keeping things from her. I hated lying to her but most of all I hated that she had to doubt her own brain in order to be anywhere near me.

The bookstore was huge. Aisle after aisle of tomes and Bella looked in heaven as we entered. A smile played on her lips as she ran her hands over their spines as she searched for the genre she needed. I was interested to see where she'd head so pretended that I needed what was on the shelving adjacent to her, so as to see what she chose.

She was in the classic literature section, picking up and replacing volumes of Tennyson, Austen and even leather bound volumes of Shakespeare's sonnets.

She kept a copy of Thomas Hardy's Tess of the d'Urbervilles and another she held onto was Pride and Prejudice just as it was listed on her forgotten list. I suppressed a guffaw. Over sentimental at the very least.

She scanned the backs of both volumes and seemed to debate something before putting the Austen novel back on the shelf with a sigh. I knew she needed, or at the very least wanted that book, why would she replace it on the shelf?

She moved down the aisle towards the autobiographies and I retraced her steps and slipped the Austen novel off the shelf. It would be my gift to her.

Sir Winston Churchill's biography held her interest for a few moments before she turned tail and headed down another aisle. Cookbooks, travel guides, popular culture volumes adorned these shelves in a seemingly random order.

The other shoppers here were more civilized than in other parts of the mall. Quieter, more reserved. They either came in knowing exactly what they wanted and quickly grabbed it and left, or they came in to browse the expansive collection and stood reading to themselves from whatever had peaked their interest. This was a very nice place to be for someone like me who had spent hour upon hour trying to block out the multitude of mental voices in this place up till now. I liked it here.

I couldn't see the name of the book Bella was now reading the slipcover of but whatever it was brought a smile to her face. She chose another of the same genre and again a smile played on her lips.

When she moved to the end of that bank of shelves I moved into it to get a look at what had held her interest this time. What a curious selection. Rod McKuen. It looked like poetry of all things. Poetry and the lyrics to music. Several small volumes of it. I'd not heard of the man and from the dust jacket he looked to be middle aged and English in origin. I grabbed both volumes and made a note that if asked I'd say it was for Esme's birthday.

I went to stand by a display of Harry Potter books when I felt it.

Then I smelled it.

I dipped down slightly into a crouch. It was an involuntary movement and the instant I'd completed the move I straightened and looked around at the faces near me to see if I'd been detected. I had, but only by my enemy.

Alice came into the store with a glazed look in her eyes desperately trying to find me. Shouting my name as she went.

"_Edward. Edward. Wolves. There are wolves near Bella."_

I sought her eyes and nodded. Fear was bubbling inside me, as was venom. I could only see one but I knew Alice was blinded when they were near so her gift would be no help in a fight. If there were more it was better for us to run, which I was loathe to do, than stay and defend. My first priority was Bella and my sister's safety.

"Call Carlisle. Go home as fast as you can." I said in a quiet whisper, now standing at her side.

"But…" I didn't give her a chance to finish. Isabella was _my_ responsibility to protect and that's exactly what I intended to do now.

"NOW." I growled roughly under my breath.

BPOV

I was so caught up in the array of books in this giant store that it was some time before I realised there was a very tall, very brown boy standing beside me grinning at me.

"That's a good one, I've read that one myself." He motioned towards the book in my hand.

"Yeah, I've read it too. Not as good as the first one, but you can't move on to episode three without having read it I suppose." I agreed.

"Most people don't bother with the books and only ever see the movies."

"Not me. I'm not one for science fiction movies so the books are fine for me. I don't need to see the monsters in the flesh thanks."

"I'm Jacob. It's nice to meet another Star Wars fan." He said, offering me his huge hand. I shook it and felt a bit like I'd just shaken hands with a St Bernard! He had the largest, hottest hands I'd ever felt. They were more like giant paws! He also had the whitest teeth I'd ever seen. What's with all the beautiful boys in this place?

"Bella. May the force be with you." I was laughing heartily by this point. Edward came around from the row opposite and stood at my elbow, obviously waiting for an introduction.

"Jacob this is Edward my um, friend."

The two boys stood squarely staring at each other for a tad too long a moment before Jacob turned and headed back to the car manual section, tossing a casual "See you round Bella" over his shoulder as he went. Edward made a low hissing sound as he dipped his head towards me in a parting gesture. How weird is that? I'd heard of love at first sight, but hatred at first sight? Boys were weird.

"Where is Alice?" I asked Edward as I headed to the cashier.

"She wasn't feeling well and asked me to take you home. Is that ok with you Isabella?"

"Oh. Well. I suppose that's fine Edward. Sorry to trouble you though. You probably aren't ready to leave yet."

The idea of an hours drive in the confines of the shiny silver Volvo with Edward made my brain hurt. Again I hoped I'd not make a fool of myself or bore him to death on the trip.

"I'd like to leave at once if that's ok. Alice really didn't look well and I'd like to get home as soon as I can to check on her if you don't mind?" He seemed agitated and I was impressed that his sister's safety and well-being was so obviously important to him. Beautiful and kind hearted. A killer combination.

EPOV

I stood behind Bella as she paid for her book. I noticed that she only ended up buying the Hardy Novel. Good, I'd give her the Austen and the McKuen volumes later.

I could hear the mental thoughts of the wolf to my right and was picking up the vague thoughts of two more in another shop further to our left.

The one in the bookstore knew what I was and was prepared to fight if I made a sudden move toward any of the humans in it. I had made eye contact with him briefly and he seemed shocked when he saw Bella speak with me so calmly just now.

He was young, very young, maybe 15 or 16 but he knew what he was and knew that his primary role in life was to dispose of my kind with the least energy expended. And he was prepared to do just that if I didn't leave NOW.

Bella was putting her change into her purse so I put a hand on the small of her back and lead her towards the exit and out towards where I had parked my car. I had no time to drink in the feel of her warm skin under my hand or the strawberry scent of her hair as she walked at my side. I ushered her to the car and into it as fast as I could without rousing her suspicions and was headed out onto the freeway and back to Forks within minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Drive

EPOV

It took all my concentration to drive while Bella sat so near to me. The enclosed space made her scent swirl under my nose and I tried in vain to concentrate only on the road ahead. She radiated warmth. It closed the space between us and settled around me.

My body tingled from the closeness, my hand ached to snake out and run down her arm. I wanted so much to be closer still, to actually be allowed to take her hand in mine while we drove. Would she ever see me that way? Would she ever feel comfortable enough with me to _want_ me to take her hand? How long would it be before it was expected that I'd lay my arm along the back of her shoulders when we sat this near to each other? How long would I have to suffer this infernal distance?

It wasn't lost on me that my thoughts of Bella had shifted in recent weeks. Now that we were sharing classes together and her age had caught up with mine, at least as close in age as I seemed to be to the untrained eye, I had begun to think of Bella as more than someone who needed my protection.

I found myself fantasizing about kissing her, holding her hand and had to stop myself more than once from staring at the creamy white flesh at her collarbone when she wore a collared shirt.

I had to stop thinking like this or we were going to have a crash from which I'd walk away and Bella would not. I shook my head to clear the mental images.

"Are you happy with your purchases today Isabella?" I hoped this would open up a line of communication and take my mind off my thoughts.

"Oh yes, thank you. That was a great store. So many books to choose from. I only got Tess today though. What did you get?"

"A few novels and a book of poetry for Esme. Perhaps you've heard of the author? Rod McKuen?" I was careful to keep my hands firmly on the wheel so I could watch her response to that. I felt sneaky and underhanded for the trick, but was eager to see if it made her smile, at the very least.

She closed her eyes and drew in a breath between partially closed lips before answering.

"She will love McKuen. I sure do." It was said in a wistful voice and I wondered if his poetry conjured up anything in particular for her. I'd never seen her with one of his books and I'd certainly never heard her recite any of it. But then I didn't spend every waking moment with her, or near her.

There were months of these past years that I'd spent with my family, many miles from her. I hated to leave her during those times, but did concede that spending time with my own kind, with my own family, was important both to them and me. But I did loathe being so far from her that I couldn't watch and listen for her and about her in other people's minds. But I chose to block those times from my consciousness; they were dark and frightening months for me. I didn't like to recall them.

"I hope she does. It's her birthday tomorrow and we are having a family dinner and I'll give them to her then." I wanted her to think we were a normal family, did normal family things. Again I hated lying to her but this wasn't the time nor the place to offer her any other look into my family dynamic.

Our hasty exit from the mall didn't seem to have bothered her at all and for that I was grateful. Conversations about wolves and vampires were not high on my priority list for this early in the peace.

"What Cd's did you buy today?" she asked.

"Oh, um. Just some classical stuff." Should I tell her that I don't really like the more modern pop music that the other teenagers listened to?

"I like a bit of classical too. Some of the boom chica boom music just gives me a headache." She laughed.

I laughed along with her all the while thinking how very alike we were.

"I hope Alice is feeling better." I felt myself warm from the inside out at the emotion in her voice as she asked after Alice.

She was so giving, so caring. Of course I knew she was all those things, but whenever it was proven to me, and now in this very close proximity, I did actually feel physical warmth. That was no easy feat for something like me, a sedentary and cold beast

"Did you know that our father, Carlisle, is a doctor? I'm sure she's home by now and dad is taking good care of her."

"No, I didn't know your dad was a doctor. Wow. My dad is a policeman. It would've been handy having a dad who was on hand to fix my scrapes when I was growing up. I wasted so many hours waiting for doctors to read x-rays and bandage me up, I could probably get back about six months of my life that's been wasted sitting in emergency rooms!"

She laughed loudly at her own joke and I laughed along, but the whole time I was laughing I was silently cursing not being able to give those months back to her. I was sure I'd given her many months back of course; I'd saved the day more often than not. But I was also sure that when I was with my family I'd missed many a scraped knee, many falls and many illnesses.

"At least having a dad who's a cop would mean no monsters come knocking on your door." I looked across at her as I said it to see how she'd react. She just continued laughing and nodding in agreement.

Monsters indeed…

BPOV

His laughter bounced around the cabin of the car and wrapped itself around me.

I could see him in my peripheral vision and I'd been reminding myself mentally for half the trip to not openly stare at him as he drove. Being so close to him made my stomach do flip-flops and I was sure I was either sweating or shivering most of the time.

I felt so guilty when I caught myself feeling pleased that Alice had had to rush off. Only a horrible person would wish someone else ill, surely? I hadn't meant to think it, but he was just so, so beautiful. His skin was so creamy white, so crease free, he couldn't be real.

He had impossibly long eyelashes and the set of his jaw made his face so very sexy. I had to shake my head to clear those kinds of thoughts from it. I didn't want to be busted drooling over Alice's brother, how embarrassing.

For the hundredth time I wished it was a longer drive home. I loved being in his car with him like this, I felt like I had him all to myself for once. No drooling women in food courts, no cashiers pressing their chests out at him as they rang up his sales, no teenage girls brushing past him in the hope he'd notice them. I groaned out loud and realised I had been louder than I'd liked when he whipped his head over in my direction.

Busted!

"What's wrong Isabella?" he actually looked concerned. He probably thinks I'm a nutter for groaning for no reason.

"Ah, nothing. Can I ask you something?" The question had left my lips before I could rethink it.

"Of course, anything."

"Why do you choose to call me Isabella? Everyone else calls me Bella."

"Isabella is your name is it not?"

"Yes, it is. But you didn't answer my question."

"I think Isabella is a more grown up version, wouldn't you agree?" He was smiling as he said it and I wondered why. It didn't seem a particularly amusing topic.

"Oh. I guess so. Nobody ever uses it too much, my grandmother used to." I giggled when I thought of my Nanna standing on the back porch calling me inside, I knew I was in trouble because she used my _entire_ name, middle name and all.

"I only ever get called by my whole name when I'm in big trouble." He added and laughed with me.

"I was just thinking exactly that!"

I didn't notice we had arrived at my driveway till he turned the engine off and turned to face me.

"Oh, we're here. How did you know where I lived?"

"Everyone knows where the Chief of Police lives Isabella, it pays to know these things if you drive a car in this town." He grinned at me, a really sexy, cheeky grin I might add. Wow.

"Will you wish Alice well for me please Edward? If she's up to it she can call me later, or maybe tomorrow, but only if she wants to?" I asked, reaching for the door handle.

He reached over and stilled my hand with his own. I looked into his eyes and he smirked at me. "Please stay there a moment Isabella."

He took his seatbelt off and leapt from the car; coming around to my door he opened it and offered me his hand.

I took it, trembling as I did and stood out of the car.

"Has nobody ever opened a car door for you Isabella? You are beet red." I could hear the teasing in his voice but couldn't respond. I was now standing toe to toe with this glorious boy and I was finding it hard to think, let alone breath.

"Um, does my dad count?"

"I think not. I will tell Alice you wished her well Isabella. Thank you for allowing me to bring you home. Take good care."

"Thank you Edward." Was all I could manage. He was so formal, so well mannered, like he was one of those silent screen actors or something. Manners were one thing; this was taking it to the extreme. I liked it. A lot.

I hadn't even reached the front door when I heard the tyres of the Volvo spin on the gravel verge. By the time I turned around he was gone. I sighed and let myself into the house.

Edward Cullen had bought me home, in his car. He'd laughed _with _me, not at me. The stinging electrical shock of his hand on mine just now would have to be enough to keep me company for the rest of the day.

I bounded up the stairs to my room and flopped down on my bed and covered my face with my hands.

Edward Cullen had bought me home, in his car. I'd just spent a whole hour _alone_ with him. I hadn't made a fool of myself even once. Was it silly to want to email my mother and tell her about him?

EPOV

My whole family was seated at the dining room table when I returned home.

"_There was no warning Edward. I can't see the wolves. I can see that Bella is safe now, thank you for taking her home." _I nodded at Alice and took my place beside her.

"What do we do Carlisle?" I asked, running my hands through my hair.

"I don't think there is anything we can do Edward. The wolves live here too. Port Angeles is neutral territory. Neither group owns it and no actual threat was made from what I can gather from Alice." Carlisle didn't look particularly worried; neither did anyone else as far as I could gather from their mental thoughts.

Emmett was spoiling for a fight, but then, Emmett was always spoiling for a fight.

Jasper soaked up my fear and smiled at me as an assurance that there was nothing to worry about.

Rosalie was filing her nails and thinking about what colour to paint them once this meeting was over. She was infuriating.

Esme was worried though; worried that Bella had been frightened by the sudden exit from the mall.

"She's fine Esme, really she is. She didn't even realize the danger, I'm sure of it. But I want to take extra precautions now that we know the pack has reformed. I want Bella watched. At least until we can assess how many there are and what they intend to do now they know we have also returned."

"The pack must have known for quite some time that we were here Edward. The fever doesn't set in unless there are some of our kind near to the reservation, so they've known for a while. Do you think they were present at the mall today as a warning?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I don't think they were giving us a warning. The young wolf in the store knew what I was and was prepared to defend himself, but he wasn't intent on causing an affray at all. There were two more close by but neither of them came in and neither of them joined him when we left either."

"Ok. So they know we're back. We know they know. Why don't we just go down to La Push and sort it out?" Said Emmett.

"We don't know how large the pack is Emmett. And whilst I don't doubt our ability to defend ourselves should it come to that, I'd rather we know what we are dealing with. Provoking a response is in no ones best interest." Carlisle was ever the peacekeeper.

I put my head down and pinched my nose between my fingers. This was excruciating. The idea that wolves were anywhere near my Bella churned my gut. Young, newly made, out of control wolves at that. Of all the things I had had to protect her from, she had to now be protected from stinking dogs! Why couldn't it be something simple like a horny teenage boy? _That _I could deal with.

"_We'll take turns keeping an eye on her Edward. No harm will come to her." _It was Alice she knew I was worried. She knew I hated not being in control of the situation and she knew it was not in my nature to sit and wait. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Keeping Isabella Swan safe was turning into a full time job.

BPOV

I took one more look at the clock and turned out the light.

I couldn't turn my brain off again tonight. I'd be a nervous wreck soon if I didn't get one or two good nights sleep soon. My thoughts returned over and over to the way he'd laughed. The way he'd touched my wrist in the car, the hand he'd offered me when I got out of his car was cool but soft. The way his eyes lit up when I joked with him, how young and handsome he was when he teased me.

Was it stupid to wish he'd been jealous seeing me talking to another boy?

I think I had a massive crush on Edward Cullen.

My subconscious took a strange turn right before I fell into a deep sleep.

"I hope Edward likes this new nightie I bought today when he comes to my room tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Mr Mysterious

**BPOV**

"_Mr Mysterious, has got me so serious_

_Now I'm delirious_

_I try and try to just move on_

_But all I do is play this song_

_Mr Mysterious, has got me so serious_

Now I'm delirious…" Oh how apt is THAT ring tone? Who in gods name is calling at this hour on a Sunday I thought as I flipped my phone open, scraping my hair out of my eyes as I did.

"Hello." My voice was gravelly and probably sounded like I'd been at the pub all night last night.

"Hey Bella, its Alice. Hope you had a nice time yesterday. Sorry I had to ditch you, I was throwing up all the way home." Why does she sound so perky at this hour? Maybe she needs a little Ritalin to even her out or something? She hums along on a different frequency to me, that's for sure.

"Urgggh, thanks for the visual Alice. Are you ok now though?"

"Yep. No problems today. Must have been something I ate." She giggled. "What have you got planned for today?"

"Not much. Laundry, chores, Geography assignment. What about you?"

"Same. So, sorry again that I ditched you yesterday, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"Yeah Alice, see you tomorrow. Glad you're feeling better."

I rolled over and put my phone back on the bed stand next to the book list I'd written. Huh, I wonder how Edward knew I needed books? And how did he manage to sit only one palm frond away from us in the food court? His weird reaction to that Jacob kid, what was with that?

Oh well, these were all things I'd have to think about later. Today I had to get myself organized and ready for another week at school. My assignment wouldn't do itself and if I wanted to avoid wearing my old sweats I'd have to put on a load of laundry too.

My toiletries bag was on my dresser and I grabbed it and my robe on my way to the bathroom. I buried my nose in my robe and drank in Edward's heady scent. Whoa! Holy shit! Why did I do that just now? What the hell? How did I know his scent would be on it this morning? And apart from that, _why_ was his scent on it this morning?

School on Monday was suddenly looking intriguing from where I sat.

**EPOV**

"Dammit Alice leave the poor girl alone. It's early. She was only just stirring a few minutes ago, let her rest."

I was irritated this morning. It had been an awfully long night sitting in the rocking chair watching Bella sleep. I was glad she slept tonight, no tossing and turning as she had of late. I was pleased she got some good rest.

What was bothering me was my newly acquired reaction to her. Oh her scent had always tortured me, it was true. But last night I had felt another subtle shift in my reaction to her.

She had gone to bed in a new nightgown. All pale blues and creams with lace trimmings and ribbons at the shoulder.

It was very, very feminine and very, very beautiful. As soon as I took up my position in the chair I noticed it. I couldn't decide what was more delicious, the nightgown or her skin as it peeked out from under the lace.

It had bunched up around her hips in the middle of the night and I'd been forced to drape her blankets over her, despite her being too warm for her blankets in the first place, just so that I could stand to be in the same room for a moment longer.

Why hadn't she worn her usual sweats and stretchy t-shirt to bed? That was bad enough, the way the material expanded to take her shape as she slept. This new nightgown was a nightmare that seemed designed specifically for me!

All through the night it taunted me. I'd sat in the rocking chair shifting uncomfortably, my trousers becoming unbearably tight at one point, until I'd had to leave. I'd crept back out the window I'd entered by and had sat in the cold night air perched in the tree for an hour in order to cool down. Not literally, temperature didn't bother me, neither the heat nor the cold. I'd had to cool down my building desire.

I wasn't oblivious to sexual desire. I was a man after all. Albeit an immortal one. Desire was natural and it transposed my humanity and my vampiric nature. Even beasts in the forest experienced desire. It had just never occurred to me to think of Bella that way before. I had spent so many years protecting her it had never occurred to me to _want _her before, that's all. I had listened to so many idiotic schoolboy fantasies about her lately in the minds of boys at the high school; perhaps this shift in my awareness was merely a consequence of those trespassing thoughts? Sort of like transference, or my subconscious. I'd had to endure scandalous thoughts directed at Bella for a while now, maybe I was just reacting to those and the ones I was experiencing for myself weren't borne out of my own mind?

I only knew of one person who'd know and I didn't relish having to ask him about it. At all.

"_Leave me alone Edward. Bella is my friend too now. Just deal bro." _ Alice said it in a perfect imitation of Emmett's voice and was laughing loudly as she skipped down the hall and back through her own bedroom door. She was so smug. She'd just spoken to Bella on her cell phone, something I couldn't do as yet and my jealousy was eating at me. It was just one more thing I wanted to be able to do, wanted her to expect me to do, as her partner. Aargh, partner. What an awful word. Boyfriend was worse. Soul mate was ridiculous considering the sorry state of my soul. Life partner was bloody atrocious as I wasn't even technically alive! Calling Bella my mate was also out of the question given the types of thoughts I'd had about her lately.

For now I'd have to settle for 'friend', the way she'd introduced me to the dog in the bookstore yesterday. I should be grateful that she even thought of me as a friend, for now. We'd only just met as far as she was concerned. I wondered for the hundredth time in the past few days whether she thought of me as the annoyingly clingy brother of her friend Alice, or did she think of Alice as my annoying and interfering little sister?

"_Sorry Edward, I know you'd like to call her too. Oh, by the way, I hope you liked the new nightgown. Oh yes, Carlisle is about to call for you." _My mouth hung open like a goldfish as I took in what she was saying. She _knew_ about the nightgown! Oh please don't let her know about my less than gentlemanly reaction to it!

"_Edward, I have a few minutes if you want to see me before my shift starts." _

I'd have to stop worrying about that and see what Carlisle wanted first.

I found him on the back terrace, reclining in a deck chair looking out over the Sitka Spruce that lined our back territory.

"It's stunning out here at this hour isn't it son?"

I sat in the matching deck chair and stared out at the river flanked by the huge trees and sighed, "Yes, it is."

"Things have changed for you, again, haven't they Edward?" He asked. It shocked me to the core and for a hundredth of a second I wondered if he too had developed mind reading capabilities and I'd somehow missed the memo!

"How did you know?"

"It's nothing to be afraid of nor embarrassed about. Really, it isn't. It's normal. It's not only normal for 17-year-old human boys but it's also normal for 107-year-old vampires too. I'm sure you can recall the years we've all spent trying to avoid the obvious signs of the chemistry between Emmett and Rose? God knows they flaunt it enough. And whilst Alice and Jasper are more reserved they aren't any less desperate to be with one another Edward. It is a normal thing to desire Bella."

I thought for a moment about all he'd said and nodded my agreement.

"I might know all that Carlisle but that doesn't change the fact that to me Bella is still a girl. I've spent so long thinking of her as only a little girl that I can't now feel good about seeing her as a woman."

"It will seem odd for a while, I agree. It makes it doubly difficult to make the transition from girl to woman with Bella because we ourselves don't change or grow older, I can see that too. I believe that if you try to think of yourself more as a 17 year old boy rather than the man you are you'll get through this more easily."

"You assume I can do that though Carlisle. I can't read her. I don't know what she wants from me, or anyone else for that matter. I don't know if she wants a normal 17 year old boy, or someone who is older, more mature."

"Well son, I guess you are going to have to do this the old fashioned way. Find out what she wants. Find out what she needs. You've been so busy taking care of her you've forgotten to let her have a choice in what she wants. Perhaps it wont harm either of you to make a few mistakes along the way?" He was grinning as he said it but I knew he was right.

Bella was becoming a woman and I needed to become a man right along side of her.

**BPOV**

I was boring a hole in the classroom door while I waited for him to arrive.

I'd arrived early, wanted to be in my seat before he got here so that I could watch his expression when he saw me. I wanted the upper hand for a change.

I needed answers and I'd be damned if he'd distract me with his sweet smile today!

Oh those smiles. The thought of it as he leaned across me in his car, wow. His eyes had darkened noticeably when I stood to meet him as I got out of the car too. They'd gone from topaz to onyx as he stared into my own, then he took my hand. Of course I'd glazed over by that point, his nearness knocking the breath from my lungs refusing to let my brain function coherently.

I shook my head and rid myself of those thoughts. I wouldn't let him distract me from my mission today. I had to be strong. I'd focus on the table, yes. That's it. I'd ask my questions and I'd look down at my work or at the table so that his eyes wouldn't drag me off course. I squared my shoulders and returned to watching the door.

"_Have you been in my room Edward? Why does my bathrobe smell like you? Did you follow us at the mall yesterday? Did you read my list of books?"_ I chanted that mentally as I waited.

He waltzed in a few seconds later, cheeky grin planted firmly on his lips. Oh those beautiful lips. Oh my. I shook my head again and castigated myself. Get a grip Bella!

He was staring directly at me as he came around to his seat. I heard the scraping of metal on linoleum as he pulled his stool out and plonked down on in it.

"Good morning Isabella." He breathed at me. I turned to face him and came face to face with his lips. He was leaning towards me and speaking closely into my left ear. I wasn't prepared for the flooding of desire that ran through my body as his breath floated by my ear and his smell caressed my senses.

I swallowed hard and replied quietly. "Good morning Edward."

He chuckled quietly and resumed his place further down the table. He took his books out of his bag and was facing the front of the room when the teacher began the lesson.

We had a lab to do today and I was grateful that we would be allowed to work and talk at the same time. Much easier to hold a kangaroo court during a practical lab than it would be doing bookwork.

He slid the microscope closer to the middle of the table and began setting the first slide into it. He began the lab and was intermittently staring into the microscope then writing in his book. I would have to say something soon. I was wasting time because I was nervous. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answers to my questions. It wasn't like I was appalled that it seemed like he'd been in my room. In fact I was flattered, curious, but flattered. At first I'd thought it was a little creepy, but as I had gotten to know Edward I realised that he wasn't some mooching teenager, well he was a teenager, but not like the other boys at the school. He seemed more mature, definitely more serious, sedate even. I wasn't frightened by the idea of him in my room at night, despite the fact that I probably should have been.

I steeled myself for what I was about to do. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders, gave myself a second to chant my questions in my head again and turned to face him.

"Isabella, forgive me if this is too forward, but would you consider attending the school dance with me this Friday night?"

Holy shit! Where had _that_ come from? What dance? Me? Go to a dance with Edward Cullen? Again, holy shit.

"Um, I didn't even know there was a dance this Friday Edward. Um. I don't actually dance, so…" How could I tell him that he'd probably wind up in an emergency room somewhere if he even contemplated dancing with me?

"I think I can keep us out of trouble if you agree to go with me Isabella. We don't even have to actually dance if you are that adverse to it. We could just attend, spend a little time together, if you'd prefer?" His warm, velvety voice made my head swim and I struggled to think of a good enough reason to decline.

"Are you sure you want to go with me Edward?" How could he want to go to a dance with me? I'm no one. Maybe he feels some sort of obligation because of his sister? Alice would be going, I was sure of that. She hadn't mentioned it and I hadn't heard any details, but I just knew that Alice would be in it. It would probably also involve dresses and make up. I groaned at that thought.

He flinched at my groan. Oh shit, I'd offended him. He thought I was groaning at the thought of going to the dance with him. Oh god, how can I make this right without seeming like I was fawning all over him? Before he had time to comment I added, "Sorry Edward. I didn't mean to groan. I'd love to go to the dance with you. I really wasn't groaning over going with you, I was thinking about Alice wanting to shop before it, that's all." I added hastily. I smiled up at him and hoped that he'd see I was sincere.

He smiled widely; it lit up his whole face, right to the corner of his gorgeous eyes.

"I agree, Alice is going to be insufferable till the dance is over. Did you know she is on the decorating committee? We've all had to put up with her endless chatter about what colour tissue paper to string in the gym." Though he smiled as he said it I could see the mortification on his face.

He was placing microscope slides back into their sleeves and I wondered what he was doing? I looked to the clock on the wall by the door and realised the whole lesson was gone. I'd wasted the better part of half the lesson mentally preparing myself for the conversation. What a waste. The bell would ring in a few seconds and I knew somewhere in the back of my head there was something I was meant to ask him about. For the life of me I couldn't remember what it was.

As the bell rang he lifted my bag off the floor and handed it to me, ushering me out of my seat and into the aisle.

"Shall I walk with you to Trig Isabella?"

"Yeah, thanks." Was all I could muster as we left the lab.

Damn, he was good at distraction!

**EPOV**

"_Eddie's got a date, Eddie's got a date, Eddie's got a date.."_

Aargh, both of them were chanting it in their heads when I got to my next class. Emmett and Jasper sat with stupid crooked grins waiting for me with their hands held high waiting for a fist bump from me. I obliged. I could afford to be affable because it was true. I had a date. With Isabella Swan.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Missing

BPOV

Edward walked me to Trig that day just as he had the week before. Jessica didn't bother to ask this time and I didn't offer anything as I took my seat beside her. I had bigger things to worry about. Like lunch today, when I was sure Alice would begin her campaign to girly me up for the dance on Friday. What had I gotten myself into?

Was it not scary enough to think of going on a date with Edward without throwing his sister into the mix?

She didn't disappoint me. I tried to walk into the cafeteria without being noticed but she was waiting for me. She let me buy my lunch, find a seat and then she was there. She slid into the seat opposite and for the last 25 minutes she'd talked non stop about the merits of Napoleon Purdis eye liner and whether they should hire a photographer to take everyone's picture as they came into the dance. I hadn't managed to even squeak the whole time. I was wondering where Edward was but was glad he was safe from this, wherever he was.

I braved a glance around me and found him at a table with his brothers and other sister. His eyes sought mine and he grinned apologetically at me. I wish he could read my mind, and then he'd know to come and rescue me.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Alice asked.

"Um, no, sorry Alice, what was that?" I took another bite of my pizza.

"I said, you should come home with me on Friday after school and I'll help you do your hair and get dressed for the dance. It will be heaps of fun I promise." She was bouncing up and down in her seat and was obviously wondering why I wasn't doing the same. Geez, a whole afternoon getting ready for the dance with Alice? I didn't know if that was such a good idea.

"I was just going to wear my favourite jeans and a sweater anyway." I probably wouldn't even put any make up on, maybe a little lip-gloss but that was the extent of my make up prowess anyway.

Alice's mouth was hanging open in a very strange way as she stared at me across the table.

"Bella Swan, you have to be kidding me? Jeans? To a dance? To a dance you have a date for?" I could tell she was angry.

I just laughed and shrugged my shoulders, hoping she'd let it drop. It was a pretty futile wish.

"Leave everything to me Bella. You'll come home with us after school and Rose and I will do your hair and make up. I'll even lend you a dress. We'll order pizza and gossip and it will be great, trust me." And with that she nodded her head once at me and it seemed that was to be the end of the discussion. It was all sorted. Great.

At least I now knew that their other sisters' name was Rose. That's about the only good thing that came of the whole lunch hour that day.

EPOV

Those big chocolate brown eyes pleaded with me to rescue her from the clutches of my overzealous sister, but all I could do was smile at her hope she knew I was sorry.

I really did want to join Bella and Alice at their table but I didn't trust myself in that moment. I had been bombarded with poisonous mental shouting since our Biology lesson this morning. It seems Mike Newton had overheard me asking Bella to the dance and had spent his next lesson telling anyone who would listen about it.

There was an infantile bet going amongst four of the girls in Bella's English class loosely based around the guess that she was paying me to take her.

Lauren Mallory was so eager to get information from Bella that she'd cornered her in the girls changing rooms and all but held her hostage, trying to gain some information. I'd had to work very, very hard to control my temper when I saw that in Lauren's head. I wanted to run to the gym, drag Bella to safety and go back and annihilate whoever was left in there.

In between my second and third lessons I'd been walking towards the Spanish room when I was mentally assaulted by a 9th grader coming in the opposite direction. He spat venomous curses at me as I passed him. He was still cursing my name when he turned out into the quad and crossed to the metalwork shop. He'd called me an animal! For what? Asking Bella to a dance?

I'd ripped a piece of wood off the underside of a railing when I heard that one. I'd had to steal it away inside my coat pocket so I could dispose of it later on.

Tyler Crowley had retold the story over and over of how I'd asked her and she'd agreed, exaggerating Bella's response so much that by the time the gossip reached Jasper's ears in his Math class it was now widely understood that I'd asked Bella to move in with me and bear my children!

Ok, so I couldn't deny that I'd smiled when I'd heard that in Jasper's head at lunch, but then I'd been incensed that they thought I'd debase her by asking her to merely move in with me without first marrying her. What sort of a cad did they think me as?

The girls weren't much better. Their thoughts ranged from those who thought Bella was some type of hypnotist who had brain washed me into asking her, to thoughts of me ditching her inside the dance once I saw how gorgeous they were in their own dresses. I cringed at them all.

The only girl who was even remotely generous in her thoughts was Angela Weber. She was genuinely pleased for Bella. She was looking forward to the dance and was happy that Bella had been persuaded to go along. She was a very sweet girl with a very clean and pure mind. She really was exactly what she seemed to be, good in every way and never once had I heard her be anything other than genuine.

The same could not be said for my rapacious sister Alice at the moment however. She was monopolizing Bella's lunch hour and from the images Alice was projecting towards me in her mind I could see that she had some very vivid plans for Friday night. Poor Bella.

I wouldn't deny that the idea of Bella at my house, where I could see her, was more than a little enticing to me. My gut clenched when I thought of her showering in my bathroom. Her hair dripping wet. A towel, my towel, draped around the delicious curve of her hip. I could almost taste her shampoo on my tongue; I could hear the rustle of her dress as she pulled it over her warm body…

"_Urgh, Edward please! You will NOT be ogling Bella on Friday night." _Stormed Alice at me from where she sat with Bella. She was glaring at me angrily and I had to shake my head to rid myself of the mental images I'd just been enjoying.

I stuck my tongue out at my sister as if to say I'll do what I like and you can't stop me, just as Bella looked up at me. Oh how childish did I just look? Damn.

BPOV

Not once between Monday and Friday did I get a chance to ask my questions of Edward. We were either never alone or he wasn't at school at all.

I was ashamed to say that I missed him when he wasn't there. At lunch I looked for him, but the family's regular table was empty.

Tuesday I spent fending off questions from the girls in my classes. It seemed word had gotten out that he'd asked me to the dance and I think that every girl in the entire junior level, plus three from the senior class and one of the student teachers no less, asked me at least once how I'd managed to get him to do that. Like I knew!

I'd had three nice days in a row now sitting with Angela and Jessica in the bright sunshine on the picnic tables during lunch. Jessica chatted about having been asked to the dance by Mike and Angela was just pleased that both her and Eric were actually going, despite neither of them having had the guts to ask each other as their date. Jessica asked me what I was going to be wearing but I had to admit I had no idea. Angela asked if I wanted to go with her to find something after school on Thursday so I ended up admitting to Alice's plans for Friday night. They both seemed impressed saying that nobody they knew had ever been invited to the Cullen house before. They were expecting details come Monday morning.

Not one of the Cullen's had come on Wednesday or Thursday and by Friday I was actually starting to worry. Alice hadn't called me at all. Not even a text message. Of course there was no reason she would, we were friends of course, but not close or anything. I had her number in my phone from when she'd called me Sunday morning, but I didn't think I could just call her. I didn't want to seem like a stalker.

By lunchtime Friday I was desperate, not only for news, but to know if I would see Edward tonight and what was going to happen to my plans with Alice if they weren't here today? There was no way I'd turn up to the dance on my own, so if I didn't hear from either of them by dinner time, I'd do what I normally did on a Friday night, nothing.

I wanted to see Edward of course, but if they were sick or something and couldn't attend the dance I'd be ok with that. I just wanted to know.

I was sitting at the picnic tables toying with my sandwich, squinting into the sun my cell phone rang. Private number, huh.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon Isabella."

My heart skipped a tiny beat when I heard his smooth voice come to me over the phone.

"Hello Edward." I said, smiling to myself.

Both Jessica and Angela sat up a bit straighter when they heard who I was speaking to, they both visibly shifted closer to me to see if they could hear some of the conversation.

"Alice has asked me to call you about this afternoons arrangements. I'll meet you at your truck in the parking lot after your last class and ride with you to your house. Alice will meet us there with my car and I'll drive you both to our house. Is that ok with you Isabella?" I was still stuck on 'I'll meet you after your last class'. I nodded numbly into the phone until I realised he couldn't see me, so I giggled a little and said "Yes, thank you, I'll see you then." Then I shut my phone.

"So, you are going to the Cullen house to get ready with Alice Cullen, but its Edward Cullen that calls you? Wow." Angela looked shocked, but Jessica looked envious.

Geography was the longest lesson in history today. It was my last class for the day, for the week actually, and I was eager to be done with it.

I clock watched the entire time and I swear the second hand actually stopped at one point. My heart was beating faster than that damn second hand!

The seat beside me was empty, it was Alice's normal spot, and I was grateful that nobody filled it. I was sick of the stares and questions. Anyone would think the Cullen's were royalty or something.

I was going to see Edward in a few minutes. I'd go through anything Alice wanted to do to me if it meant I got to go on a date with Edward Cullen.

Finally the bell rang and I gathered my books into my bag. I was one of the first out the door today; normally I was one of the last. But I was dying to get to the parking lot.

I rounded the corner of the admin building and there he was, leaning on long lean legs against the bumper of my truck. He had black jeans on and they were tucked into black suede boots. A wide black leather belt with a silver buckle sat at his waist and he had a plain black t-shirt and a grey coat on over the top. He was running his hands through his hair, and oh god, he had dark sunglasses on. He radiated sex appeal.

I felt the blush begin behind my breasts and it was headed straight for my cheeks.

"Wish he was picking me up." Said a girl I recognized from my gym class as she pushed passed me and down the slope to the car park.

I grinned, yeah well, he was here to pick _me_ up, so there. It was childish to want to poke my tongue at her retreating back, wasn't it?

EPOV

I knew she was on her way to the parking lot because I could taste her scent in my mouth, long before she came into view from around the corner. It was carried to me on the wind and I sighed in relief that she was here and in one piece.

She stopped still when she spotted me and my insides lurched as she stood there. What was she thinking? Was she pleased to see me? Why was her heart racing that way? Was she hurt? Was she ill? Had someone bothered her in her last class?

When Alice had warned me that the weather was going to take a decided turn for the worst I began dreading the later part of this week. Of course the humans would relish the sunshine they were about to bask in, but I'd hate every minute of it because it kept me from Bella during the daylight hours. The hours I spent watching over her as she slept were never enough.

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and tried to calm down before she reached me.

I took a step forward as she got to the foot of the slope and reached a hand out for her. She took it and I felt the familiar sting of sparks as my hand enclosed her tiny fingers.

I pulled her slightly to me and leaned down to whisper into her ear "Good afternoon Isabella, I've missed you these past few days."

I knew what my voice and my scent would do to her, I'd used it to good advantage a few times in my existence, but this was the first time I'd wanted to use it to further a desirable advantage. I wanted her to know I _wanted_ her.

I waited and listened for the change in her heartbeat that would surely accompany the dawning meaning of my words, my actions. And there it was. The tumultuous pounding of her heart against her ribcage as she sucked her lower lip into her mouth and stared up at me wide eyed.

"Hello Edward. I've missed you in classes too." She seemed embarrassed to admit it to me, she needn't have been, she'd just made my day! She was making the choices, however small they seemed, to want to be near me, with me, and I was jubilant.

"Would you allow me to drive you home Isabella?"

She reached into a side pocket of her bag and handed me her keys. It had escaped neither of our attention that our hands were still clasped together. I stepped aside and gestured with my free hand towards the passenger door.

She followed my lead and I put my hand on her elbow and helped her up into the cab of the truck. The instant I removed my hand from her elbow, and my other from within her grasp, I felt the loss. I sucked in a breath and shut the door behind her. I walked, at a human pace, to the drivers side and got in. I smiled at her once before I started her truck and then pulled out of the lot and onto the road leading towards town.

The shocked mental voices in the parking lot that afternoon were all saying similar lines.

"Edward Cullen ditched school but turned up to drive Bella Swan home. Hot damn!"

I knew she was nervous, I could hear it in her rapid heartbeat and could smell it in her overheated scent. I hoped it was an excited, nervous kind of energy but resigned myself to it being more likely that she was worried about me driving her truck.

"You were gone, all week." She said it so quietly I had to concentrate hard to hear it, wondering if I'd heard correctly. Her head hung low against her chest and she was breathing even more rapidly than she had been. She wasn't worried about her truck; she was worried where I'd been. Oh bliss. It _had_ mattered to her that I wasn't there.

"Yes. My father likes us to know how to survive in the wilderness so when the weather is good enough he takes us out of school for family camping trips." I lied smoothly. Another lie I'd have to one day explain, and make up to her.

"Oh." She refused to lift her head and I swallowed hard. What was wrong with her? She was so desolate, so agonizingly quiet today.

I pulled the truck onto the grassy verge at the side of the road and turned the engine off. I released the safety belt and turned square on to face her. I reached out my hand and placed a finger under her chin and raised it until I could stare directly into her eyes.

"Isabella? What's wrong?" I asked, as slowly as I could, belying my desperation.

"I thought something might be wrong, that you were sick, like Alice was at the mall. And now here you are, and you are ok, and I didn't know, and I panicked just now and I thought…oh hell Edward. I know it's stupid to think you'd call me or something, but oh I don't know, I didn't know if you were ok. I missed you. That's all. I know its stupid and I know I'm pathetic like all the other girls who drool over you and I don't know how to dress like they do…" it was the most she'd said at one time in twelve years, I was sure of it. She gulped in air and was about to continue when I held up my hand to stop her.

This beautiful, sweet, innocent, charming girl was worried because I'd not been at school for a few days. _She_ was concerned about _me. _

A savage need to hold her overwhelmed me. I unclipped her safety belt and drew her whole body to me, across the worn leather of the seat of her truck and held her in my arms, tucking her head under my chin and clasping her to my chest like I've always dreamt I would.

"Oh Isabella, please don't ever try and be like those silly girls at school. You are perfect just as you are don't ever think differently please. Look at me Isabella." I held her shoulders and angled her slightly away from me so that I could look at her, and she at me. "I missed you these past few days too. " and I smiled my best charming, crooked smile down at her. I saw her eyes crinkle a little as she smiled back timidly.

"Lets get you home before Alice comes looking to see if this truck has broken down on us, shall we?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Preparations

BPOV

I didn't mean to go all nuts on him, lose control like that. But it had been a very long week and I _had_ missed him and I _was_ worried about him, and Alice too of course. And it all just came tumbling out of my mouth and once I'd started I couldn't stop. He had been so sweet and didn't seem to care that I was rambling and not making any sense.

Holy shit. Edward Cullen had just picked me up from school, in front of _everyone_.

Edward Cullen had driven me home in my truck and then he'd admitted to missing _me._

Edward Cullen had dragged the same information out of me and then he'd _hugged_ me.

Oh my god. Holy mother of god, actually.

It gets better, if that's at all possible.

I was now standing under the scalding hot water of _his _shower, in _his _house, and when I'm done I'm going to wrap myself in one of _his_ towels.

So, holy shit.

The whole passage of time between being in his arms and being here was a blur.

Alice was waiting with the Volvo when we eventually got to my house. I said hi and ran upstairs into my room and grabbed the overnight bag I'd packed before school this morning. I'd thought it might tempt fate to bring it with me in the truck so had left it there.

Alice was behind the wheel when I came back to the driveway and she said she'd drive us to their house, it being pretty rare that she was allowed to drive Edward's car.

Edward had laughed and had settled in beside me in the back seat, a grin from ear to ear the entire way. I only knew that because I kept peeking at him whenever I thought he wasn't watching. I felt giddy beside him. And I felt nervous near Alice, obviously she could tell that something had happened, surely she could sense the tension between us? I avoided looking at her when she looked in the rear vision mirror into the back seat.

She pulled off the main road into a graveled driveway and I was immediately struck dumb by the size of the house as it appeared through the trees in front of me.

It was all glass and chrome and stunning.

Edward held my hand as I got out of his car, again, and he ushered me up the front stairs and into the foyer. Huge spacious rooms flowed from one floor to another, surrounded by an internal staircase of more glass and chrome that seemed to float up towards the sky in a vertical column of light. I stood staring around me while Edward and Alice both giggled softly. Everyone had this reaction I'd bet.

This whole bathroom smelled of him. Alice had ushered me in here as soon as we'd arrived saying it was going to take hours to do my hair and make up so we'd better get a head start. I'd cringed but she'd insisted.

She'd said that her bathroom wasn't as nice as Edwards. She had joked that he was their parents 'first born' and was spoiled beyond reason and he'd gotten first dibs on the bathrooms when they've moved in.

I knew that Edward and his brothers and sisters were adopted, everyone knew that. It had been the talk of the school for nearly the whole first week of the semester, how the four others were paired up, as couples no less, and that Edward was the odd man out.

I had laughed along with Alice as she explained that I'd enjoy his shower a lot more than hers because his had dual shower roses at both ends and a 'rainwater' head on the ceiling. I had no idea what that was but I did now.

The shower stall was massive. Easily five feet wide and 8 feet long and was entirely encased in glass on three sides. The fourth wall was pretty spectacular too because it was mostly black smoked glass, with two rows of pitch black glass tiles embedded into it at what I guessed was Edward's waist height. I'd blushed when I'd worked out that he could probably stand here everyday and shower and not care who could see him because all the important bits would be covered by the row of tiles. The same couldn't be said for me; however, I was quite a bit shorter. I'd hesitated when I'd realised that I could be seen until I looked out the glass and saw that the whole back of the room, and probably the house too, hung out over the slope of the yard. All I could see for miles were trees and way off in the distance a lake or a river of some sort. There wasn't anyone to see me even if they could see past the smoked glass.

There was a push button pad on the wall nearest the door of the shower and I pressed the button marked 'on' hoping even I couldn't get that wrong. Immediately water shot out of the dual roses and pooled in the centre of the shower stall on the floor. There was a temperature dial beside the left hand rose and it said it was heating and to please wait, so I used the wait to take my clothes off and I folded them neatly, putting them on the vanity. A neat row of shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, cologne, deodorant and a tray of soaps perched on the edge of it and I leant over and inhaled the soap deeply. Edward. Yum. I upturned my toiletries bag onto the counter and grabbed my shampoo and conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste and my own soap.

I giggled and got in under the steaming hot water. It was perfect. A little strange with water coming at me from both the front and back, but not unpleasant.

There was another button beside the temperature panel marked 'rainwater' and I figured this was what Alice was on about earlier, so I pressed it. Couldn't hurt right? Learn something new everyday and all that?

I squeaked a little as water came down out of the roof and hit me in the head. Oh, I get it now, rainwater. Duh. There was another shower rose in the ceiling, a huge wide chrome one, the size of a dinner plate with hundreds of tiny holes in it. Every one of them was now raining down warm water onto me and it was blissful. Like a massage without the icky uncomfortable bit of having to be undressed and touched by a stranger.

Now that it came down to it I wanted to use his soap. The idea of smelling like him for the night was incredibly exciting to me. But in the end I chickened out and used my own. Edward would know if I'd used his and that would be an embarrassing start to the evening, for sure. I couldn't even begin to wonder what he thought about Alice insisting I used his bathroom as it was. He was probably mortified.

I quickly washed my hair and turned off all the various shower roses. This was the part I was looking forward to most of all, being wrapped in his towels. They were black to match the bathroom and were an inch thick. There were a dozen or more of them rolled into sausage shapes and pushed into neat little pigeon holes underneath the vanity cupboard. I grabbed one to wrap my hair in and another to dry myself with. They smelled fantastic and felt even better. I allowed myself a moment to envision Edward himself wrapped in one of these. I stifled the groan as best I could and got on with drying myself.

EPOV

There had never been anything in my history that could've prepared me for this pain. It had started with a mild ache between my shoulder blades and had steadily progressed to a strangling loss of control as it nestled somewhere near my heart. I knew my organs were still in my chest but my heart wasn't supposed to feel pain like this. The doctor in me knew it was psychological but I was powerless to make my brain consider it in any other form than physical pain.

Isabella was standing under my shower.

The pain I felt was pure desire. A craving that nothing but Isabella would ever satiate. I was aroused by the mere thought of her in my bathroom. How was I ever going to get through the rest of the evening?

Had a deity presented himself in front of me at that moment, I'd have bargained my entirety away for the chance to hear her thoughts. I'd go so far as to trade my blackened soul, or what was left of it, with the devil himself, if it meant I'd have one minute of insight into the workings of her brain.

Alice had warned me she was going to offer my bathroom to Bella as she was leading her up the stairs to the third floor where my room was. I had been angry when she'd suggested it, thinking it was some sort of revenge tactic derived from my less than innocent thoughts about Bella wrapped in my towel a few days ago. But she'd insisted that it was only because Jasper was ensconced in their room and she didn't think it was smart, or necessary, to put Jasper through the searing pain of an undressed human. I totally agreed, but for very different reasons. The jealous rage that had consumed me in that instant frightened even me.

Emmett and Carlisle had decided to be away hunting whilst Bella was here and I was grateful to them for it. As Alice had shown Bella into my bathroom I went to find Jasper and pleaded with him to please join them. He'd sensed my unease and not argued. I'd thanked him profusely.

I knew Carlisle was eager to meet her properly but he could also see the merit in my plan. I didn't want to overwhelm Bella with the entire family all at once. We weren't exactly a conventional family unit, so, 'slowly does it' seemed a good idea to me. Of course she knew Emmett, vaguely, as the buffoon who had waved at her those first few days of school. Rose wasn't interested in knowing Bella or even being introduced to her, but I knew that Alice had roped her in to helping with the preparations for the dance and I'd asked Rose to play nicely. She had given me her word that she would be perfectly civil, in deference to me, and that she'd make sure Bella had a nice time.

Esme desperately wanted to meet Bella and she soon would.

Alice had ordered pizza and it had been delivered by a wide-eyed, clearly terrified, pimply-faced teenage boy a few moments ago. Again I was struck at Bella's lack of self-preservation. She'd never once cowered from any of us. She was truly incredible.

I was kidding myself that I was doing well concentrating on the book in my hands and was proven correct when I heard the ceiling rose turn on in the bathroom next door. I threw the tattered remains of the book to the floor, I hadn't realised I'd been crushing it until the staples pinged out of the centre and flew off in all directions. I sat up on the sofa, putting my head in my hands and sighed loudly. This was acutely frustrating.

I felt the worst kind of rake when I contemplated going out into the back yard and staring up into the bathroom glass. I stunned myself with how crass and disgusting a thought that was. But I couldn't deny I wanted to do it. Carlisle _had_ said I should try to think and behave like a 17-year-old boy.

I could now smell her shampoo and soap. I groaned and lay back down on the sofa. My erection was becoming quite painful and I started wondering if it was smart to be this close to her right now. I'd managed to control my blood lust on numerous occasions when she was near but this was a different kind of lust. This was a physical torment that seemed to pulsate inside my very brain. Just the thought of her with all that warm water cascading down her body was enough to make me twitch uncomfortably in my trousers.

I listened harder to make out the sounds of her cleansing routine. I felt like a pervert and wondered if she would smell like me or of her usual scent when she came out of the room?

The shower came to a stop and I heard the last of the water rushing through the drains. The squeak of the glass door opening and closing was easy to distinguish. As was the dripping of water onto the floor as she stepped out of the shower. The smell of clean linen and strawberries flooded my room and I realised she was now wrapping her hair in my towel.

A surge of venom hit the back of my throat and I gagged on it.

The sound of her heartbeat coupled with the heat of her body, her overwhelming scent and the soft groan she'd made just now…I was lost. I wanted her. I couldn't help myself thinking about the soft, white skin on her throat. I could taste how her blood would feel sliding down into my throat as I held her head close to me.

Good god, I couldn't do this.

Blood lust and sexual lust were as similar as pleasure and pain.

I had to get out of there.

"_Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I never knew it was like that for you. Go, run. Get away from here. I'm so sorry. I …"_ But I was gone before she could complete the thought…

BPOV

Alice met me on the stairs and she took me into her bedroom. It was huge. I looked up to find what was throwing the sparkling shapes across the walls and found an enormous glass and crystal light fitting hanging right above the giant mahogany sleigh bed. It was draped in silver and plum colored linen and a dozen or more matching pillows and cushioned were perched, on their points no less, across the head of the bed. It looked like something in a home décor magazine.

She stood just inside the door grinning at me as I stared. "Mom and I did it last summer. Do you like it?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Oh Alice, it's stunning. " was all I could muster as I took in the rest of the room.

A glass dressing table sat between two doors. I assumed one of them went to her bathroom, where the other led I had no idea.

Along the tables' length were rows of cosmetics, nothing like the row in Edward's bathroom, that's for sure. These ones had gold lettering and French names I couldn't even begin to pronounce. These ones frightened me.

Alice ushered me to the chair in front of the dressing table and took the towel off my hair, shaking her fingers through it to take out the tangles. She cocked her head to one side like she was considering what to do with it. I knew how she felt. It was thick and long but it was also very, very boring. I never did too much with it. Not because I didn't want to, I had just never learnt to do it. Renee wasn't one for hairstyles and I guess I never strayed too far from her lead. I always made sure it was clean and brushed it often, but apart from the odd ponytail, it just hung down my back.

"Let me get Rose and we'll start, ok?" She asked me in the mirror. I nodded and watched her dance out the door. She really was like a fairy princess, especially now that I've seen her room, I thought. All she was missing was the wings.

I was giggling about that when she came back, tugging on the arm of her sister.

"Bella this is Rosalie. She's great with long hair so she'll help me, ok?"

"Sure. Hi Rosalie." She was even more stunning up close and I sank back into the chair trying to hide myself.

"Hello Bella." Was all she said. She didn't exactly scare me, but she wasn't warm and inviting either. Sort of like she was just bored, or disinterested. I didn't mind though, that meant I could just sit and be quiet.

She had long slender fingers and she lifted and dropped my hair a dozen times, turning her head this way and that, like she was appraising a painting on the wall.

She dropped it one last time and reached for the container of pins on the table.

"I think I'll put it up." It wasn't a question, so I didn't answer. I just nodded into the mirror and let her do her thing.

I could hear boxes being shuffled about from behind me but couldn't see Alice to see what she was doing. Every now and then she cursed and I'd hear another box hit the floor. I couldn't turn my head to see what had happened either because I was busy being stabbed in the scalp with four million tiny pins!

I wanted to rub my head where the last one had stuck me but didn't dare, Rosalie looked down at me fiercely every time I whimpered. So I just kept it all in and sat as still as I could. Finally she was done and took the last of the pins out of her mouth and put them back in the tin. Thank god that was over. She took a comb and tucked a stray hair up under my neck and stepped back to admire her work.

From the front, apart from a few snaky tendrils that hung about my face, it didn't look much different to when I pulled it into a mess ponytail. I was starting to resent the pins and the pain when Alice gasped beside me.

"Oh Bella that looks gorgeous. You are brilliant Rose, that will match the dress perfectly."

She picked up a hand held mirror off the table and turned it behind my head, moving it right and left, up and down so that I could see the back of my hair. My mouth fell open when I saw what Rose had done.

My hair was in a ponytail, of sorts. Rose had gathered the bulk of it in a lose knot at the nape of my neck. Then she'd taken sections of it and made the individual ribbons that formed a bow on top of the ponytail. It was sleek and smooth and shiny and didn't look at all like my hair anymore.

The pins that she'd been torturing me with now sparkled in the junctures of the bow. Each tiny pinhead was a diamante and they shone out from under my dark hair like stars in the night sky. The hair that was the tails of the bow was curled and hung in spirals down the middle of my back.

It was beautiful.

For the first time in an hour Rose was smiling. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"Oh yes Rosalie, thank you so much, it's beautiful." She placed a firm hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently then turned on her heel and left the room.

"Don't mind her, she's not one for emotion." Said Alice, catching the confused look on my face in the mirror. She was holding a black garment bag by the hanger and looking at me indulgently. "Do you want to see your dress now or after dinner?"

I was still coming to terms with the fact that that was my gorgeous hair so the idea of a dress to match was a bit too much to take in, so I said "Lets wait till after dinner." I could tell she was disappointed but she said nothing. She hung the bag on the hook on the back of her door and led me back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I sucked in a breath when the copper haired woman reached out for me and hugged me tightly to her. She whispered 'Bella' into my hair and I could feel love and warmth and 'mom' radiating from her. My eyes welled up instantly. Oh dear.

"Bella this is my mom, Esme. Mom this is Bella." Alice said, standing next to the huge marble kitchen island.

"Of course it is, welcome Bella, dear. I've heard so much about you. Oh, doesn't your hair look lovely, the girls did a wonderful job. Would you like some pizza, dear?" She was smiling up at me and I couldn't help the tear that slid out my eye. I swiped at it with the back of my hand and Esme put her hand to her heart in a sympathetic gesture. "You miss your own mother dear, that's completely understandable." And with that she turned back to the counter and opened the pizza box.

Alice pulled out the stools nestled under the bench and patted one for me to sit on. I'd not said a word yet and felt a little silly for having cried just now. So I ate my pizza and listened instead, to the easy chatter between Alice and her mother.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Even vampire men have to wait

EPOV

I ran until I could no longer hear voices around me. I ran until the shaking in my chest subsided. I had no idea where I was or how far I'd gone but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was far enough away from Bella.

I calmed to a walk but kept going. I was breathing heavily though it was unnecessary. It was more a reaction than a need to expel the oxygen in my lungs. It fit with my current mood, I was breathless and I wished that I'd tire from the running. I knew I never would. It would be so easy to just continue to run, go far, far away, never looking back. She'd be safer that way, having never known the threat I posed to her. My moments of weakness exposed her to unimaginable danger and I couldn't help thinking that it might be the best possible solution to the problem I was faced with now if I left her permanently.

I dropped to my knees and retched into the underbrush. Nothing came out of me but I retched nonetheless. A left over human reaction to pain. I couldn't bring myself to make the decision to leave her.

I wanted her safe but I _wanted_ for myself too. I couldn't have both.

With me, she was tethered to this life, as I was, and that included danger. Without her it was me who was doomed.

She trusted me, of that I was sure. She'd let me help her of her own volition, she'd allowed me to drive her, and she had allowed me to court her. She trusted me and I felt the lowest kind of savage for taking advantage of that to suit my own needs.

I hated myself for my reaction to her. She was an innocent and I had plotted her murder, if only briefly, and I felt disgusted.

I could only count on the one hand the number of times in the past 20 odd years when my true nature took over and I'd come close to losing control as I had today.

They weren't pleasant memories, but I consoled myself with the knowledge that nothing had ever come of it and I had managed to overcome my thirst in enough time to avert tragedy.

The difference today had been that it was Bella with whom I'd lost control. This wasn't some stranger, someone I didn't know or care about. This was my beautiful Isabella. I sank to my knees and retched again.

Great wracking sobs broke their way from my chest and out my mouth.

Animals fled from the hacking sounds that escaped me. I sat there; my knees covered in wet dirt and let my pain engulf me. Vampires couldn't make tears so instead I sat, head hung low, and sobbed without them.

I stopped fighting the surging pain in my brain and chest and allowed all my anger, frustration, indecision and anguish pour out of me and into the forest.

My sobbing ebbed and flowed in direct proportion to the painful thoughts I allowed to come into my mind. I stilled and was calmer when I indulged in the mental fantasy of a long and happy life with Bella. But I would convulse and retch again and again when the opposite thoughts took over. Thoughts of me wandering the planet alone, without her, of letting Bella go, of having to watch her with another love.

I didn't know how long I sat there in the dirt and cried like an infant.

My head ached from the strain of it. My hands were sore from continually clenching and unclenching them and I slowly came to realize that I felt a little better for the loss of control I'd suffered. Some of my pain had left me. I'd expelled it and it was now gone. My mind was clearer; I was able to see more clearly what I wanted and how to achieve it.

In that moment I knew I could not leave her. It was a pain I knew I could not withstand. The pain I felt now whilst I thought about leaving was nothing compared to the pain I'd experience if I ever _did actually_ leave her. Immortality was one thing, but a never-ending lifetime of agony was another entirely.

I wiped my mouth with the cuff of my sleeve and straightened my coat.

I raked my hand through my hair and announced to the trees around me that I should stop being a pussy and get a hold of myself.

I took a deep steadying breath in and retraced my steps back to Forks and back to my Bella.

BPOV

Esme took the plate from me and insisted I let her clean up from dinner.

Alice led me back upstairs to her room and I wondered where her brothers and father were. It was getting dark outside by this time and I'd not seen or heard anyone in the house besides the three women and myself this whole time.

Perhaps they all had after school jobs? Alice's dad was probably at the hospital; didn't doctors work hideously long hours?

Of course I knew Edward was here earlier but I was disappointed to have not seen or heard him moving about this whole time. He didn't even join us for dinner. Part of the reason I'd let Alice do this was because I'd get the chance to see Edward out of school hours. No such luck so far though.

Alice pulled the chair to the dressing table around so I couldn't see the mirror and waited for me to sit in it.

By the time I was allowed to look back into the mirror I didn't recognize the face that looked back at me. My eyes were huge with smoky kohl grey lids and black eye liner smudged underneath them. My cheekbones actually stood out the way Alice had applied blush to them in just the right places. My lips were what shocked me most though. Alice had defined them with a blood red pencil before painting them with the same red lipstick, then applying a coat of gloss over the top. The effect was incredible. My lips looked fuller, sexy even.

The ominous garment bag was now swinging from Alice's hand and I could tell she was dying to show me the dress inside it. I took a deep breath and said "ok Alice, show me."

She threw the bag down onto her bed and clapped her tiny hands in anticipation a few time and I groaned; this was going to be tough.

"I'm not much of a girly girl Alice, I hope its not too…" I stopped them because Alice had slid the zipper down and was now holding in front of her a midnight blue cocktail dress and it was shimmering as it rustled in her hands.

"I guess that means you like it huh?" she asked.

"Oh Alice, yes, I like it, a lot. Are you sure that's for me though? What if I trip and rip it, or spill something on it. I tend to ruin stuff, you know?" I was talking to her but I wasn't looking at her, I couldn't take my eyes off the dress.

She just scoffed, like me wearing this dress of hers and ripping it to shreds, setting it on fire or covering it in taco sauce would be no skin off her perfect, pointy nose at all.

She laid it out on the bed and I ran my hand down the front of it, loving the silky texture of the floaty material.

"Put it on Bella, lets see if my sizing skills are still working."

I think she knew I was embarrassed to take my clothes off in front of her so she turned her back to while I slipped off my jeans and blouse and when I'd slipped into the dress I coughed a little, the universal sign that it was ok for her to turn back around again. We both giggled, knowing that _everyone_ who had ever been in a girl's locker room knew _that_ code!

She did the zipper up at my back and turned me around so that I could see myself in the full-length mirror on the back of her bedroom door.

The dress felt like it fit but I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I turned around. The top half of the dress was a maze of angled swathes of silk across my breasts. It hugged me in all the right places and I didn't even feel self conscious of it being strapless. Where the two central swathes me it dipped a little and made my neck look impossibly long, like a ballet dancers.

A sash of the same silk was wound round my waist before a fall of silk fell from under it to just above my knees in gentle pleats. It was gorgeous and I was gorgeous in it.

I turned around a few times to get the full image of my hair falling down my back and over the dress and liked what I saw.

"Oh Alice, its perfect." I managed to squeak.

I turned to her and hugged her tightly to me. "Thank you Alice, you're perfect too."

She blinked a few times and then danced off to the door near the dressing table. Oh, there were two doors there, not one; they slid back into a cavity, that must be her closet, duh.

I groaned when she threw the right door open and I got a look at her closet. It was like a fashion boutique in there!

Glass shelves held sweaters and jerseys in every colour along the left hand wall. Under those shelves were half height hanging rails with hundreds of pairs of pants folded over the hangers. The opposite wall held drawers from floor to ceiling and they all had clear glass fronts so you could see the contents of the drawers without opening them up.

Halfway to the back wall on that same side was a full-length section of hanging rails and on it were hundreds of garment bags like the one that held this dress.

The back wall was incredible, even more amazing than the two side walls. The entire wall held row after row of clear plastic shoeboxes, all mounted into little pigeon holes, and every single one of them was full and numbered.

Even if there were ten rows along and ten rows upwards that would make 100 pairs of shoes! And it looked like that might be a fairly low guesstimate.

Alice bent down and took out one of the boxes and came back out again. She placed it on the floor at my feet.

She grinned up at me through perfect eyelashes and said, "Do you trust me Bella?"

I nodded yes, of course I did.

She opened the box and took out a blue silk covered shoe and reached for my right foot. Her cool hand cupped my heel and slid my foot into it, then repeated it with my left foot.

Oh no. The shoes had to be at least five inches high; I would break my neck for sure!

"Please don't panic Bella. You'll be fine and you have to admit that these shoes were positively made to go with that dress, look." And she pointed at the mirror again.

I took a peek and smiled. Ok, so they were gorgeous and they did make my legs look incredible, and yes the colour matched the dress perfectly. But they were five-inch heels!

"Wait, you still need a purse." And with that she ducked back into her boutique again. I giggled again.

She stood in front of the drawers this time and surveyed them each in turn until she found the one she wanted.

She came back out and handed me a metallic silver clutch purse. I ran my hand over it and admired the row of tiny silver clawed diamantes that ran along the centre of the clasp.

"There, now you are perfect." She said.

"Thank you Alice, I feel like a princess." And we stood for a moment looking at me in the mirror.

EPOV

Jasper, Emmett and I sat on the sofa in the living room trying to look patient while we waited for the ladies to come downstairs. I'd just had to referee a thumb-wrestling match between my two brothers and yet, still we waited. It seemed that getting ready for dances, dates and what not, meant men waited. Vampires or not, women took their time.

We were going to be late if they didn't get a move on soon.

Emmett was flicking through the channels searching for a ball game he'd not seen yet while tugging at his tie with his free hand. He hated having to wear a suit but Rosalie insisted that he did. He had tried to argue, I'd heard them arguing from across the river, and he'd fought valiantly. But Rosalie had pulled out her trump card and had mentioned abstinence and he'd put the suit on in record time after that.

Jasper was wearing a suit too, though he hadn't bothered to argue with Alice about it at all. He was used to just coming home, showering and putting on whatever clothes she had laid out for him. No point fighting about it, she'd win anyway. And even if he did feel like arguing the point Alice would just close her eyes, wait for his argument to form in his head, change her own decisions to suit and win by default. So he didn't bother.

He was subtly trying to calm me down whilst trying to appear to be reading a car magazine.

I shot him a quick smile as a thank you, though I knew his effort was going to be in vain tonight. I'd never been quite so nervous as I was in that minute.

I'd asked Alice to tell me what Bella would be wearing but she'd refused to tell me. I'd been picking her brain for days searching for clues and waiting for her to slip up, but she never did. I didn't want to ruin the surprise either; I just wanted to know what colour tie and shirt to wear. I had a favourite black suit on and had gone for neutral white for the shirt. I'd taken extra care tonight; I wanted Bella to know that I thought our first date together was special. It had taken an extra effort to shower in my bathroom, knowing that Bella had been there earlier. The combination of her scent and mine was mind blowing. I'd held the towel she'd used to my nose for an age, drinking her in. The shower itself smelled of her shampoo, that same strawberries and sunshine smell, and I was ashamed to admit what I'd done during my own shower, just thinking about her naked body having stood where I was.

I hadn't picked a tie as yet because I didn't know what to choose. Esme had pressed a blue, a red and a pink one and had them laid out on the countertop just waiting for Bella to come downstairs so I could see. Even Esme refused to tell me what colour dress she would be wearing.

Carlisle had come home from the hospital earlier and had taken me into his study for another father/son talk. He had tried to calm me down too.

I told him I had needed to run today, to distance myself from Bella and I was embarrassed to have to tell him why I had lost control today, rather than any other day. He'd simply nodded and told me it was normal.

Esme was searching for batteries for her camera in kitchen drawers, muttering to herself that there are never any live ones when you needed them, only flat ones.

If anyone had come upon us in that instant they'd have thought we were perfectly normal!

BPOV

Alice whirled around her bedroom like a hurricane tossing dresses, shoes, handbags, make up and hair accessories all over the beautiful bed as she went. Dressing and making me up had seemed simple compared to what she was going through getting herself ready for the dance.

I hadn't met Jasper yet, but I knew they were together, as in "together together." His clothes were in the other closet, behind the other closet door I discovered when she asked me to go in there and get a red tie for him. So it was obvious that they shared this bedroom and I blushed when I handed his tie to him out the crack in the door.

"Hi Jasper." I said shyly.

"Hey Bella. Nice to finally meet you." He was grinning as he took the tie from me.

Alice had said that both her and Rose had bought new dresses for tonight and neither of their boys had seen them in theirs either. So it was to be a surprise for all three couples when us girls came down the stairs tonight.

Alice was chic and svelte in a crimson wrap dress that clung to her body like a sheath. On the ends of the belt hung four strands of glass beads that clinked when she walked. She had beaded stiletto heels on and had smoothed her hair into elegant curls that were held into place with beaded combs. Her make up was more dramatic than mine and with her pale, flawless skin she looked so seductive and oh so sexy. I told her so too. She had smiled and hugged me again.

I hadn't seen Rose since she had finished my hair but I could hear her. She too was slamming cupboard doors, pulling out drawers and tossing things around in her room.

I was getting more and more nervous as the time to leave approached. I sat on the end of Alice's bed waiting for her to be ready. When she said she was good to go we went down one flight of stairs and knocked on Rosalie's bedroom door.

When she stepped out onto the landing I sucked in my breath. She was stunning.

She had on a gold metallic dress that only just covered her butt. She was wearing the highest gold heels I'd ever seen and I wondered how on earth she was going to get down the stairs in those!

Alice whistled her approval at the dress and Rose turned to give us both a wink.

It seems the girls were ready to party tonight!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 A surprisingly good time

EPOV

"_We're coming down now Edward. Please just try to keep an open mind when you see her. I know you like her in jeans and old sweats, but please be positive if not for her, for me." _Alice was scaring me. I didn't know what to expect now. I hope Alice hadn't turned Bella into some painted Barbie Doll clone.

When I heard their heels clicking on the glass stairs I stood. My brothers stood up instantly too. We were all eager to see the ladies as they entered the room, albeit all for different reasons.

Emmett was thinking about _after_ the dance and how to extricate his wife from whatever dress she was going to torture him with this evening. I shot him a pained grimace and he smiled in apology.

Jasper's mind was on different worries than mine. He was concerned about how he would fair tonight in a gym packed with a couple of hundred sweating human bodies. I shot him a sympathetic look and he shrugged in response.

"Carlisle, Esme, it's time." I whispered. I knew they'd hear me from wherever they were in the house. It was only seconds until I heard them both come in from the direction of the kitchen.

Emmett let out a low whistle as Rose came into view. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and took her hand, leading her out the front door. They both gave Carlisle and Esme a quick wave as they went off into the night.

Alice came skipping down the stairs and hopped to stand next to Jasper. He reached out and took her hand and she smiled up at him warmly. They were so concealed. Not outwardly sexual like Rose and Emmett and I envied them their easy relationship. Jasper and Alice would ride with Bella and I in the Volvo, Emmett was taking Rose in her BMW convertible and I could hear it already roaring off out the drive as Bella came into sight on the stair case.

I had been holding my breath, steeling myself to hate what Alice had done to her natural beauty. Nothing prepared me for what I saw.

I moved towards the foot of the stairs and held out my hand to the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was angelic. Her eyes shone with a new confidence and she radiated energy and light. She took my hand and I drew her to me. She stood at my side looking up at me through impossibly long lashes and smiled. My stomach clenched, my heart wrenched. My hand trembled as I held hers and I smiled back down into her gorgeously twinkling eyes.

I bowed my head and took in her scent as I lowered my lips to nearer her ear.

"You are so beautiful Isabella." She shivered and clenched my hand tighter as the last of my words caressed her ear.

I stepped back away from her and led her further into the living room. Esme came forward first with a warm smile. She pressed my blue tie into my hand and I laughed.

Bella relaxed a little when Esme took her free hand, squeezed it gently and whispered, "You look lovely, dear."

Esme had a very soothing effect on people, she was so loving and kind you couldn't help but be calm near her. Of course Jasper was doing his best to calm the situation with his natural ability too, and I silently thanked him for it. For both Bella and myself.

Esme took out the camera and began snapping away as Carlisle came forward and stretched his hand towards Bella. She took his hand in hers without hesitation.

"Isabella you look lovely. I am so pleased to meet you."

"Thank you Dr Cullen. It is nice to meet you too."

"Ah, call me Carlisle, please." He took his place beside Esme and they gestured that we stand a little closer while they took a photo of us together. I smiled my widest smile hoping that the camera could capture my extreme happiness in this moment.

I felt Bella shrink away at the thought of having her picture taken but held her hand firmly, gently squeezing it, trying to convey to her just how lovely I thought she was and how much I'd like to have an enduring image of the two of us from tonight.

We said our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme and went out to the Volvo. Alice and Jasper hung back while I seated Bella in the passenger side. I didn't want to relinquish her hand but had to if I was going to drive.

As I passed Alice by the rear door I quietly whispered a 'thank you' and gave her a wide smile.

"_You're welcome big brother."_

BPOV

Edward had called me beautiful. Me! Bella Swan was called beautiful. I was still in shock. I couldn't believe he'd said it, especially not when he'd seen Rosalie and then Alice come down the stairs before me.

I'd been hiding my eyes from him as I came down, a bit frightened of how he'd react to me all made up, but it was me who got the shock when I opened them. He was wearing the most incredible black suit; it fitted him like it was made specifically for him, which it probably was. His hair was even more unruly, more a sexy mess than ever and his eyes never left mine as he came and took my hand.

When Esme and his father had come into the room, it struck me just how perfect a family they were. They were all slightly different, but all similar in their beauty. They were elegantly beautiful. Expensive clothing could probably do that.

They were magnificent, perfect in every way. But he'd said I was beautiful.

If I died right now I'd go happy.

And now I was in his car on my way to a dance. I was so excited I could hardly breath. I kept taking little gasps of oxygen into my lungs instead of breathing normally. It was like I'd forgotten how to do it.

Now that we were in the car I could smell him more strongly. He was wearing the same cologne I'd smelt in the bottle in his bathroom and my stomach gave a small tug as I thought about him stepping under the same shower I'd been in earlier in the day.

I shuddered and leant back into the seat.

"Are you cold Isabella?" he asked.

"Not at all Edward." I said with a smile. He smiled back and went back to watching the road.

All too soon the car stopped but we weren't at the school. I looked to Edward for an answer but he was already out of the car and standing at my open door, hand ready to reach for mine.

We were at my house. Charlie was standing on the porch, light on, with his camera in his hand.

"Wow Bells. Look at you." Charlie said as he met me at the top step.

"Um, dad, this is Edward. My date." I could feel my blush creeping up my face and I hoped any photos taken now wouldn't have me looking like a beetroot.

"Hi Edward. I appreciate you bringing her by here for me to see her before your date."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Edward Cullen. And you are most welcome. I knew you wouldn't want to miss out on seeing her all dressed up tonight." Edward had shaken Charlie's hand and had now stepped back onto the bottom step.

Charlie looked me up and down once more and whistled softly to himself. 'Just like her mother' or something he muttered under his breathe and smiled at me widely. He held his camera out in front of himself and offered it to Edward who eagerly took it. Charlie wrapped his arm around my waist and we posed for the picture. Then Charlie motioned to Edward to take his place and took his camera back, snapping a few of Edward and I together before putting it back in its case.

"Thanks again for calling me today Edward, it was a very nice thought."

Edward nodded his agreement.

I hugged Charlie tightly round his middle and turned back to Edward who was holding out his hand to help me back down the steps.

"I won't have her out too late tonight, sir."

"Have a nice time kids."

Edward walked me back to his car and soon we were off again, this time to the actual dance, I hoped.

EPOV

My chest was about to burst with pride. I'd called Charlie earlier tonight and asked if he would like me to bring Bella by for him to see her in all her finery.

I was prepared for Charlie to be shocked to hear of my existence. So it came as no surprise when he asked who I was and why I was calling to arrange it when Bella had told him she was going with a female friend to the dance.

I'd explained that Bella was good friends with my youngest sister Alice and that they were currently ensconced in my sisters room getting ready.

He had thanked me for calling and had accepted my offer to call by on our way to the dance.

What I wasn't prepared for was the acceptance in his mental voice when I arrived at his house with his daughter.

"_Nice car, he's clean cut I'll give him that. Nice suit. Oh my, Bells looks so pretty. Just like her mother did that day I married her."_ Charlie had thought as I helped his little girl out of my car.

He thought about how us Cullen kids had never given him any trouble in town and how much he admired our father for all he did at the hospital.

I was so proud of myself in that moment, for being good enough a man for Charlie Swan to accept me as a suitor for his daughter. I was grateful to Carlisle for all the guidance he'd given me and I made a mental note to make sure to tell him later tonight when I returned home.

We'd stood and had pictures taken and Bella had hugged him tightly around the waist before we left again. Charlie was consumed with thoughts of love as we drove out his driveway. He loved her and she was very, very important to him. He was grateful that he had this chance with her now that she had come to live here with him in Forks and he vowed to make her time here better than her mothers had been all those years ago.

"_Nicely done Edward." _Came at me from Alice when I had gotten back to the car.

"_Way to charm the old man dude." _Came from Jasper. My smile to him in the mirror as I drove away wasn't lost on my sister, either.

I stole a glance at Bella in the seat beside me and she was smiling to herself.

She really was so very lovely in that dress. I was having difficulty concentrating on the road again with her so close to me all warm and lovely.

I longed to touch her, take her hand in my own as I drove, put my arm across the back of her seat, but I couldn't do it. I didn't know if she'd want me to. I just wasn't that sure of our budding relationship yet. I guess it was a lack of confidence, which was a strange feeling for me.

Jasper and Alice were chatting quietly in the backseat and I was grateful that they were behaving so, well, normally.

The school was awash with activity when we arrived. The parking lot was full to overflowing and people were milling about in groups all over the lawn in front of the gym where the dance was being held.

I could feel the music coming from within and grimaced at the thought of all the horrid music I'd be subjected to tonight.

The throng of mental voices was just as powerful. A wave of excited voices assaulted me as I got out of the car to assist Bella.

Jasper and Alice didn't wait for us to get out of the car and Alice nodded to me and headed up the pathway and into the gym without waiting for us. Alice said it was to give us some privacy but I knew she was dying to make sure that her minions on the committee had carried out her wishes to the letter.

I smiled when I realised Bella waited this time, she sat still waiting for me to come around to her door and take her hand. I was glad she had, she would have to get used to me treating her like a lady.

She placed her hand in mine and I helped her out of the car. I stood before her and raised her hand to my lips, pressing them into the warm skin there and inhaling deeply, eyes closed. When I lifted my eyes to hers she was smiling up at me. So lovely.

"Let me tell you again how beautiful you look Isabella." The blush she honored me with was magnificent. Full-blown crimson.

"You look beautiful yourself Edward." She tipped her head to one side as she said it, I was still absorbing her words when she continued with, "I mean handsome. You look very handsome tonight Edward."

If I could blush I would have.

"Thank you Isabella. Shall we go inside?" I offered her my elbow and she settled her left arm into it and we headed up the pathway.

"_Jesus H Christ on a cross, check out Cullen and Swan!"_

"_Holy crap. She IS here with Cullen."_

"_How did he pull it off?"_

"_That should be me on his arm, not her."_

"_I wish she'd look at me like that."_

"_Check out the moves on Cullen, opened her door and all."_

"_Ha! Jessica is gonna go ballistic when she sees what Bella is wearing, I'll stick close by I want to see this."_

"_All those Cullen's have more money than brains that's why they look so good."_

I was trying to block all these thoughts out as we passed under the rose covered archway that lead to the dance, but it was difficult as they were all shouted, on the top of mental voices, directly AT me as we passed by people.

I handed our tickets to Angela Weber who was manning the table at the entrance and stepped back momentarily to let her and Bella admire each other's frocks.

I was once again pleased to note that Angela was wearing a very appropriate dress for the occasion. I knew she'd not be overly made up or teased and tucked to within an inch of her life. Again I thought how nice a girl she really was, and even more so that she was genuinely complimentary to Bella as they discussed their respective beauty routines from this afternoon.

Eric Yorke shot me a sympathetic glance as both girls stood giggling. I replied with my own and we laughed together. It was very genial and it marked the first 'conversation' I'd had with someone in Bella's circle of friends. This being normal thing wasn't too hard after all.

BPOV

Angela looked gorgeous in her pale cream dress. She was lucky she was so tall and slim. The dress was just right for her, not too flashy and it complimented Eric's tailored trousers and his cream shirt nicely. They'd obviously coordinated the colours without actually coming as each other's date. How sweet.

I stole a glance at Edward and realised he was wearing a blue tie to match my own dress. How had he known to pick blue? Perhaps Alice had told him what I would be wearing. But he'd seemed so surprised when I'd come down the stairs before. It was really very sweet of him to bother matching us up.

I told Angela that we'd come and find her and Eric a bit later on because there was now a line of people wanting to hand over their tickets and get into the gym.

I put my arm back through Edwards and we entered the dance proper.

Wow. Alice had put her stamp on everything it seemed. There were bright disco lights hanging from the rafters all pointing in different directions. The windows had been blacked out so the lights couldn't be seen from outside.

Crimson and silver streamers hung from every rafter and draped over every free surface. The basketball rings had even been decked out for the occasion.

Huge banners hung at either end of the room announcing the date and had the schools name and football mascot painted brightly in each corner.

There were chairs scattered around the outside of the hall itself but at the far end there was a makeshift bar set up with more chairs and some small tables set up to the side of it. I'd bet that at some point someone tried to spike the punch, how high school cliché.

I could see Alice near the bar now, she was surrounded by a group of people to whom she was pointing and talking animatedly to. I guessed they were the rest of the decoration committee members and that Alice was delegating still, at this hour, even though the dance had started. Jasper hung off to the side a bit and looked content to watch the dance floor while Alice worked her magic on the group.

The noise in the gym was horrendous. Two hundred odd people talking and the music was way too loud. Welcome to a school dance Bella, I thought grimly.

I looked at Edward as we walked into the room further and found him grimacing too. Great start, he hated it here too.

Edward held out a hand and gestured towards the drinks table and I nodded.

I turned to look at the couples on the dance floor while he ordered a soda for us each.

Holy crap! Rosalie was curled around Emmett like she was his 'other' skin. They both ground their hips along with the music and a ring had formed around where they were dancing. I call it dancing but it was much, much more intimate a movement than that.

Edward held out a chair for me to sit in and as I was settling myself into it he spotted Emmett and Rosalie too. He groaned and shook his head as he took his place opposite me, putting our drinks in front of us.

I smiled at him shyly, embarrassed on his behalf. It must be strange to see your brother and sister like that in public. I _knew_ they weren't blood related and it was still weird for me to look at, imagine what some of these other people were thinking! Let alone the teachers!

It was too loud in the gym to actually strike up a conversation so I sat and looked around instead. I could see Mike and Jessica in a pair of seats by the right hand wall. She was half sitting on her seat, half on his lap. The hand I could see was buried in her top and I didn't want to even consider where the hand I couldn't see was. Well, Mike and Jessica, a match made in heaven I guessed.

I was busy looking for Lauren and whomever she'd eventually decided to come with when I was tapped on the shoulder. I looked up to find Rachel, a girl from my Geography class standing beside my chair.

She bent down and asked in my ear as loudly as she could "Are those Christian Louboutin shoes?" I, of course, had no idea so I just shrugged. She assured me they were and how lucky I was to be wearing shoes that would take her 10 months to save up for working part time at the bakery. I shrugged again and I think she got the message that I had no idea what she was talking about and she left as quickly as she'd arrived.

Edward was laughing to himself and I had no idea what he found so amusing.

I leaned across the table to ask him and he leaned in to meet me halfway.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's so loud in here Isabella, would you like to go outside for a moment?" he said by way of an answer. I couldn't be mad that he'd ignored my question because I was desperate to leave the room too.

I drained what was left of my drink and stood; Edward came to my side and put an arm around my waist. He held me tightly to him as he led me back out the double doors and out into the grounds. He chose a quiet spot under a giant oak tree and motioned towards the wooden loveseat that sat under it. I took my place and he sat beside me and took my hand in his.

So far I loved school dances.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Message received

EPOV

The music noise was softer out here but the mental voices were the same loud, brash harangue that they had been inside. I was having to concentrate to block them and was finding it difficult.

I decided to concentrate on Bella rather than what was going on around me.

Her skin glowed out here under the moon and stars. Her hand was warm in mine and I ran small circles on it with my thumb while we sat.

"It's so loud in there." Bella was facing me, turning her body towards me, giving me hope that she was happy to be here with me.

"You have no idea." I muttered to myself.

"Did you see Mike and Jessica?" She asked.

"No, I must have missed them. I was busy watching you." I smiled my best crooked grin hoping she'd catch my meaning. The blush that lit up her cheeks was enough of an answer for me.

She shivered and I instinctively ran the back of my hand up her upper arm to warm her skin. She blinked hard as I did and I sucked in my breath. Her skin was alive under my touch. It felt like fire to me, that flames were running up and down her arm as my fingertips traced it.

I looked up into her eyes to gage her reaction to it and saw that she had half closed her eyes. I took this to mean that she liked it, so I did it once more, all the time watching her face for her reaction.

This time she sucked in her breath and leaned closer to me.

My knuckles were burning by this time. I ached to touch more of her. My other hand was still tightly clasped in hers and every time my knuckles found the soft flesh just above her elbow her hand tightened in mine in response. Her breathing was speeding up and I could see the blood pumping faster under the thin film of skin at her throat. How I wanted to bury myself in that throat. I wanted to kiss her pulse, run my tongue over the hollow where her throat met her chest. I wanted to feel her breathing change, for me. I shifted closer to her again and she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Is it ok that I touch you like this Isabella?" I asked.

"Hmm hmm." She nodded. Her eyes never left mine and I increased the pressure of my knuckles up her arm. I pressed my thumb slightly harder into the soft pad of skin in between her thumb and her palm and continued to trace circles on it. She flattened her hand out to let my thumb gain better access to the sensitive skin on her palm.

When her tongue inched out and licked her bottom lip, I was done for.

I slid the three inches between us on the seat and slid my arm completely around her back. I leaned slightly over her and silently asked for permission to close the distance between our faces. She blinked once and gave the tiniest of nods.

I slipped my hand out of hers and moved it to her cheek, just above where her jaw met her ear. I laced my fingers into her hair and drew in a deep, satisfying breath. The thumb that was seconds ago tracing circles on her hand was now tracing them on her jaw line. She was so soft, smooth, like alabaster.

Her pulse raced under my fingers and the loudest sound in my world in that second was her heart beat, thrumming faster than the music that escaped from the gym every time someone opened the doors.

I could feel her hot breath on my own lips now. I ducked my head a little, closing the distance another half an inch. She sighed.

She placed a hand on my chest and I could feel my skin burst into life under her touch, even through the stiff linen front of my shirt. I matched her sigh and closed the distance again by another half an inch.

"Isabella." I said softly.

When she said my name in a whisper, onto my lips, I closed my eyes and felt the actual, physical shift of my heart in my chest.

I fought the need for her; I fought hard to gain the upper hand on my thirst. I wanted her, oh yes, I wanted to feel her pulse, push her blood down my throat in fast bursts, but I wanted her like _this_ more. My need to touch her, for her to touch me, far outweighed any thoughts of thirst in this instance.

I tightened my hand around her shoulder and held her to me and placed my cold lips to the edge of her jaw. Her whole body relaxed into me, her hand pinched the material near the buttons of my shirt between her fingers, pulling me slightly towards her.

I placed the gentlest of kisses at the side of her mouth. Then returned and placed another at her jaw line. I used my thumb to apply pressure to her cheekbone as I did it and she moaned softly as my kiss and my thumb touched her in the same moment.

I wanted so much to claim her mouth with mine but was not at all sure that I could control myself if I did. I knew she wanted me to kiss her, she was tugging my shirt intently now, trying to make our bodies contact in more places than just our lips and my hands on her face.

As I placed another feather light kiss at the edge of her mouth she turned slightly and caught my lips with hers.

I was shocked and was immediately transported back to Carlisle's study and his words rang in my ears. "_You've been so busy taking care of her you've forgotten to let her have a choice in what she wants._ "

I realised he was right, Bella was able to make decisions too, it didn't have to be just me making choices.

So I kissed her back.

It was sweet and gentle at first. I will never forget it, as long as I exist I will never forget how she tasted, how she smelled, how fragile she felt in my arms with her tiny fingers pulling me toward her.

She was warm and soft and her lips felt like satin as they moved against my own.

Our shared innocence was apparent in the kiss, neither of us knowing exactly how the mechanics of it was supposed to work. So we learnt together.

The kiss changed when I felt Bella's tongue tentatively taste my bottom lip. I hastily swallowed the venom that was in my mouth and parted my lips.

I groaned into her mouth and swallowed her own groan in mine.

She shifted against me, pressing her chest closer to mine. Now I could feel her heart pounding through the thin skin and cloth that kept us apart.

When her free hand wound its way into my hair at my neck I shivered.

Her hand tugged at me, pulling me impossibly closer in to her.

I cautiously let my tongue meet hers and I reveled in the feel of her tongue dancing with mine.

I was quickly losing all control of myself and I needed to bring this to a halt soon. I loved the way this felt but knew that if it continued, if we continued _this_ way, I would either hurt Bella physically or we would spontaneously combust sitting here on this bench seat. Neither option appealed to me so I closed my lips and removed my tongue from hers. I pulled back slightly and Bella released the hand that was in my hair. She blinked at me and smiled, her lips curving upwards with pleasure.

"Sorry Edward, I couldn't help myself. I've wanted to do that for weeks." She said burying her head in my shoulder in embarrassment.

My heart swelled!

She had wanted to kiss me for weeks!

Hot damn, to steal one of Emmett's lines.

BPOV

It's embarrassing when you admit to someone that you like them, but I'd gone one better than that and had just confessed to wanting to kiss Edward Cullen for the past few weeks!

I tucked myself into his chest and hoped I didn't burn him with my blush.

He chuckled softly and stroked my back with his fingers.

"Isabella, look at me please." I shook my head against him and he chuckled again before asking, so softly, "Please Isabella, you don't need to be embarrassed. I feel the same way. Please look at me?"

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. From what little light there was I could tell that they were darker, intensely studying my own. He drew his finger across my jaw again and used it to tilt my chin upwards.

"Never be afraid to tell me what you want Isabella." He dipped his head and placed the softest of kisses beside my mouth and I felt my head swim with desire once again.

I want you Edward, I thought to myself, wondering if I'd ever have the courage to tell him that out loud.

He drew back from me again and bestowed another beautiful grin on me, he lifted my palm to his face and inhaled, planted a kiss on the inside of my hand and smiled. "You are so warm, so soft, you're so lovely." I melted inside.

EPOV

I couldn't remain seated out here any longer. The voices had increased in both intensity and in volume in direct proportion to how much I touched Bella. People came outside and were openly staring at us now. They didn't curb their internal curiosity and their thoughts were vulgar and undignified and I was sure I had just sullied Bella's reputation for my loss of control just now.

I could hear comments being made about exactly how far Bella had let me go before now, some wondered if I would be her first, others confessed their jealousy to themselves and simply stared. But none of them were respectful and I was finding it difficult to control my anger.

"Would you dance with me Isabella?" I asked.

She seemed to struggle with the decision so I stood and held my hand out to her hoping she would put her hand in mine and follow me back indoors. I knew I could not escape the voices so decided I would try to concentrate on Bella and do my best to enjoy myself. She didn't disappoint me, placing her tiny hand in mine and allowing me to lead her inside.

There were couples hidden in alcoves and in the shadows along the path that lead back to the gym and I wondered if that was how garish Bella and I had looked to others just now? I could possibly understand some of the comments if it was. I vowed then and there to not put Bella in that situation again, to not put on a public display like that again.

"_Welcome back big brother. The next song is a slow one. You can thank me later. You might want to wipe the lip gloss off your bottom lip by the way." _It was Alice and my hand flew to my lip immediately wiping invisible lip gloss off it. Her pealing laughter hit me full force. _"OH Edward. You are so busted." _She was laughing uproariously now and I could hear Emmett's booming laugh joining in once the joke was explained.

"_Score!_" Emmett, of course.

"_And the big fella slides into first." _Jasper, of course.

"_How long till we can leave?" _Rose, of course.

I cringed at them and turned Bella around in my arms to begin our dance.

BPOV

He was cringing and I'd not even stepped on his foot yet. I bit my bottom lip and felt the sting of tears before I could stop them. I searched his face, asking silently if this was what he really wanted to do, but saw nothing.

"Relax Isabella. You are the most beautiful girl in this room and I intend to dance the night away with you. Relax, love." He was so sure of himself that all my fears melted away. I did relax because his arm closed around my waist tethering him to me. He scooped my other hand into his and held it in position over his heart as he smiled down at me and took the first step.

It was heavenly. I was dancing. Really dancing.

His balance was so sure; his feet so steady that I couldn't have put one of my feet wrongly if I'd tried. He was strong enough to hold me to him without it seeming to be an effort and he had enough style and grace for the two of us. I just clung to him, never taking my eyes off him, and let him guide me around the room.

I had no idea what the music was, just that it was slow and soft. The dance was intimate, maybe more so than the kiss we'd just shared outside, for now our bodies were fully aligned. From my knees to my breasts I was touching him. My skin was flushed and alive from the closeness and there was a buzzing in my ears as we spun around and around.

Whilst I was aware of other couples near us my eyes never left his.

Two or three songs later the music changed tempo and I was sad that we'd have to stop dancing like this, so closely, so slowly. I pulled away slightly and he leaned down and breathed into my ear "Stay with me Isabella."

We continued to dance this way despite the faster tempo of the music, only changing the rhythm of the steps to better meet the faster beat. It was fantastically fun. I never once faltered because he held me tightly, his hand at my waist eliciting slight pressure when I needed to turn and easing off when we were going to just dance on the spot. It was easy to dance with him he made it easy.

When he spun me out from his body and pulled me back to him I laughed, throwing my head back and really laughing, feeling the freedom of being happy in his arms. Knowing he wouldn't let me go. He laughed when I returned to his chest, really laughed. I could feel it rise in his belly and erupt from his chest as his laugh traveled across my face. His eyes were sparkling wildly and he looked happy and carefree to me.

That's why it was so odd that he'd stopped so abruptly.

He seemed to jerk and falter momentarily and I was shocked when he did. He dropped the hand that was clasped to his heart and used his now free hand to spin my body around and push me behind his back, holding me there with his arms out wide, like he was protecting me from someone or something. But I could see nothing. Just the faces of our classmates who now all stood stock still trying to figure out why we had stopped dancing in the middle of a song.

EPOV

The hiss escaped my lips before I could control it.

All at once my brothers and sisters were screaming at me to turn around, defend, then attack, fall back, watch them, take Bella, run, let us.

I hadn't sensed the danger, I hadn't even seen it nor had I smelt it. But it was here, of that I was sure.

"_Two to your right Edward. I'll take the one in the red shirt, by the doors. Alice has the skinny one covered; Jasper will take the tallest one there by the DJ booth. Rose will secure the perimeter, take Bella out via the admin block, take the Volvo, we'll follow once its safe in the BMW." _It was Emmett and he was in attack mode.

I forced Bella behind me and I could feel it in her trembling hands that she was afraid. I'd scared her far more than I wanted to admit. But right now there was nothing I could do about that. I needed to get her out of here, quickly.

For a split second I felt bad for the two hundred other children but my first priority was Bella.

It took me a hundredth of a second to scan the room looking for what Emmett saw and quickly assessed that his strategy would work. There were three wolves at the dance. I picked the mental voice of the one I knew to be named Jacob out of the chaos of the other children and was shocked at what I heard.

"_How can she stand to let him touch her, filthy bloodsucker?"_

I looked to my left and nodded briefly in Emmett's direction, making sure he saw.

I could see Alice already moving towards the skinny boy by the makeshift bar and I waited for her to be close enough to him before I made my move.

When Alice had approached the boy and I could hear that she was now hissing under her breath that he should leave I turned to Bella and took her once again in my arms.

"Isabella, darling, would you please trust me for a moment? I need you to follow me, ok, can you do that, love?" I used the calmest voice I could muster but could tell she was still shocked at the abrupt change in my mood and actions.

I ran my hands up her arms and tried again, "Bella, look at me, love. We need to leave. Ok?"

She blinked and nodded. I took her hand in mine and lead her from the room. Once we were clear of the gym I ranged my mind out around me searching for the outcome of my brother's and sisters encounters with the wolves.

The skinny one had decided that being outnumbered was not a great position to be in and was now searching the room for his pack members, intending to do as Alice had suggested and leave.

Emmett was using slightly more interesting language to persuade the red shirted boy off the premises, but with much the same results as Alice.

I could hear Jasper searching for Jacob now. He had fled when he realised that we were splitting up, coming at the wolves from multiple directions.

I sped up the pace a little, eager to be out of there, and I felt Bella flounder on her heels. I stopped, turned to her and slung her onto my back, and raced towards the parking lot with her hanging limply over my back.

I put her down against the passenger door of the Volvo and slid her into the seat the minute I had the door unlocked. I put her seatbelt on and was making my way to the driver's door when he crashed into my side, throwing me against the car with such force that the metal buckled inwards and screeched in complaint.

Bella screamed inside the car but I knew she was safe if I kept the fight on this side of the metal.

Jacob was staggering backwards from the effects of our collision and I had a second to search his mind for his intentions.

He was young and inexperienced but was fierce and welcomed the fight.

He looked up the pathway towards the gym, searching the night for his pack, but they were too far away to help him now.

"Jacob, you don't want this. This isn't your war. Leave now, please." I begged him. I didn't want to hurt him and I especially didn't want to have to hurt him in front of Bella.

He sneered at me and spat, "Filthy bloodsucker" at my feet, and then rushed at me full force. I easily anticipated the move, having seen the thought form before he began the maneuver. I stepped aside and he crashed headlong into the side of the Volvo, leaving a mighty gash in both the door and his head.

He swore under his breath and stumbled backwards.

I took my chance when I saw it and forced him to the ground on his stomach, holding his head in place with the heel of my shoe.

I bent down so that only he would hear me.

"Go home Jacob Black. Consider your message delivered. Tell your pack that we have a message of our own. If you come within ten feet of Isabella again I wont be so eager to let you go, do you understand, son?"

"I'm not your son you bastard."

He was swinging wildly at me with his arms and twisted himself to his knees and I backed off slightly, allowing him to stand again.

He wiped his mouth with his hand and spat out some gravel.

The rage he felt was so near the surface that his skin appeared to ripple with it. His mind showed me he was fighting not only me, but also his urge to phase to his other form, knowing that if he did one of us wouldn't survive, he was as yet unsure which of us it would be.

The clapping and cheering from the assembled crowd made his decision for him. He'd stay in his human form, not willing to break the edict from his alpha to keep the secret at all costs. Not unlike my own Vampire law to do the same.

A guttural growl escaped from him in the same instant that he came at me, throwing his whole weight behind the move, and I was pushed backwards by the force. He landed a punch to my gut that forced a cry out of my mouth, I heard Bella scream once again. I wasn't injured, but she wasn't to know that.

I needed this to end fast.

The difference between us was my confidence. I knew what was in his mind and he was fighting blind. No pack members to cover his flanks, he was human and he was unsure what would happen to Bella if he lost. All these things worked against him as his confusion and indecision left me gaps in his concentration to work with.

I faked to my left as he came at me again, fists clenched, and as he passed by me I caught him in the stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs and crippling him in pain. He crouched to his knees on the asphalt gasping for breath.

Even in defeat I could feel the hatred roll off him. He hated me with every fibre of his being; I could feel it, see it, and smell it, read it in his mind. But that suited me just fine, for I hated him just as much.

"Go home Jacob Black. I think we're done here." I spat at his hunched form.

I returned to the car as fast as I could. I slid into the drivers seat, turned the key and sped out of the parking lot.

The altercation had probably taken only 30 seconds but I could hear the large crowd that had formed on the lawn at the front of the school.

As soon as my car left the lot they ran down the slope and were crowding around Jacob, speculating about exactly what had caused the commotion, as nobody had seen anything.

I could hear that my brothers and sisters were safely in Rosalie's BMW and were fast heading home to demob with Carlisle. I took my cell phone from my pocket before it rang, opening it and putting it to my ear.

"_They've left Edward. Are you ok? Is Bella ok?" _Alice.

"I think so, yes." I took a look at Bella and realised that she was anything but fine. She was cowering into the seat and was leaning up against the doorframe, trying to edge herself away from me. Shit.

"Alice, I'm going to bring Bella to our house. Tell Carlisle she is in shock." I snapped the phone shut and put my foot flat to the floor, screw the speed limit.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Shock

BPOV

Why do I need to see Carlisle? Why does Edward think I'm in shock? Why is he driving so fast?

"Edward." I whispered and the screeching of his tires echoed in the night, his surprise causing him to slam on the brakes. We came to a stop at the side of the road, buried deep in the forest, on what looked like the road to his home.

When the car was silent he put his head in his hands, upon the steering wheel and groaned, deeply. Without lifting his head he said, "Isabella, I know you are confused and in shock and I will explain, but please, just allow me to get you to Carlisle right now, ok?"

"Edward." I said it again and put my hand on his arm. I was shaking so much that it felt more like I was tapping his arm than just putting my hand on it. I wanted him to face me so I could speak to him.

He looked over at me and I could see pain on his face. I caught my bottom lip between my teeth and could feel the familiar sting of tears bubble to the surface of my eyes.

"Oh Edward." I said. I wanted to say, are you hurt? What can I do? But the agony on his face stopped me. I was so scared because he was injured and in obvious pain; I wanted to help him but couldn't tell what was causing his pain. He needed to tell me so that I could help _him._

Exasperation spread across his beautiful face and he grimaced. "I just want to get to Carlisle, Isabella, then we'll talk, ok?"

I nodded. He was in pain and wanted to see his father, who was a doctor after all. I silently cursed Jacob and prayed that his injuries weren't extensive.

The engine roared to life once again and we were off.

EPOV

Bella was obviously in shock; delirium had set in because she was asking _me _if I was all right. I had to hurry and get her to Carlisle so he could help her. I was too shaken to be of much use to her and I didn't want to frighten her any more than I already had. I'd have to touch her to treat her shock and I doubted she would allow me to do that right now.

I must seem the worst kind of animal to her. A savage. I'd hated having to fight in front of her and I had tried my best to avoid it, leaving as soon as I could and taking her away from the skirmish. I really had done my best to shield her from what she'd just seen.

The blame for Bella's shock must lie squarely with Jacob Black. He was the great-grandson of Ephraim Black, I was sure of it. I would never forgive him for what he'd just put Bella through. I cursed the name Black all the way back home.

We reached the house and I sought the mental reassurances of my family, waiting till they sounded the all clear in the area, before I rushed to open the door for Bella. I was careful to not stand too close, or offer my hand, allowing her instead to uncurl herself from where she sat up against the doorframe.

We walked in silence up the steps and into the foyer, where Carlisle met us.

"Bella, please come with me." He held his hand out and motioned for her to follow him upstairs to his study.

"But Carlisle, its Edward that needs your help, not me." Her voice was clear and strong and it took me by surprise. What did she mean? I was fine. It was she who needed Carlisle's expertise.

"No Isabella. I am perfectly fine. Please go with Carlisle so he can help you. Shock can be dangerous." I tried to keep my voice calm and I looked directly into her eyes as I said it, needing her to feel the seriousness of the situation.

"Shock? Edward I'm not in shock. But you were hurt. I saw him hit you. You cried out. You might have broken ribs or something. Carlisle you have to check Edward over." Her words came tumbling out so fast I only just caught them in the right order. She was crying openly now, her shoulders rising and falling with the emotion.

This beautiful girl was scared for _me._ I wanted so much to fold her into my arms once again and reassure her that I was perfectly healthy. As healthy as I could get for a vampire that is.

"_Edward. You've got it wrong. Bella believes you've been hurt. She's fine. Just worried. I've seen it Edward, she won't stop crying until Carlisle has checked you over." _Alice was anxious as she said it in her mind.

Jasper was trying desperately to assuage Bella's worry but she was too far-gone for it to have much of an effect.

"_Come with me son. Leave Bella with Esme for a few moments, she'll be ok if you just come with me, let her see that I'm going to treat you, as it were. She needs this Edward." _Carlisle's voice was sure and steady and I took a step to follow him up the stairs.

"I'll be right back Isabella." I told her as Carlisle and I started up the stairs.

Esme and Alice came to Bella in that instant and she allowed them to fold her into their waiting arms. I could hear her sobs as I entered Carlisle's study.

BPOV

Esme and Alice rushed towards me as his father led Edward up the stairs. I couldn't hold onto my fear any longer and I let it all come cascading out of me as Esme's arms folded around me. I was close to a panic attack, I knew it. Alice hugged me and I tried to tell myself that everything would be okay now that we were here and Edward could get the help he needed.

I allowed myself to be dragged to the sofa and sat down with Esme and Alice on either side of me. Jasper stood behind the sofa, his hands resting on the back. He seemed to be deep in thought.

Rosalie came from the direction of the kitchen and set a coffee mug in front of me on the coffee table.

"Thank you Rose." Said Esme. "Could you please call Chief Swan and let him know that Bella is fine and that I will call him shortly. He will have heard by now that there was an altercation at the school, he should be told where Bella is and that she is being taken care of."

Rose went back to the kitchen and I heard her quietly talking into the phone there.

Alice put the coffee mug into my hands and I stretched them both around it using the radiant heat to warm my hands. I took a sip and felt the boiling hot liquid slide down into my stomach. She took the cup back from me and set it on the table again, then took both my hands in hers. She was crooning 'it's ok Bella. You're safe now. Everything will be okay. You're safe now.' Over and over.

"I know it's ok Alice. It's Edward who isn't ok. That Jacob kid came out of nowhere. He hit Edward so hard. I don't know why Alice. Do you know those boys?" She was looking at me with wide eyes now.

"Shh Bella, take some deep breaths, love. Carlisle will tend to Edward and he will take good care of him, I promise. " Esme said softly. She was rubbing my back gently. I hadn't realised I was upset again, crying softly again, as I replayed Jacob hitting Edward and the cry that escaped him. What would I do if anything happened to him? What if he was seriously hurt? He'd driven like a madman to get here quickly because of the pain. Oh Edward! My sobs became ragged again and I buried my head in my hands and let the panicked tears come.

Emmett burst into the room, shaking rain out of his hair, slamming the front door behind him. "The wolves are back behind their lines, I chased the little one the whole way, he was so scared he ran right up the butt of the big one. We wont be having any more trouble from them for a while I reckon. Scared shitless I'd say." He was laughing so loudly it hurt my ears.

Esme, Jasper and Alice all grimaced as he said it, and they all scowled in unison. If I weren't so frightened I'd have laughed.

"Wolves? Alice, what wolves? Edward was fighting a wolf?"

I heard Emmett curse again as the black claimed me.

EPOV

Jasper held me tightly round my waist and Alice had a hand on my arm as I pushed Emmett back out the front door and down the steps. He stumbled and fell back against the gravel and I continued to push him down.

I landed a good solid punch to his jaw and he shook his head and came up swinging, ready to defend himself. I was quicker though; I'd seen his next move before he even began the low crouch he'd need to execute it.

I swung by him and caught his head and neck in my arm; I crunched down on it and held him in the headlock.

"You stupid fucker. How could you Emmett? She's an innocent! For Christ's sake, she's so scared she passed out. I'll kill you myself if she doesn't recover." I spat this into his face and fought as the others tried to pull me back off him.

After a few seconds I realised Emmett was apologizing in his head, not cursing me, and I let him go.

I stalked back into the house and fought the apology he pushed towards me.

His vocal one wasn't so easy to ignore. "Eddie, dude, I didn't know. I figured you'd have told her by the time I came back. I mean, she saw you fighting with him. Saw how fast you were, how strong you were. You _ran_ with her on your back dude. I mean, come on. If she didn't know something was up before, she knows now."

I didn't give him a chance to go any further before I rushed him again. This time Carlisle stepped between us and pushed me away. I stepped back and ran my hand through my hair.

"Stop it, both of you. This won't help the situation. Edward, Emmett didn't know you hadn't told Bella. He can't be held responsible for that; he can't hear your mind like you can his. He had no way to know. But Emmett, you need to show a little more consideration for the situation, son. This is serious. You know the risks Edward faces if he tells Bella the truth. You need to think more fully before you burst into a room and say things like that, especially now that Bella is part of this family." Carlisle was calm again and I stood to his right, watching and hearing the pain on both Emmett's face and in his mind as he took in our father's words. My own anger at him dissipated instantly when I saw his remorse.

I stepped around Carlisle and I put my hand on Emmett's shoulder by way of an apology. He smiled sheepishly and held a fist out to me. I bumped my fist onto his and smiled back.

"There are a couple of wolves that are desperately showering to get the smell of defeat off them right now brother. I don't envy the little one, he'll be smelling wolf butt for a week he hit that big one so hard in the ass." I couldn't help laugh at that.

Esme was busy chastising us for our language but I didn't care. My only thought was for Bella now. She was lying back on the sofa and looked like she was sleeping peacefully. She was actually unconscious and I raced to sit beside her. I took her hand in mine and stroked it rhythmically. I was silently pleading with a god, any god that she'd be all right.

Carlisle came to sit on her other side and put his fingers to her throat feeling her pulse. "She's fine Edward. Her pulse is strong and she's breathing normally. She's just had a shock that's all. Her brain is responding the only way it knows how to. It's shut down so she can digest all she's seen and heard tonight. Let's leave her to rest for now. She'll come round when she's ready, she's in no danger." He placed a hand on my shoulder to reassure me, but I didn't move. I'd stay with her till she opened her eyes. I needed to be near her. I needed to feel her breathing; I needed to see her pulse right now, to know she was still here with me.

"_Use this time to form what you want to say in your head Edward. You have no choice now but to explain it to her, everything, I'm afraid. You need to prepare yourself for how she might react." _I knew Carlisle was right, but I nodded angrily and he left the room.

I didn't want to rehearse in my brain what I wanted to say. I didn't want to tell her, knowing it could be the end of what we shared. This may be the last time she was this close to me. The last time she would ever speak to me. This might have been the start and the end before we'd even had a chance. I might have to cling to the memory of that kiss forever, it being the one and only we'd ever share. It crippled me to think like this. My whole body shook with the pain of it. I bowed my head and put it in her lap and sobbed.

It was a few minutes before I calmed down, Jasper was now sitting beyond me on Bella's right and he was concentrating hard to take away the pain I was feeling.

"Thanks Jaz." I mumbled and lifted my head from her lap. I wiped my face with the back of my suit sleeve and stood to take it off.

I could hear Esme on the phone to Charlie now and I cocked my head to the side, listening to her end of the conversation. She was trying to appease Charlie and let him know that Bella was safe and with us. I asked Jasper to watch over Bella while I went to speak to him myself. Jasper nodded and sat up straighter in his seat, realizing my anxiety at having to leave her side and taking seriously what I'd asked him to do.

I quietly asked Esme to let me speak to Charlie and I took the phone from her hand when she nodded at me.

"Hello, Sir. This is Edward speaking." I waited for the barrage of Charlie's anger to hit me, but it never came.

Instead he was worried for Bella, not angry that I'd gotten into a fistfight whilst on a date with her.

"I've been to the school Edward, everyone there told me you weren't at fault, that you were putting Bella into your car when that kid rushed you. I took a hundred statements and they all said the same thing. It was unprovoked and you were protecting my Bells. So thank you, son."

I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat and told him he was welcome. Then added, "Chief Swan, Bella is understandably upset and the shock of it has made her very tired. If you'll agree I'd like her to stay here with us this evening. She will be quite safe here and will stay in my sister Alice's room. I'd rather have her here with my father on hand if she has any problems."

"I guess I can agree to that Edward. I'm grateful that you and your family are taking care of her. I'll expect you to bring her home early tomorrow morning though, son."

I agreed that I would and we said our goodbyes. He wanted a further word with Esme so I passed the phone back to her and went to sit back beside Bella on the sofa.

Jasper rose from his seat and went to the room he shared with Alice. He had done so well tonight, never once did I hear him falter in that crush of human bodies, not once. I wanted so much to tell him how pleased I was for him, but I needed to stay by Bella for now.

I knew that Emmett still felt bad but he and Rose had gone hunting and wouldn't be back for hours. I'd be sure to settle with him when he returned. I was ashamed of my angry outburst earlier and wanted to make sure he knew I was sorry.

"Can you see when she'll wake up Alice?"

Alice came to sit by me on the sofa and took Bella's other hand in hers. I knew Alice loved Bella and that she was worried too. She closed her eyes and concentrated for me.

"Another few minutes Edward. She really is ok, you know?" She smiled a tiny smile at me and I nodded.

"Alice, can you see what happens to us yet?" I tried hard to keep the desperation out of my voice but feared I'd failed dismally.

"You know I can't Edward. If I had seen something, I'd have told you, or you would have seen it for yourself. But I haven't. Bella has no information to work with. If she knew what we are and knew the truth about how we live she could make a decision, but for now she doesn't know what she wants because she doesn't realize there is a choice to be made."

"I know Alice, I just wondered if tonight changed anything?"

"Yes Edward, tonight did change things. Significantly. But I'll leave that for Bella to explain to you." My head whipped upwards as she said it. My skin began to tingle and I drew in a harsh breath that rasped down my throat.

"She hasn't decided, but something has changed Alice? I don't understand?"

"No, she hasn't decided anything, I've explained that she doesn't know that she needs to make a decision. She's flying blind here Edward, she has no idea that the easiest part of this for her was always going to be just falling in love with you…" She realised her mistake as soon as she'd said it and her hand flew to cover her mouth.

"She loves me?"

"Yes Edward. But she hasn't acknowledged it herself yet. Please don't let on that you know, I didn't mean to tell you that." She seemed contrite but her eyes belied the happiness she felt.

"I love her too, Alice." I said quietly.

From all around the house the same reply came, "Well duh!"

BPOV

The black was grey now, not so dense and I could make out the feint sound of someone talking. My arms felt heavy and my head felt fuzzy. It felt like it did when I had to get up for school not having had enough sleep. Like I knew I had to wake up but didn't want to face the day.

"Bella, sweetheart, can you hear me? Open your eyes, dear." It was Esme. I could hear Esme Cullen. Oh great, I was missing my mother so much I was now channeling Edward's mother in my dreams. Brilliant.

"Isabella, you're safe now, you can come back to me." _That _voice I knew I wasn't channeling, I just wasn't that good at it. I could smell his cologne and I knew he was real, not a dream. That was Edward, the real Edward. He was here with me. Now I could make out the feel of his cool skin on my hand.

All at once the nights events came back to me, rushing at me and making my eyes pop open and my mouth form an 'o'.

Jacob was a wolf. Edward had been fighting a wolf. He'd protected me. He'd slung me over his shoulder and had run so fast the air was stolen out of my lungs. Jacob had hit him, hard. Emmett had chased the wolves? How could Emmett keep up with a wolf? Flashes of the fight came to me. Edward had been fighting a wolf, in front of me, and he'd won. Edward had beaten the wolf into submission; he was far too strong for it. Stronger than a wolf? Faster than the wolf too. Much faster. So what did that make Edward?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Intuition

EPOV

Bella was quite obviously terrified of me. I'd blown it. My one chance of happiness was gone.

Before the pain of that realization hit me fully I needed to make sure that Bella was ok, that she got home safely and that she could deal with all she was about to learn. Without me. The sting of that was horrendous.

"Isabella, love, I won't hurt you. I swear it. Nobody here will hurt you. Okay?" I had to reassure her that she was safe or she would just pass out again.

She nodded blankly at me and stretched herself fully. She retook her position on the sofa and looked me in the eye. "Edward, are you okay?"

"Oh Isabella, of course I am." I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly. She was still worried about me, even after everything she'd just seen and heard and I was in awe of this precious woman. "I am perfectly fine, I swear. How do you feel right now?" I was anxious to know how and what she was feeling but I was also trying to postpone the conversation I knew we must surely have now.

I searched her face for some trace of what her reaction was going to be, but saw only confusion and anxiety.

"I'm fine." Was all she said. She sounded composed and I wondered if her response was a habitual answer to an often-asked question for her? She took a long moment to look from me to Esme and back again. She seemed to be seeing something that wasn't there before and she continued to look from me to Esme, back again, and very, very slowly she shrunk back into the cushions and let out a low sob.

I looked to Esme and knitted my eyebrows together hoping she would know what to do, because for once I had not one clue.

"I have spoken with your father Bella, he knows you are here and he has agreed that you'll stay with us for the evening. Edward will take you home tomorrow morning. Is there anything that you would like? Something to eat? Another cup of coffee, some tea, I've heard that tea can help when one is stressed Edward, perhaps we should make Bella some tea?" She began by asking Bella but ended by asking me. I looked to Bella, hoping she would answer for herself but she sat bolt upright staring out in front of her, silently crying, the tears spilling over her lashes now and dripping down onto her beautiful dress.

Esme patted her hand and rose to go to the kitchen. "_Edward I don't know how to help her. Should I get Carlisle? Jasper? Would she feel better if Alice came and sat with her, she trusts Alice? Rose and Emmett are back, should I send them to collect Charlie? She looks so sad Edward. Would it be better if we all left, for now?"_

I gave Esme a brief nod and turned my attention back to Bella.

"Isabella, love, come with me. I'll take you to Alice, she'll get you into something comfortable to wear and you can lie down and rest for a while, yes?" I was putting all my bets on this strategy working. If she refused to even let me make her comfortable, I'd know there was no hope. I took an unnecessary breath and held it while I waited for her to answer me.

I heard an audible crack in my chest when she shook her head, no. I sank to my knees in front of her and put my head back in her lap.

"Please Isabella, please, don't do this. Let me help you. I love you. Don't do this. I will explain, just please don't leave me without giving me a chance to explain." I tried to whisper this, to keep my voice soft and comforting, not wanting her to pass out again or to start crying again. She was close to hysterics now and if I raised my voice and gave way to the panic I now felt, all would be lost and she would run.

I was sobbing into her skirt, probably ruining it completely but I didn't care. She didn't want anything to do with me, I'd lost her. She was never mine to begin with and now I was without hope. I cried softly, clutching at her with both hands not wanting to let her go, desperate for her to just allow me to explain, cursing this existence every second.

All around me my family were grieving for me, and for themselves. My loss was also theirs. Bella didn't want me. Didn't want them. We'd all played this so very, very wrongly.

Alice cried softly into Jasper's shoulder as he rocked her on their bed.

Carlisle cradled Esme in his arms in the hall outside their suite. Esme sobbed over the loss of another child and I ached for her loss as much as for my own. Carlisle's mournful thoughts came to me through my painful haze. He prayed silently for forgiveness for encouraging me and also prayed for guidance through this difficult time for our family.

Emmett sat on the end of his bed with his massive hands in his hair, guilt and shame and deep, deep sorrow shaking his huge frame. I was surprised to hear Rose cooing softly to her husband that it wasn't his fault, that she didn't want to lose Bella either and that we'd all be alright, somehow we'd all be alright. If their loss was acute mine was now unbearable.

And then she spoke. Softly at first and then with more conviction.

BPOV

"Let's cut the bullshit Edward. Tell me what you are, because there is no way that what went down tonight was in any way normal. Tell me how you were able to over power a wolf-boy-thing without even getting a crease in your perfect shirt. He's probably crapping out gravel right now and you didn't even break a sweat. Tell me how you can throw me over your back and run with me without needing to take a breath. I can't walk up stairs without a lie down at the top. There was no Bionic Man theme song playing either so what gives? Why is it you can hiss something under your breath and your brothers and sisters can hear you from half a mile away? Am I missing something, part of the joke, a secret decoder ring or some shit?"

Edward lifted his head out of my lap and sat up, still facing me, but he was now in a catatonic state by the looks of it. Good. Seriously, it was about time someone put him in his place, about time he got a turn to be shocked. I didn't give him a chance to answer, despite my desperate need to hear what he had to say, I had to get this out, say this out loud. I needed him to really hear me because I'd had enough of this pathetic game of secrets he was playing.

"Tell me why you don't eat anything, I mean, you buy food, you play with it, but you don't consume it. You don't drag your ass along the carpet, so I know it's not a worm problem. I'm guessing the perpetual coldness of your skin isn't a fashion choice, so come on, spill your guts, tell me what gives? And don't even get me started on the whole déjà vu thing I've been feeling since I turned up here in Forks. Don't treat me like I'm stupid Edward, I know you didn't just bump into us at the mall, I saw you long before you let yourself be seen that day. I can feel you when you're near me, why is that? If you and I are somehow related and that's why I feel like I know you, you had better tell me now because the fantasies I've been having about you and me are probably gonna be illegal now if we are."

I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly through my teeth. He knew not to say anything because I tilted my head to the side and threw him my best 'shut up' look and just kept right on going.

"I mean, sure, you like me, I get it. You spend your day staring at me but act all surprised when I catch you, buddy; you just aren't that subtle, so give it up already. You think I don't see you sneaking around, hiding behind trees and going all MacGyver to fix stuff around me. I might be naïve to what's going on around here Edward, but I'm not stupid. I see things, I hear things, and I notice things. I might not let YOU know that I see things, but I do. Like how your eyes change colour depending on your mood. I see that. I notice shit like that. I might not know them well, but I notice that your brothers and sisters eyes do it too. How can that be Edward? Everyone knows you aren't blood related, so how come Captain Genetics doled out the good looks to you lot but fucked up the eyes, eh?"

He must have thought I'd run out of questions now because he opened his mouth to speak but there was no way I was done, far from it. So like a ghetto queen, I put my hand up, palm out, and shoved it in his face to make him stop before he had begun. If I could've put a hand on my hip and pouted, I would have. Instead I just shook my head for him to sit still and let me finish. I didn't even bother waiting for his reaction, I just launched back into my tirade. I was just hitting my stride.

"While I think about it, what was all that crap about Rod McKuen poetry from the mall? You and I both know you spent the whole time in that bookshop ghosting my every move. You picked up those books after I put them back down, were you just trying to impress me with your knowledge there Edward? I've got news for you pal; bullshitting to me won't impress me. Haven't you ever heard the Shania Twain song? I wont bore you with the lyrics, you're a rocket scientist, google it when you get a minute."

I sat up straighter. Now I was angry. I hated feeling like everyone had a secret and I was the only one who hadn't been let in on it. It was humiliating and I felt small and useless.

"That boy, Jacob, he was just talking to me but you went nuts. Oh, you didn't say anything and you showed no cracks in your 'I'm-So-Mature-I-Act-Older-Than-Your-Dad' exterior, so don't worry. Nobody noticed, but me. Ok, you didn't like another boy talking to me, you're possessive, and I can see that some girls would swoon over a boy being possessive, but I'm not that girl. A staring match in the middle of a bookstore? Oh please, spare me."

I could feel my anger turn to hurt, real pain, as I contemplated what I wanted to know next. I swiped at my eyes with my hand and Edward stiffened.

"Isabella…" Was all I allowed him to get out.

"I swear to god Edward, you need to shut the hell up and let me finish or I'll walk out that door right now and the next time you'll see me is at our 20 year high school reunion. I'll be the one with the 'I kicked the shit outta Edward Cullen, remember me?' sign."

He nodded, what else could he do?

"I hate hearing from kids at school about the freaky Cullen's, but you have to admit you lot don't act very normal. Is Forks now like some sort of Stepford Wives place where your dad runs the show, collecting chicks for his sons? First Esme for himself then Alice, Rose and now me, for you? Because I gotta tell ya Edward, I'd suck as a robot wife. I can't do shit now, I'd be the worlds first robot that tried to cook a roast dinner in the washing machine. I don't want to stick out anymore than I already do, I like being able to hide in a crowd, so you can forget that, buddy. In case you didn't get the memo, I'm the Police Chiefs daughter, umm, he's gonna notice if you drag me off and turn me into a robot slave Edward."

He started laughing and it pissed me off. This wasn't funny. I wasn't trying to be funny and I lost it even more than I already had.

"Laugh it up Edward. Really let go, laugh your freakin' head off. But I'm not the one creepin' in and out of a girl's bedroom at night. That shit's not funny. Ask me out or send me a letter, email me, hell, stalk me on Facebook. Slipping notes into my locker and sending me anonymous flowers are about as freaky as I like to get Edward. You act like you're middle aged sometimes but then you do something so idiotic I think you can't even actually be the 17 you're supposed to be. How old are you Edward?"

His eyes met mine and he said, "Seventeen." For some reason he said it so sadly, I was at a loss as to catch his meaning. Wasn't he seventeen? He was a junior, I was a junior. Weren't we both seventeen? I don't know what made me ask, but I did anyway, "How long have you been seventeen?"

One two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven seconds passed and then he said, "A while, Bella."

"Oh." Right. He'd been seventeen for a while.

"Are you sick Edward? Is it something that stops you growing?"

"No Bella. It's nothing like that. Can I explain, please?"

I shook my head, no. I needed to finish what I'd started before I let him tell me what he wanted to explain. The anger had left me now. I was worried that he was ill, truly ill, with something that might take him away from me forever. I had started crying in there, somewhere between calling him a freak and asking if he was ill I started crying. It hurt so badly to think of him hurt or sick. Because I knew he felt pain when I cried, I'd seen that earlier, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and began again, softly.

"Edward, let me finish. I need you to tell me why, when I close my eyes at night I see you, but when I wake up in the morning I miss you because you've left without saying a word. Tell my why I can hum the tunes from lullaby's I've never actually heard when I'm awake, and you have those same tunes playing on your ipod in your car. Tell me how long you've known me, because I sure as shit remember you from a lot earlier than just this year. Tell me why it's your face I see when I dream Edward. And not just recently either, I've seen your face in my dreams for years. Long before I moved here. In Phoenix even. Renee took me to a child psychologist once because I told her that the imaginary friend I had brought me extra blankets in the night and sang me to sleep. She thought I was nuts Edward."

My chest was heaving by now, my voice dripped sarcasm and I was near collapse. But I couldn't stop. The rant just poured out of me, it had a mind of it's own by now and I was merely the vessel with which it was to be delivered. Edward had given up trying to get a word in and he now sat patiently, his head cocked to one side, listening intently.

My voice broke as I started this line of questioning. "Tell me why my bedroom smells of you in the mornings? I've woken up everyday for years to your smell. It's part of me now. I can distinguish it from a crowd now. And while you probably don't realize it, it hurts me when your smell wears off. I've learnt to rely on it. It's been stronger lately, for the past few months, so I figure you've been visiting more often. I get that now, the wolf thing, its made you visit more often, but that just leads me to more questions. Tell me Edward, did you just beat up a wolf in front of me at a high school dance? Am I crazy? Did I imagine all this? Will you tell me the truth Edward?"

EPOV

The only sound in the house in that moment was the sound of three pairs of windows shutting softly upstairs, then six dull thuds as all the members of my family leapt to the ground and padded out into the forest around our home. Privacy.

"Okay." I said softly. "I'll tell you Isabella."

She nodded. "Okay."

She seemed calm now. Like all the anger, hurt and fear had abated now and she seemed willing to talk this out, not run. For the third time tonight she had stunned me. I was shocked at her rant. She was quite right though, I had been treating her as though she were stupid. And I was wrong.

"Isabella, can I start by offering you an apology?" I waited, unsure how she would react.

She nodded once and I continued. "I am so very sorry that I've treated you as though this didn't concern you. I've taken away your rights and I am very, very sorry. Please say you will forgive me, for at least this part of it?"

I hung my head, I was ashamed. I had spent so many years making decisions about her I had failed to recognize that she was a woman now and more than capable of making decisions for herself. She might not have had all the information available to her, but she'd known a lot of what was going on without realizing it anyway. I'd wasted so much time taking this route.

"Edward, I forgive you that, of course. If this is about wolves, they obviously aren't good for me, and are dangerous, then I think it's safe for me to assume that you had my best interests at heart?"

"Oh I did, I always did have, always will have, your best interests at heart, please believe that. I have a vested interest in your well being."

"A vested interest? What do you mean? Is this some sort of teenage boy bet? Am I the prize?" She was getting angry again now, I had to calm the situation down or we'd get nowhere.

"No, of course not, you are not the prize, or part of a bet. I swear it Isabella. You are everything to me. I want to explain everything, from the beginning but I have to ask you to do something for me first. Do you trust me Isabella?"

She swallowed, hard, which didn't instill too much hope in me, but then she slowly nodded. "Yes Edward. I trust you."

I stood and offered her my hand. "It's two o'clock in the morning, you've been shivering for an age and that dress and those heels can't be comfortable. Will you come with me upstairs and let me lend you something, you can change and I'll get you warm and then I'll tell you everything. Is that ok Isabella? You are quite safe here."

She seemed to internally debate this and said, "Ok Edward, if you promise you will answer my questions, I'll do this your way." She took my hand and stood beside me.

When she was at her full height she swayed a little and I put a hand on her waist to steady her. She was exhausted, I was sure of it, but I also knew her well enough to know that she would not rest until she had dragged every last detail out of me. She would never make it to the top of three flights of stairs in those heels, so I leant down at her feet and carefully put a hand on her ankle.

I looked up into her eyes and she nodded her permission. I slipped the beautiful shoe off her foot, then took the other ankle in my hand and did the same.

As I stood again I put my hands on both her hips and lifted her into my arms. I was prepared for her to fight me on this, but she simply looped her arms around my neck and laced her fingers together to hold herself upright. I sighed deeply at the contact, this being the closest we'd been, apart from dancing.

She put her head on my shoulder and I ran up the stairs two at a time. In seconds we were at the threshold to my room.

I'd wanted this exact moment for so long, now that it was here I was terrified. Of course in my fantasies it was under completely different circumstances, but for now this was as close as I'd ever gotten to what I'd dreamed.

I took the step over the doorframe and brought her towards my bed. Of course I didn't need one, not really. The others had beds in their rooms; they didn't use theirs for sleeping either. I had never had a use for mine before. I was nervous as I sat her on the edge of it. She had wide eyes as she looked over my personal space.

I left her on the bed and gathered a pair of sweats a t-shirt and a sweatshirt from my closet and bought them back to her.

"Isabella, please, take these. You are welcome to use my bathroom to change. Okay?"

She took them from my hands and went into my bathroom.

Right. She would change, I'd put her into the bed and she would get warm and then we'd talk. Right. This was okay. I was okay. She was okay. Okay. Oh god. Isabella was going to get into _my_ bed. It was wrong to be aroused at that thought, wasn't it?

Distraction, that's what I needed. I busied myself closing the drapes, turning on the beside lamps, pulling the covers down. Music, Bella always had music on in her room. I chose a Cd of arias and put it on low.

I was more nervous now than I had been while she was passed out on the sofa. I wished Carlisle were still in the house so I could ask how to do this. I was sorry I'd never taken his advice to practice what I wanted to say, and how. I should have. I knew that now. It was ridiculous to continue to hope she would never need to be told, that we could continue along as we were.

I was agitated and was pacing back and forth by the door when she came back from the bathroom. She'd washed her make up off and her fresh, clean face was breathtaking. My sweats hung off her tiny frame and she was hugging them to herself with her free hand so they didn't fall down. I grinned down at her and took her dress from her, hanging it over the chair that sat under my desk.

She stood just inside the room, by the bathroom door, seeming to not know what to do next. She was so quiet. I had snuffed out all her usual enthusiasm and light, I berated myself for being the cause of her pain. When she shivered again I stepped toward her wanting to warm her with my hands, but I kept them at my sides, not wanting to scare her.

"You're freezing, hop into the bed. I won't touch you, I swear. "

She stiffened and I waited for her to protest.

"Why do you keep saying that Edward? Am I supposed to be frightened of your touch right now?"

I was so shocked it took me a moment to recover before I could answer.

"I know you are frightened from the things you've seen and heard tonight. You must be scared of me; it was inexcusable to fight as I did, in front of you. But you have to know I'd never have exposed you to that if I'd had a choice. I haven't protected you these past years only to hurt you myself now."

"I was frightened Edward, I won't deny it. But not of you. I was frightened because I thought he'd hurt you." She said this very quietly, her chin to her chest, as though this was something to be ashamed to have felt. I rushed to her side and lifted her chin with one finger, no longer afraid to touch her.

"He didn't hurt me. Nothing can hurt me." It wasn't the exact truth; there were a few things that could hurt me. Had Jacob phased to his wolf form the fight might have been more even, but she didn't need to know this right now. She just needed me to reassure her that I was intact and unhurt.

I led her to the bed and she sat, then scooted towards the far side and slipped underneath the covers, pulling them around her. I sat on the edge of the bed facing her. "Is that better? Should I get another blanket? I could light a fire?"

She reached out a hand and stilled mine. I had been gesturing towards the fireplace by the far side wall and gasped in shock when I felt the familiar tingle of her skin on mine. She had reached out to me. She should be terrified of me, but she wasn't. She took my hand in hers and sighed. "Edward, I'm fine. I'm not frightened of you. Talk to me."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Explanations

EPOV

"It's more than I deserve, that you are here and willing to hear me out, I realize that now. I need you to keep an open mind about what you are about to hear. It is the truth, I would never lie to you intentionally, and some of it you will find hard to hear and believe. This wont make much sense to you for now, but I can recall with perfect clarity every question you asked me earlier, shall I answer them in turn for you Isabella?"

She nodded and I began.

"You were correct before, you know. What happened tonight wasn't normal. That boy, Jacob Black is his name, is a wolf. He can change from his human form to his wolf form in an instant. It is a conscious choice. He chose not to phase to it tonight because he is bound by only one rule, to never reveal what he is, to keep the secret safe. The other boys who came with him to the dance are wolves too, they form a pack. He is the leader, or Alpha, of this pack and they are essentially the only things my family and I have to fear in this world. The wolves evolved out of a need to protect their tribe from my kind. Whenever my kind is near to them the fever overcomes the boys in the tribe and they begin their transformations. When my family and I moved here over the summer we set off a chain reaction that has resulted in at least 8 male wolves at the reservation. We aren't 100% sure of the numbers but we are sure that they are dangerous. Never doubt that Isabella, they are dangerous. To me and to you. If nothing else about this situation is natural, the wolves' instinct to eliminate me is. It is what they were born to do."

I gave her a minute to take this in and sat quietly while she took it all in.

"That's why Alice left the mall so quickly that day and you wanted us out of that store that day, because you knew what he was?"

I nodded. She still hadn't asked me what I was and I was grateful. She needed to understand how dangerous the wolves were. I didn't want to scare her, but a healthy fear of them would be better than complacency.

"Yes. He knew what I was and I knew what he was, it is instinctual. We both chose not to fight that day but I think we both knew the time would come. As it did tonight."

"Okay. Jacob is a wolf. He has brothers who are wolves too. They would hurt you, and me. Got it." She said matter of factly.

"The second part of your question was how am I stronger than a wolf? And how can I run with you in my arms or on my back, without tiring? Oh Isabella. I've wanted to tell you, for so long. Now I am afraid to." I genuinely was. I'd had no problem telling her what Jacob was. To me he was evil, a filthy animal and no more. He was uncouth, dangerous and the lowest possible life form. But I couldn't deny that some part of me felt the same about myself. If I were truly honest with myself I'd make the correlation between the wolves and myself. We were killers. Nothing more. Nothing less. How could I make it clear to Bella that the wolves were evil if I was myself, essentially, just as evil?

She pressed her hand into mine again and rubbed soothing circles into it.

"Oh Edward, don't be afraid. You've just told me that wolves live in my town, that they want to hurt you, and me. I'm not afraid of that. You protected me tonight, I'm sure you will protect me again. So I'm not afraid of you. You can tell me, you can trust me."

"Isabella, I was born in 1901. Carlisle was a doctor at a hospital in Chicago. My mother and father had died of Spanish Influenza and I was about to follow close behind them. Carlisle promised my mother, then me, that he would save me. And he did. But he also condemned me to another kind of death. Isabella, love. I'm a vampire."

She closed her eyes tightly and her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. Her breath came in ragged gasps now, her heart beating so loudly I could make it out far and above the beat of the music that was playing. She took her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, and then let it go. She withdrew her hand from mine and that one simple action hurt me more than anything she could have said. She ran her hand through her hair, as I often did in times of great stress, then used the hand to push herself up into a sitting position in the bed.

She opened her eyes and stared deeply into my own. Then she shut them again and went back to taking deep breaths. I steeled myself for this to be it. She'd run now, and rightly so.

She stared at me again for a good 15 seconds then let out a low, smooth breath and whispered, "Okay." That was it. 'Okay'. That was her only comment. Maybe if I explained more about my nature, about how I came to be, she would take it more seriously. I was convinced she'd not heard me correctly. So I continued.

"Carlisle made me and I spent the first few years as his companion, learning all he could teach me about what I was. Carlisle's father was a preacher and he, therefore, is a very religious man. How he came to be is his story to tell you Isabella, but I can tell you that he fought hard against what he was when he first was changed. He loathed what he was and tried as many ways as he could imagine to end his existence. He didn't want to hurt people; he had always wanted to help them.

Eventually he turned to animals to satisfy his hunger. It took enormous self-sacrifice to overcome what is essentially the make up of what we are, to do it, to be able to resist human blood. But he has spent centuries perfecting the ability and this is what he taught me as we traveled. It's what he's taught all of us. He was so practiced at resisting that he was able to study medicine and become a surgeon. We aren't sin free Isabella, I need to be very clear about that. I have tasted human blood, I have killed before. But I would never hurt you. I swear it. I would leave before I hurt you."

I had said all this with my head hanging low, I couldn't face the loathing I knew I'd see in her eyes if I lifted my head, so I kept my eyes averted and went on.

"Carlisle met Esme in 1921, she too was dying, but not of a disease. She had lost a baby and was heartbroken. Carlisle was instantly drawn to her; his need to help her, protect her was overwhelming. He healed her physical injuries in the hospital and sent her home, it almost destroyed him to let her leave, but she was soon back, having attempted suicide. She was distraught at her loss and Carlisle couldn't allow her to fulfill the attempt, so he changed her and she became the closest thing I've had to a mother for these past 90 odd years."

She was still sitting upright and was now clutching the covers between her fingers. Her knuckles were white and she was trembling all over. She'd done so well to even sit still while I told her this much. She would surely crack soon. I tried very hard to continue with the story, I wanted so much to just hold her, to make what would surely be my last moments with her memorable instead of terrifying for her.

"Esme would've died if Carlisle hadn't, um, changed her?" she stumbled over the word change and I cringed. It was foolish of me to think she could accept what I was if she couldn't vocalize it.

"Yes. Carlisle would never change anyone who had any other choice. None of us chose this life I suppose you would call it."

"Okay." Again it was her only comment.

"Rosalie came to us in a similar way. Hers story is not mine to tell either, but just know that she was very, very badly hurt and would have died in the traditional sense if Carlisle had not bought her home when he did. She struggled with what she now was more than any of us. It took away from her her chance to be a mother. You see, we don't grow. When we are changed we stay as we were when our human existence ended. Unlike Esme who was grateful to have found Carlisle, despite the loss of that chance, Rosalie resented what she now was. It has taken her a long time to come to terms with it and she is better now, though not completely."

"But she has Emmett." She spoke very quietly, but I could hear the question in her voice.

"Yes, she does. And she loves him completely, as he does her. But she will never be a mother and it is that that hurts her most. When Rosalie saw Emmett trying to defend himself from a grizzly bear she was prepared to let nature take it's course. She watched it unfold but soon realised that she couldn't allow Emmett to be hurt. For some reason the idea that he would be killed hurt her. She said she felt physical pain, which is rare for our kind, when Emmett fell to the ground. She finished the grizzly off and ran with Emmett to Carlisle, begging him to save him, for her."

"And Alice, Jasper? Were they dying too?" She was beginning to connect some dots now and I relaxed a little when she shifted down under the covers again. Perhaps the shock of what I had to tell her was wearing off?

"No. Alice and Jasper came to us much later. Jasper is older than me though. Again that story is his to tell. When they came to us they were already together. It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up." I didn't doubt that for a second.

"Okay, I'll do my best to make you understand. Alice doesn't know who changed her, or why they did. She woke up one day and she, well, she just was changed. From what we've been able to find out from medical records Alice had been institutionalized from an early age. What we all now treat as a gift was seen as a mental disease in Alice's era. Isabella, Alice can see visions of the future. It's not fool proof and it's not as simple as looking ahead to see what will come. It's subjective. People can always change their minds, take alternate paths, get halfway through finishing something and change direction, so what she sees is reliant on what people choose. Does that make sense?"

"None of this makes sense Edward. But yes, I can understand that what people decide changes what Alice sees coming. I bet she saw me coming?" her voice sounded far away and I wondered what she was remembering.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was now 4am. She must be exhausted.

"It's so late, or early if you want to look at it that way. Do you want to sleep a little? I'll leave of course, you can just sleep and we'll talk some more later?"

"NO!" She sat bolt upright and shouted it so violently I startled and jumped off the bed, ready to defend. When she realised how loudly she'd said she reached for me and I sat again on the edge of the bed. "I'm not tired Edward, I need to know all of it. Don't leave me here. Stay, tell me more."

She was worried that I'd leave her? Was she insane?

"I'll never leave you Isabella. I want for you to know everything, truly I do. But I know you need to sleep as well."

"What about you? You've been awake as long as I have and you've been in a fight, you need to sleep too."

"No, I actually don't. I don't sleep. I have no need for it. None of us do, so we simply don't." I waited for her surprise to surface on her face again but she accepted this quietly, with no outward sign of surprise at all.

"Tell me more about Alice and Jasper, please."

No reaction at all to my not sleeping. Amazing. I began to wonder if this wasn't all just too much, perhaps her brain was shutting down again to protect her. Maybe she wasn't really able to take all this in?

She saw the moment of hesitation on my face and asked again, "Please Edward, tell me about Alice and Jasper."

"There isn't too much more to tell. As I said, they were already together when they found us. Jasper says that Alice was waiting for him one day in a café, sitting on a bar stool, patiently waiting for him. As soon as he went into the café she walked to him, took his hand and said she had waited a long time to find him. He never second-guessed it. He just immediately felt he was where he belonged and they have been together ever since. She tells the story the same way, that she had seen him and knew that they were destined to be together, so she just sat and waited for him."

"That's sweet. I mean, I'm glad they have each other." She seemed embarrassed that that part of the story had pleased her. But I knew what she meant; she didn't have to say it. I knew that if you took the vampire out of the equation Alice and Jasper's story was a fairytale. So I nodded that I agreed.

"We lived in Astoria, in Oregon when they first appeared. Alice just waltzed into our house, introduced them both to us all and asked which room they could have. Esme was delighted and it wasn't long before they were a permanent part of the family. Alice had always subsisted off animals but Jasper had not. He still finds our chosen way of life very difficult. It is a testament to the depth of their love that he lives with us, struggling to control his thirst, so that he can be with Alice. The rest of us have had longer to learn from Carlisle, Jasper still struggles. But he did well tonight at the dance, it was a big step for him."

"Jasper doesn't want to eat just animals?" I shook my head, knowing it was just dawning on her that Jasper wasn't living this way by choice.

"No, its not that he doesn't want to feed on just animals, its that he is still learning to live amongst humans as we do, without giving in to the temptation they pose. To be fair he has never had to curb his nature, before meeting Alice he lived a solitary life and he never thought twice about it. Alice was determined to live this way, on her own, Carlisle merely strengthened her resolve to do so, Jasper came to it via Alice so he struggles."

"Can I ask you something Edward?"

"Of course. I will tell you whatever you want to hear, I won't keep anything from you now." I was nervous what her question would be, but resolved to answer it honestly. There was no room for half measures here.

She took a deep steadying breath and asked, "Do you struggle?"

I answered quickly, so there could be no hesitation. "Yes." I wanted her to know the truth, and the truth was that I did struggle. Still, even after all these decades. "We all struggle Isabella. Some of us more than the others, but only a fool would say they didn't. That might frighten you, but it is the truth."

"It doesn't frighten me. I just wondered, that's all. Can you tell me what it's like? Does it hurt you? Are you hurting right now?"

"No, I'm not hurting right now. It does hurt me sometimes, but not right now. It's difficult to explain, but I'll try my best. Human blood calls to us. The scent is very strong to us. We crave it. We can drink from animals and it does sustain us, but it's not the same as human blood. When we are near humans, moving amongst them, the temptation is at its greatest. Our thirst is primal, feral. We are predestined to want it; nothing we do can suppress that need. I tried for a long time to isolate myself, hoping the need would lessen if I spent some time away from humans, but it was in vain. It's what I am."

"Okay." Again with the okay. It was more than frustrating that that was all she would offer me and I felt so guilty for expecting anything more.

"I am a danger to you Isabella. You should know that, believe that. I can control my thirst and so can my family, but I still crave your blood. You should know that, remember it and keep it in mind while you are near me."

"Why do you want me near you if it's painful for you?" It seemed a reasonable enough question but it dug at my very core, and I was more afraid to explain this part to her than I had been about exposing my inherent nature to her.

My hesitation wasn't lost on her, she was far too observant for her own good at times, and she continued, "You said earlier that Carlisle felt drawn to Esme, to protect her. And then Rose protected Emmett. Am I going to die? Is that why you are so close to me all the time? Alice has seen me die you feel like you should protect me?" I expected there to be panic in her voice as she said it, but there wasn't. No fear. Just acceptance. Why would a 17-year-old girl be accepting of death?

"No, Isabella, no. You aren't going to die. No. I've not explained this very well. You asked me at the end there why you think you remembered me from when you were younger? Why my scent was with you?" I waited till she nodded that yes, she remembered asking me, before I continued. "Do you remember a few days after your 5th birthday that you broke your arm?"

"Yes. Renee bought me a bike and I fell off it in the park." She smiled when she said her mothers name and my heart wrenched for her. I knew she missed her mother.

"That's right. And you had to go to hospital and have it set in a cast. I know you were small then, but do you remember the doctor who set your arm for you?" I was hedging and I felt horrid for doing it. I hoped she would make the connection before I had to admit it.

It dawned on her face and I smiled.

"Carlisle." Was all she said. The connection was made.

"Yes, Carlisle. He set your arm that day. You had with you a yo-yo, you'd dropped it and it had rolled out under the curtain. Do you remember?"

"Oh my god, Edward. I remember you! You were the pretty one! My mom was so pissed at me for saying you were pretty. I remember you. Yes." She seemed excited that she remembered me.

I nodded. And then I waited for some more pieces to take their places in her mind and waited for the questions I knew would follow.

"It was you. You were there. In the hospital. And Carlisle, and you, you gave me the yo-yo back. You grabbed my wrist and it tingled. That was you. I've seen you before. Heaps of times. When my Nanna died you were there. It was you, you stood at the end of my bed and sang me to sleep that night. When Charlie yelled at me for losing my locket you put it in my shoe, you knew I'd find it. I wasn't nuts. It was you, all this time?"

"Yes."

"But I was just a little girl. Esme and Rose, they were women, when Carlisle wanted Esme she was already a woman. Rose and Emmett, they were adults. I was five. Why Edward? What did you want with a little girl?" She was disgusted.

I had to explain this part to her quickly or she would lose control and slip back into hysteria.

"It wasn't like that Isabella. It wasn't a sexual thing back then. I just knew I had to be near you, I had to protect you. I wanted to protect you. I wanted you to have whatever you needed, whatever you wanted, whatever I could reasonably give you without you knowing of my existence. I swear to you I never saw you as a sexual object then. I know it sounds sick but it wasn't."

I stood up from the bed and began pacing across the room in front of the stereo. I ran my hand through my hair and thought for a moment how best to allay her fears that this was something sick or wrong. I had to choose my words very carefully.

"There is a definition of what this is called in my world Bella." I was aware that I was now shortening her name, using her nickname, but I needed this to be quick and painless for her, I didn't want to rush my words, but needed to tell her this part before she panicked further. "It's called imprinting. It's difficult to explain but I liken it to the way some animals mate for life. I know that sounds crude and I don't want to offend you by drawing a parallel between animals and us, but that's the closest analogy I can come up with. It is similar to the way animals protect their mates at all costs, sometimes sacrificing them in order for the other to live on. I just know that from the moment I saw you in the hospital that's how I've felt about you. That there would be no point in existing if you didn't. I've spent the past twelve years waiting Bella. Waiting for you to grow up, waiting for you to be old enough for me to introduce myself to you. I am destined to be yours Bella, and now I am just hoping that you'll want to be mine."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Decisions

BPOV

I was totally, emotionally and physically exhausted.

I'd been awake a full 24 hours if the time on the bedside clock was right, and I was feeling it. Forming thoughts and digesting all he had to tell me was getting harder and harder. How much of that was because I was so tired and how much was because it was all so fantastical I couldn't be sure.

A few things I was sure of. Edward was a vampire. So were his family, sisters, brothers and parents. Well, they weren't actually his parents were they? He'd known me nearly my whole lifetime. He'd helped me when I'd needed it, when I lost something, wanted for something and probably rescued me a few times too if I thought hard about it. He'd never done anything that caused me harm, or hurt, so I was right not to fear him, of that I was doubly sure.

The word vampire sounded evil, cursed, like some sort of monster. But Edward wasn't a monster. He'd had plenty of opportunity to hurt me, he never had. In fact, in the past week he'd saved me twice, once in the bookstore and last night at the dance. He'd been nothing but kind since we 'met'. In fact, up until he kissed me last night I had been thinking that he was a little too nice, too kind, too gentlemanly, I'd longed for him to take me in his arms again as he had in my truck that day. So I couldn't fault him for taking good care of me.

So much of what he'd said had made sense, his speed, and strength, how he'd fought tonight. But there were gaps. I didn't fully understand the role of the wolves in this scenario and I would have to make sure I asked about that further.

The idea that tiny little Alice could hold her own against a wolf bothered me, hell, that Alice was a vampire bothered me. She was so small, so petite, so happy all the time. She bounced around and laughed and joked and teased and seemed so normal. Ok, she wasn't normal, but more normal than Edward seemed.

It wasn't that he wasn't normal, I corrected myself, it was that he was so serious all the time. So old fashioned, and Alice seemed younger, more carefree. Could that be because Alice had the benefit of seeing the future when Edward didn't?

I thought about what Edward had said just now. That he had been waiting for me to grow up, that he was mine and he had just been waiting to see if I wanted to be his. Did I? Did I want to belong to Edward the way he seemed to belong to me?

He was sitting very still on the edge of his huge bed waiting for me to say something. I'd been very quiet, I knew that. I had a thousand questions I wanted to ask but for now I was wrestling with his last statement. None of it mattered if I didn't want to be with him, did it?

He didn't need to explain anything else to me, it wouldn't matter if any of it made sense if I didn't want to be with him, would it?

I needed the whole story, to see the entire picture before I decided where I went from here. That was one thing I was certain of.

He looked so desolate. Blank. I hated seeing him so unsure of himself. His normal confidence was gone for the moment.

"Edward, can I ask a couple of questions before I tell you what I'm thinking?"

"Yes of course. Anything."

"Has Alice seen what happens for us?"

"She can't, no. But don't read anything in to that, please. That doesn't mean anything bad, just that you didn't have all the information you do now, so you couldn't make any decisions, so she couldn't see how things would turn out for me, for us."

"I see. That makes sense. She will see something when I make a decision though, won't she?"

"Yes, if she is looking for it, yes."

"Do you think she will be looking for it?" It was the strangest question to have to ask. But for some reason it was important to me that Alice, as well as Edward and the rest of the family wanted and cared what became of me.

"Oh yes, she looks all the time. Keeps watch actually. She has been driven crazy over the years with us all hounding her for progress reports." He smiled slightly, probably remembering something.

"You all ask her to look? Why?"

"Oh Isabella, you are such an important person, not just to me, to us all. They all love you, already. They have thought of you as a part of me, as part of this family, for a decade. Every win you've ever had they've celebrated, every loss they've mourned. Your skinned knees drove Carlisle to distraction. Emmett wanted to beat up anyone who was ever mean to you, he actually did once. Esme has spent the past 8 years learning to cook all things Italian because you once said you liked pasta. This is Jasper's first time at school, it's a huge effort for him, but he wanted to get to know you and it was the only way he could. He battles his thirst everyday so that he can attend school with you Isabella. Alice has an entire wardrobe already designed for you, just waiting for the time you'd come to us, become part of our family, properly. Never doubt that you aren't important to us Isabella. I meant it when I said you were everything to me, and the others."

"And Rose? What about Rose? She doesn't like me very much, she doesn't want me in this family, does she?"

"Ahh, Rosalie. I won't lie to you; she isn't keen to have you join our family, no. But not for the reasons you are imagining, I'm sure. She does like you. I've had proof of it tonight. It's just a choice she wouldn't have made if she were given an option, that's all. She sees you with me as you giving away your chance at motherhood. It's that simple for her. It's all she ever wanted and she sees it as very black and white. It crucifies me to think of that loss also, what you'd have to give up, but I'm too selfish to not want you despite what it would mean for you." He put his head in his hands again. His voice was pained, strained. This was difficult for him.

"Okay. That makes sense too. I've never given motherhood a thought till just now. I always thought I had years and years to decide whether I did want that or not. But this changes things, doesn't it?" I had said it aloud, but hadn't meant to.

"If you want children Bella I can't give them to you. You'll never know how much that kills me. But its true, it is something you'll have to consider. Being with me takes that choice away from you, forever."

He was right. If I chose to be with Edward I would have to give up any chance of ever becoming a mother. That didn't bother me right now, but would I feel the same in a few years, in ten years, when it was still just Edward and I? I didn't know. I doubted anybody could answer that question. Millions of women couldn't have children of their own and they didn't face the choice I was faced with now. It was out of their control and they went on to have perfectly normal lives. They adopted, they fostered, and they survived.

If I were truly honest with myself it wasn't the thought of never having a child that frightened me now, it was the thought of never having Edward.

"How long is forever, Edward?" For a few hours now I'd been contemplating what would happen if I stayed with Edward, made a life with him, gave myself over to him. He'd admitted that he couldn't die, I equated that with immortality. He hadn't used that word himself, but that's what he was. He was immortal, he would live, exist as he liked to put it, forever. He couldn't die, ever. I could. "What happens to you if I decide to walk away?" I said it very quietly because I didn't want to know the answer; I just needed him to know that I'd considered every option when I told him my answer.

"I don't know. I never allow myself to think of it. I've loved you for so long I've just never let myself believe there would ever be a time when I didn't, or couldn't."

He sounded so sad, and for the first time since he introduced himself that day in class he seemed his age. A nervous, unsure, self-conscious teenage boy. I loved him more in that moment than in any other. I loved him. Wholly. No matter what or who he was. I was in love with Edward Cullen.

I felt better having come to that conclusion in my head. I'd suspected it long before all this, if I was honest. I felt divided, not whole, when we were apart. I wasn't lying when I was ranting about missing his smell when it wore off my clothes, my room, and my robe. It did hurt me when I realised he'd been gone for a while. I didn't recognize it as hurt until tonight; it felt like something was missing at the time, that a part of me was hollow. But when the scent returned I felt well again. Better. I was always happier when I felt him near me.

That was one hurdle over come at least. I loved him, as he loved me.

The only question now was did that matter? Was that enough?

It bothered me that I had his future in my hands as well. The choice I made now would also be made for him, would decide the path he took from now on.

EPOV

She was fading fast. I had heard her stomach growl a few minutes ago and I felt awful that she was now exhausted AND hungry. She'd never agree to sleep and I knew she'd never agree to let me go and get her something to eat.

The silences in between her questions and my answers grew with each question she asked. I tried to keep my answers concise, just give her the facts and keep emotion out of it but to no avail. I wanted her to know how emotional this was for me, for my family. I wanted her to hear in my voice how much she affected me. How much I wanted her with me.

I hoped she was coming to a decision but knew she may want me to take her home and leave her alone for a while to digest all she had learnt before she told me what she wanted to do. That would be agony of the highest order.

The past twelve years had passed in the blink of an eye compared to the torment of letting her leave me now, even for a few days, without knowing how she felt.

I was being as patient as I possibly could. The others had returned two hours ago, they didn't want to intrude nor interfere, but they were worried about us both and thought that being here would be better if things went wrong for me.

That of course meant that they had heard what we both, had said, these past two hours. Perhaps Alice could now offer me some insight into what Bella wanted? I wanted so badly to find Alice or to call for her to come to me. But I couldn't. I hadn't yet explained about being able to read minds and I didn't relish having to explain it to Bella at all. I had no idea why I couldn't read her the way I could everyone else I'd ever come across. I had no answer to that and I didn't want her to worry that there was something wrong with her, some flaw in her that meant I couldn't.

The room was lighter now; the sun had come up an hour before. I stood and pulled back the drapes letting the sunshine come into the room. No time like the present to let her see what I was.

"Bella, I need to show you something. I need you to see what I look like in the sunlight. I'm going to take my shirt off, but I won't hurt you, I wont touch you at all, okay?" I waited for her to nod before I moved to the side of the bed and stood in the arc of sunlight that hit the edge of the bed where she was lying and streaked across the room diagonally.

Slowly I undid the buttons down the front of my dress shirt and flicked open my cufflinks at my wrists. I lowered the shirt off my shoulders first and held it behind my back, my hands twisted in the linen. I squinted my eyes against the glare and steeled myself to turn around.

I watched her as I turned. Her eyes never left my chest. The reflection from the metallic glint of my skin fell across her face and gave her an ethereal glow. She tilted her head to one side and looked me over from waist to throat. She cocked her head to the other side and did the same again.

"This is what I am Isabella. This is why I'm so cold. This is why my skin feels like stone." She said nothing, just stared.

I turned my back to the bed again and straightened my shirt over my shoulders.

I felt her then. She was kneeling on the bed behind me, her chest to my back, and she caught my hands in hers and held them to my shoulders. She tugged my shirt out of my fingers and took it all the way off my arms, letting it fall softly to the floor in front of me. I sucked in a loud breath when she ran her hands over my shoulder blades and across the middle of my back.

"You are so beautiful Edward. I called you pretty once and handsome tonight, but to me, today you are beautiful."

I spun around to face her so fast she blinked hard when she came face to face with me and her hands still made the shape of my shoulder blades but were now pressed across my nipples. I looked into her eyes and grimaced. "Isabella, this is not the body of someone who is beautiful, this is the body of a predator. I'm cold and hard because that's essentially what I'm built for. To be hard and cold. I'll never feel warm and soft to you." I closed my eyes against the pain of what I had said. It was the truth but it still hurt to actualize it out loud.

Bella ran her hands up my chest, over my collarbones, softly kneading the hollows at the base of my throat. She ran a light finger over my Adam's apple and then spread both her hands over my jaw and into my hair. With my eyes still closed I could imagine this was a loving touch, a passionate touch or an intimate touch. If I opened my eyes and saw her curiosity, her disgust for what I was the bubble would burst and I would crack wide open. So I kept them shut. It was infantile, like a child pretending to be invisible so as not to be in trouble for some misdemeanor.

When her lips touched my cheek I opened them though, wide open.

"Shh Edward." Was all she said. She moved her hands from my hair and down the back of my neck, taking in the texture of my skin where my hair ended and my bare skin began. As she leaned closer to me I felt her up my chest, the sweatshirt hid from me the feel of her skin a lot more than her dress had last night, but the sensation was similar. Warm and soft. A low moan left my lips involuntarily when she ran her fingers across my back and round to my waist, up my ribcage and back to the hollow in my throat.

Her heart was drumming so loudly and so close to me that I could hear it, then its own echo. It came to me as an almost constant tremor of sound. I loved it.

I was ready for her this time, as her lips came to my cheek, and I tried to memorize the sensation, lest it be the last I felt from her.

She was being so very gentle, too gentle if truth were told. I wanted to crush my lips down onto hers. I wanted to hold her tightly up against my chest and feel her heart thrum, not just hear it. I wanted her to pant into my open mouth. I wanted to touch her too, as she was touching me, feel the heat of her skin with my own fingers.

But she had not given me any indication that I could touch her or do as she did. So I stood still. I held my breath and I let her discover my body. She had said nothing about her decision, she'd not talked to me about what she wanted or was willing to give.

It was so confusing. She was here, touching me, yet she was so very far away too.

Another groan left my throat when she kissed me softly below my ear, running her tongue across the fleshy lobe. It was blissful and I was fast losing control, I needed to touch her. I wanted her. I wanted her to want me.

I put my hands on the tops of her arms and drew her slightly back and away from me so that I could see her face again. She gave away nothing in her expression.

"Bella, I need you to stop sweetheart. I mean, I don't ever want you to stop what you were doing. It felt so good. But if you are going to leave me I don't think I could handle going any further. I'd much rather we made it a clean break."

She dropped her gaze back to the floor and sat back onto her bottom on the bed.

"Of course. Yes. Sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away. You are just so beautiful. I wanted to feel you, see what you felt like. Taste your skin." She kept her eyes on the floor as she said it and my heart broke. She didn't want me, she was just curious.

"What I would give to be able to read you Isabella." I shook my head.

"Is that how you can answer the others, Alice especially, when she's not said anything? Can you read them? People I mean?" She was so calm as she asked. I thought she would be horrified that I could invade people's minds the way I could. That it would be some sort of metaphorical final straw. But instead she asked about it as simply as she had asked what I was.

"Yes. I can read people. Hear them really. It's an internal voice I can hear. Alice is especially easy for me to read because her gift combined with mine gives us the two halves of a conversation. She can see what's coming and I can read it in her thoughts. Others I have to concentrate to read, or hear. The family is easy for me to hear though. We have exceptional hearing anyway, mental voices help though."

"You said you'd give anything to be able to read me? Does that mean you get nothing from my mind?"

"Nothing. I never have. Even Charlie is sometimes very difficult for me to hear. Renee comes in loud and clear though, so I guess you inherited your ability to block me from your dad."

"You think it's an ability? You don't think there is something wrong with me, that you can't hear me because I'm put together all wrong?"

"Please look at me Isabella. You are perfect. Absolutely perfect, in every way. There is nothing about you put together incorrectly, you are whole and you are good, far too good for me."

She smiled at me but said nothing.

I reached for my shirt and put it back on, rolling the sleeves to my elbows. I stood back in front of her, between her feet that were now flat on the floor. I put a finger under her chin and raised her eyes to meet mine.

"Let's get you some breakfast and I'll take you home, alright?"

"No, please, I want to understand this before you make me leave. I do have a choice in this don't I Edward? I mean, because this is your destiny does that mean that I am bound to you as you are to me?" She said it so quietly I had to concentrate to make sure I heard the inflection in her voice.

I sat down next to her and thought about my answer. I wanted to be very clear about this part of it.

"No Isabella, you are not bound to me as I am to you. The choice is yours; I'd never take your choice away from you. You know my heart belongs to you, and only you, but if you don't, or cannot, return that love I will let you go. I love you enough to let you go if it's what you want."

I turned to her and searched her face to see if I could fathom something of what she was thinking.

"Edward, it wasn't just you who was changed forever that day in the hospital. You are all I've ever wanted."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21A Interruptions

BPOV

The last syllable hadn't even left my lips before he claimed them for himself.

He was facing me as I'd spoken so it was easy for him to side his hands around my waist and pull me towards him on the bed. His lips were cool and smooth, like glass, as they swept across my own. My hands flew up into his hair, grasping for it at his neck, holding his mouth to mine as tightly as I could.

He groaned into my mouth and it set my skin on fire.

His hands went from my waist up my back and into my hair and he wrapped his hands in the long coils of what were the ribbons from the bow Rose had created in it, but were now a tangled mess. He twisted it through his fingers and used them to anchor himself to me, pulling my mouth onto his with some force.

A groan escaped my own throat and he swallowed it into his mouth as his tongue settled along my bottom lip, pressing lightly for permission to enter. I gave it gladly; desperate to take his tongue into my own mouth and taste his sweet flavor.

This kiss was not gentle, soft and warm like the one we'd had last night at the dance. This was full of raw emotion, a desperate need to feel, taste and touch each other.

I wanted to feel more of his skin on mine, I needed him to get as close to me as he possibly could, I needed to know we were here, together, and we'd never let each other go. I couldn't have that if I sat on the edge of the bed as I was. I released his lips and he squeaked out in protest at the sudden loss. I grinned up at him silently asking him to trust me, his patience would be rewarded. I scooted back into the centre of the bed and sat Indian style, my back against the headboard. I reached for the front of his shirt, tugging him gently, asking him to come with me, to join me there.

He got onto his knees and crawled to across the bed to where I was. I was digging the nails from my left hand into the bedclothes, frustrated at the distance between us now. My right hand kept pulling him to me using his shirt. I heard the first button pop then the second and laughed softly.

His eyes were pitch black, half closed as the last button flew across the room and landed with a ping against the glass doors of his stereo cabinet. He let out a low rumbling groan that I could feel in his chest with my knuckles as he stalked across the bed towards me. He was leonine, on his hands and knees, and for a quarter of a second he looked the vampire I knew him to be. Predatory, menacing and very, very dangerous. Christ he was hot.

He must have caught the change in me because he stopped advancing on me and sat upright, putting his hands squarely out in front of me, palms facing me. His eyes switched back from black to topaz again as his breathing settled into a more steady rhythm.

"Isabella, it's ok love. I won't hurt you. Don't be frightened." His voice was shaking and he again showed me his upturned palms, a gesture of supplication I assumed, designed to show me he was safe, that he wouldn't come any closer without my permission.

I laughed a little and staring deep into his eyes I said, "Edward, I'm not scared of you. I was watching you stalk me across the bed and it was very, um, sexy, is all."

"Hmm." Was all he managed before he closed the distance in the blink of an eye and once again claimed my mouth with his.

He put both the palms of his hands against the headboard, one on either side of my face, and leaned into me fully. His kiss was hungry, devouring and I reveled in it. He tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth and my hands went back to his hair to hold him to me.

He was still braced on his knees, hovering over me, but this was what I was trying to avoid, this distance between us was unacceptable. I unfolded my legs and wrapped them around his waist and pulled him to me. His weight was now on me fully and I gasped into his mouth. He went to pull back, probably thinking he'd hurt me or was too heavy, but I simply wound my hands tighter into his hair and pulled my legs down more firmly on the back of his thighs. He seemed to understand and went back to devouring my mouth.

His hands were now underneath me, trapped between our weight. His long fingers were kneading the soft flesh of my lower back.

I could feel his arousal against my hip and I shifted slightly to the side to increase the friction for him. I waited for his sigh or groan but it never came.

Instead he leapt off me and a tight, painful expression came over his face. He was breathing heavily, panting even, but he was now running his hand through his hair and tugging his shirt back on in frustration.

"Oh for gods' sake." He spat.

What had I done? Had I gone too far? Did he not want me like this?

The tears sprang to my eyes without warning and I stifled the sob that was building in my chest.

EPOV

I could sympathize with the family, they had no way of knowing what was happening if we didn't speak, but really, was it too much to ask that they just give us ten minutes peace? Everyone had been fine while we talked; they could follow the conversation and could gauge how things were going. When we stopped speaking just now and began, well, when we stopped talking, the family panicked.

Alice had seen what Bella's decision was but was expecting us to join them once the decision was made. When that didn't happen and we didn't appear she got frustrated and started assuming the worst.

Carlisle was ready to go to the hospital for his shift but was loathe to leave in case I needed him.

Emmett wanted to know if he now had another sister or should he burst into the room and plead for Bella's forgiveness and try and help me talk her round?

Jasper was so stunned at the mixed emotions emanating from my room that he felt ill and wanted to leave, go hunting or something, but Alice wouldn't let him go in case I needed him to calm Bella again.

Esme was busying herself cooking breakfast for Bella but was chanting, 'He loves her, she'll see that, everything will be alright' over and over again in her head as she flipped the eleventh egg. Eleven eggs? Bella wasn't a professional wrestler, she'd not eat eleven eggs, even I knew that and I hadn't eaten an egg in over a hundred years.

I could live with; ignore even, all these thoughts as I wrapped myself around Bella on my bed. I could block out their desperation to know what was happening. I could even deal with Rosalie's crassness as she ran through all the flaws she saw in me falling in love with a human in her head.

What I couldn't ignore was Alice.

She was counting down from one hundred in her head having announced that when she got down to one she was coming into the room, ready or not.

The polite thing to do would've been to stop what I was doing, inform Bella of my annoying sisters intentions and then make us presentable before allowing Alice to come into the room.

But then Bella had ground her hips into my erection at the exact moment that Alice had gotten to the number twenty. I had exactly twenty seconds to extricate myself from the beauty in my arms, convince my painful erection to make itself scarce and to retrieve my shirt before Alice stepped through that door.

I was making good progress with part one of the plan and had pulled on my shirt and folded it across my chest because of its missing buttons. I was preparing to tackle the problem in my pants when I looked over to Bella and saw the tears swimming in her eyes. Oh fuck. I'd upset her.

I dove onto the bed and took her in my arms. "Oh Isabella, baby. Don't cry. I'm sorry. It's not you. It's bloody Alice. I forget you can't hear like I can. Please honey, stop crying, please. Shhh. It's okay." I was stroking her hair and cooing softly, lying soft kisses onto her head hoping she would quieten down before Alice burst in the door and yelled at me for making her cry. This was so hard. I had to behave like a human but had to deal with bloody vampires!

"I'm sorry Edward." She said through her tears.

"No, no Isabella. You've nothing to be sorry for. I swear it. Nothing at all. It was, um, lovely, what we were doing just now. I loved it. I didn't want to stop either. You have to believe me. But in about two seconds Alice is going to burst through that door and I knew you wouldn't want to be seen, well, wouldn't want to be seen like that. That's all, I swear."

"Alice is going to come in? Oh god. Edward, she'll think we've…"

Too late.

Alice slammed the door open on its hinges so hard the door jamb cracked and two screws flew out of it and hit her in the head. She swatted at them like they were flies and I cracked up.

Bella starting howling with laughter beside me and we fell in a heap of heaving guffaws on the bed as Alice put her hands on her hips and wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, laugh it up. It didn't hurt. Edward, why is she crying? What have you done to her?

"You're interrupting us Alice. If Bella tells you she is fine will you go away again please?" I looked to Bella but she was laughing so hard she couldn't see through the tears and I doubted she even heard me anyway.

I nudged her and she looked up at me and then to Alice.

"Really Alice, I'm not upset. Misunderstanding." And she started laughing again.

"_Is everything alright Edward? You two stopped talking and I thought, well, I thought maybe it wasn't going so well? But you look cozy enough now?"_

Normally I would answer her with a brief nod or movement, but now that Bella knew and understood a little I didn't want to exclude her so I spoke my reply. "We're fine. Nothing to worry about. Tell Carlisle he can go to work, we won't need him. Jasper is desperate to hunt, you should go."

Alice's eyes widened when I mentioned hunting and she wondered if it was okay for me to be speaking about it out loud with Bella in earshot. _"You'll frighten her Edward. We'll work out a code or something."_

I was getting frustrated having one conversation out loud and the other inside Alice's head. We were going to have to get used to speaking aloud when Bella was around, it might be strange for a while but we'd adjust. We'd have to.

I was about to mention this to Alice when Bella surprised me by answering for us both. "I'm not frightened Alice. Edward has explained everything to me." she turned her face to mine, smiled and turned back to face Alice before she continued, "If Jasper needs to hunt you should go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

Alice's face only registered shock but she nodded her head and turned to leave anyway. "Sure, sure. I'll call you tomorrow."

BPOV

I felt badly that Alice seemed put out that we'd dismissed her like that, but not for long. The instant that the door shut, albeit crookedly with the missing hinge and screws, Edward had kissed me again. I was still tucked into his hug and I didn't have to shift too far for him to reach my mouth.

I couldn't get enough of the feel of him. I probably could've, would've, stayed there in his bed and in his arms for the rest of the day had he not pulled away from me and said we needed to make a move as he had promised Charlie he would take me home this morning.

He ushered me into his bathroom with another clean set of his clothes, complete with a Harvard jersey and the promise of breakfast when I was ready. My stomach gave a growl when he mentioned food and he grinned and shut the door.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a while seeing if there was any noticeable change in my reflection now that I had admitted I was in love with him. I couldn't see any. I wondered if Charlie would?

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and did my best to brush the tangles out of my hair. There were one or two of the diamante pins stuck in there still and I put them in my pocket to give back to Alice.

I slipped on the sweats and jersey and buried my nose in the collar. It smelled just like my robe did and it made my belly jump at the thought of it being something I could surround myself with everyday now.

With a last glance at myself in the mirror I went back into Edward's room.

He was standing up against the windows looking out over the yard and to the forest beyond it. He had changed into jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt and had his hands in his pockets. I walked to his side and slipped my hand into his pocket and into his palm. He smiled down at me and leant over and buried his nose in my hair near my ear.

"Welcome back beautiful. I know those sweats don't fit you but they do look adorable. Alice has some clothes that will fit for you to wear home. Are you ready to face them?" He was smiling broadly and I was so pleased to see the sparkle back in his eyes.

"This is going to feel a bit strange. What should I say to them? Obviously they know I know, but I mean, I _know_ things now." I took my hand out of his and then out of his pocket and sat on the edge of the bed again. He'd made it. Sheesh, anal much? "Alice has probably seen what we were doing earlier now, like in her visions, and it's going to be weird now between us. And Esme, oh god, Esme is like your mom, I mean she'll have heard us and oh Edward." I hid my face in his pillow and cringed.

He came and sat beside me and put his hand on my hair, stroked it a few times and then pulled me up out of the pillow so he could see me. "I know it's going to feel awkward for a little while, love. I've had a long time to get used to having so privacy and it's all new for you. But give them a chance, please. They've spent the last few hours completely blind, they are anxious to see you, to know for themselves that you are okay. Esme has been cooking for an hour, she wants to see you eat something before I take you home."

EPOV

She was so cute when she was embarrassed. The way she'd hid her face in my pillow was gorgeous. It had taken every ounce of self-control I possessed to stop myself from kissing her again, then we'd never get out of this room and I'd be in trouble with Charlie.

So I'd just reassured her that the lack of privacy was something we'd have to get used to. She seemed resigned to that and I vowed to find ways for us to be alone more often than coming here.

I also had another motive for getting her to go downstairs with me. Alice was keeping up a solid barrage of whining in her head and Emmett wasn't too far off being just as annoying. Jasper really was desperate to hunt, it had been a very trying night for him and the single deer he'd brought down during the night wasn't nearly enough to sate his thirst, not with Bella in the house for the past few hours anyway.

I held her hand and we went down into the living room. Alice rushed up immediately and took Bella into a tight hug. Alice shot me a smile over Bella's shoulders that could've been seen from space it was so wide.

"_Thank you for giving me Bella, Edward."_ She pushed out towards me mentally. I replied with a wide smile of my own and a slight nod of my head.

When Alice let Bella go she looked her over from head to foot and sighed. "I'll have you out of those old sweats in a second Bella. I'll be right back." And she shot off up the stairs.

Bella watched her go with wide eyes. Alice hadn't bothered to curb her vampiric speed and I shrugged at Bella by way of explanation. She smiled back at me and simply said; "show off" with a little laugh.

"Bella, I'm so pleased you're still with us this morning. Welcome to the family ma'am." Said Jasper with a sweep of his hand across his thighs, dipping an imaginary Texan hat.

"Thanks Jasper." She blushed the most gorgeous shade of pink as his smile lit up his face, but he made no move to come any closer. He needn't have bothered with the apology in his mind about it, I understood and so did Bella.

I held out a hand and motioned towards the kitchen. What smelled like dirt fried in mud with some gravel rolled in sandpit screenings was piled onto plates on the countertop. Esme had an apron around her waist and her hair tied back with a wide pink ribbon. She looked every bit the 'All American Mom' she was trying to portray, and I loved her for it.

When she turned towards us she had flour spread up the right side of her face and a wooden spoon stuck to the hem of her skirt. I didn't want to laugh but had real trouble keeping it in.

She rushed over to Bella and again the poor girl was pulled into a tight hug.

"Good morning, dear. I thought you might be hungry. Carlisle said you might be, what with the shock and no sleep and the worry. Sit, sit. Help yourself."

"Thank you Esme. I think you've made enough for a whole army though. And thank you for letting me stay over." She blushed again. She grabbed a stool and a plate and started piling it with pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and has browns.

Esme watched her and smiled widely. _This_ was what Esme had waited so patiently for all these years, the chance to mother Bella, as she would've if she were still human.

"Of course, dear. You are always welcome." Esme said warmly.

"_I am so happy for you Edward, dear. I'm so proud of you. She is so lovely, thank you for bringing her to me, to us." _

I put my hand over my heart and smiled at her. It was our own special signal. It was my way to tell her that she was welcome, that I loved her, and she responded with the same hand held over her heart in reply.

I sat next to Bella on a stool and watched her eat. She was self conscious of my stare but she ate nonetheless. I made a mental note to feed her more often. I was sure she didn't eat enough at lunch and I would start by buying more for her at school on Monday. School on Monday, hmmm, that might be an interesting day!

I was busy running over scenarios where Mike Newton committed Hari-kari when he saw Bella and I were a proper couple when Emmett burst in through the back door and swept Bella clean off her seat. He was swinging her around like the blades on a helicopter, laughing and telling her over and over how much he was looking forward to her being his little sister. I was laughing along with Esme and Alice, who had come down with some clothes for Bella and was standing at the end of the bench now too, when I noticed how green Bella was turning in the face.

"Umm, Em, you might want to let her go now. She's going to be sick otherwise."

He stopped the spinning and planted her back on her feet.

"Oops, sorry. Human, I forgot." His smile was so wide I thought his cheeks might split open.

I watched her sway from side to side a few times and then the colour return to her cheeks. She was smiling but I could tell she felt dizzy.

"Thanks for the welcome there, Emmett." She said. She was laughing with us now and I felt warmth rush up from my stomach to my face.

I'd always imagined it would be something like this. Bella here, in our house, with us all laughing together. It seemed such a futile thing to wish for a few short months ago, but here it was, it was real and she was mine.

Rosalie came through the glass doors then and took a position opposite Bella at the counter. She was smiling but her thoughts were blocked from me, she was reciting the Emancipation Proclamation in Yiddish to keep me out.

I was just trying to work out what she was hiding from me when she said, "Oh great, a happy Edward, I'm not sure we are ready for _that_."

The house filled with laughter and everyone joined in, even my lovely Isabella.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Courting

BPOV

They were all so beautiful. Their skin was luminescent, flawless. Not a hair out of place and they would never get sick or get fat. They never ate so they'd never feel the sting of self-consciousness when they dropped their dinner down their shirts.

Esme would never age and get crows feet like my mother would.

Carlisle would never bounce a grandchild on his knee, ever, and neither would my dad now.

Alice would never sit up all night and eat ice cream with me while we gossiped about boys, for one she didn't eat ice cream and second because she was actually _married_ to Jasper. My best friend was married! Her husband was in my Social Studies class!

Perfect Rosalie envied _me_. I had understood it as Edward explained it to me, but seeing her here now with her beautiful skin, perfect hair and hourglass figure it was hard to believe.

And yet Emmett had swung me around and said he was happy I was his new little sister. They had all welcomed me to their family this morning, all pleased that I was still here and had accepted not only what Edward was, but what they were too.

It was incredible. _They_ had been worried that I wouldn't accept _them._ That was the wrong way round. Why would they accept me, want me, when they were all so perfect together already?

Rose had said that Edward looked happy. He did look happy, but the way she'd said it made me think that it had been a long time since they'd seen him happy. Maybe that's why they were happy for me to be a part of the family now? Because it made Edward happy? If I had a brother or a son I'd want him happy, no matter whom he chose, wouldn't I?

But they had all been pretty specific, apart from Rosalie, what they were happy about. Alice had accepted me from the beginning. Jasper had welcomed me to the family. Esme had learned to cook for me and had thought to ask Carlisle about my wellbeing, like a mother would. Emmett had told me he was looking forward to my being his little sister. Rose had smiled at me. That was a good enough start for me considering how cold and quiet she seemed a week ago.

The only thing I was sure of this morning was that I wanted to be with Edward. I wanted to be his despite him being a vampire. I wanted him to be mine as much as this imprinting business made him want me.

All this went through my head as Edward drove me home. He was driving a lot slower this morning than he had last night that was for sure. Every now and then he'd look over at me and smile. I'd smile back and then he'd put his eyes back to the road.

I wouldn't say it was an awkward silence because I had a lot to think about that kept my mind active, but it was a long silence.

Neither of us knew what to say to the other. I wanted desperately for him to touch me or say something, anything, to let me know that he wanted me as I wanted him. I'd hate it if we were now going to go back to the tongue-tied teenage self-consciousness of a new relationship I'd die. We'd made such good progress last night, and this morning, I'd hate it if we had to start at the beginning again.

"Edward, are we going to start again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought we made good progress and, well, I don't know. I was just hoping we wouldn't go back to being nervous near each other now that we knew where we stood?" It wasn't all that I wanted to say but I hoped he'd get the gist of where we were going.

He laughed loudly and threw the car into a slide because he had braked so hard.

I was holding onto the seat with one hand and the other hand flew out in front of me and braced myself against the dash.

"What the fu…" was all I managed to get out before he pulled me across the centre console and into his lap.

He held my face in his hands and stared me down.

"No Isabella, we aren't going to go back to being nervous again now."

He groaned loudly into my mouth as he kissed me and I loved it. I shivered violently at how desperate to kiss me he was.

The gearshift was digging into the back of my thighs and I didn't care.

The door lever was pressed into the small of my back but I didn't care.

All I cared about was Edward, the feel of him underneath me, the way his lips tasted, the way he smelled of sandalwood and soap.

EPOV

How could she think we were going to take a step backward now? I'd just spent the last twelve years waiting for the timing to be right so that I could kiss her for Christ's sake. I wasn't about to concede ground now! I was done with being patient. I would be gentlemanly, but I really was over being patient.

She felt so good here in my arms. I knew she must be uncomfortable squeezed into my lap here in the Volvo, but I needed to be close to her. I had wanted to touch her and kiss her all morning, hell I'd wanted to touch and kiss her all night. It was excruciating to be in the car with her being so close all this way back to Charlie's, but I really didn't know if she wanted me to touch her. She had seemed so deep in thought the whole way.

An involuntary groan left my throat as she clutched at my chest with her tiny fingers. Oh god she felt so good. I just wanted to take her back to my room and never let her out ever again. But we needed to behave like normal people. I knew that, didn't mean I had to like it, did it?

Isabella was teasing my bottom lip with her teeth and I couldn't handle it for another second. I pulled my mouth away from hers and leaned my forehead up against hers. I sighed long and loud. I wanted her to hear my exasperation.

"Isabella, what you do to me! Aargh. We need to stop before this gets out of hand."

She blushed and a bright pink haze took over her cheeks as she buried her head under my chin. I stroked her hair until I felt her heartbeat return to its normal timing. I smiled to myself as I realised I did to her what she did to me. What a clever boy you are Edward!

"Sorry, I got carried away again. But you pulled me over here so we should agree that this time it was fifty-fifty, right?" She was laughing and I joined in when I got the gist of what she was trying to say. Little did she know she was letting me off lightly, I'd have happily taken the whole blame for this myself!

"Charlie is going to kill me if I don't get you home in a minute Bella. He's already worried sick. I don't want to antagonize him."

She scooted off my lap and took her place back in the passenger seat. She used the mirror in the visor to straighten her hair and I smiled to myself again. She looked so gorgeous when she was rumpled from our kissing.

We were only a few minutes from Charlie's house and there was still one more thing I wanted to discuss with her. I had no idea how she would react to this but I was buoyed by the positive outcomes so far, just hoped she would surprise me one more time today.

"Isabella, may I ask one more thing of you please before I deliver you back to your father?"

"Yes of course Edward." She was curious and turned to face me fully.

"I want you to remember this, it's important, alright?" I watched and waited for her to nod before I continued. "I want your father to know that we are together. It is safer if he knows that, right from the start. My family and I will do all we can to protect you from the wolves and at some stage it might be safer for you to be with us than it is for you to be at your fathers. So I want him to know that you are with me, in a relationship, and also that you have a relationship with Alice and the rest of my family. Is that alright with you?"

She seemed to think upon it for a little bit and then she said, "That's fine Edward. It makes sense. I don't think he'll freak out though Edward, if that's what you're worried about. I think he likes you, well it seemed like he did when we came here last night. He's pretty easy going."

"Good. I'm glad you agree. I don't want you to be frightened or worried if you see one of us outside your home Bella. It might be necessary for us to keep watch for a little while until we can properly assess the situation with the pack. We'll make sure that Charlie doesn't see us, but I thought you should know just in case you saw us."

"Thank you for telling me Edward. But wont you all be bored hanging around me all the time, I mean, it wont be much fun for you all to have to keep tabs on me all the time. Its cold outside and it rains all the time."

She was so adorable when she bit her lip, it made me twitch in my trousers and I was terribly uncomfortable all of a sudden. I wanted to bite her there myself. Aargh, Edward, keep your mind on the job!

"Honestly Isabella, it's only cold to you, love. I know you think it's creepy, you said so earlier, but we have actually been keeping tabs on your for well over a decade, its just that you know about it now, that's all." I laughed lightly and she seemed to relax a little.

"Ok Edward."

She looked back down at her hands in her lap and went quiet again. I wondered what she was thinking about. She seemed sad all of a sudden, when an instant ago we had been laughing. What had changed?

I had no time to ask, or wonder, because I had just pulled into the driveway of her home and before I'd cut the engine her father came running out of the house and down towards the car. Bella opened her door and got out and was immediately gripped on the shoulders and pulled into a tight squeeze. It was obvious from his body language that Charlie had been very worried about her, but his hug was awkward and Bella didn't know how to respond. His mind only gave me glimpses of the panic he'd felt last night when he'd been radioed about the affray at the dance.

I got out of the car and went into the back seat to retrieve Bella's overnight bag and her pretty dance dress and shoes. I could smell an old trace of wolf scent and it set my senses aflame, the mere thought of one of those stinking animals near to her house made me sick. The scent was weeks old, maybe more, but I didn't care. I would have to enlist the help of the others to keep a more vigilant watch now.

Alice had insisted that Bella keep the dress and shoes from the dance last night, much to Bella's embarrassment. I had made a mental note to make sure Bella got used to being given gifts. I couldn't wait to shower her with them myself. It was this thought that I used to distract myself from the wolf problem, for now.

Once Charlie was satisfied that his girl was indeed in one piece he gestured that she should go inside, she knew instantly she was expected to go inside so that her father could speak with me in private. I was concerned about what he wanted to say and do, but could garner nothing from his mental voice.

Bella came to me and took the overnight bag and shoes, smiled at me widely and ran up into the house without looking back.

Charlie waited for the front door to hitch closed before he came around my side of the car and stopped abruptly in front of me. He stuck his hand straight out in front of himself and I took it gladly.

"Thank you Edward, for keeping her safe. I have left a message for your father at the hospital, if he doesn't mention it could you pass on my thanks to both him and your mother when you get home?"

"I certainly will Chief Swan. No thanks are necessary however. Anyone would have done what I did."

"Maybe, but I've seen those La Push kids, they're huge. And from what I heard last night you did real well, held your own. You have anymore trouble with them you let me know, okay?" He was still shaking my hand and I could feel the tremble in it as he did so. He was scared for me and for Bella.

"I will, but I think it was a one off." I wanted to ease his panic.

"Hell of a thing, you know? Nobody could tell me what started it. Anyway, you let me know if it happens again and I'll sort it out. Thanks again Edward, I appreciate it."

He turned to go back into the house when I called to him, "Chief Swan. May I call on Isabella tomorrow?"

"If it was up to me I'd say sure Edward, but it's not. So best you run on in and ask Bell's." He laughed to himself and shook his head as he went up the stairs and called for Bella to come down again.

I stood at the threshold to the house and waited, hands in pockets. If I could've sweated I would have. As it was I was nervous as hell, standing here, waiting.

She bounded down the stairs and stood at the door grinning up at me like the cat that had stolen the cream. I grinned right back down at her.

"Isabella, I have asked your father if I may call on you tomorrow but he said that this was up to you. So I'm wondering if I could collect you tomorrow morning and bring you to my home to visit with my family and I for a while?" I was being overly formal, I realised that, but I wanted both her and her listening father to know that I was a gentleman, and despite my nature that I was civilized and intended to court her appropriately.

She was laughing openly and I heard Charlie chuckle to himself as he went back to sit in his chair, turning the ball game up louder.

"Oh Edward, of course I want to see you tomorrow."

"I'm glad. I'll come for you around 10, is that too early for a Sunday" I had no idea what time was acceptable on a weekend, especially the Sabbath. I knew she wasn't religious, but I'd never called for a girl in my entire existence, so I had to ask.

"Oh. Sure. I'll see you at ten then." She bit her bottom lip into her mouth. The tightening in my groin happened again and it took all my will power not to bend and take that lip into my own mouth. This was tougher than I'd ever imagined.

"What is it Bella? What's wrong?" I was worried now, she looked near to tears.

I reached out and took her wrist with my hand and held her hand, palm up, in mine and soothed it with my thumbs.

"It's nothing. I'm being silly, that's all." She was tugging her hand back towards herself but I wouldn't relinquish it. I held it firmly and pulled her closer to me.

I bent my head and whispered in her ear "You can tell me anything Isabella, nothing you say is ever silly to me."

She stared up at me with huge eyes, filled with tears that were ready to spill over.

She threw herself at me and I caught her around her waist. She buried her face into my neck and whispered out between sobs, "I don't want you to go. I don't want to be without you. Not now. Ten o'clock tomorrow morning is fine, but it's too far away."

She was openly crying now and I needed her to stop because Charlie would soon become aware of her sobs and I didn't want for him to see her crying or me comforting her like this. It would be too difficult to explain.

So I kept hold of her and took her back down the steps and out into the yard, pulling us up against the side of the house away from the view of the road and Charlie, if he thought to come outside onto the porch.

I took her lips with my own and buried myself into a deep kiss. I could taste the salty tears that ran down her cheeks and I swallowed them down as I kissed her.

She stretched up on her toes and wound her arms around my back and into the hair at my neck, pulling me against her, forcing my weight into her as she leaned back against the side of the house.

I was trying desperately to keep my lower half off her, trying to hide my arousal, but she moved a hand down my back and pulled me to her, leaving her with no doubt what her words had done to me.

Up to this point I had one hand either side of her head firmly planted on the siding. But when she groaned into my open mouth I put one arm around her waist and pulled her up to me tightly, loving the feel of her entire body length against my own. The other hand I wound into her hair and spread my thumb to her jaw, tracing it as I delved further into her mouth with my tongue.

Bella shifted again and ground her hips into me, taking my breath away as she did. Oh god, this was torturous. I hadn't intended to go _this_ far when I bought her out here, I just wanted to reassure her that I didn't want to leave her either.

I forced my mind to calm down and I slowly pulled away from her, placing my forehead onto hers, as I had in the car earlier. It seemed a good way to show her that I had to stop, without hurting her feelings by pulling away from her fully. She was grinning as I waited for her pulse to quieten a little. I was still rubbing her jaw with my thumb and I had her round her waist with my other hand now. She was trembling against me; it felt so good, to know that she was as agitated as I was right now.

She let out a long, slow whoosh of breath and recovered her composure before saying, "I guess that means you'll miss me, huh?"

"Hmm, I think that's what that means, yes. Of course I will miss you Isabella. I always do." I hoped she'd catch on that I'd had to say goodbye to her many, many times even if she didn't realize it, and that each time I did I'd hated it.

"Does it hurt this way for you, too, when you leave me?"

"Oh yes. It's agonizing." She seemed near tears again. I kissed her once on the forehead and took a step backwards, away from her. I would have to just leave and let her get on with things. I knew from experience that dragging it out only made it worse.

I wanted to tell her that I could come back later, that I came to her in her room every night, but I couldn't do it. She had said she found it creepy, it probably frightened her, so I said nothing. I resolved to not enter her room again until she asked me to. I would keep watch from outside. It would kill me to be even that far removed from her, but it was the honorable thing to do now that she knew.

BPOV

What was he waiting for? A written bloody invitation? I know he knew that I knew that he came into my room at night, so why didn't he just bloody well say that he'd see me later on tonight?

Did that mean that he wouldn't do that anymore now?

Did me knowing everything change that?

I didn't want him to leave without saying anything but didn't want to bring it up myself in case it _did_ mean he wouldn't come. I'd rather lie there all night in false expectation than try and sleep tonight knowing he would never come.

Shit. This was so much more complicated than I'd first thought.

"Ok Edward. I'll see you tomorrow morning at ten, I'll be ready." I kept my head down the whole time I spoke. If I looked up into his angelic face one more time I'd jump him again, I knew it.

"Go inside Bella. I'll leave when I'm sure you are inside safely. Goodbye for now, love." And he stepped aside, letting me go back up the steps and into the house.

I stood with my back to the door and sighed. A few moments later I heard the Volvo start and heard the gravel crunch as he drove away from me. I'd never felt so sad in all my life as I did right now.

I talked to myself sternly in my head, Ok Bella; your father is going to want to talk to you in a second so get a grip. I got my story straight in my head and went into the living room where Charlie sat, TV turned down low now, waiting to ask me what really happened, just as I knew he would.

I'd told Charlie that Edward was provoked, he stopped that Jacob kid from hurting me, and he drove me to his home so his father, the doctor, could treat me for shock. I'd slept in his sister's room and woken up this morning tired but fine. He'd driven me home and asked me out again for tomorrow. Yes, I was dating him. Yes I'd email my mother and tell her. No I wasn't hungry his mother had fed me. Then I'd told him that I was going for a shower and to change. Then I had laundry to do then I'd sleep some more. He had mumbled that that was fine and as I raced up the stairs to my room I heard him switch the game back to loud.

When I got to my room I switched my laptop on to boot up and grabbed my toiletries bag and some clean clothes and went for a shower.

Whew. I was dating Edward Cullen. What a night!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Providence

EPOV

Isabella Swan was finally mine. What a night!

I drove home in a daze not seeing anything or anyone around me. It was like the Volvo was on autopilot. I don't know how I got from Bella's house to mine; the curves in the road were missing from my memory. I was too caught up in what was going on in my mind, in my heart.

It wasn't until I pulled into the driveway and the voices of my family came to me that I remembered what an inquisition I was going to be walking into in there.

I took a moment to silently replay all that had happened before I went in. It was all a bit surreal. I'd not planned to tell her yet, hell I'd not planned to tell her at all. Was it providence that had set up the dominos that had had to fall to force me to tell her, or was it just luck? I'd never know now, nor would I ever care.

Bella knew what I was and wanted to be with me anyway. _That_ was one outcome I'd never have thought to predict, ever.

I was tossing my keys up and down in the palm of my hand when I walked through the front door but they, and I, went flying as Alice threw herself at me. We went crashing onto the floor, her giggling inanely, me cursing her for it. But pretty soon we were both laughing our heads off. It felt so good to be carefree, worry free, for once.

"You look so happy Edward." She said, sitting on my chest and flicking my ear.

"Get off me you annoying creature." I said, playfully swatting at her fingers as she tried to flick my other ear.

"You wouldn't call me names if you'd seen what I saw when you were leaving."

She was gone the instant she'd said it, flying out the back door and running full tilt towards the river. I was close behind her but she had had a split second head start.

I searched her mind as I ran, desperate to see what it was that she had seen, but she was blocking me by showing me, instead, endless pages of a fashion magazine online. Aargh, she was so annoying!

She was waiting for me on a high branch of a spruce on the other side of the river. She was on tip toe and was laughing as I stepped onto the same branch and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Show me!" I pleaded.

She threw her head back and closed her eyes, concentrating deeply.

I gasped audibly when I saw it. It was Bella stretched out, supine, on my bed. I was shirtless and hovering over her. She was quite obviously naked!

"Jesus Alice, I nearly fell off this fucking branch just then. You could warn a guy, you know."

"Sorry." But she was laughing hysterically as she said it and I knew she wasn't sorry at all. Neither was I if the truth were told.

"Time frame?" Was all I asked. I felt a cad for wanting to know, but couldn't help myself.

"A month, two tops. There was snow outside the window, I knew you'd miss THAT detail brother dear." And she flipped down out of the tree in a perfect somersault, landing in the bracken with not even a slight thud.

I let myself fall from my perch and joined her on the ground. She was walking back toward the house now, in no obvious hurry to get there this time. I caught her up and took her hand as we walked.

"Sorry it's weird for you seeing us like that." I said.

She shrugged and replied, "It's not too weird. I know you see us in my head all the time anyway, when I relive things, so it's not like you haven't had an age putting up with it. I can handle it if it makes you this happy. She's going to hate the lack of privacy here, you know."

"I know. But I am happy Alice. I think she is too. Or she will be, anyway."

"I was so relieved when I saw her make her decision last night. I see her much clearer now, look." She stopped walking and we both stood side by side while she showed me a vision of Bella at school. She was wearing a long winter coat so it must be in a few weeks. She was tripping down the stairs that led to the math's rooms and being caught by Tyler Crowley.

I didn't even realize I was hissing until Alice slapped me hard on the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?" I said, rubbing my arm. It didn't really hurt, but she wanted it to, so I protested like I was supposed to.

"You were hissing and you squeezed my hand too tightly. I'd say get a grip Edward, but you actually already did. Sheesh."

We were both laughing when we got back to the house. Alice was telling me all the things she wanted to do with Bella now that she was allowed to be her friend. She wanted to colour her hair, pierce her ears, take her shopping, go to the movies, have sleep overs and dress her up in dresses that didn't suit Alice herself, I cringed at it all. I knew Bella would never let her do most of it, but I let her think she could anyway. It made her happy merely thinking of spending time with Bella, I could hear the thoughts in her head and they were nothing but loving, so I let her continue all the way home.

BPOV

After a hot shower and a quick trip to the laundry room I sat trying to word an email to my mother. I wanted to spill my guts and tell her I was in love but knew it was too soon. I'd not even told Edward that I was in love with him, so it seemed a little premature to be telling Renee. She'd think I was behaving like a typical teenager if I said that anyway, so I settled for telling her all about Edward instead. I described him physically and then went on to describe the dance, minus the fight of course, and made brief mention of a kiss under the stars under the trees.

I described each of his family members in turn being careful to make it all sound normal for her. Just an average family in an average house in an average town. I read over it a few times before I hit send, making sure that I'd not given any details away that would seem out of the ordinary.

I was so tired I didn't think I'd last till lunchtime so I went down stairs and made myself a sandwich. I ate it up against the kitchen bench then told Charlie I'd be upstairs asleep if he needed anything. I asked him to wake me when he was ready for dinner and I'd prepare us something then. He waved that he'd heard me and never took his eyes off the game as I went back up the stairs.

I was fully clothed but didn't care, I knew I'd be asleep instantly so I just crawled under the covers and shut my eyes.

At first I thought I was dreaming the tapping noise, that it somehow fit with the dream of the dance last night. But it didn't stop when the vision of Edward and I dancing stopped.

I slowly came awake to realize that it was Charlie tapping on my door.

"Come in Dad." I croaked, my voice thick with sleep.

He stuck his head round the half open door and asked did I want some dinner?

"Sure, Dad. Let me wash my face and I'll be right down." He nodded and shut the door behind him.

It was dark now and I rubbed my eyes to focus on the bedside clock. 6pm. I'd been asleep for about seven hours but I didn't feel like it was nearly enough.

I had a good long stretch and went into the bathroom to wash my face.

I could smell the pizza as I came down the stairs. Charlie was in the kitchen putting plates on the table when I got there. He pointed to my seat and I sat in it, reaching for the pizza box and piling my plate high with slices.

"Bit hungry there Bell's?" he laughed as he took his seat across from me.

"Yeah, hell of a night, you know?" I was inhaling the pizza and he kept laughing as he watched me.

"So, Bells, Edward Cullen eh?" It was a simple enough question but for some reason it was tough for me to answer with a straight face. I felt the blush immediately.

"Yeah, Edward Cullen Dad. He's nice. You know?" I didn't know what else to say. Like the email to Renee last night I couldn't put voice to what I really wanted to say so I said what would be normal if Edward's and my situation was normal.

"He seems nice. A bit old for you though isn't he?"

I nearly choked on my pizza when he said it, but I kept my composure and just said that no, Edward and I were the same age; he had just been raised to be a gentleman, that's all. Charlie thought about that for a moment but said no more.

A few minutes later he said, "He must pack a hell of a punch Bell's. Deputy Mark went down to La Push to check out that Jacob kids side of the story and said he was a monster. Easily six feet four, probably more, and built. I mean, really built. Mark said Jacob had a black eye a cut lip and gravel rash up the Wazoo, but Edward didn't look like he had a hair out of place when he dropped you off this morning." It was said matter of factly, not posed as a question so I just shrugged and left Charlie to draw his own conclusions from it.

I was done with my pizza and wanted to head back to bed so I stood and took our plates to the sink and began filling it with hot water. Charlie threw the box in the trash and stood with his back pressed up against the counter, tea towel in hand, waiting to receive the clean dishes. I handed him the first and then the second. I could tell he wanted to say more and was just waiting for it to come out. I could be patient with Charlie, he said very little usually, but knew that if he had something to say it was important, so I cut him a little slack and didn't press.

Eventually, just as I was about to excuse myself and go back upstairs he grabbed my wrist and said quietly, "Bells, is this something I should know about? As your dad, not a cop, I mean? With this Jacob kid? Do you know him?"

"I met him at the mall dad, when I went with Alice last weekend remember? He just said hi, that was it. I don't know what his problem is." It was the truth; I didn't know what his problem was, other than he was a wolf who was sworn to destroy my boyfriend who just happened to be a vampire.

EPOV

After half an hour of being guilted into explaining every minute detail, minus the intimate bits at the end, of what happened last night to them all, my family had left me alone. I'd spent the afternoon writing about it in my journal and listening to music in my room.

The comfortable bliss that settled around me today was a welcome change from the usual turmoil that lived in my head. Isabella was safe, happy and mine.

Jasper and Alice had gone to hunt, finally.

Emmett and Rose were in the garage belting out the Jacob Black sized dent in the door of my Volvo.

Esme was cleaning up the kitchen, still. I doubted it would be done come morning the amount of mess she'd made, but she hummed amenably as she cleaned so I guessed she too was very happy with today's outcome.

Carlisle would return from his hospital shift soon and I was eager to speak with him. I wanted to formally pass on Charlie's thanks, having already done that with Esme earlier, plus there were things I needed to speak to him about with regard to the wolves. I also had a few questions, of an intimate nature, that I needed to ask, but those could wait for a little longer.

I heard his car from the main road and put away my journal and turned off my music, preparing to meet him in his study.

I heard him go to Esme in the kitchen and tried to recite some poetry to block out their intimate reunion at the kitchen counter. I smiled when I thought of it, they were so very much in love and I released a satisfied breath thinking about Bella and myself being like that soon too.

"Good evening, son." He said, coming into the room and putting his medical bag on the floor by the door. He strode to where I was sitting and put a hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations. I hear it all went very well?"

"Yes, it did." I smiled at him and waited for him to settle into his chair opposite me before I continued. "She was amazing Carlisle. She took it all in and said very little, seemingly accepting all I had to say. I was stunned. No screaming and crying like I'd imagined."

"I'm so happy for you Edward. It is a great relief to me to that this is the outcome. Charlie Swan left a message of thanks for me at the hospital so I assume he has agreed to let you date his daughter?"

"Actually no, he hasn't." Carlisle's eyes opened wide when I said that, but I put him out of his misery quickly. "I asked if I could call on Bella tomorrow morning but he waved his hand and said that would be fine with him but that the choice was Bella's." We laughed together then.

"Well there you go. It's not so hard to be a seventeen year old boy now is it?" he asked.

"It won't be so hard now that she knows, no. But last night, at the dance, oh Carlisle. I actually sort of feel grateful to Jacob and his pack for arriving when they did. I was so close to losing control myself, I was sure Bella would feel it too."

"How so?" His eyebrows knitted together and his hands came to their usual clasped tower under his chin when he was perplexed.

"You have no idea how hard I'm going to have to work to keep her Carlisle. There is a line five miles long of boys wanting a chance with her. She is unaware of most of them, thank heaven, but still." I ran my hand through my hair, trying to calm myself, as I thought of some of the disgusting things those boys were thinking about as we'd danced.

"Yes well, all you can do is do your best. With your, um, abilities to see what the boys are thinking you should be able to head off any attempts to impose on Bella." He was smirking quite openly and I realised that I was taking it all a little bit too seriously. I'd have to work on losing some of my rigidity from now on, be more relaxed, open and happy. Surely I'd earned it?

"I do need to talk to you about the wolves Carlisle." We did need to discuss them; he nodded gravely, and softly called everyone to the dining room for a meeting.

When we were all seated I began by telling them all that I had picked up Jacob Black's scent outside Bella's house this morning and that it was likely a few hours old, probably left there after the fight at the school.

It was agreed that he had more than likely taken his pack there hoping that we would return Bella there ourselves. He had underestimated what I felt for Bella and I was grateful that his inexperience would allow us to protect her more effectively.

"Emmett was able to make out the invisible line the wolves believe boarders their land when he chased them home so we know they wont want to fight across that line. If its possible I'd like to ask you all to steer clear of crossing that line, we don't know how much the pack has grown and provoking them by encroaching on their territory would be naïve at best." Carlisle said. We all nodded.

"I've seen a pack dynamic in action before." Said Jasper. "They will run patrols along that line night and day to protect their tribe. I would wager that the three of them that attended the dance were the same three Edward and Alice saw at the mall. They are the advance guard, if you will. They are testing the waters Carlisle."

"I agree. They were only there to give us a warning, the two younger wolves weren't prepared to fight and left when we told them to." Emmett looked to Alice and she nodded that yes, the two younger boys had left as soon as they were approached.

"I picked the warning out of Jacob's mind during the fight. The message was clear. The pack would protect Bella, and any other humans we came into contact with, at all costs. He used the word war in his head."

"Yeah, but you gave him a little message of your own hey, bro?" Emmett leaned over and offered his fist to me, which I bumped eagerly.

"That aside, the wolves are obviously trying to learn as much about how many of us there are and their attendance at the dance did just that. We on the other hand, don't know how many there are of them. Alice cannot see the wolves, which I will admit could be a problem, but Edward can read them so we'll have some idea what they intend if they come close to us again. So for now we'll just have to be extra vigilant."

"I know it's a lot to ask of you all, but will you take turns with me to keep watch over Bella?"

"Of course we'll all take turns watching over her Edward. You don't even have to ask." Esme offered and I nodded my acceptance and thanks to her for it.

The others all murmured their agreement, all except Emmett, which surprised me. If anyone was going to baulk at taking a turn at watching Bella I thought it would be Rose. I turned to Emmett, curious. I could see in his mind that he cared about Bella but could not make out why he was shaking his head so ferociously right now.

He burst into laughter, his enormous body shaking with it as he said, "What's the point Eddie? You're usually sitting at the end of her bed singing her to sleep or perched in the tree playing with your…" I didn't let him finish the sentence. I leapt across the table and tackled him to the ground, his chair splintering into hundreds of tiny shards. I'd have to buy Esme another one.

Everyone was laughing by now, both Emmett and I included. I had Emmett pinned to the ground but he was much stronger than I was and was fast gaining the upper hand. He twisted me onto my back and pinned me there with his huge thighs, either side of my ribs. He was slapping me around the face and rubbing my hair so it stood on end.

"Say Uncle." He growled, waiting for me to give in.

I shook my head and he slapped me harder, this time instead of rubbing my hair he gathered a pool of venom in his mouth, I saw what he intended to do in just enough time to lift my knee and hit him squarely in his groin, he shot to the left so fast the stream of venom landed on the floor, right where my head had been.

"No fair Edward." shouted Rose and I cracked up.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Forgiveness

BPOV

I had folded my clothes and put them away and put my new dress back into its garment bag and hung it in the back of my closet. I doubted I'd ever wear it again. The shoes sat forlornly on the floor of my closet. "You're a long way from home aren't you my pretties." I giggled to myself thinking how out of place they looked here in my closet and how perfectly they had fitted into the rows of others in Alice's closet. Poor things, I knew how they felt. I kinda looked like that when I was with the Cullen's!

I had tried not to think about what hadn't been said between Edward and I today and instead concentrate on what had, but I couldn't do it. I wanted desperately to know whether Edward would come here tonight. I wanted to know that he'd be here, even if I was only sleeping through it. I should've asked, he had said I could ask him anything, but I'd chickened out. I didn't want to seem needy or clingy. Guys hated that, didn't they?

I had his cell phone number, I could call him. I could call Alice too. They'd think I was a stalker.

There were still fourteen hours until I'd see him tomorrow morning, aargh I'd never last!

I had already checked my email a million times hoping for a reply from Renee but there hadn't been one yet. I was willing to settle for talking about Edward if I couldn't see him till tomorrow, even if that meant talking about him with my mother.

This was just so frustrating. I punched my pillow and sunk back onto it. I'd sleep again and then it wouldn't seem nearly as long to wait.

EPOV

I had hair like a troll doll after Emmett's attack earlier. But I had to admit that it had felt good to play with my brothers and sisters again. I was sure it hadn't exactly been a decade since we had last laughed together but it was probably close to it.

The meeting had quickly descended into an extended family wrestling match after Rose's outburst. It had spilled out into the yard, with Esme yelling after us that if we broke anymore of her furniture by wrestling in the house she'd ground us, we'd all run out the back door laughing hysterically. It was funny when Esme tried to actually mother us. But we all loved it.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper sided against Alice, Rose and I and we took turns trying to get the upper hand on our opponents. Esme preferred to sit out when we got rambunctious like this and said she'd stay inside and clean up.

Carlisle easily out maneuvered Rose by pinning her arms to her sides and threatening to break her nails. She'd tapped out in seconds. One nil to the enemy.

Emmett and Alice's bout took much longer. They circled each other and stalked, pranced and danced their way through hundreds of moves designed to bring the other down. I could tell that Alice was using her visions to predict Emmett's moves and he wasn't happy about it. He considered it cheating, but Rose and I cheered Alice on from the sidelines enjoying Emmett's building frustration. Without warning she let out a high pitched whistling noise and was suddenly perched on Emmett's back, teeth bared and poised at his neck. Emmett threw his hands up in defeat and now it was one all.

Jasper used one finger to draw me into the centre. He was smiling at me and I figured he'd be pretty confident given his background for a good fight.

He was doing a good job of blocking me from his mind but I could make out snippets of what he was hoping to do.

"It won't work Jaz, I know you don't mean it." I grinned through my teeth. He was saying that Bella was this and was that, trying to make me lose my control and or my footing, he wasn't fussy which.

He shrugged, "A man's gotta try what a man's gotta try Ed." And we went back to circling.

I feinted right he went left. He faked to the left I went right. And round and round it went. The others were getting bored now and had started cat calling and insulting the opposite team members. It was so funny to hear Alice call Carlisle a 'girly man'. I nearly lost it and Jasper seized his chance, knocking me to the ground. He landed with a thud next to me, that was the extent of his plan, to just get me to the ground. "Mission accomplished, but what now Jaz?" I laughed.

"I've got no clue man, really, no clue."

We lay side by side on the forest floor laughing hysterically. Rose and Alice were screeching for me to finish him off equally as loudly as Carlisle and Emmett were shouting to Jasper to do me in once and for all. But we were laughing too hard to care. So we just lay there and laughed. The others ran towards us and then it was an all in brawl once again, like it had been in the house.

I've no idea how long we were out there mucking around. But I leapt up and pushed Rose off me when I heard Esme say, "_I know you are having fun, dear, but Bella is at home, on her own. Someone is going to have to take the first shift."_ Rose had been on my own team at the beginning but the teams meant nothing during a free for all.

I started running towards the house and they all started whining.

"Oh come on, if you leave the teams are uneven, come on Edward?" Rose was shouting at my back as I ran.

"Let him go guys, Bella is unprotected, let him go." It was Carlisle's fatherly tone that I heard as I dashed through the back door and up into my room to shower and change in record time.

I couldn't believe that a few short days ago I was thankful for this tree. Now I hated it. I could hear Bella's soft breathing as she slept but I couldn't see her. The rain had started as I'd run here to her house, beating down in torrents, filling the gutters in the road in minutes.

Of course the rain didn't bother me, I didn't feel the cold or the water as it soaked through my jersey, but it did make the window in Bella's room fog up and now I couldn't see her at all.

The harder it rained the worse the film on the inside of her window got. It ran in rivulets down the inside of the glass and pooled in the track. The rain was loud now and that meant I had to concentrate to hear Bella at all. I could faintly make out Charlie's snoring from the bedroom next to hers, but she was almost lost to me now. It was agony. I'd promised myself that I wouldn't enter her room until she asked me to and I was determined to keep that promise. It was the right thing to do, I knew that, but I was wavering.

At three o'clock I heard Alice running through the forest, calling to me as she ran, that she was coming to keep me company for a bit and to not pounce on her when she arrived. I smiled. I would be glad of the company.

She looked like a drowned rat when she joined me on the branch. "Hey" was all she said as she took a seat, swinging her legs out in front of her like she was on a child's swing.

"Hey." I replied.

"So, I saw that you had turned into a sloth and were hanging out in the tree for the night and I figured I'd come see what gives?"

I shrugged and stayed silent. I didn't really want to have to explain my decision to Alice.

"_Is this your choice or Bella's?"_

I nodded towards the window, indicating that it was for Bella's benefit. If Alice took that to mean that it was Bella's choice then so be it, that would just put her off asking anymore questions, I figured.

She sighed loudly and huffed, "Jeez Edward, for a smart guy you're an idiot."

"What are you on about Alice?" I was getting angry now. I hadn't asked her to come and sit with me. If she was here to just be nasty she could bugger off home again.

"Did Bella specifically tell you she didn't _want_ you to come into her room anymore?"

"No. But you heard her Alice, I know you did, she said it was creepy."

"No Edward. She didn't say it was creepy. She said she knew you were creeping into her bedroom at night to watch her sleep. She didn't say she thought it was creepy, she said she knew you did it."

"That's just semantics Alice and you know it. If she was happy about it she'd have left it out of her rant altogether." I shook my head. It was futile to argue about this now.

"Did you bother to ask her about it? Did you ask her if you _could_ come to her in the night? Did you give her a choice? Or did you make the choice for both of you, again?"

Alice had a good point, I sighed deeply. I'd done it again. I'd assumed that what I decided was what Bella wanted, without giving her information or a choice. This was so bloody difficult.

"I can't just go in there now Alice. I'm dripping wet, I'll frighten her."

"I know Edward. I agree. But, try the window; see if it's unlocked. If it is at least you'll know whether or not she wanted you to come in tonight. She knows that it was a possibility, if she locked it you'd know that it wasn't what she wanted."

That made good sense and I was pissed that I hadn't thought of it myself. Bloody Alice, again.

I leaned forward on the branch and braced a hand against the side of the house and tested the window with the other. It gave easily, sliding half an inch open. My heart swelled inside my chest and I quickly closed it again as the wind rushed inside the room.

"See? If you being in the house with her bothered her she'd have locked it."

"Thanks Alice. You're right. I'm still making choices on her behalf and I need to stop it. I'll discuss this with her tomorrow and let her decide. Thanks."

Alice leaned in and held onto my upper arm, resting her head on my shoulder.

"_This is nice, isn't it?"_ she asked me silently.

I laughed, "Oh yeah, lovely. Pissing rain, you and me stuck on a branch and Charlie Swan snoring his box off. It's fabulous."

BPOV

This was bloody ridiculous. I could hear them for gods' sakes. I had heard them talking and now they were laughing as well. Top it off with an icy blast of cold wind when he'd opened the window just now and I was fast losing my sense of humour.

It was obvious they didn't want to come in so I left them there. They could sit in the rain all night for all I cared. I knew it was Edward because it would only be Edward that would test if the window was unlocked. None of the others had ever been in my room, as far as I knew anyway, what remained to be seen was who was with him in the tree.

I consoled myself with the fact that he was here at all and nothing would hurt me tonight.

When my alarm went off at eight thirty I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and got up and slid the window open wide. Nothing, nobody. It had stopped raining but there was no trace that anyone had been there at all.

I made my bed and grabbed my robe and toiletries bag and headed for a shower. I could hear Charlie downstairs already; he went fishing on Sunday's, so I didn't bother to hurry. He'd be gone well before I got down there no matter how long it took me in the shower.

I'd just stepped under the water when I heard the cruiser start up. 'Have a good time Charlie' I said to myself as I shampooed my hair.

I dragged a brush through my still wet hair and went down for some cereal. It was so quiet when Charlie was out, I loved it. No football on the TV, thank god.

I heard a car in the drive and looked at the clock. It was barely nine so it wouldn't be Edward yet. I put my dish in the sink and waited for the knock at the door.

When it came I opened the door expecting to see Alice, Edward or maybe Angela, but there was nobody there. I looked down and saw the biggest flower arrangement I'd ever seen. It was in a crystal vase a foot tall and was covered with billowy pink paper.

It took some doing to lift the thing. I took it into the kitchen and sat it on the bench, searching for a card. There wasn't one.

I searched through hundreds of rose buds making sure I hadn't missed the card somewhere amongst them, but there really wasn't one. I went back onto the porch to see if it had been blown away, but no, no card to be seen.

The flowers were very beautiful and must have cost a fortune, especially the vase. I sniffed at the roses and sighed, they were delicious. Sweet and exactly like I'd always imagined they'd smell like. Nobody had ever sent me flowers before. They could only be from Edward, surely?

It didn't seem like him to not leave a card or a message though. He was normally so, well, wordy. I smiled in spite of the mystery and took the vase and its glorious passengers up to my room. I set them on my desk and admired them again. If my room had to be devoid of Edward's scent then the smell of the roses was at least a fine substitute.

I would be sure to quiz him about the lack of a card when he got here, which wouldn't be too much longer, thank god. I was full of nervous energy this morning, dying to see him, touch him and if truth be told to kiss him again.

I started throwing things into my book bag, getting it ready to take with me to the Cullen's, my ipod, cell phone, wallet and my battered copy of Rod McKuen's poetry when I saw it.

A folded piece of lilac paper propped up against the windowsill. It hadn't been there last night and I hadn't noticed it this morning. I took it and smelled it, it smelled exactly like Edward and it made my belly tingle when the scent hit the back of my throat. My heart raced as I unfolded it and read what he'd left for me.

His handwriting was as elegant as he was, perfectly formed.

Isabella,

You have bewitched my heart.

It has always, and will always,

Belong to you.

Edward

Oh Edward! Anonymous flowers and slipping notes into my locker! How sweet!

I sat down on my bed and read it over and over. Every time finding more and more pleasure in his words.

I was still staring at the note when I heard the Volvo stop in the drive.

I grabbed my bag and flew down the stairs; he was at the door as I opened it. We stared at each other, both grinning, for a second and then he swooped down and claimed my lips with his.

It was brief but it was exactly what I needed.

He took me into his arms and hugged me tightly to his chest, his nose buried in my hair. A low rumbling purr came from deep in his throat and I giggled.

"Good morning Edward." I said against the soft fleece of his jersey.

"Mmm, good morning Bella. Did you sleep well?" He took a step back and looked me in the eye as he asked.

"Yes, I did, thank you." He wasn't going to be let off that easily. He seemed disappointed with my answer and I figured distraction was the way to win this war. "How was your evening?" I was smiling widely now.

"Wet." Was all he said.

I laughed loudly and he joined in for a moment. We were both standing in the doorway when it dawned on me, "You can come in Edward. Did you need me to invite you in? How does this work?" The laugh that came out of his throat was so loud I stumbled backwards at the force of it. He doubled over, looked to be in pain almost and began shaking his head.

"No Bella, I don't need you to invite me in. That's a movie vampire. I've been in this house dozens of times anyway." He was still laughing, holding his sides as he did.

"Yeah, well, you weren't here last night." I mumbled under my breath and stepped into the house and closed the door on his smug face.

The laughing continued for a few seconds more, until he realised I had shut the door on him, then it abruptly stopped and I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called through the glass. I could see his face, it was contrite, I almost felt sorry for him, almost. It wouldn't hurt him to work at being humble would it?

"Oh please Bella, open the door, I've stopped laughing."

I opened it a crack and kept my body up against the back of it, not letting him in. "yes Edward, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but that was so funny, I couldn't help laugh. Please, may I come in?" He had the most adorable pout on his face as he said it and, as he knew it would, it melted me instantly. I grabbed his shirtfront and dragged him into the kitchen with me.

"I really am sorry Isabella. Forgive me?" He had me around the waist and was murmuring this into my ear. Every syllable was spoken separately, a single kiss between each word, tracing them down my neck and towards my collarbone as he said it. I had to really work hard to stay upright let alone concentrate on being mad at him. I leaned into him and pressed myself hard up against his chest, my hands holding myself to him round his waist. I heard him suck in his breath as my hands went up into his hair, pulling his mouth onto my neck harder. He moaned deeply, stepping backwards, holding me at arms length. I thought I heard him whisper 'witch' under his breath. "Am I forgiven for being so horribly rude just now?" He was smiling broadly, that cheeky, teenage boy grin I loved so much.

"Hhm, hmm." I nodded. "I suppose I forgive you for _that_."

"Should I be seeking forgiveness for something else, Isabella?" He looked confused.

"No, it's nothing. I wanted to thank you for something though." I turned to face the sink and wiped my cereal bowl and put it away, hoping he couldn't hear the humour in my voice. I wanted him to bring up the subject of him being here at night, not me.

"Oh yes, what have I done that deserves your thanks?" He was grinning again, loving this game.

"I wanted to thank you for the lovely note you left for me this morning. My heart belongs to you, too, you know?" I went to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to me, I planted a kiss underneath his chin and he smiled down at me, returning the favour by planting a soft, feather light kiss on my nose.

"You are most welcome Miss Swan. I am glad you liked it. It wasn't left in your locker, but I thought your window would suffice for now, at least until we return to school tomorrow, that is."

Oh! Now I get it. I'd told him that I could live with anonymous flowers and notes pressed into my locker, but not him sneaking around and hiding behind trees. I blushed when I recalled what I'd said. I really had been irrationally hard on him last night. I'd have to apologize for that at some point.

"Hmm, school tomorrow, that could be interesting." I waited for him to agree, he didn't disappoint.

"Yes, a few raised eyebrows and a few rumors I'd imagine. Nothing I can't handle. Things shouldn't be too different for you though Bella. I don't want you to worry, I wont let anyone hurt you." He had somehow switched back to the middle aged man again, I wanted my teenage Edward back and I knew just how to reach him.

"It's going to be very awkward actually Edward. You see, your note wasn't the only gift I got this morning. When I came downstairs there was a huge vase of flowers waiting for me. There was no note, so I assume some boy from the dance left them for me. I'll have to spend my day asking every single boy in the junior class if they sent them to me. It will take ages. I might not see you at lunch." I was laughing so hard I thought I'd imagined the growl that shook his whole body as he grabbed me and kissed me ferociously. Oh my!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Give as good as you get

EPOV

She really was a witch! She got me hook, line and sinker. I had switched from fury to laughing seventeen year old so fast I was surprised I hadn't given her whiplash!

She was just such a good sport, so much fun to be around. I was fast discovering that being with Bella properly was going to be a lot more fun and a lot less worry than it used to be when I was merely her invisible protector.

This revelation came to me not long after I had collected her and brought her to my home.

I'd not broached the subject of wealth with Bella yesterday, thinking it crass and ungainly to speak of ones monetary fortunes in front of a lady. All that had gone out of the window as of this morning.

I started cringing long before we made it into the driveway of the house and Bella could see my face turning from happy teenager to pissed off middle aged man in the seat beside her.

"What is it Edward? Is everything alright?"

"Yes of course Bella. It's just that, well, my brothers and sisters are planning to take advantage of the clear skies today and I'm afraid that you will not approve of what they have in mind." I was watching her face to see how she'd react to what I'd said so far.

"Not approve? Edward unless they are planning on scaling a mountain I'm up for pretty much anything."

I pulled the car up to the garage and cut the engine then leaned over to talk to her before we went into the house and met up with the others. I had wanted a nice, quiet day of just Bella and I getting to know each other, but I was politely informed that there would be plenty of alone time this afternoon, but this morning was reserved for family fun.

"This is going to seem pretentious and snobbish and I am loathe to admit any of this, but well, Isabella, my family and I have made some shrewd investments over the years and we are now quite well off." I paused to give her a moment to take this in.

"No shit Edward. I mean, you drive a brand new Volvo estate and right there is an Aston Martin, a Mercedes Guardian and a Porsche Boxster. There are probably another 20 million of us who watch Top Gear, you know? You forget that I've been shopping with Alice. She doesn't 'purchase' things Edward, she ingests them. Look at this house? I kinda knew you were well off." She giggled so sweetly I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Ok, so no big secret that we're well off. I know you aren't keen on lavish displays of wealth so, this might not be so much fun for you today."

"Spit it out Edward, what are we doing today?"

I sprinted round to her side of the car and opened her door for her and led her out into the backyard. The others were already at the river waiting for us. I could hear them making ready to leave. I took Bella by her shoulders and asked, "Is it ok if I put you up on my back and run with you, like we did the other night?"

She nodded keenly and I scooped her up under her arms and flung her onto my back and she wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck.

She giggled heartily and I gave her a gentle squeeze on her wrist to let her know we were off…and then we were.

I could run like this indefinitely and I loved it. Every nerve ending in my body came alive when I ran like this. I hoped I wasn't scaring her with the speed, I hoped she would love it as much as I did. My only regret was that it was over far too soon; we were at the river in seconds.

I again grabbed her and bought her around to face me, planting her squarely on the ground and waited for her to regain her balance before I was brave enough to take in her expression. It was one of elation. Her hair was all swept backwards and her eyes were glassy. She was grinning from ear to ear and she let out a huge whoosh of air as she gathered herself.

"Oh Edward that was fantastic. Even better than being upside down the other night!"

From all around us laughter erupted. Emmett's was loudest, of course.

BPOV

I heard Emmett laugh first. He was doubled over laughing, probably at my expense, which seemed like it was going to be something I'd have to get used to with Emmett as a big brother.

Alice trotted over to me and said good morning, folding me into one of her trademark hugs. Esme waved to me and smiled widely and Rose lifted an eyebrow and raised a hand in my direction too. I couldn't see Carlisle or Jasper. I was looking around for them when I heard a loud, throaty rumbling coming from up river.

I turned in the direction it had come from in time to see a huge cabin cruiser come into view, Carlisle at the helm, Jasper on the front with a rope in his hand ready to throw it to Emmett on the jetty he was standing on.

I looked to Edward who shrugged in an 'I told you so' way and I smiled at him to let him know it was ok. I was ok with this. It actually looked like fun to me.

Carlisle called hello to me and Jasper held out a hand to help me up onto the deck.

"Hiya Bella." He said as I landed on the deck beside him.

"Hey Jasper, thanks." I said as I made way for Esme and Alice to come onboard. Of course they just jumped, I was the only one who needed a hand up. Again, show offs.

"Come and see while we put the rest of the gear onboard, Bella" Esme said, holding out a hand to me to follow.

I took her hand eagerly and she led me to the back and then into the cabin to look around. It was fantastic! Very sleek with pale wood everywhere I could see. There was a huge sectional sofa that wrapped around one corner and a massive kitchen that was bigger than the one in Charlie's house!

There was even a full size bathroom with a shower and a little vanity basin and mirror on the wall. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were bedrooms too. Two of them, one with four bunk beds that hung from the walls and another one at the front of the boat with a huge queen bed that was made with pale blue and cream linens. This room had tiny cubbyhole cupboards all around the room and its own bathroom. It had little square windows that looked out onto the water too.

I went back out onto the deck and saw that there was a large square dining banquette in the centre of the deck at the back. There was a space where whoever was driving the boat could sit and a matching chair across the centre aisle, like in a car. I'd never seen so many dials and buttons and antennas in my life!

I must have looked overawed because Edward came up behind me and whispered, "it's a bit much isn't it?" into my ear.

"Are you crazy? It's fantastic. I love it. I could live on here and never go onto dry land ever again and I'd be happy." I laughed back at him as he nuzzled my neck.

"I'll remember that for our honeymoon." He said quietly. I took in a gasp of breath and turned to question him about that comment, but he was gone. Sprinting off down to the front to help Jasper pull in the ropes.

Alice was putting an enormous cooler into a space at the back of the boat and I wondered what could be in it? They didn't eat or drink. Maybe it was bait. Charlie would love this, I thought.

All at once they came to the back of the boat and took seats at the banquette. Alice asked me to sit by her and I sat, waiting to see who would drive.

Carlisle and Edward were last to come to the back and it was Carlisle who took the chair with the controls, Edward took the seat beside him. He looked back towards where we were sitting and asked if we were ready. I nodded and everyone else said yes.

The rumbling noise started again and Carlisle pushed the throttle forward and moved us out from the jetty and slowly went towards the middle of the river. It was a gorgeous, clear day and I could see way down the river for miles, I could see the sun glinting off the waves out in the wider part of the river and I started wondering, did _all_ the Cullen's sparkle like Edward?

EPOV

We were starting to pick up a little speed now. Carlisle was moving the throttle slowly but steadily up the cradle and the wind was starting to really pick up now. It felt so good to have the sun on my skin and the wind in my hair without needing to hide. We all loved the water, all vampires did. We could swim indefinitely as we didn't need to take air into our lungs. But if you coupled our love of water with our love of speed this was the best place to be.

On the water like this we could expose our skin to the elements without fear of being seen or caught out. It was exhilarating to be this free. Any human who could actually see us would just assume that the diamond like glimmer coming from our skin was water mixed with sunshine, perfect cover.

The cruiser started skipping over the increasing swell as we got out into deeper water and I looked behind me to see how Bella was handling it all. She had a wide smile on her face and was chatting happily with both Alice and Esme at the table.

We cruised along for about twenty minutes until we were out far enough from the coast to be of little interest to other boats and their crews. When Carlisle judged the distance to be great enough he pointed towards the cove and slowed the engines and handed control over to me. I'd driven this boat many times but Carlisle was her true captain and he rarely gave anyone else the job of getting us into open water, savoring that for himself as head of our family. Nobody begrudged him this. Out of all of us it was Carlisle who worked hardest in our best interests. At the hospital, within the community and within our family it was Carlisle who was the peacemaker and the leader. He didn't like to see himself this way as he was a very selfless man, but we all felt the same way about him.

I kept the boat on a course toward the beach and made slow and steady progress toward it.

I turned to Bella and motioned for her to join me at the controls. She came to stand beside me and I asked her if she was enjoying the ride so far.

"Oh yes Edward, its fantastic. It's gorgeous out here. I love it." Her face had taken on some colour already and I could see she really was enjoying the boat.

"I'm glad. We don't take her out very often because the weather isn't great here, as you know, but whenever its nice we come out here to swim and muck around. I'll anchor just off that beach there and we can take a swim, ok?"

"I didn't bring anything to swim in Edward. I didn't know we were coming out here. I didn't even bring a change of clothes. Will it be too cold to swim?" She seemed disappointed as she asked and I smiled. She wanted to swim with me, with us.

"Alice is all prepared, don't worry about it." I smiled back at her.

"Of course she is." She laughed back.

I put my arm around her waist and held her to me as I positioned the boat a ways offshore. I pushed a button and she jumped when she heard the loud grating noise of the anchor falling over the bow.

Emmett already had the dingy in the water and was loading scuba gear and flippers into it by the time I ushered Bella to the stern and down into the cabin.

Esme was opening a can of soda and putting apples, oranges and some strange spiked fruit thing into a bowl on the kitchen counter, telling Bella to help herself.

Bella took an apple and the soda and sat at on the sectional sofa.

Esme went back to filling coolers and then took them out onto the deck to be loaded into the dingy.

"It's fantastic in here Edward. You could live on here, never needing anything, couldn't you?"

"I suppose I could, yes. But then I'd not be able to see you, Isabella." I said, staring at her mouth as she bit into the apple. Her mouth was luscious. Her lips spread across the skin of the apple, I saw her tongue flicker across the pale flesh of the fruit and when I heard her teeth break the taut membrane of it's skin I moaned. Her eyes flashed to mine instantly and she blushed. Oh my, Isabella Swan, me thinks you did that so sensually on purpose!

With a shake of my head I went back into the main cabin and opened the small overnight bag Alice had given me for Bella. I put it on the bed and closed the small row of curtains that covered the high windows.

I went back into the kitchen area and told Bella that there were swimming things and spare clothes in a bag in the cabin and she was welcome to take her time with them. She made her way into the cabin and I went back out on deck.

The others were going to go on ahead to the beach in the dingy. I was going to take Bella swimming with me, directly off the edge of the boat, first. We'd join the others a little later, after they'd set up our makeshift camp on the beach.

I helped Emmett push the dingy away from the main boat and saw them off with a wave. I went back into the secondary cabin and changed into swimming shorts and grabbed an armful of towels from the overhead lockers. Bella met me in the kitchen and we went up onto the deck to enjoy some sun. It was going to be tough to keep my mind on swimming with her in that suit, that's for sure!

BPOV

Alice had left for me a beautiful navy blue one piece swimming suit and a matching sarong and little gold sandals. It wasn't quite the weather for this type of outfit but it was warm in the sun and I figured once I was in the water I wouldn't care anyway. I tied my hair up into a hair band to keep it from tangling once I was wet and went back out into the kitchen area to meet Edward.

He looked amazing; bare chested with a pair of bright red long legged board shorts hanging low on his hips. I took my bottom lip between my teeth when I saw his hips bones, jutting outwards before they dived into the waistband of his shorts. Oh my! A light sprinkling of gold hair shimmered around his navel and down into his… right, swimming. Got it. Eyes up. Mind on the job Bella! I thought, grinning to myself.

I let him lead me back out onto the main deck and I looked around to where the others should be, in the dingy, over the side, waiting for us. But they were nowhere to see seen. I looked to Edward and put my head on the side, holding my hands up in question?

"Look over there Bella." He pointed away from the boat towards the beach where the rest of the Cullen's were. The dingy was tied to a stake in the sand.

I could hear Emmett shrieking as Rose held him in _her_ arms, obviously threatening to dunk him. I laughed a little at the reversal of what that picture should look like.

Jasper and Alice were spreading out a huge blanket onto the sand and Carlisle was setting up a card table and some chairs while Esme propped the cooler she had been packing earlier up against a palm fronded tree in the shade. None of them needed anything from that cooler, ever, so I guessed it was for me, for when Edward and I joined them.

I had no idea how we were supposed to join them with the dingy now gone, but I was sure I would find out eventually.

Edward put a dozen fluffy towels onto the rim of the deck where they could be reached and he dived right into the water in front of me. I didn't see him for a few seconds until he popped up to the side a little and flung his hair back out of his face, grinning up at me. "It's not too cold Bella, come on in."

Good god he was amazing. I couldn't decide what was more glorious, the turquoise water here or his skin as it sparkled now that it was wet and in full sunlight! His skin came up trumps and I sucked in a little breath of desire.

Here goes nothing I thought as I untied the sarong at my waist and let it fall to the deck before plunging headlong into the water.

Holy crow! It was freezing! It was so cold it sucked the available air out of my lungs the instant I hit the water. I'd dived fairly shallowly and I was relieved that I had because any deeper and I might not have made it to the surface!

I came up sputtering and sucking in great gulps of air as the cold settled in around my chest. "Oh, oh, oh, oh." Was all that came out of my throat as I tried to adjust to the intense coldness that enveloped me.

I thrashed around a little, trying to keep my limbs moving so they didn't seize up.

I felt Edward near me rather than saw him, the water behind me swished out away from me as he neared. He was chuckling softly as he reached for me and took me around the waist in his hands, pulling my back up against his chest.

"Sorry Bella." He whispered into my ear as he pulled me hard up against him. "That was mean. I knew you would be cold but I also knew you wouldn't get in with me if I told you that. Will you forgive me?" I could hear the laughter in his voice and knew I would forgive him almost anything.

I nodded and he pressed a light kiss into my hair. Suddenly I felt a little warmer.

"Shall we swim a little?" He asked as he let me go and came around to face me.

I nodded again, my teeth chattering against each other making it impossible to reply in words.

I let him begin, watching him take two or three lazy strokes before I followed.

We made a half lap of the boat where it was anchored and were now in front of it bobbing up and down as it moved in the water. We were in the shade here, Edward's skin lost its shimmer here and I was sorry for it. I loved to look at him all the time of course, he was beautiful to me in every situation, no matter where we were or what we were doing, but here, in the water he was godlike. A sort of aquatic god, like the statues of Neptune that adorned the Italian fountains on the postcards. Smooth and satiny skin that shined in the sun and took on an even more marble like colour here in the water. I knew I was staring at him and I blushed profusely when he swam back to me and scooped me into his arms and buried his face in my throat. With one hand on the anchor chain and the other around my waist he held me there, against him. I was blushing because I'd been caught staring and because I knew his whole family could not only see us very clearly here but could hear us as well. Edward was making a low rumbling sound in his throat as he traced his nose from the base of my throat up to behind my ear trailing wet kisses as he went. Every so often he drew in a deep breath and he tightened his grip at my waist as he let the breath out again. I certainly wasn't cold anymore.

"Get a room you two." Came across the water at me and I laughed out loud, effectively ruining the moment. Edward cursed under his breath and shot Emmett an angry scowl, to which Emmett raised two fingers and laughed harder.

"Can we use yours Em, I don't want to mess Edward's up." I screamed out, making Edward startle. He dropped his hand from my waist and I went back to treading water, waiting for his reaction. I hoped he wouldn't be mad, I just thought it was probably better to fight fire with fire where Emmett was concerned, figuring I would have to play him at his own teasing game.

I heard Edward's laugh first because he was closest to me, but Alice's, Jasper's, Carlisle's and then Esme's soon joined it. Emmett stood stunned, mouthing something, in the shallows and Rosalie ran up to him and slapped him across the back of the head, saying something I couldn't make out from this far out.

When Edward had composed himself I asked him what Emmett had been saying.

"He just muttered 'Ooh, she's a feisty one', and then Rose slapped him." He smiled broadly as he said it, no trace of anger and I sighed in relief.

I shrugged and laughed along. I wasn't normally a feisty one, but this could turn out to be fun.

"I'll race you to the beach." He shot at me and was already stroking ahead before I had a chance to even begin. Bloody show offs.

I knew he was probably just keeping pace for me, but I was a strong swimmer and had no trouble keeping up with the pace he'd set for us as he swam in the direction where his family now sat on the sand. He led us out from the boat and then curved in an arc so we would swim directly up onto the beach in a straight line, through the surf as it lapped the sandy beach.

The water began to get shallow and I put a tentative foot down and felt the sand in my toes for the first time as Edward stopped swimming and turned again to face me. His smile lit up his face when he saw me there, standing on tiptoe in the little waves that rocked me back and forth toward him. He swam back to me and stood on his toes right in front of me. His body swayed with the motion of the waves too. When my body was forced forward his was forced backward and then he would take a small step toward me only to be forced backward again. We were laughing quietly, completely taken in the game the waves composed for us. Every third or fourth wave I would be pushed a little closer to him, the rhythm of the waves perpetual motion being stronger or weaker depending on the amount of water behind each wave, and each time the wave was stronger I was forced up against Edward's chest.

His eyes were so dark, pitch black, as he looked down through is dripping lashes at me crashing into his chest each time. I was dying for him to stretch out a hand and touch me, pull me to him, but he did not. He just grinned down at me, a lazy smile across his beautiful lips.

I was about to reach out a hand and touch his chest when he disappeared. His whole body was there one second and gone the next. I blinked against the sun to see where he had gone but saw nothing but the glare off the water where he once stood.

The next second I was lifted up out of the water and was hoisted into the air above it. I shrieked in fright but started giggling uncontrollably when I realised Edward had dived into the water, come round behind me, poked his head through my legs and had sat me on his shoulders. He was standing in the shallows now, me sitting precariously on his shoulders, my hands in his hair trying desperately to hold myself upright. He was laughing too and I could feel it reverberate in his chest where my ankles gripped him, under his arms and onto his back at his ribs.

He hooked his hands round my legs and started running towards the beach with me leaning forwards trying to counteract the speed at which he ran. It was exhilarating and fun and pure Edward. I loved it!

He made a path directly up the beach to the blanket and deposited me on it and plopped down next to me in the same second. My chest was heaving from laughing so hard and from the exertion of trying to stay upright.

Edward was heaving too, strange, I didn't think he tired much?

"Rose said I had to say sorry to you Bella. So, sorry. Kay?" Emmett was looming over me and I sat up straight so I could look up at him, shielding my eyes from the sun as I did. God he was a big bugger!

"It's ok Em. No harm done." He grinned at me and went back to where Rose was lying out fully on a towel, sun baking. I wondered if they could tan?

"Hey Emmett?" I called after him.

"Yeah Smella?" Ooh, he would pay for that, later.

"I don't really want to use your room, you know?"

"I know. I knew you were kidding." His grin was so wide his cheeks nearly touched his ears. He turned and went to go towards the towel. Oh no you don't, buddy.

"Yeah, I was kidding. We want to use your car, not your room."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Pleasure Vs Pain

EPOV

It was hard to say when the morning turned from fun and degenerated into sibling rivalry, I'd say it was right when Bella called Emmett out. She was my newest hero. Not only was she smart and gorgeous and gracious and good, she was also a feisty one, just as Emmett had said.

Every time Emmett teased her she gave it right back to him in spades. She called his bluff whenever he tried to outsmart her and she did it all with a straight face. I was in heaven!

By mid morning we could be found having swimming races back and forth across the mouth of the river. Obviously Bella couldn't join in, we'd eclipse her in seconds, and so she stayed on the beach with Esme and became the referee. I won twice and Jasper won once. Emmett had pouted at his loss like a small boy and we'd all laughed when Rose promised him an extra bedtime story if he was a good boy.

We'd lain in the sun and talked and laughed all morning. It was glorious, carefree and fun. I had never been so happy. All my fear had left my body. I no longer feared Bella's reaction, nor her rejection once she knew what I was. I didn't fear being separated from her either, she was here, with me, and I'd never leave her alone again. The irrational fear that she could one day accept me for what I was but would not accept the rest of the family, forcing me to live with her and her alone had also left me now. It was obvious she wasn't afraid of the others or me and had accepted what must have been an incredible shock with not only good humour but also an extraordinary amount of grace.

The mental voices of my family were all positive this morning. No more sympathy or empathy from them, just messages of joy and congratulations. Of course Emmett kept up a steady stream of teasing in his head, aimed mostly at Bella because for some reason she seriously rattled him. He felt better when he could tease her, if only in his head, where she couldn't show him up.

Bella's pale skin had taken on a healthy pink glow out in the sun. She looked so lovely as she sat with my sisters on the blanket, talking idly about this and that. I stared at her a lot, though I wasn't ashamed of it at all. I was just taking in the subtle changes in her facial expressions since Friday night's revelations. Where she used to pull her eyebrows together in confusion earlier last week at some throw away comment she didn't quite understand the meaning of she now laughed wholeheartedly, and once or twice with real abandon, along with us and it was a joy to see.

I had almost succeeded in coaxing her back into the freezing water when Esme announced lunch. She had spread out a checkered tablecloth on the card table and had piled it high with cold cuts and salad, bread rolls and sodas in every variety and flavour. Bella laughed loudly at how much food there was, for just her. Esme positively swooned at the obvious pleasure Bella had taken with the food. A thousand thank you's came to me through her mental voice that morning.

With Bella now sated and having a full belly she begged off getting back into the water with me, citing the rule of 'one hour or I'll get cramps'. I told her I would be happy to let her ride on my back while I swam and she merely reclined and took in the scenery, but she waved me away with a laugh. _"Huh! Not so smooth now are you Eddie boy? Shot down, crashed and burned bro." _I heard Emmett say in his head. I shot him a warning glance and encountered his two fingers again in response.

"Ok, no swimming, how about a walk then?" I gave her my best crooked smile and she held up her hand and let me pull her upright.

"Sure, I could walk a bit." She said taking my hand and letting me lead her off through the palms.

We walked in companionable silence for the first few minutes. It was cooler in amongst the denser palms and ferns and the path was wide enough for us to walk two abreast, hand in hand. I had no idea where the path led, but it didn't matter.

"I've had a lovely day Edward, thank you for bringing me."

"It has been my pleasure Isabella. Did you enjoy the boat then?"

"It was fantastic, so fast. Charlie would love that boat."

"We'll invite him next time, do you think he'd come along though?"

"I don't know, maybe if he knew Carlisle was coming, he thinks a lot of your um, dad."

"It's ok Bella, you can call him Carlisle or my dad, he is both, to me." I said it quietly and she stopped walking and stood facing me, eyes searching my face.

"Do you remember your parents Edward?" she asked.

"A little. I remember my mother in more detail because I spent more time with her when I was growing up. My father was in the army and was away a lot, so what I remember of him is very hazy."

"Is it just time that has made you forget?" She really was very astute.

"No Bella, not just time. Our human memories fade when we are changed. To keep them we need to remember them often or they slide out of our focus, sometimes forever." She looked sad as I answered.

She reached up and put a hand to my cheek and I held her wrist and inhaled deeply, her scent racing down my throat and into my core.

"I won't forget this day Isabella. Ever. Not if I live a thousand years."

I leaned towards her and cupped her cheek with my palm. She closed her eyes and put I my lips to her jaw. She was so soft, so warm. I inhaled again, savoring her sweet scent, steeling myself against one kind of lust hoping to swap it for another. She whimpered quietly when my tongue touched her bottom lip. I leaned over her further and she took a steadying step backwards. I wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her still and took her mouth with mine. She melted into the curve of my hip and I held her there while I kissed her. She ran her hands up my back and into my hair, gently tugging on fistfuls of it. I groaned deeply into her mouth and felt the sides of her lips curl up. She was pleased she'd made me groan!

"_Edward, dear, it's time to head back. Carlisle needs to be at the hospital soon."_ It was Esme. Damn.

I broke the kiss and drew back from her. She still had her eyes closed and she looked positively dazed. I kept my hand at her waist and said quietly, "We should get back. Carlisle needs us to leave soon." She nodded, eyes still closed.

I gave her a moment and then I took her hand and led her back to the beach and the family.

BPOV

He was dazzling, that's what he was. He had leaned over and kissed me while we were walking along the path amongst the palm trees and I had been dazzled. I felt woozy, uncoordinated for a moment after he broke the kiss. Like my brain had melted. Yeah, that's what it was, when he was kissing me my brain melted.

I was sure that was an Edward thing, not a vampire thing.

The trip back to the jetty near the Cullen's house was just as much fun as the trip to the beach had been. Carlisle drove faster and faster up the mouth of the river and the wind and salty spray was delicious.

Alice had talked me into sitting on the very front of the boat, right up under where the railing joined at the point, like in Titanic, as we flew along the water. We didn't stand up though, we just sat with our legs dangling over the edge, laughing and talking – well, we had to scream actually, to be heard over the engine and the wind – and it was amazing. Alice was so much fun.

I looked over my shoulder every now and then and gave Edward a wave as he sat in his chair next to Carlisle. He would smile widely and wave back at me, then I'd return to Alice and the leg swinging.

All too soon the dock came into view and I was sorry we were back so soon.

Jasper came to the front again and leapt off the boat while it was still moving and threw a rope around a tall pole on the jetty. He held out his hand to me again as I jumped down, "Thank you, again, Jasper."

"You're welcome Bella. Come aboard anytime." He said with a pirate's voice.

I giggled and stood on the jetty waiting for Edward to join me.

I watched him as he took the heavy cooler from Esme and jumped over the side of the boat down onto the jetty with it. I knew Esme could've done the same but it was sweet that he did it for her anyway.

I was caught up in my admiration for him and he took me by surprise as he came up behind me and whispered, "A penny for your thoughts?" into my ear. I shivered uncontrollably and smiled up at him.

"It was very sweet of you to do that for Esme, is what I was thinking."

"I think you should get used to me doing things for you too, Isabella. I intend to be a gentleman for you, with you, and I think I should begin right now."

He scooped me up into his arms bridal style and ran with me towards the house.

"Not in my car Edward!" I heard Emmett shout out and I laughed my head off.

EPOV

An involuntary shiver ran through me as I thought about Emmett's yelled words.

Mmm. Taking Isabella in my car. Oh god, ohgodohgodohgod. Heat flew up my gut and into my throat. My thirst was savage. Normally her scent made my throat burn with hunger but today, now, here in my arms I could also smell her arousal and I was losing control. I held my breath, closed my eyes but the force of my reaction scared me. Oh god. Her throat was right there under my chin, I could just lean over her and take that beautiful pulse in my lips and…

I put her down on the back steps and flew back to the edge of the trees that bordered the yard. I doubled over and put my hands on my knees. I knew she'd be confused and hurt at my actions but in that moment I didn't trust myself to be that close to her.

I swallowed the venom in my mouth and wiped my hand across my lips, removing the evidence of my loss of control. It came again and I spat it out onto the ground, covering it with dirt, needing to hide it.

I heaved deep cleansing breaths in, clearing her scent from my nostrils, instead taking in the smell of the forest and the moist under bracken around me.

My head was clearer now and I turned to look at Bella standing on the stairs, blinking wildly into the trees to see where I had gone. She looked stunned and scared. I'd scared her.

I could hear the others running up the pathway now, coming to see what had happened. Any second now Alice would burst through the trees and my shame would be exposed to her. Bella would see what I truly am. An animal that cannot control himself.

"_Edward! Edward! What is it? What happened? Are you hurt? Where's Bella?" _Their voices ran together to create a silent mental scream that turned my stomach. I lurched to a nearby tree and leaned against it, trying to contain my growing self-loathing. I couldn't do this. I'd gotten so close to having everything I've ever dreamed of and I was going to fall at one of the final hurdles. I couldn't control my thirst for her. When combined with my lust for her, my bloodlust knew no bounds and refused to be separated from my more primal needs. I couldn't do this. Her blood called to me, her desire crippled me, I wanted her and nothing I did or thought would ever rid me of this hideous need.

Carlisle was the first to reach me; he stood by me with his hand on my shoulder, pleading with me mentally to tell him what to do.

Alice had run right by me and gone to Bella, telling me as she went, _"I'll tell her Edward, she'll understand. It's not your fault."_

Emmett stood behind me, Jasper at his flanks; Rosalie had run ahead to run the perimeter as she had the night at the dance. Esme had stayed behind at the river to cut off anyone who attempted to approach us from that side. None of them knew what had happened but Jasper had obviously felt my fear and had directed everyone to their places well before they came bursting out of the trees.

"STOP!" I yelled it so loud that the tree I was leaning against shuddered, leaves and lose twigs came cascading down around me from the force. "Stop, please. All of you stop." I was still heaving, my stomach clenched in tight knots. "There is no danger here but me."

"Son. It's all right; we won't let you hurt her. We're here. It truly is alright." Carlisle spoke so softly I had to strain to catch all his words as they trailed off. He kept his hand on my shoulder and I was grateful for it.

The others relaxed their positions. The others went back to the boat and began clearing up, leaving me with Carlisle and Esme, who had come up the path and now stood behind me.

I straightened up and drew in another cleansing breath. I could hear Alice and Bella speaking quietly in the living room now. I tried hard to drown out what they were saying, trying to give them both some privacy, not wanting to know that now would be when Isabella ran. I wanted to prolong that agony by holding close the agony I was already experiencing.

"Edward." It was Carlisle.

"Take her home Carlisle. I will hunt now. Take her home. Tell her I love her enough to let her go." I didn't wait for the last syllable to be out of my mouth before I ran. Over the river in one bound, due north following the path I'd taken the last time I'd tried to outrun the pain.

BPOV

Alice reached me on the steps before I even had time to process his agonized screech. I stood shivering on the stairs my brain buzzing with confusion.

What had I done?

I went over and over the morning in my head looking for the trigger for Edward's obvious pain. I'd called him sweet for helping Esme just before he'd fled. Then Emmett had called out 'not in my car', an obvious continuation of the joke from earlier. Edward had laughed along before, so I knew it wasn't that.

I was dumbfounded and clutching my chest when Alice scooped me up in her arms and took me into the living room and sat me down on the sofa.

She wrapped her arm around my back and held me close. She cooed softly that he'd be ok, that he'd be fine in a minute that every thing was going to work out just fine, to trust her.

I did trust, her although I had no idea what she was on about.

"Alice, please. I do trust you. I know everything will be fine. But what happened? What did I miss? He was in agony; he screamed out, what is it? What do I do?"

"Bella, Edward wasn't in any physical pain. He over thinks things, that's all." I watched her face as she said it and recognized the lie.

I was shaking my head violently from side to side before her words were done.

"No, Alice. I've seen Edward over think things; he is perfectly calm on the outside but in no pain. This was not some mild overreaction, this was pain." I could feel the tears coming and didn't bother to control them, they dropped from my eyes and pooled on my hands in my lap.

"You saw this, didn't you? You knew whatever made him react that way was going to happen, didn't you?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Then tell me Alice." I pleaded with her.

"I saw it but didn't ever think he'd be so stupid to react this way. Let's give him a minute with Carlisle, he'll calm him down and he'll come in and you can talk."

"What hurt him Alice?" I needed to know, so badly.

"His thirst Bella. When Emmett called out to you as he had you in his arms his thirst took over. You must have been thinking about what Emmett had said too because you, um, well, you got aroused and Edward could smell that. He lost control for a moment but now he's scared of your reaction. And, oh no, Edward, don't…"

She went completely still, her eyes glazing over as her vision took her concentration away from our conversation. She leapt off the sofa, cursing Edward as she went, out the back door and like lightening she flew over the river and away out of my line of sight. I was left sitting on the sofa, alone and crying.

Esme came into the living room and took my hand, she led me up to Edward's room and carefully sat me on the edge of his bed. She sat beside me and stroked my hair whispering my name and how much she loved me over and over.

I didn't know what to say or do. Adrenalin coursed through me and every nerve and fibre was coiled tight, waiting for someone to cut the string that held me together. Why won't anyone tell me what the hell is going on here?

"Esme, forgive me and I don't mean to sound rude. I appreciate your concern for me right now, truly I do, and I'm grateful for it. But will somebody please tell me what the fuck just happened here?" and I collapsed onto the bed in a heaving mess of tears.

EPOV

"You don't get to run away anymore Edward. It's cowardly and Bella deserves better."

"_Man up and go back and face it Edward."_

"_Edward stop! Let's talk about this first. If you don't like what I have to say you can keep going, hell, you can run all the way to Alaska if you want to, but give me two minutes first. Please Edward, I love her too."_

It was the last sentence that undid me. Alice loved her too. I knew that. It hurt to think that Alice would now have to live without Bella too, all because I couldn't control myself. That hurt almost as much as my own loss now. I would feel guilty for Alice's loss as long as I did for my own.

Alice caught up to me a few steps later and I let her run with me out into the clearing ahead. When we both reached it I stopped and turned on her.

I stalked back to where she was standing and growled at her, "Don't ever call me a coward again Alice, you have no idea how hard it is for me to leave her." I was curled above her menacingly and I knew she was frightened in that moment. I hated having to speak to her like that but the word cowardly hit a raw nerve inside me.

She stepped backward and took a deep breath and let me have it. Both barrels. I never saw it coming. She took one giant stride and was in my face. She grabbed the front of my shirt so violently between her fingers that it tore from collar to hip in a split second, the buttons flinging off in different directions.

She was hissing insidiously between her teeth and she marched me backwards until I felt the rock catch me under my knees, I fell back against it and she continued to advance until it was me who was hunched over with her hovering above me menacingly.

"You listen to me you little shit. Don't you ever, ever threaten me again do you hear me?" I nodded. I wasn't frightened of her because I could see the pain and panic in her head as she said it. She was close to hysteria, which was rare for a vampire with impeccable control skills. I had really upset her and I was sorry.

I began to apologize but she was far from ready for me to say a word. She shook her head and I clamped my lips shut.

She drew in another breath and let it escape her lips in a hiss before she continued. "You are being cowardly. Just because you don't want to hear it, doesn't mean its not the truth. You knew this wasn't going to be easy, you signed on for the long haul a decade ago and dragged us all along for the ride. We let you mope and whine and carry on like a two bob watch for years as you fought with what you thought was right and wrong. Well guess what Edward? I don't give a shit what you think is right and what you think is wrong anymore. Bella loves you. She adores you. Her only thought just now was for you. She wasn't scared of you, she wasn't frightened of you showing your true nature, she was scared you were in pain you asshole. _She_ was frightened _for_ you, not _of_ you_."_

She let my shirtfront go then and she took a step backward. I was stunned into silence at her words. If they were true I was an asshole.

I bowed my head and put it in my hands, I was about to run my hands through my hair when she started again.

"For fucks sake Edward, this is what you wanted. You fought for this. We all fought for this. If you drive her from you, from me, I'll never forgive you. I'll spend the rest of my existence cursing you in my head until your ears cave in and your head implodes."

I let out a small chuckle but quickly sucked the fading sound back into my mouth as I took in her expression. She was angry, angrier than I'd ever seen her. She was so mad her mental voice couldn't keep up with the torrent of abuse flowing out of her mouth and at one point her verbal voice overtook her mental one and she skipped a whole sentence. I'd heard it in her head though, so I didn't miss out on it.

"I'm going to give you some advice now Edward and you are going to listen, really listen, then you are going to get your pretty little sparkly ass back to the house, got it?"

I nodded. What else could I do but nod?

"You will go back to the house and you will beg Bella to forget that you behaved like an asshole just now. You are going to explain to her exactly how you felt, why you felt it and then you are going to let her care for you. Do you hear me Edward?"

I nodded again.

"When she's sure that you are ok you are going to sit with her and you are going to let her plan with you how to best avoid what happened today and you are going to let her, you make sure you listen to this bit now Edward this bit is important, you are going to let _her_ reassure _you_ that she can handle whatever comes your way. Is that clear?"

"Ok Alice." I nodded again. I just wanted her to leave now. Shit she was scary. I've never felt sympathy for Jasper before, but I do now.

She became quieter then and she took my hand in hers and stroked my thumb with her fingers, her eyes became softer too and the fierceness I'd seen in them a moment ago was gone. She bent her head seemingly thinking hard before she spoke again. "I know you love her Edward. I know it's a struggle. It never was going to be a smooth road to heaven. There may be a fine line between pleasure and pain but there is also a fine line between bloodlust and lust. There is a reason we lose control when we feed. It's the same when we love. You just have to have faith that you will know the difference at the right time."

And then she was gone. She turned and ran away.

I sat back on the rock and just, well, sat.

Alice obviously had faith in me. Faith. It was a very strange phenomenon.

Nobody knew me as well as Alice did, she had faith that I belonged with Bella and that Bella and I _could_ be together.

I did know the difference between bloodlust and desire. I could control my desire, I _had_ controlled my desire before.

What the fuck had just happened? I heard Emmett's favourite line in my head, 'Alice just tore you a new one, bro' and laughed.

I paced up and down in front of the rock for a few minutes and tried to decipher why today had gone so phenomenally wrong.

It had started so brilliantly. Ok, so I was stuck up a tree with Alice this morning, but once I'd picked Bella up and we'd gone on the boat it was fantastic. Better than I could've hoped for really.

She was fun and a good sport, the family adored her, and she made me happy.

"Fuck!" I yelled into the trees. I'd cocked this up royally.

I tucked what was left of my shirt into my jeans and started jogging back.

I hope Carlisle hadn't taken her home.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Birth of a code

BPOV

"Isabella?"

I turned and saw his beautiful face and I leapt off the edge of the bed and flew into his arms. He grabbed me tightly around my waist and hugged me to his chest, stroking my hair and saying my name over and over again.

I pulled away slightly and looked up into his face, "What happened Edward? Are you all right? What can I do?"

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I'm so sorry." He was chanting this over and over now but I had no idea what he was sorry for.

"Edward, what happened? You've nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should apologize, I obviously did something or said something, I mean, and you know I was only kidding around with Emmett right? I didn't mean it. He didn't mean it either. We were joking."

I panicked when he stepped away from me and began pacing the length of his room, running his hands through his hair, muttering to himself. I sat back on the edge of the bed and took a tissue from the box on his bed stand and wiped my eyes. He was angry with me. I'd upset him by trying to match wits with Emmett.

He was from a different time, not used to women behaving that way I supposed.

I watched him pace for a little bit longer and then I decided I should just go, I'd ask Alice to drive me home. I didn't want to feel his anger anymore and I knew I wouldn't be able to contain my crying if he refused to speak to me, he couldn't even look at me.

"I'm sorry I let you down Edward. I'll get Alice to take me home."

"NO!" He shouted it so loudly I jumped. He raced towards me and sat on his knees in front of me, on the floor, at the edge of the bed. He put his head in my lap and I could feel his shoulders shaking like he was crying. I knew he couldn't cry, none of them could, but the way he shook it was exactly like he was sobbing. I ran my hands through his hair and did my best to sooth him.

"Shh Edward, It's ok. I won't leave just yet. Shhh. Don't be upset, I wont do it again, whatever it was that's made you so angry, I promise. Shhh. Please, Edward, I don't know how to make this up to you, tell me what you need." I was sobbing too now. My tears were falling into his hair and I was rubbing them with my fingers as I stroked his head.

I felt him stiffen and he sighed. He pulled back and took my hands from his hair, holding them with his own. He shook his head once and then looked up into my face. "Oh Bella. Please stop. You're killing me," he whispered.

I choked on my sob when he said it. I was making it worse by begging his forgiveness. Oh god. I'd ruined everything. I tried to pull my hands from his so I could leave but he held them tightly.

He shifted a little and scooped me off the bed and into his lap so I was half lying across his knees, my head tilted backwards. He bent his head towards me and I watched as his lips covered mine. I was so shocked I couldn't respond right away. It took a second to realize that he was actually kissing me. I thought he was angry with me but now he was kissing me?

I was going to protest, make him stop, tell me what had happened, insist he explain it to me when his tongue strummed across my bottom lip. I groaned into his mouth and opened my lips to allow him entry. A long, low growl leapt from his mouth into mine and I drank it down hungrily. If this was to be our last kiss I was going to get my moneys worth!

The only problem kissing Edward like this was that my brain began melting. So. Worth. It.

I wound my fingers back into his hair and pulled his head tighter to me. I clawed at his neck desperate for more of him. He had one arm underneath me, holding my back; the other now came up my chest and settled at the base of my throat. His thumb drew tiny circles across my throat and collarbone as his tongue darted in and out of my mouth.

EPOV

I knew I had to end the kiss very soon, I was fast losing control, again. The thought of hurting her never crossed my mind though. I was losing control of my ability to be a gentleman, fast losing control. My mind was swimming with thoughts of Bella, what I wanted to do to Bella.

I couldn't allow this to continue much further. She would soon be well aware of where my thoughts were heading with the position she held on my lap. Now was not the time, nor the place, for this. I had to talk to her, tell her what had happened. But, oh, she tasted so divine.

Her hair had tumbled across my forearm and was now pooled in a heap on the floor behind her.

My throat was aflame with her scent, the whole room had trapped it and it washed over me completely. I burned for her, as she was burning for me. I could feel her body heat, it had seeped through my clothing and I could feel her quiver against me as I growled against her lips.

I tried again to end the kiss but she pulled my head down to hers with her hands, unwilling to let me go. I wished there was some way to let her know that I didn't want to end it either, but that it was now imperative that I did.

She was twisting in my arms, trying to turn towards me and her breasts were now pushed up against my chest. I felt myself twitch and hoped to Christ she didn't feel it too!

I pulled myself away from her and placed a row of lighter kisses along her jaw line, waiting for her heartbeat to calm a little, letting her take a few deep breaths before I pulled away fully and looked into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "I love you, Isabella. But we need to talk. Okay?"

She smiled shyly and nodded. I stood with her still in my arms and put her, sitting, onto the edge of the bed. I stepped back and put some distance between us again.

"Bella, I need a moment to um, I need a moment. Please excuse me. I'll be right back."

I went into my bathroom and stood at the counter, staring at myself in the mirror, willing myself to calm down. I needed a clear head to have this conversation. I ran the tap and filled my hands with the cool water. I let it seep through my hands a few times and then I splashed it up onto my face. I buried my face into a hand towel and tossed it into the hamper when I was dry again. I took in a few deep breaths, steeling myself for what I had to say.

I went back into my room and Bella was still sitting on the edge of my bed, gently wiping tears from her eyes with a tissue. Will I ever get myself together enough to deserve her?

I sat next to her and took her hand in mine. "Bella. I need to explain about today. Will you listen? You don't have to, of course. I'll take you home if you want to leave?" I held my breath. _Please stay please stay please stay please stay._

"Of course I'll listen Edward. I want to know what I did. I don't want you to be hurt like that ever again." She whispered, never looking up from the balled up wad of tissue in her hands.

"Come." I stood and held my hand out for her and she took my hand.

I led her over to the glass doors that opened out into the yard and asked, "Hop up on my back Bella?"

She walked behind me and I leant down, she put her hands on my shoulders and I reached behind myself and helped her take her usual place there. Her legs wrapped around my waist. I leapt through the open doors, hit the ground running and took off in the direction of the river.

As it was this morning the trip was far too brief. I wasn't running for pleasure this time however, just getting there was my intention. But it did feel good to run, as always.

I lifted Bella down and took her hand. We walked out onto the end of the jetty and sat, legs swinging freely over the edge. I took her hand in mine and began.

"Isabella, I seem to start all my speeches to you with sorry. This one is no different." She laughed a little and I instantly felt a little better for it. "I am so sorry about today Bella. It was a beautiful morning, I was so happy you had a good time on the boat, and with us. It was all so perfect. I don't want you to think you did anything wrong at all. You didn't."

She was slowly shaking her head so I shifted to face her more fully and lifted her chin with my finger so that I could see her eyes as I explained.

"I am serious Bella. Please believe me. You did nothing wrong. I wasn't angry, truly I wasn't. I love that you can give back to Emmett what he gives to you. I love that you can play with us, that you _get_ us, its amazing to me that you want to know us at all!" I sucked in a breath and thought back on the morning. God she'd been so much fun, please don't let me fuck this up!

"I'm an asshole Bella." I felt her jolt beside me and looked over to see her biting her bottom lip between her teeth. Fuck it's hot when she does that! I blew out the breath I'd been holding and keep plowing on, "Seriously Bella, I am. Alice politely pointed it out to me, but she was right. It wasn't anger or pain that made me run from you earlier Bella, it was lust." I hung my head down low, I didn't want her to see my shame.

BPOV

Did I just hear that right? He ran away from me because of lust? You must be shitting me?

I waited a moment to see if he'd continue but he just sat perfectly still. Ok. So he wanted me. What was the big deal? I wanted him too. Surely he knew that? I didn't think lust was anything to be frightened of, I mean, its natural, right?

And then it dawned on me, maybe he didn't mean lust as in lust, maybe he meant he lusted after my blood. Oh dear.

"Can I ask a few questions please?" I said it softly, I didn't want to startle him or make him think I was being judgmental.

"Of course."

"Is there a reason that you feeling lust for me would be a problem?" God this was awkward.

"Of course there is Isabella. On so many levels it's a problem."

"Oh." Right. Well. I'd read the situation wrongly again it seemed. He didn't want me. Not like _that_ anyway. He thought it was wrong. Ok. At least I knew now, right?

"Please stop biting your lip Isabella, it drives me to distraction. You already know that I, well, that I. Isabella, I am sexually drawn to you, you know that. What happened this morning was a crossing over between how I feel about you physically and how my nature makes me want you. God, this is so hard to explain." He ran his hand through his hair and swore under his breath.

"Wait, Edward. Back up there a bit. You say you DO want me, you know, that way?" What was he on about? He'd just said not one minute ago that it was a problem. Now he says he does want me. I give up.

"I'm not doing very well explaining this am I?" He shook his head.

"Ok, lets begin at the beginning. We'll dumb it down for the stupid human girl, ok? Did you run away from me earlier because you were struggling with lustful thoughts of me, or did you run because you lost control of your thirst?"

"Both. I'm so sorry. Bella, I should never have…"

"You're such an asshole." It slipped out of my mouth before I could catch it and he looked at me with wide, surprised eyes.

"I am, I really am." He was still shaking his head, I could hear the pain in his voice, but I was too mad to let him off the hook. He'd scared the shit out of me because he didn't feel like he could be truthful with me, what a pathetic fucking reason!

"Yes you are. I thought you were in pain. The way you were doubled over against the tree I thought something had happened to you. I didn't know if you were alright and then you just ran off and nobody would tell me anything. I was so worried. And this whole time where were you Edward? Where did you run to?" I was angry now, so all this came out in one angry tirade.

"I ran out into the forest. Alice followed me. Tore into me. Told me I was an asshole. Told me I was a coward. She is right. I am a coward." He choked on the word coward and my heart melted. I threw off the anger and instantly dissolved into him, wrapping my arms around him tightly, pulling his head down to my chest as I cradled him there.

"Shh. It's done now. I was just so scared Edward. I didn't know if you'd ever come back, I thought that might be the last time I ever saw you. And then, just now in your room, it seemed like you were trying to say goodbye to me, I…" I was crying now, sobbing into his hair again.

In the blink of an eye we'd switched places. He spun around behind me and drew me once again into his lap and held me tightly to him. Now he was stroking my hair and cooing at me that everything would be okay.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I couldn't face you. I'm so ashamed of myself. I couldn't bare for you to see me, I didn't want to admit that I wasn't strong enough to resist you, and then Alice told me that your only concern was for me and then I felt guilty as well as ashamed. Oh god, can you ever forgive me Bella? I'll understand if you can't. I've been an idiot. I know that. Give me one more chance, please?" He was kissing me in between sentences, running his hands over my back, over my shoulders, into my hair, all the time placing soft kisses along my hair line round my face. I was sure I could feel his tongue lapping up my tears. Oh god. His tongue on my skin. Even now, when I was upset, the thought of his tongue on my skin set me alight. There must be something wrong with me?

And then I was kissing him back. Desperate, fevered kisses. He was still trying to explain into my mouth and I finally shushed him by taking his bottom lip between my teeth and biting gently. He clutched at me then, held me perfectly still, he didn't move not even to breath and then I felt him relax and he was growling into my mouth and I was losing my mind. Oh Edward!

EPOV

She really will be the death of me, this witch!

The kiss seemed to go on for an eternity. I heard her gasping to catch her breath and loosened my grip on her. She giggled and said, "Oops, forgot to breath." And laughed again.

"I've never heard a more beautiful sound than you laughing Bella." I kissed her again lightly on the lips and lay backwards, taking her with me so she was lying flat across my chest, the wooden boards of the jetty at my back.

"Edward, we need to talk about this some more. Stop distracting me with your lips, please." I could hear the laughter in her voice as she said it and laughed in response.

"I'd say I was sorry for that too, but I'm not." We were both laughing loudly now, the jetty creaked and groaned under us as it rang out across the river.

"I'm not sorry about that part either Edward. I like it that you want me, you know? I want you too."

"I don't want to be disrespectful to you Bella. I want to do this right, at the proper speed, I never want you to think I don't respect you."

"I don't think that Edward. I'm not saying we have to do anything, we've only just met, well I've only just met you anyway. I'm not ready for a physical relationship yet anyway, but I do want you, I like kissing you, I like knowing you want me too. That's enough for now. For me it is anyway."

"It's enough for me too Bella. I am still learning how everything works, I've been alone for a very long time. I can control my thirst, I know I can, I have been for all these years. And my desire for you, on its own, is also something I can control. It's when the two collide I struggle."

"You don't need to be ashamed of that Edward. It's part of who you are. You can't separate yourself from your nature. I wouldn't want you to."

"What?" She couldn't be serious. "Bella you can't mean that. There is nothing I wouldn't trade to be able to shed what I am. Nothing."

"Edward you remember yourself as a human and how that felt, but I've never known you that way, I only know you the way you are now. It's that Edward that I love. Your nature is just a small part of who you are. Notice I didn't say what you are, Edward. It's part of who you are. Its just another personality trait, that's all. You are much more than a vampire."

I laid perfectly still trying to take in what she'd said. She'd said she loved me. I heard it. I wonder if she realizes she said it out loud? If my heart could beat it would be trying to escape my chest right now!

Then I began musing about the other things she'd said. She didn't need to separate who I was with what I was, she saw me as a whole. Wow.

I didn't deserve her, of that I was sure.

"We may have to agree to disagree on some of that Isabella. But there is plenty of time for those conversations." I laughed a little. "Alice suggested we talk about ways to prevent what happened today. I think I have an easy idea that might help, if you still want to stay that is?"

"Of course I want to stay Edward. I've just admitted to you, out loud, that I'm in love with you. And although you are too much of a gentleman to acknowledge it, and my embarrassment thanks you dearly for it, I'm not going anywhere. Tell me your plan please."

"I will continue to ignore it then, if it embarrasses you Bella, but know that you've just made me a very, very happy man. I can be patient. When you are ready you can tell me again and I'll respond accordingly." I pressed a kiss onto the top of her head and continued, smiling the whole time, "My plan is pretty simple. When Alice burst into my room yesterday she silently told me that I shouldn't discuss Jasper's need to hunt out loud because it might frighten you and suggested that her and I come up with a code for discussing these things, rather than hurt you or make you uncomfortable. Whilst at the time I refused to continue the silent conversation with Alice, I didn't want to keep anything from you, her idea has merit. Might I suggest that you and I adopt a code of our own?"

"What sort of code. You rub your chin that means I should steal home or something?" She was giggling and it was glorious.

"Yes, something like that. Though not as elaborate. I suggest that we continue as we have been, um, enjoying each other. If I need a moment I'll say wait. If I need more than a moment and I need to leave I could just say stop and I'll leave. But you'd know that I wasn't saying wait to hurt your feelings, nor because of anything you'd done or said that was wrong. It would just be because I needed a moment to, well, a moment to calm down and regain some control. How does that sound?"

"That makes sense Edward. It's not even because of your nature that that is a good idea either. If you were human it would be a good idea too. That way we'd both be able to say wait if either of us needed to think further, or to take a break from, anything we were doing at the time. That makes good sense Edward. That will work."

"Good. I just need you to remember that if I say stop and run away that I won't be far. That I'd never leave you in any danger, I'll always come back to you when I've gathered myself. Can you remember that for me?"

"Yes of course. I will remember. It won't hurt my feelings now that I understand it better Edward. Really, it won't. And you won't overreact or feel ashamed if you need to take a step back now either. We are finally on the same page Edward. That feels good."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 The meadow

BPOV

Aargh, Monday morning, great. I was late again. I couldn't find my Geography textbook, my laundry hadn't dried properly in the tumble dryer so all my jeans were damp, Charlie had left dirty dishes in the sink and I'd forgotten to put my cell phone on charge when I got home last night and it was now dead. I love Monday mornings. Not.

I was not exactly a happy camper this morning for another reason too. After the very hectic day I'd had with Edward, that included boating, swimming, merciless teasing from Emmett, Edwards insecurities rising, tears, tantrums and apparently Alice calling Edward an asshole. It had run the entire gamut of emotions and amongst it all I'd forgotten to raise the subject of Edward visiting me in my room. So I'd spent another lousy night knowing he was in the damn tree but being able to do nothing about it.

He was a bit fragile after the minor hiccup we'd had so I didn't want to push my luck. The way things usually went for me I'd open the window and he'd fall out on his head and wouldn't remember me ever again.

So I slept fitfully, alone in my room.

With no time for breakfast even, I grabbed my truck keys and headed out the door only to find Alice, Edward and Jasper sitting in the Volvo in my driveway, grinning at me like idiots.

"Um, hi guys." I said as I slid into the passenger seat.

"We thought we'd surprise you, do you want to ride with us today Isabella?" Edward asked with pleading eyes. God he was beautiful.

"Sure. Thanks."

"How was your evening Isabella?" he asked, obviously we were back to the straight-laced middle aged Edward this morning. Great. Monday mornings, grrrr.

"Lonely." I said, pouting. Alice and Jasper barely stifled their laughter, barely, and we rode the rest of the way to the school in silence.

I had Geography first off, with Alice. So I knew she'd be hanging back to wait for me so we could walk together. I was trying desperately to not notice the staring and the whispering of the people around me, but it was pretty tough. Some of them were openly staring now. It was worse when Edward insisted he open my door and then he waited for me to put my hand in his as I was getting out of my seat. That's when the giggling started.

It kept going when he put his arm around my waist and led me up the pathway to the admin building.

I wasn't embarrassed to be with him, I loved that everyone knew we were a couple now, I was pissed off because I knew they were talking about the fight at the dance. I didn't want people gossiping about him, about them.

When we got under cover Edward leaned down and placed a very chaste kiss at my jaw line, sweeping my hair back over my ear and tucking it into my messy ponytail. His sweet breath made my brain ache, I closed my eyes and almost swooned. I resolved to discuss his evening visits at some point today.

The bell sounded and I jumped out of my skin. We were standing right under it and my ears were still ringing when Alice skipped past me, grabbing my shoulder and dragging me to class, effectively pulling Edward and I apart. I gave him a little wave over my shoulder and he smiled and nodded in reply.

It was going to be a very, very long day.

"You seem very quiet this morning Bella. Is everything okay?" She was grinning from ear to ear as she asked, so I knew she knew.

"You tell me Alice." I wasn't up for games today.

"He won't do it, you know. You're going to have to ask him."

"I know. I don't understand it, but I know." I put my head on my folded hands on the desk and shut my eyes.

"Now that you know, well you know, what you know, he thinks that it's truly an invasion of your privacy. He feels voyeuristic if he does that now. So he made a vow to himself that he wouldn't, well do that, unless you specifically asked him to. It's kinda sweet in a weird way."

"Yeah. It's great Alice, really great." I knew she wouldn't buy my enthusiasm and I was right.

"Bella please tell me why you are so down this morning. It was a pretty great weekend. Ok, one slight technical hitch in the middle, but that was sorted out and everyone is happy now except you." She was pouting like I was now.

"I just didn't sleep too well Alice. I might not have excellent hearing like other people I know but I can hear you lot in that bloody tree you know? I lie there all night listening, hoping he'll come in. Knowing he's out there is worse than knowing he wont come in. So I don't sleep at all."

"Ah, I see. Well, he's just waiting for you to ask him, so you ask him today, he'll visit tonight, and you can be a happy Bella again tomorrow. Easy."

"I hope it's that easy Alice, but knowing Edward, it probably wont be." And I put my head back on my arms and snoozed through the rest of the lesson.

He was waiting for me outside the door at the end of the class and again when it was time for morning tea. I took his hand and sat beside him but I wasn't really there. What I really wanted to do was catch fifteen minutes sleep while Edward was sitting beside me, like he should've been last night, I thought grumpily.

Alice was trying hard to keep me part of the conversation but I couldn't care less about the dress she was describing. Rose seemed even less interested than me.

Edward had bought me enough food for the entire junior class but I wasn't hungry, despite having had no time for breakfast. I was just cranky and tired and emotional, no room for food in there at all. So I toyed with the slice of pizza and stripped the cheese off the top of it idly.

I had Trig next and didn't relish having to sit through Jessica and Laurens questions, but there was no way out of it. I tried to tell myself that it would be worth it in the long run. The only way to get to Edward at lunchtime to speak to him alone was to get through the next class. I could do that.

Lauren was first, asking me what the fight was about, why Jacob and his boys were there at all, how I knew them? I said I didn't know, which at the time I had not. She got bored with that pretty fast and went back to her work.

Jessica wasn't so easily put off.

She bombarded me with questions about my shoes, dress and how I managed to get Edward to ask me to go. I answered her honestly. I told her that everything I had been wearing was Alice's' and that Edward had asked me because he wanted to take me, I'd had no idea he was going to ask when he did.

I heard Lauren snigger when I said the last part, she obviously thought differently. I didn't care, they could think what they wanted. The truth was far more fantastical than anything they could imagine anyway.

Jessica asked me had Edward kissed me and I'd told her to mind her own business, blushing bright scarlet as I did. She turned her back to me then and I was grateful for it.

A few minutes before the end of that class I asked to be excused to go to the bathroom.

The open hostility of Lauren and Jessica bothered me. They had spent the rest of that lesson giggling and throwing me odd glances over their shoulders. Whilst I didn't care what they thought of me I hated the idea that they were making assumptions about the Cullen's.

I headed to the girls toilets outside the classroom and made my way into a stall. I didn't need to go, I just needed to be out of that classroom. I had to have a few seconds to myself before I met them all for lunch, I knew they would all be happy and bouncy and I just didn't feel like it today.

Vampires were so frustrating! They had boundless energy and never needed to sleep, well I bloody well did need to sleep!

I'd had two nights with hardly an hours sleep between them and I was beat. I was like a zombie. With no sleep and sensory overload being so close to Edward all night without being able to touch or talk to him I was cranky and to be totally honest I was seriously pissed off.

I took a sheet of toilet paper off the roll and blew my nose onto it. I was just wiping my eyes and was going to leave when I heard the door open and a couple of girls come in.

I didn't want anyone to see me sitting her having obviously been crying so I just waited, they'd leave soon enough.

I heard bags being dropped, taps being turned on and the click of make up cases.

"Did you see Bella Swan and Cullen this morning? Gross. There is no way he's tapping that." Lauren Mallory. No doubt about it. I'd know that malicious bitches voice anywhere. Obviously the answers I'd just given her didn't appease her in the slightest.

"Yeah. I heard she put out in his car on Friday night after the dance and now he just feels sorry for her." Carmen Charles, Lauren's bitching partner.

"Christine told me she saw them at a laundromat in town on Saturday. He was just hanging out and she was washing and ironing his clothes. I'm pretty sure it's a paid arrangement, if you know what I mean?" That voice had to be Jessica's, the icy spite in her voice told me so.

"Bernadette told me that she gave him a blow job and he bought her those shoes and the dress as payment. But I don't believe it." I held my breath, but she continued. "Why would he let Bella Swan of all people blow him? I mean, I've offered a hundred times and he just shoved me away. There is no way he'd pick her over me. You've offered too, right Lauren?"

I felt sick. I was going to throw up if they didn't leave in a second. I could feel the bile rising in my throat.

"Hell yeah. When he first arrived I offered to do him and his brothers. That Rosalie chick looked at me like she was getting ready to tear me limb from limb so I left, but I could tell he was considering it. If Rosalie hadn't been there they totally would've taken me up on my generous offer."

I could taste the bile now. I choked back a sob as the bell rang. The three girls collected their things and I heard the door slam shut. The minute I heard it latch I threw up and up into the toilet bowl. I had only eaten half a slice of pizza all day but it was like everything I'd ever eaten came out of my mouth. I heaved and sighed and heaved some more. I rested my head on the toilet bowl and took deep breaths.

I head the door open again and heard Angela calling for me.

"Bella, are you still in here?"

"Yeah Ange, I'll just be a second."

"Edward is waiting for you outside. Are you okay?"

I wiped my mouth and grabbed my bag. I went to the basins and rinsed my mouth and washed my hands. I took some paper towel and dried my hands and took an extra piece to wipe my eyes.

"Are you okay Bella, have you been crying?" Angela came to my side and put a hand on my arm.

"I'm fine, really. Thanks though. I had better get out there or we'll be late for the next class."

"Bella, you can tell me anything. Please call me tonight, yeah?" She looked so concerned that I nodded and squeezed her hand.

EPOV

This day was interminably long and I felt like I was treading water. If this were to be the routine from now on I'd not survive the week.

See Bella briefly in my car before school, walk her to her first class. Wait for the damned hour to pass during my first class, bolt out the door so as to be waiting outside hers to walk her to her second class. Bolt back to mine, wait, wait, and wait. Fly through the corridors to meet her for morning tea. Sit by her, with my bloody brothers and sisters carping on about inanities the entire time wishing they would disappear and I could whisk her off to my car, or the forest, and just be alone for thirty seconds with her. But no. It wasn't to be.

Morning tea had finished and I'd walked her to her class. She was very quiet today; she hadn't said much during her meal at all. Alice had asked a question regarding a dress they'd seen whilst at the mall and Bella had barely nodded in Alice's direction. She had kept her eyes from me too, now that I thought upon it. What could be the problem?

We had parted on good terms last night, albeit awkwardly. I hadn't wanted to leave and I suspect she hadn't wanted me to.

After discussing our situation a little more we set up a few ground rules to combat any further problems and we spent a nice, easy afternoon watching movies and listening to music in my room. I had been dying to take her in my arms all afternoon but fought the desire to do so, giving Bella some space to come to terms with our new situation. She had been on edge a few times during the afternoon but had seemed fairly relaxed for a human in the midst of a half a dozen or so vampires in their home territory.

I took her home shortly before her dinnertime, knowing she would want to prepare the evening meal for Charlie and herself. I walked her to her front door, kissed her lightly across her lips and left. I wanted to tell her that I'd see her later that night, outside her bedroom perched in that bloody tree, but I hadn't said it out loud and she'd not mentioned it.

So I could not fathom what the problem could be today, she seemed despondent of all things and I had no clue as to why.

When we'd walked to her class just now she had seemed perfectly well though distracted. Sad almost. She had shuffled into the class hugging her books to her belly.

I ran through the halls until I came to my English class and belted down the centre aisle and crashed into my seat between Jasper and Emmett just as the bell went and the teacher strode in carrying an armful of novels. Excellent, the teacher was planning for us to watch a movie of the novel we would be studying this semester, so I would have plenty of opportunity to consult both Emmett and especially Jasper regarding Bella's strange behavior today.

"_Jeez Ed, you're positively oozing stress, what gives?" _Jasper kept his eyes on the movie but asked me this loudly in his head.

"It's Bella." I whispered so quietly and so quickly no human could have possibly heard it.

"Surprise, surprise." Emmett, not quite so quietly, and I shoved him with my elbow.

"_I sat by her just now Edward, she was tired and a little frustrated but nothing to worry about, I wouldn't be panicking that's for sure. She has had a pretty full on weekend." _Jasper, as an empath, could feel what others around him were feeling and manipulate it physically. I was so grateful for his ability especially as I couldn't see for myself what was going on in Bella's mind.

"Thanks Jaz, I thought she might be ill? She ate nothing."

"Did you ever think she just might not be hungry Ed?" Emmett said and I looked at him with a grimace.

"Of course I did Emmett, I'm not stupid. I know when she eats and when she doesn't, you have no idea what she needs." I was getting worked up now and took a few deep breaths to calm myself before I got too loud and made a scene in the classroom.

"Chill Ed, sheesh. I wasn't implyin nothin, honest. Did you ask Alice if she saw if Bella was sick in a vision?" It was good advice but I was not in the mood to be generous to Emmett. He always treated everything as so blasé, when in reality it was usually far from it.

"Alice would have told me had she seen anything. I would've seen it myself in her thoughts. She was just concentrating on that bloody dress all morning though."

I thought about that for a moment longer. It wasn't like Alice to blank Jasper when they were together. Normally her thoughts would be of him, searching their future or at least making goo goo eyes at him during the 'mealtime'. She hadn't done either of those things just now though. She had kept Rosalie talking about dresses despite Rose saying she didn't know the dress she was talking about because she hadn't gone to the mall that day. Rose had spent her break time filing her nails and talking with Emmett about what they planned to do with the Jeep at the weekend. Alice had insisted Rose participate in the dress conversation though, she'd even goaded Rose into replying once or twice by mentioning that the dress in question would've suited Bella far more than it would have Rose for various reasons. Bella had virtually ignored the conversation and had only answered when directly spoken to by Alice.

Alice knew something.

She was blocking her thoughts.

I closed my eyes and ranged my hearing out around me trying to find Alice in her classroom across the schoolyard. She had Spanish and was busy reciting the alphabet forwards, then backwards, then in Latin then Basque, then forwards, backwards and in Pigeon English. Rose sat beside her, pen in hand, making list after list of the parts needed to rebuild the engine on her BMW and the place names where she could buy them.

Whatever was going on involved Alice, not Rose.

"Bloody Alice." I spat, startling Jasper and Emmett so much they jumped in their seats.

"What Ed?" Jasper leaned in closer to me so I could fill him in.

"I don't know yet Jaz, she knows something and is trying to keep it from me." I ran my hands through my hair as I always did when I was agitated.

Emmett and Jasper started laughing, not loudly enough that anyone else would hear, or see, but loudly enough to piss me off a little more than I already was.

I shot them an angry look, pursing my lips together in anger, first Emmett then Jasper but it only made them laugh harder.

"What?" I snarled.

"Dude, you swear like a twelve year old girl!" Emmett was barely containing his guffaws now, Jasper wasn't far behind. He was hanging off the side of his seat and looked near falling if he laughed much harder.

"GENTLEMEN! Would you care to share the joke with the rest of the class?" Mrs Fromberg was standing in front of the blackboard, hand on hip, chalk perched ready to write but she was cursing the three of us in her head.

I was desperate to avoid a detention that would keep me away from Bella at lunch so I sat straighter in my chair and shook my head no, I had nothing to share.

Emmett and Jasper sat straight and shook their heads in unison. The rest of the lesson passed without incident but I was so agitated Jasper had to step in at one point and I could feel my anguish fall away as he concentrated on me. I nodded to him slightly, thanking him for calming me, and put my head back down and kept up the pretence that I was somehow participating in this infuriating class.

I was out of my seat and at the door before the first peal of the bell rang. I flew down the corridor, no humans were out of their classes yet so I felt freer to use my speed without concern for a few seconds at least, towards Bella's classroom. I was leaning against the lockers opposite the door trying to give off an air of nonchalance and hoping that Bella would not notice my aggravation.

She didn't come out of the classroom, she came out of the toilets with Angela Weber but kept her head down as she walked to my side. Angela was wondering why Bella was so low today, wondering what had made her cry in the bathroom just now. She was considering that at the dance Bella had been full of life and had seemed to enjoy being with me, before the fight of course. Bella's mood made less sense to Angela than it did to me. Angela assumed that Bella and I being 'together' would make Bella happier than ever and it made me wonder if Angela hadn't had more of an incite into Bella's feelings for me than even Alice. I would be sure to visit Angela's very clean, very caring mind often in the future. She seemed to really care for Bella and was actually very obviously concerned that her friend didn't seem to be very happy today.

"Hey Edward." She said as she stood beside Bella and I. I reached down and took Bella's hand in mine and noticed it was trembling. What could it be?

"Hello Angela. Did you enjoy the dance on Friday night?" I felt guilty that I wasn't interested in her answer, but felt I had to concentrate on Bella, she was in obvious distress.

"Yes, thanks. I'll see you in fifth class Bella." Bella looked up and nodded, smiling a half hearted smile out the corner of her mouth.

Angela looked up at me and shrugged, tipping her head to the side when Bella put her eyes back down and studied the floor, again.

I shrugged back to Angela and then nodded to her, to let her know I'd take care of Bella. I watched her walk away and then I put a finger underneath Bella's chin and lifted her eyes to mine. I could see the tears welling up there and for the hundredth time today I could feel my despair rising.

I leant down and put my mouth to her ear, "Isabella, please, tell me what is wrong? It's killing me not knowing how to make you happy again." I said it with as much passion as I could muster, needing her to know that I'd do anything, anything to take away what was hurting her in this moment.

Lauren Mallory and Carmen Charles walked by us sniggering and a few seconds later Jessica Stanley came round the same corner and I felt her draw in a breath when she saw me with for Bella. I felt Bella stiffen as they walked by. I listened very intently to the thoughts going through Laurens mind as she passed. The evil girl was dismissing Bella as worthless trash and I fumed. Carmen was no better, she was considering how best to approach me and offer her sexual services without Bella being near me. It was Jessica that stunned me most, she was contemplating how much she could pay me to take her to the next dance, and how best to wrench me from 'Bella's clutches'. I suppressed my growl and turned back to Bella, thankful that it was only me who could hear those two bitches.

I stepped back and studied Bella's face. Her bottom lip was trembling now and it matched the rhythm of her trembling hand. This was just getting worse. She was going to have a panic attack in a moment, right here in the corridor.

I startled when the bell rang out above our heads signaling the start of our next class. I had no intention of attending until I knew what was wrong with Bella, so I stood still and waited till all the other children had gone into their classrooms and Bella and I were the only two in the hall. I gripped her hand tighter and tugged her along behind me.

As we walked I saw Jasper going into his next class a little ways ahead of us and I called out to him softly. He'd hear me from half a mile away so I knew I didn't have to yell. He turned instantly and I told him that I was taking Bella away for a few hours and that we'd be back in time to collect the others at the end of the day.

He asked me silently if everything was all right because he could feel fear and panic emanating from Bella. I assured him I'd sort it out and thanked him for the heads up.

Bella didn't fight me, merely walked behind me, allowing me to half guide half drag her out to the parking lot. I opened the passenger door to the Volvo and ushered her into the seat. I sped to the drivers seat and in mere seconds we were headed out of the lot and towards the National Park turn off.

Bella was openly crying now, I could see hear and smell the tears as they fell from her eyes. She had her hands clasped in her lap and was turning a tissue round and round her fingers absently. She stared straight ahead out the windshield.

I pulled the car off to the side of the first trail I found inside the National Park boundary gate and turned the engine off. I sped to her door, took her hand and got her out of the car and onto my back before she could protest.

I was running faster than ever before, desperate to find a suitable place to let her down and take her in my arms.

I saw it a few moments later as I rounded a bend on the track. A wide, open expanse of meadow. Long grasses fringed it and a carpet of wildflowers spread themselves along the ground, covering it in a maze of colour. I approached what would be the centre of the meadow and took Bella off my shoulders and placed her on the ground, and then I put both my hands on either side of her shoulders and dragged her down into my lap as I sat on the cool grass. The wildflowers were so tall we nearly disappeared amongst them, only my head and shoulders visible above them. Bella was completely lost in them and I feared that her mind and soul was lost too.

"Isabella, please. Talk to me. Tell me how to take your pain away love. Please." I whispered into her ear. I was stroking her hair and laying gentle kisses across her cheeks, jaw, her nose and her eyelids. She continued to cry throughout.

BPOV

I sobbed and sobbed into his chest as he stroked my hair. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't stop my cries. I let out all my frustrations, all my anger at those horrible girls and all my humiliation and embarrassment as he held me.

He ran his hands up and down my back rubbing soothing circles across my shoulder blades. One hand held me firmly to his chest and was wrapped around my waist. He held me perfectly still and just let me cry.

I wiped furiously at my eyes with what was left of the paper towel and tried to calm myself so I could speak. Edward seemed in no hurry although I knew he must be terribly worried. I wanted to allay his fears but needed to get myself in order before I began.

I took a deep breath and chanced a glance up at him. He looked down at me, the pain on his face made my chest constrict.

"I'm so sorry Edward. You didn't need to see that." I used the tissue to wipe the last of my tears and struggled out of his arms and stood in front of him. He sprang to his feet and stood before me squarely.

"Isabella, please. Tell me." it was a growl and it startled me to hear the anger in his tone.

It all came pouring out without me even needing to think about what to say and in what order. "Oh Edward, I know it wasn't true but it was horrible. You probably heard them too and I'm sorry you had to hear that. I know it's not true but it hurt so much to hear it. And I've not slept for days and I was lonely and worried about you out in that fucking tree all night. And then Alice said you hated being out there and I just knew you'd never come in without me saying something but I didn't want to have to ask because you think you're doing what's right and I don't want you to have to do something you don't think is right." I drew a big breath and went on. "But when those girls said that about me and you I just got to thinking that they are partly right you know? Look at you and then look at me. I know why they can't work it out, because it's partly true. You're some sort of god and I'm lame old Bella Swan never been kissed and they see that and I know its true."

I went to take another breath but it was sucked out of my mouth as his lips found mine. His arms bound me to him as he crushed me to his chest. I opened my eyes and stared at him, shocked. His tongue forced my mouth open and I let my lips fall aside as he shoved his tongue past them. I could taste his sweetness and a groan escaped my throat as he ran his tongue along my lips. I wound my hands up his chest and behind his neck and threaded them into his hair, tugging it gently. He tightened his grip on my waist and I felt myself being lifted then put down again. I realised I was lying on the ground under him when I felt the cold flowers fold underneath me. He had his full length pressed to me and I ran a hand down his back, loving the feel of his muscles as they bunched under my touch.

We both groaned when I bit down on his bottom lip gently.

He took his lips from my mouth and whispered my name over and as he kissed along my jaw line and up to my ear. When he growled into it I shivered.

I felt his teeth against my earlobe, he drew it into his mouth and grazed his teeth along it sending more shivers down my body. I put my hands lower on his back and used them to pull him to me tighter, grinding my hips up and into his. His erection was pressing into my belly and I moaned when he pushed into me harder.

I used my fingers to tug his hair and shift his head to the side slightly and I ran my tongue up his jaw to his ear dipping into it slightly as I breathed out I said "God I want you Edward."

"Stop!" he shouted against my lips and he sprang up and took three giant steps away from me and closed his eyes, his fists balled up at his sides.

I sat perfectly still and breathed deeply, trying to calm myself down. "Sorry Edward, I got carried away." I said quietly. I recognized this as our new 'code' and was grateful to Alice for having devised such a good plan. I felt neither hurt nor worried as he steadied himself. In fact, if I was honest with myself I felt a little elated. Not for his pain, or his struggle with his twin thirsts, but because I could do that to him.

He walked towards me and sat crossed legged in the grass at my side. He was grinning widely and said, "Don't apologize, I got carried away too. I liked it too."

He was laughing now and I joined in. before long we were both lying on the grass clutching our sides laughing loudly.

He turned onto his side and took my hand in his and went back to rubbing circles across my palm as he looked into my eyes.

"Now Isabella, as practiced as you are in the art of distraction I do believe we were here to discuss what upset you this morning. I have no idea what you were talking about earlier, girls talking etcetera, would you care to enlighten me?" He was grinning as he said it and I blushed at the memory of my most recent rant.

"Did you really not hear them then?" I asked.

"No. I was standing outside your classroom door trying to hear Alice, I wasn't focused on anyone else, should I have been?"

I told him that no, he shouldn't have been listening for anyone in particular and then went on to tell him what the three girls had said in the bathroom. I watched the fury overcome him and waited now and then for him to nod before continuing.

When I had finished my story about the bathroom incident he took me in his arms again and I laid across his chest in the warm sunlight. I watched the diamond glint of his skin and traced the lines of his chest and waist as we lie there.

I knew I had only told him half of the reason why I was upset today and resolved to tell him about it before we left this magical place.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 An admission, an agreement and an idea

EPOV

Bella told me about the horrible things Lauren Jessica and Carmen had said in the girls bathroom and I tried with all I was worth to contain my rage. I had to let her hand go lest I squeeze too hard and hurt her. I tried to concentrate on her heartbeat to calm myself as she spoke. The gross and disgusting things the girls had said made the monster in me rise to the surface and I had to use all my will power to remain in the meadow with Bella instead of returning to the school and ripping them both limb from limb.

Bella was quite composed as she retold the story now, her upset and anguish long since having left her. She was so brave and so very forgiving of them both. I couldn't be so magnanimous.

"You know those things aren't true, don't you Bella? You are so very far above any of them that they can't even see your toes dangling from way down here."

She laughed a little but said nothing. She didn't believe me!

"Isabella, I don't have to be able to read your mind to know that you'd never, ever speak like that about someone, let alone think it. It's not in you to do it."

"You're wrong Edward." She said quietly. I searched her face to see if she was sincere, she was. I was about to protest when she continued, "I was cursing them in my mind the whole time they were talking, I'm no better than them, really I'm not."

"Oh Isabella. Don't ever think that you cursing them makes you like them. That's a normal reaction to what they were saying, it's no reflection on you my love. None at all. You know it's all lies. Ignore it if you are able to, although I'd be more than happy to put a stop to it more permanently if you'd like." I couldn't contain the hiss that escaped with the last few words and Bella's eyes widened as she watched me speak.

"No Edward, you can't ever let them know that I've told you what they said. It would only get worse then. They'd say worse things about you just to get at me because they'd know they'd be able to hurt me. I don't care what they say about me but I don't want them talking about you that way."

I gathered her into my arms and held her tighter to my chest. I didn't deserve this gorgeous creature. Her only thought was for me.

"I'm not concerned about their thoughts for me Bella, I don't want them to spread disgusting rumors about you. I'm afraid my public displays of affection toward you on Friday night at the dance and again this morning between classes has led them to believe that we are, well, that we are being inappropriate with each other, um…physically speaking."

"Edward Cullen, I would bet that if you could you would blush right now." She laughed throatily and it made me twitch in my trousers. She was more than likely right, however, the ability to blush had long since left me, but if I could have I would have, I was sure of it.

"Quite possibly I would be, yes. I want to be honest with you but don't want to hurt your feelings. Will you hear me out, please?" I waited till I felt her nod against my chest before I went on. "It's true that those girls you mentioned have, well, propositioned me before. I was very careful to brush them away, make sure they knew I wasn't interested without hurting their feelings. I never entertained the thought, I swear it to you now."

"Of course I know that Edward. I didn't know they were serious when they said they'd asked you, obviously, but I knew you'd never do that. Not with them anyway." The way she ended the sentence made me think she'd intended to say more but was hesitant. So I prodded her.

"What is it Isabella? Please tell me."

"Well, I know that those particular girls wouldn't interest you but I'm sure there have been others who have. I know it's none of my business and all, but, well I'm sure that you've done things with other girls."

I tried very hard to keep my voice calm and reassuring as I answered. I feared I failed terribly.

"You are wrong. It is and has been only ever you Isabella. I've never wanted to be near anyone else, ever. I've only ever wanted you. You don't know how long I've waited for you."

"But you know what to do. I'm all clumsy and fumbly but you know just how to touch me, how to kiss me, to make me go all…I don't know, all gooey."

"Isabella I'm as clueless as you are. I'm learning with every touch of your skin and with every kiss of your lips. I have no idea what I'm doing. I've asked my brothers but they laugh and tease me so I stopped asking them. Carlisle is too clinical. I'd be mortified to ask Esme, Rose would lie and Alice would show me visions of what the others do and I just couldn't handle that. I can't vomit remember." I shuddered at the thought and Bella laughed.

"Trust me Edward, you're doing great." She laughed again and I joined in, so relieved that I seemed to be pleasing her without even really trying too hard.

"Can I explain a little more to you Bella?" She nodded against my chest again and I went on. "You might think I'm stuffy and old fashioned but please try to remember that I'm from a different time. Speaking of such things in front of a lady just wasn't done then. It's difficult for me to do the things I do with you even though I know that in this day and age it's allowed, even expected. I'm usually mortified at Emmett and the others when they joke about it or say racy things. I've already gone far further than I would have when I was a human teenager Bella. At the dance on Friday I kissed you openly, in pubic. That would not have happened in the twenties when I was a young man." She giggled, I continued. "I'd have spent the whole night trying to hold your hand or merely asking you to dance with me more often than was appropriate. I would come to your house and ask your fathers permission to court you. We would've played cards and I'd play music for your enjoyment. We'd never be left alone and an adult or chaperone would accompany us everywhere we went that wasn't school. I'd try to monopolize your time and ascertain whether you wanted to spend time with me, but I would never come out and ask you to spend time with me. I'd never have held you so close to me or been so forward back then."

"But I wanted you to kiss me Edward. I wanted to dance only with you, I wanted you to hold me and touch me. I want those things with you Edward. But I do understand if you can't do them."

"I want those things too Bella, with you. I'd like to learn those things with you, if you'll let me?"

"I'd like that Edward." I felt her tense against me and I wondered what was bothering her.

She sat up and crossed her legs, putting her hands in her lap and dropping her eyes to the ground.

"Can I ask you something Edward?"

"Anything Bella." I shifted to sitting opposite her and took her hands from her lap and put them in mine. She smiled up at me as I did.

BPOV

Whew, this was going to be tough. I was nervous. Especially now he'd just explained how hard it was for him to behave in a way that was appropriate to the times. Now I was going to have to ask him to compromise himself for me.

Alice said it was going to be easy, I'd just ask, he'd say yes, we'd be happy again. I wasn't so sure it would be easy now. He was not only struggling with his thirst but also the notion that it was disrespectful for him to be kissing me, touching me, so I had no idea now how he'd react to my request for him to come to me during the night.

"Please just ask Isabella. I refuse to bring it up. You will have to ask it of me."

I was so shocked I squeaked a little bit. He knew what I wanted to ask? How? I felt the blush rise from my chest and light my face from the inside. How did he know?

"I don't know if I can now, not after what you just shared with me." I lowered my eyes back to my knees and held my breath.

"Then we will leave it unvisited until you can talk about it." He stood now, reaching down a hand for mine. I took it and let him lift me up to standing in front of him. He put both his hands on my shoulders and bent his head to lay a soft kiss below my right ear. The jolt of electricity that flew from my belly to my brain startled me and I drew in a rush of air. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of his cold lips on my skin.

I knew he needed to take us back to the school now to collect his siblings. I knew we had to leave this wonderful place.

He'd collect the others and he'd stop outside my house to drop me off and then he'd leave and I'd be alone again, all night. I couldn't let that happen, leave it unsaid for another night. I had to say it now.

I stepped away from his waiting hand, he wanted me to climb up on his back for the run back to his car, but I shook my head and made my way to the edge of the meadow and sat on a rock that stuck out into the sun.

I folded my arms across my chest in an effort to protect myself from the nerves that wracked my body.

He followed, as I knew he would and stood in between my legs looking down at me quizzically.

"Isabella?"

"I can't do this Edward. I can't let you take me home and then not see you until tomorrow for school. I don't sleep. I hear you out there talking with Alice and Emmett and Jasper when they come to keep you company. I told you that when I was little I would sleep fitfully when your smell was weak in my room, it's the same now Edward. Worse even. Now I know you're out there and wont come in it's worse. It's like being thirsty in the desert and finding an oasis only for it to be behind a door you have no key for. You know its there but you can't have it. I hate it." I could feel the tears spring to my eyes and I blinked them away angrily. I didn't want to be so emotional about it but it hurt, really hurt, to know he was so close yet so far from me.

He stepped closer and tilted my chin up so that he was looking directly down into my eyes. He was smiling, widely. I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting over reacting Edward, the one who thought he was a pervert for wanting to be near me at night. Instead I saw my beautiful Edward smiling. So I smiled to and I felt my tears disappear.

"Ok Isabella." Was all he said.

"Ok." I replied. I wasn't sure he understood me fully but for now, knowing I'd told him how I felt, that was enough, for now.

He scooped me up into his arms and tossed me over his shoulder and I gripped his waist with my legs and crossed my arms around his neck. We were off and running towards the car before I had time to take in my next breath.

I felt the fluidity of his muscles clench and tighten as we flew over the ground. He'd relax a little when the path widened, tighten up when it narrowed. It was exhilarating.

We reached the car all too soon and he opened the door for me to get in.

As we drove back towards the school I took his hand in mine and smiled at him. He returned my smile and we sat in companionable silence until we got to the parking lot. It was still empty so at least nobody would see us return and start more rumors.

We got out and were leaning against the side of the car talking quietly when the bell went and people started streaming out of the buildings and coming towards us.

Edward frowned as Alice and Jasper approached us.

"Brace yourself Bella, Alice has had an idea." He said grimacing.

"Oh, great."

She bounded towards me and flung me around and around in a tight hug. She put me back onto my feet and looked me over from head to foot before saying, "Well, it's nice to see you two happy again. I told you it would be easy didn't I?"

"Oh yeah Alice, you called it." I said smugly, grimacing sarcastically at her.

"Oh come on, it went well all things considered. And now you are both smiling and happy and we can play happy families again. Which leads me to my next question…" before she could ask it Emmett and Rose came down the slope and towards us. Emmett was bouncing just like Alice had been a moment ago and I guessed that he already knew what Alice's idea was. Great, if Emmett was onboard I'd never live it down if I said no now. Alice continued regardless, "I've already seen that you will go, so there is no point saying you're busy Bella. We are taking a family trip to the zoo on Friday night. All of us. It will be fun and it's something we can do together that will be easygoing and free from temptation for Edward here. Ok we'll pick you up at 8 Bella. Wear those dark blue jeans and the dark blue v-neck sweater, it will be coldish." And then she was in the car waiting patiently for us to get in with her.

I heard the doors slam on Rosalie's BMW and watched her drive away with Emmett waving at me like a loony from the passenger seat.

I got into the passenger seat and sat staring out the window. What the fuck was that that just happened then? Was that even a question she just asked me? Did I have a choice? Why the zoo of all places? What was wrong with the movies or I don't know, bowling? The zoo?

Edward was driving now, heading towards my home, but his face was bleak. I looked at him and raised my hands as if to ask what the hell had happened but he just grinned at me and kept driving. Alice and Jasper were chatting away in the back so I knew the decision had been made, nothing I said now would change her mind. Great, we were going to the zoo, like children.

EPOV

Bella was still sitting in stunned silence when I pulled up in her driveway.

I helped her out of the Volvo and walked her to her door.

I pushed a stray hair over her ear and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I will see you later this evening Isabella."

I went back to the car and waited for her to go inside before I gunned the engine and sped off in the direction of my home.

"Don't bother Edward. I've seen it. You have a great day. We all do. It'll be fun. I've just done you a favour and you don't even realize it yet."

"You're pushing her too fast Alice. She's going to crack if you go too fast. She's only just coming to terms with what I am, there's no need to push this."

"It'll be fun. Trust me Edward. I don't want to push her either, this is just a bit of harmless, innocent fun. You have to admit the past couple of days have been pretty drama filled. Everyone could use a little light relief, right Jaz?"

I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Jasper wince then nod. I realized how hard all this was on him, especially for him, and sighed.

"Great. Thanks Edward. You won't regret it, I promise." Alice leapt out of the car before I had even pulled to a complete stop in front of our garage and had bounded into the house before I could open my mouth. I guess the discussion part of the day was over.

Waiting for the sun to set took an age today. I had showered already and had done the piddling homework assignments set for me today. I'd rearranged my journals in chronological order three times making sure each of their spines were facing the right direction and were perfectly aligned. I'd changed my clothes twice too, trying to work out if jeans or trousers were appropriate when visiting ones, oh god, I can't say girlfriend. I'm really going to have to work out what to call Isabella in my head one day. I decided that nothing was truly appropriate to wear when visiting a lady in the middle of the night. Lady. I would call her my lady for now. Yes, that was acceptable. Bella was my lady. She was mine. Calling her mine was okay too. I liked it. She was mine, all mine.

The groan escaped me before I had a chance to keep it in check and within seconds I had six separate questions about my welfare raging through my mind.

"I'm fine. Go back to what you were doing." I grumbled.

"_Grumpy old bastard." _I heard Emmett say and I chuckled. Yep. That was me.

I went back to my music collection and began diving the Cd's into genre, again. I'd done this over and over again the past few nights, never quite happy with the outcome or position of some of the more obscure tracks. Many of my favourite Cd's crossed lines into two or more genres. This drove me to near distraction, it through my entire system out.

I began pacing along the path in front of my windows, staring out over the river. I was thinking about swimming with Bella near the boat when I heard a gentle cough behind me.

I turned to see Esme looking at me indulgently.

"Hello dear. Is everything all right? You've been so distracted and now you've been pacing?" She crossed the room and stood beside me at the windows, putting a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Everything is perfect Esme, mom. Bella has asked me to go to her tonight." I said it quietly and dipped my head in shame. I didn't want to admit how excited I felt about it. It was wrong to feel that way, I didn't want to compromise Isabella at all but couldn't deny the overwhelming feeling of desire had flooded my system since she'd mentioned it in the meadow.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be with her Edward. You love her, that's how people feel when they are in love."

It sounded so simple when she said it.

"I've spent so many years telling myself it was to protect her. But she knows now that if I go to her at night its nothing to do with that, she'll know it's because I _need_ to be near her."

"Yes. She will know that. You said it yourself Edward, Bella asked you to go to her. She wants to be with you. She wants you near her. From what Alice has told me about today it seems as though Bella was upset and sad this morning _because_ you stopped going to her in the night. Bella is a smart girl Edward, she would tell you if she was uncomfortable or if anything was done, or said, that she thought was inappropriate. Trust her, trust yourself dear." She ran her fingers through my hair and I sighed.

"Being seventeen is bloody hard in the twenty first century Esme." She laughed at that and I laughed too.

Then she slapped me up the back of my head and told me to watch my language!

Great. Emmett and Jasper rag on me for not being able to swear properly and now Esme whacks me for saying bloody. How the fuck is a guy supposed to win?

BPOV

_Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. _

That bastard clock must be stuck. It had only ticked over 4 minutes in the age since I'd been sitting here staring at it. It seemed like two years had passed, not four minutes. It was only 8pm but I was well and truly ready to turn in for the night.

I'd done my homework, made the dinner. Cleaned up the dinner. Put on some laundry. Cleaned the bathroom. Tidied the living room. Emailed my mother. Phoned Angela and assured her I was now fine, explaining away my sadness at missing my mother. Charlie was getting pissed off with my fidgeting and I just wanted to go upstairs and for Edward to be here already.

I excused myself, said good night to Charlie and went up to my room.

Every sound I heard I thought was him. I'd checked and rechecked that my window was open a dozen times already.

I'd changed my pj's three times. I normally slept in a t-shirt and boy shorts but they didn't seem right tonight. So I put on a nightgown. Worse. I took it off and replaced it with a long sleeved jersey and some sweats. Better but not great.

I'd put my hair in a ponytail then brushed it out. Put it back into the ponytail and then cursed myself for caring what it looked like, I never had before.

In a last ditch effort to distract myself I put my earphones in my ears and turned my ipod on. I found the playlist named _Sparkly_ and hit play.

I let the music waft over me and I felt myself relax. I grabbed my novel from my bed stand and opened to the dog-eared place marker. I lay down on my bed and immersed myself in the world of Tess.

When the blast of cold air hit me I sat bolt upright, sweeping hair out of my eyes and wiping sleep from my eyes. I'd fallen asleep with my book on my chest and my earphones still in. the playlist had long ago finished it cycle and only the slight crackle of background noise remained. I pulled them from my ears and put them on the floor beside the bed. I began searching the dark room for him. I could smell his spicy scent but couldn't see him.

"Edward?" I said quietly.

And then he was there, beside me on my bed. He was magnificent. His hair was an unruly mess, like he'd been running his hand through it for an hour before he came in. He was cold; his clothes were freezing cold, having been outside. His eyes were dark tonight, his pale lavender lids half closed as he stared down at me. I bit my bottom lip as his eyes settled on my mouth.

I leaned slightly forward, towards him, desperate to feel him, I needed him closer to me. He'd come to me. My beautiful Edward had come to me.

"Isabella." He whispered so quietly I had to lean to catch the last syllable.

I put one hand on his chest and the other on his face, running my thumb across the apple of his cheek. He leaned in and kissed my palm. I smiled, he returned my smile and leaned towards me kissing me softly on my lips.

"It's late love, Charlie is sleeping very lightly tonight because of the storm that's coming. You need to be quiet, go back to sleep, I'll be here, I promise."

I ran my hand over his beautiful face again and nodded.

I lay back down and he lifted the covers for me to scoot under. I snuggled down into the bed and put an arm under my pillow as I normally did. Edward went to get up off the bed but I clutched at his forearm before he got very far. "Stay." I whispered. He sighed and tucked the covers around me more securely, he smoothed my hair once and kissed my forehead before he sank onto the bed beside me. I moved closer to him and breathed him in deeply. He smelled exactly like he should, clean linen soap and Edward.

The last thing I felt was his arm wrapping around me as I drifted into the first peaceful nights sleep I'd had since moving to Forks.

When my ipod alarm went off at 7am I startled awake searching the bed for him. He was gone. But I wasn't sad because I knew he'd been right there, all night long, as he'd promised he would be. I could still smell him on my sheets and on my pillow where he'd laid his head to hum to me softly when the storm hit.

I felt so much better having had decent nights sleep. My energy had returned and I hoped my sense of humour would come back with it. Now that everything was as it should be I was hoping I could just have some fun with Edward from now on. He loved me and whilst he knew I loved him I'd not said it out loud to him yet. We were together, we were happily together. His family had accepted me and I had accepted them for what they were. I wasn't scared. Edward Cullen loved me.

EPOV

Alice wiped the drop of blood from the corner of her mouth and pushed the buck carcass away from her. She ran to where I was leaning against a tree and took my hand, leading us back to the house. The sun was just coming over the mountains and in a few hours I'd be with Bella again, going to school.

"It was the best night of my entire existence Alice. She was perfect, so beautiful. She was so warm, so relaxed. I sang to her and told her over and over what she meant to me. I know she didn't hear most of it because she was asleep but I was there Alice, right there, beside her. If I die now I'll go happy."

Her laughter rang out across the trees as we ran.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 King of the Jungle – Part 1

BPOV

School on Tuesday was better, so much better, than Monday was.

Edward, Alice and Jasper were there in the driveway in the Volvo when I came out and we all rode to school together. The feeling was much happier, lighter.

Edward was beaming with a big goofy grin, Emmett style, plastered across his face for most of the day.

He was everywhere, at my classroom door between each of my classes, he swooped in and picked up my books when I dropped them at my locker. He was there again when I came out for lunch, waiting to walk me to the cafeteria. He bought me a huge lunch tray and I sat with all the Cullen's plus Angela and her friend Ben Cheney who had both been invited to join us today.

I liked Ben, he was good company and had a wicked sense of humour. He and Emmett hit it off right away. It was obvious the way he drew Angela into his conversations that he had a pretty huge crush on her and by the way she went all doe eyed when he smiled she was pretty taken with him too.

Edward sat next to me and held my hand in his lap throughout the entire lunchtime break. Every now and then he would lean over and breathe something sweet into my ear and I'd shiver. Jasper kept making gagging noises but I ignored him because he had a super huge smile on his face as he did it. I saw Alice wink at me at one point and I returned her wink, knowing she was happy for us both.

My last classes couldn't end fast enough. As soon as the bell went I bolted towards the car park, looking around me trying to spot Edward before he found me for a change. I felt his arms go round my waist as I rounded the last corner and sighed into his chest as he spun me round and pulled me to him. He leant down and pressed his nose into my hair, just below my ear, and I heard him groan out "Mmm" as he did it.

"I missed you too." I laughed as I pulled away and ran down the slope to his car.

Alice Jasper Edward and I rode home together and laughed the whole way. Alice was regaling us with stories about the way Rose dealt with teenage girls. Alice told us that Rose had taken to waiting outside the locker room for one particularly annoying girl who kept taking sideways glances at Emmett. She would wait till the girl came out from changing and then she'd trail her to her next class, walking a little too closely and growling and hissing a little too loudly behind the girl. After two or three days of this, after every single one of her classes, the girl had switched classes and had sent a message to Rosalie via another friends brother that she wasn't interested I Emmett and could she please stop stalking her because she was scared. I laughed so hard at one point I snorted and Edward nearly hit his head on the steering wheel he threw his head forward then back so hard in order to laugh at me. I didn't even care though, I was just happy to be happy with them all.

I got home each day happy and smiling and laughing and I reveled in the way Edward would trace my cheek with his thumb then kiss me softly before going home with this siblings. It was so sweet and it left me feeling content right up until about half an hour before I went to bed. Then the butterflies that had taken up residence in my belly started moving about. I would get jumpy and nervous and excited all at once. I started going up to my room earlier and earlier each night. Charlie asked me on Thursday night if I was feeling sick? It had taken every ounce of self-control to say that no, I wasn't sick at all, just tired from studying so hard. He soon went back to his football game and I would run to my room to prepare for when Edward arrived.

I would never hear Edward arrive but at some point every night that week I woke to him sliding into bed beside me. He would kiss me all over my face telling me how much he loved me and then he would soothe me back to sleep by humming or singing a lullaby to me. I had tried so hard over the week to remember the lyrics or the tune to it so that I could find it on the internet and add it to my playlist, but every morning it was gone from my mind.

What didn't leave me was my sense of belonging. For the first time ever I felt like I belonged. I belonged here in Forks. I belonged with Edward, I belonged with the Cullen's and to a lesser extent I was beginning to feel like I belonged at school.

The whole week went this way. Edward would collect me and drive me to school. He'd walk me to classes and in between we would sneak away behind doors or corners where he'd whisper how much he loved me and kiss me deeply before we ran off to class with me blushing furiously.

We'd spend our lunches as a group, laughing and teasing each other. It was easy and carefree and I'd never been happier.

I'd make dinner for Charlie and I every night as I always had and we'd chat casually about school and assignments and sometimes about the Cullen's.

Charlie liked Edward and especially Alice who had taken to popping in after school to do her homework with me or to talk about clothes and gossip. I hated the clothes talk but it was so nice to have Alice as a friend that I didn't stop her when she got started.

I would talk to Angela on the phone after dinner most nights, recapping the day's happenings. It turned out I was right and she did have a huge crush on Ben. Jasper was able to tell me that Ben felt the same about Angela and Alice was busy working on a plan to bring them together before the next school dance that was scheduled for three weeks time.

By the time Thursday night had arrived I was getting a little apprehensive about our excursion to the zoo the following night. I'd checked online and the zoo shut at five thirty every night, so if they were picking me up at eight we wouldn't even be able to get in. I tried to ask Alice about it on Wednesday but she just laughed and said not to worry.

It was late now, eleven thirty already, and still Edward had not turned up. I wanted to be awake when he arrived tonight, I wanted to ask him about the zoo, but as yet he'd not come. I was starting to wonder if he would come at all tonight. The by now familiar ache in my chest when we were apart was beginning to get stronger and stronger when I heard my cell phone beep.

~Darling Bella, we have family visiting overnight. I will be with you by sun up, I promise. Sleep for now. I love you, E. ~

Family visiting? Did that mean other vampires were in Forks? Were they vegetarians too? What did that mean? Should I be worried?

I had never had a text message from Edward before so I knew that if it was important enough for him to send a message rather than come to me all was well. He would never leave me unprotected, he'd promised me that.

So I replied, ~I'll miss you, I love you too, Your B xx~

I hesitated before hitting send, I had typed the words I hadn't yet said. I decided to send it anyway. It seemed a good starting point.

I knew I wouldn't sleep now. I was too wound up and worried about what was going on with them. I knew if Edward was busy with something important then the others were right there with him, so I decided not to worry too much for them and try and relax. I would see him soon enough.

My phoned beeped again and I smiled.

~Alice can see you worrying, don't, please. Nothing will keep me from you. You've made me so happy, I now have it in writing! E~

I hugged my phone to my chest and grinned like an imbecile. He was so sweet!

~Silly boy, I have it in writing too now, I may try to use it against you. Let me sleep. Cranky Bella is no fun, remember? Love you, B xx~

I tried hard to get to sleep that night but it took quite a while. It was a toss up whether it was worry or the excitement I felt of being just so in love with Edward. It was a close race.

EPOV

Whilst I hated being apart from Bella for even a few hours I had to admit that seeing Tanya and Kate, our 'cousins' from Alaska, had been wonderful. They had arrived unexpectedly late Thursday afternoon and planned to stay for the night as they were on their way south to meet with some mutual friends.

I had planned to excuse myself during the night and go to Bella but Tanya and Kate had insisted I stay and catch up. I couldn't deny them, they had always been so very kind to me, to us. I enjoyed their visit immensely because I got a chance to speak about Bella with them both. Of course they were very happy for me, Esme and Kate gushed unashamedly about how sweet a couple we were.

I kept my cell phone in my jeans pocket the entire night and would pat it fondly now and then. I had just scrolled through my messages to read what Bella had written for about the tenth time when I heard Alice say, _"You want me to go and buy a frame for that Edward?"_

I put the phone back in my pocket and poked my tongue out at her across the room. She giggled and Kate shot me a quizzical look.

"_I've never seen you behave your age Edward, it suit's you dear." _Kate told me mentally. So I poked my tongue out at her too, making her laugh loudly.

The sun would be up soon and I was desperate to leave to see Bella and checked my watch again, sighing when I realized I might have to break my promise to be with her by then.

When I looked up from my watch every eye in the room was on me. I smiled and they all nodded. A cacophony of "Go" "Get out of here" "See you next time we're in town" "Bugger off you little shit" – that was Emmett, rang out around the house.

I sprang to my feet and was out the door in a millisecond. I got to the end of the driveway before I realized how rude I had been, so I ran back to the house, flung the front door open and called "It was lovely to see you Tanya, Kate, thanks for your good wishes, see you next time, gotta go, bye" and I was gone again, running down the driveway as they all fell about laughing.

I slid the window open and stared down at my raven-haired beauty as she slept.

She was wearing my favourite nightgown again, the one with ribbons that tied on her shoulders and was edged in pale cream lace.

I closed the window again as softly and as quickly as I could, I didn't want the cold night air to wake her, I wanted to take my time and really see her before she woke.

I knelt beside the bed, my face inches away from hers and drank her in. her scent was strong because she had trapped it in the room having kept the door closed and I sniffed deeply, acclimating myself to it. My thirst burned as normal, I would never escape it fully, but now it was a slow burn, not a raging fire that demanded to be satiated. I was starting to appreciate my thirst. It was a very strange concept, but I really was beginning to view my daily struggle to resist Bella's scent as a positive rather than a negative. If I burned like this it meant she was near me, with me. I'd endure anything for that to be the case. So I burned happily for the first time in nearly 90 years.

I pushed a stray hair back off her face and tucked it in beside her ear on the pillow. She snuffled in her sleep, stretching out languidly like a panther would stretch in the sun. With me kneeling so close to her that meant that as her back arched and her arms stretched above her head her breasts were pushed towards my face, I sucked in a breath as she slithered in front of me. Burning was one thing, the sight of her nipples under a piece of sheer lace and ribbon was another entirely. I leapt away and took up residence in the rocking chair at the foot of the bed. I mentally shouted 'Stop" and suppressed a laugh as I did. I rubbed the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger and tried desperately to think of something other than the temptress asleep in the bed in front of me.

Her ipod alarm would go off shortly and she would wake. While it couldn't be said that Bella was a morning person she had greeted me enthusiastically the three previous mornings I'd been here this week.

The first night I'd stayed inside with her, Monday night, had been a revelation. She'd woken when I'd arrived but after a little while her breathing had returned to a lazy thrum and she had fallen asleep wrapped in my arms. When I arrived I was quite prepared to spend the night in the rocking chair but Bella would have none of it. Even half asleep she insisted I stay with her, in the bed. It was one of the most amazing and at the same time frustrating and painful nights of my existence. Bella hadn't stirred the entire time the storm raged through the night. I heard Charlie get up and check a window on the landing but he had no intention of checking on Bella so I stayed put.

Tuesday morning dawned stormy and windy. Rain hit her bedroom window and the wind rattled the frame and woke her up before her alarm went off. She smiled up at me sleepily and pulled herself closer to me. I felt her shiver and had asked if she wanted me to get up so that she could wrap herself in her covers but she said no, I was warm enough for her and she tucked her head back under my chin and sighed. I supposed I was warm, having spent the night with her skin on mine my own skin did feel warmer. It wouldn't last, the minute I stepped away from her my skin would return to its icy stoniness. But for a few hours it was nice to be warm with her.

On Wednesday morning she was tucked into the nook between my arm and my chest and woke up smiling up at me. She was adorable as she wiped her eyes and excused herself for a human moment. When she returned from the bathroom she flung herself onto the bed next to me and wrapped me in her arms and squeezed, probably as hard as she could manage, though I hardly felt it, I played along, and we laughed and kissed and talked and it was blissful.

When her alarm went off on Thursday morning she rolled over and searched for me in the bed but came up empty. She'd been moaning my name and had wrapped a leg over my hip in the night and I'd had to disentangle her and retreat to the safety of the rocking chair. She was not amused but when I explained she'd blushed the most beautiful shade of crimson and I'd let her 'talk me into' letting her make it up to me with kisses. She hadn't needed to work too hard to convince me either.

This morning she reached out a hand from under her pillow and turned her alarm off a few seconds after it started beeping at her. Then she spread her arms the width of her bed, obviously searching for me. When she found nothing she sat straight up and looked towards the rocking chair. "Good morning Isabella." I smirked at her.

"Umm, good morning Edward. What did I do this time to relegate you to the sin bin?" She grinned at me.

I laughed loudly at that analogy, never a truer word had been spoken!

"I'll tell you one day. Now, you had better get moving. I have to go home and change and collect Alice and Jasper, but I'll be back for you at eight thirty, alright?"

I needed to leave now. My jeans were agony. I needed a cold, cold shower and to distract myself from her flesh. As she moved in her sleep during the night the ribbons had come undone above her left shoulder and above the right the ribbons had slid down and were around her upper arm. I could see the swell of her breasts and could make out the rosy blush of her nipples.

Urgggh! As amazing as it was to watch her sleep this part was not so much fun.

She folded her arms over her eyes and muttered something about another ten minutes sleep and I took the chance to leave where I saw it. I kissed her on top of her tangled hair and slid back out the window.

I'd never felt anything more comforting than the icy wind that hit my face as I ran home to change.

BPOV

"Carlisle and Esme are patrons of the Zoological Society Bella, they get special after hours privileges, we aren't going to break in or anything." Alice laughed.

We were all stood outside the entrance to the Zoo and I was the only one who looked apprehensive.

I'd tried several times throughout the day to ask questions about our trip to the zoo tonight but none of the Cullen's would say anything other than it was going to be lots of fun, and not to worry.

Emmett had smirked every time someone mentioned the big cats so I figured this wasn't the first time they'd been into the zoo after dark.

As it had for the rest of the week, Friday moved at an annoyingly slow pace.

By the time Edward dropped me home from school I was so excited I couldn't string two words together. I was excited to be going on another date with Edward but also excited because it was the weekend and I wouldn't have to sleep for quite so many hours tonight. I could stay up later and spend more time with Edward, alone, in my room. I didn't want to wish the zoo trip away, but the chance to spend some alone time with Edward was the more enticing of the two scenarios.

During dinner I told Charlie that Edward was picking me up at eight. He asked what we had planned for tonight but I couldn't say we were going to the zoo because even Charlie would know that it normally closed by eight. So I said we were just going to hang out at the Cullen's for a while. He asked if a parent was going to be there and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, instead I said of course there would be a parent there.

When Edward arrived to collect me he shook Charlie's hand and told him that he'd take good care of me and that we wouldn't be out too late. Charlie wished us a nice evening and we were off.

Edward now held my parka and a thermos in one hand and had his other hand around my waist holding me tightly to him as we waited for the administrator to unlock the turnstile.

"Are Mr and Mrs Cullen with you tonight kids?" Asked the attendant. He looked a little apprehensive as he looked over our group.

"Not tonight, no. We have a friend with us tonight though. This is Bella Swan." Alice motioned towards me and he nodded in my direction.

"Fair enough. The usual rules apply kids. Don't feed any of the animals and keep to the paths, don't cross into any of the restricted areas and steer clear of the nocturnal animal houses please, they are feeding now." He stepped aside to let us pass and closed and locked the turnstile when the last of us entered. He handed Alice a key on a lanyard and wished us a good time before heading back off into the offices.

Alice swung the key round her little finger and asked, "So, where to first?" with a massive grin on her face.

Emmett started jumping up and down clapping his hands in front of him like a five year old, chanting 'big cats, big cats, big cats, big cats'.

The others laughed and we went in search of big cats. There was a central circular garden bed in the middle of the zoo with paths leading off it in the directions of the compass. A tall signpost stood in the middle of the garden bed that had flags pointing in each direction, naming the area of the world the animals came from on each path. A quick look up and I saw 'Australia", "Asia", "Africa", "Arctic/Antarctic". They were pointing in the cardinal directions but there were others on the post that broke the animals up into smaller groups too. I didn't get a chance to see what else was written because I was dragged, bodily, by Emmett down the path that lead to Africa. He was still chanting and I giggled as he dragged me.

The path was lined with small enclosures that had Perspex covered information plaques describing the animals that lived in them, but it was too dark to see many of them. There were solar lights all along the path but they were dim by now, the sun having set three hours ago.

Edward took my hand as Emmett ran ahead with Jasper. He leaned down and whispered softly, "Don't be bothered in the dark Bella, we can see perfectly, I wont leave your side."

As the path twisted around a wide bend I could begin to hear the animals moving about behind their cages and enclosures. Every few seconds leaves would rustle or a bird would screech and I'd jump. I wasn't scared or particularly uncomfortable with the dark, I just didn't know where the sounds were coming from. I held tight to Edward's hand as we came upon the big cat enclosure.

Emmett and Jasper had their faces pressed up against the glass that separated two enormous tigers from us. The tigers were pacing back and forth against the glass.

Both boys crouched down and put their palms flat against the barrier, snarling and growling at the tigers. The hair on the back of the big cats necks stood straight up and their eyes were darting back and forth watching the two boys.

Edward was laughing, as was Alice and Rosalie but I stood stock still watching with my mouth open.

"They sense a predator, which shocks them because they are the top of the food chain. That's why they are so worked up." Edward leant down and told me, smiling at the shocked expression on my face.

"Come on you two, there are bigger fish to fry." Rose laughed as she tugged Emmett to follow her further down the path.

The next enclosure's information page said it housed a pride of lions. There was a chain link fence that separated this enclosure from a neighboring one. Four hyenas paced the length of the chain wire on the other side.

One huge lion was asleep on a rocky outcrop right in front of the glass viewing area. I could see a smaller female and two cubs in a man made cave to the left but it was too dark to see any others. When Emmett and Jasper took up residence in front of the glass the lion's mane flounced out to its full length and he roared lazily. Edward laughed and pointed towards the hyenas. They were positively frenzied. Globs of saliva dripped from their sneering mouths and they looked hideous, evil even.

The lioness came out of the cave but the cubs stayed put. The big lion on the rock stretched and roared again in the direction of the two boys. Jasper was hissing loudly and Emmett was growling under his breath. They both had huge smiles on their faces, obviously enjoying the reaction they were getting.

The lion must have thought that a further expression of his prowess was required to scare off the two boys because in one swift motion he leapt off the rock and crashed headlong into the glass plate, stunning himself. He flew backwards yelping like a house trained Persian kitten. I laughed out loud. Edward looked down at me and smiled. "I told you you'd like it here." I nodded in response and went back to watching the two boys.

Alice and Rose had gone on ahead but I wanted to watch what the lion would do when he realized he wasn't the king of the jungle anymore.

Edward took up a position at the glass with Emmett and Jasper when another lioness came to stand with the first, behind the male. All three boys crouched low and growled in unison. The two females became frantic, their wild eyes darting from side to side. The male stood at his full height now and shook his mane at the glass. He dipped his head and let out an unearthly roar. He teeth were enormous and he closed his eyes as the sound ripped out of his throat.

Edward and Jasper laughed but Emmett continued to hiss.

The lion rushed at the glass again and came to an almighty halt as its head was crushed against it. I hoped it wasn't hurt.

The two females ran at the same time as the lion made its rush forward, but the two females instead of going in opposite directions were so spooked they ran towards each other and crashed into the shoulder of their opposite number.

Their bodies fell to the ground a mass of shaking heads and low whining cries.

Emmett's whole body started shaking and he turned to me and pointed at the lionesses.

"They could be poster children for gay pride! Get it, gay pride, a pride of lions. I kill me!"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't suppress my laughter.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 King of the jungle – Part 2

EPOV

Emmett was still laughing uncontrollably but we could just hear Rose and Alice giggling to each other further down the pathway.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we ran to where the two girls were leaning over the log fence that separated us from two enormous hippos.

Bella leaned over the fence too, the three girls lined up along it side by side. I sighed inwardly to myself, the sight of three of the four most important females in my life side by side obviously enjoying each others company made me so very happy.

"_She's pretty cool, dude. She even laughs at my jokes!"_ Emmett sent to me as he clapped me on the back on his way to taking up position on the rail next to Rosalie.

Jasper stopped briefly at the enclosure, looked inside to see what we were all looking at but then ran on ahead up the path. Hippos were obviously not his cup of tea.

We stood for a few minutes more watching the two huge grey beasts wallow in the mud that fringed their man made lagoon. They didn't seem too interested in us and we weren't all that interested in them either if truth be told. Things that we didn't intimidate, or weren't intimidated by us, were a little boring.

"Shall we move on ladies?" I asked. Emmett just flipped me the bird, grabbed Rose's hand and started walking down the path. I took Bella's hand in mine and followed, Alice skipping along beside us.

That's when we heard Jasper screeching and yahooing.

I tugged on Bella's hand and she ran with me. We rounded another bend on the path and came to the giraffe house. The building was tall, very tall, and it obscured our view from where we approached. Jasper was now 'yee-harr-ing' loudly, like the Texan that he was, so I ushered Bella around the side of the building to the viewing platform off to the side.

She sucked in a loud breath when she saw Jasper sitting astride a giraffe, riding it like a bronco. He clung to its neck and he dug his feet and calves into its haunches in order to stay seated as it bucked and reared to dislodge him.

He was laughing wildly, his hair streaming out behind him as the giraffe circled the yard it's eyes bugging out in shock.

"Oh my god, what is he doing?" Bella shouted at me.

I was about to answer that I had no idea, but that it looked like fun, when Jasper screamed to us, "Look guys, it's an all you can eat buffet!" and ran his hand up the height of the giraffes neck.

I laughed so loudly Bella pulled away from me in shock.

Emmett was doubled over, shouting to Jasper to get off and let him have a turn.

Rose was clutching her sides shouting, "Table for five" and Alice was doubled over laughing and snorting and holding her arms around her belly to keep it all held in.

Jasper made a few more laps of the giraffes yard and then he slipped down its body onto the ground and leapt up onto the viewing platform with us. He bowed low towards the girls and they giggled.

"I'd have won a ribbon in Texas." He beamed at Alice.

She wrapped herself around him, locking her foot round his calf and kissed him deeply. He folder her into his arms and dipped her backward over his arm.

BPOV

They were so sweet, Alice and Jasper, as he dipped her like they had been dancing. Their eyes shone brightly with love when they surfaced. Hand in hand they walked ahead of Edward and I towards the end of the path.

I still had my hand in Edward's as we walked and it felt easy and comfortable. They were all so much fun.

We were back at the central garden bed now, trying to decide in which direction to head when Alice whooped and yelled and started hopping around on one foot.

"I'm guessing that means she wants to see monkeys and it's not the symptom of some weird super natural disease?" I asked of Edward.

I was laughing but he wasn't. Oops, had I said something wrong? Maybe it wasn't as funny as I thought it was? All of a sudden his beautiful face broke out into an impish grin and his eyes crinkled at the edges as his laugh came out in ragged breaths. He doubled over and shook his head.

"That's a classic Isabella." He was still laughing as we ran off to follow the others down the pathway marked Asia.

We found them in the monkey house whooping and hollering at a group of monkeys that were hiding high up in some trees in a fenced off enclosure. The information sheet said they were pig-tailed macaques. They were dark, almost black and didn't seem to be very interested in either Emmett or Jasper who were now growling and posturing in front of the glass. They simply lifted their heads in the boys' direction and then folded themselves back into the tight ball they had been in before we came along.

Both boys huffed and muttered how these monkeys were no fun at all and skipped off along the track to find the next lot.

The next bunch of monkeys looked more promising. They were bigger, twice the size of the little macaques and were swinging from branch to branch in front of the window when Edward and I finally caught up to the others.

I searched the information sheet and saw that these ones were Siamang Gibbons. I'd never heard of them. A monkey is a monkey is a monkey to me.

Emmett was now pacing along the length of the glass whooping and hopping on one foot mimicking the actions of the biggest of the gibbons. I could tell it was frustrated because the hair on the back of its neck stood on end and it was baring its teeth at Emmett.

Jasper began mimicking Emmett and before long the two girls were mimicking Jasper. Edward stood beside me shaking his head and tsking under his breath, but I knew he was dying to join in.

I nudged him in his ribs and nodded towards the glass. He smiled down at me and shrugged back in reply.

"Go on." I whispered and he squeezed my hand a little then handed me my coat and the thermos before taking up a position in line with this siblings.

I stood back watching them as they pranced and hollered at the monkeys who were now in a sort of frenzy. The biggest one was now swinging back and forth from two ropes that were suspended from the rooftop of the enclosure, swinging directly in front of the glass and glaring at the display in front of him. The smaller ones were all jumping now too. From somewhere underneath the glass window came more of them and pretty soon there were around a dozen monkeys all swinging and singing, their enormous throat sacs filled out in a display of aggression. The noise was astounding. The monkeys themselves were shockingly loud, but the five vampires in front of me won hands down. They each had a different sound but the blending of the sounds was almost orchestral. The pureness of their tones mixed together to make an orgy of sound that antagonized the animals around us. The big gibbon was foaming at the mouth now and throwing rocks at the windows, which only made Jasper and Emmett laugh louder.

When a baby monkey appeared from underneath the platform and shyly, hand over hand, walked its way up a rope to sit right in front of the glass, it's eyes huge and frightened. All the vampires stopped their song. The adult monkeys all turned to see the baby monkey and then went back to the positions they held before the frenzy began.

"Play time's over guys." Edward whispered towards the glass and turned back to me, taking my hand and leading me down the path some more.

"Wow, cool." Emmett shouted over his shoulder at us when we saw the huge concrete lizard that half blocked the path. I skirted round it not liking its horrible eyes or the tongue that spiked out of its mouth.

I hung back when the others rushed forward to look into the pit that held the Komodo dragon.

I idly read the information page. These things were horrid. They looked like giant snakes crossed with mythological dragons only these things stalked their prey rather than flew down and took it. I shuddered at the thought of them. Anything that could eat its own body weight at one sitting was bad news as far as I was concerned.

Alice came to stand by me and asked if I was having a nice time.

"Yeah Alice, its great. Thanks so much for asking me to come."

She took my hand and squeezed, "You're very welcome. I thought you could use some fun, it's been a pretty full on week huh?" She smiled up at me while shrugging.

"You could say that again Alice." As I said it my stomach rumbled so I added, "I was so nervous I didn't eat my dinner, now I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

Alice jumped away from me, backing up towards the chain wire fence that separated the path from the dragons. She screwed up her eyes and grimaced, "Eww Bella. Horse is gross, even racehorses taste gross." Then we both burst out laughing as she tackled me into a tight hug.

EPOV

Rose was saying something about how it would be tough to break through the scaly skin of the dragon to feed off it, Emmett was agreeing but saying it would be part of the fun, sort of like dinner and a show all rolled into one. Jasper was laughing along but also mentioned that he wouldn't bother, anything that took that much persistence to get into wouldn't be worth the bother.

I had been completely distracted by the dragons so I didn't see Alice go to stand with Bella. I heard Bella say she was hungry and I went to reach for the thermos Esme had given me when I saw Alice jump back away from Bella. I prepared myself to protect Bella, even from Alice, when Alice made the crack about racehorses and they both burst out laughing. Before I knew it Alice had wrapped Bella into a tight hug and they laughed even harder, tears forming at the corners of Bella's eyes.

The others joined in with the joke and we were all laughing and joking as we came back out from the Asian pathway back to the central garden.

Emmett and Rose headed off towards the Arctic/Antarctic section saying something about reminiscing or reliving part of their honeymoon with some polar bears.

Alice and Jasper skipped off towards the Australian exhibit because Alice wanted to see what a koala was. Jasper said they were boring things that sat up trees all day but Alice pouted and he gave in, of course.

I led Bella towards the butterfly house. It would be warmer in there with the heaters and the moist air that was pumped into it to simulate a tropical rainforest for the butterflies and moths.

I held the first of two doors open for her, the second of which led into the butterfly house proper. It was warm and quiet and very, very pretty. Low ferns along the ground were covered with brightly winged moths and butterflies while the taller palms and trees hummed with the beating of thousands of wings in the night air.

I held her hand as we made our way through the winding path from entrance to exit. Mid way through there was a stone bench tucked into an alcove and I took her parka and spread it along the bench, motioning for her to have a seat. I handed her the thermos and she poured some of the contents into the cup that snapped on top of it. It smelled horrible but her eyes brightened when she tasted it.

"Mmm. This is delicious, did you make this?" she asked, licking her ruby red lips, making me very uncomfortable.

Never taking my eyes off her lips I replied, "No. Esme did. I have no idea what it is." Her lips curved up into an enticing smile as I felt my insides lurch. She was so very, very beautiful.

"It's chicken soup. It's amazingly good. Maybe I should give you some lessons? But you're probably an expert at cooking already, you are at everything else." She was laughing but I was lost in her lips and watching her tongue lick over them as she savored the drink.

Visions of her up against the sink, my hands roaming her body as she licked icing off her bottom lip made me suck in a breath. I could bend her over the kitchen bench. She'd lean back and I'd undo her apron.

"Hmm, if you wore an apron and you were my teacher that would be fun." I said before I had time to rethink the perverted way that sounded. I grimaced, ready for the look of distain in her eyes, instead I saw her eyes widen and she licked her bottom lip again and smiled up at me.

"Deal." She said, then leaned over and kissed at the side of my mouth, taking what air there was in my lungs with her. She returned to sitting upright in her place and sipped at the thermos.

I sat in stunned silence watching her drink. She had no idea just how sensual she was, how much of an affect she had on me. Which magnified her beauty ten fold. That she was oblivious to the way she bewitched my senses made her all the more potent, more alluring to me. Knowing she was mine and mine alone increased my desire exponentially.

Carlisle had used an interesting phrase when he was trying to explain to me what imprinting meant. He'd said that I would be everything she'd want in a man. I'd be her best friend, a confidante, protector and eventually lover. He'd said that she would see no reason not to return my love because I would be all that she'd need, all that she'd want and there would be no need for her to look elsewhere. I thought about that now.

He hadn't mentioned that she'd be all I ever wanted and needed. That the compulsion I felt for her would be all I'd ever want. It seemed as though she were designed for me and for me alone. That all the things I'd never thought to ask for were right here, in front of me, within Isabella Swan.

She placed her hand on my forearm and in a soft voice asked, "Are you alright Edward? You seem very far away?"

"I'm right here, love." I barely managed to get the last word out before I claimed her lips with my own. I enveloped her in my arms and stroked her hair with my fingertips while I tasted her lips. Whatever chicken soup was, it tasted delicious when mixed with the taste of her lips.

I groaned against her mouth when I felt her tongue rake over my bottom lip. I tightened my grip on her waist and pulled her to me so she was now sitting in my lap. I could feel her heart pounding at her throat and I dragged my lips down across her chin and settled them at the base of her neck, where her pulse raged under her pale gossamer skin. I lapped at the point where it was strongest and she moaned against me, fisting my hair in her hands.

She pulled my mouth to her skin harder and I fought to keep my teeth from her. I held my breath so her scent would not overwhelm me as I kissed from her collarbone to the soft hollow beneath her ear.

"Isabella" I whispered into her ear as I nipped at her lobe.

She began squirming in my lap and as I sucked in a gulp of air her arousal scorched my nose.

I immediately released her and sat back on the bench, clenching my fists at my sides, "Wait" I said softly, so as not to frighten or startle her.

She slid off my lap and went back to her position at the end of the bench. She looked neither frightened nor hurt, thank god. Perhaps our code would work after all?

After a few seconds I reached for her hand and nuzzled my nose in her palm, breathing her in deeply. "Beautiful" I sighed against her skin.

She curled her fingers around my hand and very quietly said, "Yes, you are." I looked up at her and smiled.

"_Hey Eddie, Alice says Charlie is pacing his lounge room waiting for you to bring Bella home. We better get outta here dude." _Emmett was calling me from somewhere in the zoo and I snapped out of my Bella induced haze.

I took a quick look at my watch and swore under my breath. It was well after eleven, Charlie would kill me if we didn't leave now.

"Come my love. I have to get you home or your father won't let me steal you in the morning." I stood, offering her my hand.

BPOV

Darling Isabella,

It kills me to leave before you awaken,

You look so lovely, peaceful.

My brothers insist we hunt, I cannot deny I need to.

I shall call for you at 9a.m. Shall we begin our

Lessons today?

All I have is yours,

Edward

I folded the note and tucked it into my jeans pocket and smiled to myself.

It had been such a great night. So much fun. I had been skeptical before we got there because I thought going to the zoo was for small children, not so great for going on a date. But I'd been wrong, very wrong.

Edward's brothers and sisters were great. So welcoming and fun. Singly they were good people but as a group they made everyday mundane things into interesting and humorous excursions. Apart from shopping with Alice I'd never baulk at doing anything with them ever again. If they could make the zoo that much fun imagine what they could do with a fun park or parties!

The morning had dragged so far. I hadn't liked waking up to an empty room but I understood that Edward had to hunt. He had told me a few days ago that he was filling his hours away from me, between dropping me off from school and returning after Charlie was asleep, with hunting. He felt that if he gorged himself before he came to me at night that he'd have a better handle on his thirst. Seeing as he'd spent all day with me then most of the night too, bringing me home at nearly midnight, I knew he'd have to excuse himself to hunt at some point. Still, it wasn't very nice waking up alone this morning.

Charlie had gone fishing with Harry Clearwater, his friend from the reservation. I hated that he would be that close to wolves but I had no evidence to present to Charlie that Harry was anything other than what he said he was, a friend. I made a mental note to ask Edward whether I should warn Charlie and also to ask whether I should be worried. Harry and Charlie had been friends since before I was born and I knew of no time when Harry had done or said anything to bother Charlie, so for now I would watch and listen.

I had cleaned my room and put a load of washing on, I'd had my shower and dried my hair. I had returned my mom's emails and had phoned Angela for a bit of a gossip.

Now I was just waiting for the bloody clock to tick over nine. I had no idea what we were going to today but I didn't care that there was no plan.

I toyed with the idea of leafing through some cookbooks and looking for a recipe or two that I could teach Edward but decided against it. I bet he was just making a joke about lessons in his note, a continuation of his joke from last night. I had to admit that the idea of Edward learning to cook did seem appealing. The two of us working side by side in the kitchen had my heart racing.

I laid my head back against the sofa and closed my eyes while I imagined Edward, in all his gloriousness, leaning over and putting his icing covered fingers in my mouth. Oh er.

The knock at the door woke me from my fantasy. I was grinning stupidly when I opened the door to see my angel there, grinning back at me.

"Hi" Was all I could manage as I stepped into his arms, burying my face in his chest.

"I missed you." He said into my hair.

I stepped back and looked into his honey colored eyes. They lightened after he hunted and I knew that he was well fed this morning because the pale shadows under his eyes were missing now too. I reached up and ran my thumb along his cheekbone. He took my wrist and breathed from my palm, sighing as he did. I smiled and he pulled me back into his arms.

"What's on the agenda today?" I asked against his shirt.

"Cooking one-oh-one. Have you decided what you'd like to teach me yet?" he asked, stepping away and taking my hand as he led me to his car. I pulled the door shut behind me and when we got to the car I looked up at him and tried to hide the fact that I had a furious blush creeping up my face.

He looked at me quizzically, probably wondering what I was blushing about.

EPOV

Again with the blushing. It was all I could do to stop myself from pressing her up against the bonnet of my car and burying myself in her lips this morning. Being away from her even for the three hours while I hunted was torturous. My burning was amplified now even after such a short separation.

I hoped her blush was nothing to do with my obvious delight in the idea of cooking lessons. She couldn't ever know what I'd been thinking about last night, ever.

I settled her into her seat and we sped off towards my home.

I took her hand in mine and kissed her open palm as I drove.

"I realize we wont have exactly what you'll need for cooking today so I wanted to take you to the grocery store. Emmett and Jasper insisted they come along, so we'll have to collect them first, alright?"

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Of course. I have told them both they must behave if they want to come with us."

"No, I mean, are you serious about wanting a cooking lesson?" She was biting her bottom lip and it was driving me crazy.

"I thought we had a deal Isabella?" I said, knowing she thought I'd been kidding last night.

"But you don't eat Edward, why would you want to learn to cook?" she looked confused.

"Because you eat Isabella." I tried to keep the excitement from my voice, tried to make it sound like an ordinary situation. She seemed to buy it.

"Ok then. Will Esme mind if we use her kitchen though?"

"Esme, Rose and Alice have gone to Port Angeles to watch a fashion show. A designer that Alice likes is there this weekend. Carlisle is at the hospital today." I took out my cell phone and pushed the speed dial and as the call connected I handed the phone to Bella saying, "You can ask her yourself."

Bella took the phone with a trembling hand and shook her head, but she put it to her ear anyway.

"Hello Esme, it's Bella. Would it be alright if I used your kitchen today?" I could hear Esme's half of the conversation and knew that Esme was giggling but had said that yes, of course Bella was welcome to use the kitchen, that our home was hers now too. Bella blushed and said thank you and handed the phone back to me.

"Thank you Esme. I will see you this evening." We said our goodbyes and I snapped the phone shut and put it in the centre console.

"Now that is settled lets collect the boys, shall we?" I grinned down at her.

Jasper and Emmett insisted on having their own shopping cart, but for what I couldn't fathom. Bella had explained that she would like to make a chocolate cake. That way she could take it home and Charlie could have it after his dinner and it wouldn't be a total waste. An electric jolt shot through my body when she said chocolate cake, which would mean icing yes? Oh god. Isabella with icing on her lips. I _had_ to see this. No matter how desperate my twin thirsts became today I _had_ to see Isabella cooking and with icing on her lips.

While Bella checked in the pantry and refrigerator for the ingredients she'd need I had gone to find Emmett and Jasper. They insisted they come to the grocery store but wouldn't tell me why. They were singing an elaborate team song in their minds in order to block from me what they were really up toand I was forced to agree to take them with us. In the end I struck a deal with them that they could come with us but only if once we returned home they left, went hunting or whatever, as long as they left the house. They'd agreed immediately, which made me even more suspicious of what they were up to. I was so desperate to have Bella to myself while we cooked that I couldn't argue with them.

Bella and I had a cart now too and she was armed with a short list of things she'd need for our cake. She handed me a pen and the list and I was expected to mark them off once she'd found them and added the items to our cart.

I could hear Emmett and Jasper in the aisle to our left laughing and I was sure I heard the words 'lubrication' and 'jumbo', which made me panic slightly.  
Bella turned down the aisle marked 'Baking" which thankfully was in the complete opposite direction from my brothers.

I marked off flour, cocoa and sugar off our list and was staring at all the boxes of icing mixtures when I heard Emmett shout "No Jazzy, get the strawberry ones, the peppermint burned me last time, remember baby?"

Bella was doubled over laughing but I was furious, they'd promised to behave and now they were playing gay boys in the grocery store!

I tugged on Bella's hand and she followed me to the end of the aisle as I looked up each new one until I saw them. They were standing in front of a huge display of condoms. Their shopping cart was full to the brim with packages of them. In every shape, size, colour and style. Twenty odd bottles of lubricant were lying on top of the packages and they were now discussing the relative merits of the various massage gels on offer.

"I don't know Emmy Bear, you're so hairy, down there, I'm not so sure that edible massage lotion is such a good idea for you baby." Jasper said it with such a straight face but Emmett was doubled over almost choking on his laughter.

Bella was bright red but laughing hysterically at them. She shook her head and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the aisle and back to the fruit and vegetable displays.

To say my mind wasn't on the job was an understatement.

Not only could I hear both Emmett and Jasper's thoughts but also the thoughts of a dozen other shoppers and the thoughts of some very embarrassed employees.

Apart from one little old lady who thought the two boys made a very sweet couple, almost everyone else was embarrassed and was desperately trying to do their shopping in a hurry and just leave. I knew how they felt. I wanted out of there too.

Bella nudged me and I went back to marking things off my list as she told me what their names were. The strawberries I liked. They smelled just like her shampoo. I liked the oranges and lemons too, I'd smelt those before and they weren't so bad.

The vegetables however were horrible. They smelled of dirt and decay. That humans needed these everyday to stay healthy seemed the worst sort of oxymoron to me.

When she put a carton of eggs into our cart I wrinkled my nose. These things were extremely unpleasant. I was starting to be thankful that I wouldn't be the one who had to eat this cake concoction.

"Don't pull faces Edward, this was your idea remember?" she smiled at me as she said it.

"Those two" I nodded in the direction of my brothers, "weren't my idea though. Please don't hold me responsible for them?" I put my best pout on and she grinned.

"Loosen up Edward, they are just having a laugh, no harm no foul." She said as she put a stick of something called butter into the cart. It smelled harmless enough, a bit like the fatty layer under the skin or fur of the carnivores I usually preferred, not so bad at all.

I thought about what she'd said. It was true, they weren't harming anyone. So I did as she advised, I loosened up and laughed along. They weren't embarrassing me, only themselves, so I could join in the fun and laugh along.

When Bella put the carton of milk into our cart I pulled her to me and buried my nose in her neck and whispered, "You're a very good influence on me Isabella."

She shivered as I placed a light kiss on her neck.

"I think that was the last thing on our list so we're all done." She had the prettiest blush on her cheeks now and I smiled down at her as I took her hand and let her lead me to the checkout.

We walked back past my brothers and told them we were going now and they put the last of their purchases into their cart and followed us to the checkout.

They chose the lane next to us, thank heaven, so it wouldn't be so obvious that they were with us.

I put all our things onto the conveyor belt and waited while the girl tallied them up for us. She was silently pleased she didn't have to serve the two boys and I smiled at how pleased I was for her.

I caught the thoughts of the cashier that was serving Emmett and Jasper and laughed out loud when I heard him think, _"Well well well, aren't you two sweet. Big night planned boys? It's a pity you two are together. I wonder if they've got room for a third?"_ I was still laughing when Bella nudged me to share the joke.

I leant down and whispered it to her briefly and she started giggling too.

Then he said, while staring straight at me, _"Hold the phone boys. You go on without me, check out angel boy over there. Ooh that hair. S-e-x-y. I wonder if I can slip him my number before he leaves?"_

I choked when he said it and Bella nudged me again but I shook my head. Good god. What was wrong with the youth of today?

Emmett and Jasper finished their transaction and were now standing at the end of our conveyor waiting for us, hands on hips, giant smiles plastered across their faces. From the size of the bags they were carrying they'd bought every single item they'd had in their cart. Fantastic.

"Are you done Eddie? We really, really want to get home now." Emmett said pouting and in the worst pseudo-gay voice I'd ever heard. It made Bella giggle though, which snapped me out of my mental catatonia.

I paid for our items and grabbed the bag from the cashier and Bella's hand and ushered her out of the store as fast as I could.

Not fast enough to miss the _"Anytime you wanna switch teams and ditch the brunette you know where to find me angel"_ from Emmett's cashier.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Masterchef

BPOV

Emmett and Jasper had laughed the whole way home. They had blown up several large black condoms and had let them go out the windows of the Volvo at rather strategic points along the journey home. Outside Pastor Weber's house, the school librarian Mrs Darcy's house and they let a particularly nasty looking black ribbed one go out the window near the police station. I cringed when they did that but had to laugh when they mentioned what the look on Charlie's face would be when he found it later.

The only person not laughing so heartily was Edward. He sat stoically in the drivers seat and huffed and puffed his way through the whole trip.

I tried to get him to join in, laugh with us, but he refused. I didn't think he was truly upset because I saw a small grin on the corner of his mouth when he thought I wasn't looking, so I kept laughing along with the boys.

Edward carried the bags to the kitchen when we got to the house and the two other boys scattered pretty fast. I could still hear them laughing as they bolted towards the river.

I put all the ingredients onto the counter and turned the oven on.

I started opening cupboards searching for bowls and spoons and found what I was looking for in the last one I looked in, of course. Edward came up behind me and nuzzled my hair as he wrapped the strings of a pink apron around my waist. He stood back to admire his work and winked at me. I still had to mentally pinch myself that this Adonis was really real and was really mine. I was busy shaking my head when he asked what I was thinking.

"I was thinking how many kisses it would take to get you to tell me what you were so upset about at the cashier?" I said playfully.

"Three." He said so fast I thought I'd missed it.

"Hmm. I do believe we have struck another deal Mr Cullen." I said as I walked towards where he stood at the counter.

I used my index finger in his chest to get him to back up so that his hips were now up against the edge of the counter. Of course I couldn't push him but he was a quick learner and moved when I pushed. When he stopped I used my toe to nudge his legs apart so that he slipped down a little, now he was a little shorter and I didn't need to be on tiptoe to kiss his glorious lips.

I placed both my palms flat on his chest and leaned towards him. Just as he expected my lips to meet his I shifted my face slightly and landed a wet open-mouthed kiss on his cheek. "One" I said softly into his ear.

I felt him suck in a breath and I kissed his earlobe gently. "Two" I whispered.

I drew back and looked into his eyes. They were so very dark now. His pupils were dilated and he was breathing very heavily for someone who didn't need the oxygen.

I used my fingers to spread the collar on his shirt open a little and bent down to place a feather soft kiss at the base of his throat where it met is chest. His hands flew into my hair and pulled me up to meet his face roughly. "Three" I said, grinning.

"That's not what I had in mind Isabella." His voice was gruff and forced.

"A deal is a deal. I've given you three kisses now you have to tell me. I'm the teacher today, remember?" I was laughing now and pulling myself away from his grasp. I turned back to the counter and motioned towards the opposite side and he took the stool there as I began measuring the flour into the bowl.

"So?" I asked as I passed him an egg. I cracked my egg into another smaller bowl and nodded to him to do the same. He wrinkled his nose but did as I did. Good boy, I thought.

"It's embarrassing." He said as he wiped his hands on the tea towel.

"Oh come on. It couldn't be worse than what Emmett and Jasper did today. And that was pretty funny, you can tell me."

I put the stick of butter and a cup of sugar into a bowl and handed him a wooden spoon and the bowl and made a stirring motion with my hands. He took them and began creaming them together at lightening speed. Who needs a Kenwood eh?

"All right, but you can't tell anyone, ok?" he waited for me to nod and then he continued to tell me how the cashier had turned his attentions to Edward once Emmett and Jasper had finished their transaction. I thought it was pretty funny and tried not to laugh, but I don't think I was very successful judging by the size of the frown on Edward's face.

I took the bowl from him and added the cocoa and the flour and motioned for him to stir again. I used a fork to beat the eggs together and tipped them into the mix as he stirred, slower this time. He stopped as I added the milk to the mix and he stirred them together when I nodded he could start again.

When the mix was smooth I took the bowl from him and dipped a finger into it to taste it. Sometimes I liked to add vanilla to the mix, but the cocoa I got today wasn't as strong as the one I normally liked so I wanted to test it before I added it. Yep, I was right, it needed vanilla.

"Wait" I heard Edward yelp as he leapt off his stool and went to stand by the back door.

I was a little startled. I hadn't touched him or said anything and he'd used our code word. I looked at the pained expression on his face and watched it soften slowly. He walked back to where he was sitting and took his position again.

I blinked rapidly trying to work out what had just happened but for the life of me I had no idea.

"What was that Edward?" I asked.

"Just practicing. You're doing well. The code seems to be working." He said. He was grinning but at what I had no idea.

"Oh-kay then. Lunacy runs in the family I see." I laughed as I poured the cake mix into the cake tin. I put it in the oven and set the timer. As I tidied the counter I started thinking about Edward's reactions just now. I had licked my finger and he'd run. Hmm. Could it be that Edward had been thinking about more than cooking lessons, just like I had? I could find out easily enough.

I took the bowl and spoon to the sink and prepared to start washing them. They were still coated in a thin film of cake mixture so I dipped a finger round the edge of the bowl and got a good dollop of mix, I turned slightly so Edward could see me and I put my finger to my lips. I drew my finger in slowly and edged it out just as slow. He drew himself up to his full height on the stool and closed his eyes. His hands gripped the edge of the counter top and I could see the veins in his hands standing out. He didn't run this time, he did say, "wait" but much more quietly, and I knew I'd hit my mark.

I smiled to myself and turned back to the dishes in the sink. He said nothing else and I stayed silent, mulling over the newfound power I held. I felt a little guilty for manipulating the part of his nature that even he couldn't control but had to admit that I felt elated, drunk with power actually, that I possessed any amount of sexual allure that could induce a reaction from my beautiful Edward.

I washed the bowl and spoon, I'd need them for the icing later so I left them to dry on the sideboard.

EPOV

I could feel the granite bench top succumbing to my fingers as I pressed them harder into its surface. There would be hell to pay if Esme came home to find fist sized indents in her beloved bench tops but at the moment it was either that or fist sized indentations in Isabella. The bench tops were replaceable.

I didn't need to be able to hear Bella's thoughts to know that she'd done that deliberately. The self-satisfied smirk on her face when she returned to the sink was enough to confirm it if nothing else. I had given her the benefit of the doubt up until that point, thinking it would probably be a normal thing to swipe the last of the mixture and lick it before cleaning the bowl. But when she did it so agonizingly slowly, the whole time staring at me with those wide chocolate brown eyes, I realized she knew exactly what she was doing.

Well, that was one nil to Bella. It was two nil if I thought about it. I'd had to use the code word twice this morning without even having touched her, but seeing as the first could be chalked up to innocence, I was willing to be generous and mark _only _the second incident up to malicious disregard for the contents of my pants!

I waited a few seconds longer, allowing my brain function to return to normal, and then I joined her at the sink. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and held her to my chest, breathing in the glorious scent of her hair. She murmured against me and I felt the familiar jolt of desire settle over me once again.

"You are the most dangerous creature I have ever encountered Miss Swan." I whispered against her neck as I searched for the sweet spot behind her ear.

"Mr Cullen. I think I should remind you that I am your teacher." She giggled.

"Hmm. Detention with Miss Swan sounds more like a reward than a punishment." I was nuzzling into her neck now, lying open-mouthed kisses the length of her beautiful neck. She squirmed in my arms as I dipped lower and lower down towards the tops of her shoulders. Her hands were covered in soapy water and she turned and swatted at me with them, spots of the warm liquid staining the front of my shirt. We were laughing by the time the oven timer pinged announcing the cake was ready to be tested.

Bella tugged herself out of my arms and tested the cake with her fingertips before announcing it needed another ten minutes. I was busy running through things I'd like to do to her in the intermittent ten minutes when I realized she was standing right in front of me, hands on hips, grinning at my catatonia.

"Sorry, I zoned out there for a second. I have a good excuse though, Miss." I gave her my best cheeky faced smile and she giggled again, while trying to remain stern looking. She failed.

"Hmm. It had better be a good excuse Mr Cullen."

"I was visiting a far off universe Miss Swan."

"What?" she laughed.

"Oh yes. I was mentally visiting an alternate universe for a moment." I knew she'd bite, I could see it in her eyes. Come to daddy, Isabella.

"I see. Would you care to share your travels with the rest of the class Mr Cullen?" She was still laughing but was now very intent on the answer for some reason.

I took her hand and lead her into the living room. I spun her to face me and tugged her down on the sofa with me. I used my fingertips to push her shoulders back so she was lying back against the back of the sofa fully. I heard her heart take off and her pulse quicken at my touch and I felt the familiar sting of venom in my mouth. I swallowed it back and continued my game.

I hovered over her now, half covering her with my own body but not touching her in any way. Her hands here balled at her sides and she never let her eyes stray from mine as I spoke.

"In this alternate universe everyone of us on the planet is equal, the same you see. I don't need code words there. I can be free to touch you as I wish Miss Swan." She gulped in a big breath when I said her name against her ear. I swallowed my venom again before continuing this most pleasant torture. "You see, in my alternate universe I had already kissed you thoroughly and had untied the strings of your very appealing apron and had used them to pull you closer to my body." I spoke this entire monologue against the creamy soft flesh of her collarbone, marking the end of each syllable with a resounding kiss. Her fists still remained on the sofa at her sides but now they clutched at the material fiercely. I was loving this game. I couldn't go much further, my control was good this morning but not infallible. I recognized that I was close to my limit but endeavored to push on as far as I could to get the maximum response from Bella.

I ran a hand up her side, her jersey scrunched under my hand as I went and I could feel her breath catch in her throat as the upper side of my hand caught the merest touch of the underside of her breast. I stilled it immediately when I realized I'd gone that far and waited for her to pull away, but she never did. I saw the change in her eyes and heard the increased speed of her heart but she didn't stop me.

"Tell me to stop Isabella. Tell me this is wrong." I was whispering it so low I doubted she could hear me, I didn't want her to hear me really, I wanted her to tell me to keep going, I wanted her to tell me that she wanted me like I wanted her.

I returned my lips to her ear and heard her whisper "Wait" in mine and I stilled immediately. I jerked back off of her and sat bolt upright, stunned and startled.

She was laughing so loud I had to shake my head to comprehend what was happening.

She stood and swatted my hand away from her side and threw over her shoulder, "The alarm on the oven Edward. I don't want to burn the cake and have to start again" as she ran back to the kitchen.

I sat on the sofa rubbing my hair through my hands wondering what in hell I was doing. Ha! I had started out seeking revenge for the finger-licking incident and ended up being played like a fiddle. Suave Cullen, real suave. Two nil to Bella.

BPOV

Oh-my-god. Oh-my-god.

My brain was melting. If the oven timer hadn't gone off just now I was going to risk my life and jump Edward Cullen right in the living room of his parents house!

I took the cake out of the oven and set it to cool on the wire rack by the window and put the pan in the sink to wash. I leaned against the sink for a few seconds, trying to catch my breath.

Holy shit. I had never wanted anything or anyone so much in my entire life. I was sure he was going to say stop or at the very least wait, but he never did. I knew he must have been in agony, struggling to control himself but I wasn't going to be the one to pull the pin on this particular game.

I had been honest when I'd said I wasn't ready for a physical relationship, but I had wanted nothing more than to feel his hands on my body just now.

I should probably prepare myself for the return of Emo-ward when he joins me in the kitchen again, he'd be castigating himself for his behavior by now I was sure.

I washed the pan and put it away and got the ingredients ready to make the icing.

Edward came back into the kitchen and I steeled myself for his apology, the one that would make me feel guilty for wanting him to go further.

Instead he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it aside, laid a wet open-mouthed kiss on the back of my neck and growled "Witch" onto my over heated skin. Did I mention Oh-my-god?

"Sit Mr Cullen." I said, pointing to the stool again. He slid into it with a not so sheepish grin on his face.

"Yes Miss Swan."

"Now we will begin the icing part of the lesson. You will begin by beating this butter until it's soft and then you can beat in that icing mixture there." I smiled at him as he picked up the spoon and did as I instructed. He was a good student. Attentive if nothing else.

I shook the strawberries out of their punnet and ran them under the cold water for a few seconds then dried them in the tea towel. I put them on the chopping board and began slicing them into thin slivers. Edward watched my hands as I chopped them, probably waiting for me to cut myself. He would be waiting a while. I might be the worlds most clumsy girl but chopping I was good at. I could burn myself with the best of them but it was rare that I cut myself. Knives and I had an understanding. If they cut they they'd go in the rubbish, so they behaved and I was careful.

I took the bowl of icing back off him when it was a nice glossy smooth consistency and added the cocoa to it and handed it back. He began stirring again.

I was going to go hunting around for a hand mixer or some beaters when I realized I had a perfectly good one sitting on the stool! When the icing was done I handed him a bowl with some cream in it and a whisk. He set to beating the hell out of it and in about two minutes he had a nice, thick cloud of whipped cream.

"You could be a very handy person to have around a kitchen Mr Cullen." I said with a smile as I took the bowl back off him.

"Thanks." He beamed.

"It's easy to assemble now. Watch." I used the long bread knife to cut the cake horizontally and flipped one half back on itself onto the tea towel, lying it flat. I put the bottom slice onto a plate and smeared the whipped cream onto the bottom half and put a layer of strawberry slices onto the cream. Then I flipped the lid of the cake back on top.

Taking a flat bladed spatula out of the top drawer I used it to spread the chocolate icing all over the top and sides of the cake. I patted it down until it was a smooth covering and then I turned the cake round and round making sure that the sides were covered evenly.

I added whole strawberries to the top and put the cake in front of Edward. He studied it from all sides for a long moment before he began clapping his hands in appreciation.

I took a few deep bows and waved to my imaginary fans and went to wash the icing bowl in the sink. Before I got it into the water he was at my side reefing it from my fingers.

"Not so fast Miss Swan." He hissed at me. For a second I was a bit concerned. I didn't know what he meant. But when I turned to face him I could see the desire in his eyes and the playful smile on his lips and I relaxed.

He ran his own finger round the edge of the bowl and held the icing on it to my lips. I closed my eyes and drew in a breath and leant forward and took his finger into my mouth. I ran my tongue over the tip of his finger and swallowed down the icing. I let out a small groan, knowing the sound and feel of it in my throat would drive him crazy and I smiled round his finger when I heard his matching groan.

I suckled his smooth, cool finger for a few seconds more and then he removed it.

He took my lips with his instantly probing his tongue along my bottom lip. I pressed myself up against him and felt his arms come around my waist, locking me to his chest. I put both my hands over his shoulders and laced them into his hair.

He groaned again as I tugged him to me, devouring his mouth with my own.

He stepped us backward until I felt the sink against my bottom. He was hard against my belly now. I felt my excitement strengthen when I realized I had done this to him.

His hands were roaming the length of my back now, stroking me from the top of my shoulders down to the curve of my behind. It was heavenly.

As his hands made their way back up to my neck his thumb caught the hem of my shirt and one of his hands slid under it, against my super heated skin, I groaned loudly into his mouth. His fingertips were cold and hard and they felt divine against my skin.

I swiped my tongue across his and tilted my head back so he could deepen the kiss even more.

He followed my lead and delved further into my mouth, suckling my own tongue with his lips. I felt my arousal pool between my thighs and I pressed them together desperate for a little friction.

Both his hands were under my shirt now, traveling the length of my back. As they reached the top of my shirt on their journey he wound them around the base of my neck and pulled me to him harder, making me moan louder. Then he would resume his path back down my back.

He drew his mouth from mine and began tracing along my jaw and cheek with his lips. I was whispering his name over and over as he made his way to my ear.

"So lovely" he whispered in between kisses to my ear lobe.

I ran my hands over his back, loving the feel of his tense muscles there. He shifted his attention to my throat and collarbone and I sucked in a breath when I felt his lips dip into the hollow at the base of my throat. His hands were clamped to the middle of my back, under my shirt still, and I could feel his hands trembling. I knew he was at his limit and it wouldn't be long before he pushed away from me.

I wound my hands back into his hair and pulled his mouth back to mine for one last kiss. I grabbed for his wrist at the same time that my tongue found his again. I bought his hand back between our bodies and slid it, clasped within my own, up under the front of my shirt and placed his hand firmly, squarely over my left breast. His eyes flew open and he withdrew his tongue in the same second. I was ready for his reaction though, so I wasn't offended. He left his hand there but broke the kiss and put some distance between us as he stared down at me. His look was questioning and I knew he was seeking permission so I nodded shyly and waited, not breathing. The decision was his but I had given my permission. So I waited.

He drew in a long, protracted breath and seemed to steady himself before he put a hand behind my neck and drew my lips to his once more. I whimpered against his mouth as I felt his icy fingers form around my nipple, over the sheer lace of my bra. I felt the nerves there bunch under his touch and I sucked in slightly, taking his tongue into my mouth as I did, at the surge of desire that flooded me.

My nipple puckered between his fingertips and I ground myself further into his hand.

In a split second he was gone. A loud "Stop" reverberating around the kitchen.

I had expected it at some point but was inwardly very pleased at how far he'd been able to go before he needed to stop.

EPOV

I stood in the doorway to the kitchen looking at the witch that was trying to do me in. She had instigated that and I'd gone along with it. Common sense told me that it was too much, that we'd gone far enough already, but when I'd felt her nipple pebble under my fingers I lost all control.

I drew in a few calming breaths and looked over at her. She was smiling to herself and was busying herself cleaning the dishes now. She knew what she'd done and seemed pretty pleased with herself. She didn't seem disgusted with either herself or me so I decided not to feel embarrassed or nervous now. We could learn this together.

I ran my hand through my hair once more and strode to her side and took the dishtowel to begin my half of the cleaning process.

She washed, I dried. We worked in companionable silence, each with a grin plastered on our face.

When the kitchen was clean we sat at the counter and admired her work. It was her work, not mine, I'd only mixed the ingredients. She'd done all the actual work. But she was generous in her praise of my first cookery effort.

I too thought the whole lesson had gone well, but for very different reasons than she was considering I'd wager. Then again, the grin she had on her face may make a liar out of me.

"You are an excellent teacher, Miss Swan." I was laughing as I said it, knowing she could pick the double meaning in my words.

"And you are an enthusiastic learner Mr Cullen." She returned my double meaning and we both laughed together.

"Might I suggest something for our next lesson Miss Swan?"

"Certainly."

"Perhaps you could teach me to prepare breakfast? I'd like to be able to do that for you sometimes. Charlie leaves early enough for me to be able to make that happen. I doubt we'll have this house to ourselves like this very often."

"I wasn't aware that our cooking lessons required us to have privacy, but judging by the, um, kitchen skills you showed today perhaps that is a good idea." She was laughing loudly now and I couldn't help but join in.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Back to reality

BPOV

Charlie devoured half the cake that night after dinner. I had a slice too, but he ate three in one sitting and went looking for another before I heard him go up the stairs to bed.

I'd been dying for him to go to bed so that Edward would come inside.

He had dropped me off at 4 o'clock saying he should probably hunt between then and coming to my room tonight. His eyes were black again when he'd kissed me goodbye and I'd not begrudged his absence in the least. I assimilated the darkness of his eyes with the depth of his need to hunt and knew that, despite him having hunted last night, he needed to again.

If I thought about the blood he needed being like the food I needed I could better understand that they were both just a type of fuel. The more activity I did the more often I needed to eat, I burned off the energy quicker. So it stood to reason that he was the same. Whilst I knew that physical exertion didn't tire him I was beginning to realize that sexual exertion used up his reserve of restraint. When he took blood into his system he burnt it off as energy just as I did the food I ate.

Couple that with nervous or sexual energy and it burnt away faster. My appetite had increased as my desire for Edward had grown, so I guessed that his had too.

I knew he wouldn't be here early tonight. But I didn't need to be up at any particular time tomorrow so I waited up for him.

I read a few chapters of the novel I needed to finish for English class. I did a rough draft for an essay I needed to write for History and I took another look through the Biology textbook. I'd only had two more Biology classes with Edward since we started dating properly and for the life of me I couldn't tell you what I was supposed to have learnt in either of them.

We spent our time passing notes or exchanging steamy glances at each other when we needed to be quiet. When the rest of the class was talking in their groups we hurried through the actual set work so that we could talk about other things. Edward would bombard me with questions about Charlie and Renee and Phoenix and I would bombard him with questions about Alaska and what he remembered from when he was human.

I liked that I was able to help him recall his human memories more easily now. With gentle prodding he tried to make clearer the images in his mind of his parents and the house they'd shared in Chicago. In the process I got to learn more about his life back then and about Edward as a little boy.

I had emailed Renee with some more details about Edward and the Cullen's and had mentioned that we'd been boating to the zoo and that things were moving along nicely. She had emailed me during the week desperate for more details and she had wondered if things had progressed any further than me having a crush on Edward. Of course I admitted to her that yes, they had gone further than that and had gone on to describe the morning at the beach and how this past week he'd been so sweet walking me to classes. I told her a bit about going to the zoo, that Esme and Carlisle were patrons and we'd had full access to all the animals after hours and how much fun it had been.

I'd had a long leisurely bath tonight, soaking in the hot water for far longer than I should have. I got out all pruney and wrinkled. I took my time drying my hair and had selected another new nightgown, one that Alice had picked for me when we'd been shopping. This one was longer - falling mid thigh - than the blue lacy one. I liked this one more though because it had a pair of pale blue twisted ribbons that laced the two halves of the top of the nightie together. They crossed over each other a dozen times from where my breastbone started and ended at a pretty bow at the base of my throat. It had little capped sleeves that were edged in ribbon too and the majority of it was made out of a silky white material no thicker than the netting on my window. It wasn't sheer though, it was rather modest, and nothing could be seen through it so I didn't feel self conscious in it. Just rather feminine and pretty. My hair was all curly from the hot water of the bath, despite my efforts to straighten it with the hairdryer, so it hung down my back and over my shoulders in a river of curls.

I was lying on my bed reading my Hardy novel when I heard the tapping at the window. My stomach tensed and I tingled all over as I watched him unfold himself from the windowsill. He was smiling widely at me and he took a single step towards the bed and buried his lips into my neck.

EPOV

Eight hours was too long to go without her. I welcomed the burning in my throat as I inhaled her sweet scent, she clung to me and I ran my nose the length of her neck, taking her in. I'd just fed, and fed well too, taking down three adult male deer in quick succession. I shouldn't feel thirsty now but this had nothing to do with blood, this had everything to do with love.

"I love you Isabella." I murmured against her skin.

"As I love you, Edward." She whispered.

My heart leapt for joy. She'd put voice to it, for me! I held her by the shoulders and I slid into the bed beside her, taking her more fully into my arms, we now faced each other. She was breathing very rapidly and I could hear her heart racing in her chest. I kissed her lightly on her lips and put my forehead to hers. Happy to just be near her again. The dull ache I felt when we were apart abated the instant I saw her safe and well. I took in a deep breath to further acquaint myself with her scent, steeling myself for the long night ahead.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Thank you." She replied breathlessly.

I rolled onto my back and pulled her across my chest. She put an arm around my middle and got comfortable. I stroked her hair and we talked for a while about this and that, nothing very important, just everyday things. I would remember every syllable she uttered.

Before too long her breathing became shallower and she fell asleep right there on my chest, wrapped in my arms.

I'd had to move to my usual position in the rocking chair at around three that morning because Bella started moaning in her sleep and I could tell exactly what she was moaning about because she said my name and then wrapped her leg over my hip and ground herself in to me. I had dislodged her arms and legs and slipped out of the bed without waking her.

She shifted about a bit under the covers and found a comfortable position and before long she was deeply asleep again, thank god.

I picked her Thomas Hardy novel up off the floor where she'd dropped it when I came in and turned to where she was up to. I read a few lines and decided it was probably worth the read if Isabella liked it enough to read it over and over. So I flipped to the beginning and had it finished as the sun started appearing over the horizon.

I heard Charlie get up and shower at seven. He made himself some breakfast and mumbled 'Have a good day, kiddo' towards the stairs as he left the house. He had an early shift it seemed, that would work well for my plan to have a lesson making breakfast this morning. Thanks Charlie.

Bella stirred when she heard Charlie start the cruiser. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and swept her hair off her face. She searched the bed for me with her hand and then sat up and looked right to the rocker.

She smiled and shrugged when she saw me there. "Sorry for whatever it was today." She mumbled in her gruff morning voice.

I chuckled and shrugged back.

She nodded towards the bathroom on the landing and I nodded.

She got out of the bed and grabbed her toiletries bag and robe and slipped out of the room.

Good god, what was she wearing? This one was worse. I'd not noticed it last night because she'd spent most of the night draped across my chest and I couldn't see the front of it from under her. Thank god too. Had I seen the little laces across her bosom I'd have been in real trouble.

I stood out of the rocker and threw the window open, taking in great gulps of the clean, fresh air from outside. I knew what was hiding under that nightgown now. I'd never be able to clear my mind of the sensation of her breast in my hand yesterday. The soft curve of her flesh, how it fitting inside my palm perfectly, how she'd purred as I tweaked the nipple through the soft lace of her bra. Oh god.

I gulped at the air again desperate to clear the image from my head.

I had just managed to calm myself properly and shut the window when the wind changed direction and I caught the scent of something altogether sinister. Wolf.

BPOV

I couldn't remember doing or saying anything in my sleep to make Edward uncomfortable but I didn't doubt that the reason he had been sitting in my rocking chair instead of lying beside me in the bed had a lot to do with what we'd done yesterday. I knew I couldn't put it out of my mind so I doubted he could, seeing as had had all night to think on it.

As I stood under the hot stream of water now it's all I could think of as I soaped myself. How his hand had cupped me so gently. How he'd had such desire in his eyes as he'd fled from me that time.

I was happy he'd not retreated to self-loathing afterwards and we'd been able to spend a fun afternoon together without recriminations.

I heard him speaking so I hurried my shower along and as I stepped out of the shower into my towel I heard him knock on the bathroom door. My heart nearly stopped, he can't come in here.

"Bella. I don't want to frighten you but I need to go out into the yard for a few minutes. Stay inside, keep your window and the door locked, ok? I'll be back in two minutes, I promise. Can you do that?"

His voice shook as he yelled this through the bathroom door. I had no idea what the problem was but I called 'yes, ok' back through the door and hurried to dry myself off. I pulled on my robe and wrapped my dripping hair in the towel and went back into my bedroom.

I locked the door behind me as Edward had asked and I went to the window and locked it now too. I looked out into the yard below but could see nothing out of the ordinary.

My truck was parked off to the side of the driveway and apart from leaves everywhere there was nothing that I could see that would spook Edward.

I got dressed quickly, just into jeans and a t-shirt and sat on the end of my bed to wait.

He was back at the window in seconds and had tapped for me to open it.

Once he was back inside he sat on the edge of my bed and took my hand in his.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I opened the window for some fresh air and I smelled wolf. I don't think he was very close to the house, I cant find his scent any closer than the bank of trees across the road there, but that he was here at all is cause for concern. I've phoned for Alice and the others to check it out and I think it's best you come home with me for now. At least until the others can report back what they've found. Is that ok?"

He was looking at me with sad eyes but I didn't know what for.

"Ok Edward. I'm not frightened. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me. I trust you. I trust you all." I smiled and he attempted a halfhearted smile of his own in response. He leaned over and kissed my hair and stood to let me past.

I grabbed my bag and stuffed my phone and wallet back into it. I grabbed my jacket on the way out and within minutes I was sitting on the leather sofa in his room listening to music Cd's.

Esme had greeted me with a hug and had handed me a mug of tea the minute we stepped into the house. Apparently Esme was convinced that tea fixed every situation and nobody could tell her otherwise. I didn't mind, I liked tea and she looked so sweet when she tried to look after them, and now me.

None of the others had returned from their scouting mission as yet so we still had no idea what was going on. Emmett had phoned Edward at one point to get clearer directions about where the invisible boundary line ran around La Push reservation but as yet nobody had checked in with anything more.

Carlisle had returned from the hospital at lunchtime and had been told of what was happening by Edward but had gone to his study to wait.

Edward and I had watched a movie, played some Cd's, talked and read. He was apprehensive and I found him pacing a few times. I know he was struggling with the need to be out with the others and his need to stay here to protect me.

He had just begun pacing again when his whole frame became rigid and his head whipped around in the direction of the glass window facing the river.

"They're coming back. Three minutes, from the river. Look." He pointed towards the jetty. I couldn't see anything but a few seconds later four shapes came careening over the river. One leapt straight, one tumbled, one twisted and the other swan dived across. All four were impossibly graceful.

Alice and Jasper held hands as they ran towards the house. Emmett ran ahead of Rosalie but threw his head back every few paces to watch her as she ran.

They looked in perfect, um, health? Is that what you called an intact vampire?

Edward let out a hissing breath, to me it sounded like relief, and said we should go down to the dining room for the debriefing. It sounded like a military operation and it hit me with a jolt that it kind of was. They were just like a platoon of soldiers who were all fighting a common enemy.

EPOV

I had my head in my hands and I could feel myself shaking but couldn't stop it.

"This is totally unacceptable Carlisle. We've not given them any reason to behave this way."

"I couldn't agree more strongly son, but we can't enter into a fight with an unknown entity." He answered slowly.

I stood and crossed the room to stand at the window. I didn't want to lose my temper with Bella sitting right there beside me but I was having a hard time holding my tongue. Jasper was trying very hard to rein me in but even his abilities were sadly lacking in this instance.

"We couldn't find any other scents Edward, just Jacob's. So that's a good thing. He didn't bring the pack so maybe he was working on his own. Just curious, you know?" Emmett asked.

I nodded but was unwilling to accept that scenario.

"There were only one or two other wolf scents near the boundary line Edward. And none of those were even very fresh. It seems like its only Jacob who is crossing over the line on a regular basis. The rest of the pack is content to stay within their limits. If he were planning an attack he would bring his pack to show them the way. He'd need to have them familiarize themselves with the layout of Bella's house and the way to ours. I didn't get that sense at all today. He's acting alone." Jasper was desperate to show me this in his mind. He kept repeating what he'd seen today hoping I would see it and believe it as he did. He was the most experienced fighter among us and I would usually take his advice on such things as gospel. But there was so much more at stake now with Bella.

"Ok Jasper. Thank you." I told him quietly, to let him know I'd seen what he wanted me to see and that I agreed with his version of events that were unfolding. "Is there anything we can do about it?"

"I don't see it if there is Edward. He's just a kid who's curious, that's all. He's not had long to get used to what he is, we've only been here a few months, and so he's probably just testing his limits and ours. He hasn't made a threat and he hasn't involved the rest of his pack. I can only conclude that this is a newly formed pack with a newly phased Alpha who are curious about us." Carlisle was calm as he said it and I could detect nothing other than his serious belief that this theory was correct in his mental voice, so I let it drop.

"Alice, I know you can't see the wolves but can you see us having to do anything to defend ourselves in the near future?" I knew I was clutching at straws and I knew what her answer would be before I asked, but I felt compelled to ask all the same.

"No Edward. I'm so sorry. I can't. I'll see it when you do. If I can't see them making their decisions I can't see us reacting to them. The only thing I can offer you is this" and she showed me, again, the vision of Bella lying on my bed naked. I sucked in a breath and growled. She giggled and then continued, "Sorry, but if I show you that you'd know that for the next three weeks at least everything is as it should be."

"Um, thanks Alice, I think." I was pinching my nose between my finger and thumb and Bella was watching me with cautious eyes. I knew she would ask me eventually what that was all about, so I had to come up with a good distraction between now and then.

"So for now all we can do is remain vigilant. There is no way the pack will get close to us here with Edward able to hear them coming so the more time Bella spends with us here the better I think. Alice perhaps you can arrange with Charlie for Bella to spend a few weekends here with us as your friend? I'll make sure that our travel documents are up to date and ready, if we need them. Isabella can you come and see me in my study later on this afternoon please?" Carlisle waited for Bella to nod her ascension and then went on. "Jasper can you contact Peter and Charlotte and have them ask around, discreetly, if there are any rumors about a coming war? Rose can you make sure the vehicles are ready to go at a moments notice, we won't know when we'll need them but I'm sure we will at some point? Emmett you and I will begin running patrols through the forest behind Bella's house tonight. You'll need to show me where you found those scents today. We'll try and capture them on leaves or ferns and bring them home for the others to familiarize themselves with it. Esme can you please prepare the house in Denali? Does anyone have an aversion to going there if we need to?" Again he waited for everyone to nod before he went on. "I will leave you all to begin your preparations now. Esme?" he held out his hand to her and she took it. They went up the stairs to their suite and shut the door softly behind them.

Alice and Jasper did the same but Emmett and Rose went in the opposite direction, towards the garage. From their mental voices I could see they were eager to be alone. I cringed when I heard Emmett curse as Rosalie peeled her blouse off and dropped it at his feet.

BPOV

I had not understood much of what had been said but I knew that it was serious. Emmett hadn't made a single joke and Carlisle had been deadly serious when he doled out their individual tasks and everyone was very somber and quiet as they discussed what the wolves' intentions might be.

I wasn't frightened as such, more worried that I was the cause of all this upheaval.

Edward was still standing by the windows, his fingers interlaced behind his back. He'd not said a word for ages.

I went to him and stood beside him. I left my hands by my side knowing that he'd reach for one. When he did I relaxed a little.

"I won't let anything happen to you Isabella, I swear it." He said quietly.

"I know Edward. I trust you." I said just as quietly.

Before I had time to form my first question he'd scooped me up into his arms and ran with me up the three flights of stairs and laid me onto his bed. He lie beside me stroking my hair and murmuring how much he loved me into my ear.

I giggled as his breath tickled my ear and he sat up, putting his head onto his palm, and looked down at me like it was a mad woman.

"Sorry Edward. Things were just so tense back there. When you spoke just now it tickled me, that's all. I didn't mean to make it sound like I wasn't taking things seriously."

A wide grin came across his face and he shook his head at me before devouring my mouth with his.

We spent the rest of the afternoon lying on his bed talking. Edward explained to me about the tasks Carlisle had set everyone and I slowly realized that this was not the first time they had mobilized like this. Edward had agreed and told me of the times they had fled in the dead of night before.

Once when Carlisle was at a hospital in Boston in the 50's and another time in the late 1970's when Esme had been questioned about her ability to find rare antiques on request they had had to leave in a big hurry. It was usually Carlisle who had to leave because he often held a high public profile being a surgeon. His age would give him away, not his nature. The others never begrudged moving on. Edward had also explained that this particular move, when they came to Forks this year, had been the first time in fifty years that they'd moved for something other than the threat of discovery. They'd all picked up and moved here for me. I was shocked at first and then I'd cried. Happy tears. I was so moved that they would do that for me. I was a part of their family and I was so happy.

Alice knocked on the door at two o'clock and reminded us that Carlisle wanted to see me before Edward took me home.

While I went down to see Carlisle Alice came and sat on Edward's bed. I could hear them talking softly was I went down the stairs.

I went to knock but Carlisle was already calling me inside. I smiled when I realized he heard me outside the door but probably heard Alice come to remind me, then blushed when I thought back further and knew that he'd probably heard every word Edward and I had spoken all afternoon.

He motioned for me to shut the door though I knew that was only for my benefit, the others would hear this conversation for miles.

"Hello Bella. Take a seat." He motioned towards the seat opposite him and I sunk into the soft leather. "Edward has explained to you that all this is just a precaution but I wondered if there is anything you wanted to ask of me?" I shook my head no and he continued. "There are certain things that Edward will not share with you that I feel you deserve to have a say in…"

Edward burst through the door and roared at Carlisle with such aggression that I leapt up from my seat and fled to the far corner of the room. Edward glanced at me then back to Carlisle. He sunk lower into his crouch and bared his teeth, snarling and hissing at Carlisle. I could see the tendons in his neck stretched taut as he craned his neck to snap in Carlisle's direction once more.

Carlisle merely stood beside his desk in a passive stance, hands at his side, an almost serene look on his face. he spoke very, very quietly, "Edward, please, you are frightening Isabella." He waited while Edward looked towards me again and then took a step towards Edward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Edward returned from his crouch to standing fully straight and let his lips cover his teeth again. He shivered from head to foot fully twice and then he fled back out the door that he had entered

Carlisle came towards me and offered his hand to me. I took it and allowed him to help me up off the floor of his study and he lead me back to the chair. Esme came to the door with a hot cup of tea and put it on the desk in front of me. With a gentle squeeze on my shoulder and a quick look into Carlisle's eyes she closed the door behind her as she left.

"I am so sorry you had to see that Bella. This is one situation where Edward and I are at polar opposites and I'm afraid this is not the first, nor will it be the last time, that he will react that way about this topic. I have asked him to speak with you about this but he refuses, but I fear I cannot put it off any longer. Isabella I need to know what your thoughts are on joining us on a more permanent basis?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Back to reality – part 2

BPOV

I took a long pull on the teacup and willed my tears to stay away.

There were just so many sides to the question Carlisle asked of me.

On the one hand I wanted to be with Edward forever, that was without question and without compromise. But part of having that meant giving up Charlie, Renee and Phil, my friends and everything I wanted for myself and for my future. I wanted a future with Edward, of course, but he'd had twelve years to find within himself what he wanted, I'd had three weeks.

I took another sip and let the scalding hot liquid burn its way down my throat, anything to distract me from the terrible shaking I felt beginning in my chest.

"It's ok to cry Bella, I won't think less of you for it. We all envy you the ability to cry you know?" He was so calm and reassuring.

"I don't know what to say to you Carlisle." It was the truth.

"I know. Please know I never meant to upset you or Edward, but with the escalation in the wolf situation I thought it prudent to have this discussion now, rather than make decisions on your behalf if something should somehow go wrong. I don't need an answer right now Bella, but I would like you to think about what you'd have me do if I was ever faced with the decision to change you or to let you die naturally." He looked me dead in the eye as he said it and I was appreciative of his forthright words. He wasn't treating me like a child and I was grateful.

"I will think about it."

"You can guess from Edward's reaction to me even mentioning the conversation what his thoughts are on the matter, but this decision is yours alone Bella. I am not expecting there to be any further problems with the wolves and this is just a precaution, but it is obvious that you have chosen to be with Edward and he with you, that brings with it some dangerous situations in and of itself. I would like to know how you feel about what I could and couldn't do for you if something should, well, should Edward fail to be able to curb his thirst."

I heard a low, rumbling growl from somewhere in the house and gathered that Edward was less than impressed at the turn this conversation was taking.

"Yes, I can see that you might be worried about that. I know that Edward would never hurt me intentionally but I do know that if he did, by accident, having a plan B would be smart. We've not discussed it in any detail Carlisle, can I ask a few questions before I go to talk with him about it?"

"Of course."

"Um, it's a little embarrassing." I was so red I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I was probably sweating all over and didn't realize it yet.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, I'm a doctor too you know, not just Edward's father. You should know that he left the house just now. If we give him a few minutes he'll be far enough away to not hear our conversation. He has spoken to me about a few of the physical aspects of your relationship if that makes things easier for you?"

I thought about Edward running off towards the river, his angry face contorted with pain and felt the tears rise in my eyes again. I swiped at them with the back of my hand and took in a deep breath.

"Ok. I do have a few questions. Um, I know his venom will harm me obviously, and I know that he'd have to bite me to hurt me, but how would he change me? Does he just have to bite me somewhere specific?"

"Firstly yes, his venom will harm you. He can bite you, well let's say playfully, and it would cause nothing more than a slight stinging sensation. I am led to believe that it can actually be a little bit pleasurable, but he won't entertain that thought so I don't think you have anything to fear from him biting you during, ah, intimate relations." He smiled at me and I cringed, god this was awkward.

"He wouldn't have to bite you anywhere in particular to change you Bella. Its not as simple as just biting you though. When we taste human blood a sort of frenzy begins, we give over completely to our senses and it is near impossible to stop once we start. He would have to bite you and then stop drinking from you. That is the difficult part, being able to stop once he'd begun. He doesn't think that he'd be able to stop, which is why he's so cautious around you."

"Ok, that makes sense. If you had to change me because I was hurt or dying would it be painful for me? Edward said that his change was very painful, is that because he was so very ill at the time or is it always that painful?"

"It is always a very painful process Bella. When the blood reacts with the venom your body tries to repel the venom in the only way it knows how, by attempting to burn it off. The point at which your body loses this fight, and the venom takes over, marks the end of your human existence and your passing into your immortal one. It's very painful and very protracted, sometimes lasting three days. You should be prepared for that should you choose this path Bella. I wont lie to you, I'd have preferred death to what I went through during my change. All the others begged me to let them actually die rather than endure it." He said this very quietly and it shocked me the most, even after all I'd learned these past few weeks, it was this that made my heart beat fastest of all.

The idea of my beautiful Edward begging to die destroyed me. My sobs came thickly up my throat before I had a chance to stifle them and I sunk my head into my hands and let them come.

"Perhaps that is enough for today?" He asked cautiously.

I shook my head and muttered that no, while we had this chance to talk without upsetting Edward further I wanted to ask my questions. He nodded his agreement while I wiped my tears on the sleeve of my jersey.

I figured I was in for a penny in for a pound now so I quickly asked the most embarrassing of all the questions I wanted answers to before my nerve gave out. "If Edward and I made love would his semen hurt me?"

"I don't think so, no. The venom in our mouths is different from that bodily fluid. It is pure venom that comes to us when we hunt which is why it is at its strongest in our mouths. Our other fluids are a mixture of other things with a little venom added. I know you will find this idea strange but perhaps you should consider testing this theory in other ways before you attempted penetrative sex? If it didn't cause any great reaction to your skin in other places I think you could be fairly sure that during sex it would be safe too. I'm sure Edward has made you aware that pregnancy wouldn't be a concern for the two of you?" he waited till I nodded and then continued, "So if your only concern was that his semen could be dangerous I see no other reason to refrain. Edward has discussed the possibility of a physical relationship with me and I've given him the same information. He is still not sure he is strong enough to resist his thirsts if they collide during any physical act with you and that is his main concern at this stage. You should talk to him about this yourself."

"I will. Thank you Carlisle. I'll think about everything you've said and I'll come and talk to you again soon and let you know what I want to do if, well, if something goes wrong." I stood up and he came around and took me in his arms. He patted me on the head and told me he'd never seen anyone braver than I was. I thanked him again and went up the stairs to Edward's bathroom.

I splashed water on my face and dried myself on his towel. I went into his room and found Alice lying on his bed reading a magazine.

EPOV

I'd calmed down a lot now that I'd separated myself from the discussion. I had felt my rage rising as soon as Bella sat down in front of Carlisle. His thoughts turned instantly to whether or not he'd be comfortable changing her if she had any other options. Not should he change her but could he change her. He was resolved that should she choose to be changed he'd do it. His only fear was whether he'd have the strength to stop once he'd bitten her. I knew he struggled with that dilemma every time he'd changed one of us, but when he thought about this with regard to Bella I'd seen red.

Alice had tried to stop me bursting into his office but I wouldn't be consoled.

Bella had been terrified, the first time she was truly scared of me, and I felt the worst kind of shame because of it. I would spend eternity apologizing to her for that.

Seeing her cowering in the corner as I confronted Carlisle was bad enough, hearing the pity in Carlisle's thoughts topped off my fury and had me at boiling point. I didn't want his pity I wanted him to tell Bella that she would never be one of us if he ever had any say in it. I knew that's not what he believed but I expected him to be loyal to what I believed. I didn't want that to be a choice she'd ever have to make. I didn't want for her what I endured.

I'd left the room hanging my head low, so low that Bella couldn't see my eyes as I left. I didn't want her to see me like that. I went back to my room and sat with Alice for a while longer.

As I listened to some more of their conversation I gradually realized why he was taking this path with her. It was for me, all for me, and my guilt and shame was magnified ten fold. He wanted her for me. So that I'd be happy, no longer lonely. He knew that he could give me what I refused to ask him for. He was prepared to deal with his inner demons in order to give me what he had with Esme. His would be the next apology I would make today.

Next I thought of Alice. She had sat with me while Carlisle and Bella spoke a little more. She tried to calm me by showing me that Bella and I would work this out like we had everything else. She'd shown me images of myself with Bella by my side both human and after she'd been changed. They had repulsed me at first. These weren't the first images Alice had of Bella as one of us but I'd managed to ignore the others knowing that decisions were yet to be made that could affect that outcome. But now, now that Bella had all the information she needed I could see that Alice's visions were stronger, more detailed. While I couldn't tell, and neither could Alice, what time frame these images were from it was obvious that Bella was happy.

I asked Alice if she could see the circumstances that made her vision come about but she couldn't. She theorized that could either be because Bella had not decided or because it somehow involved the wolves. I cringed at both scenarios. Neither was particularly acceptable. I asked to see the image again and this time I concentrated on my demeanor rather than Bella's.

"See Edward? You're both happy, not just Bella. I know you don't like to think of her like us, but she'll be happy. I've seen it over and over, in all sorts of ways and its always the same, you're both happy. I'm sorry that you think it's not what you want right now, but you are forgetting what Bella wants."

I had nodded solemnly. She was right, again. What I wanted didn't always mean what Bella wanted. She had a right to ask Carlisle to change her, with or without my consent or my agreement. She could very well do that right now and in three days time she'd be like me and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Thanks Alice, you always know just what to show me, just what to say. I love you, you know?" I hugged her tightly to me and then grimaced again when I heard what Carlisle was planning to speak to Bella about next.

"Um, Alice, do me a favour? Call me when they are finished talking, I don't want to hear this next bit." And I'd leapt out my bedroom window and had taken off towards the mountains.

Jasper had eventually come to find me and had sat with me while I waited.

We'd laughed about the condoms at the store and about how much fun the zoo had been. I knew he was trying hard to keep the conversation light and steered well clear of the trouble brewing at home but it was impossible to deny for very long. Eventually I put him out of his misery and just asked him to say it.

"Alice told me a few days ago how you described our relationship to Bella, that night you spilled your guts. I'm grateful that you painted my struggle with this way of life so positively to Bella, thanks man. But I wondered if you've ever thought how alike we are, you and me I mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you all, you're family, I really do think of you as my brother, but if Alice didn't want to live this way I wouldn't do it. You think I'm being brave and loyal to Alice because this is what she wants and I struggle along so that I can be with her. But in reality I'd much rather she changed her mind and we just headed off somewhere and could be what we are. I know it will never happen, I just wanted you to know that I'm not so deserving of your generosity." He hung his head as he said it.

"I knew that Jaz, but it only proves my point, not disproves it. Alice won't leave us and you won't leave Alice. You suffer so you can love her, be with her."

"Yeah, I do. And you've just proved my point for me. You're going to have to suffer to be with Bella. Our battles aren't even all that different. Bella's blood drives you insane, humans in general drive me nuts. Not so different really. Only difference is I have a lot more faith that you can pull this off than I have in myself lasting for eternity. That's for sure." He laughed loudly, scattering a few birds from the trees around us.

I thought for a minute about what he'd said. He was right. I'd have to suffer these set backs and losses of control, endure a little shame, probably go through a fair bit of guilt and piss a few family members off now and then but the pay off would be I'd have Bella.

Jasper suffered his thirst and I'd suffer mine. But the end result would be the same. We'd be able to spend our lives with those we loved. I could do that.

"Thanks Jaz, for a bloke who rides a giraffe like a girl you make some good sense." I let him slap me upside the head, I figured I deserved it.

We sat on that rock and laughed about the lions and he told me about how Alice had been fascinated by the koalas but repulsed by the smell of them at the same time.

When my phone rang he sprung to his feet and gave me a short wave and headed off home.

"Thanks little sis. I'll be there soon." I snapped the phone shut and tore off through the trees in the direction of home too.

I had a lot to think about, that's for sure. I also had a few apologies to make.

"Will you forgive me Carlisle? I have behaved appallingly. I didn't mean any of it." I hung my head low hoping he could see how ashamed of myself I felt.

"Of course Edward. There is nothing to forgive. I wouldn't expect any other reaction than the one you exhibited son. I'd have preferred Bella not to have seen it, but she is brave and smart and she'll be fine too. Can you forgive me for what I said to her today Edward?"

"Nothing to forgive. In fact I suspect you may have done me a favour. I'll let you know." I smiled at him.

"Go and find your mother, she's worried about you."

I shook his hand and ran off to find Esme. I knew that if Bella were still in the house I'd find Esme in the kitchen. I was right. She stood with her hands on her hips and was walking around and around the central island bench in the kitchen looking at a poor copy of Bella's cake.

"How did she make that stuff on the outside so smooth Edward? How come hers stands up straight? What are those red things called again?"

"Those are strawberries. She called the brown stuff icing, it's smooth because I beat the hell out of it with a spoon. It smells horrible but it looks pretty all the same doesn't it?"

She was nodding and turning the cake around and around looking at it like it was a gargoyle.

"I helped her make hers, you know?" I said proudly.

"Hers looked so pretty, mine looks rather lopsided. I will try again tomorrow I think. Her recipe is easy to follow but I'd like to try again before she sees my attempt. Don't tell her about mine, will you?"

"I promise. Thank you for all this. For making Bella so welcome."

"I could show you how to make a few things too you know, and then you could make them for Bella. Women like that, I think they do anyway." She giggled.

"Thank you Esme. For everything. There's no reason to worry about us. We're fine. Better than fine actually. Bella told me she loved me last night. I knew it of course, but to hear her say it was, well it was amazing."

Esme hugged me tightly and stepped back to tap her hand over her heart. I matched the gesture and she smiled back up at me. "Go on. She's up in your room with Alice, they're waiting for you."

As I ran up the stairs I called out to her "She said yours was the best equipped kitchen she'd ever worked in by the way." And I chuckled to myself as I heard her whoop of joy.

BPOV

"He's coming upstairs now." Alice said as she slipped off the edge of the bed, taking the magazine we'd been reading with her. "I'll call you later tonight, ok?"

"Ok Alice, and thanks." She beamed at me and flounced out the door.

I heard her and Edward exchange a few words before I heard him knock.

"It's your room Edward, you don't have to knock." I giggled.

"I wasn't sure what sort of reception I was going to be in for. I thought it wise to check if it was ok to come in?" He stood on the threshold, not quite in not quite out of the room.

"Well, you scared the shit out of me, that's for sure. I take back having said you don't frighten me, you did today. Are you okay?"

He stayed at the door and I stood next to his bed. Neither of us knew what the other was thinking, about what had happened, so we stood our ground until we could gauge the others feelings.

"I'm so sorry I frightened you, that was never my intention. When I heard what Carlisle intended to speak to you about in his head I saw red and I acted without thinking. Can you forgive me?"

"Done." I said in the clearest, loudest voice I could muster, so he'd know that I meant it. His smile told he knew.

"We need to talk about what you want Isabella."

"Yes, we do. I'd also like to talk to you about something else Carlisle and I discussed." I could feel my blush rising and knew I couldn't hide it from him for long if we just stood there. So I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and hid my face under his chin. I felt all my anxiety leave me as he kissed my hair and held me tightly to him.

"I agree, two very important topics to discuss. But not for today I'm afraid. It's gone five o'clock and I need to get you home before Charlie comes here looking for you."

I gasped when he said it was five o'clock already. It always felt like minutes when really hours had passed when we were together. Yet it felt like hours when only minutes had passed when we were apart, it wasn't fair.

I said my goodbyes to the family and Edward drove me home. We held hands and talked about more pleasant things all the way home. When we arrived in my driveway he asked me to please stay inside the car while he checked the house and the yard. I nodded and he jumped out and had disappeared before I could blink.

He came back to my door and helped me from the car.

"Rose is in the trees there, to the left of your neighbors garage and says she hasn't seen or heard anything untoward all day, so you are quite safe, alright love?"

"Rose has been stuck out here all day? Oh Edward that's hardly fair." I bit my bottom lip and looked about for Rose. I couldn't see her of course.

"Isabella, until you tell me otherwise, you are part of my family and we protect our own. Never forget that."

"Please tell Rose thank you, from me, before you leave?"

"I will, sweet girl. Come on, let's get you inside before Charlie comes home."

I made a hasty dinner with the fish Charlie had bought home yesterday and took what was left of the cake out of the fridge for after. We ate together and talked about how his shift had been and about what was coming up at school this week.

He asked if I'd had a nice time with the Cullen's this weekend and I'd told him about teaching Edward to cook. He eyed the cake and I nodded and smiled and confessed that we'd made it together. Charlie grinned and said it was pretty good despite having been made by Edward.

He wandered off to watch the football on the TV and I did the dishes.

I had a lot to think about now so I took my time with them.

I wanted to talk to Edward about his reasons for me not being changed but I wanted to formulate my own opinions properly before we talked about it.

There was no hurry for us to discuss that part so I knew I'd have plenty of time to way it all up for myself, Edward wouldn't bring it up on his own.

I also doubted that he'd bring up the topic of sex if I didn't mention it, so I knew that was also going to have to be one topic I'd need to initiate if we were to discuss that at some point. I wanted to talk about it but was also nervous and embarrassed to admit that to him. Having spoken to Carlisle I realized how much of our situation was ruled by Edward's fear and loss of control. Our code seemed to be working so far so I figured I would let things be and see how they developed on their own. If there was any way to avoid having _that_ conversation twice in a lifetime I was willing to go with it.

There was a message on my cell phone when I got up to my room, it was from Alice.

~Sorry I can't phone tonight. Jasper is dragging me off 'hunting' wink, wink. Talk tomorrow? Love you sis, Alice xx~

I sent her a reply, cringing all the time about what wink wink meant. Shudder.

~Sure, sure, ditch me for some Texan Giraffe lover, I see how you are. Talk tomorrow, love you too Pixichick. B xx~

There was one thing I needed to ask Edward about tonight and I wouldn't allow myself to be distracted from it either. I'd seen him squirm when Alice had shown him her vision today in the dining room, I was determined to get it out of him tonight.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Change is afoot

BPOV

"Out of all that was said today you choose this to question me about Isabella?" he said grimly.

"Yep." I said laughing quietly, I didn't want to wake Charlie but I was dying to know now what Alice had shown him, especially if me mentioning it induced a similar reaction to the one Alice got today.

"I cannot tell you exactly what it was but I can give you some clues." He was smiling too, so I knew it was something good.

"Ok, if I guess will you tell me if I'm right?" I wanted to cover all my bases.

"Yes. But, you only get ten questions. If you haven't guessed correctly after ten questions you kiss me chastely and go to sleep, deal?"

"Deal." Shit. How the hell was I going to guess this in ten questions? I shifted down under the covers and thought about it for a minute.

Edward put his arm under my head and I snuggled in closer to his chest. He was good at distraction so I needed to keep a clear head for this one.

"Ok. Question one is this, was it a vision of you and me together?"

"Yes."

"Good. Question two is, did this vision make you happy or sad?"

"Happy."

"Nice. Question three is, were we with the others?"

"No."

"So we were alone then?"

"Yes. That's four now."

"Huh?"

"That was question four, were we alone, that was question four."

"Shit. Ok smarty-pants. Question five is, were we at your house?"

"Yes."

"Nicer. Question six is, were we in your room?"

"Yes." He was squirming around in the bed now, I must be getting closer.

"Hmm. Question seven is, were we really alone or were the others in the house too, but we were just shut up in your room on our own?"

"That's a complicated question there Isabella. Let me just say that it was just you and me in the house at the time."

"Right. Question eight is, were we in or on your bed at the time?" My breathing was becoming increasingly ragged as he kept answering yes to my questions. I had a good idea now where this was going and I was so excited I could barely contain myself.

"Yes." He bent his head and I heard him take a deep breath into my hair.

"Question nine is, did we have any clothes on?" I was blushing so hard I was sure he could feel it radiating from me.

"One of us did." He was drawing ragged breaths himself now.

"Oh that's not fair, I only have one question left and now I have two I need to ask." I was pouting.

"Choose Isabella." He said it so slowly that his breath washed over my forehead and I was momentarily dazed by the raspy sound.

"I can't, I want to know the answer to both Edward. Can we make a new deal, renegotiate?" I tilted my head upwards and looked into his eyes. They were pitch black, the shadowy circles underneath them were darkened too. He looked past my eyes to my lips and licked his own.

"Choose Isabella." He said again, never taking his eyes off my lips.

"Ok, question ten is, was I naked for you Edward?" I whispered it and watched his eyes watch my lips.

I could feel the wetness between my legs and knew that he could smell it. His desire for me was written all over his face and mirrored my own. I wanted his mouth on mine. I wanted his hands on my body. I didn't care what the answer was anymore.

"Yes." And then he took my lips with his. He crashed them down onto mine and forced my mouth open with his tongue. He swept his tongue across my bottom lip and then he drew it into his mouth and sucked it hard. I cried out into his mouth and it urged him on further. He pulled me tighter to him with one hand and wound a handful of my hair into his palm with the other. He tugged my head back and deepened the kiss. His tongue twirled inside my mouth and I suckled on it, causing him to moan into my open mouth.

I clung around his back with my own hands and pulled him closer to me, desperate for more body contact. I had a thin t-shirt on tonight but even that was far too much distance between us. I wanted to take it off but knew that would be the end of this. So I settled for forcing my thigh between his and ground my wetness into his upper thigh. I could feel his arousal against my leg and I pushed against it again, loving the purring noise he made in my mouth as I did.

His mouth left mine and traveled down my neck to my collarbone. He left a trail of wet kisses as he went. I could feel his cool breath on my over heated skin and it felt blissful. I prepared myself for him to stop at any moment. This was more than he'd ever allowed to feel of him and I knew it would soon be too much for him.

I was so shocked when I felt his thumb at my nipple I sucked in a gasping breath. He stopped straight away and looked up into my eyes. I smiled and nodded and he returned to placing kisses down my neck, his thumb made its way back to my nipple and he began strumming across it rhythmically. I was groaning louder now and he kissed his way back up my neck to my ear and whispered "You need to be quiet Isabella, Charlie will hear" into it before he took my lobe between his teeth and nibbled gently. All I could think about was what Carlisle had said today about his venom being pleasurable to me in small doses. I wanted him to bite me but knew he'd freak out if I suggested it now.

I arched my back into his hand instead and he pinched me harder. I let out a little cry and quickly stifled it by biting down on my bottom lip.

I moved my leg up higher against his thigh needing to increase the pressure and he hissed into my ear as I came into contact with his erection.

He abruptly rolled onto his back and pulled me up onto his chest. I could feel his entire body underneath me now, his whole length against mine. I shifted my hips so that my bundle of nerves could rest along his stiffness and he groaned against my mouth.

I knew this was too much without him needing to say so because it was enough for me for now too.

I didn't wait for him to pull away or say wait, I rolled to the side and took my hands out of his hair. He lay there breathing heavily for a few seconds, and then he rolled half on top of me and took my face between his cupped hands. He kissed me softly once then whispered, "I love you Isabella, but I need to stop now." I nodded against is lips and he rolled back onto his side.

"I stopped for me too Edward. I love you too." He smiled down at me and kissed each of my eyelids and wrapped me in his arms. I snuggled down and waited for him to start my lullaby.

EPOV

She slept fitfully that night. No doubt she had so much to think about, so many conflicting pieces of information. I'd spent days telling her not to worry about the wolves and then we'd all sat about giving her information to the contrary. No wonder she was tossing and turning tonight!

I'd slipped out of her arms after a few hours and sat in the rocker and watched her changing demeanor with interest. She had been peaceful at first, when we'd first calmed down. She had taken me with her into a swirling tide of desire and lust during her guessing game. I'd gone willingly, knowing where we were heading. I knew that she had spoken to Carlisle about how far we could go and I knew she now knew it was me who was holding back, not my nature that prevented us from going further.

She would want to discuss this at some point.

No doubt she would find some compromise and we would find some middle ground. I knew the time was coming, Alice had shown me that it was a mere three weeks away, but as yet I still didn't know how we got to that point. I didn't see myself as someone who would take this decision lightly and I knew that Bella didn't either. She'd just told me that she had stopped us just now for herself, not for me, even though I was about to ask her to stop when she did it for us. So I knew neither of us was ready to take that big a step as yet.

So much had happened in the past two weeks, was it ignorant to think that if things continued at the pace they were now that we could indeed be heading in that direction in three short weeks time? I'd never bet against Alice, that's for sure.

Emmett and Carlisle had called to me when they arrived at the edge of Bella's yard so I slipped out the window and joined them at the edge of the trees.

I'd run the perimeter with them and had helped show Carlisle where the scent began and ended. We collected anything that held onto Jacobs scent and they took it home with them for the others to familiarize themselves with it.

When Bella woke we talked for a little while, I cradled her on my lap in the rocker, and then I'd left her alone to get ready while I went home to changed and collect the Volvo. I passed Rosalie on the way home and thanked her again for watching over Bella while I was absent.

"Stop saying thank you all the time Edward. I don't need it."

"Be that as it may I need to say it to you Rose."

She rocked on her heels and looked at her feet before she spoke very quietly, "I don't hate her you know? I really quite like her actually. She's fun and she's smart. You know why I am the way I am Edward."

"I know Rose. I agree on principle. But she has choices we never had and I don't want to take those away from her anymore than I want her to give up chances we never had. I can't choose for her – that has been pointed out to me very pointedly today – and I've decided to allow her to make the choice for herself. She has all the information she needs to hand, something we've always said we'd have preferred, so she can choose for herself."

"She's too young to choose though, Edward. She doesn't know that she wants a family yet. What if she resents us in a decades time?" Again she said it very quietly and I took her hand in mine and forced her to look me in the eye as I replied.

"Rose, I love her. I want what she wants. You resented Carlisle making the choice for you for so long but came to peace with it eventually. She can make this choice herself and hopefully she'll negate the resentment we all felt. What else can I do but give her what she wants?"

"Okay, Edward." She smiled a tiny smile and I hugged her to me.

"She likes you too, did you know that?"

She whipped her head up and stared at me incredulously. "She does?"

"Of course. She's more scared of you than any of us, but she likes you too." I chuckled.

"Hmm. Well, that's nice. I scare her huh? That's cool. Now bugger off and let me start my shift." She laughed at me over her shoulder as she ran to the far side of Bella's yard and tore off into the forest to run the perimeter.

I shook my head at her and laughed all the way home.

BPOV

"How was your trip?" Edwards' eyes were shining as he took his seat beside me in Biology, a smirk across his beautiful lips.

"Huh?" I pushed my eyebrows together, I had no idea what he meant.

"Tyler Crowley had to prize you off the stairs this morning did he not?" He was laughing softly as he took out his books and put them between us on the desk.

"Oh, yeah, he did. How did you know about that?" I was staring at him wondering if he could actually read my mind now. I had just been thinking about how embarrassing it was that I had slipped down the three small stairs that led to the Math rooms this morning and how Tyler had had to help me up.

"I'll give you three guesses." He said.

"You heard everyone laughing about the clumsy chick and guessed it was me?" It was a valid guess.

"Nope. Try again."

"You heard Tyler thinking about it?"

"Nope."

Ok, so how did he know then if he couldn't read my thoughts? He couldn't have been there or he'd have helped me up himself. He would've hated Tyler touching me, however innocently. Then it dawned on me.

"Alice."

"Yes ma'am. She showed me a week or so ago. Now you need to tell me how well I am doing keeping my jealousy in check, whilst maintaining my perfectly normal seventeen year old boy demeanor." He flashed me a brilliant smile and I melted.

"Oh yeah, you've cracked it there Edward, good job. That row of perfect teeth, the flawless skin tone, chiseled jaw and catwalk model look all scream normal teenage boy." I was laughing now but Edward was looking at me like I'd just insulted his mother. Oops.

"I don't blend in then?" He was obviously serious but I couldn't help the laugh that flew out of my mouth. I quickly put my hand over my mouth to stifle the sound but the damage was done. He narrowed his eyes at me and tugged me, and the chair I sat in, across the floor so that I was sitting directly up against his side.

"Um, well, it's not that you don't blend in. It's more that you, well, you're flawless Edward. Normal teenage boys don't drive Volvo's or wear sweater vests and offer their girlfriends chaste good night kisses." I was giggling now, it was so funny that he thought his middle-aged-ness passed for normal seventeen-year-old boy.

"I see. Perhaps I should be engaging in underage drink binges whilst wearing jean cut offs? Would you prefer it if I drove a Porsche and left hickeys on your skin Isabella?" He was mad now and I was sorry.

"Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Look, we are going to end up in detention again if this keeps going right now. I promise I didn't mean it." I felt bad now that he was pouting.

We worked in silence after that. Not because Edward was mad but because the lab we had to finish was for part of an assessment and I needed all the marks I could get for this class, having not paid attention too closely up till now. So I kept my head down and did the work. We smiled at each other a few times during the lesson and it didn't feel stilted or awkward at all but I also knew that he would not let this go and we'd visit this again at some point.

EPOV

I walked Bella to her next class and kissed her lightly on her plump pink lips. She smiled up at me and I could tell she was sorry for what had happened in Biology. It had started off as a joke between and I knew she meant no harm.

I had Spanish this lesson but decided not to attend. Instead I went to my car and blasted my eardrums with bad 1980's rock and roll.

I closed my eyes and thought back on the conversation. The things she'd pointed out were very specific. I could do nothing about my teeth, they were pretty permanent and pretty much required equipment in my line of work. So they had to stay.

The skin tone was another deal breaker. It was standard issue with the change and therefore there was nothing I could do anything about it. I'd heard teenage boys whining many a time about having to shave off their stubble of a morning, though most didn't bother. I found that lazy and thought it made them look unkempt. I had never heard a teenage girl think she thought it was lazy or it made the boys look unkempt. In fact, I'd once heard a girl say she thought it was sexy that her boyfriend had not shaved that day. It made him look a little dangerous, mysterious even. Hmm. What if I didn't shave some mornings? I didn't mind having to do it because I preferred to be clean-shaven. Perhaps I could have a little test and see what the humans would think if I don't shave tomorrow?

The catwalk model comment stung. I thought I looked casual. Alice bought all our clothes, apart from Rosalie's and Esme's of course, I'd never questioned what she bought. All the boys here wore jeans, I wore jeans, how were mine different to theirs? No doubt Alice would have bought designer ones but surely jeans were jeans? And I didn't wear sweater vests, I wore sweaters. Ok, so I wore them under jackets, mostly suit jackets, but I had to look like the cold bothered me. I tried to picture what Emmett and Jasper wore to school everyday. Emmett usually wore jeans but his were scuffed and faded and hung too far down his hips. He wore band t-shirts, usually in black, with names blazoned across his chest advertising whatever pop group was popular that week. He didn't wear sweaters though. He wore long sleeved t-shirts and a leather jacket normally. To me he just looked like a hobo.

Jasper wasn't much different from Emmett though he often wore boots instead of shoes, Emmett preferred trainers. I wore shoes. Leather ones, black or brown depending on the jacket I had chosen that day. Jaz had a long, black coat he wore in the dead of winter that made him look twice as tall and twice as thin and I'd heard many a girl swoon when he swept passed them whilst he wore it. They thought he looked 'hot' and 'edgy'. I thought he just looked warm. Fickle was the word that came to mind when I thought about that.

Carlisle chose suit pants with cuffed shirts and ties for work at the hospital and casual slacks and jerseys for at home. Even he gave off a more relaxed air than I did and I went around in jeans!

Alice, Esme and Rose changed their look every week it seemed. They poured over fashion magazines and haunted fashion shows buying one of everything on offer, sometimes in every colour choice too. I had a closet full of clothing, rows and rows of shoes, bags and bags of suits and ties. So why did I look so different from the boys around me?

And what was wrong with driving a Volvo? It was the safest car on the market every year in the polls, it had great stability and traction. It was fantastic in the wet, snow and ice. It handled like a dream and gave exceptional mileage per gallon on gas. What wasn't to like about it?

I had a beautiful black Aston Martin DB9 at home in the garage but I rarely drove it. It was even more ostentatious than Rosalie's convertible BMW and far from convenient with the weather being so tediously wet here in Forks.

I looked down the lot at the other cars parked near me and tried to recall any comments I'd heard about them. There were station wagons, hatchbacks and sedans as far as the eye could see. Nothing of note other than Rosalie's Beemer. The only time I'd seen a crowd around a vehicle here had been the day I picked Bella up for the first time and Emmett and Rose had had to drive themselves in the red BMW. A line of boys, and girls if I recalled correctly, had formed around it after they'd both gone up to class. Every one of them had been gushing about how impressive it was and how 'cool' Emmett was for having a girlfriend who drove one of these. One of the more disgusting chaps was thinking about what he'd like to do to his girlfriend in the backseat of it. I'd written it off as ridiculous showboating at first, but now I realised that the combination of clothes car and a dangerous reputation were what made Rose and Emmett seem so interesting to the humans.

I would ignore Bella's kissing comment for now. I knew she wanted to talk to me about what Carlisle had told her last night, so I knew this part of her commentary would soon be resolved.

The bell was about to ring signaling the end of the lesson and the beginning of lunch so I turned off the car stereo and went back to wait for Bella to come out of her class.

I would watch and take note of what the boys around me wore today.

Bella came out of the class and I smiled at her warmly. She returned my smile and slipped her hand into my palm as we walked.

Just before we were to go through the cafeteria doors she tugged me sideways out through the hallway doors and out into the courtyard. When we had taken the corner she backed herself against the wall and pulled me to her.

"I love you Edward, I didn't mean what I said, I thought we were still having a joke." She said it very quietly and I smiled.

I placed a kiss at her ear and whispered, "I know, and it was funny. But you've given me something to think about, that's for sure. And by the way, I love you too."

She smiled back up at me and we went back into the cafeteria to have our lunch.

BPOV

All through lunch Edward kept darting his eyes from table to table as though he were looking for someone. I couldn't work out who was missing or who he was searching for, so I asked him.

"I'm not looking for anyone. Some dick is thinking something that's pissing me off, I'm just trying to work out who it is."

"Whoa there big boy, you sure you're allowed to speak like that in front of girls?" Emmett was cackling like an old boiler hen at his own joke, Jasper was joining in.

"Screw you Emmy-bear." Edward said, flipping Emmett the bird.

I just sat there with my mouth forming a huge 'o'. Alice was holding her sides she was laughing so hard. Rose was clutching at Alice's sleeve trying to keep her laughter in because Emmett was scowling at her like she shouldn't be joining in at all.

Angela and Ben both looked from Edward to Emmett and back again a dozen times before they started laughing too.

"Hey Smella, did you make a man outta my little bro recently or something?" Emmett asked me.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me and I knew he was close to losing his temper, if Emmett kept up the smutty talk he'd lose it in the middle of the cafeteria. I shook my head to warn Emmett off and he winked at me and smiled.

"If and when she lets me tap that" Edward pointed to my lap and while I choked on my soda he continued, "I'll be sure to come to you for protection dude. You bought enough to protect the entire US force in Iraq."

Jasper held out his fist and Edward bumped it with his own across the table.

The whole table erupted into raucous laughter and every head turned to towards us to watch. I guess it was pretty unusual that the Cullen's laughed like this. I could get used to it though.

"Thank you so much Edward, you won't regret it." Alice leapt up onto Edward's back and kissed him soundly on the cheek before she jumped back off and ran towards the Volvo.

Things had been decidedly strange for the past week.

It had started on Monday with Edward _not_ going all jealous boyfriend about Tyler touching me. It had stayed weird when Emmett had teased us about our sex life in front of Angela and Ben at lunch and instead of doing his bikky Edward had played along and flipped Emmett off.

He swore twice in the same sentence that day at lunch and I was rapidly lagging behind his tally of thirty-seven separate occasions where he'd sworn since then. I was no prude but even I didn't swear that much in seven days. I hadn't mentioned anything or asked him about it because frankly it was fucking hot!

I'd always enjoyed him more when he was acting his age but this magnified my lust for him. He continued to be his usual gentlemanly self and he'd never once sworn when we had been alone, but there had been other subtle changes in him over the past week too.

I suspected they stemmed from our 'joke' in Biology on Monday morning but didn't know whether I should make comment so I let it go.

When he turned up to collect me on Tuesday morning he'd not shaved. He left me at six as usual and went home to shower and change like he always did.

I slid into the car and just stared at him. Alice was giggling and Jasper wouldn't look me in the eye so I knew they'd noticed too. I didn't say anything other than good morning and away we went to school.

I spent far too long staring at him during morning tea and I was so lost in my lust, watching his jaw clench with all that delicious bronze stubble on his chin, that Rose had to elbow me in the ribs – which really fucking hurt – to get me out of my seat when the bell rang. I deliberately took a seat opposite him at lunch so I could stare some more. By the time the bell rang that time I was sweating and panting like a dog and Alice had asked if I was ok. I waved her away and went to my class thinking about rubbing my own cheek up the side of his face to feel the scratchy gorgeousness that was Edward today.

By the time he came to me that night I was a breathless mess. I jumped into his arms and molested his lips before he'd even shut the window fully and he'd had to push me away using _both_ of the code words, quite loudly too, before I even registered that he wasn't kissing me back anymore. _That _had been so embarrassing. But he'd merely chuckled and we'd gotten on with our evening.

Wednesday the weather was glorious so I didn't see him at school at all. I was murderous come last period and was in a foul mood because Jessica and Lauren had spent the entire Trigonometry class mooning over the photos from the dance They were taken on our way in, under that damn arch. They had been posted on notice boards all over the school and also on flyers that were pushed into lockers everywhere. I ditched mine without really looking at it at the beginning of the day. But come Trig last period I couldn't distance myself from the pictures because Lauren shoved the flyer in my face the minute my ass hit the seat and kept telling me over and over how cute a couple we made. I knew she was full of it, I hadn't forgotten her gross discussion in the toilets last week. She didn't know I'd heard her and I couldn't say anything, but her sweet disposition now made me hate her more.

"Eddie-boy is really hotting up now Bella. The stubble is yummy." She turned her back to me and started laughing with Jessica. It took all my strength not to scream 'his fucking name is Edward you bitch", instead I just plastered my smile to my face and sat through the rest of the class singing show tunes in my head.

My only happy moment so far that day had been when I came out of Trig to magnificent rain clouds, hanging so low it was nearly as dark as night by the time I got to the parking lot. At least Edward would be at school tomorrow now the weather had turned crappy again.

I was searching the lot for Alice, she said she would collect me so that we could study together that afternoon for our Geography exam that was coming up, but I didn't see her yet.

I sat on one of the picnic tables and took out my novel. I was in no hurry to leave.

I heard the gasps and whistles before I heard the horn blaring. I turned towards the parking lot to see what the commotion was. Then I saw him, and the car. Holy snapping duck shit!

Edward was in the Aston, with the top down no less. He had dark 'Tom Cruise circa Risky Business' sunglasses on and was grinning like the Cheshire cat behind the wheel. He had a tight black short-sleeved shirt on with the top buttons open. He had his usual watch on but today he also had a wide leather cuff on his wrist. It had some sort of metal shield on it and it was hot. Seriously hot.

He had his left hand on the wheel and the other up against the back of the seat and he nodded his head towards the empty seat by his side and grinned at me.

I ran down the hill and slid into the seat and he roared off in a cloud of smoke and screeching tyres.

I could still hear the cheering and screaming from the main road as we sped off towards my house.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Welcome back to humanity Edward

BPOV

He drove the Aston again on Thursday morning to collect me, this time with the top up because of the rain. But it was no less incredible to me. It was an amazing car, even for a girl like me who couldn't normally care less what they were or what they could do. Even I could tell this was no ordinary car.

Gone again was the sweater under the jacket look of the old Edward, when he came to collect me on Friday morning he was wearing a long sleeved jersey with a white button down under it, the collar poking out the top, the tail poking out the bottom. Nothing too unusual about that really, he'd worn something similar a few weeks ago though it had been boring beige and tucked into his pants before. This time the jersey was dark blue and it hugged him like it was a second skin. He wore it with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and I spotted the cuff again. Emmett and Jasper both wore them but I'd never asked what they were before and I'd had no idea that Edward had one the same.

Gone were his perfectly pressed jeans too.

I'd noticed the day before that his jeans were slightly different to his usual staid blue denim, flat washed boot cuts that he usually wore. Now he sported a pair of strategically faded, soft washed stovepipes. No belt either, they hung off his hips like they did off everyone else his age. He wore no jacket now so he had his wallet in his back pocket. I knew this because I'd done everything I could to manufacture ways to place myself so that I could watch him walk in front of me. His ass looked positively edible in those jeans. It was all I could do not to insist on following him up stairs all day so I could look at it!

He said nothing about my odd behavior and I didn't mention his.

Saturday had dawned dark and stormy so we'd stayed in all day, at my house, watching movies and cuddled up on the sofa. It was easy to forget for a while that he was anything other than what he appeared to be, a normal teenage boy. He had been attentive, funny and desperately hot. He shrugged out of his leather jacket when he came to the kitchen door and he hung it over the back of the kitchen chair. I stared at it for a few seconds before I returned to staring at Edward. Black leather jacket over a Black Eyed Peas t-shirt that hung over faded acid washed jeans and trainers. Trainers! Scuffed and marked trainers. Not perfectly polished brown or black leather shoes, he wore trainers.

I hadn't been looking forward to Sunday because I had known I wouldn't see him that day at all. When I was asleep Saturday night he left to join his family hunting. He'd been able to go two or three days without feeding this past week or so, he was getting better at managing his thirst all the time, but felt he should go with the family. They used to go all together before they moved to Forks but hadn't gone on a family trip like this since moving here. I felt guilty at his obvious delight that he was able to go this time. I hated knowing I was the reason he didn't spend as much time with them as he had before, but I also wanted time with him myself and didn't want to give that up either.

The Cullen's all felt it was safe for them to go away overnight because Charlie was home and would be home all day Sunday. They were almost one hundred percent sure that the wolves would make no move with Charlie insitu and so they planned their trip accordingly.

As I turned out I had a nice day with Charlie. We slept in, ate a late breakfast and plodded around the house all day together. He slept for a while in his recliner while the football was on and I did laundry and cleaned the house from top to bottom. I felt so good having done it, I liked the place clean and tidy.

We had no trouble with unwanted visitors and it really was a nice day.

We had our dinner and I went to my room to email mom and even managed to gossip with Angela for a bit before I turned in for the night.

I wasn't sure what time Edward would be returning but knew he'd be there to collect me for school in the morning.

EPOV

We'd had a fantastic hunting trip and it was so good to do that with the whole family again. I missed Bella of course but I still needed that time with the family.

I had glutted myself and had played with my brothers and sisters just like we always did.

I'd managed to get Carlisle on his own for a few hours and we talked a little about his discussion with Bella. He wanted to tell me what Bella had asked but I stopped him, that was between the two of them and if she wanted me to know she'd tell me herself.

I'd asked him again if he thought I had enough control to go further, physically, with Bella and he said he was sure I did. Inwardly I wanted him to give me the green light to go ahead but knew that he wouldn't, he'd let me come to my own conclusions.

He encouraged me to continue hunting as often as I could and told me not to spend too many consecutive days away from her. I had laughed and told him how much I ached from being away from her even for this short time. He'd asked if the ache I felt was easier to bear than my thirst when I was near her and I'd been honest and told him that the thirst was nothing in comparison. He'd smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. I chuckled a bit when he said, "Are you waiting for a written invitation son?" as he was running off after a mountain lion.

"_I told you to wear the blue one with the stonewash jeans Edward. The darker ones go with the red rugby shirt."_ Alice was pissing me off now. She had been fussing over me for half an hour and I'd had enough. She kept mumbling about this shirt going better with those jeans and not to wear that jacket with that shirt blah blah blah. Now she was pissing me off in her head as well.

"Give it a rest Alice. I've been dressing myself for over a hundred years just fine." I pulled the shirt out of her fingers and threw it on the bed. I wasn't too good at putting all these new clothes together yet but I wasn't an idiot. I could tell what made Bella stop breathing and what made her sigh in despair. I was getting better every day.

"Yep." She popped her mouth on the p. "You've been doing a great job Edward." She was laughing now.

"Look, I appreciate all your help, I really do. I'm grateful you took the time to shop with me, but I can do it now." I really was grateful, she'd changed my life, again. She had been so excited when she'd had the vision of her and I shopping for new clothes together. She'd leapt onto my back, in front of everyone at school, and had actually kissed me. Gross. Bella had watched us wide eyed but had said nothing. I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings I just wanted her to let me do it for myself now.

"Don't forget your cuff." She pointed towards it on my bed stand and I nodded as she left the room.

I wouldn't forget the cuff, that's for sure. Bella loved it. She hadn't taken her eyes off it the first day I'd worn it and she'd made a point of looking for it on my wrist every day since. I'd had it for over ninety years but this was the first time I'd worn it on a regular basis. All the Cullen males had one. Carlisle had them made for us as we were added to the family. Each one was hand made so they were all slightly different, but they all bore the Cullen family crest. It was etched into a slab of half-inch thick titanium and embedded into a thick, wide band of black leather. Over the years Emmett and Jasper had had to have their bands replaced as they wore through the leather, mine was still as it was when it was given to me in 1919. In addition to his cuff Carlisle wore the original crest in a ring on his right hand. He'd had our crests copied from that soon after my change.

I had always been proud to carry the name Cullen. My birth name had been Masen but I'd taken Carlisle's name as my own in 1931 when I'd enrolled for the first time in school as a vampire. So it wasn't that I didn't think of myself as a Cullen that stopped me wearing the cuff full time like the other two did. I just never thought it suited me as it did them. We were all very different but Emmett and Jasper had much more in common with each other than I had with either of them. So I kept it, of course, but very rarely wore it.

The girls all had their own significant pieces of jewelry that Carlisle had bestowed on them when they joined our family but they were all different, none of the pieces was the same as the next.

I wondered what Carlisle would have made for Bella after she was changed?

Jesus Christ, did I just think that? New clothes and shoes was one thing, a shifting in the continental plates inside my head was another thing totally. I was _not_ ok with everyone's assumptions that Bella will one day be one of us. We'd not discussed it and I was perfectly content to leave it that way.

I stood in front of the row of car keys and tried to decide which to take today. The Volvo was always going to be the sensible choice. With Bella in the car I would always want to drive the Volvo. It was the safest. If we had an accident, which was unlikely but could happen, she'd stand a better chance if we were in the Volvo. I could take the Mercedes. It was a Guardian and was as safe as the Volvo, even more so if you factored the bullet proof glass and the body armor into the equation, but it was also not yet released in the United States and I'd spend more time answering questions about it than I already had about the Aston.

After I'd picked Bella up on the Wednesday afternoon I'd decided to drive it for the rest of that week. Bella had loved it and I'd enjoyed her reaction to it but it had had an unusual side effect. Human boys started speaking to me.

Many of them had seen the Aston on the television and had a myriad of technical questions that apparently only I was able to answer. I toyed with the idea of telling the lot of them to go Google the damn car and leave me alone, but Bella was amused by the attention. Alice told me she thought it would be good for me to associate with the human boys more because it would teach me more about how they spoke, behaved and dressed. I'd agreed for that reason only.

So my Thursday study period in the library had quickly descended into an informal lesson on the technical aspects of the DB9. I'd really rather enjoyed it. The more enthused the boys became the more I enjoyed their parallel thoughts.

They were all genuinely impressed by the car and by association by me. I didn't know any of them and I couldn't say if a single one was in any of my classes, but that didn't seem to bother them so I didn't let it worry me.

Just before the bell rang that lesson I told them that I had the Guardian already and they went nuts over that too. I promised that I'd bring it next Thursday and that I'd meet them there again that lesson to tell them all about it. I wouldn't admit it to Alice but I was looking forward to it.

The keys to my bike were hanging here with the others and I wished for the thousandth time that Bella was a little more resilient. I'd love to take her out on the bike for the day. I was convinced she'd love it. I patted the keys fondly.

"We should take them out sometime soon Ed, before the snow comes anyway?" Emmett asked as he grabbed the keys to Rose's BMW.

"Sure, I'd be in that. We could take the girls. Make a day of it?" I was hoping he'd agree to take the girls because I wouldn't want to go without Bella.

"Cool. What are your plans for Saturday?"

"None really. I'll ask Bella if she wants to go, you ask Alice and Jaz and I'll let you know at lunch ok?" He nodded and took off out the door with the keys.

I snatched up the keys to the Aston and grabbed my sunglasses off the counter.

I was dying to get to Bella this morning, it had been thirty-two hours since I'd seen her and I couldn't wait any longer. I'd be happy to sit and wait for her to get ready but I couldn't wait here for her anymore.

I was prepared for the burn of my thirst to be fairly overwhelming this morning, but I had a hard time worrying about it knowing that I'd see her in a few minutes.

BPOV

I didn't even bother to try and hide how happy I was to see him. I flung myself at him before he even knocked on the door, leaping into his arms and squeezing him tightly.

"Thank god Edward. That was too long."

"Oh fuck, I missed you, baby."

I stepped back and looked up at him. Did he really just say that? I was getting used to the foul mouth but did he just call me baby? Oh er. Yes please.

"What?" He was grinning and he knew very well 'what'?

I answered him by shoving my tongue into his mouth. He slid his hands into my hair and countered my tongue with his own. He pushed me back into the kitchen and kept walking us backward until my butt was up against the sink. He ground himself up against me roughly and pulled my face towards him with his palms.

I clung to him desperately, trying to pull him closer to me.

I was groaning and panting and breathing heavily into his mouth and a strange purring noise came from his mouth into mine. Sort of like a soft rumbling.

I had to pull my mouth away and take a gulp of air to avoid feinting. He didn't pause for a breath for himself, instead he rained kisses across my cheek and into the soft hollow below my ear. He sucked on the fleshy lobe and blew his cool breath into my ear.

"I'll never leave for that long again baby." He whispered as he took the lobe into his mouth again.

I nodded but knew he couldn't see me. Had my brain been functioning correctly I'd have made an audible sound to let him know that I agreed with him.

"Did you miss me Isabella?" he asked roughly into my ear as he licked his way up the shell shaped curve of my ear.

"Yes" a breathless 'yes' was all I could manage to croak out.

"I'd like to show you how much I missed you." His voice was hoarse at my ear and I felt my knees weaken with desire.

"Who are you?" I managed to squeak out.

He stepped away from me and his hands went up into his hair as soon as the step was complete. I hadn't meant to startle him, or make him angry. I hadn't even really meant to say it, I was just so surprised that he was so, well, vocal this morning.

"I'm so sorry Isabella. That was so rude of me, I got carried away. Forgive me?"

Oh great, welcome back middle-aged-ward.

"I didn't mean anything by it Edward. It's just a turn of phrase, a saying. You know? When someone changes something they do or say you ask them who they are, like, who are you and what have you done with the real Edward?"

I saw comprehension dawn on his face and he came to stand in front of me again. He took my wrist in his hand and drew it to his lips, breathing in deeply as he kissed my fingers.

"You said I didn't fit in with my peers so I changed. I thought you liked the new Edward?" He was smiling against my hand as he said it but I knew he wanted a truthful answer. So I gave him one.

"I fell in love with the old Edward. I love him, but I have to tell you, I totally fucking adore this new Edward. He's so hot he makes me feint when I look at him."

"Good. He stays then. Shall we go to school?" He held out his hand to me and I took it.

Halfway to the school Edward asked if I'd be interested in going with the family out for the day on Saturday? Of course I'd said yes. Then he told me that they were planning to take their motorbikes out for a run and he wondered if I'd rather it if we took a car, we could meet the others at the destination and we'd still be able to spend some time with them that way if I wasn't keen on the bike.

"Are you kidding Edward? I want to go on the bike, with you. Where will we go?" I was getting excited already and it was still four and a half days away.

"We haven't decided yet but I said I'd tell Emmett your answer today, so we'll work it all out at lunch. Are you sure you want to go on the bike? I'll take good care of you but I have to tell you I won't be riding slowly." The wickedest grin settled on his lips and I ached to lick them.

"Do your worst Edward." Was all I said and I watched his eyes darken.

My day had passed in a blur. My classes flew by me, I barely had time to sort out my things on my desk and begin writing when the bell would go and I'd be pulled out the door and onto my next one. My lust filled haze from the morning stayed with me well into the day and on into lunch. Edward met me at the door to my class, as usual, and he proceeded to drag me back into the classroom once everyone else was gone.

He asked me which seat was mine in this class and I pointed to the one at the back near the window. He grinned lasciviously at me and dragged me to it. He picked me up by my shoulders and placed me gently but squarely onto the desk and proceeded to kiss the life out of me.

I had no idea what had gotten in to him lately but I liked it, a lot.

I didn't remember being pulled along to the cafeteria or choosing the pasta that sat in front of me when we got to our table. I barely registered who was with us, there let alone what they were talking about.

It took me a good ten minutes to make my heart calm down from the kissing so I could concentrate on keeping the drool inside my mouth. Edward was running his fingertips up the outside of my thigh as he sat stock still beside me toying with a packet of crisps.

Every now and then he threw his head back and laughed loudly and as he did it he'd put his hand on the inside of my thigh and squeeze, making my heart leap up into my throat and my blush jump onto my cheeks. I swear he was doing it on purpose, timing it right so that my blush and heart rate had only just returned to normal before he did it again.

I leaned across him slightly and he bowed his head so that I could whisper into his ear. "Stop" was all I said, but it was enough for him to nod and he put his hand across the back of my chair instead.

I mouthed thank you to him and he nodded again.

Emmett was asking him now whether we were in for the bike riding on the weekend.

"Bella said bring it on, so yeah, we're in." Emmett leaned across and offered his fist for me and I bumped it like I'd seen Edward do before. Emmett laughed and I laughed along. This was all a bit surreal. I'd only just gotten used to being with Edward and now I had to get used to Edward 2.0?

"Bella, they boys want to go for the whole weekend so I thought I would ask your dad if you can come for a sleepover this weekend? What do you think?" Alice asked.

"Um, sure Alice. If you ask I think Charlie will say yes."

Edward leaned in so that he could whisper, "It may take several hours to ride to where we want to go Bella, do you think you'd be ok with that?" When I nodded yes he went on, "We will stay overnight in a cabin there, I will be making our reservations this evening, do I book one room or two?"

I blinked up at him and realized what he was asking me. The position he'd put me in was impossible. No matter what he asked me his siblings would hear and no matter what I answered they'd know instantly. Time to man up Bella, this is how it's going to be, you want Edward this is part of the cost. "One." I answered as clearly as I could.

Alice giggled and clapped her tiny hands over and over.

Edward nodded and smirked.

EPOV

Jasper clapped me on the back the second we were out of the car. "Way to go dude, you're on your way."

Alice danced over to us, "I'm going to call Charlie as soon as I get inside. I can't wait for her to be my sister Edward."

I had just dropped Bella off after school. She'd blushed furiously for most of the trip home today. I knew she was embarrassed that the others knew what I'd meant and that she'd had to answer yes in front of them. But it was good for us to get used to having little or no privacy, if she really wanted to be with us we'd both have to deal with it eventually. I walked her to the door as I normally did but instead of the chaste kiss on the cheek I'd pinched her behind and sucked on her bottom lip until she moaned. Then I'd called to her that I'd see her tonight and had gone back to the Aston to drive home. I'd had to put up with Alice and Jasper all the way home but I didn't care. I was starting to like the new Edward. He got what he wanted with a minimum of angst.

Rose and Emmett had already gone off to the garage so at least I'd be spared their teasing. Esme was out and Carlisle was at work so I raced up to my room to begin making preparations for the weekend. The minute I stepped into my room I realized I would _not_ be escaping their teasing today after all.

Hundreds of condoms had been inflated and filled every available space in my room. I couldn't even see out the windows there were so many.

I could hear Emmett cackling and knew he was already across the river. I ran back down the stairs and out the back door and was flying over the ground before he'd landed his next step.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Declared

EPOV

"That's a six hour ride Em, even if we left here at sun up the whole day would be wasted getting there." Jasper made a good point.

"I agree. If we only go as far as Capitol State Forest we can knock two hours off that easily and we can have a good run at the trails both days." There was no way Bella would be able to hang on to the back of the bike for six hours straight. Four was pushing it too, but it was better than six.

"Ok. But if we go to Capitol we take the Northern trails, not the Southern. I'm not running down Jaz again if he smells a snack like last time. That shit stings dude." Emmett was referring to our last hunting trip into the Capitol Forest Park. The Northern half of the park was designated for trail bike and four wheel drive users while the Southern half was designated for horses and hikers only. They'd strayed a little too far south last time and Jasper had fled into the forest after some hikers. Emmett had had to retrieve him – Carlisle and I had gone on foot further north in search of bigger game and the two others had gone off on their own on the bikes – and had ended up with a nasty bite mark to his left hip. Jasper had apologized a hundred times since, but Emmett still smarted over it.

Jasper grimaced and Emmett said sorry for bringing it up, again.

"I'm going to book a cabin on the edge of the park for me and Bella, what are you guys wanting to do for the night? Or shouldn't I ask?"

"Don't worry about Rosie and me, we're gonna rough it." Emmett laughed.

"Same." Was all Jasper said. They bumped fists and I waited, the teasing would begin in earnest again in a second.

"So, Ed, this is your big night huh? You want us to walk you through it or you got a plan?" Emmett had the most evil grin on his face I'd ever seen. I wasn't convinced this would be the big night, Alice had seen us on my bed in my room, not in a cabin beside the forest six hours from home. There was no snow on the ground now either, I'd checked the weather forecast and there was none heading our way either. So it wasn't going to be this weekend.

I wanted to ask Alice if she'd seen anything new but had been too embarrassed.

"No plan. I'll take it as it comes."

"That's what she said!" Both Emmett and Jasper yelled this out the minute I'd finished speaking. Now they were bumping fists and slapping each other on the back.

I just hung my head and cringed. This was going to be a long, long weekend.

Carlisle was late getting home tonight which meant that I was now late getting to Isabella.

Alice was patrolling round Bella's house when I got there and nothing untoward had gone on, so I knew she was safe but I hated wavering from our normal routine and I just wanted to see her for myself now. I would normally have been there by now but I needed to get into the safe and Carlisle was the only one who could open it. I knew the combination, he couldn't hide it from me in his mind, but I would never go into it on my own.

He'd sighed and smiled indulgently at me when he saw the package I had retrieved from the inner sanctum of the huge vault. I didn't say anything and other than his sigh neither did he. He knew what I'd taken out and he also knew why. He wished me good luck and went to find Esme as I ran out the study door.

The covers were all wrapped up in her impossibly beautiful legs when I slipped into the bed beside her. I untangled the blankets and straightened them over us both as I pushed my way along the length of the bed and took her in my arms.

She rolled over and slung an arm across my side and buried her head in the nook between my arm and my chest.

"Hey" she murmured sleepily.

"Hey." I replied into her hair. She was so warm, so soft. Her scent assaulted my senses in every way as I drank her in. she was delicious. She shifted herself up closer to me, pressing her full length into mine, stretching languidly. I could feel the heat of her skin through my clothing and I groaned as quietly as I could. It was a heavenly torture being able to hold her this way every night.

I began humming her lullaby into her hair and waited for her familiar sleepy breathing to take her over.

I lay there all night burning. My thirst was bearable, controllable welcome even. The burn from my desire was tolerable and in a strange way pleasurable in itself.

The tiny blue-ribboned box in my jeans pocket however burned into my skin.

**BPOV**

After a brief human moment I launched myself into his lap in the rocking chair and kissed him thoroughly. This had become our morning routine of sorts.

He would come to me in the night and lie beside me for as long as his control could hold out, then he'd retreat to the rocking chair and watch me sleep. We never really talked about why he moved to the chair, we both knew it was because I spoke his name and sometimes even propositioned him in my sleep, but neither of us felt the need to dissect it. It was what it was. I wanted him.

When I woke up I would excuse myself and use the bathroom, clean my teeth and brush my hair and then we'd sit in the rocker and say good morning properly. This usually ended with Edward prying me off him and insisting I get myself ready for the school day while he ran off home to shower and change.

I couldn't help myself. I had wanted him before but now that he was acting more his age, and dressing like it too, I had turned into some sort of nymphomaniac!

Ok, that was the wrong word. Since we weren't having sex I couldn't be a nymphomaniac, but I had no idea what word was used to describe someone who couldn't control themselves near their boyfriend and _wanted_ to have sex with him all the time. I'm not sure when I went from being 'I'm not ready for anything more Edward' to being 'give it to me big boy' but I had. If I was honest it was probably around the time that Edward 2.0 arrived, but didn't feel like admitting I was that shallow.

It was obvious that he'd not hunted the night before because the purple shadows under his eyes were wide and dark, as were his eyes. He'd told me that he'd gorged himself on Sunday night when the whole family had hunted together but that it had worn off pretty quickly after our little reunion make out session in my kitchen yesterday morning.

"Will you hunt tonight?" I asked him after untangling my lips from his.

"No, I'm fine actually. You are quite good at recognizing my thirsts though aren't you? What gives it away? Is it just the eyes?" He was grinning and the plural of 'thirst' wasn't lost on me, though I chose to ignore it, for now.

"Sometimes it's your eyes but mostly it's how quickly you put a stop to our kissing. The faster you pull away the more you need to hunt. Today it's your eyes. I thought you were hungry because your eyes are so dark this morning, but you say you aren't. Is something wrong?" I ran my thumb over the shadow under his eye and he turned his head to kiss my palm. I felt his icy tongue sweep across the crease and shivered.

"Not at all. I'm not thirsty but I am hungry." He looked smug.

"Hungry? Would you like me to make you something?" I was teasing him now, though I had no idea what the difference between him being thirsty and hungry could be. He ate nothing so it didn't make any sense.

"Very funny Isabella. I'm not hungry for food." He said it in a deep, gruff voice and I felt the instant jolt of desire pool between my thighs.

He slid his hands to my waist and gripped each hip firmly, twisting me sideways. I slid a leg on either side of him and straddled his waist, letting my legs dangle over the edge of the rocker. I had no doubt he knew of my arousal because his eyes got impossibly darker as he pulled me to him and devoured my mouth with his. His tongue invaded my lips and lapped at my teeth. I sighed heavily and let myself fall onto him. I threaded my hands into his hair and tugged it gently as I felt his palms cup my bottom.

I could feel his erection against my centre and I stifled a moan when he used his palms to pull me onto him more firmly. I could also feel something hard and sharp against the inside of my thigh, what the fuck was that? I took one hand from his hair and patted the front pocket of his jeans. It was a small, sharp square box. I pulled my mouth from his and sat back a little so I could see him better.

"Um, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" I laughed as I said it but his eyes widened in shock and he put his hands on my hips again and pushed me off his thighs so I now sat further back on his knees.

"You should get ready for school now. I'll make a quick sweep of the woods go home and change and collect the car. I'll be back by the time you're ready to leave, ok?"

"Ok. Did I say something wrong Edward?" I stood up and sat on the end of my bed.

"No Isabella. We just needed to stop, that's all, it's just a coincidence that you made your little joke at exactly the same time I was preparing to say stop. That's all. I'll see you in an hour or so all right my love?" he ran his finger across my cheek and smiled down at me. I returned his smile and nodded.

He was out the window and running before I had time to draw breath. What a strange coincidence. His reaction had been so strange. Whatever he had in his pocket was none of my business. For all I knew it was his keys. He'd over reacted that's for sure. Perhaps what he'd had in his pocket wasn't so innocent? I laughed at that, Edward never did anything that wasn't well thought out, calculated without being calculating. He was also very, very good at distraction. He'd covered his shock by turning the situation to his advantage. Mmm. I'd just been played. Like a fiddle. What a shit.

EPOV

Fuck. Bastard shit bloody fuck mother fucking fuck. Yep, that about summed it up perfectly. Fuck.

I'd forgotten about the box in my pocket and had let my lust rule my brain for the split second it took to spin her around so she could straddle me.

Of course she'd feel it in my pocket, you couldn't miss the bloody thing. Its one thing to have something thick pressing into her…never mind. The bloody box was obvious in my pocket because the edges were sharp.

I'm an idiot. I should've left it at home.

Fuck.

"_What the fuck Ed? What happened? What's the danger?" _Jasper was racing towards me down the yard as I came up the driveway from Bella's.

"No danger Jaz, sorry." I slowed from my run to a jog and met him mid driveway. "I've fucked up. Fuck." I spat. I ran my hands through my hair and cursed some more under my breath.

"What happened, what did you do? You're trembling, I thought we had wolf trouble." He stood watching me carefully, trying to calm me by absorbing my anger. I could feel a cool calm begin to envelop me and I nodded my thanks at him and offered my fist, which he bumped with his.

"Thanks Jaz. Shit. I so suck at being a teenage boy dude."

"I don't know, I thought you were doing pretty well. You went from freak to chic in forty-eight hours, that's pretty fuckin cool dude." He was laughing now.

"Yeah, that shit was easy. You change your clothes and get a hot car and everyone thinks you're James Dean. It's the other shit that I'm fucking up left right and centre." We were walking back towards the house now. I sat on the bottom step and he sat beside me.

"You mean with Bella? I thought that was going well too. The lust rolling off you two when you're together is pretty intense to say the least. I've always felt your feelings for Bella but I've also felt what she feels for you Edward, you've got nothing to worry about, you know?"

"I know she loves me Jasper. I don't doubt that. And you know I love her, it's not in question. Shit, this is embarrassing and hard to talk about." I really was embarrassed to have to explain what I was feeling with him. I didn't want him to tease me and I didn't want him to tell me to 'get with the times' like the others sometimes did. "If we are going to spend the night together this weekend, regardless of anything physical happening between us, I want her to know that I am committed to her, that I want her forever. I can't ask her to marry me yet, she's too young and this is all too new for her to make that decision yet."

"You know how I said that you and I were more alike than we had thought? Would it help if I told you that I understand why you don't want to go too much further with Bella?"

"What?" I practically screamed. I was so shocked that he knew what I was getting at without me having to say it. If Alice had been telling secrets I'd kill her!

"Calm down dude. Alice didn't tell me squat, I'm a guy, I know what you're going through. Let me explain, right?" He waited for me to nod and then he continued. "I knew I loved Alice the instant I met her in that café. I don't know how, don't really care how. I just did. I wanted her, I wanted to be with her. It made no sense but I didn't care. We fell into the physical side of our relationship right away and it was fantastic. Better than I'd ever hoped actually. It was like she was made specifically for me. She was everything I wanted. But I was like you Ed, I'd been bought up to be a gentleman. I felt the worst kind of shit for not offering her something more permanent before I took what she offered to me. It wasn't just the idea of a nice wedding for Alice to organize that made me marry her, I _had_ to marry her because she was mine in every other way already, except the one that mattered to me the most. In the eyes of god. Pretty stupid for a hundred and something year old vampire to give a shit that our union hadn't been blessed eh?" He laughed quietly to himself, lost in thought for a moment.

"I took her virginity, like you'll take Bella's and you want that to mean something. I get that. I don't know if you've thought about marrying her before but I know enough about you to know that you'll wrestle with the idea of having her before she's yours in every possible way first."

"It mattered to you that your marriage was blessed by god?" I asked.

"Yeah, it did. I knew it didn't matter so much to Alice though, so she did it for me mainly."

A soft flighty voice called out from the house then, "You tell yourself that Jaz, I did it for the pretty dress and the ring." And we all laughed at that.

I ran my hands through my hair one more time before I admitted, "I got my mothers' eternity band out of the safe last night and I have it in my pocket. She felt the box and asked me what it was. I hadn't planned to give it to her yet, maybe in a few days, maybe at the cabin, and I panicked and made an excuse and distracted her from it. I should've left it here but I wanted it with me, it was stupid. Now she knows I'm hiding something and it will all be ruined if I am forced to explain it. I should've just given it to her this morning when she found the box. Now its going to seem trite and an after thought because I've been caught out."

He seemed to think about that for a few minutes before he replied.

"Right, so you got caught with the box in your pocket? No big deal. She might think you're hiding something but all girls recognize a jewelers box when they see one, or in this case feel one, so she probably figures its something for her. It must be important to you too or you wouldn't have panicked and tried to distract her. This is fixable. Take her somewhere nice after school and explain to her why the ring is important to you. Give her the ring and let her decide whether she kicks your ass. You've got nothing to lose, right?"

He made good sense. I didn't have anything to lose. I didn't doubt what Bella and I had and I knew that me being caught with a gift for her wouldn't be something we'd quarrel over and I had no reason to be worried.

"Thanks. I'll do that. I'll tell her, she'll accept the gift, happily ever after right?"

"Right."

**BPOV**

The box was gone from his pocket when he collected me for school. I knew this because I pulled him tightly to me on the front porch and used my hip to feel for it.

The day had been fairly uneventful really, just another boring Tuesday at Forks High. My classes had ground on, morning tea had been animated and lunch had been amusing. Alice had instigated a twenty questions game designed to make Ben admit that he wanted Angela. It descended into hysterics because nobody would take the questions seriously.

As we headed out of the cafeteria Alice had asked if I wanted to go shopping with her and Rose after school, I was about to say sure – I wanted more books anyway – when Edward butted in saying we already had plans.

While we walked to our respective classes he asked if I would like to go with him to the meadow after school instead? I'd said sure thinking he was just saving me from shopping with Little Miss Visa.

Edward ran to the meadow through a light drizzle of rain, he set me down next to the rock where I'd asked him to visit me at night. We were almost completely under the protective cover of the forest here at the edge of the clearing.

I pulled myself up onto the rock and he took a position between my legs, his hands on my hips. He was impossibly handsome today in his long sleeved tee and low slung jeans. I wanted to take a better look at the cuff on his wrist but could tell from his expression that we were here for a reason, this wasn't a social visit so to speak.

"What gives, Edward?" I was smirking up at him through my lashes, knowing he just needed a nudge.

"Witch" he breathed down my neck as he lowered his lips to my ear.

"No distracting me this time Edward." I pushed him away and he grinned at me.

"I have something for you." He said it very quietly, almost in a whisper, I could tell he was nervous.

"Can I see it?" He nodded and took a small black satin pouch out of the front pocket of his jeans. Aha, the box was gone but the contents remained, sneaky sneaky Mr Cullen. He took my left hand and laid it open, palm up, on my thigh and placed the pouch in it. He left his hand on top of the pouch though.

"Before you see what's in there I want to explain to you what it means to me and why I want you to have it before we go away at the weekend, alright?" He had taken a small step backward, away from me, though I could still feel his legs between mine.

"Ok" I ran my thumb over the satin bag, I could feel the circular item inside it and knew it was a ring. My heartbeat doubled instantly. Edward reached down and rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip, making me release it from within my teeth.

"Don't panic Isabella, I'm not going to ask you to marry me, yet." The very pointed way he'd said 'yet' made my heart race faster, if possible. "I know you know it's a ring now. Please take it out, I'm dying for you to see it. You look and I'll talk, ok?"

I nodded and slid my finger under the flap of the pouch. I tipped the ring into my palm and held my breath. The first thing that struck me was that Edward wasn't speaking. The second thing was the weight of the ring itself. It was tiny but it was heavy, and it was beautiful. I rolled it around a few times in my palm and then I looked up at Edward. He was smiling down at me and his angels face was serene. I looked back down at the ring and slid my index finger into it up to the first knuckle so I could roll it around and see all of it properly.

It was gold and had a wide, flattish band. The band was covered in pitch-black stones that were set in a neat row round around its entirety. It was gorgeous, I loved it.

"This is for me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. It was my mother's eternity band. If you look inside it you'll see the inscription is still there."

I held the ring up to my eyes and read the faint engraving, 'Forever Yours'. I sucked in a deep breath and could feel the tears spring into my eyes.

"That's so lovely Edward. But I can't take it. It was your mother's, you should keep it with you."

I tried to put the ring in is hand but he shook his head pointedly.

"No Isabella. My father gave that to my mother the day I was born. He wanted her to know that he'd love her forever. When they died I inherited what was theirs. This ring is mine to give to you now. It means the same to me as it did to my father. It isn't usual to give this to you before an engagement ring or a wedding band, but I know we aren't ready for that just yet. Will you wear this now Isabella? I need for you to know that I'm yours forever. "

I looked up into his beautiful face and felt the tears spill down my cheeks as I nodded. He took the ring from me then and held my left hand in his and he slid the ring onto my ring finger, it fit snugly, as if it was designed for me instead of his mother. I looked down at it and choked in a sob. It was beautiful. He was mine, forever.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him over and over again.

He drew away from me and I dried my eyes on the back of my sleeve then went back to staring at my hand as the stones shimmered in the little amount of sunlight there was in the meadow. Edward came and sat beside me on the rock and he took my hand into his and ran his thumb over the ring, smiling to himself as he did.

"It suits you, you know?" and I nodded my reply. It did really.

"I love it Edward, thank you." I thought about the fact that I had nothing to give him to show him how I felt. I felt sad about that. "I wish I had something for you."

"You've agreed to wear my ring Bella, you've given me so much today already, I need nothing else." We smiled at each other and then returned to the ring. It seemed neither of us could get enough of looking at it on my hand.

"Will you tell me why you needed to give this to me before we go away this weekend? I'd like to understand that part."

"Aah. Well, that part is complicated. It sounded so easy to explain this morning but now that you're wearing it…"

"Did you practice this with someone Edward?" I giggled.

"Yeah, actually I did. I didn't mean to, but Jaz caught me before I came to collect you this morning and we got talking and he sort of had some good ideas and made a fair bit of sense, and well, it just seemed a lot easier then without you there to distract me."

"I'm distracting you? That's funny Edward. It's usually you distracting me." I giggled again, he was quite absurd sometimes.

"I must confess something so that what I want to say makes sense. The vision that Alice showed me, the one you guessed during our game the other night, there were more details, um, available to me than just what I let you guess."

"Like what?" I was interested now, I sat straight up and held my breath.

"Not too much more, I didn't see anything really. After Alice showed me the vision I asked her for a time frame. I'm not proud of that, I asked before I really had time to rethink what I was asking, I meant no disrespect to you Isabella. Alice told me that within the month, that there was snow on the ground when you'd be, well, when we'd be like that in my room."

"Ok. There's nothing wrong with that Edward. You didn't need to confess that to me. You could've just told me that."

"I know that now. It might seem confusing to you, but let me finish, you'll see where I'm headed soon enough." I nodded and he continued. "You agreed yesterday that I should reserve only one room at the resort for this weekend. I didn't want to assume what you wanted that to mean, but it did make me think about I wanted for us before we took that step."

"We don't have to plan anything Edward, I don't care if anything happens. I just want to be with you, if that means we sleep side by side like we do now and nothing happens for a year or more that's ok too. If it means we do something more that's ok too. I'm ready when you are, so when you're ready you'll let me know, I know that."

"That's not quite where I was heading. Let me try again. I have wanted to give this ring to you for a decade. I've wanted you to know how I feel about you before we go away this weekend, before what happens happens, or doesn't happen whatever the case may be. The two things are connected but I don't want you to think I expect anything from you this weekend _because _I gave this to you." He rolled the ring round and round my finger, his cool fingertips tickling the underside of my hand as they slid over my skin.

All at once it made sense. The old Edward was here with me today. The one that was born in 1901, the one who grew up to be a gentleman.

"Are you declaring yourself Edward? That's what it would've been called, isn't it? Declaring yourself to me?"

EPOV

"Have you been studying out of school Isabella?" I couldn't help the smug grin that came to my mouth then, it was obvious that she'd done some research into the social proclivities of the era in which I was raised. It was a most wonderful gift to me. That she'd bother meant so much to me. This beautiful girl had spent time learning about my time.

"You might have changed your car and stopped shaving but you are still the same Edward underneath, aren't you?" She giggled.

"You noticed huh?"

"Yeah, me and all the other girls in the school." She harrumphed and I crushed her mouth with mine.

"I suppose I am declaring myself, yes. I'm yours."

"I'm yours too Edward."

I had her home before Charlie arrived from his shift, but only just. I couldn't bear to let her go today. She was wearing a ring that I'd given her!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 – A test

BPOV

On Thursday morning there was a silver car in my driveway but it wasn't Edward's Volvo. I was waiting for him to arrive to collect me for school, I was early for a change, so I was sitting on the steps when this car arrived.

The tinted windows were so dark I couldn't see who was driving it. I'd seen the car before, in the garage at the Cullen's but I didn't know which of them it belonged to. I knew all about this car. I'd seen it on Top Gear. This was the car that Saudi princes bought because it was all bullet proof and flew like the wind. Gangsters bought these things, so did drug dealers. Why a Cullen would have one I had no idea. I was sure Jeremy Clarkson had said they weren't available yet and he was going to have to wait two years to get one himself, so how is it that one was sitting in my driveway now?

Then Edward unfolded himself from the drivers seat and strode to where I sat.

"Good morning my love." He swooped down and kissed my upturned face.

"Hey. Nice ride. Are we dropping baggies off to your crew on the way to school this morning?" I asked, laughing.

"Yep" he popped the p, "My boys are waitin for me to bring their shit." He was chuckling as he led me to the car and helped me into the plush leather seat.

"Mmm, gangster Edward. Me likes him." Alice giggled from the backseat and I turned and saw Jasper laughing into her side too. "Hey you two."

"Hi Bella. Gangster Edward huh? I could help him with that you know?" Alice was giggling uncontrollably now.

I watched him from the other side of the parking lot. He had a ring of boys around him like he was dispensing the gospel. Put him in a dress with some sandals and he could be the new Messiah.

I was giggling about that mental image when Alice joined me, grabbing me by the elbow and looking at my left hand as she came to stand in front of me.

"It's beautiful Bella." She beamed.

"I know." I ran my finger over the ring again and then put my hand back in my pocket. "How long have you known he was going to give it to me?"

"The night before, when he asked Carlisle to open the safe. I didn't see it in a vision though. I knew right away because he bought the box straight up to my room and asked me if I thought it was too old fashioned for you. I knew you'd love it as it was and told him so."

"Thanks Alice. Look at him will you? In his element." I pointed to where Edward was now showing about a dozen boys under the raised hood of the Guardian.

I'd learnt, since this morning, that it wasn't just a Mercedes, it was a 'Mercedes Guardian Isabella. This is a fine piece of engineering.' Blah blah blah.

He did look happy though, surrounded by his adoring fans. All day people had stopped him and asked him how he'd gotten hold of a Guardian so far in advance of the release date. He used a different answer each time and every single one of them made me laugh.

"My dealer got whacked last weekend so I figured I should protect myself."

"My Dad has just decided to run for the presidency so he bought it for me now that I'm gonna be the First Son, you know?"

"I did a job for the FBI and that's how they paid me, with the car."

"I'm really a world renowned cat burglar and I broke in and stole it last time I was in Germany."

"I'm really Michael Jackson's love child and the estate paid up."

"Bella said she wouldn't date me till I got a decent car." That one made me laugh hardest.

"It's nice to see him so happy. You've been so good for him, thank you." She leaned her head onto my shoulder and I smiled. "Did Charlie ask you anything after I spoke to him last night?"

Alice had called after dinner and asked if I could spend the weekend with her. Charlie had eyes me suspiciously but had given his permission anyway.

"He just wished me luck shopping with you on Saturday. I hate lying to him but I'm looking forward to going on the bike." I blushed scarlet as I said it. I knew it wouldn't be lost on Alice.

"That's a lovely colour on you Bella." She giggled, wrapping her hand through the crook in my arm as we walked over to where Edward was still holding court by the car. "I'll come pick you up after your dinner tomorrow night. Sorry for dragging Edward out of school tomorrow but we have to hunt. Well, they have to hunt, I wanted to shop but was outvoted."

"It's ok Alice. I expected you guys would be missing tomorrow. But how come you are going to collect me tomorrow?"

"Um, because Edward said he was too busy. Plus you're coming for a sleepover with me, not him." She pouted.

"Back up the train there Alice. Edward said he was _too busy _to collect me himself?"

"Mmm hmm. He and Carlisle have to stop in the city on the way back from the hunt tomorrow, so he won't be back in time to pick you up anyway."

"What's going on in the city?"

"No idea." She grinned and then she pulled me over to Edward and stood me squarely in front of him before she screwed up her eyes at him and he winced. Ok, so Alice knew something and Edward wasn't telling. I'd been played once this week already, didn't want to make it twice.

EPOV

"_Distract her Edward!" _Alice screwed her eyes up at me and I winced. We'd just talked about distractions the other day and now I had to do it again.

"_She wants to know why you aren't collecting her tomorrow. I didn't know what to tell her so I told her the truth, you and Carlisle will be in the city and wont be back in time. Sorry."_ She waited for me to nod before she flounced off to find Jasper.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and hugged her to me. I pressed a kiss onto her hair and bought her around to the front of the car where the ring of boys still stood. They were pointing and talking in raised voices about the innards of my car.

"A few more minutes love and we'll go, I promise." She smiled and nodded. She didn't seem upset or mad so I hoped she'd forget to ask me about tomorrow afternoons plans.

"_Hey filthy bloodsucker."_ I heard it so clearly above all the other mental voices it shocked me to my core. I turned in the direction it had come from and saw him for myself.

Jacob Black stood at the entrance to the schools parking lot beside a trail bike. He was smiling evilly and watching my every move. I couldn't hear the rest of his pack so I knew he was on his own. At least he'd turned up as a human, it was a small consolation.

"Isabella, get into the car." I didn't want to frighten her but I needed to be firm.

She looked up at me with wide eyes and I shoved her into the passenger seat, slammed the door shut and closed the hood to the car.

"Show's over for the day boys. I'll bring her again next week. Gotta run."

"_I see him too Edward." _Alice, Jasper and Rose all said the same thing at the same time.

"_Get home. I want a crack at him this time dude." _Emmett was already moving towards where Jacob had been a second ago. Now he sat astride his bike and kicked it to life. Emmett was hampered by having to move at a human speed but made good progress. He got to Jacob before the bike revved the first turn of the engine.

I walked to where Alice Jasper and Rose all stood, beside the BMW. Very quietly I said, "Emmett will follow Jacob as far as he can to La Push. I'm taking Bella to our house. Can you split up and go through the forest from the three other points of entry and see if he's alone? I can't hear anyone else but he managed to sneak up on us again just now, so you never know."

I waited till all three nodded then I walked, as casually as I could manage, back to the Guardian and revved the engine.

I used the rear view mirror to keep tabs on what was happening with Emmett and Jacob. I took one or two glances left and right to make sure that the others had gotten into the forest without too much notice being taken of them. Nobody had really noticed the altercation to this point and I wanted it to stay that way.

To the humans it just seemed as though I'd had enough of everyone gawking at my car for one day and had decided to go home now.

I heard no thoughts of ill will from anyone near us other than the wolf, and that would cease shortly if Emmett had anything to do with it.

I was out onto the open road before the first angry word was spoken, but I heard it clear enough.

"_I thought you'd learnt your lesson little boy?" _Emmett spat at Jacob's feet_. "You shouldn't play with the big boys, you'll get bitten." _Emmett laughed loudly and Jacob spun the wheels of the bike and tore off into the forest.

I knew that Emmett could easily outrun the bike, he'd be halfway to La Push before I had Bella to our home. I'd have to wait for an update.

"Sorry about that Bella. Did you see Jacob there on the bike?"

"Yes." She said it so quietly. I didn't think she was frightened, just a bit stunned.

"Emmett is giving chase. The others will be home soon too. There's nothing to worry about, he was there alone, again."

That concerned me. Why did he keep showing up alone? He couldn't hope to win against five mature vampires?

"Alice can't see him coming, can she?" Bella asked and I shook my head. "Is that why he's coming on his own?" I didn't understand the question so I asked her what she meant by it.

"Well, if he knows Alice can't see him coming then he probably knows about your gift too. If a heap of wolves turn up you're more likely to be able to hear their collective thoughts than if you only hear his single voice amongst hundreds here at school or whatever, right?"

I hadn't ever thought of it like that, but it made good sense. "That's a possibility Bella. Yes. I can see that might make sense to him too. He's testing us."

"I think so too. He's turned up four times now, but not really in a threatening way. At the mall he just spoke to me normally. He made no move on you, you didn't know he was there until you smelt him, _then_ you heard him right?"

"Right. Then at the dance I didn't know he was there till the others told me, he knew I would lose his mental voice in the crowd that day too. Shit."

"Today he knew to come at the end of the day when the parking lot would be full. If he'd bought the pack you'd have seen or heard them way before you did."

"Fuck. You're right. He could've attacked and I'd have been blind for the first few seconds, until I smelled him. Fuck. This is not good. He's a clever prick, that's for sure."

She sat there giggling. Giggling was probably a hysterical response. Right?

"Why are you giggling, I didn't think it was funny."

"I'm not laughing about Jacob, that shit scares me witless. I'm laughing because you're so hot when you swear, you don't even realize it."

"Minx."

"Guilty."

The only flaw in Bella's logic regarding Jacob was his visit to her home. There was no cover of mental voices there to distract me from his presence, so he couldn't have wanted to use that as a way to test me. It was possible that he had been there innocently. He could've been there with his father, who was a friend of Charlie's, or he could've been there simply because it was on his way to our home. It didn't seem like a coincidence though.

The others were waiting for us when we arrived at the house.

"He headed straight home to La Push. He knew I could outrun him on that piece of crap bike so I can't figure out why he didn't phase and take me on. After a few miles I let him go ahead, he had no intention of engaging with me so I let him go to see where he'd go and who would be there to greet us. There was no welcoming committee and the rest of the pack didn't come to meet me at the boundary line. I don't get it." Emmett was shaking his head.

"I didn't hear or see anything the whole way down the western boundary line Edward. Their scents are there, but still in the same places that they have been patrolling as normal. Nothing new." Alice reported.

"I got to the river before I smelled the first hint of mange dude. It doesn't even look like they are patrolling the eastern river boundary now. The scent was weeks old, they won't be coming at us that way." Jasper offered.

"The north was clear too. I followed the edge of the highway on the way back too, to make sure nobody had doubled back behind us, but there was nothing. He really was alone. Stupid kid." Rose spat.

We sat around the dining table and Bella outlined her theory. Everyone immediately agreed that Jacob was using the holes in Alice's vision to test me.

"I don't know why he was at Bella's house though. That's what worries me now. Now that I know that he's testing me this way I'll keep better watch for him in a crowd from now on. But I want to know why he was scouting her home."

"If he's using Alice as a kind of shield to sneak up on us Bella's house would be a good place to do it. There is usually only one of us there at a time with her." Rose made a good point.

"I guess the question now is, is he there for one of us or for Bella?" Emmett said it softly and with real sadness in his voice.

**BPOV**

I leapt up out of my chair and flung myself at Emmett. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

"I promise no mongrel dog will hurt you Smella." He crooned as he hugged me.

"Thanks Em." I went back to sitting beside Edward and he took my hand in his, idly rolling my eternity band through his fingers. It was comforting, however mindlessly he did it.

"After tonight Bella will be with us for the next few days anyway, so there is nothing we can change until after that. We'll work something out over the weekend and try to work out what he wants." Jasper looked over at me and smiled.

"Right, well, I'll take you home now Bella. Charlie will be wondering where you are soon." I nodded at Edward and said my goodbyes to the others. Alice hugged me in the driveway as I got into the car.

"I'll be there to collect you as soon as the last bell sounds Bella, don't panic, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Alice." And we were off.

Edward drove much faster home than he normally would have. He didn't want to give Charlie any reason to punish me, not when I needed to be at the Cullen's as much as possible now. So our goodbye was brief this time. He kissed me firmly inside the car, knowing the tinting was too dark for Charlie to see us even if he stood a few feet away from the car, and then he walked me to the door.

He took my left hand into his and kissed my fingers, rolling the ring round as he did.  
"I'll be back later on. I love you, so very much." And then he was gone.

~Esme is with you now, so don't worry so much. Don't worry about packing anything for tomorrow, I've got you covered. See you at 3, Alice xx ~

That was the message that was on my phone when I went up to bed that night. I looked out of the window and searched for tiny Esme, out there alone.

How could I go away from my home for three days and take nothing? What if I didn't fit what she packed for me? What if I hated it?

~Bring nothing. It will fit. You will love it all. I promise. A xx~

Now that really was funny. I had my very own psychic fashion Nazi stalker!

I was about to reply to her when my phone beeped.

~I am not a Nazi nor am I stalking you. I'll tell Edward that you are fantasizing about having him in the Aston if you bring a single thing with you tomorrow. Love you, A xx~

Holy shit! Busted!

~You win, I bring nothing. What about food? ~

While I waited for her reply I got ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and changed into my favorite t-shirt and boy shorts. I got back into my room and put my toiletries bag on my dresser when Alice poked her head into the window, scaring the shit out of me. I must have jumped ten feet in the air.

"We have doors you know Alice?" I said, putting my hand over my heart to calm myself.

"It's eleven o'clock Bella, do you really want to explain to Charlie why I'm arriving to gossip with you at that hour during the week?" She flopped herself down onto my bed and crossed her legs daintily.

"Good point. Let me get into bed before you start Alice, I have a feeling this might take a while, yeah?"

She shifted off the bed while I got into it and then she sat back down on the edge, hanging her legs over the side.

"You know, I could do your room for you one day. A bigger bed, some new curtains. A rug? Esme would love to do it with me, we could go to the big Décor store in Seattle one weekend and get ideas."

I waited till she finished the sentence then I coughed quietly, hoping she'd get my point.

"Oops, sorry. I forget you hate all that stuff. Once you live with us you'll get into it a bit more though. Edward's room is so male, we'll be able to fix that though."

She said it so casually that it made me squeak.

"Alice, how far ahead can you see?"

"It depends. When decisions are made I can see where they lead, the outcome of certain things depend on more than one decision. Why?"

"Do you really see me living with you all, at your house, one day?"

"Oh, of course I do Bella. You're going to be my sister. That's an easy one. Edward loves you and you love Edward that means the outcome is you live with us, easy. Do you want to live with us, someday?"

"Oh yes, I want that. Can I ask you a couple of things while you're here Alice?" I was embarrassed to ask but I couldn't ask her while Edward was around and we rarely got a chance to talk on our own.

"Better make it quick Bella, Edward has caught wind that I'm here and he's on his way." She chuckled.

"OK. Have you had a vision from this weekend?"

"About anything specifically Bella?" She was toying with me now, making me squirm.

"You know perfectly well what I want to know. Will it be ok Alice? Will Edward be ok? What if I'm not enough for him?" I bit my bottom lip between my teeth and steeled myself for her answer.

"Too late, we have company. We'll talk more about it tomorrow after school before big ears here gets back, ok?" She nodded towards the window and Edward poked his head through it, grinning.

"OK, break it up you too. Don't listen to her Bella, she knows nothing about anything. It's all smoke and mirrors. She gets her 'visions' (He used his fingers to make the quotation marks) off the internet. I busted her on the David Copperfield fan site the other day downloading instructions on how to predict lottery numbers." He came into the room and ruffled Alice's hair. She swatted at him futilely and he planted a big wet kiss on her cheek.

"Eww, gross Edward. God you're a pain!" She hissed at him, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. She turned to me and said, "You can have him. I'll see you after school Bella." And with that she was back out the window and gone.

"You heard her Edward, I can have you." I put on my widest smile and sat up in the bed.

"Hmm. That does sound appealing. What would you do with me though?" He asked, mirroring my smile. He slipped under the covers next to me and sat up against the headboard with me, looping an arm under my shoulders and taking my left hand in his.

"I am sure I could think of a few things I'd do with you Edward. I'd have you shouting 'stop' in seconds if given the chance."

"I don't doubt it." He said huskily.

"Did you send Esme home just now?" I was trying my hand at distraction. I didn't relish the thought of having to sleep on my own all night if I relegated him to the rocker before I fell asleep.

"Yes, she ran home with Alice just now. There is no need for you to worry about them while they're out there, you know that yes?"

"I just hate that they have to give up their time to watch over me."

"They do it willingly. It's not something you need to worry about Isabella. What drivel was my sister filling your head with before I arrived then?"

Oh I see Captain Distraction has arrived at the party. "We were having a text war actually, before she turned up here. She told me not to bother bringing anything on our trip away. I thought that was a bit weird, I kept asking her what the plan was but she turned up here and changed the subject. I actually forgot to ask her should I bring my own food, or at least some cash to buy some when we get there. Will you ask her for me in the morning please?"

"Nonsense. Alice has packed for us all, it's all already in backpacks and ready to go on the bikes with us. I have us booked into a fully equipped cabin at the edge of the forest so you wont need anything there. I'll make you breakfast before we leave, we'll stop for lunch on the road and we'll have your evening meal at the cabin. Same on the way back on Sunday. Nothing for you to worry about, see?"

"Ok, so just cash for buying lunch on the road, and my share of the cabin. Alice can stop at the ATM for me on the way home tomorrow, right?" It had been ages since I'd used my bankcard for anything other than groceries, I thought there was a bank in the main street I could use.

"You're being utterly ridiculous now Bella. You don't have a share in the cabin, I have booked and paid for it. You won't be needing cash to buy your meals because I will be buying them. Please, stop worrying about these things. I do love it when you bite that lip like that though."

He leaned down and took my bottom lip out from between my teeth and sucked on it himself.

EPOV

I had managed to distract her but it wouldn't last, I knew that.

She would fight me at every turn with regard to possessions and money, I knew that too.

I returned to her bed in the early hours of the morning. I knew I had to leave her today, I had to hunt before we went away for the weekend. It was the only safe thing to do, knowing I'd be with her every moment from tomorrow afternoon onwards. The others would be able to hunt out there, during the night, while Bella and I were in the cabin.

She stirred a little when I slipped back into the bed, my cold skin made her jump slightly when I took her into my arms, but she soon returned to sleep.

I took her hand into my own for the hundredth time and admired my ring on her tiny finger.

The irony that the stones were as black as my eyes lately was not lost to me.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 We have to talk

EPOV

While I lay beside Bella I turned all the conversations I'd had today over in my head, looking for clues, trying to work out if I had heard Jacob arrive sooner. I hadn't.

What I did remember clearly though, was Alice and Bella's conversation before I'd arrived.

I had heard the conversation fully, even though I'd only shown myself at the very end. Alice knew I was outside long before she told Bella I was on my way. She wanted me to hear what Bella had asked.

I knew that Alice had told her about her visions, that she saw Bella living with us one day. I was glad she left out the details of how that came about. I didn't want Bella to wonder if she would have to be cold and dead like us in order for it to happen.

I had gotten frustrated when Bella started asking if the weekend would be ok. I had had to fight my rage when she'd asked if she was going to be enough for me. I'd pledged myself to her yesterday, branded her with my ring, and told her I was hers. What more could I do to make her see that I wanted her, only her, that she was all I'd ever wanted? That I wanted her forever more?

I had kept a careful watch at school to see if anyone noticed the ring she now wore. Of course my family had, they knew I was going to give it to her because Alice had seen it and I had told Jasper personally. None of the other students had noticed and I was grateful. I doubted her friends would understand the significance of the ring and I was fearful they would tease her about it.

Perhaps I had not gone far enough? If she was concerned about whether or not she was going to be enough for me perhaps I should put more serious thought into asking for her hand?

It might be difficult, or at least awkward, to convince Charlie, but that was an obstacle I was willing to face to make it happen. I knew Renee had a say in it too but felt that Renee would be more of an ally than Charlie, he would be the key to it. I would have to work hard to get Charlie onside for it. Renee would agree because she ultimately wanted Bella to be happy, Charlie would disagree because he thought she was too young and bound to repeat his mistake.

She would be eighteen soon, a few months, she could legally marry me without Charlie's consent then anyway. I wouldn't like her to have to do that, I'd much rather do it with his blessing, but if need be we could stand united and make it happen that way.

I would ask Carlisle's advice about that tomorrow on our drive to the city. I was a little apprehensive about that. After I had imprinted on Bella I had taken some steps to ensure she would be well taken care of should anything ever befall me, leaving me unable to take care of her myself. Legally her name was on everything I owned, along with mine. She didn't know that of course. But should something ever happen to me she would be contacted by my lawyer and made aware that I had provided for her.

Carlisle and I often took trips to the city to change or make new arrangements with regard to our assets, but this trip held a special significance, for us both.

Carlisle was going to the city to collect Bella's Cullen crest. He wouldn't tell me what he'd had made but I knew that it was now finished and ready for him to collect. Esme had designed it, with his guidance, and I was eager to see the finished product. I knew Carlisle would not give it to her until after she was changed or we were married, whichever came first, so I knew it would be a while before either of us got to see it, but I wanted to, very much.

While Carlisle collected his secret piece I would be in conference with my lawyer. He was a horrible, pug nosed little man who smelled of mould and dirt. But he had a brilliant, if underused, legal mind and I put up with him only because he was expendable if the need ever arose for him to disappear. It helped my purposes that he drank heavily and had several mistresses strewn about town with which I could threaten him. He'd never questioned me again, after I laid _those_ particular cards on the table at one of our many meetings.

I wanted to avoid grand gestures where Isabella was concerned. She rarely enjoyed being given things, even small things. I had managed to divert her attention from the payment of the cabin and sundries just now, but she would put up a fight over the slightest transaction normally. I had to fight her to buy her lunches in the cafeteria every day and she had protested loudly that day at the grocery store when I'd paid for the cake ingredients. Though I had been surprised that she'd accepted the eternity band so easily. Perhaps she had been looking for just such a declaration from me herself?

I was determined to give her access to everything I owned, whether she would accept it or not was the question.

Now that Bella and I were a couple properly I wanted to set up accounts and have cards made so that she could access cash if she needed it. I needed to transfer cash into those accounts so she was ready to go if she ever needed anything.

I also needed to arrange travel documents in her own name should she need to flee for any reason. Carlisle had false documents ready but if Bella needed to leave without us, I hated thinking of it but it was something she may need to do one day, she needed to have her own documentation to get her wherever she needed to go.

There were also properties and assets that needed to be transferred into her name solely now. She was a registered owner on everything of mine already, but there were certain things I wanted to be hers and hers alone now that we were together. My childhood home in Chicago was one of them. A nice family lived in it now of course, but I had held the lease since my parents' death, the house having passed to me when my father had succumbed.

I had no intention of ever living in it and I doubt it would hold any interest for Bella either, but I owned it still and I wanted it to be owned by my family for as long as possible. If something were to happen to me I'd be happier knowing that Bella owned it and it could pass from her to her heirs when she died herself.

Of course that might change if she were to change, but for now I didn't want to entertain that thought.

There were other properties and a few pieces of jewelry I wanted to be in her name as well as a portfolio of investments that were for her benefit. They generated a solid amount of interest and I wanted her to know about them and have access to those funds.

Every member of my family had prepared documents for Isabella and I had them in a file in my room. I would take them with me when we went to the city tomorrow and give them over to the lawyer. There were some letters, deeds and documents of which I had not delved. None of us had descendants to pass things on to and Bella was the end of the line for us all, so I knew that the others had wanted to leave things to Bella should we perish for some reason.

As a daughter to Esme and Carlisle and a sister to the others she was provided for by them all, despite my having left everything I owned to her already. We did that for each other, should something happen.

While we were visiting the city I would also make a trip to my bank and arrange a line of credit for Isabella to use at car dealerships. I wanted her to buy something that she liked, but also something that was safer than her truck. She would fight me on this, vehemently. I would attempt to convince her without an argument but was fully prepared to argue if it came to that too.

Bella's ridiculously outdated cell phone and laptop also needed my attention. I had a list of replacement models in my breasts pocket and I intended to purchase new ones at an electrical outlet I knew of that was close to my bank. She would fight me on this too, though a little less than she would the car, I was sure. Perhaps we could come to some arrangement, make a deal, as she was so fond of calling it.

By extension I felt that Renee and Charlie were also my responsibility and I needed to make further provision for them. Several times over the years I had helped Renee without her knowing. She was fairly lax when it came to financial matters and it had been easy to endow her with the necessary funds to ensure Bella had what she needed. Renee was sometimes prone to forgetfulness and often the household bills went forgotten completely. I knew Bella worried about it so I would often just pay them, or put the money into Renee's bank accounts and leave the bills out for her to see so she remembered to pay them herself. She never questioned this and I was happy to do it.

Charlie was different. He neither wanted nor needed anything other than those things he already had. He paid his child support religiously to Renee and saved the rest. His bills were meticulously paid each month and he spent hours balancing his chequing account. That made it more difficult to help him because he didn't need helping.

I had tried before now to come up with some way to do something for Charlie without him knowing, but as yet I'd not discovered how or what to do. I hoped that one day an opportunity would show itself and I would be able to make Charlie happy.

The sun was coming up slowly over the trees, the low buzz of Charlie's alarm clock was slowly waking him up and I knew he'd pad out into the bathroom in the next few minutes. Bella had another half hour to sleep before her alarm would sound. Charlie's routine very rarely deviated from the norm. He showered and shaved, changed into his uniform. He ate his cereal or toast quietly and mentally wished 'kiddo' a happy day on his way out the door. Today was no different.

Only today he added a minor variation to his mental departure.

"_Have a great day kiddo. I must remember to check with Dr Cullen that all the kids will be supervised this weekend."_ I grinned to myself. He was a good dad. I'd make sure that Carlisle or Esme phoned him before the day was out to reassure him that Bella would be well supervised this weekend.

When her alarm went off she slapped it with her tiny hand and groaned, stretched and sat up. She nodded towards the bathroom and headed off with her bag and robe.

I made myself comfortable, looking forward to her returning to my lap.

It was going to be a long day without her today. Nothing as bad as the thirty-two hours from last weekend, but bad enough that I knew her scent would bother me tonight when I saw her again.

I would drop her at school this morning but wouldn't see her again until after dark tonight when Carlisle and I returned from the city. So I had better get my fill of her before then.

BPOV

Now Friday's officially sucked ass. In particular Friday's where the Cullen's ditched school. I could further quantify it by saying that any Friday where I had Trig with the delightful Jessica and Lauren closely followed by Gym then Geography with no Alice were going to be officially the worst days of my school life.

There was no way to avoid B1 and B2 – not the bananas, the biatches - in Trig, and no way to get Mike Newton to leave me alone in Gym.

I had nobody to whinge to in Geography with Alice gone so I was forced to sit in a row all on my own, being Nigel-no-mates used to be appealing, now it was just sad.

I'd had a couple of small text messages from Edward and Alice during the day but nothing since lunch. I knew that Edward and his dad would be in the city now, which meant that Alice was on her way to come get me when this infernal class was done. Thank god, I hated being here without them.

~How was lunch? So boring here. Miss you, B xx~

I hit send and waited for a reply. My phone was switched to silent mode so I put it in my pocket and waited to feel the vibration. The battery was nearly dead but I figured I'd get a few more messages out of it before I plugged it in at the Cullen's. I hoped Alice would get my joke about lunch, I knew they'd gone hunting today.

It shook in my pocket a few minutes later.

~Tasteful joke, get it? Tasteful? On my way now, see you soon. Miss you 2, Axx~

I guess she got the joke. I laughed quietly and put it back in my pocket. Fifteen minutes to go, I _might_ make it.

Oh you have got to be kidding me?

I was sat on the picnic tables waiting for Alice to collect me, I hadn't seen either the Volvo or the Aston when I realized I didn't know what Alice drove exactly anyway.

I knew now. She sat behind the wheel of a bright, and I mean really bright, yellow Porsche. She beeped the horn once to get my attention though it wasn't necessary, it wasn't like I'd not seen her arrive. The entire school had noticed.

Catcalls and whistling was what I heard as I got into the passenger seat and Alice roared off out onto the open road.

"Nice car Alice. So demure. Dainty even. Suits you." I laughed.

"Thanks, I like it. Would you like to drive? Edward never lets you drive his cars but I'm not worried. You can drive it if you want?" She glanced at me but I shook my head no.

"That's ok Alice. I'll survive without the experience, thanks."

"I thought you could use it like a test drive, you know, for when you go for yours?"

"Huh?" What was she on about now?

"Oh come on Bella, you can't enjoy driving that truck of yours? Edward thinks you'll go for an Audi or a Saab but Emmett and I think you're more of a Porsche or Lambo girl."

"There is nothing wrong with my truck, it suits me just fine. Why are you all discussing what I drive anyway?" this was crazy, I didn't even know what a Lambo was!

"Well, you'll be a Cullen soon and Edward wants you to drive something safer at first, so we've all taken bets on what you'll choose. He thinks the Guardian would be good for you but realizes you might want something more feminine. If you go with an Audi TT you could get a soft top, they look ok. But the new Lambo is brilliant. Plus I'd win the bet, so you'd be my favourite sister." She grinned from ear to ear but I was utterly lost.

"Why would I be choosing a new car Alice? I don't want a new car, I don't want a car, I have the truck. Nothing wrong with the truck. I hope part of the bet was that you'd all get your money back if I refused a new car because I won't be getting one." I folded my arms over my chest and huffed.

She mumbled something about me taking that up with Edward as we pulled into the driveway of her house.

It felt weird being there without any bags knowing I wouldn't be going home for another three days. I didn't even have a toothbrush! Did psychic fashion Nazi stalkers know that humans needed toothbrushes and something to sleep in?

"Oh please Bella. Give me a little credit. Like I'd forget a toothbrush?" she rolled her eyes at me and held the front door open for me.

"Soz Alice." I said sheepishly, feeling like it was her that could read minds, not Edward. How many of our future conversations had she already seen? Should I just concede every single one of our arguments now?

"Not all of them Bella, but some you have no hope of winning. Come on, Esme wants to feed you." She laughed, dragging me by the arm towards the kitchen.

"Hello dear. So nice to see you. Have a seat, I've made something special for you. Help yourself." Esme pointed to the counter where a dozen homemade cakes stood on silver plates. Holy crow!

"Wow Esme it looks like a professional bakery in here. Did you make all these yourself? Oh look at the sugared flowers on that one, they are gorgeous!" I sat at the counter and looked over the cakes.

"_Thank you_ Bella." Esme beamed at me, holding her hand over her heart like I'd seen her do at Edward. I didn't know what it meant so I just smiled back at her.

She handed me a knife and I cut a thick slice off the nearest cake. It was easily a foot high and it had soft butter colored icing all over the top and sides. There was a group of sugar flowers in the centre on the top and I pinched one and put it on my plate with my slice. Esme pushed a glass of milk towards me on the counter and I took my first bite. It was heavenly and I told her so.

"That's so lovely of you to say Bella. Since you made your cake with Edward I've been watching Ace of Cakes to see how it's done. My first few were terrible, they wouldn't stay up straight and the icing was lumpy. But I kept trying. Does it taste nice dear?" She was bent over the counter, resting her chin in her hands, watching me eat.

"Oh it's glorious Esme, really it is. The icing is divine, so creamy. How did you get the cake to be so dense but so light?"

She jumped back and started clapping her hands like Alice did when she was excited. "Oh that's so sweet of you to ask. I got Edward to beat the hell out of it like he did to yours. Do you really like it?"

I laughed so hard at the mental image of Edward sitting at the kitchen bench beating a cake for Esme, cake mix flying out of the bowl as he whipped it, icing everywhere. Oh god. Icing everywhere. Edward covered in icing, I could lick it off him.

"Are you alright dear? Your face has gone completely red, does it not taste right?" Esme was hovering beside me now, concerned that the cake was horrible.

"No, its great Esme, really great. I just had a brain fade, that's all." I smiled at her but she looked at me like I was some sort of alien.

"What a strange turn of phrase. Brain fade. I like it." She giggled.

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I had to remember to turn the ringer back on and plug it in to charge before we left tomorrow.

~Are you at the house yet? Are you alright? E xx~

Oh how sweet. I didn't think to let him know I'd arrived, but in light of our little wolf problem I could see that he'd be worried. He'd told me once that he could hear the family's thoughts from a few miles away, so I knew he wasn't anywhere near to coming home yet.

~Arrived a few minutes ago, am busy tasting your cakes. Delicious. Icing makes me gooey. Yum. Miss you. B xx~

I finished the last of the cake and told Esme thank you. She said I should go on up to Alice's room, she was waiting to show me what she'd bought for me to wear on the trip away. I rolled my eyes and Esme giggled.

Halfway up the stairs my phone vibrated again.

~Gooey Bella sounds delicious. I will taste when I return, which should be within the hour. Miss you too. Love you, E xx~

Jesus Christ why did that sound so hot? I didn't know what excited me more, the idea of Edward tasting me or that he'd be here within the hour? But I thought I could make the distinction if I tried really, really hard.

~Are you hungry today Edward? ;) Wish me luck, about to see what Alice has bought me. Sigh. See you soon. Luv u 2, B xx~

EPOV

"Is everything alright at home son?" Carlisle asked, not taking his hands off the wheel or his eyes off the road.

"It is. Bella is there with Esme and Alice now. No problems." I smiled to myself.

Carlisle rarely spoke out loud when it was just he and I running beside each other. But here in the car we could have a proper conversation without needing privacy from the others. It was nice to be able to talk with him with impunity

"Good. I'm glad. Did you get everything done you needed to in town?"

"I did, yes. Did you collect your parcel?" I was grinning, knowing he'd not show me the piece yet.

"You know I did. And no, you can't see it." We both laughed at that.

"I wasn't going to ask." I pinched my nose with my fingers and thought about all I'd managed to arrange today. I wasn't looking forward to the arguments I knew were coming my way because of it.

"What is it son?" Carlisle spoke out loud and shook me from my thoughts.

"There is so much I want to give her, do for her. She won't let me do any of it, I know it, and so I'm going to have to argue with her over it. It's so frustrating. I never thought I'd get to this point and now that I'm here I don't think I'll ever get to the next one."

"That's not just you and Bella, Edward. That's all relationships. They are in constant flux. They shift from one point to another as they evolve. Perhaps start of with something small? Did you get the cell phone you wanted?"

I took out the small box that was at my feet and held it up so Carlisle could see it. "Yes. I don't think she will put up too much of a fight over this though, hers is slowly dying anyway. The laptop might be considerably harder to convince her of." I tapped the new computer in its box at my feet and put the cell phone back with it.

"She accepted the ring without a fuss, didn't she?" He asked.

"She did, but I have a theory about why that went so well. You know I gave it to her because of what might happen this weekend, so I thought that perhaps she might just have been looking for just such a declaration from me herself."

He nodded carefully and I was encouraged to continue.

"Bella and Alice had a conversation last night that has been bothering me. I know I shouldn't have listened, but I did. Bella was asking Alice if she could see how our weekend away would go. Would we have a nice time and such? But she also asked Alice if she thought she was enough for me. I haven't asked her about it so I can't be sure, but I suspect she thinks she is somehow not equal to me."

"That sounds like it might be a logical assumption, but you should be careful here son. The workings of a woman's mind are intricate, better men than you or I have tried to decipher them before and failed." He huffed.

"I had hoped that now she was wearing my mothers ring and she knew that it was a symbol of my commitment to her that she would feel _more_ equal to me, _more_ secure about the depth of my feelings. Instead she seems less so and I don't know what to do to change that."

"This is still quite new to her Edward. You've had a lot longer to think about this than she has, so give her some time. Let her spend some time with you, with us, and come to love us as we love her. She will see that she has a place with us, that she is our equal, soon enough. She really is remarkable. So brave. Heart of a lion that one."

"Indeed." I agreed with him. She was brave. Sometimes to her own detriment though.

I was starting to hear thoughts as we came closer and closer to the outer limits of Forks. We would be home in a few minutes and I'd have her in my arms. I sighed and ran a hand over the documents in my pocket. I had been looking forward to tonight, to having her under my roof for the whole night, but I wasn't looking forward to the conversations I knew we must have.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 – Welcome to the family

BPOV

Alice's bed was strewn with clothes of every type, colour and design. There were shops at the mall that didn't have this array to choose from, and Alice was now telling me these were all mine!

"You can wear these on the bike tomorrow, they're soft and pliable but look killer hot. They'll breath though so you won't get sweaty and horrid." She handed me a pair of jeans that felt like they were made of suede but they were so soft.

"Pick one of these tees to wear with it and I'll put the rest into your bag for Sunday." She laid out a dozen t-shirts, all in different colours, and I pointed idly to the first one in the row. It was blue. That's as good as I got, I picked a blue one. Alice set it aside and put two of the others into a backpack that sat at her feet at the end of the bed.

"Right. That's tomorrow sorted. I've got another pair of those jeans in black so I'll put them in for the return trip. I've already got your nighttime things in the bag, so we don't have to worry about any of that for now. All we need is something for you to sleep in tonight. I'll get that stuff, you scoop all this up and put it on the sofa there, give us a bit more room." And she flounced off to collect another dozen carrier bags that lined the floor in her closet.

I hadn't gotten a word in for the last hour. I knew she meant well but I just didn't care what I wore, it all pretty much looked the same to me anyway. She tried at one point to show me the difference between Sass and Bide jeans and some Colorado ones. I nodded as she pointed out the stitching and pocket detail but if asked now I couldn't tell you which pair were which. That's not to say that I didn't appreciate the effort she had gone to. Or the expense. I would need to use most of my savings to pay for all this. It would eat up my book money and then some. Maybe some of my college fund too!

I knew Edward wouldn't be too far away now and I just tried to hang on until he came to rescue me.

I scooped up armfuls of the clothing and plonked it down onto the sofa by the windows.

Alice was upturning carrier bags and I saw a mountain of wispy lace and string appear on the bed. I cringed when I saw the price tags. Rule out the college fund, this was a car and a mortgage all rolled into one.

"Pick something Bella. Everything in here will fit you perfectly, just choose something you'd be comfortable in." She threw things up into the air and let them fall where they may. One after the other bikini briefs, thongs and bras landed on the bed. I didn't think any of it would make me comfortable. I caught sight of a pale plum colored baby doll nightdress that looked like it might cover more than the knickers and camisoles would and I scooped it out from under a frightening looking leopard print corset.

"Ooh, I knew you'd like that one. There are matching knickers in here somewhere. I'll put them in the bag when I find them, keep that for tomorrow night." With that she tugged it out of my hand and put it into the backpack. Great. Now I'd have to wear that with Edward tomorrow night.

Alice was stuffing knickers and bras into the backpack and I took the opportunity to find a decent pair of jocks for me to wear under the jeans tomorrow on the bike. There was no way I was going to sit on a motorbike for four hours in a thong held together with dental floss. I grabbed a plain pair of boy legs and stuffed them into the pocket of the jeans by the side of the bed.

"I'll just wear one of the t-shirts to bed tonight Alice. I usually just wear those at home anyway."

"No way. You have a prime opportunity here Bella. If you want to keep the new and improved Edward you are going to have to encourage him to stay. The old, middle aged Edward loved you in chaste tees and sweats. The new Edward should get to know the new Bella, don't you think?" She winked at me and tossed me half a square inch of lace. "That will do nicely."

It was a pair of black lace panties and a matching camisole. As far as things went they weren't the worst of what I'd seen in the pile, but they weren't exactly modest either.

"Let me finish up here. Why don't you go downstairs now, they are coming up the drive now, look?" She pointed out her window and I could see Carlisle's Mercedes coming up the drive.

I ran to out the door and was about to race down the stairs. I stopped at the top step, turned and ran back into Alice's room. I raced over to her, hugged her tight, kissed her cool cheek and said, "Thanks sis" and took off down the stairs again.

I could still hear her chuckling to herself as I flung open the front door and launched myself at him. He had only reached the top step when he caught me. He caught me by my waist and flung me up into his chest, burying his nose in my hair. My toes couldn't even reach the ground, but I didn't care. He bent his head and kissed me solidly on my lips. I wound my hands round his neck and clung to him.

"Good evening Bella, lovely to see you as always. Yes, thank you, it was a pleasant trip. Our hunt went very well, the bears were particularly tasty. Yes, I can see that the weather has been awful, no matter, tomorrow it will be nicer. I'll put your bags in the living room Edward." Carlisle laughed through the whole speech as he passed us on the front porch, lips locked together. I blushed from head to foot but didn't break our kiss.

EPOV

"I missed you so bad baby." Her breath caught as I said it, so I knew I hadn't imagined it the other morning, she liked it when I spoke like this.

"Me too, me too."

I kissed her once more and then suggested we at least go into the house.

My bags and boxes were lined up against the sofa where Carlisle had put them. I went to them and collected them and then I motioned towards the stairs. Bella nodded and we went up to my room.

I put all the boxes on the carpet at the foot of my bed and put the folder of documents on the floor next to my sofa. Then I took her in my arms again. My throat burned from her scent, this many hours away from her was always a risk, but I was in good control having hunted this morning with the others.

"How was your day love?" I moved us so that we were sitting on the sofa, me lying back, Bella between my thighs, her back to my chest.

"I've never been so bored. The only interesting thing was Alice picking me up in a bright yellow Porsche."

"I'm sorry you were so bored. I'll try not to ditch again if I can help it, weather permitting." I was placing light kisses into her hair and twirling her eternity band through my fingers as we spoke.

"You'd think it would've gotten better when Alice sprung me but it only got worse. She has spent a fortune on clothes for me for this weekend. You should see it all, it's everywhere in her room. There won't be anywhere left for me to sleep it's so full of carrier bags." She laughed and I felt the vibration through my own chest.

"You won't be sleeping in there Bella. Jasper sleeps in there with Alice." I hadn't realized she'd not worked this out yet. I knew she knew they were married though.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Where will I sleep then Edward?"

"Here of course." I pointed to my bed.

"But won't Esme and Carlisle think that's a bit weird?"

"Bella I'm not seventeen and they aren't really my parents. I'll leave you to sleep on your own if you're uncomfortable though. I guess it would feel a little odd for you. But I promise you nobody thinks anything of it, nobody will assume anything if you sleep in here with me in the room. We do that every night at your house remember?" I couldn't work out why she was embarrassed.

"I know that Edward. It will just be a bit odd for me this first time, that's all I guess. Everyone will _know_ that we are in bed together. I mean, they can hear us, cant they?" She was so sweet when she blushed. I could feel the heat of her embarrassment coming off her in waves, it actually warmed my skin where I touched her.

"Yes they can hear us Bella. But I promise you nobody is actually listening. You get used to it after a while, the lack of privacy. You are in the unique position of not being able to hear _them_. What I would've given for that for the past 80 years!" I laughed loudly and I heard a cacophony of abuse ring out from the house as my family scoffed at me, which only made me laugh harder.

"I suppose I'll have to get used to it, wont I, if I'm going to live here one day." She said it very quietly. She was also holding her breath. She was testing my reaction to her statement.

"Yes. If you're going to live here with me one day you will have to get used to certain things." If she protested or made a joke out of this I would leave my documents in the folders and pick another time to talk to her about them. If she seemed happy with what I'd just said I'd push her a little.

She seemed to think for a moment and then she drew in a long breath before announcing clearly, "What else will I need to know about?" Good girl Bella, you didn't let me down.

It was my turn now to take in a deep, calming breath before I continued. "I am glad you've asked that Bella. There are a few things I'd like to tell you about, some I need to ask your advice or opinion on. Is that ok, will you talk with me about this for a little while now?" _Please say yes, please say yes. _

"Yes. Let's talk about some things now. Can I start though?"

_That _caught me by surprise. I expected to have to fight to get her to even consider having the conversation, now she wanted to begin it!

"Yes of course." I wound my fingers into hers and held her hands in mine. She made no move to shift positions so perhaps she'd feel freer to discuss important things like this, not face to face, so I stayed put.

"I don't want to argue so I've thought about it and you can buy me a new car when the truck finally dies, but not before, ok?"

"Ok." What else could I say? Alice had obviously tipped my hand for me and I was left with nowhere to go. Bella had actually offered me exactly the deal I was looking for anyway, so one nil to Edward for a change.

"Oh, that was easy enough. Shall we go turn for turn?" She seemed pleased that we'd come to an agreement without coming to blows. I was too so I agreed to go turn for turn, though I'd need fare more turns that she would tonight!

"While I was in the city today I picked you up a new cell phone. Yours is nearly dead and I hate the idea of you being stuck somewhere because of a faulty phone. Will you accept it from me please?"

"Ok."

That was easy. Two nil Edward. "Thank you. I'll transfer your SIM card and your contacts while you're asleep. Your turn Bella."

"Tomorrow, while we are traveling, will you please let me pay my own way for the meals, at least? There will be plenty of time for you to pay my way in the future, I'm sure, but will you let me do this just this once, please? I'd like to contribute in some small way to the trip. Alice has bought all my clothes and things and you've booked and paid for our accommodation, I'd really rather contribute than to just be bought along."

I was less happy with this request but could see no harm in it. I'd hate it when she handed over her money in the cafés along our route but I would be sure to make it up to her in kind later on. Two one, Edward.

"Ok. I can see this is important to you, I can live with that." She murmured her thanks and said it was my turn again.

"I want you to be able to work here while you are here, school work and emails to your mom and your friends and you can't do that with your computer at Charlie's. I bought a new laptop that you can take with you anywhere and be connected to the Internet and do your assignments. Will you accept it from me please Bella? I want you to be comfortable here."

She seemed to tense up at the suggestion and she took a few seconds longer than she did about the phone but eventually she sighed and said, "Ok." Three one, Edward.

"Thank you love. It's a beauty, you're going to love it. It'll be so much faster than yours."

"Don't push your luck Edward." And she laughed.

"Ok. I'll keep my smugness to myself. I do believe it's your turn Isabella."

"This one is more of a request, not a demand. You can say no if you want to, ok?"

I was intrigued so I agreed that I would say no if it was something I couldn't do for her.

"It's a bit silly. But, can you, before we leave tomorrow, would you not shave please?" She held her breath again as I took in her words. I tried so hard to not show how they'd affected me but I just didn't have that much control.

I grabbed her roughly in my hands and threw her across my bed and lowered myself onto her and smothered her with my lips. I groaned into her mouth when her tongue came to meet mine at her parted lips. She licked across my bottom lip and I took her tongue between my teeth and bit down softly. She echoed my moan and I felt her shiver all over.

I let my hand roam the length of her torso, from her hipbone to her shoulder, the other held her head in the palm and pressed her harder into my mouth.

She responded by lifting my shirt from my back and running both her hands up the skin on my back and shoulders, raking her nails across me as she went.

I pulled my mouth from hers and rasped into her ear, "You make me so hot Bella." She showed me what my words did to her by raising her hips off the bed and grinding them into my very obvious arousal. I slid my free hand down over her behind and down to the curve of her knee, pulling her hip into me harder.

She sucked in a breath and I took the opportunity to take her earlobe into my mouth, suckling on it, loving the way she sucked air over her teeth letting me hear her pleasure.

"Tell me what you want Bella." I sighed into her ear.

He fisted my hair in her hands and pulled my mouth to her throat. I laved at her warm skin, tasting her, making good on my promise from the text message earlier today.

"Lower Edward." She said hoarsely into my hair. If my heart could've skipped a beat, now would be the time that it would.

I used my teeth to pull aside the collar on her shirt and I began laying soft kisses on the skin above the swell of her breast. She arched her back towards my mouth in encouragement. I knew what she wanted, she wanted me to put her nipple in my mouth. I didn't know if I could do it without losing control of myself but was willing to try.

I sucked the pooled venom into the back of my throat and forced it back down. I nuzzled her right nipple with the tip of my nose, over the material of her shirt to make sure this was what she wanted of me.

She groaned and arched herself into my face. I sheathed my teeth with my lips to protect her and cupped my mouth over her nipple. I felt it peak into a little bud and the skin pucker as I slid my tongue over it through her shirt. She whimpered and her hands stilled in my hair. I stilled with my mouth over the nipple, giving myself a second or two to come to terms with what I was about to do. I reigned in my desire to bite and fought back another mouthful of venom. I slid my tongue across it again and she cried out a little. She was writing underneath me now, raising her hips into me then rolling them across my length to increase her friction. I slid my hand up her side, under her shirt and I felt the muscles on her ribcage tighten as my fingers went higher and higher upwards.

I bit down on her nipple so lightly, so very carefully, with my teeth, careful not to break her gossamer thin skin, while I flicked her other nipple with my fingertips between her bra and her shirt.

She whimpered again and moaned my name. I was obviously doing something right, she didn't stop me and she kept my mouth clamped down on her breast by holding handfuls of my hair in her fingers and pushing me down onto her hot flesh. I was close to the limit of my control now.

I could feel myself leaking into my boxers and new that if I didn't stop this soon I'd not only be mortally embarrassed but I'd hurt her in my desperation to taste more of her skin. I wanted to bite her, not to release her sweet smelling blood, but to give her pleasure. I couldn't allow that to happen. There was no way I'd be able to handle going through with that particular fantasy right now.

"Please Edward, touch me." As she said it she curved herself into me and bucked her hips across my straining cock. We both sucked in a gulp of air at the sensation. The friction was agonizingly wanton. The harder she pushed against me the faster she moaned and the more pungent the scent of her arousal became.

I covered her nipple with my mouth again and sucked a little harder, taking as much of her breast into my mouth as I could, without letting my teeth graze her skin. I suckled until she cried out again. At the exact moment the sound left her throat I pulled the lace cup of her bra aside and rolled her other nipple between my icy fingertips.

"Oh yes. That's so good."

I could feel the growl building in my throat as I lapped at her through the sopping wet material. I felt her skin rumble with it as it broke out of my mouth and onto her flesh. She bucked up towards me again, pressing herself into me, I was loving the way her wet centre fitted up against my now aching prick.

"You feel so good Bella, so so good."

She freed her hands from my hair and ran them down over my neck, down my back and over my ass, pulling me into her again and again. As she pulled me she pushed herself into me, mimicking how it would actually feel to be move within her. My head swam with the knowledge of that.

She hooked a finger into the belt loops at the front of my jeans and used me as leverage to put a few inches of distance between our centers. I sucked in a hiss as her hot skin left me but blew it back out in the next second as she wound her hand down between us and cupped me in the palm of her hand.

"STOP." I leapt off her, tearing her t-shirt with my fingers as I rushed to the other end of my bedroom, chest heaving. She scrambled back up the bed until she was sitting crossed legged, she seemed to be desperately sucking in great gulps of oxygen. She ran a hand through her curls and sighed, blowing the air back out through her pursed lips.

I could see the wet mark around her nipple where I had just had my mouth and had to turn away and face the window to curb my perverse lusts.

I paced back and forth across the width of the room for a few moments trying to come to grips with what my brain wanted me to do. I leaned against the cool window, resting my head on my folded hands and sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella, I had to stop. Don't read anything into it, please."

BPOV

"I'm ok Edward. I knew you'd stop soon enough. Can you come here, sit with me?" I patted the bed beside me hoping he'd come and lie back down with me for a bit. I didn't want to rush him but I didn't want him to obsess over anything either.

My heart was still pounding in my chest and I felt a little silly sitting there with a giant mouth mark above my tit, but I wanted Edward to be ok more than I wanted to change my shirt.

I knew I was pushing it by touching him but I hadn't been able to help myself. I'd been shoving myself up against him for ages and my need for him just got the better of me. We kept making progress, every time we went further than we had the last. I wasn't scared of going further, I wanted Edward, completely. I just wasn't sure how to make that happen without him regretting it or thinking it wasn't right because of my age or lack of experience.

I vaguely recalled that there was a house full of vampires downstairs who had just heard every single sound that came out of my mouth. Oh Christ. What had I said? I'd asked him to touch me! Shit. Now they all knew I'd started it. Holy fuck they all knew I'd asked him not to shave, how embarrassing.

Edward was still pressed up against the glass wall, head in hands. He would be over thinking it all again and if he didn't join me soon we'd have to begin at the start, again. I didn't want that so I asked again, softly. "Baby, come on, come sit by me. Let's finish our discussion."

He turned towards me and I saw his beautiful face light up into my favourite lopsided grin. He strode towards the bed and scooped me up into his arms, sat himself back down on his sofa and put me between his legs, as we had been before all this started. He clasped my hands in his, taking the band on my finger between his, he kissed me once lightly on the top of my head and said, "Right. I won't shave in the morning. Now it's my turn, yes?"

I nodded and it was as if the last hour hadn't happened. He agreed to not shave and we moved onto the next point. We were getting good at this.

He undid one of his hands from mine and reached down under the sofa and pulled out the yellow legal document folder he'd bought home with him this afternoon. He laid it across my knees then tucked his hand back into mine.

"I love you Isabella. You mean everything to me. There are so many things I want to do for you, so many things I want to give you. And I know you said there is time enough for all of that later, I need you to know a few things now. Can I tell you about some of the things in that folder Isabella?"

"Um, ok." My heart was racing again because I didn't know what he meant.

He tapped the folder with his knuckles and I prized it open with my fingers. I held it open and he drew out the first document.

It looked official, with one of those red wax seals on the bottom of it like you see in the movies, when the knight reads out the official decree naming the bad guy.

"There are several of these in this folder Isabella, you can look through them whenever you want, but this one is the one that is most important to me. This is the deed to my family home in Chicago, where I grew up. As a family we own hundreds of properties all over the US and continental Europe, but this one is important to me personally. I have transferred the title over to your name Bella, you are my family now. If you choose to stay with me you won't be capable of passing it on to anyone else, but I want it to be yours anyway. It's what would have happened had we met while I was human. I'd have married you and you'd have been made over this house on our wedding day. Please say you'll have it."

I could tell from the emotion in his voice that this was very important to him. The way he spoke of it made it sound like his most prized possession. So whilst my normal reaction would be to reject it as too much or ask him to reconsider or hold off I simply nodded my head. He was making himself over to me in the most basic of ways. He was sharing what he had, with me. I could feel the tears welling up and I let them fall over our clasped hands in my lap. He kissed the top of my head and put the paper aside. Then he reached into the folder and took another.

"I know I should give you a turn now love, but I really need to finish this now, alright?" I nodded again, I had nothing left to ask anyway.

"This is for you. It's a letter of credit for you to use to buy your car. You take this to any dealer you want and you pick anything you want and I'll take care of everything else, alright?" I nodded, he kissed my head again, took another page out and began again. "This is a notary document, signing over my assets to you. Should anything happen to you my lawyer will find you and give you all the information you'll need to gain access to it all, alright?" Same routine, I nod, he kisses and draws another page. I tried not to breath, it was all too much but he had a full head of steam going and was obviously determined to get this over with.

"On Monday I'll take you into town and you can hand this over at the bank branch there, ok? They'll give you a bank card and a passbook for this account. This is your account Bella, not mine. We have been investing in your name since, well, since I met you that first time, and this account holds all the proceeds of those investments. This is purely yours Bella, not ours. This is for you to do with as you choose. Give it away, squander it, share it, hoard it, whatever you like. I've tried for years to figure out a way to give some of it to Renee and Charlie, so if you think of something go ahead, its yours now. Is that ok Bella?"

I couldn't take this all in. "What do you mean 'we' have been investing? Whose we Edward?"

"The Cullen's Bella. I told you everyone here thinks of you as family. You've been part of this family for a long time, we were just waiting for you to catch up is all." He laughed lightly and I smiled uneasily. This was all a bit surreal.

"The bank will have ready your credit card also. It will be accepted all over the world so don't hesitate to use it whenever you like. There is no limit so don't worry about that, I'll take care of all that. This is my money Bella, which now becomes your money as of today. So I don't want to hear any bullshit about not wanting to use it. You wear my ring, so you can spend my money. I will be checking to make sure you're using it too, so don't just put the card away. Alice is busy thinking of ways to help you spend some of it, so it shouldn't take you long to get used to using it with her around." He laughed again and I grunted in response.

He took a small envelope out of the folder and put it in my hands.

"In there are keys. Keys to this house, the house in Denali and a key for my cars in the garage here. There is a pass card for a safety deposit box, I have another so you can put that one away, don't feel the need to carry it around. The box is at the bank and you will need to sign a card there on Monday so that you can access it whenever you need to. This is important Bella, so I need you to remember this part. I don't want you to store your passport and birth certificate in that box Bella. Should you need to leave in a hurry it wont always be convenient to go to the bank to access it. Do you understand that part?"

"Yes Edward, I understand." It was all I could say. My head was swimming with details, so many details.

"Good girl. Carlisle has a false passport ready for you to use should you need it but I had another made in your real name and I collected it today. It will stay in the safe here, with ours, until you need it. But should you need it for anything and be unable to have Carlisle open the safe I want you to go to my lawyer, he has another. He is in the city, the details of where to find him are on a card in that envelope. I need you to either memorize the details or put the card somewhere safe. Now I need you to hop up love, this next part is a practical lesson." He chuckled.

I let him take the folder off my lap and I stood beside the sofa while he put the papers back into it and put the folder on his desk. He took my hand and led me into his closet. On the floor under the hanging rail at the back was a small black square box. It was metal and had a key lock on the top of it. Edward took my hand and motioned for me to kneel beside him on the floor in front of it. He took a small silver key out of his left hand and turned it in the lock of the box, I heard the lock snap undone and he lifted the lid.

He took out a sheaf of papers and a small black satin pouch.

"This is where you come if you are stuck Bella. In here are my personal papers. My passport, birth certificate, identity documents. Should you ever need to prove who I am, or was, in order to get at anything I own this is where you come. If something happens to me and for some reason we are separated, you come here and take this box with you when you flee. Will you promise me that?"

"Ok." I didn't want to have this conversation. I'd only just found him I didn't want to think about losing him. I was shaking my head and he put a hand on my wrist.

"I'm sorry love, I know it's too much to take in at once, but I need to tell you. I need there to be no secrets between us, ok?"

"Ok Edward." I felt dizzy. I was hungry and so very tired now. I wanted this part of our relationship to go away now. The part where I had to contemplate how to run without him. How to flee the country without him by my side. How to survive on my own. I put my head in my hands as the sob ripped through me.

He pulled me into his lap and let me cry. I drenched the front of his shirt with my tears and I clung to him as I sobbed. I couldn't put into words what I was feeling but I think he knew.

"You've done so remarkably well beautiful girl. I understand how much this part hurts, but I have to tell you it all. It's better this way. A little tiny sting of hurt now and then a lifetime of love, I promise." It sounded so much better when he put it into that perspective.

"Thank you Edward." I choked out, drying my eyes with my sleeve.

"What for darling?" He questioned me, his brows knitted together over his nose.

"For trusting me with all this. For saying you'd love me for a lifetime. For everything. I love you so much." I buried my head under his chin and hugged him tightly. He retuned my hug and I heard the papers and the satin bag hit the bottom of the box and the lid slam shut.

"You are more than welcome Isabella. Now, lets get you something to eat and into a hot shower. We've got a big day tomorrow and I personally can't wait to see you in a leather jacket."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 - Need

EPOV

Bella sat on a stool at our kitchen counter eating what I was led to believe was very good pasta. Esme was enchanted, watching Bella scoop up the gelatinous 'pasta'. I excused myself and went to find Carlisle.

"_Come in."_ I hadn't even reached the door to his study yet.

I took up position behind the visitors' chair and rested my hands on the back of it.

"She took it better than I'd hoped she would. A few tears at the end, when I told her where to go and how to get there should I perish, but that was to be expected I think. Normal reaction. All in all she took it remarkably well."

"I heard. You did a good job. Very logical and rational. I can tell you we were all holding our breath there for a bit." He was smiling to himself and I could imagine which point he was referring to.

"Yeah, well…" I ran my hand through my hair and shuffled my feet, my eyes on the laces, "I got a bit sidetracked there in the middle but I think I recovered well."

"I'd rather like to bump fists with you right now, but fear I'd look an idiot if I did." He sat back in his chair and roared with laughter. I leaned over the desk and held out my fist, like I did with Emmett and Jasper and waited for him to bump me.

"Come on dude, don't leave me hangin." I laughed.

He stretched his hand out towards mine and bumped my fist, chuckling slightly as he sat back. "Very strange custom that, but it fits the situation nicely sometimes."

"I've got to go and see Rose for a second, but I'll see you before we head out in the morning, ok? And thanks again for the support Carlisle." He waved me off and returned to the huge volume on his desk.

I found Rose sitting cross legged beside Emmett's bike. She had grease and oil smudged up one side of her face and her hands were as black as coal.

"Hey." I said, running a loving hand over my own bike.

"You talking to me or your machine?" She laughed.

"Both, I guess." I joined in the laughing.

"What's up?" She asked, standing and leaning against the bike so she was facing me.

"I need a favour." She eyed me curiously. I never, ever asked Rose for favors. Nobody did really, unless it concerned cars.

"If you've got another dog shaped dent in your car Ed you'll have to wait till after we get back on Sunday, I've got Emmett's bike to service and then Jasper's before we leave in the morning, I'm full up."

"No, it's nothing like that. But it is car related. I know you'll think this is the very antithesis of all you stand for, but would you go round to Bella's house while she's asleep tonight and kill her truck?" I said it quietly whilst looking at my feet. I knew it was a shitty thing to ask and it was a shittier thing to do to Bella, but I hated that truck and wanted her in something safer as soon as possible.

Rose burst out laughing and put a greasy hand on my shoulder. "Sure Edward, I'd love to do that for you. But if she finds out, it wasn't me, right? I'll shop you to her at the merest hint of blame, you got me?"

"Sure, sure. That's a fair deal. Thanks Rose. I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." Before she'd finished the sentence she was back on the ground, spanner in hand, servicing Emmett's bike.

I looked at my watch on the way back to through the backdoor, wondering what is a reasonable time to kidnap Bella and take her to my room.

"_You're going to be in soooo much trouble when she finds out, and she does find out Edward." _Alice was thinking as I took the seat next to Bella at the counter.

I shot Alice a grimace and turned my attention to Bella.

"Would you like to go to bed now Bella?" I tried to choke the words back into my mouth as soon as they came out. Oh my god. It sounded so utterly filthy. I looked across at her and she was scarlet, the blush rising up her chest, rapidly settling across her cheeks. Esme was giggling quietly, having turned her back to us and busying herself at the sink with the dishes. Alice actually had to leave the room she was laughing so hard. "That didn't come out how I meant it to, forgive me Bella, that must have sounded very rude. I'll start again. Would you like to have a hot shower, change your clothes and prepare for sleep now Isabella?" Good Christ man, you fucked that up royally.

Bella threw her head back and laughed loudly. "It's ok Edward, I knew what you meant." She continued to laugh as she put her dishes in the sink and kissed Esme lightly on the cheek. "Thank you Esme, it was delicious. I'm going to go upstairs now, so I'll see you in the morning. Night."

"Good night dear, sleep well." Esme said over her shoulder. She was still laughing at me and I rushed out of the kitchen, pulling Bella behind me, as fast as I could without looking back.

I stood in the doorway to my bathroom and ushered Bella inside. "There are clean towels there under the basin and Alice put a toothbrush and some other things in that bag there for you. I'll be in my room so if you need anything call out. Um, I'll leave you to it." I backed out of the room and swore under my breath. Jesus Christ, she'd been in my bathroom before, shit she'd used my shower before. Why was this so hard now? So hard. 'That's what she said!' Fuck. Now I was doing Emmett impressions in my head!

"Edward?" I spun around to see Bella standing in the doorway that separated my bedroom from the bathroom. She had a strange, nervous look on her face.

"Yes?"

She looked down at her feet and in a small voice she said, "You said if I needed anything I could ask you?"

"Of course, anything. What do you need, I'll fetch it for you." I stepped towards the door that led back onto the landing, preparing to run to get what she was missing.

"You." It was the tiniest voice I'd ever heard her use. She was beet red and she rocked on her heels nervously back and forth, waiting for me to say something.

I crossed to where she stood and took her hands in mine, "You want me to shower with you?" Surely that's not what she meant?

"Sort of. Come in here with me, let me explain?" She tugged at my hand and I followed her into the bathroom. I leant up against the vanity unit and she stood between my thighs, her head tucked under my chin, I could feel the heat radiating off her and knew it was her nervousness and embarrassment that had caused it.

"Tell me what you want Isabella. I'll give you what you want, but you need to tell me first. I can't read you love and this is new for me too. Tell me what you want and I'll do my best to give it to you." I tried to keep my voice steady as I said it but I was sure it came out in a jagged rush.

BPOV

Now that he was here, in the bathroom with me, I didn't think I could go through with it. Alice had put the idea in my head earlier this afternoon when she'd said that I had a prime opportunity. If I wanted the new Edward to stay with me I needed to keep encouraging him to act his age, our age. Opportunities didn't present themselves very often for us, so I wanted to strike while the iron was hot. And it was seriously hot right at that moment.

I took a big, deep breath in and said, "We don't have to get naked, but will you shower with me? If that's too much for you to handle, I'll understand. I just want to feel closer to you. I thought this might make a good intermediate step on our way to, well, to other things. You know?" Fuck this was hard. Huh. That's what she said. Shit, now I was channeling Emmett in my head. Fantastic.

He drew away from me momentarily and lifted my chin with his finger. He bent his head down and placed a row of soft kisses along my jaw, he drew his tongue across the corner of my mouth before he brushed his lips across my cheekbone and then into my hair. "I can't promise I'll be able to handle that Bella, but I am willing to try. Promise me you won't get hurt feelings if I need to step out without warning?" He said it very quietly, reverently into my ear and I nodded.

I stepped out from between his knees and took my jersey off. I slipped out of my shoes and socks and took my jeans off, folding them into a neat pile at my feet.

Edward kicked off his shoes and socks and threw his jersey on top of the pile. He kept his jeans on. Under his jersey he wore a black tee. Today it was a 'Pimp my ride' shirt. I wondered if he even knew what that was?

"Why are you giggling?" He asked. I startled because I didn't realize I had giggled.

"Oh, it's your shirt. Have you ever watched Pimp my ride?" He shook his head and I laughed again. I didn't think so.

He scowled at me and leant over in front of me to push the pad to turn the shower on. I remembered that the little display would say 'wait' for a few seconds as it heated up and I giggled again.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head but kept my thoughts to myself. No need for him to know I was making the correlation between the display and our code words. He'd think I was insane, or a nymphomaniac. I still hadn't Googled the opposite of that word yet, perhaps I can use my new laptop to look it up later?

"Alice put a bag of things on the vanity for you there. I have my soap and shampoo in here already, I assume she's bought you some and they are in there." He pointed to the cosmetics case on the bench.

I unzipped it and grabbed the toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner out of it. I'd use Edward's soap this time.

"Got everything?" He asked as he took the items from me and lined them up on the little shelf built into the wall under the shower head. I nodded and he stepped back and let the door swing shut.

He put his hands on my shoulders and asked me earnestly, "Are you sure about this Bella?" I nodded, unable to speak at that moment. He kissed me on the top of my head and stepped back away from me. He pulled his tee off over his head and reopened the door and stepped under the stream of water, jeans and all.

Oh god he was beautiful. His chest was lean and taught. His hip bones were divine, delving into his jeans at a disturbingly acute angle. I'd never felt so inadequate in all my life! He was perfection personified and I was frumpy Bella Swan.

"You can leave it on love. I won't mind." He said from the shower.

I shook my head no. This was Edward, my Edward. I had nothing to fear and everything to gain. I had plain black panties on and when I removed my t-shirt I stood in them and a plain black bra. I told myself this was no less dressed than I would be at the beach had I ever worn a bikini, which I never had, having only ever gone to the beach with my mother or Charlie.

I tossed my shirt onto the pile and stepped into the shower. Edward stood at one end of it under a jet of water, his black eyes wide. He had his hands at his sides but I could see his fists clenching and loosening in a steady rhythm. He was either nervous or this was already too much for him. Until he said wait or stop I'd assume it was nerves.

The warm water was so nice on my hot skin. I tipped my head back and let the water drench my hair. It was always longer when it was wet because it was so heavy the curls pulled out of it. I could feel the ends of it touching my back where the elastic of my panties started. When I looked at Edward again he had his eyes closed. He would get out soon, I was sure of it. This was going to be too much.

I took two steps and closed the distance between us. The enormous shower seemed smaller than it had last time I was in it and I knew that was because it was now filled with my lust and Edwards thirst. I reached for his clenched fist and sucked in a breath at the contrast between the hot water streaming down my back and his icy hand in mine. I held his hand and slowly bought it to rest above my left breast, where my heart beat was strongest. If he could withstand that in this close proximity he would be able to stay with me in here a little longer, I thought.

"Do you feel how fast it's racing Edward?" He nodded, eyes still closed, fist still clenched.

"That's for you. You do that to me." He nodded again, his eyes remained closed though his fingers splayed out and rested against my collarbone.

"It beats for us both now." His eyes opened wide and he drew in a breath over his teeth, a soft hissing sound escaping from his parted lips.

"Is this ok for you? Do you need to leave?" He shook his head, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Is it worse in the hot water, for you, Edward?" He nodded and tilted his head to the side, giving me a cross between a grimace and a smile.

"If I use the soap will it lessen my scent for you?" I said very quietly. He seemed deep in thought and I didn't want to startle him.

"No." Rasped out of his throat and he grabbed my wrist with his free hand. "I want to wash you." Oh my god. Oh my god.

All I could do was nod. If I tried to speak it would come out wrong, so I nodded. That worked just as well.

He used the hand that was spread across my collarbone to push me backwards in the direction of my end of the shower. When I was standing under the far ends shower rose he lifted his free hand and hit the button for the rainwater shower head to come on. When it did he turned off the shower rose that I was standing under, then he spun me around and stood me under the rainwater rose. He turned back to the little shelf and took some of my shampoo into his hands.

He bought it to his nose and breathed in deeply, a low rumbling growl coming out of his throat. 'Strawberry, like that fucking cake.' He muttered half under his breath with another groan.

He moved past me and stood behind me. "Tilt your head back." He said at my ear, making me jump.

I let my head fall back a little and then I felt his wintry fingers massaging the shampoo into my hair. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever felt. I could feel my nipples pebbling inside my bra and knew that my panties were soaking wet too, and not from the shower. The combination of soapy bubbles, hot water coming down from the ceiling mixed with the coldness of his hands, I was lost. I was sighing often and loudly as he rinsed the bubbles from my hair, then reached for my conditioner. I watched him take some into his hands and smell it, like he had the shampoo. I tilted my head back when he was behind me again and he rubbed the silky liquid into my scalp. He rubbed in concentric circles from the base of my neck up towards my forehead, and then back again. It was mesmerizing. I was lost in the sensation of his hands on me, in my hair. Luxuriating in the feeling of utter relaxation he gave me. He ran his hands the length of my hair and squeezed out the conditioner before tipping my head back slightly and moving me under the flow of the water. He used his fingertips like a giant comb and untangled my hair as it lost the conditioner.

I stood upright under the rainwater rose and felt my hair slap against my back.

"Thank you" I whispered, knowing he'd hear me no matter how softly I said it.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes." His voice was harsh and raspy. I knew if I turned to face him his eyes would be onyx black and his pupils would be dilated. I stood still under the water not wanting to break the spell he'd just created.

He past me again and went back to the little shelf. He rubbed his soap through his palms and made a lather, then turned to me and stood squarely in front of me. He dipped his head and kissed my lips softly before asking if I was ok with this?

"Yes Edward, I want this." I whispered.

He came around behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. I drew in a breath and waited for him to continue. He waited a beat and then moved his hands along my upper arms, rubbing soap into my skin. It smelt like he did of a morning, a sweet spicy scent that made my mouth water and my knees get weak.

"Raise your arms." It wasn't a question but I complied. I did want this.

Edward ran his hands from under my arms to my hips and back again, scooping across my belly as his fingers followed my curves. I shuddered and he sucked in a breath as I did.

He bought his hands up over my ribs and to the underside of my bra and then back down over my ribs. With each pass of his hands I shuddered harder, my back up against his chest now. I could feel the erection in his jeans against my butt crack, every pass of his hands he shoved it against me a little harder.

I moaned loudly when he dipped his thumbs into the waist of my panties and I felt him still against me. "Wait" he said softly into my ear. I tried to calm my breathing and lowered my arms to my sides. He didn't remove his hands from my stomach so I stood very still and waited.

Soon he resumed running the soapy bubbles across my belly, pressing himself into me as he allowed his fingertips to trace along the edge of my panties. He didn't draw back this time, he'd stilled once or twice but he didn't pull away or ask me to wait.

I hissed when he withdrew his chest from my back and I felt the hot water stream over me again, replacing his cool skin. He knelt behind me and sat back on his heels.

He put his hands on my upper thighs and ran them the length of my legs, from crotch to ankle in one sweeping movement. I moaned and squeezed my thighs together tightly. He'd be able to tell how aroused I was from his position and I was a little embarrassed.

"I know baby. It's ok, I want you too. This is how it's supposed to be." As if he read the thoughts in my head he crooned this slowly and I nodded, completely at ease again with what we were doing. He was right. This was how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to be aroused, I was supposed to be wet, and he was supposed to be able to tell. Just as I could tell he wanted me when he stood up and took me in his arms, spinning me around to face him.

I slid my arms around his waist and held him tightly. He pulled the strands of hair off my neck and lapped at the water as it ran down from my hair to my shoulder.

His icy cold tongue made me shiver as it traced the curve of my neck. I sunk my nails into his back as he drew my ear lobe into his mouth and suckled it.

"You are so very beautiful Bella." He whispered into my ear and I shivered. "Your skin is so warm, so smooth." He kissed me again near where my ear meets my cheek and I pushed myself up against him harder. "Your scent is magnified in the hot water." He snaked his tongue into my ear and I sucked in a deep, deep breath. "Your taste is stronger in the water too. I want to taste more of you Isabella." I melted against him, tugging his hips towards me harder using his belt loops. He groaned into my ear as I wound my fingers into his hair and tugged him harder against my neck.

EPOV

Nothing could prepare me for her scent in the hot water. It was matched in intensity only by her taste. She now smelled of my soap and strawberry shampoo and I wanted to devour her. My throat had all but closed over with agony with her hot skin in my hands, with my lips on it I was suddenly very grateful that I didn't require the hassle of breathing oxygen. I couldn't have mastered my control _and_ remembered to breath at the same time. How the hell did human boys do this?

I had her head in my palms, tilted right back, giving me access to her neck, throat and ear. She was moaning softly as I sucked her hot skin into my mouth.

My jeans were now painful, or rather my straining cock inside them was now painful. I wanted to take them off, but I needed to keep them on in equal measure. With Bella pressed up against me like this I could do nothing but groan against her ear as she pushed and pulled us together.

I was letting her take the lead, not knowing how far she intended to push us tonight, and I was grateful – not for the first time – that she seemed to know what to do. I was flying blind. Moving purely on instinct. I knew the mechanics of how it all worked, of course. I'd done two medical degrees, I knew Biology. What I didn't know anything about was intimacy, real physical need. Bella seemed so much better at knowing what I wanted. Couple that with knowing what she wanted from me and I was completely at sea. When I asked Bella to tell me what she wanted it wasn't a gentlemanly offer to take things as slowly as she required them to go, it was more about me not having any idea how to instigate sexual contact. I knew about kissing and I knew about holding her in my arms but that is where my expertise, or lack there of, ended.

So when Bella marched us backwards, tugging on my jeans, until her back was against the cold glass at the far end of the shower I knew who was driving this bus. Bella was. I'd have done anything for her in that moment. The realisation that she knew not only what she was doing but also what she wanted was so powerful I gasped into her ear. She pulled away slightly and I looked down into her smoldering eyes.

"We can wait." She whispered.

I shook my head and then took her bottom lip between my teeth, tugging her lips open before I pushed my tongue into her open mouth. She moaned as my tongue found hers and I pressed myself into her harder. I was being so very careful not to push too hard, touch her in a way that would mark her, but I was becoming more and more aware of a need to do just that.

I wanted to mark her to make any other male within a three hundred mile radius sure that she was mine, only mine. I wanted a visible, tangible record of our love.

As I kissed her I traced my fingertips up her arm and reached behind my head for her hand. I bought it between our bodies and rested it between her chest and mine. I fingered the eternity band and knew that I had already marked her, not permanently, but she wore my mark already.

I drew back slightly, looking down at her upturned face, her lips swollen from my kisses and hissed 'mine'.

She closed her eyes and I felt her shudder before she looked up at me and said, "Always." I took her mouth again then, hungry, desperate kisses. I held her hand in mine between us still but she tugged hers away from mine and ran it down my chest. She swept it across my stomach and dipped into my navel, running her finger round and round it. She slid the same finger along the waistband of my jeans until she found the button. She withdrew her lips from mine and asked, 'Edward?' against my mouth.

Wanting this and being able to tolerate this without hurting her were two very different beasts. I was in the position that if I needed to flee I could be out of the shower door in half a second and out of the bathroom in another half. I wouldn't hurt her physically if I fled that way, so I nodded against her chin yes. I took a deep breath in and waited. I kept chanting '_this is Isabella, my Isabella, I won't hurt her, I don't want to hurt her. This is Isabella, my Isabella, I wont hurt her, I don't want to hurt her' _as I waited for her tiny fingers to pop open the button.

With the button now undone she found the tab of the zipper and slid it downwards. I braced myself with one hand on the wall of the shower above her head and I held my other at my side, fist clenched. I had my chin resting on her the top of her shoulder, looking over her at the glass wall. I needed to concentrate on my chant and try my best to keep still as she touched me.

Bella must have sensed my apprehension because she turned her head into my neck and kissed me lightly, her lips pulling at my flesh as I did to her.

"Tell me no Edward." She whispered into my ear in a purr.

I could feel her heart racing against me, her breaths came in jagged rasps, and her hands were trembling solidly against me. She was as nervous as I was but she was braver than I was too. I shook my head no, I wouldn't say no to this and I drew in a calming breath as she reached into my jeans and ran her fingers over my length.

I groaned loudly into her shoulder and bit down on my lip.

She became bolder and tugged the two sides of my jeans apart a little more. With her hand tipped over, upside down, she palmed me from base to tip and I groaned again. Even through the material of my boxer shorts I could feel the heat off her hand.

She was moaning quietly with every pass of her hand, I could feel it reverberate through her throat as it came into her mouth. She had her eyes closed and she took short, shallow breaths against my chest. Her free hand was at my waist and I could feel her pinch her nails into me as she tightened her hand around my shaft.

I could feel the venom in my mouth pooling under my tongue. It was colder even than my skin and it felt alien as the hot water dripped down my face and over my lips as I panted against her shoulder. I wanted to spit it out, let it run out of my mouth rather than swallow it back, but didn't know if it would hurt her skin. I swallowed it down only for it to rise again as Bella reached further into my jeans and cupped my balls.

"Mmm, that feels so good." I managed to eek out. Bella stiffened against me and shivered. She nodded against my chest and did it again. Gently cupping my balls, only this time she rubbed her middle finger up between them and over the base of my cock, then back down to my balls again.

I couldn't handle any more, I had to stop her now and it had absolutely nothing to do with being a vampire. As painful as this was going to be I needed her to stop.

"Bella, love, we need to stop now." She nodded and whispered 'I know' and took her hand out of my jeans. I winced at the loss of contact but moved to the other end of the shower. I zipped myself up and watched as Bella stepped out of the water and reached past me to turn the water off. She was scarlet from head to toe. How much of that was from the hot water and how much from what we'd just done I didn't know, but she looked divine like that, so I told her so.

She giggled as she moved out of the shower to get some towels.

She handed me one and I wrapped it around my hips. I undid my jeans and boxers and slid them down and out from under the towel. I left them on the floor of the shower and stepped out to join her on the bath mat. She tipped her head upside down and wrapped her hair into a towel and then she sheathed herself in one around her torso.

I dried my feet and told her I would go into my room to change and that she should take her time.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and took in a deep breath. Holy fuck. Sure we'd had to stop but not because I lost control. Normal boys had to stop, normal human boys had to stop before they embarrassed themselves by cumming so quickly the fat lady hadn't even opened the sheet music before it was over. I knew this. I'd heard many a teenager agonizing over it in their heads after sexual escapes had gone decidedly sour too fast. I also knew that jacking off more often would help my performance, but that was not an option right now.

Holy fuck. If I was to jack off right now my load would blow a hole in the back glass wall and shoot three squirrels hanging out in a tree across the river.

I'd been able to let her touch me without harming her in any way! It was amazing and it _felt_ even better than it sounded.

I quickly dried myself and drew on some clean jeans and a jersey.

I pulled the curtains across the windows and switched the stereo on softly.

Alice had put Bella's backpack on the floor at the foot of the bed with a glass of water and a hairbrush.

I threw the wet towel in the hamper by the door and raced down the stairs to Alice's room. I raised my hand to knock as she opened the door. She smiled at me widely.

I grinned down at her and mouthed 'thank you'.

"_You're welcome. Are you ok? We tried not to hear. Esme and Carlisle left to hunt. Emmett and Rose are in the garage with the bikes still. Jaz says thank you." _

I rolled my eyes, knowing why Jaz was saying thank you. He soaked up the mood in the house and would've been spun into a sexual frenzy after what Bella and I just did in my bathroom. Obviously Alice would benefit from this.

I grimaced good naturedly and ran back up the stairs to my room.

Bella was just coming out of the bathroom as I got to the door, so I could stand and watch her as she made her way to the bed. She still had her hair wrapped in the towel and I made a mental note to purchase a hair dryer and some of her favourite shampoo and things to keep here for her.

She was wearing a pair of black panties that were nothing more than a scrap of lace held together at the sides with little ribbons. I felt my cock twitch again and I sighed. I was destined to spend the whole weekend rock hard and with no way to do anything about it!

On her top she wore a long camisole in the same black lace. It was sheer across her back but less see through at the front. I could see the same ribbons on the shoulders and laced across her cleavage. She was delicious. Luscious.

She was tucking the cosmetics bag into the backpack now so I crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed to wait for her.

She smiled at me and I returned the sentiment.

"You look lovely Bella. That particular ensemble is not exactly helping my, um, problem, but it is lovely."

"Blame Alice. _This _is what she considers appropriate sleep wear."

She sat beside me on the bed and I took her hand in mine, automatically reaching for the band on her finger.

"Let's get you into bed, big day tomorrow."

She scooted back up the bed and I pulled the covers aside while she wriggled her way down the bed. I lay beside her, on top of the covers, my resolve was fragile at best right now, and took her into my arms. I kissed the top of her head and told her I loved her. I hummed her lullaby for a few minutes but she was soon deeply asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 - Monster

BPOV

I'd woken in Edward's arms this morning from a blissful sleep. He kissed me softly and we'd sat up giggling and talking before Alice called us to join them all downstairs.

I ate a quick breakfast with Esme while the others packed the bikes and bought them out in to the driveway. I was nervous and excited and couldn't wait to begin the trip. I'd never seen Edward's bike before, so that would be exciting too. The idea of being able to be wrapped around him for hours on end was strangely thrilling to me.

Edward came into the kitchen to tell me they were ready to leave when I was.

I took a moment to stare openly at him. He'd not shaved, as I requested, and it was all I could do to keep my hands on the counter. I wanted to run them along his jaw, followed quickly by my mouth. I distracted myself by looking out the kitchen window towards the river.

The sun was only just coming up over the trees in the backyard and I fought the urge to yawn. I'd slept well, but vampires were decidedly happy creatures of a morning and it was hard to get myself moving and motivated like they were. They were all so excited to be going today, I would have to work hard to keep my enthusiasm levels up around fever pitch.

I washed my dish and put it on the sink to dry, thanked Esme for everything and went out the front door hand in hand with Edward.

In the driveway stood three amazing machines. They were all quite obviously the same make of bike, huge metal bodies with flared arches and leather seats. But that is where the similarities ended. If Emmett wasn't perched on the seat of the red one I'd still have been able to say with absolute surety that that was his bike. It was blood red, excuse the pun, with aggressive flames painted down the side of the gas tank between his legs. He was grinning wickedly up at me from where he sat and he waved his hand over the body of the bike for my benefit, just like the moronic hand models did on TV game shows. I nodded and threw him a smile. He chuckled and nodded at me. He knew he was hot stuff and now I did too, apparently.

Jasper stood beside his bike in all its silver glory. While it looked tamer than Emmett's, no flames or painting of any type other than the main body colour, it suited Jasper no less than Emmett's suited him. This bike was long and lean with a pointed gas tank and elongated seat. It suited Jasper to a tee.

Edward strode toward his bike and I drew in a little gasp, which was not lost on any of them by the sound of their chuckling. He stood beside the bike and waved me over to come see it.

"Wow Edward, just wow."

He grinned from ear to ear and asked if I really liked it?

"It's amazing." And it really was. It was taller than Emmett's and bulkier too. It was black, flat black. Shiny though, like glass it was so highly polished. It had an exposed metal frame and two huge chrome exhausts ran up its sides, stopping just under the rear of the seat. I ran my hand over the seat and felt the supple leather. Then I noticed the name of the bike printed in bright red lettering across the black tank. Ducati Monster. I couldn't help the laugh as it ripped out of my throat.

"Ironic isn't it?' Edward asked, joining me beside the bike and throwing his head back to laugh with me. "They are all Ducati's, but this one drew me, not least because of its name." He was laughing freely, the others having joined in on the joke.

I looked around to see watch them laughing and felt my chest ripple in pleasure. I loved it when they all laughed together, one big happy family. That's when I noticed they were all wearing the same jeans as I was. The soft, suede like pants that Alice had handed me yesterday. They all had different tees on, mostly black though, so my navy blue one didn't stand out. Hanging over the back of the three bikes were leather jackets. There was one on the back of Edward's bike too. Jesus, if that's the same jacket he wore to my house that morning this was going to be the world's most erotic bike ride!

Rosalie went from bike to bike checking things here; adjusting things there, and then went back to Emmett's bike and put on her jacket. She looked amazing. Long muscled legs shapely in her jeans and now that she had the jacket on she was quite possibly the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She tucked her long blonde hair into the collar of the jacket and slipped her helmet over her head. Emmett did the same and soon he had the bike started and they were seated and ready to go.

Jasper's bike roared into life and I looked behind me to see both he and Alice already suited up and also sitting on the bike ready to go. Alice threw me a quick thumbs up that I returned nervously.

Edward started his bike and let it idle while he put on his own jacket. Jesus Christ he looked so hot in it. His jeans were so tight the muscles on his thighs stood out as he kneeled down to tighten the strap across his boot.

He came around to my side of the bike and handed me a jacket like his. I slipped it on over my shirt and I let him do the zipper up to my chin. He kissed me on the edge of my lips and grinned down at me. He handed me the backpack and I put my arms through it and settled it comfortably on my back. Then he took the helmet that was hanging on the handlebar and slid it over my head. He tapped he on the top of it and got onto his bike. He turned slightly and patted the seat for me to join him.

I put my right foot onto the foot peg and hoisted myself over the seat and settled in behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt him release the stand at the left side of the bike and take its balance between his legs. He called over his shoulder to ask if I was ok and ready to go and I squeezed him round his middle to let him know I was good to go. The bike roared to life as he gunned the engine and in a squeal of tire smoke and flying gravel we were away.

EPOV

I'd told Bella we would do a short hop to the gas station before we hit the open road so she should have a chance to tell me if there was anything she'd need, or need me to change, once we got there. She had looked so fucking hot as I put the jacket on her. I knew she would of course. I'd been steeling myself to curb my reaction to her all morning. I waited until the last possible moment to put it on her, knowing that if I got her to try it on while we were still inside we'd never leave.

Now she was perched behind me holding on around my waist and I was in heaven. I could feel her heart beat on my back and it was glorious. It raced a little quicker than it normally did but I could tell she wasn't frightened at all.

As we rode the wind washed her scent away from me, so I had the added bonus of being physically close to her without the burn of her scent.

None of us needed to worry about being exposed today either. We were all completely covered, our hands being the only exposed pieces of skin and if the sun really started shining too brightly we all had gloves we could put on as well. To anyone who pulled up beside us we were just six humans out to enjoy the open road. Perfect.

If she was ok while we drove just a little over the speed limit through town towards the gas station then I knew she'd be ok when we opened the bikes up properly on the open highway. We would ride in a line once out on the highway, Emmett in the lead and Jasper behind us. That way Emmett could head off any trouble coming head on and Alice and Jasper could not only protect her from the back but also alert me if anything was wrong.

I watched her carefully as she slid off the back of my bike at the gas station. She was sublime. The way she cocked her leg over the back of the bike to dismount made venom pool in my mouth. I had to suck it back in as she came to my side and hugged me tightly.

"The bikes amazing but you're better." She crooned into my ear as she placed a wet kiss on my cheek and bounded over to where Alice was beckoning to her.

They were soon laughing and chatting and I turned my attention back to filling the bike.

After I'd paid for the fuel she walked back to the bike with me hand in hand. As I handed her helmet to her I asked how she had found the ride so far.

"It's fabulous, I love it. We can go faster on the highway though right?" She asked.

"Um, yeah." Was all I could say to her. She never ceased to surprise me. When I thought I was going to have to talk her into a little speed she completely floored me by suggesting it herself. "Give it five minutes out onto the highway and I'll show you what she can do. You squeeze me if you need anything and I'll stop, ok? I'll put my hand up and point if I'm going to turn sharply, you should hang on tight then. And if I put my palm up, like this, that means I'm going to floor it, right? You sure you're comfortable back there?"

"Oh yeah, I've got the best seat in the house baby." She grinned as she lowered the helmet over her hair. I tucked a few strands back into her collar and flipped open the visor so I could see her beautiful face.

"Mine's not so bad either. We're going out on to the one-oh-one, going south, Emmett and Jaz know we're going to stop every hour, so we'll pull in and fill up again in at a café and you can get off and stretch your legs then, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks. And thanks for bringing me."

"My pleasure." I smiled again and put my own helmet on and got onto the bike. I waited till she squeezed me to tell me she was ready before I woke the bike up and nodded to Emmett to lead us out.

It had only just gone six a.m so there weren't too many cars out on the highway yet. We'd get a good clear run to at least our second stop before the morning commuters joined us on the road.

"_If you're ok back there I'm gonna let her rip bro." _Emmett thought for my benefit.

"Go for it." I said into my helmet. Even over the roar of three engines and the road noise around us I knew Emmett would hear, so would Jasper.

I raised my palm and showed it to Bella and I felt her nod into my back.

I heard Emmett's bike shift down a gear and I did the same. An almighty roar came from between my legs as we were propelled forward. Bella squealed in delight and I groaned. So fucking hot.

Jasper's bike kicked down and soon he was right up my hammer, egging me on to go a bit faster. Emmett had taken off so I gunned it a little more and caught up to him in seconds.

"_I hope you got a monster there dude, I sure have." _Came from Jasper and I laughed.

"Seriously huge monster bro." I said. I heard both his and Alice's laughter as we hit 110mph.

"_Eww gross Ed." _Came from Rosalie, but she was laughing as she said it.

When we were approaching our first rest stop I slowed a little. It had gone so quickly but I couldn't wait to find out what Bella's reaction to the trip so far would be. Did she enjoy being on the bike as much as I did? Was it too fast? Too scary?

"This exit Em." I said and I saw Rose give me a thumbs up.

I had no intention of turning sharply but thought it best to test our turning signal, so I put my hand out and gestured towards the exit. Bella nodded and held on tighter. Hell, if she was going to hold me like that I'd swerve all over the fucking highway!

BPOV

I held on tighter while Edward tilted the bike into the curved off ramp.

I saw the café up ahead and let go of his waist as we came to a stop in front of the gas pumps.

I slid off the back of the bike, careful to keep my legs away from the red-hot exhaust pipes. I shook my hair out of my collar and noticed Edward staring down at me with dark, hooded eyes licking his lips. Eek. That's hot. Leather clad horny Edward!

"What did you think?" He asked me huskily. I wondered if he wanted to know how I'd found the ride or how hard it was for me to cling to his back without running my hands down his chest into his jeans? I figured reasonably that he'd be asking about the ride so I said it had been fantastic. Be beamed at me, obviously happy that I'd liked it as much as he did.

"Hey Bella, you ready to ditch us and join a biker gang yet or what?" Emmett's laugh was booming across the car park as I went over to where Alice was sitting on the back of Jasper's bike.

"Oh yeah Em, I'm just going in to the bathroom now so I can call the Hell's Angels and sign myself up. Don't tell Edward, I told him I'd be his biker moll, he'll be pissed."

"Hey Eddie, Bella's gonna hang with the Hell's Angels for a bit, you want a tissue?" And Emmett roared with laughter when Edward flipped him off and went back to filling the bike.

"How are you liking it Bell's?" Alice asked quietly.

"I really love it Alice. Honestly. It's great fun. I'd ask if you wanted anything inside but I know there's no point. I'll grab a quick coffee and use the bathroom and I'll be good to go again." I went into the café and ordered a coffee while I used the restroom.

I sat at a high stool by the windows while I waited for my coffee to be ready and watched the Cullen's as they joked and clowned around outside.

Emmett was chasing Rose with a greasy rag, trying to wipe it on her. I knew she could outrun him easily but they were playing at being human so she was giggling and squealing as he caught up to her and planted a big sloppy kiss on her cheek before wiping it off with the rag. She set off after him again after that.

Alice was still sitting on the back of Jasper's bike but Jasper was talking to Edward while he filled his bike. Alice was reapplying her lipstick, of all things, and brushing out the tangles in her hair from the helmet. I was giggling as I was called to collect my coffee.

I felt Edward's arm go round my waist at the cashier and he planted a kiss on the back of my neck.

"The ladies coffee is with the gas thanks." He handed over his credit card and prepared to pay for my coffee.

"Um, Edward, we had a deal, remember?" I nudged him in his ribs and he grinned.

"I know we did. You asked if I would let you pay for your meals. I agreed. Coffee does not constitute a meal, so I'm buying the coffee." His cheesy grin made me think he thought he had just won some great victory.

"Fine." I took my coffee back outside and stood with Alice while I sipped it.

Edward came to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I never said I played fair Isabella." He kissed me firmly on my neck and let me go so he could go and join in the chase with Rose, who had yet to catch Emmett and repay the greasy rag favour.

"He's a terrible cheat Bell's. You have to be careful how you word your deals in future, he'll play you like a fiddle if you don't." Alice was laughing now.

"Oh don't I know it. I've been done a few times already." I laughed along.

"Are you ok with everything, you know, what Edward did in the city yesterday? I haven't had a chance to talk to you yet about that. He keeps you locked up in his room." She pouted sweetly.

"It's all a bit daunting really. We didn't really talk about anything, he just showed me the papers and told me how to do some things, you know, later on, if I needed to. You probably heard it all anyway." I shrugged.

"Even though I heard doesn't mean you don't want to talk about some of it. I know how insular this is going to feel for you Bella. You can't talk to Angela or your mom or dad about any of this, so you can come and talk to me if you want. You might be as close to a sister as I can get but you're still my friend too. And I give good gossip, you know that." She winked at me.

"That you do Alice, that you do." I sipped the last of my coffee and tossed the paper cup into the trash.

Edward ran back to where we were standing and pulled me into a tight hug, lifting my feet off the ground for a second. He buried his head in my neck and I felt him draw in a long slow breath. "Divine" he murmured when his lips met my ear. I shivered.

"Ok big boy, put the poor girl down and lets get this show on the road or we'll never get there." Jasper was laughing his head off as he said it, and I let out a little giggle as Edward lifted his head out from under my hair, flipped Jasper off and growled 'asshat' over at his shocked brother.

EPOV

The second stop went much the same as the first with one exception. Bella had worked out my devious plan to deny her her financial independence and had played me at my own game by purchasing actual food.

She said the round things were cinnamon doughnuts but they smelled like dog turds to me. She drank more coffee and used the facilities while the three of us boys fuelled up the bikes and Rose checked the oil and water on all three machines. Alice had gone with Bella into the bathroom part of the café, god knows what for, probably for one of her social experiments.

The two girls came out of the bathroom giggling and I smiled as I thought how wonderful it was that they were such good friends. It was more than I had a right to want.

Hold on, what's Alice got in her hand? A navy blue bundle in her hands. I watched as she slipped it into her backpack and put the bag on her shoulders.

Bella marched towards me and I felt myself stiffen and my balls clench. Holy fucking mother of god. That was Bella's t-shirt Alice had in her hand!

I watched Bella walk towards me in slow motion. Her hair swinging behind her as she flung her hips from side to side. Her jacket was open to her navel. A stripe of naked, white flesh was clearly visible with the exception of a black ribboned bow between her breasts where her bra sat. Emmett whistled as she crossed the parking lot and I couldn't help the growl that came out of my lips in his direction. He chuckled but stopped whistling. Alice was giggling to herself and Jasper was about to join in when I held my hand up to him and silently told him not to bother. _"Sorry dude." _He thought.

Bella came right to me, curved her calf around my lower leg and stuck her tongue in my ear. "See anything you like baby?" She purred.

"Fuck me." It came out of my mouth before I could even think the words. Bella laughed into my ear and took the lobe into her mouth and bit down on it. "Aaaah." Was all I could manage.

I heard Emmett start his bike, closely followed by Jasper. "Get on." I croaked.

She released my ear and ran a finger over my cheek and down my throat, finally letting it rest on my chest. She held my eyes locked with hers and she flicked my right nipple with her fingernails and reached for her helmet. I watched her zip up the jacket and put the helmet on and then I did the same. She pulled her backpack on and got on behind me.

I started the bike and as I pulled out of the lot behind Emmett Bella ran her hands up my stomach and flicked my nipple again. I nearly hit a fucking parked car!

Rest stop number three included a heated discussion between my now least favourite sister and myself. I cornered Alice and dragged her around the side of the garage out of earshot of any humans who cared to be listening.

"What the fuck are you trying to do to me Alice? I nearly hit a fucking car back there. If I crash this fucking bike she won't bounce, you know that right?" I ran my hand through my hair and scowled down at her.

She was so infuriating, she just smiled back up at me.

"Calm down Edward. Bella is just learning about sexual power, that's all. If we left it up to you it would be chaste good night kisses at twenty paces until she hit menopause! I'm doing you a favour here."

"What the fuck does Bella need with sexual power? Neither of us have any experience, what are you hoping she'll achieve with it? I'm already utterly devoted to her, what good could possibly come of either of us holding any power over the other?"

I was pacing now, up and down in front of Alice, cursing under my breath.

"What the fuck have you been filling her head with? She's half naked Alice. That's not Bella, that's Rose." I spat at her.

She looked offended and I wondered if I'd gone too far. Her face clouded over and I wondered if she was going to cry. We don't cry, as a rule, but she could start sobbing and then Jasper would come round here and beat the shit out of me. Fuck. Why was everything always so complicated?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she reached out and took my hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry Edward, you're right. I went too far. Forgive me, please? I didn't mean any harm." She lowered her eyes to the ground and my heart jolted.

"Ok Al, lets leave it at that. I didn't mean what I said. I'll apologize to Rose, before you ask. I didn't mean it the way it sounded, about Bella either." I started pacing again and had my hands in my hair. "I'm out of my depth here, you know? I want to be who she wants, but I just have no fucking idea what I'm doing. In some ways this is harder for me than when she knew nothing. At least then I could lust after her from afar." I was half whispering this to myself so I didn't notice when Bella came around the corner and took my hand down from my hair and held it in hers.

"Can you give us a minute please Alice?" She asked softly and Alice went back to the bikes.

Bella came to stand up against the wall where Alice had been, she planted her feet firmly on the ground then reached for my belt loops and dragged me to her. I stood between her knees, looking down at her. I wondered how much she had over heard.

"You WILL apologize to Rosalie when we're done, right?" She said. Ok, so she heard plenty. I nodded. "Alice might have suggested I take my shirt off but I actually took it off myself. Nobody tells me what to do Edward, that includes you. If you'd asked me to put it back on I would have. If I want to walk around with my ass hanging out of a mini skirt or with my tits sticking out the top of my boob tube I will, you got that?" I nodded again. Fuck, she was ripping hot when she was pissed. "I don't give a shit if we have chaste good night kisses till I'm forty if that's what you need. What I don't want is for you to be the one to decide what I want. You asked me to tell you what I want and I have been. If I want something that you aren't ready to give me I expect you to tell me so, if I go too far you tell me. The same as if you aren't going far enough, I'll tell you. But this ends when you say so, not me. I want you. All of you. But it's not dangerous for _you_ if I go too far. I know how close to the edge you go every time we're together that way. So we stick with the code, it seems to be working, and we move forward. Okay?"

"No." I said, knowing she'd take that the wrong way. I wanted her to, truth be told. I wanted her to shut up now. I needed her to shut up now.

"What do you mean no?" She was biting her lip now.

"No. No chaste kisses till you're forty. We move forward." I bent down and pressed my lips to her neck, pressing her harder up against the brick wall. "I love it when you're pissy, your face goes all pink and your nipples stand out. I can't see them through that jacket but I know they are. Show me." I rasped out against the skin on her neck.

She moved her fingers to the zip on the front of her jacket and slid it down. I ran my hand up her side to her bra. I used my fingertips to pull the soft cotton aside and slid my thumb and forefinger across her peaked bud. She arched her back and pushed herself harder up into my hand. I groaned against her throat, she moaned into my hair.

"Mine." I choked against her hair. "Yours" she purred into mine.

"_Sorry to interrupt, but the suns going to come out in four minutes Edward, we need to be on the bikes and gone by then. Sorry." _Alice.

I untangled myself from her and told her the sun was on its way and we needed to leave. She nodded and did her jacket back up, took my hand and we went back to where the bikes were parked.

Bella got herself ready to ride and I went to apologize to Rose. She waved me away and said I had nothing to apologize for, that I'd been right, she would have walked around half naked half the time. We ended up laughing it off but I still felt guilty for speaking like that about my sister. I would approach her about it again once we were in the forest.

We were hitting 130mph by the time the sun showed its face. With no traffic on the open road we didn't need to stop to put on gloves or cover up any more than we already were.

We stopped at the entrance to Capitol State Forest only long enough to pay the entry fee for the bikes, and then we were ripping up forest trails and heading towards the Northern corner of the park. I could hear Bella squealing in delight as we bounced over the rough tracks that crisscrossed over the forest floor. It had rained over night, of course, so there were plenty of puddles for me to fly through, flicking mud up behind me at Jasper and Alice. I heard more than one curse from them as I sped ahead. Emmett and Rose were way ahead of us. The instant we were clear of the Ranger station they were gone. Emmett opened the bike up and skidded his way through the first mile of track. I lost sight of them after that.

We were planning to meet at the cabin first, to drop off the backpacks and to let Bella get something to eat and then we'd all head off onto the various trails.

It was only a twenty minute ride to the cabin heading due north. But it was a wet and bumpy run. Bella never once squeezed me to tell me it was too much so I floored it the whole way. She rose and fell on the seat as I did.

As the clearing that held the cabin came into sight I slowed a little and pointed ahead when I was sure she could see it. She squeezed me tightly in a hug and I knew she was pleased with what I'd chosen.

It was quaint. I think that's how she would have described it.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 – It sounded ok in my head

BPOV

Edward pointed ahead into a little clearing and I strained my eyes against the sun and saw a cute cabin poked into the woods. It looked so quaint tucked in amongst the ferns and trees, like it was part of its surroundings. I squeezed Edward around his middle to show him how pleased I was. I had been imagining a run down shack in the middle of nowhere with no running water or electricity. This was nothing like that.

Emmett's bike was already on its stand on the little path that lead to the front door. Edward parked up his bike next to it and waited till I unfolded myself off the back before he kicked the stand into place. I was a bit wobbly. This last part of the ride had been pretty hard on my thighs and knees. The open road was simple, I just had to hang on, but this trail riding was all about balance. Something which I was sadly lacking when I was walking, staying upright and holding onto Edward at a hundred miles an hour in the mud and rain meant I had to clamp my thighs to his butt cheeks and hold on for dear life!

"How are the legs?" Edward asked me.

"Not too bad. That was brilliant though. Love the mud." He chuckled loudly at that.

Alice and Jasper road up then and parked beside Edward's bike and Alice hopped daintily off the back of the bike and skipped into the cabin. Never short of energy that one.

I dropped the backpack off my shoulders and went in after Alice.

The cabin was tiny. Just one room with a pair of doors one end. It had stone flagged floors and rustic wooden walls draped with native patchwork quilts as artwork. It smelled of wood ash and pine needles. I loved it.

A tiny kitchenette on the back wall had a small fridge and microwave and had two small wooden chairs pressed up against a round wooden table.

A sofa and coffee table were pressed against the front wall, by the door, and were separated from the fireplace on the opposite wall by a huge woolen floor rug. A gigantic wooden four-poster bed dominated the far end of the room. It was hung with chintz curtains and had a floral throw over the foot end. It was so Little House on the Prairie. I could've cried it was so lovely.

Either side of the bed were end tables with lamps and lace doilies and then two doors. One would obviously be a closet and the other must be the bathroom.

Alice was clapping her hands and bouncing around in the middle of the room. Emmett was stretched out on the sofa taking off his riding boots and Rose was perched on the rug trying to light the fire.

Edward came in and hugged me around the waist. "Do you like it?" He asked and I nodded, exaggerating the movement so he'd know I liked it a lot. He chuckled and kissed me below my ear. "Good."

He went to the little fridge and took out two packs of wrapped sandwiches. He unwrapped them and put them on a china plate and stood it on the table. He opened a can of soda and put it with the sandwiched. Then he sat at the table and gestured for me to sit in the other chair.

I smiled and sat opposite him.

"Thank you. You've thought of everything." I smiled as I bit down on a delicious turkey sandwich.

He smirked over at me and said, "You don't know the half of it." And then he waggled his eyebrows at me. I nearly choked on the sandwich!

'What do you mean?" I asked after I'd swallowed my mouthful.

"Nope. Not telling. You'll find out soon enough. Is that good? It smells revolting." He nodded towards my sandwich.

"It is actually. Very good. It's turkey. I love turkey. Do you remember having turkey at Thanks Giving when you were a child?"

"Not really, no. I recall my mother cooking for hours on end at Thanks Giving but I don't really remember the taste of anything too much. I remember tastes from now though, recent ones I mean."

Emmett chuckled a bit and I wondered why. I shot him a glance but he was watching Rose shove kindling into the mound of tiny flames in the grate.

I nodded over my shoulder to Emmett but Edward shook his head like he had no idea what his brother was laughing at. I didn't believe him for a second!

I downed the soda in almost one gulp and put the plate and can in the sink.

"Let me have human minute and I'll be good to go again, ok?" Edward nodded and I went to the foot of the bed. "Which one?" I asked him. He gestured towards the one on the right and I went in.

"Holy shit Edward, come look at this!" I shouted on the top of my lungs when I went into the bathroom.

The cabin may have been tiny but the bathroom was enormous. What was it with vampires and bathrooms? This had to be twice the size of the rest of the cabin in its entirety. It was totally glass, every wall was window. It hung off the end of the cabin and if I looked out the windows it appeared to be hanging out into space. The land at the back of the cabin must drop away sharply and the bathroom had been built so that it hung out over the drop.

Timber plantation shutters that had been painted white covered each of the individual windows. They were open so you could see down the small valley and away into the distance.

Apart from the usual toilet and vanity there was a free standing shower in one corner. There was no glass surround though, no way to close it off at all really. it was just a shower head jutting out from the wall. I assumed you just stood under it and the water fell down onto the floor and into the little drain.

What dominated the room – and what caused me to shout to Edward – was the tub. It was easily six feet long and looked to be four feet deep. It was obviously a spa bath because it had chrome jet outlets all along the sides. There were seats and backrests carved into the shell and it had black leather headrests at either end. A mountain of fluffy white towels sat on the edge and a row of tiny bottles sat at the other end. There were scented candles lined up against the window too. Two champagne glasses lay on their sides. We wouldn't need those but they looked nice sitting there.

"I thought you'd like that." Edward said, coming into the room and pointing to the tub. "I saw it on their webpage and knew you'd enjoy it. It will get pretty cold here overnight tonight so we'll fill it with hot water this afternoon, you can soak in it as long as you like."

"Wow. I've never been in a hot tub before." I turned and smiled at him. I wanted to say I'd not done a lot of things before I met him, but left that part out. I was already blushing, no need to make it worse.

"Me either." He said quietly as he left, closing the door behind me.

EPOV

"_Does she like it?" _Alice asked me as I came out of the bathroom.

I nodded and gave her a thumbs up. She clapped and danced again.

"_You ready to get your ass kicked little brother?"_ Emmett asked me.

"You wish Em. My monster will take on your little fire engine any day." I laughed, bumping fists with Jasper on the way past where he was sitting on the sofa.

"I'm going to be picking mud out of my teeth for a week if I follow you again bro. Alice bitched the whole way in here." Jasper laughed.

"Yeah well, neither of you fags will be able to catch me anyway. You won't need to worry about me kicking up mud at you, you won't be seein me for shit!" I was laughing my head off now so it took me a second to work out that I was the only one laughing. Shit, who did I offend now?

"Dude, he learnt to swear like the big boys do. Oh Jaz, our little boy is growing up so fast. Hand me a hanky." Emmett was laughing so hard he rolled off the end of the sofa and face planted on the rug at Rose's feet.

Jasper was cackling along when Bella came out and asked what the joke was. None of them would explain so I said I would tell her later. She shrugged and said she was ready to go when we were.

Rose closed the flu on the fire and I locked the door behind us as we all went back to the bikes.

I insisted Bella wear her helmet but the five of us went without while we were on the trails. No need to keep up appearances this deep into the forest. The Ranger said we were the only ones booked in to stay this weekend so I knew we'd not come across too many humans. Those we did see would be riding themselves and would never stop to take much notice of us.

We rode for about twenty minutes going deeper and deeper into the centre of the forest. The trails became more and more rough the further we went from the cabin. Bella clung on for dear life as I raced my brothers through the mud. My bike was much more powerful than Emmett's but on a par with Jasper's. Emmett's was more maneuverable so he was pretty sprightly, but he couldn't keep up with me as I pushed mine to the limit and raced on ahead spraying mud over both him and Rose in the process.

Their cursing as I flew in front of them made me laugh.

Jasper and Alice kept up with me most of the way to the next clearing. They still cursed me though as I made sure to hit every muddle and muddy bank just right so it flicked up my back wheel and directly onto them.

The clearing was smaller than the one the cabin appeared in, when we came upon it the sun was shining brightly through the cover of the trees. Alice and Jasper were right there behind us as we parked on the edge, Rose and Emmett a few minutes behind.

Alice was shaking the dried mud off her boots and legs and Jasper was trying in vain to wipe it from his face. He managed to smear it more than remove it.

Rose was furious that her hair and jacket was caked in mud, mostly from me, and insisted that I replace her jacket when we got home. I had no problem with that, I merely told her that seeing as I was going to replace the one she was wearing I'd be more inclined to make sure more mud made its way onto it.

She laughed, sort of.

Bella took her helmet off and of course she had perfect, shining hair and no mud on her face. She sat straight down onto the ground and stretched her legs out in front of her. She had put her shirt back on at some point so she slid out of her jacket and put it beside her on the ground.

She smiled up at me and asked, "Well, come on then. You got me out here, aren't you going to show me what you can do on that thing?"

I looked to Jasper and Emmett and they nodded. "Ok, we'll show you girls what we can do."

While we started our respective bikes the three girls made a little huddle and were deep in conversation. I knew what they were saying of course, not only could I read it in their minds but I could hear it too. I knew both Emmett and Jasper could too, there were no secrets in our family. That didn't mean it wasn't going to be funny.

I took off into the scrub with Jaz and Emmett close behind me. A little ways down the track I slid the bike to a stop and turned it around to face back the way I'd come. Emmett and Jasper did the same. So we were now all lined up, me then Emmett then Jasper. We gunned our engines and tore off back towards the clearing.

When we hit the open trail in front of where the girls were sitting all three of us popped a wheelie and rode right past them on one wheel.

Bella's eyes were bugging out of her head. All three girls clapped and cheered as we rode back into the clearing.

Jaz stopped in front of Alice and she leaned over and gave him a sweet little kiss on his cheek. "You're clever Jazzy." She said just as sweetly.

Emmett stopped in front of Rose and she leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth. "You're so strong Emmy." She ran her hand down his chest as she said it.

I had no idea what Bella would do to me, it was just one more time I hated not being able to read her thoughts in advance. I pulled the bike to a stop in front of her and she leaned over the handlebars and licked me from jaw to eyebrow. She said, "You're so amazing Edward." Then she stuck her tongue in my ear and bit my ear lobe.

"Round one to Edward. Next." Shouted all three girls. They stood, hands on hips, feet tapping in our direction. They all pointed to the track that lead away from them as if to say go on, show us something else.

I threw my head back and roared with laughter. Holy fuck that was hot!

All three of us tore off back onto the track. We stopped in the same spot and we agreed what we'd do this time.

Same formation but with a different result we hoped.

I rode into the clearing first and started circling in front of the girls. Round and round in a tighter and tighter circle until I had the bike at a full lock, my knee almost touching the ground as I went round. Emmett rode into the circle and began riding the opposite way. We passed every half turn. Jasper rode in then and rode with me, half a lap behind me, so that with every revolution of the circle Emmett passed between us both. We tore up so much mud and dirt I could hardly see Emmett as he flew by me. If I tightened up the circle half a foot I'd crash into him. Christ it was fun!

The girls were clapping and cheering again.

Once the dirt got too thick to see at all I pulled out of the circle formation and took my place in front of Bella to collect my prize.

Jasper pulled in in front of Alice and waited, then Emmett came up between us and stopped at Rose's feet. I looked down the line to see what Alice would do this time. She put her hands in his hair, tipped his head back and stuck her tongue in his mouth. After a few seconds she straightened up and said, "You're so brave Jazzy."

Rose leaned over and pulled Emmett off the bike and threw him to the ground, straddled his chest and leant down and kissed him firmly on his lips. "You're so sexy Emmy." Emmett grinned up at me and gave me a thumbs up.

Holy shit, what would Bella do to up the ante this time?

She didn't disappoint me. She walked to the side of the bike, used the frame of the bike for leverage and climbed up into my lap, straddling me across my waist. She ran her hands from my crotch to my face, pushed my hair back out of my eyes and then threaded her hands into my hair. She licked her lips and then ran her tongue over my bottom lip. "You're so hard Edward." She said, screaming with laughter.

The others joined in and before long I was riding off out of the clearing with Bella still in my lap, facing backwards. She was squealing how sorry she was that she had embarrassed me, I couldn't care less. I was pissing myself laughing at her antics and couldn't wait to get her alone to show her just how hard I really was.

BPOV

Edward took me a little ways off into the forest. I was giggling the whole way as he rode. He kept growling at me that I was a bad, bad girl and he was quite within his rights to take me into the deep, dark forest and ravish me. I wish!

A few minutes further along the track he pulled the bike over to the soft verge and killed the engine. Without saying a word he scooped me up into his arms and took me off the gas tank of the bike and deposited me on the ground with my butt leaning against the seat of the bike. He stood between my thighs scowling down at me menacingly. I was reminded of the time he had stalked me across his bed the night he told me he was a vampire. My breath hitched in my throat as I watched him lick his bottom lip before he kissed me

His lips were cool and moist as they descended to mine. His tongue pressed against my lips begging for entry and I allowed him with a sweep of my own tongue across his. He groaned deeply in the back of his throat as I wound my hands up his chest, across his throat, round his neck and up into his hair.

"I love your hands in my hair Bella." He whispered into the side of my mouth as his kisses left a wet trail across my cheek and into my hair. "You licked me before. So hot. So so hot." He took my ear lobe into his mouth and sucked it.

"Edward. I want something." I didn't know how to ask for the things I wanted, I liked it best when he asked me what I wanted. But if I didn't ask I wouldn't get it. He stopped sucking my ear and put his lips back to my neck.

"Tell me what you want Bella." His voice was thick and ragged now. His hands were on my ribs, thumbs rubbing the underside of my breasts. He kept sucking my ear, I was breathing so heavily I could hear my heartbeat in my ears so I knew he could feel it and hear it that loudly too.

"Bite me…"

I felt the ground come up to meet me before I got the chance to finish the sentence. I heard, and then felt a stick crunch under my palm as I was thrown backwards, landing five feet away from the bike, on my ass. My head slapped backwards and cracked onto the dirt trail. I saw stars for a few seconds as I tried to pull oxygen into my lungs. I had been winded when I hit the ground, all the air I had was expelled and now I desperately gasped to get my lungs to work.

I was crying before I had a chance to assess if I was badly hurt. I blinked into the sun and looked around me, searching for Edward. The bike stood where he parked it not five minutes ago, untouched, undamaged. But Edward was gone.

"Edward." I called into the trees.

I stood and brushed the dirt off my backside. My hand was grazed across my palm where the stick had got me but it wasn't bleeding, thank god. Just a scrape. My butt hurt though, so did my head. I was rubbing my scalp where I'd hit it when Alice and Rose came running up the path faster than I'd ever seen either of them move.

"Bella! Bella! Are you alright?" Alice was screaming at me, right into my face as she held onto my shoulders. Rose was crouched beside me, her eyes scanning the surrounding forest wildly.

"I'm fine Alice. Where's Edward? He was here but he ran." I was crying openly now. Thick salty tears were streaming down my face, I batted at them furiously with the back of my hand.

"He's ok. He just got spooked. Really, really bad choice of words there Bella. I saw what you wanted him to do, but really bad choice of words." She hugged me to her and I sobbed into her shirt.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't stop to think how that would sound out loud. I was just so caught up in, oh god. Alice he'll hate me now. He thinks I want him to…"

My words were cut off as Alice squeezed me tighter to her. I choked a little. "Alice! I can't breath. Lemme go."

"Oh, sorry. Human, I forgot. It's ok now Bella. Edward will be fine, honestly. He lost it for a second but he'll be ok in a bit. He was a bit freaked out, we thought you might have jumped him." She laughed.

"Bloody hell Alice, stop laughing, it's not funny. I fucked up." My tears started again and I stepped back and went to lean on the bike again for support.

Rose stood out of her crouch and came and stood in front of me. She looked as fierce as she always did, even though she was covered in mud.

"I don't know Bella, his face was pretty bloody funny as he came round that bend there. He shot past us so fast he left a vapor trail. But I have to agree with Alice, bad choice of words. I know you prefer to talk to Alice about this stuff but you could've asked me how to go about this, I could've helped you avoid this."

It was more than Rose had ever spoken to me in the whole time I'd known her. I looked up at her beautiful face as it sparkled in the sun and just stared. Rosalie was offering to help me? Maybe I had hit my head harder than I thought. I ran my hand back over my scalp and Rose laughed.

"I'm serious Bella. I know I come off all defensive and bitchy, but Edward has chosen you. I may not agree with some of the choices you are making but I don't doubt the sincerity of the relationship. Did Edward tell you that I imprinted on Emmett the first time I laid eyes on him?"

"Yeah, he did." I was still staring but I couldn't help myself. Alice came and stood on my other side, she took my sore hand in hers and began rubbing it soothingly. I wanted to thank her but Rose standing in front of me in the sunlight mesmerized me.

"So I sort of know what's going on in his puny brain right now. It was a lot easier for me though, I just waited till Emmett was nearly dead then begged Carlisle to change him. I got lucky though, he wanted me the same way I wanted him, so it all turned out better than I could ever have hoped. What you two have going on is a lot harder, I sympathize. He'd be a liar if he said he didn't want you changed, but you know that already. What he doesn't want to understand – notice I said he doesn't want to understand this, not that he can't, he doesn't want to – is why you have accepted all he's told you without question. Part of him wants you to be disgusted and run, the other half wants to tear your clothes off and have you."

She paused and I nodded.

"Be patient for a big longer while he makes the distinction between what he thought he wanted and what you're offering. He never thought he'd ever get this far and now that he's here he has no clue what to do. He thinks he shouldn't want you. Stupid fucker probably never let himself think further along than actually telling you what he was. Now that you're past that he has no plan. He never let himself think about what he'd do if you didn't run away screaming."

She was grinning and Alice was giggling softly so I knew they had a plan.

"Spit it out girls." I said with a grimace. This either involved shopping or lingerie, neither of which I liked.

"No, you're doing great on your own, really." Alice said. "Every time I step in it backfires. The shirt was a major cock-up on my part, sorry about that, but the shower thing last night worked well, so I think we'll just leave you to it."

"I've got no idea what I'm doing either though. I seem to be fucking it up at every turn too. So you two aren't making things any worse because they couldn't get any worse." I felt the tears welling up again and Alice stepped in front of me so she was shoulder to shoulder with Rose.

"Right. That's enough wallowing. No more tears over this. Wipe your eyes. We're all ears. Ask what you need to ask, say what you need to say. We'll answer as truthfully as we can, but you need to ask us stuff. I've seen this Bella, so just ask already."

They were both nodding down at me, ganging up on me, so I knew that Rose had been let in on whatever Alice had already seen. They were going to drag it out of me if I didn't just ask what I wanted to know anyway, so I gave up.

"Where is he, will he hear this?"

"If he's within three miles he'll hear me calling him. Jaz and Emmett ran off with him, so let me try to call him." Rose scrunched her eyes up and I could tell she was concentrating on calling him in her mind. She opened her eyes and we waited. "You get anything Alice?" She asked.

"Nah. He's long gone. Probably halfway home now. I pity whatever they come across first though. He'll rip it to shreds. Oops, sorry Bella." She shrugged at me. "He'll need to hunt for a bit so I don't think they've hung around too close to here. We can't be anywhere near you while we hunt, scent and all that, so they will be plenty far enough away to not be able to hear this. So spill it sister."

"Edward told me about the vision you had of him and me, at your house, in his room." I was looking down at my feet the whole time I said it because I knew the blush was coming.

Rose must not have been told about this one because she elbowed Alice in the ribs and Alice turned to her and in a speed so fast I could only just make out her lips moving she filled Rose in.

"Way to go you two. That will make things a lot less tense around the place that's for sure."

"I wondered though, Alice, tonight, you know, while we are alone?" I was bright red and could feel it from head to toe now.

"No, not tonight Bella. It's when there is snow on the ground, not tonight. But tonight won't be a waste. He reserved this cabin in particular Bella. The hot tub. The fireplace. The whole secluded forest ambience thing. He's building you a memory. That's how I see it for him. He's building up to the big day by building memories for the two of you."

"Why is he building memories? I'm not going anywhere, am I?" I was frightened now.

"No Bella, you aren't going anywhere." It was Rose who answered, not Alice this time. "We build memories because they fade Bella. It makes sense, what he's doing, if you look at it from a vampire's point of view and not a human one. He could be building these memories with you because he believes that one day they are all he'll have left of you or he could be doing it because when you're changed he doesn't want you to forget all this. I can't be sure but I think it might be a mixture of the two right now."

"I can see that you think building memories could only be a doom and gloom thing, like he thinks it will all end and that's all he'll have left, but I don't think so Bella." Alice was using a very calm, steady voice, very unlike her usual demeanor. "At first maybe that was part of it, but not now. I've showed him heaps of times how you two are always together in one form or another in my visions, so I don't think it's that now. I believe he honestly just wants this to be right for you, for him. It's not something he's ever had to consider, being with you before you were married, that's all this is."

"Married?" She couldn't be serious. I was seventeen for Christ's sake. So was he, technically.

"Hmm mm. Married. The big M." Rose shrugged at me like it was no big deal.

"Easy for you two to say." I pouted.

"That's a ways off, ish. Plenty of time to think about that. Why don't we walk back to the cabin and you can get changed and get something to eat. Edward will come back when he's ready and you two can have a nice evening together."

I didn't like the 'ish' comment at all but knew if I asked about that she'd just say it was for Edward and me and she wouldn't go into it. So I asked something else instead.

"Will it hurt, you know, the first time? Did it hurt for you?" I looked between them while they thought about it.

Alice went first. "I don't know if it will hurt Bella. I don't remember being human, at all, so all I remember is the first time with Jaz and I had already been changed then so it didn't hurt at all." She nodded to Rose.

"It hurt. A bit. I mean the circumstances for me weren't exactly ideal either. Lets just say it wasn't my idea that first time. But it hurt a little. It's worth it though, you know?" She waited till I nodded.

"What if I'm no good at it?" I hung my head as I asked.

"No such thing Bella. You're in love with him and he's in love with you. Neither of you are bringing any experience to the situation so it will all be wondrous and new for you both right from the start. It's ideal really. No real baggage. Except the sparkly-vampire-wouldn't-mind-sucking-your-blood thing." Rose was laughing her ass off as she said it and Alice and I joined in.

"Is it sick that I want him to bite me? Not change me, but bite me, you know, during?"

"I don't think so, no." Alice said. "Carlisle says the sting could be good for stimulation, as a human. That you need the blissful sting at the beginning when we bite so that you don't struggle too much. So as long as he stops at the good sting you will enjoy it."

"Ok. I'll talk to him about it first next time. Will he be middle aged Edward when he gets back, can you see Alice?"

"Nah. Emmett and Jasper will snap him out of it. They'll hunt so he'll be in good control of his thirst when he gets back. Just talk to him and you can get on with your night."

"Speaking of night" said Rose, "It will be dark soon. Lets get back to the cabin before we get stuck out here with you in the cold.

"What about the bike?" I asked.

"I'll take it, I've wanted to have a crack at it for a while, he can't stop me now can he?" Rose laughed. She started the bike and tore off down the trail back towards the cabin.

Alice and I walked hand in hand along the track. We were both quiet at first but slowly we started talking again as we went.

"So, that hot tub is pretty impressive. You're sure not tonight Alice?" I asked.

"I'm sure." She giggled.

"Shame. It's fucking huge." I laughed.

"That's what she said." Alice laughed.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 – Love at first bite

EPOV

"You know she didn't mean 'bite her' bite her, don't you?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, of course I do. But I wasn't thinking with this head" - I tapped my temple – "when she said it. I panicked. For fuck's sake I was already chewing on her ear when she said it, I could've quite easily bitten harder and we'd now be sitting around a corpse and you know it." I hung my head in my hands and let the pain of that mental image envelope me.

"So you did the right thing and ran. No harm done. You didn't bite her and she's fine. Probably either pissy or worried, but no harm done. You said yourself you liked it when she was pissy, so…" He shrugged his shoulders and grinned at me.

"Yeah, I guess I did say that. Kinda outta context right now though."

"I always wondered if human chicks got off on being bitten for fun, you know, like sexual like?" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes at him but he just grinned evilly. "You can do me a bit of research there Ed." He nudged me in the ribs and I laughed.

"Dude, she asked him to bite her. I'm pretty sure that means she wants him to bite her. Whether she gets off on the sting of his juice I don't know, but that's what she wanted." Jasper chimed in.

"Oh god, stop talking about my juice will you. You two are fucking gross."

"Oh yeah, we're the sick ones. You've got a human girlfriend who wants to bone you shitless _and_ she's begging you to bite her. You run away because you're the pussy in the scenario, not her, and now you're sitting in the middle of the forest with moose blood in your hair. Yeah, we're the sick ones in this equation dude." Emmett roared with laughter and bumped fists with Jasper. That was getting pretty old pretty fast.

"So I'm guessing neither of you two dickheads have ever bitten anyone for pleasure and not just to get, you know, the job done?"

"Nah never had the chance. I'm was always too keen to get to the good bit, I always bite because I'm thirsty, not horny. It's not the same biting Rose during though, she bites back. But after hunting, well, you've heard Rose." Emmett raised an eyebrow and I got the gist of what he was saying without him needing to elaborate. I knew that after the kill our lust was heightened. I hadn't escaped that, even though I had nobody to sate that particular thirst with after I hunted.

I turned to Jaz, hoping he'd be able to shed some light on it for me. "What about you?"

"Nope. I never saw human girls as sexual beings. Just food. Sorry, I know that's harsh, but it's the truth. I never felt anything for any of them when I took them. I won't bite Alice though, I've got enough scars for the two of us." He rubbed his arm absent-mindedly. I knew he was subconsciously referring to the hundreds of crescent shaped marks on his body that he sustained at the hands of other vampires during his time in an army.

"Do you think it would feel, sort of, good though? If I bit her, for fun?" It seemed wrong to even think it let alone say it.

Both of my brothers sat still, thinking about what I'd asked.

Emmett spoke first. "Did you ask Carlisle? He'd know if anyone did."

"He told me he believed it could be good for her, a little bit anyway. But I don't know. It hurts like hell when we get bitten and we make the stuff ourselves. I just can't work out why she would want me to bite her."

"Emmett said that Rose likes it, maybe it's the same for Bella? I know it's totally different because Rose is what she is and Bella is human, but if you just think of them both as just women?" Jasper had his head tilted to the side and I could tell he'd given this some serious thought.

"Yeah. If you were human would you bite Bella for pleasure?" Emmett asked me.

"Yes. I'm sure I would. I've wanted to bite her for pleasure, and for other reasons too, but if I was human I would be wanting to do that to her. I think I might want her to bite me too." I added in a small voice.

Jasper continued with his thought process, "So if you were human you'd want to bite her for pleasure and she is a human and she wants you to bite her like that too. So maybe you could just try it? She doesn't know if she'll like it or not because you've never done it." He looked like he wanted to say more and I delved into his mind to see where he was going but he was still concentrating on what he'd just said.

"Go on Jaz." I prodded.

"Well, it's only an idea, don't shoot the messenger, right?" He waited till I nodded. "So, say you two were having some fun, maybe if you just got rid of any venom in your mouth before you started, to, um, well."

"Oh just spit it out!" I shouted.

"That's what I was going to say!" Jasper pointed at me. "Spit your venom out just before you bite her. You were ok in the shower the other night, so you could spit it out and then rinse your mouth and then bite her. If the tiniest bit of venom touched her she'd be able to tell you how much of it she could handle, then you'd know how hard you could bite and stuff."

"How the fuck did you know I was ok in the shower? Bloody Alice!" I answered my own question before he had a chance to.

"Sorry man, between the two of us we sort of worked out you were ok. She saw it, I felt it. Can't help that." Jasper grinned.

"How do you reckon you'll go if you bite her and you draw blood dude?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide and nervous.

"I honestly don't know." I ran my hand through my hair again and hissed out over my lips. "It's bad enough when it's still under her skin, I've never been exposed to it in any form other than its scent. I'd probably lose it completely if she bled at all. But there is no way to make myself prepared for that anyway."

"I'll ask Alice about it. Maybe she can see some way to do it without the risk? It's worth a thought actually. If there was some way you could taste from her without it being dangerous would you do it?" Jasper had leaned in closer to me as he asked, desperate to know the answer. I could see in his mind he was totally fixated on what her blood would taste like. It scared me a little.

"Jaz let it go." I put a hand on his shoulder and he sat straight again. _"Sorry, couldn't help it for a second. I'm cool Eddie, honest." _He grimaced at me.

"Hey Em, why don't you and Jaz head out and catch another bite to eat, I want a few minutes in my own head to sort out what I'm going to do when I get back to the cabin." I wanted Jasper to hunt again before he came into contact with Bella again tonight. His thoughts about her blood mirrored my own and while I hated having to mistrust him, I did. "I'll call Alice and let her know we'll be back within the hour."

"Cool. Come on Jaz, I saw elk up there on that ridge earlier. I'll race you. Whoever gets the biggest antlers onto the ground wins." Emmett called to Jasper as he disappeared over the trail.

"What will I win?" Jasper called after him. _"Thanks for understanding but not saying anything to him." _He shot to me as he followed in Emmett's wake.

I flipped open my cell phone and called Alice. She picked up on the second ring.

"Alice. We'll be back at the cabin within the hour. Is Bella ok?"

"Sure she is. We're heading back there ourselves now. We'll get her fed for you and then we'll take off once you're back. Are you ok?" Alice asked me.

"Sure. Thanks Alice."

I ended the call and switched to my message outbox.

~Sorry about before, you're too tasty for me! Fill that tub, see you in an hour. Love you endlessly, Your E xx~

I pressed send and shot off into the forest. I needed to be far enough away from my brothers so they wouldn't hear, close enough to the cabin that I could still be there within the allotted hour but still not heard by my sisters. I needed a fucking compass, at the very least a Boy Scout.

I was so hard from thinking about biting her, her blood on my tongue, and that tub that by the time I found a suitable perch in which to sit while I relieved myself, I was ready to explode the minute I got my cock out of my jeans and into my hand. I'd never get through tonight if I didn't ease the pain in my balls before I went back to her.

My phone beeped in my pocket as I was recalling the taste of her skin. I groaned, good timing. I flipped it open to read it, just in case something had gone wrong and groaned again. With two more quick strokes I came in my hand.

~Hour = too long. Tub is full, water is hot, so am I. Love you more, Your B xx~

BPOV

I pressed send and went back into the main room of the cabin. I'd just turned the taps off from filling the tub when his message had arrived. I hoped it meant he wanted to get into the tub with me. I figured I'd make sure he knew what I wanted and decided to reply leaving him with no doubt.

Alice and Rose sat on the sofa flicking through the old magazines that were under the coffee table. Rose had relit the fire and now the cabin was warming up nicely. It was filled with the scent of the pine needles and wood ash again and it only contributed to the cozy feel of the place.

In the tiny fridge I'd found a marinated steak, foil covered potato, a tub of sour cream and a small package of steamed vegetables. So I put the oven on and put the potato on a rack inside to cook. I turned the grill on and got it heating up ready to cook my steak when the potato finished. I put the vegetables on the turntable in the microwave.

I went and sat on the woolen rug in front of the fire with the other two girls. Pretty soon we were all laughing about the fashions in the ancient magazines. Big shoulder pads and stilettos.

After a while it occurred to me that the others hadn't reserved cabins for themselves, so I asked them where they were staying tonight.

"We aren't staying anywhere Bella. We're just going to hang out." Alice giggled.

"What do you mean? I know you don't sleep, but where will you go to get out of the weather?"

"Who said we wanted to get out of the weather?" Rose laughed. "Alice here is predicting a storm. Perfect for hunting and other things." I noticed they glanced at each other and grinned.

"Ohh-kay then." I laughed.

"Don't worry about us Bella. We like the outdoors. Don't you know?" Alice used her fingers to do the air quotes, "Dr and Mrs Cullen often pull their children out of classes when the weather is good. They go camping and learn about living in the wilderness."

All three of us burst out laughing at the same time. I could hardly speak I was laughing so hard. "Yeah, I heard something like that once or twice."

I heard the oven timer ding and I got up to put the steak and vegetables on to cook. Within ten minutes I was sitting down to steak and vegetables in front of a log fire, like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"They're coming over the ridge now. Three minutes, tops. Come on Rose, lets get going. Night Bella. Remember what we said. Good luck. Love you, bye." And they were gone, out the door before I had time to swallow what was in my mouth.

I heard two bikes start up with a gigantic roar. Both Alice and Rose flew past the windows beside the kitchen table half a second later. I heard the engines slow a little then take off again five seconds later. They'd obviously stopped to collect Emmett and Jasper. That meant Edward would be here any second.

I finished my mouthful of potato and got up to put my dish in the sink. I had only just registered the sound of the door closing when he was at my side, arms around my waist.

I giggled as he buried his nose in my hair at my neck and breathed in deeply. His cool breath made me shiver inside the warm cabin.

"Delicious." He murmured against my skin.

"Welcome back." I sighed.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, trailing kisses from where my neck met my shoulder to up under my ear.

"Hmm mm. I did. It hasn't been a hour yet." I giggled again.

"No, it hasn't. I hurried."

"I see. Any particular reason?" I was barely able to breath now. I could feel my wetness pool between my legs. I arched my back and pressed back into him. He held me tighter and kissed me harder.

"Hmm mm. You. Me. Tub." He punctuated each word with a kiss. I shivered again and let him lead me by the hand to the bathroom.

EPOV

The whole cabin smelled of her. Her scent was so much more potent because of the smallness of the room. It also didn't help that her arousal mixed with her normal scent and I could almost taste that in the air as well.

I might have just glutted myself hunting and also alleviated my own discomfort with my hand but I wanted her again the instant I opened the door.

I was starting to think it would never dissipate, this longing for her. Not just her blood or her arousal, just Bella. I felt panicked and wary when I was too far away from her. I always had felt that way of course, but now it was doubled. The sense of urgency was acute.

I stood her in front of the tub and turned to light the tiny candles round the outside. She hopped from foot to foot either with impatience or nerves, I didn't know which. Once they were all lit I turned back to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"We don't have to do this naked Bella. We can go in dressed like we did in the shower last night, just let me know what you want." I watched her eyes to see which way she would turn.

"No. I want to see you Edward. But you need to tell me if that's too much." When she bit her bottom lip, I was done for.

"Should we talk about what happened today first love? I'd like to explain, if you'll let me?" I knew I was back peddling. I'd bought her in here for the express purpose of getting into the tub with her, now I was shitting broken glass because she wanted to get naked with me. I wasn't at all bothered about being naked in front of her. I was terrified of seeing her naked. I didn't know if I could handle that.

"I don't want to take two steps forward then three back Edward. Can we make a deal?" I nodded and she continued. "You sit on the edge of the tub, I'm going to take my clothes off and get in. Watch if you want, or don't if you can't. Either way that's ok for me. If you can join me naked do it, if not I'll take you any way I can get you. Ok? No recriminations, no hurt feelings if you can't, nothing like that. Ok?" She was fucking incredible. How I'd gotten so lucky to find her I'll never know. I nodded again. "If we can handle being in the tub naked we'll talk. If not we'll wash up and get out, get dressed and we can talk in bed later. Is that ok for you?"

I grabbed her by the wrist and bought it to my lips. I inhaled her fragrant skin and reveled in the burn in my throat. "I love you. Deal." I whispered into her palm.

She ran her free hand up my chest and settled it on my cheek, she stared into my eyes and crooned, "I love you too. We can do this. I know we can."

I let her hands drop and she went to stand at the end of the tub. I went to sit at the opposite end. She took her tee off and threw it on the floor. She slipped her shoes and socks off, using her heels to prize them off. She popped the button on her jeans and slid her thumbs into the belt loops like she did on mine and pulled them off, down to her knees, before she bent over at the waist and pulled them off the bottom of her feet with her fingers.

She stood in front of me in black bra and panties. I'd seen the bra this afternoon, at the garage, but I still sucked in a breath when I saw her standing before me. I closed my eyes for a second, willing the venom in my mouth to subside.

"Edward?" She whispered questioningly.

I opened my eyes again and she had removed it. Her bra now sat on the top of the pile on the floor. She didn't cover herself with her hands like I had always imagined she would. She just stood before me in all her gloriousness, completely unabashed. I watched mesmerized when she hooked a thumb into her panties on either side of her hipbones and drew them down over her thighs and to the floor. The scent of her exposed arousal floored me. It was much, much stronger in this small room with her unclothed. I wiped at the venom that leaked out the corner of my mouth and growled.

My cock was straining against the zip in my jeans and I desperately needed to shed them.

She leaned over the tub and swished her hand through the bubbled water. She stepped across the wide tiled edge and sunk into the white bubbles. She moaned when as she sat back against the headrest.

I watched her close her eyes and sink lower into the steaming water. I could clearly hear her racing heartbeat through the soft splashing of the water. It was magnified like the sound of a pebble being thrown into a pool as it washed across the water towards me.

She ran her hands up and down her arms rubbing the bubbles across her skin.

"I want to do that." I said without realizing it had even come from my own mouth.

"Is this ok Edward?" She asked shyly.

"Yes love. This is ok." I smiled at her, letting her see that I was in control of myself.

I went to sit on her end of the tubs surround and reached into the water and scooped up a handful of bubbles. I brushed them across her shoulders and down the outsides of her arms. The water was hot, very hot. Not as hot as the burn of her skin, nothing could feel as warm to me as her skin felt under my fingers.

So she was naked in a hot tub. I was touching her naked skin, rubbing bubbles into it no less, and I was fine. Well, I was rock hard and venom was dripping out of my mouth like Niagara Falls, but I could live with that.

"May I join you?" I asked quietly.

"Yes please." She said softly.

BPOV

It felt like I'd waited for this moment for a lifetime. I grinned when I realized that Edward actually had. More than one lifetime really. I knew my scent was worse for him in hot water so I tried to sit very still as he came around to the front of the tub to remove his clothes.

His boots and socks joined mine to the side of the room. He dragged his shirt over his head and I marveled again at the taught muscles of his chest and stomach. His beautiful marble skin rippled as he bent over to slide his jeans over his hips and down off his feet. I bit my bottom lip when he stood up and his erection was tented in his boxers. He winced when he noticed me looking so I averted my eyes and looked down at my own hands as they skimmed the top of the water.

I caught the merest glimpse of his legs as he lowered himself into the water in front of me.

I felt the icy skin of his legs run along mine as he settled back against the headrest at his end of the tub. I was now lying between his legs and we were both naked. Oh. My. God.

"Can I touch you Edward? Are you ok with that?" I waited for him to open his eyes and nod at me before I ran my hands up his calves. It came as a shock to my brain when I realized I had actually had his erection in my hand but I'd never touched his legs before. Things were the wrong way round sometimes.

He moaned softly as I kneaded his calf muscles. I scooted my butt down into the water further so I could reach more of his legs. I ran my hand up the inside of his legs and under his knees. He sucked in a breath as I ran my fingertips over the crease of his knees.

I couldn't reach any higher while I was half lying so I sat up and crossed my legs in front of me. I didn't remove my hands from his legs, instead I ran them higher up onto the outside of his thighs. I felt him clench his muscles as I kneaded him with my thumbs. I stilled and waited for his tiny nod before I continued.

He bought his hands around in front of himself and put them on top of mine on his thighs. I thought it was a subtle warning that I'd gone high enough but instead of stilling my hands he waited a few seconds then tugged lightly on my wrists for me to continue. So I did.

I leaned further forward and ran my hands from his knees to his hipbones.

"Can I suggest something?" I asked softly.

He opened his eyes and nodded.

"Why don't you hit the button there behind you to turn the lights out? The candles will be enough without it being so bright in here." I waited for him to reach over and flick the switch. The room went from bright white to soft cream in an instant. It felt softer, less clinical now.

In the soft glow of the candles I felt less nervous. The harsh lighting made me feel like I was in a lab not a hot tub with the man I loved.

"You look so lovely Bella. I'm so glad you know what you're doing love. I feel so stupid, I don't want to let you down, you know?"

"You never could Edward. Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing either. I just don't want to hurt you or frighten you. I don't mind if we just lie here together and talk, really I don't."

"You could never hurt me Bella. I could hurt you though, so I need to go slowly. I want you, you know that don't you?" He held my hands in his and he looked me in the eye as he asked.

"I want you too." I let the words fall out of my mouth. Hearing him say it was so arousing. Knowing he wanted me the way I wanted him made my belly flip. "I don't know how to begin." I admitted shyly.

"This will probably ruin the mood we've got going here Bella but I need to have an exit strategy in place. I can't have you sit in my lap because I'll hurt you if I need to get out of here in a hurry. Will you lie back for me, I'd like to wash you again." His eyes were pitch black now. I knew he'd just hunted a few hours ago and yet he was hungry again. I doubted he needed blood though.

I pushed myself back to my end of the tub and rested my head against the cushioning. I closed my eyes and let the warm water rush over me again.

It lapped up against my chin as he moved about. I felt him kneel between my thighs and I moaned as his cool skin came into contact with my hot skin.

I heard him undo the lid on one of the little bottles and rub his hands together. I steeled myself for his first icy touch.

EPOV

You can do this. You can do this. Don't go for her boobs straight off, behave. You can do this. You can do this.

I kept chanting this as I rubbed the liquid soap through my fingers. When I had a decent lather up I ran my hands over her shoulders and down her arms again, retracing the path I'd taken when I had been sitting on the edge of the tub.

Maybe if I talked to her as I did it I could distract myself from the burning in my throat and the horrendous amount of venom I was making might slacken off.

"Your skin is so beautiful. You're so soft." I crooned as I stroked the soap across her collarbones. "I loved washing your hair last night. I love the way it falls down your back, the way it swings when you walk." I whispered this close to her right ear as I let my hands run down her arms. "I've been able to smell your shampoo on my skin all day today. It drove me nuts on the bike, it was trapped by the leather of my jacket. I was hard the whole ride." I watched as she swallowed sharply and drew in a breath over her pursed lips. The distraction was working, I only had to swallow at the end of every second sentence now, my venom production was lessening as I relaxed. I tipped more of the liquid soap into my palm and sat back on my heels.

I sunk my hands under the water and put them on her belly. I started rubbing the soap upwards towards her bobbing breasts. She moaned softly as I cupped my hands under their weight. They were buoyant in the water and her nipples were already peaked and puckered by the time my fingers traced them. "I was so turned on when you came to me with no shirt on under the jacket." I pinched one nipple with my fingertips but thumbed the other, she arched her back and sighed deeply as I did. Encouraged I went on. "I nearly came in my pants when you licked me today. Your tongue on my skin is such a turn on. I could smell you on my face all afternoon, taste you on my lips, I couldn't concentrate." I switched sides, fingering her nipple with my other hand and now pinching and teasing the other between my fingers.

"Oh god, that's so good." She moaned. She put her hands on either side of my waist and dug her nails into my hipbones.

I let her nipples go and ran my hand back down her belly to her navel. I dipped a finger into it and swirled it around and around like she'd done to me last night. She bucked her hips and sucked in a breath. She was ticklish!

I rested my palms on her hips and bent to kiss her under her ear. She moaned deeply and I felt myself grow harder as it rumbled out of her mouth.

I let my tongue slip into her ear and I whispered how much I loved her as I lapped at the soft skin of her neck and ear lobe.

"I know I ran when you asked me to bite you. You know why I did, don't you?"

"Yes. You don't want to hurt me." She sighed.

"Partly, yes. And partly because I want to bite you, for pleasure Bella. Only for pleasure." I dipped my tongue into her ear again and felt her tense underneath me. I kept my hands on her hips but began rubbing circles with my thumbs. With every stroke of my thumbs I delved into the hollow at her waist, where her panties would normally begin. She bucked her hips up to meet my stroke as I did. "Carlisle told you it would feel nice, didn't he?" I could feel her pubic hair now. My thumbs were splayed out across the width of her waist. They met at the apex with each stroke of her skin. Her pubic bone was under them and I could feel the soft tangle of dark curls there as I passed my thumbs by each other.

"Yes. He said it was a good sting." Her voice came in a raspy rush out between her lips now. She was panting as I made smaller and smaller circles with my thumbs against her.

I returned my tongue to her ear and ran it around the shell. I could hear the gruffness of my own voice now as I became more and more bold. My hard-on ached painfully but I didn't care. She was naked and panting under me and I wanted her. She dug her nails into my hips harder and harder with every pass of my thumbs on her mound. I slid them lower every dozen or so passes. I followed the curve of her skin where her thighs met her groin. I was running my index finger along that crease when she moaned my name softly beside my ear.

"I know baby. I know." And I did know. I knew that she was longing to feel more of me. I knew she wanted more of me touching more of her. I knew she wanted me to bite her. I knew all this because I wanted that too.

"I'm going to spit my venom out now Bella. Don't be startled, ok? I need to spit it out so that when I bite you I don't let too much touch you. Ok?" I was pulling in great gulps of air now to steady myself. I put my hands back on her hips and I drew away from her slightly so I could see her reaction to what I'd said.

When I looked up at her face her eyes were wide and she had her bottom lip drawn into her mouth. "Alright Bella?" I asked again. I would go no further until she said I could.

"I trust you Edward." And she closed her eyes again.

I spat the gob of venom into my palm and flung it off my skin onto the floor beside the tub. I cupped my hands and took some of the bathwater into my mouth and swished it around, and then I spat it back into my hands. I tipped it over the edge of the tub to join the pool of yellowish venom on the tiled floor.

I took her back into my arms, not wanting to prolong the actual act of biting he,r lest the venom have a chance to pool in my mouth. I kissed my way from her ear to the base of her throat and back up again. In between each kiss I told her I loved her wanted her, needed her. She wound her hands into my hair and pulled my mouth down onto her overheated flesh harder. I reminded myself she wanted this and moved my mouth to the soft hollow under her ear.

I waited until she drew in a breath and I clamped my lips over the hollow, sucking her into my mouth fully. I unsheathed my teeth and felt the venom come to my tongue. I couldn't protect her from all of it so I sucked as much as I could into my throat before I let my teeth bite into her soft, velvety skin.

"Unngh. Edward. Yes. Aah. Yes." She screamed into my shoulder.

I held her across the base of her scalp and kept her steady while I bit down. I knew I wasn't breaking her skin because I would taste the blood instead of only being able to smell it. She was curved up to meet me and I knew she could feel my cock against her belly now. She ground her hips roughly up to meet me as I bit again and again. She clawed at my back with her nails and I reveled in the mixture of pleasure and pain.

The burn in my throat was agonizing. It shredded any sense I had of control. I fought to curb the dangerous overlapping of my twin thirsts.

I dug my teeth into her harder, waiting for her to tell me enough. I shifted my mouth slightly so I could swallow the venom again and reposition my lips over the gossamer thin skin at her throat.

She swallowed deeply and I felt the rush of blood as it coursed up her jugular.

"Touch me Edward." She rasped out.

I let go of her hair with my right hand and put it underneath her, lifting her up to meet my prick, pulling her to me to increase our friction. She moaned deeply again and I felt her tense as my cock rubbed against her pubic bone. I never let the tension ease at her neck as I rocked against her. I could feel my orgasm building. It was beginning in the pit of my stomach and coming to rest in my balls.

I swallowed my venom again and readjusted my teeth at her neck a third time. She clutched at my back and moaned my name into my shoulder again and again as I bit down and released her skin rhythmically.

I wanted her with me when I climaxed. I needed to bring her with me. She'd asked me to touch her but I didn't know how far she wanted me to go and I couldn't bring myself to take my mouth off her to ask.

I ground myself against her again and let go of her ass, bringing my hand up between us. I slid a finger between her sick folds and groaned as I felt her slippery wetness coat my finger. I found her bundle of nerves and slid my thumb over the nub making her cry out with pleasure.

She still didn't tell me to stop so I slid my finger up her slit again, finding her clit with my thumb as I came to where her lips met.

I knew I couldn't last much longer. I needed to take her with me now. I waited until the next time she bucked her hips into my hand and at the exact moment her hips were at their highest I plunged my finger inside her.

Nothing had ever felt like Bella did inside, her inner muscles clenched down on my finger as I gently pulled it from inside her and plunged it back in.

"Edward, I'm… Edward… You're making me… Edward… Now."

As the last word ripped out of her throat three things happened.

I felt her muscles spasm around my finger, which triggered my own release.

As I spurted against her belly my orgasm rushed through my body and she cried out my name.

As she climbed with her own release I bit down on her throat and felt the first all consuming drop of her delicious blood touch my tongue.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 – Dinner and a show

BPOV

"Edward. Baby. Are you ok?" I was running my hands through his hair, as he lay with his head on my belly in the big four poster bed.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" He was idly stroking my tummy with his fingers.

"Yes of course. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Only if you do." He sounded do sad, so dejected.

"I liked it you know?" I said this very quietly. I held my breath waiting for his reaction. He'd been very quiet since we got out of tub. He'd given me the best orgasm I'd ever experienced but it had come at a price.

He had bitten down on my throat while we, well, while we touched each other in the tub. I had asked him to, he'd wanted to try. At the point of his own orgasm he'd bitten a little too hard and had broken my skin slightly. It hadn't hurt, at all. But he'd panicked when he tasted the first drop of my blood and had jumped out of the tub and out of the room very quickly. I was startled but not frightened. I'd tried for the last hour and a half to tell him that I was ok, that I wasn't disgusted or turned off. I had told him that I loved him over and over and that I'd liked it, but to no avail. He just lay across my belly quietly.

"I did too. But the mark on your neck is horrible Bella. I'll never forgive myself for doing that to you."

I sighed. Ok, that was progress. At least now I knew that he had liked it. I thought he was castigating himself for having done it at all. Now I knew he just hated the hickey he'd left on my neck. I giggled. I couldn't help it. It was funny.

"Why are you laughing Bella? It's not funny. Harlots wear those marks. You aren't a harlot." He growled against my belly.

"Thanks for that Edward, that's very sweet, I guess." I laughed a little louder. "It's a hickey Edward, not a tattoo with a bright red arrow saying 'get it here'. Half the girls in our class turn up to school covered in them, you can't say you've never noticed?"

"A tattoo would be preferable. And yes, I have noticed the girls who have them. Everyone notices those girls Bella. Everyone will notice you on Monday." He sighed.

"Yes, they will. And they'll know that it was you who did this to me and I'll be proud. I'm going to wear an open collared shirt and put my hair up so that everyone can see it. I want the entire planet to know that you gave this to me. Maybe then Lauren-fucking-Mallory will get the picture and stop throwing herself at you."

"Hmmm. That has merit. On two points. Anything that gets Ms Mallory to leave me alone is worthy of my time and two, every boy in that fucking place will know that you let me do that to you. Then they will stop throwing themselves at you. I like that. A lot."

"The only fly in that ointment is Charlie. He will not be amused. I will try my best to hide it from him, but if he sees it Edward he'll call you on it. Be sure of that." I cringed at the idea of Charlie questioning us about the mark.

"I am sorry about that. I don't want to upset Charlie. I will explain it and take the blame for that Bella."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, he may never see it."

"I'll have to make the next one in a more discreet place, won't I?"

"Will there be a next one Edward?" I held my breath. I so wanted there to be another one. In fact, I'd let him do it again right now if I thought he could handle it again so soon.

"Oh yes Isabella. There will be another one. If you want one, of course." He traced a line along my hip and down my thigh, making me squirm as his fingers lifted and bunched the pale plum colored silk nightgown Alice had packed for me to sleep in.

"I love you Edward. Completely. I'm not embarrassed about what we do and I trust you completely. I want what you want." I kept pulling his hair through my fingers, untangling it as I tugged at its length. It wasn't quite dry yet so it was slightly darker than his normal bronze. It fell in unruly waves around his face as he purred under my fingers.

"I love you too Isabella. Totally. I'm not embarrassed either. Can I ask you something though?"

"Of course, anything."

"Did it sting? A good sting?"

"Yeah, it did sting. At first anyway. A bit like the prick of a needle as it goes under your skin. But then it's like a wave of euphoria hits you, like too many painkillers, when they all start working all at once. I don't know how to describe it really. If I had to give it a name I'd say it was bliss."

"But not painful?"

"No, not painful. I'm glad you spat the bulk of the venom out though. The venom burns after a while. I can still feel it a little even now. It doesn't hurt as such, but I can feel it." I ran my hand over the mark on my neck, rubbing my thumb over the tiny pair of indents where Edward's teeth had broken my skin. They were no bigger than what I would've had from a syringe. The marks still felt slightly hot but the burn had settled down after half an hour or so.

"I'm sorry it burns. I'll know to swallow it down, or stop and spit it out again, next time. I'd offer to kiss it better but I don't think I could handle the broken skin yet."

"Thank you baby. It really is fine though. It is totally worth it." I waited while he calmed himself. I knew the thought of my broken skin caused him pain, he fought his thirst every second. "Can I ask you something now?"

"Of course, anything."

"Did it taste like you thought it would?" I might not have been embarrassed about what we did together but I was a little nervous about his answer. A very small part of me wanted him to want my blood. I wanted him to lust for it, I wanted it to be my blood he craved. Only mine.

"Better. I had but one drop of it and it was like the elixir of life for me."

"Are you in pain now, because you've tasted it?"

"Always Bella. As you said, it is totally worth it." I felt his laugh vibrate through his body and into mine. "It's late. I should tuck you up under the covers now, let you get some sleep. Big day again tomorrow. I'm taking you to the Crescent Lake in the morning." He waggled his eyebrows at me as he sat and tugged the blankets back for me to scoot under.

"You know I'll never believe you ever again when you tell me the water is warm and I should just dive in?" I laughed as I thought back to the morning on the boat.

"I thought you said you trusted me? Or was that just part of your evil plan, gain my trust and lure me to you, to make me give you my virginity?" He laughed down at me as his lips covered mine.

"Oh yeah, you've caught me. It's an evil plot. Your parents are paying me to hang out with you, to make you more popular. I get a bonus if I get your virginity. Don't tell them I told you though, I'll get the sack and I need the money for college." I didn't get to laugh at my own joke because Edward threw himself on top of me and kissed me till I saw stars.

EPOV

While Bella slept I ran my mind back over the incredible night we'd shared. Even with her here in my arms I couldn't quite bring myself to believe how lucky I had become. She was sublime and I would spend all of eternity thanking the heavens that I'd found her.

She slept peacefully tonight. Neither tossing nor turning but also not talking. Usually during the course of an evening she would murmur to herself but of late nothing came to her lips other than a soft snuffling sound as she shifted her weight.

The pale nightgown hung off her shoulders because she was tucked into the crook of my arm. I traced a line across her collarbone and she began to hum softly.

Her skin had been glorious in the tub. I could still taste her blood on my lips. If I closed my eyes I could relive that tiny, fantastical second where it had forced its way to the surface of her skin and out onto my tongue. I shivered as the memory overtook my senses once again.

The perfume of her blood had driven me to the brink of insanity for over a decade but nothing could've prepared me for what the taste would do to me.

On its own the scent and taste of her blood would've driven me to orgasm, but I'd had my finger buried deep inside her when I'd broken her skin. When her own climax crested and fell against my hand I'd lost all sense of reason and had swallowed hungrily at her throat as my own orgasm surged itself out of me.

She'd described the feeling of my venom on her skin as bliss. I thought of her blood in my mouth as heavenly. I was proud that whilst I lost all control of my lust I had kept complete control of my thirst.

It hadn't been easy, doubly difficult because her blood had come to be in my mouth as a complete surprise. The intensity with which I climaxed instinctively drew my upper and lower jaw together and I hadn't realized I'd broken her skin until her blood was already in my mouth. I knew immediately to release my jaw and let her skin go. I knew I had to cease the actual bite or I'd inflict real damage to the sensitive skin on her neck.

She had continued to clutch at my back with her nails as she rode our her release and I had lapped at her throat lovingly, not wanting a single drop of her precious blood to escape my waiting lips.

I shuddered involuntarily as I recalled the taste. If I ran my tongue over my soft palette I could taste the feint trace of her. The scent of it hung in the air because the wound was so fresh. I bent my head down and ran my nose close to the two puncture marks inhaling deeply. The burn rose in the back of my throat and I grinned to myself knowing this was what paradise must feel like. All your senses alive with the wonder of having everything you've ever wanted.

I felt no urge to bite her further, no real desire to strip her of her life and take more from her veins. I wanted more of her blood, there was no denying that, but I didn't want to harm her in order to get it.

If I could lie here with her taste in my mouth, her scent in the air and her heady arousal still lingering on my finger and deny my need to take her life I felt sure I could endure anything in order to be with her fully.

With the soft light of morning breaking through the mountains around us I vowed to tether her to me in any way I could muster and spend the rest of her mortal life making her happy.

My siblings came to the cabin from the opposite direction that we'd all approached from yesterday. The steady hum of the bike engines I heard first, the mental teasing I heard second. It was the latter that made me groan and what startled Bella in my lap.

"What is it Edward?" She asked, putting the magazine back on the coffee table.

"Five minutes, tops, and we'll be right in the middle of smut central. I have to warn you, Emmett is going to be insufferable this morning. Sorry in advance." I grinned down at her.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to gang up on him and sort him out, wont we?" She got up and sat on the edge of the sofa to pull on her shoes. She had another pair of skintight riding jeans on this morning this time with a scarlet shirt. It had ridden up slightly as she bent over the sofa to do up the laces on her shoes and I could see a hint of red lace at the back of the waistband on her jeans. I sucked in a breath and prepared myself mentally for another day of uncomfortable desire.

"Gang up on him you say? Hmm. There's not time to sort out a plan, but will you trust me with this Bella? Nobody – with the possible exception of Alice, and I'll be able to tell immediately if she knows anything – heard or knows what went on here last night. We have the unique opportunity to play Emmett at his own innuendo game if you're up for it?"

"Bring it on!" She whooped.

"I'll let you know when I know if Alice has seen anything. I doubt it though, I can't hear anything in any of their thoughts to give me any indication they know any details. They'll all assume though. You should prepare yourself for their crudeness." Emmett had suggested I hunt as soon as I could after 'doing the deed' as he so politely put it last night. If I managed not to hurt Bella during, I would need to sate my thirst immediately following any physical contact. I knew if I made mention of having hunted, however untrue it actually was, that he'd catch on straight away.

Bella stuffed her clothes from last night into her backpack and then rinsed her cereal bowl and coffee cup. I had tidied up the bathroom earlier, I'd had to wash my venom and the venom laced water down the drain last night. I had no idea what it would do to white tile but didn't relish finding out.

I straightened the covers on the bed and closed the flu on the fire.

I took our helmets off the kitchen table and held the door open for Bella before turning and locking the door behind me.

A plume of dust rose from the trail as my brothers and sisters flew along it. It looked like a reverse hurricane, one that rose up from the ground instead of funneling towards it.

Bella put on her leather jacket and was doing up the zipper when they came through the trees. Emmett slid his bike to a standstill directly in front of me and held it still while Rose jumped lithely from the back.

Jasper stopped more carefully and he and Alice strode over to us, helmets in hand.

"Morning everyone." Bella called.

Alice and Rose walked to her immediately and began grilling her about our evening. I grinned as Bella groaned. I tried very hard not to listen but it was difficult. I was trying to gauge what Alice knew but she was turning images of her own night through her mind and I didn't want to see that at all.

"I thought you'd look a bit more smug this morning dude." Emmett sneered.

"Yeah. Spill bro. Details come on." Jasper came and stood next to me, forcing me between him and Emmett giving me no escape route as I had my back to the cabin and my bike was in front of me.

"Did you two wankers hunt last night?" I asked, knowing they wouldn't be swayed from their line of questioning no matter what subject I chose.

"No, we hunted yesterday afternoon. What's that got to do with anything? Tell us what happened here." Emmett insisted.

I heard Alice giggle and I turned towards Bella. She was scarlet all across her chest and her cheeks were bright red. I threw her a lopsided grin and she winked at me. God she was amazing. I wanted her, again, now.

"Dude, stop making goo goo eyes at Bella and tell us what you did." Jasper was desperately trying to absorb my lustful feelings and take them away from me so that I would answer the question.

"So you didn't hunt last night then?" I asked again. They were both so frustrated with me that this question drove them nuts.

"No dude, we fucking didn't hunt last night. What the fuck is the matter with you? You already asked us that." Emmett was getting antsy, he was tapping my bike tyre with his toe.

"I did." As soon as I said it four vampires gasped and turned to look directly at Bella. She was smiling a wide, seductive smile at me and I involuntarily licked my bottom lip while I watched her.

She swept her hair aside and ran it through her fingers and twisted it into a tight knot, ready to tuck it into the collar of her jacket, as she had yesterday, in readiness to get on the bike. I knew what I was looking for so I saw it instantly. The others took a few extra seconds before their eyes settled on the deep purple mark on her throat.

"Holy fuck." Emmett whistled.

"We riding today you pussies, or are we going to stand around all day gawking at my woman?" I said smugly as Bella pushed her hair into her jacket and put on her helmet. She strode between Alice and Rose, who stood with their mouths agape, and came to the back of my bike.

"Ready when you are baby." She said through the open visor of her helmet.

I pushed Jasper aside and got onto the bike, starting it with a roar. I turned slightly to let Bella know I was ready for her to get on, she did and I gunned the engine and took off up the trail towards the mountains.

"_You dirty fucker." _Emmett. _"Dinner and a show. Lucky bastard."_

"_How the fuck did you manage that? I can't handle a paper cut and you suck on her neck while you screw her? _Jasper thought in anguish.

"_Bella should be giving __**us**__ tips." _Rose thought, which made me smile to myself. _"No way I'd have picked Ed for a player."_

"_I should've packed a black shirt for her today, that red one clashes with her blush." _Alice thought idly.

BPOV

I cried with laughter the whole time we rode. Edward had played them all at their own game perfectly. He'd not told them anything that was private between us but he'd obviously let them think whatever they chose by bringing about a mention of the mark on my neck.

Both Alice and Rose had grilled me on what had happened during the night but I'd said nothing, or as little as nothing as I could muster. I admitted that we'd been in the tub and Alice had jumped and clapped and giggled. Edward threw me a grin and I knew he was being grilled too.

Rose asked me if I'd asked Edward to bite me again and Alice wanted to know how he'd reacted this time. I didn't even answer the question, I wouldn't have anyway, before Emmett had screamed.

Edward nodded to me and I felt all their eyes on my face. I blushed instantly and even though I was in on the joke I couldn't help the heat as it spread across my face. I twisted my hair into a knot and drew it away from my neck, being careful to angle myself so that all four of Edward's brothers and sisters could clearly see his teeth marks in my skin.

Then it was a simple case of slip my helmet on and get on the bike with Edward, and we were away.

I could feel his chest rising and falling with his own laughter as we rode. The trail was even muddier this morning, Alice's predicted storm had come to fruition though I'd not heard it myself.

The trail came to an intersection after about half an hour and Edward chose to take the right hand turn. A few miles down this side trail I saw a sign saying 'Crescent Lake'. He hadn't been kidding last night, we really were going to a lake today. I hadn't been kidding either and I had no intention of swimming today. I would get hypothermia and have to be airlifted out of the forest half dead.

The trail began to climb steadily higher and higher and the bike began to slow with the extra effort. Edward began having to change down a gear here and there to propel us up the rising slope.

As the ground began to even out a little underneath us Edward pointed left and I braced myself against him and held on tightly, knowing we were about to make a sharp turn.

He angled the bike into the turn and we both leaned over the edge as he swung us around and to the edge of the lake. The trail swept around the edges of an enormous half moon shaped body of water. Steam was rising off its surface, which gave it an eerie look in the bright morning sun.

It was a dark gold colour and was perfectly still. There was no sound when Edward switched the bike's engine off.

I got off the back of the bike and stared. It was beautiful. So very peaceful. There were no waves or any movement on the waters surface to speak of. It sat perfectly calmly in amongst the trees. The only gap in the surround was where we now stood, at the edge of the trail. I saw no way to approach it from any other direction.

I took off my helmet and my jacket and put them on the ground beside the bike.

Edward took my hand and led me to the edge of the water.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Mmm. So are you." He came around behind me and hugged me to his chest. We stood like this for a few minutes just watching the lake. The forest was silent but I could hear the beginnings of the rumble of the other two bikes and knew that the calm would soon be broken.

"So much for tranquility hey?" I laughed.

"Play along, it will drive them all nuts." He kissed me lightly on my neck and I shivered.

"You drive me nuts." I turned and kissed him full on the mouth just as the two bikes skidded to a halt beside us.

"Eww gross, Bella put that down, you don't know where it's been!" Rose called, laughing.

I let Edward's lips go and I ducked my head around his side and called back to Rose, "I do know where he's been, I didn't even have to draw him a map!"

Everyone, including Edward and I, fell about laughing hysterically.

EPOV

As ever Bella had surpassed all my wildest dreams.

She was playful and fun, sexy and had totally bewitched us all. I couldn't ever imagine what I'd done with myself prior to having known her and I knew now that I'd never again be able to exist without her with me.

Emmett, Jasper and I skimmed rocks across the surface of the water while the girls walked around the rim of the lake talking.

Emmett and Rose had a play fight, high up in a tree, over who would ride the bike home this afternoon. Emmett won, but only just.

Jasper and Alice ran off into the trees, hand in hand, and came out half an hour later with twigs and dirt clinging to their jackets. We all sniggered but it didn't seem to bother either of them.

Bella and I sat on the edge of the lake for a while talking and kissing softly. I took her on the bike for a bit, using the trails to circle the lake. She tried her hand at riding it herself. I put her between my thighs and helped her as she learnt. We rode together, I wasn't prepared to let her take the bike on her own. It was far too heavy for her, she could barely keep it upright even with me helping.

I loved the way she threw her head back and laughed when she managed to steer us straight. The way she turned her head for my kiss when I praised her. How she squeezed my thighs with her tiny fingers in delight when she made an entire circuit without backing off the throttle. I fell more and more in love with her as the morning wore on.

I knew we had to leave at midday. I had to get her back to my home and changed into clean clothes before Alice delivered her back to Charlie in time for their dinner. I would hate to have to give her over but consoled myself with the knowledge that I'd see her only a few short hours later when Charlie was asleep.

With only two hours until the trip home I convinced the others to bugger off for a bit and leave us alone. None of them made too much of a fuss about it and I got the impression nobody was in too much of a hurry to go back to our normal routines at home.

Bella and I stood and waved down the trail as the two bikes disappeared through the trees. I had Bella in my arms, her back to my chest and I lowered my lips to lightly kiss my teeth marks at her throat. She sucked in a loud breath and giggled.

"You're a beast." She laughed, swatting at me playfully as she twisted out of my arms and ran to the edge of the water.

"You don't know the half of it baby." I growled as I stalked her.

She ran off back towards the bike, probably not wanting to put herself between me and what she thought was the icy water. But still I stalked her. I deliberately slipped into a low crouch and let a small growl come through my teeth.

"Ooh, my big scary beast." She chuckled, backing up against the bike.

I dropped even lower and got onto my hands and knees as I came to her. I watched as she drew in air over her parted lips. The scent of her arousal hit my nostrils and made me hiss loudly. Her eyes widened slightly as she took me in, crawling along the ground staring at her.

"Show me your teeth." She purred.

I bared my teeth and let a primal snarl force its way out my throat. I threw my head back and showed her the venom as it dripped from my canines.

"Fuck. That's so hot baby." She crooned, pressing her thighs together.

I was two feet from where she stood now. I could hear her heart racing and could smell her blood at her throat. It took me a second or two to reconcile that the sight of me like this, in my feral state, really _did_ turned her on. My cock pulsed against the seam of my jeans and my balls screamed for sweet release.

I swiped the back of my hand against my mouth to wipe away the venom and then wiped it on my jeans. I inched forward and grabbed her ankles in my hands. She moaned loudly and clenched her fists into the leather seat of the bike.

I used my hands to work my way up her body, slowly getting to my feet, until we were eye to eye.

I took another swipe at my mouth to remove the bulk of my venom, and then I took her lips with mine. She flung her arms around me and assaulted my mouth with her tongue. She leapt up at me and I caught her with my hands as she wrapped her legs around my waist and pressed herself into me.

Pulling her lips from mine she grinned at me, her eyes glassy and her cheeks flushed red, "My very own stalker."

"You got it." I laughed, throwing my head back. "I know you won't believe me, but the water will be warm, will you swim with me for a little bit?"

"No way, I'm not falling for that again. Last time I believed you my lungs tried to escape out my throat it was so cold." She hopped down off my waist and folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

I laughed and said, "I'm shocked Isabella, you attend Geography classes twice a week and yet you don't seem to know anything about the natural surrounds where you live. I might need to ask Alice to tutor you." I turned my back on her and began removing my clothing. I heard her gasp as I tugged my jeans and boxers down over my knees and folded them neatly and put them on the seat of the bike. She stared openly at my erection and I grinned.

"You don't have to believe me, but I'll be in there if you wish to join me." I pointed to the water and walked slowly to the edge of the lake and dove in. I knew she still hadn't caught the meaning in my words but I also knew she'd follow, eventually.

BPOV

He was quite obviously mad. Gorgeous but mad. He was bobbing up and down in the water grinning at me like a retard. All he was missing was the bit of drool at the corner of his lip. Mmm, he'd had to wipe the venom off his mouth before he stalked me. Oh God. How hot was that?

Did I really care how cold the water was? Edward himself was icy cold and I loved that on my skin. I'm sure I could convince him to warm me up if I got in.

I slipped out of my shoes and socks and pulled my shirt over my head.

"It really is warm Bella." He called from the water.

"Yeah yeah." I called over my shoulder as I put my jeans on top of his. "I haven't even got a bloody towel. Turn around you brute." I called to him. He duly turned around and faced the back of the lake.

I stripped the bright red panties and bra Alice had packed for me and tucked them both into the pockets of my jeans. Then I ran down to the water and flung myself in before he had a chance to turn around and see me.

I braced myself for the coldness, taking in a huge gulp of air in preparation for the gasps I'd come back up with. They never came. Instead I came to the surface of warm water, not much cooler than what we'd had in the tub last night.

Edward was laughing so hard the ripples on the surface where his chest was heaving reached the far side of the pool.

I swatted water at him and huffed, "Smart ass." He laughed again and swam towards me.

Edward had produced a chamois cloth out of the side pocket of the backpack and had offered it to me to dry myself. I was skeptical at first, thinking it was something you'd use to wash your car with. But it had done a remarkable job and it had been easy to put my clothes back on once I was dry again.

Edward himself had preferred to lie on the grass at the edge of the water and let the sun dry him. Once I was dressed I went and lie down next to him and stared at the way his skin glinted in the sun.

"It doesn't turn you off, does it?" He asked, his eyes closed.

"Complete opposite." I whispered. I was tracing circles around his nipples with my fingertips. He was completely naked and totally unconcerned about it. He was lying face down with his head on his hands, so admittedly that was less distracting, but only slightly so. The curve of his ass was totally delectable in jeans, naked he was positively edible. It was strangely thrilling that he felt so at ease with me. I wasn't quite so at ease but I was getting better all the time. Especially after the way he'd touched me in the water earlier.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"What for?" I asked.

"Everything. I love you so much Isabella." He moved across to me and kissed my shoulder.

"I love you too Edward. It's been a fantastic weekend. Thanks so much for bringing me. I don't really want to go home, you know, back to having to be normal?"

He leapt to his feet and slapped me lightly on my butt, "Stick with me kid, you'll never have to put up with normal ever again." And he ran off laughing to get dressed.

EPOV

We made it back to Forks in record time. This time Bella and I followed Jasper and Alice, with Emmett and Rose following us, up the highway home.

We stopped in all the same places as the trip into the forest and made good time with the lack of traffic on the roads.

Bella had a shower in my bathroom – while I took the chance to have a quiet word with Carlisle – and she changed and collected her school things from Alice's room.

I kissed her deeply on the front stairs of my home and waved at her as Alice drove her home to Charlie. Alice would scope the place out and stay until I relieved her after Charlie was asleep tonight. It would be hours and I was dreading it. Having been so near to her all weekend it would be agony now for me to be away from her for any length of time.

Carlisle had assured me there had been no developments whilst we'd been away. I felt good about that. Perhaps Bella and I could now just relax a little and enjoy each other without the threat of wolves hanging over our heads.

I had a few apologies to make to my brothers and sisters stemming from the weekend and I contemplated what I wanted to say as I went back into the house. Jasper and Emmett met me at the foot of the stairs and lifted me bodily off my feet and dragged me into the backyard…we took off at full tilt towards the river. I knew what they wanted to know before they said a word.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 –Plenty of fish in the sea

EPOV

"Tell us everything, start to finish." Emmett's eyes were darting from me to Jasper and back again every few seconds. It was obvious they'd planned this ambush and Emmett was eager for Jasper to join in the coercion.

"Everything. Start with the hot tub." Jasper joined in.

"The hot tub was hot." I said without any real enthusiasm. I didn't want to have this conversation. It had been bad enough asking them questions the day before, telling them how it went seemed disgusting at the very least.

"Obviously. She had your teeth marks in her neck dude, you gotta tell me what it was like." Emmett was begging.

"It feels wrong to tell you guys. Like I'm betraying her confidence."

"Fuck that, you can actually see our junk in our heads. You've shared my sex life for sixty years." Emmett was pissed, I didn't blame him, he was right.

"I don't want details of the sex, I want to know how you managed to bite her, leave that mark and not kill her?" Jasper said.

"Ok, no details of anything else, just the bite, agreed?" I conceded they deserved to know about that seeing as it was totally against our nature and nothing they would ever get to experience themselves.

"Agree." They both said at the same time.

"It was fucking incredible." My smile went from ear to ear, both my brothers fist bumped me in turn. "I didn't actually mean to make the mark or break the skin, that just happened. But it was fucking awesome. I can't describe it properly."

"Try." Said Emmett.

"Ok, well, I asked if she wanted me to bite her and she said she did. So I did what you suggested Jaz, only I warned her I was going to spit it out before I did it." Jaz fist bumped me again and I continued. "So we started again after that and I told her I was going to bite her and she said ok and I just did it. Soft like, at first. More like just sucking her skin into my mouth."

"Cool. Did she like that part? Before you bit her I mean? I wonder if it hurts?" Jasper was so wrapped up in the conversation that he nearly fell from the branch he was standing on.

"She didn't stop me so I kept going. She said later that she liked it all, so yeah. Anyway, we went a bit further, with other things and I waited till she was distracted a bit by her own, feelings I suppose, and then I bit down on the skin I already had in my mouth." Both Emmett and Jasper were leaning forward closer to me as I spoke, they were enraptured. I grinned and went on, "Like I said I didn't mean to break the skin, that was an accident."

"What did you do once you knew you'd busted her open?" Emmett asked and I cringed at how crudely he'd phrased his question. Jasper elbowed him in his ribs and Emmett cursed. "What? Oh, sorry dude. My bad. Go on." He had the good grace to stare at his feet for a few seconds after that.

"Well I sort of only bit her because I got carried away, you know?" I cocked my head to the side hoping they'd both catch on and I wouldn't have to say that I'd bitten her harder because I'd just cum all over her stomach.

They both nodded and I continued, "I'll admit I got the fuck outta there pretty fast after that. One drop of blood and I was undone. Totally. But it was worth it. She understood and was ok about it later on. I was a bit freaked out at first but she put me right later." I thought of the way she'd consoled me in bed later that night.

"She put you right afterwards?" Jasper asked, incredulous at the admission.

"Yep. You'd think it would be me begging her to not be offended but she took it all in her stride, like it was normal or something."

"Dude, that's amazing. How many human chicks you reckon there'd be who'd put up with our shit _and_ be ok with us sucking their juice for fun?" Emmett asked Jaz. Jaz just shook his head.

They both took a moment to mull over what I'd said, their thoughts now moved towards their own mates and how best to use this new found information to their best ability.

"Eww Em, you really think Rose is going to want to play human with you? Fat fucking chance dude." I scrunched my nose up in disgust but both Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"Go on, fuck off both of you. You're gross." They fist bumped me once more each and they took off back to the house. I was contemplating running over the ridge and having a quick snack in readiness to see Bella again later when my cell phone beeped in my jeans pocket.

BPOV

Charlie had been eager to hear about my weekend and I had struggled to fill in the blanks for the 48 hours I'd spent 'at the Cullen's having a sleepover girls weekend with Alice and Rose'.

Alice had given me a couple of carrier bags to take my dirty clothes home in and had told me that Charlie would ask me some questions, all of which she'd either seen or anticipated. She coached me on how to answer them and also told me how best to put my hair so I attracted no unwanted attention to the mark on my neck.

Charlie seemed content with the information I gave him and I knew he wouldn't spend too much time questioning me. The details of what exactly went on at a girl's weekend bothered him and I could sympathize. I didn't want to know or participate in one either!

After dinner – Charlie cooked so I'd have to spend a good hour scraping burnt black bits off the bottoms of saucepans before I could go to my room – Charlie pointed to the telephone message pad that hung off the side of the refrigerator and said I had a couple of messages.

Mom had rung this morning and she asked if I could call her back tonight. I had planned to do that anyway so that was all good.

Angela had called and wanted to know what I was wearing to the dance on Friday night. I didn't know there was one so I'd sort that out with her tomorrow at school.

The third message on the pad made my heart stop.

"Um Dad, when did this message come in?" I asked him.

"Yesterday. Three-ish I guess. Isn't that the kid from the fight at the school?" He asked me and I nodded. "Guess you made a real good impression there bells. Edward's got some competition hey?" He laughed and went back to watching his ballgame.

Charlie had taken a number and written Jacob Black next to it and 'said he'd see you after school tomorrow, no need to return the call.'

"I'm going to head off to bed dad, Alice and Rose talked all night, and I'm bushed. See you tomorrow after your shift. Love you." I saw him wave at me over the top of his recliner and I ran up the stairs, taking my cell phone out of my pocket and dialing before I closed my bedroom door.

He answered on the second ring. "Hello love. "

"Edward Jacob called the house while I was gone this weekend. Said he'd see me after school tomorrow, what do I do?"

"Stay there, I'll be with you in five minutes." And the line went dead.

I went to the window to see if I could see Alice outside but it was too dark for me to see anything at all. I tried her cell phone but I didn't hear it ring and she didn't answer.

I watched Edward run across our driveway and then leap into the tree before he came to rest on my windowsill. He flung himself into my room and pulled me into his arms. He inhaled my neck deeply and sighed as he let me go, staring at me from head to toe.

"I'm fine Edward. Honestly. He phoned, that's all, I don't think he was here, Charlie would have said something."

"Ok, I'm going back outside to find bloody Alice who isn't answering her phone, then I'm going to knock on your front door and speak to Charlie. Carlisle will be with me so try to act a bit surprised to see us both, please. You can come down if you want to, but we need to speak to your father about this ok?" I nodded and he went on. "Do you remember what I told you that day in the Volvo? It might be safer for you to be with us than with your dad at some point, we might be reaching that point Bella. You need to think about what you want to do if you are forced to make a decision."

He kissed me lightly on my forehead and he was gone again.

I sat back on my bed and thought about what he'd just said.

I wanted nothing more than to be with him, with the Cullen's long term, but not at the expense of Charlie. To him I was just his kiddo, seventeen and enjoying dating for the first time. I couldn't explain to him what Edward was anymore than I could explain to him, or mom for that matter, that Edward and I had long since declared ourselves and we wanted to be together forever.

Both of them would freak out if I started talking like that. I also knew that if I had to make the choice I would choose Edward. I loved both my parents equally and I didn't want to hurt either of them obviously, but I'd not be without Edward by choice.

A few minutes later I was broken out of my thoughts by the front door bell. I ran down the stairs and stood in the living room listening to the conversation between Edward and Charlie.

"Good evening Chief Swan." Edward said formally. "This is my father, Carlisle, Dad this is Chief Swan."

"Nice to see you Carlisle. We know each other from the hospital. Hey Edward. Bit late for this isn't it son?" Charlie laughed.

"Yes, sorry about that. I was wondering if we could have a moment of your time to talk about a problem Bella is having with some kids from La Push?" That got Charlie's attention right away and he opened the door wide and let Edward and Carlisle into the kitchen.

"Bells, could you come in here for a minute?" Charlie called to me and I went into the kitchen.

"Hello Edward, hi Dr Cullen." I said, blushing.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle smiled at me. "We're sorry for the intrusion Charlie, but I didn't want to wait until tomorrow." Carl said, taking Charlie's offered seat at the table.

"Ok. Could you make us a coffee please Bell's? Ok shoot. What's going on?" Charlie took his place opposite Carlisle and Edward came and stood beside me at the counter.

"I don't know if Bella told you that the Jacob boy turned up at school a few days ago causing trouble again?" Charlie shook his head so Carlisle continued. "Well he did. My boys chased him off but he made some threats towards them and Bella."

Charlie turned to me and gave me a look that said 'how come I'm hearing this from this punk Bell's' and I grimaced.

"What sort of threats?" Charlie asked as I put his coffee in front of him. I took Carlisle's cup and put it in front of him. I knew he wouldn't be able to do anything with it but didn't know what to do in front of Charlie. So I just put it on the table and then took mine and stood at the sink with it.

"Nothing very specific. From what I've been told he has a bit of a crush on your girl and thinks she'd be better off with him rather than Edward." Carlisle said. I felt my face go red and my eyes bug out when I saw him put the cup to his lips and take a sip.

I looked to Edward, horrified but he was grinning at me nodding.

"Ok, well, I guess I could go and have a bit of a word to him. I know his dad, we go fishing together sometimes, so I could have a word to him too. I don't know if I can do anything about it though, if he's not done anything specific I can't file a complaint on your behalf or anything." Charlie rubbed his head with his hand.

"I'm not sure if talking to him will do anything but I'd appreciate it if you would try. My boys don't want any trouble. Perhaps if it came from you that you are happy for Bella to make her own choices he might reconsider his crush?" Carlisle spoke carefully and quietly and Charlie nodded the whole way through.

"Ok, I'll go and see them tomorrow after the Rez School lets out. I didn't hear anything after that bit of a fight at the dance a few weeks ago so I assumed it had all died down. But if he's hanging around the school looking for trouble I can warn him off that no problem. I thought he was just calling to ask Bella out, I figured she could tell him she was already dating your boy when she got back from your place. I'll let you know how it goes Carlisle. I'll call the house tomorrow night."

"I'd appreciate that Charlie. One other thing, I wanted to offer Bella a place out my home whenever she likes. I know you work some strange hours and I wanted you to consider Bella being with us if you can't be here? Just until this mess with the La Push kids is sorted out, at the very least?" My heart skipped a beat as I waited for Charlie to answer. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

Charlie ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Yeah, I guess I do leave her here on her own a lot." He turned to me and gave me a lopsided grin and a soft 'sorry'. He looked Edward up and down and was about to answer when Carlisle spoke.

"Bella and my Alice have become good friends. You know they are supervised at all times by either myself or Esme, I'll take as good care of her as you would Charlie."

"Fair enough Carlisle. Thanks. I'd much rather she hang out with people her own age than be here alone reading anyway."

He stood when Carlisle stood and they walked to the door.

Carlisle turned and offered his hand to Charlie, which he took instantly. They shook hands and I said my goodbyes to both Edward and Carlisle.

Charlie turned to me the instant they were gone, "You could've told me Bell's. I need to know if anyone is bothering you. I'll sort it out so don't worry, but it would've been nice to hear it from you." I could tell his feelings had been hurt. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He was stiff as a board and a bit freaked out but after a few seconds he returned my hug.

"Thanks dad. Love you." I let him go and ran back up to my room.

EPOV

"I'm so sorry Edward. You have to believe me." Alice was gripping my forearm in a vice grip.

"I do believe you Alice, and I know I've got no right to expect you to watch over her, but…" I ran my hand through my hair and began pacing again.

"I know. I do. Truly I do. You love her."

"Yes. I do."

"I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again." I was about to ask her where she had been and why she hadn't answered her phone just now but stopped abruptly when I saw in her close her eyes. She was thinking back over the last fifteen minutes and I grimaced.

"Jesus Christ Alice, stop showing me that shit."

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Jaz was a bit, um, buzzed when he showed up offering to keep me company just now. We got a bit, um, sidetracked. Won't happen again. I mean, it won't happen when I'm on duty, not, oh you know. Shut up." She swatted at my arm to stop me from laughing.

"I didn't smell dog anywhere when I got here, nowhere near here actually. So he's not been here while we were away."

"Do you really think he's just testing us? He's proved his point, he can sneak up on us at the school, he can come here and sneak around and we are oblivious till afterwards, now he can phone her at will without any repercussions. What's his game?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what worried me more, that he can sneak up on us or that he's acting alone. It seems crazy to come pick a fight with us on his own, no back up, and no pack. Sort of like a death wish."

"I'd be more than happy to assist him with that, he only need ask." I spat.

"Yeah, yeah, Neanderthal Edward, I get it. So, the weekend huh, good?" She grinned at me.

"You know it was. I know you know it was." I grinned right back.

"Yeah, I do. Trouble looming though if you don't pull your head out of your ass." She said. I almost didn't catch it she spoke so fast.

"What trouble?" Christ, what now? Was it only seven hours ago that I was fantasizing about just having some fun with nothing to bother us for a bit?

"Friday night there is a dance. You've not asked her, she's going to see posters about it all over the school tomorrow. I can't see her reaction because she doesn't know there's anything on yet. So you can consider this fair warning." She laughed.

"Duly noted you annoying little monster. Do you know if she wants to go?" I wanted to keep my voice uninterested, unemotional, but failed terrible judging by the look on Alice's face.

"You are such a bad liar when it comes to shit like this Edward. Cut the shit and ask me what you want to know." She was grinning at me evilly, obviously enjoying making me squirm.

"Fine. Does she want to go to the dance or do we just stay home?"

"Bella doesn't want to dance." Was all she said.

"Can you ask Charlie if she can stay over this weekend again, please?"

"That depends. I'll ask if I can have her Friday night, without you stealing her."

"What do you mean?" I was horrified. I'd never last a whole night her in the house without being with her.

"I want a night for girl time. That's all. Besides, it won't snow till Saturday afternoon." She elbowed me in the ribs, making her point very succinctly. I knew it would have to be snowing before Bella and I. Well, before Bella and I were together.

"Deal." I blurted out too loudly and too quickly.

I shifted from foot to foot trying to suppress my laughter and my elation. She nudged me in the ribs and I let fly, we were soon laughing so hard we had to get out of the tree and run off into the forest lest we wake Bella's neighbors.

As Alice predicted Bella spotted the posters advertising the dance first thing on Monday morning. We'd only just gotten to the administration block when she'd she pointed to the first one and groaned.

I pulled her into an alcove at the side of the building and kissed her deeply. She was panting when I released her lips.

"Would you like to go to the dance this weekend Isabella?" I asked her.

"Only if you want to go. I'd much rather just hang out. Thanks for asking me though." She smiled up at me and my heart soared. Even though Alice had seen this and she'd told me about it, it still made me want to pinch myself when Bella chose me. Any conscious decision to be with me was a victory in my eyes.

"Well then, would you like to hang out with me instead?" I grinned down at her.

"Hmm. Can I think about it for a bit?" She was teasing me now. I loved it! But, two could play at that game.

"Of course. But keep in mind, I'm very, very popular here. My parents have paid good money to ensure that I am able to ask anyone I want to hang out with me. I'll need an answer soon." I bent and kissed her gaping lips and left her standing there.

BPOV

Son-of-a-bitch! I'd expected him to drag a yes out of me, not leave me standing all by myself in the alcove. Again, Son-of-a-bitch.

It was true, I was no good at playing the coquette, but I thought I was doing a good job of keeping him interested. I knew he was calling my bluff, but still. Harrumph.

I had Trig first, fantastic. I wasn't as thrilled about having this mark on my neck this morning as I had been when I'd first gotten it, that's for sure. Some girls in the parking lot had giggled and pointed when they'd spotted it as we walked up the hill to the buildings. I didn't know them so it didn't really bother me, but Edward's words came back to haunt me. 'Harlots wear those marks.' I knew that Jessica and Lauren would crucify me if they saw it. I took my hair out of my ponytail and pulled it around my neck as I walked to my standard seat ready for the class to begin. I was a few minutes early and the classroom was still empty.

Jessica and Lauren came right to me when they arrived. They threw their books down on the table and came to stand behind me. I was about to look back and see what they were after when Lauren put her hands on my shoulders, pinning me to the back of my chair.

I went to scream, hoping someone else in the class would pull her off me but at the same time I opened my mouth Jessica put her hand across it and it was stifled. I threw myself around in the seat trying to get free but Lauren held me tight.

"Come on Jess, she's bloody strong." Lauren hissed from behind me.

Jessica came to my side and lunged at my neck, yanking a handful of my hair away from my collar. She shrieked when she saw the mark and let go of my mouth. I was too stunned to scream now. I was gasping for air, the tears already stinging my eyes before either of them spoke.

"So it's fucking true then? You dirty fucking moll." Jessica spat at me.

"I told you so." Lauren said. "Kelly saw it in the parking lot. I told you."

Jessica went around to the other side of the desk and put her hands under her chin. Then she sunk down onto her knees in front of my desk, so her head was resting on her clasped hands. She looked at me all pouty eyed and said, "Oh look, how sweet, tears. He only wants you because you put out. Now he's had what he wants he'll ditch you like yesterdays trash. That's why I always turn him down when he puts the hard word on me. Never mind lovey, plenty more fish in the sea as they say. Oh, I'd let the teeth marks heal before you went fishing though, nobody likes a slut." She slammed her hands down on the desk and they both laughed.

Jessica and Lauren took their seats beside me like nothing had happened.

The first peal of the bell was ringing as Edward came in through the door and stood directly in front of my desk.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" He snarled.

He picked up my books and held his hand out for my bag, which I handed over to him. I was about to put my books back in it and get out of there when he came in. I looked up and saw that his eyes were black as night and he was growling under his breath menacingly. He needed to be away from here as much as I did. He would never forgive himself if he hurt one of them here in front of everyone, and it would bring an end to what we had. He'd have to leave. I couldn't let that happen.

"I'm ok. Let's just leave." I stood and went around to stand beside him at the desk. I took his hand in mine and felt him trembling. I hooked my hand into the crook of his elbow and tried to pull him away and out of the classroom. But he wouldn't leave. "Edward, come on. It's not worth it. Let's just go." He growled again in the girls' direction. They were staring at him open mouthed now. His growling was getting louder and louder and I felt the situation getting more and more out of control. I pulled on his arm and he relented.

We made to walk away when both girls started giggling. Lauren whispered 'so much for the tough guy' under her breath and I did the only thing I could think of. I took my hand off his arm, turned around and went back to the desk, clenched my hand into a fist and drew it back.

I'd never punched anyone before but I thought for a first effort it wasn't too bad. Jessica's nose seemed to erupt in a fountain of blood at about the same time as the pain in my knuckles hit me. I didn't care though, it had been well worth it.

Lauren was screaming and pointing at me saying I was a fucking psycho but I just stood there. I leaned over the table again and grabbed her by the front of her hoodie. Her eyes were wide, terrified. "Don't you ever fucking touch me ever fucking again Lauren. You got me? Or next time it will be your ugly fucking nose I break. Clear?" She nodded her head and let out a strangled sob as I let her go.

I turned back to Edward, hoping that Jessica's blood wasn't hurting him too badly. Instead he was looking at me like I was a nutter, a small grin on his lips.

"She had it coming." I nodded at Jessica who was now scrambling out of her seat to get out of the classroom. People were streaming in now, alerted by Lauren's screams no doubt. I picked up my book bag, slung it over my shoulder, took Edward's hand and pulled him out of the room with me.

I led us to the parking lot and we were soon standing by the Aston. Edward hadn't said a word the whole time and now he was just standing where I'd left him next to the car. I reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his keys, hit the little alarm button, waited for the doors to unlock then pushed him into the passenger seat. I got into the drivers seat, pushed the seat forward so I could reach the pedals and started the car.

I put the car into first and took off out of the lot. When we were on the highway I chanced a look over at him. He was so quiet, so still.

"Where are we going Bella?" Edward asked. I looked over at him and shook my head. He was smiling widely now.

"The emergency room. I've broken my fucking hand." I held it up and showed him my black knuckles. They were rapidly starting to swell but I just didn't care.

"Fuck." He said, running his hand through his hair. "Pull over, let me drive. That's got to be hurting you love." He said quietly. I didn't want to pull over but knew he was right. My hand was agony, my brain and heart were racing and I had just punched someone in the nose. What the fuck had happened here?

I slowed down and pulled over into an emergency stopping lane. No cop would charge me once they saw my knuckles I figured. I turned the car off and we switched seats. Edward started the car then turned to me with his hand out, I put my injured one in his and he drew it to his mouth. His cool lips were a relief from the heat of the swelling and I sighed. He put my hand back in my lap and turned back onto the highway. We drove right by the exit that would take us to the hospital.

"Carlisle is home. We'll go there. It will be quicker." He smiled at me gingerly.

I just nodded. I was still a bit stunned at what had just gone on. One minute I was happily sitting in a classroom the next I was being roughed up by two girls. In what alternate universe does that happen? I had been perfectly willing to let it go and just leave but when Lauren made that comment about Edward I saw red. I knew there was going to be hell to pay for this, Charlie would come down on me like a tonne of bricks for fighting, of all things. I'd never been in any trouble before, not like this anyway, so I had no idea what to expect punishment wise. I just hoped I wouldn't be expelled. There was no other school I could go to here in Forks. Oh shit. If I got expelled Charlie would send me home to Phoenix.

"Oh fuck Edward. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. What have I done? Charlie will send me home to Renee. I'm going to lose you. Oh fuck. Oh no." I was screaming although I didn't realize I was till Edward slammed on the brakes and threw the car onto the verge. He dragged me across the centre console, careful to cradle my hand in my lap, and hugged me tightly.

"Shh. It's ok Bella. I'm here. Shhh. You're ok. I won't let anyone hurt you. You won't ever lose me, I swear. Shh. Don't cry honey. You won't get expelled. I'll plead your case. I saw it all. We'll sort it out. Don't cry, please Bella. Don't cry love. I love you. I'm here." He punctuated each word with a kiss to my face. He wiped my tears with the band of his shirt and hugged me tightly until I calmed down.

"Ok Edward. Let's go. I'm ok now. Sorry about that." I wiped my eyes and slid back across the console back into the passenger seat. He waited till I had my seatbelt on and then started the car and took off.

"A slight bit of shock I'd say. I can't say I'm surprised." He chuckled.

"Yeah. Probably. I'll understand if you're angry with me you know." I said quietly.

"Why would I be angry with you? You did nothing wrong. If you hadn't hit Miss Stanley when you did I fear we'd have more to worry about than your broken hand. We'd be fleeing the country right about now. You did me a favour."

"Really? You aren't cross with me?"

"Why would I be?" He asked, looking at me warily.

"Because ladies don't behave that way. I don't like letting you down." I said into my chest.

"You never have nor would you ever let me down Isabella. I have never been more proud of you in me existence. You slugged that bitch right in the nose like a pro. Wait till Emmett gets home, you're going to be his newest hero!"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 - Watched

EPOV

Bella and Carlisle were in a cubicle, he was setting her hand into a cast. She'd had to go to the emergency room in the end anyway. Carlisle was pretty sure she had broken a knuckle and a small bone on the top of her hand as well, but wanted her to have a proper x-ray before he set it.

He'd asked me to wait outside because I wasn't Bella's next of kin. I was about to protest when he whispered that it was nothing personal, just hospital policy. He said Charlie was on his way but that he'd let me in to see her as soon as he'd put the cast on. So I was pacing up and down in the waiting room waiting for the plaster to set before I could see her.

Logically I knew she'd be ok, broken bones were old hat to my Isabella, but I couldn't help feeling guilty about this particular injury. She'd broken her hand not defending herself, she'd done it defending me.

Alice had alerted me to the initial encounter between Lauren, Jessica and Bella. I'd rushed to the classroom to rescue Bella but she was physically in no danger – other than being pushed and pulled by the two girls – and I knew that if I went in I would lose not only my temper but also my control.

I had seen the entire altercation and was prepared to wait outside until Bella came out of the classroom, which Alice said she would, as soon as the verbal argument was done. But then Jessica had called Bella a slut and I'd lost it.

I was prepared to go in, retrieve Bella and get out. But it wasn't to be.

I was sure Bella would just leave with me, right up until Lauren had muttered her comment about me. I felt Bella stiffen beside me and I knew this was going to escalate out of control quickly from then on in.

Before I knew it Bella had snotted Jessica and I was watching the love of my life threaten Lauren with the same if she ever laid a hand on her again.

It had taken me a few minutes in the car to wrap my head around what had happened. Bella was amazing. Totally in control. She just reached back and let fly. The blood hadn't even bothered me. Not at all. I was repulsed by it if anything. I smelled it of course. But it came from that harridan and even in my shocked state my body knew not to desire blood from that bitch.

I let her drag me to the car, I knew she was in shock but I let her drag me away. It was better to be seen being dragged by Bella, rather than _me_ dragging Bella.

Carlisle came out of the cubicle and stood beside me. "She's fine Edward. The cast is setting now. You can have a few minutes before Charlie gets here." He nodded back towards the cubicle and I nodded.

"_You don't want to be here when Charlie gets here son. You don't want him to think this has anything to do with you."_ I looked at Carlisle and scrunched my face up, trying to show him that I had no idea what he meant.

"Bella needs to be with us as much as possible right now, if Charlie thinks your influence, or the impact of fighting at school from either of you, is related to this, he'll never allow it."

"Right." I said quietly. "I'll be three minutes then I'll wait in your office till he's gone."

The irony of slipping into the cubicle was not lost on me. This was so similar to where this all began that my stomach tightened into a thick knot.

"Come I come in Isabella?" I asked, my fingers holding the two pieces of curtain together.

"Yes of course Edward." She answered.

I slipped into the cubicle and went straight to her side. I took her hand into mine and inspected Carlisle's handiwork. It was smooth and neat and quite thin. Obviously not a bad break at all. I kissed her arm above the cast just below the crease of her elbow and she sighed.

"You're pretty." She laughed. It took me a few seconds to realize that she was making a reference to our very first meeting and then we were both laughing.

I bent down and kissed her softly on her ruby red lips. "You're exquisite. Does it hurt?"

"Not at all. Carlisle was really gentle. Much better than the last time I broke something. They put the cast on my arm too tight and didn't believe me when I said it was so tight I could feel it swelling. Of course by the time my fingers went blue and Renee took me back to the emergency room the idiot who put the cast on in the first place had gone home for the night. Renee wanted to tear him a new one."

"I don't suppose you remember his name?" I asked only half in jest.

Bella eyes me suspiciously and waggled her finger at me. "Behave tough guy."

"Carlisle has done a very neat job, I'll make it my business to make sure your fingers don't turn blue this time." I kissed the fingers that extended out of the cast. "There is one small problem with this cast though."

"What's that?" She asked. "I can still hold hands with you, we'll just have to switch for a bit. I only have to wear this for two weeks."

"It's not that. I can't see your eternity band now. I assume Carlisle said it would survive intact?" I was peering down the cast now and could only see a feint gold tinge where the ring still sat on her finger.

"He said it would be fine. It's only two weeks Edward." She didn't seem concerned, which bothered me more than I wanted her to know.

"I'll fix this situation when I get you alone. I have to go now love, your father will be here in a moment and Carlisle thinks it's best if I'm not here. He seems to think that if Charlie learns that the fight had nothing to do with me he might go easier on you and it might be okay for you to stay over still. I am inclined to agree, I don't want to be seen to be the bad influence, that I obviously am, on you."

"You aren't a bad influence at all. I've never stood up for myself like that before. My hand hurts like hell but it was still worth it. It feels good to not have to walk away and cry about it alone."

"Yes, well. I'd like to talk to you about that later on too. For now you should rest. Carlisle is just talking to your father in the waiting room, he's eager to see you so I must leave you now. I won't be far. I'll see you later. Alice says Charlie will drop you at home then go to the school. I will take the car home and fill Esme in on what happened and then I'll come by. I love you so much." I kissed her hand and then her lips once more and then slipped back out of the cubicle.

I went to Carlisle's office and waited to hear the conversation between Charlie and his daughter.

BPOV

Charlie was whiter than a Cullen when he came into the cubicle.

"What the hell happened Bell's? I got a call saying you'd hurt yourself in a fight at school and Carlisle just told he he's had to set your hand?" He came and sat in the visitors' chair at the side of the bed. He looked upset and angry in equal measure.

"I'm so sorry dad. I never meant for this to happen."

"Well I should hope not. Jeez Bell's, fighting in class? What the hell happened? This had better not be about boys." His face was rigid so I knew I had to do what Edward suggested and steer this away from anything to do with him.

"Of course it wasn't about a boy. Sheesh, a little credit please dad. I'm not some mooning teenager am I? Two girls in my Trig class, Jessica and Lauren, were being mean to a friend of mine and we had just finished arguing when another one of my friends came in to see what the yelling was about. Jessica insulted that friend and I just saw red. I hit her and I left. That's it."

Charlie looked me straight in the eye and he could see that I wasn't lying. Technically I wasn't lying. Although even I knew that lying by omission was still lying and I did feel bad for that. But I couldn't tell Charlie the entire truth because he'd never believe me and he's also never let me anywhere near the Cullen's ever again.

"You know I'm going to have to go to the school now right? I've already spoken to the principle, he wants to see me before the days over, so this isn't going to just go away. The girl you hit might want to press charges and I'll be forced to do it. Don't get me wrong, if you hit the girl I'm sure she had it coming, but this might turn out to be a bigger deal than you think it is."

I just nodded. I'd deal with whatever happened. As long as it didn't take me away from Edward I could handle anything they wanted to throw at me. Idly I wondered if Edward would be averse to breaking me out of prison? Emmett would be in it, I was sure.

"Sounds like you give her a good nudge. The principle said her nose was definitely broken. She's here somewhere. Carlisle is probably going to have to treat her too. You might be little but it sounds like you hit pretty hard." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I've been hanging around the Cullen's you know? Two sisters, three brothers, I was bound to pick up a few pointers, they're always fighting."

"Come on. I'll take you home. Pretty elaborate way to get out of a math class Bell's. In my day girls just feigned 'woman's problems' and took off." He laughed and I joined in, grateful that the tense part of the conversation was over.

Charlie dropped me at home and went to the school to see the principle. I got myself a soda and was just putting a slice of pizza in the microwave when the doorbell rang. Edward never rang the bell if he knew I was the only one home. Even driving the speed he normally did he'd never have made it to his house so far out of town and run back here in the few minutes I'd been home.

I opened the door to Jacob Black.

"Hello Isabella. Hurt your hand huh? Hope the bloodsucker fared worse than you did." He sneered at me.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" I asked, trying desperately to be as brave as I had been this morning but failing miserably.

"I told you I'd be seeing you today. I'm just early that's all. Not gonna invite me in?" He moved his foot slightly, angling it inside the door so if I closed it he'd still have leverage.

"Nope. Sorry. Edward will be here in a moment, perhaps you should be gone by the time he arrives?" I hoped he'd hear my veiled threat and leave.

"He's not here yet, so we could visit for a bit. You know, the company you keep isn't very nice. You'd be much better off with a nice native boy like me." He was grinning but not smiling, it came off looking more sinister than friendly. This was no friend of mine. I'd know it instinctively even if nothing had ever happened prior to this.

"Nice native boys like you don't threaten girls or start fights at school dances. And they don't hang around at girls houses in the middle of the night."

"He never leaves you alone. It's the only way I can be close to you. If you stayed away from him I'd be able to show you the real me. I know you'd like me if you let me show you." He put his hand on the doorjamb and took another half step closer to me.

"I know what the real you is Jacob. I know enough to know I don't want anything to do with you. You need to leave me alone. I choose Edward." I said it with as much conviction as I could.

"He's a bloodsucker and you choose him? You know what he does at night while you sleep don't you? He hunts people. He sucks them dry and leaves them for dead, and you choose him? Be careful Bella. If not for me the pack would lump you with the bloodsuckers and take you out too." I shivered as he said it, he knew he'd hit his mark.

"I'd rather be dead than be without him, or with you." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"I can guess what bullshit the bloodsuckers have told you about me, about us. I bet they've painted themselves as angels and us as the bad guys. But I'm telling you it's not like that. I don't want to have to eliminate him Bella, but I will."

"You'll never get close enough to me, or him, to do that. Give it up now. You won't win. I don't want you, I want him. Leave. Now." I spat at him and he laughed.

"I'm going. I'd much rather win the war than the battle. Be seein ya Bella. Say hi to the psychic for me." He took his foot out of the door and ran back down the driveway.

I slammed the door shut and slid down it onto my butt on the floor. I dragged in huge gulps of air and tried to calm myself down. I reached up and slipped the lock shut on the door. I was hyperventilating now and I tried in vain to stop the bile and panic that was rising in my throat.

I stood up, trying not to use my cast as leverage, and went to the sink. I drank down a glass of water and tried counting to calm myself. The water made its way back out of my stomach in a most undignified way. It spurted out of my nose and out of my throat as I retched into the sink.

"Bella!" Edward was screaming my name from the other side of the kitchen door.

I unlocked it and he grabbed my round my waist, pushing me behind him. "Where is he? I smell the fucker."

EPOV

Her conversation with Charlie went as well as could be expected. He had no reason to doubt the explanation she gave. I was shocked to hear that she could lie so convincingly to her father, but also a little proud. She had protected me twice today. I'd make it up to her when I saw her.

I dropped the Aston off at home and went to find Esme. She was in her studio and I told her what had happened. She said Carlisle had already called and that he was on his way home now.

I'd asked Carlisle to meet me at home when his shift finished, as I wanted to retrieve another something out of the safe in his office. He had grinned at me and asked if I could tell him what it was I wanted, but I said Bella would show him herself on the weekend. I told him that Bella's ring was hidden under her cast and I wanted to give her something else to wear in the interim.

Esme kept me company for a few minutes until we heard the car in the driveway. She patted my arm and told me to go see Carlisle. I kissed her cheek and excused myself.

Carlisle let me into the safe and I located what I wanted and slid it into my jeans pocket. "Quite territorial aren't you son?" He laughed.

I ignored him and was running before his laughter even began.

When I hit the tree line across from Bella's house I smelled Jacob. His scent was fresh, within the last fifteen minutes. It lead straight to Bella's front door. Without thought to who might be watching I used my vampiric speed to cross the yard and came to her door within a nanosecond. It was locked. I pounded on it and called for her. I could see her through the glass of the door at the sink, retching. I'd give her five seconds to open the lock or I'd pull the door off its hinges and enter without blinking.

She turned the instant she heard me call her and she opened the door. I pushed her behind me and asked where he was.

"He's gone." She choked a little on the words and I pulled her to me.

"Shh. I'm here." I cursed the fucker to hell and vowed to never leave her alone ever again. I didn't care what it took, she'd never expel another breath without a Cullen close by ever again.

She cried softly into my shirt and I gathered her up into my arms and took her up to her bedroom. I laid her down on top of her covers and lay down beside her. I stroked her hair till she stopped crying. I wanted to know, desperately wanted to know, what he wanted and what had been said, but I knew she'd not be able to tell me while she was this freaked out.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Alice. She answered on the first ring. "I've just seen you at Bella's. Is she ok, did he hurt her?" She screeched.

"She's fine. Upset but fine. Did you see anything prior to me getting here Alice?" I knew the answer before she replied.

"No. Nothing. How did he know she was at home? She should've been at school."

"No idea. Look, I haven't had a chance to talk to her myself yet. I'll let you know later what actually happened. Can you guys ditch safely?" She said they could and they'd be here as soon as they could.

I ended the call and dialed Carlisle. I told him briefly what I knew and he said he would head to the boundary line and start his patrol. Esme would stay behind, at the house, and keep watch there. I thanked him and returned to Bella. She seemed to have calmed a little so I gently tried to coax out of her what had been said.

"Bella love, can you tell me what he said to you?" I kept stroking her hair as she told me what he'd said. Had there been blood in my body it would've boiled as she told me of Jacob's threats.

"You're so brave to stand up to him love. You were right too, he'll never get close to you, not ever. I won't let anything happen to you. The others are on their way and Carlisle and Esme are patrolling. Nothing can hurt you now. I'll never, ever leave you even for a moment, ever again. I promise."

Alice came to the window then and I waved her inside. She came and sat on the end of Bella's bed and hugged her tightly.

"_She's fucking terrified Edward. She's shaking all over. Emmett's downstairs, he wants a word. Rose and Jasper are in the trees across the street. Go to Emmett, I'll put her in a bath and calm her down." _She told me. I nodded and told Bella I'd be back as soon as she'd finished with Alice.

I found Emmett sitting in Charlie's chair. I took a seat on the sofa opposite him and ran a hand through my hair.

"The fucker door stopped her Em. I had no clue. Alice saw nothing. He must be watching her to know she wasn't at school."

"Yeah. Alice told me. I can't work out how he knows where you are all the time you know?" he was as distressed as I was now. He leapt up and began pacing along a line in front of Charlie's TV.

"He didn't know where I was. He knew Bella was here, but not me. He knew she was at home. He said he hoped I'd fared worse in the fight than she had. He knew she was hurt, but nothing about me. He's having her watched, not me." I joined Emmett pacing. The dirty fucker was watching my wife! Ok, so she wasn't my wife, yet. I thought of her that way, in my own world, inside my brain she was. It made me angrier when I thought of Jacob Black anywhere near my wife, so I called her my wife. That bastard.

"So we tag her and he can't get anywhere near her. Simple. He can come play with the big boys whenever he's ready, but we don't leave Bella alone."

To Emmett everything was black and white. I envied him that.

"I agree. We tag her. Constantly, no more gaps. Not even when Charlie is with her. But we need to find out how he's watching her. It's not a wolf because we'd smell him a mile away. It can't be another vampire for the same reason."

"How far from the Rez do you reckon you can hear the dogs yakking?" he asked.

"Two, three miles tops. Why?"

"Can you hear them even when they phase?" He asked, referring to the action of phasing from human to wolf form and vice versa.

"Yes I think so. I've not specifically heard Jacob or any of the current pack while they were in wolf form but I could still read his great grandfather even after he'd phased. Where is this heading Em?"

"The boundary line to the edge of their territory is two and a bit miles from the centre of the Rez. What if we just hung out at the boundary line and you listened? If that doesn't work we can lure them to the boundary?"

"They'd smell us before we got that close Em."

"Probably, but they wouldn't come over their boundary would they? They'd stay and defend inside it, if they thought we were a threat. Give Jaz and I a few days to work out who patrols where and when and then we'll just hang out down there and see what's what. Worth a try."

"Ok. In the meantime we don't let Bella alone."

"Right. I think I feel the flu coming on. Might need a week or two off school." He held his hand over his mouth and coughed. It was a terrible impression of a human who felt sick, but it would do. "Jasper might catch this tomorrow too. He's always swapping spit with me while we bond, you know?"

We laughed and he headed off home to fill Esme in on the status here. Esme would inform the school that two of her three boys were unwell and wouldn't be attending for a few days. We were such good students the school never raised any objection to our absences. Large donations to the building fund helped.

BPOV

"Come on Bella, I'll run you a bath. You can relax in there for a bit and the boys will sort something out." Alice told me.

I nodded blankly. Nothing scared me more than the thought of being separated from Edward. Jacob had shocked me, yes, but I wasn't scared. I trusted Edward to protect me, he'd been doing it since I was five and I'd made it this far, so I knew he was good at it. Plus, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Carlisle and Esme were looking out for me too, that was a long and impressive list.

Alice took me into the bathroom and helped me get my jeans and shirt off, holding my cast while I undressed myself. She took a plastic bag out of her pocket and wrapped it around my cast. She turned her back to me while I peeled off my underwear and I lowered myself into the bath. I coughed a little when I was submerged and she came and sat on the edge of the tub. She took my sore hand in hers and unwrapped the plastic from the cast.

"It was a pretty impressive hit, from what I saw later, and from what I heard at school." She said.

"Yeah, well, I hope Jessica's nose feels at least as bad as my hand does."

"Trust me, it does. I'm so sorry I let you down today Bella. Last night too." She hung her head and I longed to touch her face to reassure her.

"Don't ever apologize to me Alice. I know you spend your time watching out for other people, I'm so accident prone, and trouble loves me, I was bound to slip through now and then." I waited until she nodded and then went on. "I'm ok you know? He didn't hurt me. He didn't even really frighten me until he started talking about eliminating Edward." I shuddered.

"Oh Bella we won't let that happen. He won't get near either of you. The boys have a plan now. I can see that it will work even though I can't tell what information it will give them. But I know that they'll be ok while they listen to the wolf pack."

"I told Jacob he should leave before Edward comes and he said something that's been bothering me." I took a deep breath and Alice leaned in further. "He said he was happy to go, that he'd much rather win the war than the battle." She grimaced and I knew it meant what I thought it did. "He isn't going to stop, is he? It means war, doesn't it?"

"Probably. It's nothing for you to worry about though Bella. We aren't defenseless. They are just boys, they've not even really begun to learn what they are yet. I don't know if Edward has told you much about the wolves, but newly phased wolves are highly unpredictable when they are first turned. They are strong but they fight haphazardly. They don't follow instructions well because they can't control their urges well until much later. Jacob would be their alpha, he's the leader. All the others follow his instructions. He's young, prone to fits of temper, as we've already seen. He's having trouble coming to terms with what he is and he can't control himself. That's why he shows up all the time. He knows we're no threat to him, that we don't harm humans, but he is hot headed and wants to prove himself to his pack. He's willing to risk the packs safety to make this point."

"What if I left?" I said quietly. I didn't want to leave, but if a war could be avoided I'd go.

"It won't matter Bella, he'll do what he's going to do regardless. I can't see what it is he's going to do exactly, so we'll all need to be extra careful now. The boys have some new theories so we can make plans now. How do you feel now?"

"Would it be better for you all if I was changed?" I whispered.

"Um, Edward can hear us and he's not very happy with the turn this conversation has taken, so I'm going to go, um, find Jasper." She was out the door before I could blink.

I got myself out of the tub by bracing my good hand against the edge and shuffling to my knees, then to my feet. I dried myself as best I could and pulled on my robe. I knew Edward would be waiting for me in my room and I sighed as I stepped through the door, he was pacing at the foot of my bed, his trademark hand running through his hair.

He said nothing as I slipped on a pair of panties and an old t-shirt. I slid under my covers and waited for him to come to me.

He didn't disappoint. He crushed me to him as he slid under the blanket. I felt his cool lips against my cheek as he told me over and over that everything was all right and that he loved me.

We laid like that for over an hour. Neither of us spoke, we were just happy to be together.

His phone ringing in his pocket startled us. He answered it quietly.

"Yes Alice. I see. How long? Right. Thanks." He turned to me and kissed me at the edge of my mouth. "Charlie will be back here soon. He's smoothed things over with the principle, he'll tell you all about it when he gets here. Alice says he's not angry, so don't worry. I'm going to patrol the woods by the back of the house. One of the others will relieve me for a bit later so I can speak with Carlisle, but I'll be back after Charlie is asleep as normal. Ok?"

"Ok Edward. Are you ok? You're very quiet."

"Hmm mm. We don't have time for the conversations I want to have right now. We'll talk tonight, ok? I want to give you something though, we have time for that." He said with a smile.

"Ok." I said quietly. It's probably a tracking device, like they put in dogs. He'd be able to find me just by swiping over my neck.

"I don't like that your eternity band cannot be seen with that cast on, so I've bought you something else to wear. Will you let me give it to you Isabella?"

I loved it when he used my full name. He was so sweet to give me things, I nodded and he took a small black satin pouch out of his pocket. I'd seen one of these in the lock box in his room.

He undid the clip on the front of it and tipped it into his palm. It was a long, thick gold chain with a locket on it.

"Hold out you hand." He asked and I put my hand out, palm up. He slid the locket into my outstretched hand and folded my fingers over it. He lifted my hand, locket and all, and kissed it. "This too was my mothers. It's yours now."

I opened my fingers and stared at the gold heart hanging on the chain. It was oval shaped with a tiny gold hinge on one side. The outer shell of the locket was etched with minute engravings of flowers and ivy. I put my fingernails either side of the clasp and opened it. Instead of spaces for pictures in either side there were two shiny gold discs. One had ~Bella~ the other ~Edward~ engraved into it in a script not unlike Edward's actual handwriting and I wondered if he'd either done it himself or asked a jeweler to copy it.

"It's beautiful. Will you put it on for me?" I asked him, lifting my cast up to show him why I couldn't do it myself.

He grinned and took the locket from my hand and opened the clasp on the chain. I leaned forward and pulled my hair out of the way and he slid the chain round my neck. He kissed where the cool metal touched the back of my neck, the difference between it and his lips was minimal.

"Under the engravings are pictures of my parents. I couldn't bear to remove them, they are rather fragile all these years later, and so I had the jeweler put our names over them. We could put our own pictures in it later on, if you wish."

I ran my fingers over the locket lovingly and sighed. "It's so lovely, thank you. I wish there was something I could give to you, to keep me close to you."

He reached up and stroked my cheekbone and smiled. "You are everything I ever thought to wish for, and more. There is nothing more I need." He kissed my cheek lightly and shifted his weight on the bed. "Charlie will be here in a moment. I have to go, I'll be outside, in the trees towards the back if you need me I'll hear. I love you, be careful with that hand." And he was gone.

When I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway I got up and pulled on an old pair of sweats and a jersey. I ran my hand through my hair and went to put the kettle on. I knew Edward said Charlie wasn't mad but I was still apprehensive.

I put his coffee on the kitchen table as he came through the door. He mumbled hi and put his gun belt and jacket on the hook behind the door, and then he sat down and took a long pull on the hot coffee.

"Well, that was illuminating. Have a seat." He nodded towards the opposing chair and I sat in it.

"I'm so sorry dad. I really am. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I said in a rush, head hanging down as I stared into my cup.

"The principle still wants to speak to Edward but he is pretty sure that your version of events is the right one. The girl you hit, Jessica, denied any wrong doing but other people he talked to said different." He took another sip of his coffee and rubbed the back of his neck. "A boy from your math class, Eric someone, said he heard Lauren Mallory screaming at you to hold still and when he got to the door he saw her holding you in your seat." He looked up at me and I nodded. "You never said the girls were physical with you Bell's, you just said it was an argument, so I was a bit shocked to hear that from the principle and not you."

"Sorry, I didn't want you to worry."

"Yeah, well. Anyway. Eric said both girls were holding you down to look at your neck. Wanna show me what's in your neck Bella?" He asked. I knew my reaction would matter to the outcome of this conversation so I tried very hard to keep calm. I pulled my hair away from my neck and angled my head towards him. He 'harrumph-ed' under his breath but said nothing too much about it.

"I'd say it's not what you think but it is. I'm so sorry dad, it just happened. We didn't do much of anything really, just kissing and stuff. Edward's been the perfect gentleman, I swear." I was blushing profusely and stumbling over my words, Charlie just put his hand up to stop me speaking and I sunk back into my chair with a sigh.

"I was seventeen once Bella. I vaguely remember doing that to your mother and her father just about ran me out of town. I won't say I'm happy about it, because I'm not, but it's not the end of the world really. I trust you to be smart enough to know right from wrong. I like Edward and I think his dad is a real smart man. I'd prefer you didn't have that," he pointed to my neck, "but I've been there." He shrugged.

"Ok." I said in a small voice.

"Right. Enough of that. You will have to go to the school tomorrow morning and collect some papers from the admin building, but then you are suspended for the next three days. You can't go onto the school grounds till Friday, got it?" I nodded, trying to keep the smile off my face. Three days with Edward! It was almost worth the broken bones. "I know that won't upset you too much so you can stop trying not to laugh, but this might hurt a bit more, make you learn a lesson. You are banned from school social activities for the next month. So no dance this Friday night. Sorry Bell's, I knew you'd want to go if Alice and Edward were going, and I tried to plead your case but he won't have it. Sorry." I flung myself out of my seat and hugged him tightly. He was so surprised he hugged me back before he realized we were sharing a 'feeling' moment and pulled away again. "Sorry, I did try. I know you're disappointed. Want me to ask the Cullen's if you can still stay over there with them anyway? I'm going fishing with Harry and I can't have you here on your own."

I pulled away and tried my very best to look disappointed as that was obviously what he thought my outburst of affection was for. I nodded grimly and asked if I could go up to rest now. He said sure and I ran up the stairs, slammed my bedroom door for effect and proceeded to jump on my bed like a three year old!


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 – World's worst actress

EPOV

I waited at the tree line till Rosalie relieved me just before dusk. I had spent the hours between leaving Bella and being relieved by Rosalie, patrolling the perimeter of the yard and surrounds. There was no hint of anything or anyone near the houses that lined Bella's street.

I informed Rose of that as she took up her position near the fence that separated the Swan residence from their neighbor.

I'd spent a good half hour on my knees laughing after Bella and Charlie's talk. Charlie was a classic and Bella was the world's worst actress.

Bella tried very hard to stifle her laugh when Charlie told her she was suspended but even I was surprised at the way she'd launched herself at Charlie when he said she was banned from attending the dance. I knew Charlie thought she was going to be disappointed to not attend, I had laughed so hard in that moment that the cat next door hissed at me.

The icing on the cake had been Charlie saying he'd be happy to ask the Cullen's to have Bella, despite her not being able to attend the dance. I really, really did need to find something phenomenally good to do for Charlie Swan.

As soon as I hit the front stairs of my home my family's inner voices came to me. They were concerned about the newest developments both with Jacob and with Bella. Emmett's voice was loudest, of course, he was eager to hear all the details. I found him in the living room, sitting on the edge of the sofa, waiting for me.

"At last, dude, spill." He huffed.

Jasper and Alice came from the second floor and sat on the bottom stair waiting for me to begin. Carlisle arrived from the direction of the kitchen with Esme right behind him. I waited until they were in the room fully before I began.

"Jacob Black arrived soon after I left to come back here to see you Carlisle. He threatened not only Bella but us too, so I've …" that's as far as I got before Emmett leapt to his feet and came to stand right in front of me.

"Nah, not that shit, dude. The fight. Did Bella really slug Jessica Stanley in the honker?" He chuckled so loudly it took me a moment to realize that this was what everyone was waiting to hear about, not the revelations I'd learnt about the wolves.

"Oh, right. That? Yeah. She did slug the bitch. Sorry Esme, but this girl really is a bitch." I grimaced at Esme who nodded and raised her eyes at me. "You'd have loved it Em, I turned up to take Bella away before it got out of hand, but obviously I was either too late or too dumb to spot that the real trouble was going to be Bella herself." I chuckled, remembering how calm Bella seemed right before she hit Jessica.

"Too dumb." Whispered Alice and I shot her a warning glance. She poked her tongue out at me!

"What, so you turned up to break up an argument and Bella just snotted the cow? Priceless. What were you doing Fairy Princess, reapplying your lip-gloss while your woman went all South Paw on her ass? How come you didn't sort this bitch out? Sorry Esme, but he said it first." Emmett pointed to me and Esme grimaced again at the language.

"Stuff it Em, what was I going to do? If I'd have laid a finger on the girl she'd be dead now. You and I both know I don't have the sort of control required to defend Bella physically without actually ending a life." I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers and sighed.

"Alice didn't tell us what Jessica said to provoke Bella into using violence Edward, do you know what it was?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Um, yeah, I do. It's embarrassing though." I cringed.

"So?" Five vampires leaned forward waiting for my reply.

"Shit. Sorry Esme, couldn't help that one. Jessica mumbled 'so much for the tough guy' and Bella slotted her."

Emmett laughed loudest closely followed by Jasper. Esme just looked at me indulgently, a smug grin on her face. "The bitch had it coming then." She whispered and everyone fell about laughing.

Everyone dispersed and returned to what they had been doing before I arrived. I followed Esme and Carlisle into the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"Charlie Swan is going to call either tonight or tomorrow to ask if Bella can stay here this weekend. She is banned from attending social activities at the school," I laughed when Esme giggled, "He knows about my teeth marks in Bella's neck and he's not happy. I'd appreciate it if you emphasized the supervision angle?" I was deeply embarrassed to have to ask, but Esme nodded in my direction with a wave of her hand.

"Um, another thing, do you think you could call the school for me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Mmm. Do you think you've caught the same flu bug that Jasper and Emmett have dear? You're looking a little pale." She asked, grinning at me.

"Yeah. A few days off school might see me right, mom." I emphasized the 'mom'.

"Sure. I'll call them first thing in the morning. I don't have to remind you to stay out of sight though, do I?" I shook my head no.

"I have to go with Bella to the bank but we'll be very discreet." She smiled and nodded and I headed off to my room.

Emmett and Jasper came to find me in my room later that night. I was writing in my journal and was about to get ready to relieve Esme at Bella's when they came in.

"We're going to head off to the boundary and see what's what. Jaz is gonna go east, I'm going west. We'll take a spot along the line and take notes on who's patrolling where and for how long." Emmett said.

Jasper was nodding and then he continued where Emmett left off, "Alice and Rose are going to join us as the sun comes up so we can make a note of who comes and goes and at what times. We'll meet you at Bella's mid morning to let you know what we've found. Might take a few days to work out what's going on, but we will."

"Thanks you guys. I appreciate this."

"Don't sweat it. I'm itching for a fight with the mutt anyway." Emmett and Jasper high fived each other and took off to La Push.

BPOV

I'd talked to Renee on the phone and had listened to half an hour of scathing criticism from her about my lack of dignity, character and ability to deliver a left hook without breaking a bone.

After those preliminaries were over I got to talk to her about Edward, _that_ I loved.

I described in detail his bike and how we'd ridden into the forest. I didn't tell her we'd stayed all weekend, she didn't need to know details like that. I wanted her to think that Edward and I did normal boyfriend/girlfriend things together. She said she was sorry that I'd not be able to go to the dance with him this weekend. I laughed and said it's not so bad and that we'd probably just hang out instead. She had tutted loudly and called my bluff, so I'd ended up telling her we'd decided not to go anyway. Then she asked me what hanging out entailed. I said maybe watching a movie, listening to music, but probably not too much of anything this weekend because of my cast. We both laughed when she asked if I was being careful not to let my fingers swell up like the last cast I'd had on. I told her about Edward's reaction to that bit of information and she'd been impressed.

Before the words had even left my lips I found myself confessing that he had been bothered that my ring couldn't be seen so he'd given me the locket. Renee immediately insisted I spill my guts about both the ring and the locket, which meant another half an hour on the phone with her! Oh well, it's not like I had homework to do for the next three days anyway.

In the end we'd rung off with the promise that I would take a photo of both the ring – when my cast came off – and the locket as soon as I could and that I would email them to her.

I got myself ready for bed and spent far too long staring at the locket around my neck in the bathroom mirror before I got under the covers and reached for my novel. I'd not touched it in weeks, there always seemed to be something else to do rather than read. I located it under my bed under a stack of school papers and dusted it off before settling back into the bed.

I opened the dog-eared page I'd been reading prior and found a lilac folded page embedded in the page. I knew this paper. Edward.

Darling Isabella,

Cloud formations

On a given day

And wondering

If you've seen them too

Are enough to make a morning

Pass for me.

Was your day

Filled with wanting,

Or the needlepoint of knowing

That I waited

And that I wait for you?

I did.

I do.

Thank you for bringing Rod McKuen into my life.

I did.

I do.

Edward

I let the silent tear fall out of the corner of my eye as I read it once, twice and a third time. He'd waited for me. He did. He does.

I bent my nose to the paper and drank in the scent of him. I folded it in half again and slipped it between the pages of my book and put the book back on the floor under my bed.

Edward had given me so much and I'd said today that I'd wanted to give him something of value, from me to him, and he'd thanked me for giving him Rod McKuen.

I woke at four in the morning with Edward in the bed beside me humming gently as he stroked my hair.

EPOV

I knew she was about to wake up because she began tossing and turning and scrunching her beautiful nose and eyes up. I stroked her hair and hummed her lullaby in the hope that she would go back to sleep, but to no avail.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up to face me. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Four. Go back to sleep Bella. You've had a big day. I'll be here when you wake in the morning." I patted her arm.

"You said we had things to talk about. You said we'd talk about them tonight." She was half asleep and still busting my balls!

"Shh. There is plenty of time tomorrow. No school, remember Rocky?" I teased.

She smiled and closed her eyes, shuffling down into the bed again. I went back to stroking her hair and when I was sure she was asleep again I went to the rocking chair to wait for first light. I was doing better and better at controlling my thirst around her. Having been in the cabin with her overnight, with the mixture of her heightened scent and her arousal, I was becoming desensitized to it more everyday. I needed to hunt less frequently now, perhaps every second day at the most.

While my thirst diminished my anxiety did not.

The wolf problem only seemed to increase as my desire for her blood abated.

In direct proportion to my desire for Bella my desire to exterminate Jacob Black increased exponentially.

"_Edward. Edward. Come out here for a minute."_ It was Jasper fresh from his stint on the boundary line.

I waited a moment to make sure that Charlie was snoring peacefully and then I crept back out the open window, hopping down onto the ground with a small thud.

Jasper stood across the street in the shadow of a huge spruce. I ran to him and he greeted me quietly.

"Seven hours on the boundary line and all we saw was two skinny assed boys jogging back and forth along the eastern line." He said.

"What about Emmett?" I asked.

"Nothing. Neither of the boys went to the west line at all. Rose and Alice will be there soon, half an hour maybe. We're going to spread out and see if we can map out their routine. We've checked it out and there is only one way in to the Rez if they come and go human. One road in and out. So we'll stick with that today and see who goes where."

"They weren't patrolling as wolves?" I asked.

"Nope. Skinny assed boys, that's it. They either have no idea how to patrol or they are patrolling that one route for a reason. We'll let you know when we know. You sticking with Bella for the day or do you want one of us to come back later?" He asked.

"I'll be with Bella all day. I'll go home when Charlie gets home from his shift this afternoon, Esme will come sit then, then I'll come back after Charlie goes to bed as normal. Call me if you find anything. " We fist bumped and he took off back in the direction of La Push.

I ran a hand through my hair and cursed those bastard wolves again before I leapt back in through the window and took up my position in the rocker.

BPOV

Edward was in the rocker as normal when I woke Tuesday morning. My hand was throbbing a little, probably because I'd slept on it and had forced blood into my fingertips with no way to go back out again. I groaned a little but tried not to whine in front of Edward. He didn't buy it for a second, of course, and leapt out of the rocker and held and kissed my fingers until the circulation came back to them.

As usual I excused myself for a human moment and returned to sit in his lap once I'd sorted myself out in the bathroom.

He buried his lips in my neck, lapping at the fading teeth marks on my neck and murmuring 'delicious' as he kissed from my ear to my waiting lips.

"Good morning Edward." I grinned against his cool lips.

"Mmm. Good morning Isabella. How is your hand this morning my love?" He asked, placing one more kiss on my fingers.

"Not as bad as I expected it to be. Dr Cullen is a wiz with the old plaster of Paris!"

"Indeed. I will pass on your professional critique when I see him this evening. Shall we get the human some breakfast Miss Swan? We have a full day today." He grinned.

"I could do breakfast, sure." I got up off his lap and tugged his hand so he followed me downstairs and into the kitchen.

I motioned for him to sit in one of the kitchen chairs while I took out the toaster and plugged it in. I took out the box of pop tarts from the freezer and set one into the toaster to warm. I put the kettle on and waited for it to boil. I was putting coffee and sugar into my mug when I remembered Carlisle and his coffee yesterday.

"Yesterday, when you and Carlisle were here, I gave him a coffee. How did he manage to take that sip?" I asked while I put the water into my own cup.

"Oh yes, that. Your face was so funny, I nearly lost it in front of Charlie. There is a small patch of dying grass in your backyard that can be directly attributed to Carlisle's cup of coffee yesterday." He laughed.

"It made him sick?" I asked, horrified.

"No, not sick. He just choked it back up. It doesn't hurt us to ingest human food but it tastes foul. It simply has to come back up again." He emphasized the words 'has to' and I grimaced. Yuck.

"Um, ok. Good to know." I turned back around and put the now ready pop tart onto a saucer and sat down opposite him at the table.

"If the chance ever arises challenge Emmett into an eating contest. He can't pass up the chance for a bet and it's so funny watching him eat. He contorts his face into some pretty interesting shapes. The hacking back up isn't as amusing later on, but not altogether unfunny." He threw his head back and laughed.

"You're so beautiful when you laugh." The words escaped my mouth without me seemingly having thought them through, and I could feel my blush creeping up my chest. I took a hasty bite of my pop tart and stared down at the crumbs on my plate.

"Thank you Isabella, as are you. Especially when you blush like that. Most appealing." I looked up into his topaz eyes and grinned.

"You said we had a full day, what's the go?" I asked.

"You have your interlude with the school administration this morning then we need to call by the bank. If we worked this afternoon on your assignments and homework we might be able to skip off tomorrow and have the day in the meadow?" He asked.

"Hmm, the school won't be too bad but the bank will be uncomfortable. Are you sure I need to go Edward? Can't you just take the forms in once I've signed them or something?" I didn't want to have to sign for things, especially things that cost a fortune. I didn't want to see the zeros on the end of the account balances. Ignorance is bliss and all that.

"I'm sorry Bella, no. Your signature has to be witnessed at the bank. You'll need to get used to this Bella, being a Cullen will mean being in control of financial matters. You should learn all you can about that while you can love." He grinned at me, knowing I was uncomfortable talking about this.

"Hmmm. There is one flaw in your plan Mr Cullen." I could play this game too, though.

"And that would be?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a Cullen." I poked my tongue out at him and as I was about to stand to put my dish in the sink I watched as his face went from playful to serious in half a second. He leaned across the table and took hold of my arm, just above my cast. His left hand held my fingers in his, he lowered his gaze and stared me squarely in the eye before whispering, "In name only Isabella. I plan to remedy that one day soon."

I sucked in a breath, partly from the touch of his icy fingers on mine and partly because I'd just watched his honey colored eyes turn to pitch right in front of me. My stomach did a complete three hundred and sixty degree turn and I could feel the blush high on my cheeks. I bit my bottom lip returned his stare.

I didn't know how to respond. It was obvious he was serious, deadly serious in fact. This wasn't the first time he'd made mention of me becoming his wife. He'd hinted a few times that we would eventually be married and while it didn't seem probable to me, I knew that if he asked I'd say yes. So I said the only thing that I need him to know right now, "I want to be a Cullen one day."

EPOV

The conversation while Bella had eaten her breakfast had played over and over in my mind. I hadn't really intended to mention marriage, or Bella becoming a Cullen one day, it had actually just been a way for me to make her see the seriousness of the situation with the bank. Normally if I hinted at it she would screw up her nose and scrunch her face up in protest. This morning she'd blushed violently, chewed her lip and looked me square in the eye before answering.

Any normal human boy mentioning marriage with his love would have been jubilant at her reply. However it had left me confused and more than a little uncomfortable. Did she mean she would marry me if I asked? Did she mean that she'd live with us? Or did she mean that she wanted to be changed and she'd become a Cullen by default, as we all had?

I'd been too stunned to continue the conversation. I'd have to think about it some more before I broached it again. I'd also have to be very, very careful about the ways I worded any conversations that contained the mention of marriage.

Bella was upstairs getting herself ready to go to the school then the bank. I had just unfolded the sheaf of papers in my jacket pocket to make sure I had everything we'd need when my phone rang. Alice.

"What's happening Alice?"

"Hey. Absolutely nothing is happening here Edward. It's strange. Only one kid has left the Rez since last night. Nobody comes, nobody leaves. They are completely isolated here. Anyway, that's not why I rang. I've just seen that the principle will be in town over his lunch hour. If you're there at the same time he'll see you. Be done by one o'clock or at least stay out of the bank after that."

"Ok Alice, fine. Was that really worth a phone call though? I mean, we're heading there now, I'm not expecting to be there still in three hours time." I couldn't work out why she thought it would take us three hours to go to the school, double back to fill in some paperwork at the bank and then get home.

"Um, well, you've got a bit of a distraction coming your way. It might slow down your progress today. Rose is on her way now, so don't worry about it. Sorry Edward, gotta go, movement at the station so to speak. Good luck." And the line went dead.

What the hell was the matter with her this morning? Why phone me to tell me about a potential problem then hang up before telling me what the problem is going to be? And why was Rose on her way here? Alice was too far away for me to hear her mental thoughts so that was out of the question. If I rang her back I knew, on instinct, that her phone would go straight to voice mail. I'd just have to be extra vigilant today.

Bella came down the stairs then, looking lovely in black jeans and a soft, cream colored jersey. Her locket looked lovely as it swung across her collarbones. "Divine." I whispered as she came to my side. I dipped my head and inhaled her hair. The heady scent never failed to ignite my thirst, but as ever, the fiery burn was just a symptom of my love for her and something I welcomed each and every day now.

"Ready to go love?" I asked and she nodded.

She grabbed her truck keys off the hook behind the door and I was suddenly struck by what Alice was trying to get across to me just now on the phone. I'd asked Rose to kill Bella's truck! This was the distraction that was going to slow up our progress today. Rose was on her way because Bella would ask if Rose could fix it. Right. It made sense now. I steeled myself for the wrath of Bella and followed her down the driveway to what I knew now to be just the shell of her truck.

She unlocked the driver side door and got in, reached across to unlock the door for me and we settled into the cab. I recognized tobacco and peppermint for some reason. She put the key in the ignition and turned it, nothing. She scowled and tried again. I watched her tiny foot pump the gas pedal then turn the key again. She made sure the truck was in gear, pumped the gas again and turned the key again. Still nothing.

"Bloody thing. Must have died sitting here for so long without use. Do you think Rose would take a look at it for me?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll call her." I took out my phone and dialed Rose.

"Hi Rose. Bella's truck is dead in the driveway, can you come by and take a quick look? Thanks." I closed the phone and told Bella that Rose would only be five minutes.

"Is she somewhere near then?" Bella asked.

"Yes love. They are all, well besides Esme and Carlisle, they're at the boundary line at La Push."

"Oh." She said, a sad look coming across her face.

"There is nothing to worry about, really there isn't. The wolves are just patrolling the boundary line and we are watching them do it. That's all." I took her hand in mine and rubbed along her thumb. She seemed to relax a little after that.

"Edward, Jacob said that by being with you the pack would see me as one of you. Guilt by association, you know? But that it was only him who was stopping the pack from taking me out." she used her fingers to put the quote marks around the last part, so I knew that those were the words Jacob used and I cursed under my breath. She continued, "Alice said you were angry when I asked this of her yesterday, but I want to ask anyway."

"No Bella. Don't ask me that right now. Rose is one minute away and it's not something I'm ready to discuss with you, not now. We will talk about it, I promise. But not sitting in your truck in the driveway with my sister about to arrive. Ok?"

"Ok. I just want to be able to help, not be the cause of anything, that's all." She said quietly.

"You aren't the cause of anything love. The wolves are our enemy, they always have been. It might be clichéd but it's not even really personal. It's territorial for them and for us it's about protecting our family. Nothing more. Rose is here Bella." I said, pointing to the trees at the side of the house as my sister stepped from them into the Washington drizzle.

BPOV

"Thanks for coming Rose." I said as she came to the side of the truck.

"No worries. Pop the hood Bella. Let's see what's going on with it." She tapped the hood with her hand and I pulled the lever to let it open.

Edward and I went around to the front of the car to watch Rose. I had no idea what she was doing, I hadn't ever opened the hood myself so it was a complete surprise to me to see the ancient engine at all. I preferred to just let it do its thing, no need for me to go in there, ever.

"I hate to tell you this Bella but I think it's dead. I've not even ever seen parts for one this old anywhere. Might cost more to resurrect this than it would to replace it. I could try though?" Rose asked.

Shit. I need this truck, it was all I had. I scratched my head and thought of the measly dollars I had in my college fund. No way they would stretch to fixing the truck and even less way they'd go to replacing it. "Ok Rose. I guess I'll just leave it then. I'll get Charlie to give her a good burial." Damn. I turned to Edward to ask if he could go and get his car for us to go to the school in, but I noticed him grinning. Then I remembered our deal. He wouldn't, would he? I looked at his face and he worked hard to put his face back into a normal expression. He worked a little too hard, I thought. I looked at Rose and she was standing off to the side with her hands in her pockets, looking out towards the trees. She couldn't meet my eyes. Not fully anyway.

"You fuckers. You killed my truck, didn't you?" I spat at Edward.

He held his hands up in front of him like he was surrendering and I knew I was right. "It's old Bella, it was bound to happen one day." He was laughing now but I knew he was lying through his perfect white teeth.

"You." I spun around and pointed my finger at Rose. She had the good grace to look sheepish for a split second. "What did he bribe you with?"

"Ah, sorry Bella gotta go. Patrolling the boundary, you know? Tricky business, don't want to leave Alice to deal with the two morons for too long. Let me know what you want to do about the truck. See ya." She waved at us and was gone, disappearing back through the trees that she'd appeared out of earlier.

"How could you Edward? You knew I loved this truck. It's all I've got. It's my only form of independence. Alice buys my clothes now, Esme has been feeding me, you won't even let me buy coffee, this is the one possession that is truly mine. I saved and bought this myself Edward. You played me, again." I was furious now. For once tears didn't spring to my eyes. I was too angry for that.

"Bella you can't honestly expect me to be sorry about this, can you?" He had the balls to say to me right then.

I whirled around and stood right up in his face before I snarled at him, "Yes Edward, I do expect you to feel sorry about doing this to me. It's not funny, it's not nice and it's definitely not chivalrous." I was seething.

"No, you're right. It's none of those things. I am sorry that you are so angry with me but I'd do it again, exactly the same way."

"What the fuck Edward? I admit to you that I think you're a shit, you know I'm pissed at you and you stand there and say you don't care and you'd do it again? What the fuck is that?" I was flailing my hands all over the place trying to get my point across. But Edward stood perfectly still, serenely almost, with his hands by his side.

"Isabella, if our roles were reversed could you honestly say you'd do anything other than what I've done here today?" He said it very quietly and it caught me off guard. I thought he would yell back at me, I had been pretty loud and fairly abusive to him. The quiet voice and calm demeanor shocked me a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked, equally quietly.

He closed the distance between us in one stride, stood before me and put a hand on each of my shoulders. He bent his head and laid a single kiss at my temple before pulling back from me and saying in his beautiful, soft voice, "If it was you who had spent a lifetime protecting me and I drove a death trap, would you not do all you could to ensure that I was safe? Yes, I got Rose to kill the truck. Yes, it was sneaky and underhanded and as you so correctly pointed out just now not at all chivalrous. If you can look me in the eye, right now, and tell me that you'd do anything different if our roles were reversed, I will have Rose fix the truck, no matter the cost, and you'll have your independence back within the week."

"You're right." I said in a small voice. Now I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. Not because he had tricked me and I was angry, but because the thought of Edward being hurt in an unsafe car caused my stomach to clench and my chest to ache with the pain of it. I threw my arms around him and whispered 'you're right' over and over into his neck.

"I am sorry though Isabella. I never once thought about your loss of independence. I honestly only had your safety in mind. I did not mean to take away your choices Bella. I seem to do that a lot, I know, but I don't mean to. It just scares me to think that I can protect you from wolves and all manner of horrific things but then I think that a simple car accident could take you away from me and I die inside at the thought. Forgive me please?" His words mirrored my thoughts and I nodded into his neck.

"Of course. I'm sorry I called you a fucker and a shit. Sorry I yelled."

"I honestly thought I'd get far worse. After the way you punched Jessica yesterday I thought I might be limping home right now, so I sort of got off fairly lightly." He was laughing and I could feel the gorgeous rumble in his chest.

I pulled away from him and swatted at his hair with my hand. "You _are_ a shit." I laughed back.

He put his hand on his heart like he'd been shot and said, "Ow, you sting me with your words Isabella." But his eyes told me he was delighted we were no longer arguing.

"Yeah, right. So, I guess I'm going to have to get a new car then, aren't I?" I cringed.

"Yep." He popped the p. "Looks like it." He stood on his heels, swinging forward and back with a huge smirk on his face.

"New deal. I'll go and pick out a car but you have to explain it to Charlie." I smiled smugly.

That wiped the stupid grin off his face.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 – Love notes

EPOV

"Alright Isabella. You have yourself a deal. Shall we shake on it?" I held out my hand to her.

"You're ok with explaining it to Charlie then?" She was stunned, that much was obvious. Her heart rate had escalated and her eyes were wide. I nodded and she tentatively put her hand in mine to shake it.

"Do we have a deal then?" I asked, smirking at her.

"Sure. It will be a real waste of your money if I go pick out a car today only for you to die at Charlie's hand later on though. You sure you want to bother?" She was laughing but I could tell she was worried about Charlie's reaction. I, however, knew what was going on inside Charlie Swan's head.

"Very sure. Now, it is half past nine and we have things that need doing today. Shall we take a walk over to the trees over there?" I pointed towards the back of her yard. "We'll run to my home and I'll collect a car for us to use today. I'll even let you drive so you can get an idea of how it feels to drive a proper car."

I let out a small chuckle when I saw her eyes narrow and her lips purse. She would always bite when it came to defending her truck, and she didn't let me down.

"Don't hate the truck Edward. When you diss the truck you diss me." She pouted.

"Sorry. I'll even conduct the service if you want to give it a good send off." She threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Come, let's get going. You can tell me how much you love me while we run." I grabbed her hand and led her to the tree line.

I put her back onto her feet and waited while she gathered herself from our run.

"Ok?" I asked.

"Yep. That was faster than last time, wasn't it? Is that top speed or have you got more in your tank?" She grinned at me.

I hugged her to me tightly and kissed her hair, "Nowhere near top speed baby. And there is plenty in this tank left to give you, never doubt that." I teased.

"Mmm." She purred. The sound of it made me twitch in my jeans. Maybe she was thinking what I was thinking, she's evil.

"Come on you little minx, pick a car to drive." I led her to the garage and opened the door. A row of perfectly polished cars stood side by side along the length of the building. My Aston and the Volvo were together at one end, separated from my Mercedes by Emmett's Monaro. I didn't think any of the others would mind if she wanted to drive one of their cars for the day. I'd be with her so it would be safe. I figured, being a girl, she'd go for Alice's Porsche or the flashy good looks of Rose's BMW. Esme's red Audi TT stood beside Carlisle's Bentley Flying spur, but I didn't think either of those would be Bella's style. Jasper had an enormous Chrysler that was parked next to Emmett's prized Jeep, but she'd never be able to pull one of those about on the open road, they were far too heavy for her. She stood at the open door turning her head from side to side eyeing each car in turn.

I instinctively started walking towards Alice's Porsche but Bella coughed lightly and shook her head.

"The Aston please." She grinned at me.

"Hmm. Are you sure?" I asked, surprised she went with that. Sure it was flashy but I never for a moment thought it would be her style. She winked at me and nodded. "I'll go get the keys, be right back." I took off round the side of the house and to the back door. I called out a quick hello to Esme, she'd know we were there already obviously, but I quickly told her about Bella's truck and that we'd just come to collect the Aston.

I walked more slowly back to the garage once I'd located the keys. I had to stop by the side of the house and adjust my dick in my pants. I was half hard just at the thought of her choosing the fucking thing, how the hell was I going to control myself with her driving it? I'd fantasized so many times about having her in it, with the top down. Christ this is going to be torture!

BPOV

Edward reversed the Aston out of the garage and then we switched seats. He told me about the little paddles on the back of the steering wheel that you used to change gears with and helped me adjust the seat and the mirrors so that I could see properly. He even told me that the seats were heated, if I was cold!

I drove very slowly at first. Knowing this was Edward's favourite car. If I scratched it he'd murder me. Oops. Bad choice of words there.

By the time we got to the school I was more confident with it. It was so light, despite its actual size. You couldn't even hear the engine while driving it, my truck would roar along the road all the time, it was deafening. If I didn't actually put my foot on the gas to feel the surge of power I'd wonder if this thing was actually running it was that quiet.

I stole a few glances over at Edward as I drove, expecting him to be grimacing uncomfortably. Instead he was grinning from ear to ear. Huh. It actually looked like he was enjoying me enjoying his car. Weird, for a guy.

I parked carefully in the lot and Edward said he'd wait in the car for me, he was supposed to be excused from school on the grounds that he had the flu, so he shouldn't be seen wandering around with me.

Mrs Cope, the office administrator, looked down her nose at me when I went into the office. No doubt she knew why I was suspended. She handed me a form to sign acknowledging the suspension and then another one for me to sign stating that I would not enter the school grounds under any circumstances between now and Friday. I signed that one with relished and wondered for the hundredth time why anyone would consider being ousted from high school for three days was in any way, shape or form a punishment!

Then Mrs Cope handed me a slim wallet type folder containing the homework assignments each of my teachers had left for me. I groaned when I saw how much there was to get through. She smiled smugly and wished me good luck.

I went through the halls to my locker, I'd need my textbooks to do the homework, and was thankful that we'd shown up at a time when everyone else was in class.

I knew that Alice and Rose were here today, but not the two boys. They were patrolling the La Push boundary for the day. I felt so guilty that they had to give up their time for me, Edward had tried to tell me it wasn't for me and that it was for all of us, but I knew this wouldn't be happening for them if it wasn't for me.

I hadn't thought to bring a book bag so I resigned myself to having to carry the books as best I could back to the car. I opened my locker and saw a pale lilac page flutter to the ground at my feet. I smiled, knowing instantly what this was.

I opened it and read it carefully.

Darling Isabella,

Your radiant beauty takes my breath away.

Thank you for accepting my locket, it suits you and looks lovely against your creamy skin.

Please accept my apology for the appalling trickery with regard to your truck.

Allow me to make it up to you by extending an invitation for you to join me at my home this weekend. I'd like to make it up to you. Please say you will allow me this?

Endlessly yours,

Edward

I allowed myself half a minute of silent swooning at the words on the page before I tucked it into my jeans pocket. He could only have put it there in the last few minutes and I marveled at his speed. Seems I was right, plenty left in the tank. I rifled through my locker and collected my books and all but ran back to the car.

As I slid into the drivers seat I pulled the paper out of my pocket and put it in the console. I turned to Edward and ran my hand over his beautiful cheek.

"I'd love to come over this weekend Edward. And you're forgiven."

The smile that lit up his face would have lit up a baseball stadium in the dead of night.

EPOV

Bella drove us to the bank. We'd both made the trip laughing and grinning at each other. It was obvious when she returned to the car that she'd found the note. I was so happy that she'd once again chosen to spend time with me. I knew we'd made mention of 'hanging out' instead of going to the dance but we'd never actually confirmed the plans. The same fluttering feeling in my stomach came over me as she accepted the invitation. One more instance where she'd made the choice to be with me.

Bella had given her name at the information counter but when she said she didn't have an appointment to meet with him the woman behind the counter had sneered down her nose at my beautiful girl and I'd seen red.

I had been quite content to sit quietly and allow Bella to do this on her own, but this woman needed to know that Bella was a Cullen now, and Cullen's didn't need an appointment to see the manager.

I had approached the counter and the woman had taken a sharp breath in when I'd stared her down. "This is Miss Isabella Swan. She is here on Cullen family business. Kindly inform Mr Davis that we are here."

Bella elbowed me sharply in the ribs as the woman walked away. I asked her what it was for and she whispered that I'd been rude to the woman.

"Isabella. I know rude when I see it, that woman was rude. I was businesslike. It is hardly my fault if she detected my annoyance, I did try to conceal it." I grinned smugly at her, she merely rolled her eyes and went to sit down.

I sat beside her, waiting for Mr Davis to show himself. I had the hand with the cast on in my lap and was softly rubbing her fingertips with my own when he appeared.

He strode towards me and held out his hand. I stood, bringing Bella upright with me, and took his hand.

"Mr Davis. This is Isabella Swan. I trust you are aware of the nature of our business today?"

"Yes of course. Hello Mr Cullen. A pleasure to meet you Miss Swan. Please follow me." He gestured towards his office and I held my hand on Bella's back as we walked through the maze of corridors to the back of the bank where his office was situated. I, of course, had been here many times, this was new for Bella. She seemed very nervous and I reminded myself how much she hated all this. I vowed to make it as easy as possible for her, a few more loose ends and we'd be able to get on with living.

Once the three of us were seated, Mr Davis behind the desk, Bella and I in front of it, he took out a thick manila folder of documents and began to spread them across the surface of his desk. I still held Bella's hand in mine and I felt her tense as he pulled each one out of their sleeve.

The manager turned to me, "I need to ask you again, Mr Cullen, that you are aware of the legal ramifications of signing this over to Miss Swan?" The way he eyed her, almost as if she was beneath him, made venom spring into my mouth. I swallowed hard and set my gaze at him.

"Mr Davis, my lawyer has instructed you to make these title deeds over to Miss Swan with my full permission. The reason, indeed the action itself, is not your concern. Your bank benefits from my business regardless of how I choose to conduct it, does it not?" I waited for him to nod. "Kindly refer your questions to Miss Swan in the future. She is the title holder as of today, they are her properties to do with as she pleases." His eyes widened at the realization that I was serious. He gulped, swallowed hard and settled a patronizing smile on Isabella.

"Yes of course, forgive me. You must understand that this is a most unusual request." I nodded in his direction but he said nothing further to me.

"Miss Swan, I am afraid I will need to check your ID before this transaction can be enacted, may I?" He waited while Bella took out her drivers license and social security card, he wrote the details of both cards onto the top form, handed them back to her then continued, "If you would be so kind as to sign where you see the crosses, we can have these transferred into your name before the close of business today." He motioned the places he needed Bella to sign.

She looked over to me and I smiled and nodded that she should sign. It took a few minutes for Mr Davis to sift through the wad of papers, Bella signed each one in turn, her blush betting deeper and deeper as he continued to lay them in front of her.

When that pile of papers had been put back into the envelope Mr Davis excused himself citing the need to retrieve the rest of our paperwork from another office.

"I know you are uncomfortable with this Bella, you're doing well my love. Little tiny sting now, lifetime of love. Remember?" I kissed her temple and felt her relax against me.

"There were so many to sign. Every single one of them was a house Edward?" I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Mostly, yes. Some are businesses. Some are empty pieces of land. They aren't all mine though Bella. They are Cullen properties, it's true, but my family owns them, either singly or as a family."

"Ok." She answered, the same timid 'ok' as she'd given me the night I explained all this to her.

Mr Davis returned with another envelope and set out to explain, to Bella this time – luckily for him – that it contained the signature card for the secure deposit box held at the bank by the family. She signed the card and was given a passkey and a small card with the box number on it.

He then placed in front of us both a letter from my lawyer outlining my intention to turn over all my personal assets to Bella in the event of my death or demise. Bella sucked in a breath and I gently squeezed her hand as she signed the letter, she let the breath out as I signed it.

"Is that your will Edward?" She asked quietly. I simply nodded. She lowered her eyes and tilted her chin up so she could see my eyes.

"Tiny sting, remember?" I whispered and she nodded.

"Ok. Now. This is the credit card you requested Mr Cullen. If you'll sign here Miss Swan, and then again on the back of the card, you should be good to go with that account."

He passed the form and card to Bella and she signed them both. He took the form and she kept the card. She turned it over in her hand a few times, obviously uneasy with it. She'd come to accept it, in time, I was sure of it.

"Thank you. Now, with regard to Miss Swan's account…" Mr Davis continued before I stopped him.

"I will excuse myself from this part. Isabella, I will wait for you in the lobby. Thank you for your time today Mr Davis. I look forward to copies of the title deeds being with my lawyer, and myself, at your earliest convenience." As I stood he stood, we shook hands over his desk and I left before Bella could protest.

BPOV

I hadn't seen middle-aged-Edward for a while so I was a bit surprised to see him in the bank managers office.

He didn't give me a chance to tell him he didn't need to leave, he simply said goodbye to Mr Davis and left.

"Okay. Let's begin shall we?" Mr Davis asked me, I nodded and he continued. "Mr Cullen has held this account in trust, in your name, for several years now. The family manages the trust but it is to be turned over to you now. As we did with the credit card from Mr Cullen's personal account, please sign the form then the card."

I did as he asked and he took the form, leaving me the card. He slid an old fashioned passbook towards me and I put it with the card on the table.

"Forgive my indulgence Miss Swan, but I have been the manager here for nine years, I've waited a long time to meet you. I have always envisaged what your face would show when you opened that passbook, would you indulge me?"

He looked almost apologetic, so I shrugged and opened the book.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" My eyes flew to his and he sat back in his chair and laughed openly. "Oops, sorry about that."

"It was worth the wait Miss Swan. Now, for any withdrawal over a quarter of a million dollars I will need twenty four hours notice, if you would like it in cash Mr Cullen often has it delivered out to the Cullen residence in an armored car, I can certainly arrange the same for you if you require it. Alternately, if you wish to inform me of the recipient and it is your wish to merely have it transferred to another account I can make that happen for you almost instantly. That transaction bears no withdrawal limit. This is a list of all the payments made into and out of the account in this financial year, please read over it and let me know which of them you would like to continue and which to cease. I think that's everything."

"That's an awful lot of zeros, isn't it?" I said absently. I didn't need an answer, I think he knew that. He just smiled and stood behind his desk with his hand out. I shook it and made my way back to the lobby.

"You can drive. I'm a bit wobbly still." I said and he chuckled. I tossed him the car keys and tucked my new cards and papers into my jacket pocket.

"Are we off to the car showroom then?" He asked.

"No, not today. Can we just go home for a bit please?" I wanted a coffee and a lie down. I needed to get my head around everything for a bit.

"Of course." He kissed my hand before starting the car and driving me home to Charlie's.

I took the lilac paper out of the console and tucked it into my pocket with the bank papers. Edward smiled at me when he saw me do it and I returned his smile with my own.

"Whatever will we keep ourselves busy with this weekend Edward?" He growled under his breath and I laughed. "I see. So you are going to play Neanderthal, is that right? I suppose it's too late to organize for Alice to take me shopping for a fur bikini. Hmmm. Will a regular bikini do?"

I watched his face as he gripped the wheel tightly. He chewed the inside of his cheek for a second then flung his arm across the back of my seat and gripped my neck with the palm of his hang. He pulled my mouth to his and licked my across my bottom lip.

"Me caveman you fur bikini." He growled as he let me go. We laughed all the way to the driveway. But that's when the laughter stopped.

Edward helped me out of the car and we walked to the door of the kitchen hand in hand. On the patio was an enormous flower arrangement, not unlike the first one Edward had sent me.

"Oh Edward, you shouldn't have. They're lovely, but they cost a fortune. I already got your note in my locker today, that's enough for me." I went to kiss his cheek to say thank you but he was scowling at the flowers.

"They're not from me Bella." He said thickly. He bent to the arrangement and handed me a small white envelope that had been perched in amongst the blooms. "Here. It has your name on it."

"Cut it out Edward. This isn't funny. Just admit you sent them." I laughed, but Edward didn't. I took the envelope and read the card. I felt the blood drain from my face. I handed the card to Edward and went into the kitchen, sitting on the seat closest to the door.

Edward followed me in and dumped the arrangement into the sink. He took out his phone and waited.

"Alice. Right. I see. We'll be there." He closed the phone and took out his car keys again. "We need to go to my house Bella. The others will meet us there. Ok?" He came and knelt beside my chair and took my hands in his. "It won't ever happen love. I promise you."

EPOV

"_I only saw your reaction Edward, not who or how. Sorry." _I nodded at Alice as I ushered Bella to a seat at our dining room table.

"Please speak out loud Alice, Bella and I have no secrets." I said it as politely as I could but Alice grimaced slightly before nodding her head.

"Carlisle will only be a few more minutes Edward. Bella, would you like something to eat while we wait? Something to drink at least? Have you had anything at all since breakfast this morning?"

"Thanks Esme. A drink would be nice. I'll come with you." Esme led Bella into the kitchen and I sunk my head into my hands.

"I know you want to wait till Carlisle comes Ed, but how the fuck did this prick get this close to her today?" Emmett asked, with his usual aplomb.

"Well it wasn't hard was it? I didn't catch any scent other than an unfamiliar human one when we got back to he house, so I'm assuming he just had them delivered by the normal floral courier. It was all too easy. How he knew she'd been at her locker this morning is what concerns me." I lifted my head to see Bella and Esme coming back from the kitchen.

Bella sat beside me and put a mug of coffee and a mug of soup on the table in front of herself. I smiled at Esme and used our signal to say thank you. Esme put her own hand over her heart and closed her eyes briefly to let me know she'd seen.

Carlisle arrived a few seconds later and we all made ready to discuss the newest developments. I had the card in my hand that had come with the flowers and I was rolling it around between my fingers. I was so angry that I could hardly contain myself. I was almost ready to side with Emmett and just go to La Push right now and have it over with.

"Hi Bella. How is your hand holding up today?" Carlisle smiled at Bella.

"Hey Carlisle, it's great. Thanks." She answered.

"Ok. Edward, why don't you start? Tell us about this card." He asked me.

I unfolded the card in my hand and read aloud from it. "To my favorite brown eyed girl, you deserve so much more than tacky love notes pressed into your locker, choose me, I can give you what he can't. Your wolf in sheep's clothing, JB." I handed the note to Carlisle and he read it over, nodding at my recital.

Bella put her hand in mine and I began to rub circles across her palm to calm her. I found after a few minutes that it began to calm me too, but only a little.

"Did you press a note into Bella's locker today Edward?" I nodded and he continued, "Right, so Jacob has someone at the high school. It would explain how he's been able to time his visits to Bella when you aren't around and also how he's been able to manipulate both yours and Alice's gifts. Can we all agree that that is the likely scenario?"

He looked around the room and everyone nodded, including Bella.

"Let's look at all the incidents in order. First Jacob himself presented himself in a bookstore. Very public, and he wasn't alone."

"The two younger boys stayed out of the bookstore too. He never threatened or made a single move, and he let us leave without incident. I see that as a scouting mission, as Jasper suggested." Jasper nodded to me in agreement.

"Second he bought pack members to the dance. Again very public, again he wasn't alone. Does everyone agree that too was an advanced guard, scouting information about both Alice and Edward's respective gifts?" Everyone mumbled his or her ascension and Carlisle moved on. "Third he called Bella's house when he knew she wasn't there."

"Do we know he knew we were away though? How would he know we had gone off for the weekend?" Rose asked.

"I think I can work that one out guys. You know when the bike had that oil leak Rose? You couldn't fix it for me that week because you had gone to Denali to visit Tanya and Kate and I took it to the Auto shop in town?" Rose nodded that she remembered that. "Well, those dudes that run that shop are all natives. Big buggers like Jake. We stopped there on Saturday morning to fuel up on our way out of town, didn't we? Wouldn't take much to put two and two together, even for a pack of mutts." Emmett waited for us to agree or disagree.

"That makes sense actually. It didn't really matter if we were gone for the whole weekend. He didn't wait to make the call till Sunday, so even if he only thought we'd be on the bikes just for the day he had plenty of time to phone Bella's house. What time did your dad say he phoned Bell's?" Jasper asked.

"Um, about three I think he said. On Saturday." Bella replied.

"Ok, so we all agree that's a possibility. That the pack may have seen you all heading off on the bikes and Jake took his chance to spook you and took it." Carlisle stated matter of factly.

"Yesterday when he showed up at your house Bell's, are you sure he specifically asked if Ed had fared worse than you in the fight at school?" Jasper asked.

"Not exactly like that he didn't, no. He asked if I'd hurt my hand and then he asked if Edward had gotten off worse than I had. He didn't mention school, I don't think he did anyway." Bella bit her bottom lip trying to recall the conversation. "He did say that Edward never leaves me alone and that him sneaking around was the only way he could feel close to me. So he knows when you guys are there with me."

"Even though he didn't say specifically that you'd hurt your hand at school we have to assume that he knew. It could be the only reason you'd be at home and not at school at that time. There has to be someone at the school that let him know that you'd been hurt, not necessarily in a fight or even what you'd hurt because he did ask if you'd hurt your hand, but just someone to let him know that you'd left for the day. Any ideas how that could happen?" Jasper asked around the table.

"I don't know how that could happen but I think it's related to the flowers today. If he was guessing that I'd been hurt yesterday it would've just been a coincidence. But today he had flowers delivered knowing we were out, not at school either because he knew we'd been there but also that we'd come home again from there. Whoever is letting him know what's going on is doing it from inside the school." Bella said quietly.

"Can you explain that a little more please Bella?" Carlisle asked her carefully.

Bella bit her bottom lip and thought about it for a few seconds before she cleared her throat and spoke again. "Nobody who doesn't go to school with us would have known I was suspended, or at least sent home yesterday so soon after classes began. Jacob couldn't even fluke that. He showed up at my door _because_ he knew I was alone, not hoping I was alone. He had a message for me, just like he had a message for you the night at the dance Edward. It will be war if I choose Edward." She looked over at me and took my hand in hers. I didn't know if it was for my benefit or hers though. She was shaking.

"He had flowers delivered today because he knew you'd had them delivered before to me. He said in the note that he could give me what you couldn't. I thought at first that meant things like children and stuff like that. But I don't think that's what that means now. He was showing me that he could also give me what you do, flowers and things. That note was also about what he didn't say. Does that make sense?"

"Absolutely." I was shocked to hear that that had come from Esme. "It's a very often used courting tactic. When one views another as a rival they mirror those actions that seem to make the intended lover most happy. Jacob saw the pleasure Edward's flowers gave Bella so he mirrored the action. I agree with Bella. That note was more about what wasn't said than what was." She smiled at Bella.

"I've thought of something else from yesterday," Bella said loudly. "He doesn't know you don't hunt people. He calls you bloodsuckers, and I guess that could mean any sort of blood, animal or, not. But yesterday he asked me to reconsider being with Edward by pointing out to me that at night Edward goes out and hunts people. So he doesn't know about the choices you've all made. He's either guessing or nobody at La Push has filled him in on how your family works."

"That's interesting. Jacob's great grandfather certainly knew what we were about, didn't he Edward?" Carlisle asked me and I nodded my agreement. "Of course without us nearby for so many years in the interim it's entirely possible that the information wasn't handed down, or it was lost, as the generations changed. I suppose for now it just means that Jacob, whilst being the Alpha in the pack, is very badly informed. That could work in our favour in the event of an altercation."

"You said this morning that nobody came or went out of the reservation during the night right Jaz?" I asked my brother.

"That's right. Even at first light when they doubled the patrol along the boundary line hardly anyone came out or went in. We were all there all day, till you called just before, and only two grocery delivery vans went in and one kid came out this morning. That's it." He looked to Alice, Emmett and Rose and they all agreed, that at their positions nothing other than what Jasper had described had happened all day long.

"Well then it's obvious. The boy. It has to be. One boy comes out, someone knows I'm not at school, it's the boy. He goes to school with us, I think I've seen him." Bella whispered. I couldn't control the growl in my throat and both Alice and Carlisle echoed my own guttural growl with ones of their own. Bella whipped her head up and stared across the table at them.

"Sorry about that. Didn't think." Carlisle said sheepishly. In ninety years I'd never seen him do that. If I weren't so angry right now I would've laughed.

"Do you know anything about him Bella?" Rose asked.

"No, nothing. But he's big for his age, like Jacob is. And he's dark brown like that too. But its not what he looks like that's made me remember him, it's that he's not even in my year but he's everywhere I am. Angela and I joked about it once, that he obviously had a crush on one of the girls in my class because he was always near us. I don't know his name though, Angela might. I could call her."

"Please." Carlisle said.

Bella flipped her phone open and dialed Angela's number. All seven of us held our collective breath as we waited for the answer.

"Hey Ange, listen, remember that kid we joked about crushing on a girl in our class that time? Yeah, the big kid. That's him. Do you know his name? Ah, Alice wants to know so she can set him up for the dance on Friday. Thanks. It's fine, I only have to wear the cast for two weeks. Yeah. I'll call you later tonight and we'll gossip ok? Thanks, bye." Bella closed her phone and we all leaned a little closer.

"Seth Clearwater. He's 14. He transferred from the Rez School two days after I moved here."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 – Mr Not so Perfect for your daughter

BPOV

The table erupted all around me after the revelation that a native boy at school was watching us. Edwards guttural growl turned into a roar and was matched in intensity by Jasper's and Carlisle's across the table from me. Emmett threw his chair backwards as soon as I'd mentioned the boys name and was pacing along the back of the room chanting a long string of profane curses.

Rosalie was hissing through her teeth and Esme came around the table to sit by me and hugged me tightly to her. But it was Alice's reaction that intrigued me most of all. Her face seemed to cloud over, her eyes lost some of their lovely honey colored hue and misted over. She clenched her jaw and set her face like Edward did when he was struggling for control. A tiny ripple of fear washed over me as Alice placed both her hands firmly on the table in front of her before screeching out "They're coming for us."

Edward leapt out of his chair and flew to her side. He put both his hands either side of her face and begged her to show him over and over and over. She closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating. I watched as Edwards face contorted as the seconds ticked over. "Again" he'd snarl at her and she'd tense, he'd grimace, Alice would relax in his hands only to tense again as he insisted 'again'. This continued maybe four or five times before Carlisle said enough. He reached across Edward and took Alice's hand and asked if she was all right. She seemed groggy but physically unharmed.

Carlisle looked to Esme, who was now holding me tightly around my waist, holding me in place. "Esme, perhaps Bella would like a cool drink?" I recognized that I was being asked to leave so I stood with Esme and let her lead me to the kitchen.

I deposited myself onto a stool at the counter and accepted the glass of liquid from Esme. I drank it down without bothering to register what it actually was. It tasted sweet and it was cold. That's all I needed to know. I looked out of the kitchen window across the lawn and to the river. It was shimmering a bright silver color as it reflected the late afternoon sun back into the sky.

I didn't realize I was crying until Esme bought me a tissue, pushing it into my palm. She took another and gently wiped at the tear that had spilled out of my eye and onto my cheek.

"We won't let anything happen to you darling girl." She crooned.

"I know. But I don't want anything to happen to any of you either." I said in a whisper.

"Bella I need to go back into the dining room, I have to be part of the planning process. Do you think you can come with me, or would you like to lie down in Edward's room maybe?"

"I can go back in too Esme."

We went back to the dining room. There was a renewed sense of order in the room. Emmett was seated again and Alice had regained her composure. The table was now spread with a huge map. Red lines were drawn across it, Carlisle wielded the marker pen.

EPOV

I wanted so much to be the one to comfort Bella, but I needed to be party to any plans to defend us more.

Nothing had been decided in her absence, we needed Esme present before any planning could be done in earnest. Instead Carlisle had produced a map of the area between La Push and us and the others were busy showing him where the boundary line ran.

"Are you alright Alice?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Sometimes my visions freak me out a little, this one was a doozy. But it doesn't hurt Bella." Alice smiled at Bella.

"Are you alright Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Just a bit freaked out. It's like it was at the zoo that night, all the roaring just now. Glad I'm team Cullen, that's for sure." The smile didn't quite reach her eyes and I was sad for that. I was fairly sure that if she was attempting jokes, and she was sitting here with us, that she was handling this okay for now. Emmett was chuckling quietly at her joke and all the others were smiling at her. I took her hand into my lap and held it as Carlisle took control of the meeting again.

"This is the route into the Rez here?" He pointed to the dark blue road marked on the map. Jasper nodded and Carlisle marked it in red, following it from the reservation to the high school. "Alice can you reconcile who this boy is with what you've just seen?"

"It's the same kid that we saw leaving this morning. I've seen him at school too. He's not a wolf, yet, probably too young to phase. But it's definitely the same kid." She paused and nodded towards me before telling me mentally _"He called you an animal in the hall the day you asked Bella to the dance. Do you remember him?"_

"Fuck. Sorry Esme. Yeah, I remember him now too. Little bastard called me an animal for asking Bella to the dance. Alice you have to speak out loud when Bella is here, please." She nodded at me.

"Ok, so we all need to familiarize ourselves with Seth as soon as possible. Jacob's parting shot to Bella yesterday, about you Alice, tells me Seth has been told you can't see him, or at least the wolves know they can't be seen by you. Alice _can_ obviously see him now, so you'll need to concentrate on trying to find the motivations behind their actions now Alice. That means I need you at school Alice. Rose and Esme will take it in turns to be with Bella when you can't be Edward. You need to be near the school to isolate his mental voice. We need to know what he's relaying back to the pack." Carlisle nodded at Alice and she gave him a thumbs up, then he looked to me and I nodded.

"Jasper and Emmett, you've actually seen him coming and going at the Rez, so for now you two will need to keep tabs on him pretty carefully. While I have no way to be sure, it looks like he's busy keeping tabs on Bella and Edward, not you four. So I need you boys to tag him. See if you can prove the numbers Alice has just seen, and which are closer to being adult wolves at the very least." Both boys nodded and Carlisle continued. "We'll need to know which routes they take out of the reservation and what for. If this boy is using the main road to go to and from school we'll need to know if Jacob does the same when he leaves. If he is phasing and leaving the reservation from another point we'll need to know where that is." Carlisle then turned to Esme.

"You, my love, are going to remain here. We'll need to be prepared to leave at any point. I will leave those arrangements to you. Are we all still in favour of Denali?" Everyone around the table nodded, except for Bella of course. I felt her hand twitch in mine and I gave her a gentle squeeze. I knew this would hurt her, this part of the conversation, but it was better for her to know than not. I flashed her a lopsided smile and saw the tears in her eyes. "Bella it is just a precaution. Alice has seen that there will be an altercation between the pack and ourselves on Sunday, so we need to be prepared to leave at a moments notice in case, well, just in case. I don't want to presume anything, but if we need to leave will you be accompanying us my dear?"

I held my breath and prepared myself for the wait while she thought on her answer.

"Yes. I'll be coming with you, if you'll have me?" She answered in a strong, clear voice not half a second later. I exhaled loudly and smiled.

Seven voices told her how very much they wanted her with us should we need to leave and she relaxed visibly, so did I.

"Ok. Rose, you run between the line and us. Edward will stay with Bella for the most part. I will begin making my excuses at the hospital in case we do need to flee. Your business is complete now Edward?" He asked and I nodded. "Anyone who crossed the scent of a wolf needs to make themselves familiar with it, if possible attribute that scent to a particular wolf's physical characteristics so we can build a profile on their standing within the pack. But for now we watch and wait. Sunday will come soon enough. I am confident this can be done with the minimum of fuss and from what Alice has seen already, we all know what our roles will be when the time comes. I need to get back to the hospital now and you should get Bella home Edward. A word first though?" He stood and everyone filtered away from the room.

"I'll only be a moment, will you wait for me in the living room please?" I asked Bella as she left the room.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked.

"You need to talk to Bella about what she wants Edward." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I know you don't want to think about it, but it's no longer prudent to ignore it."

"Alright. I'll try. Thanks Carlisle."

Jasper and Emmett were gone, away to the boundary line with Rose in tow.

Alice was off to the school to follow Seth back to the Reservation. Esme was already on the phone speaking with the Denali clan.

"Come Bella, I'll take you home. Charlie won't be long and we need to speak with him." She nodded and I led her out to the Aston.

BPOV

Edward was very quiet on the trip to Charlie's. He never once took his eyes off the road ahead. It was obvious he was thinking very hard because his brows were knitted together and he was chewing the inside of his cheek.

My house loomed far too soon and before I knew it we were in the kitchen. I put some pasta on to cook and opened a few cans of pasta sauce to add to it later, Edward was sat at the kitchen table. He'd still not said much, other than mumbling to himself now and then he'd said nothing out loud other than 'yes' or 'no' to my questions.

I desperately wanted to talk to him about me being changed but knew he'd never consider it. Carlisle was still waiting for my decision but I'd not been able to make one because Edward refused to discuss it. Carlisle had told me that it would take three days to make me like them and there were four days between now and the fight that was coming, I'd be able to help then, instead of being a liability that everyone else needed to protect. I knew if I went to Carlisle or one of the others – except Rose – that they would do it. Carlisle had said as much to me that day in his study. That was an option, but I wanted Edward to want this, I wanted his assurance that he'd still want me after. I wasn't afraid of it. I knew about the pain and while I doubted I'd be able to suffer it with very much dignity, I saw it as something that I must endure in order to get what I wanted – an eternity with Edward.

I put the can down and went to sit opposite Edward at the table. I took one of his hands in mine and he startled when I said his name. Whatever he was thinking about was all consuming.

"Edward, can we talk about this now?" I watched his face as he thought about that.

"Bella Charlie is going to be here in 15 minutes, so not now, no. So much has happened today, yesterday, everything has changed. I know what you want to talk about but I just can't, yet. I need to talk to Charlie when he gets here, so I won't run off just now. But after I've spoken with him I'll leave. I won't be far, you won't be in any danger, ok?" He hadn't looked up to me one during the entire speech. He was either hiding something or he was too frightened to talk about anything more.

"Ok. How many wolves did Alice see Edward?" I wanted to know what they were up against.

"Five. Easy. Good odds. Jake is their leader, the alpha. Four others. Followers." He said putting his head on the table.

I got up from my seat and kneeled beside him. He lifted his head and put it on top of mine and kissed my hair softly. It was the most affection he'd shown since the flowers had arrived. He was so tense even his jaw felt hard and unyielding as he kissed me.

"I love you Bella, I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too Edward." I mumbled into his lap.

"Charlie is just pulling into the street love." He said quietly.

I got up and went back to making dinner. I had no idea what Edward was going to speak to Charlie about but I knew he was not looking forward to it. His face was set again, tense and unhappy, sad. I longed to comfort him but with my dad about to come through the door I couldn't.

EPOV"Wow, what a car! Probably a Cullen in my house." Charlie chuckled to himself as he came up the stairs and into the house. I stood to greet him and he shook my hand as we said our hellos.

"Love the car son. Saw one just like it on the telly a few days ago." He said as he hung his jacket and gun belt on the hook by the door. "Hey Bell's, what's for dinner?"

"Just some pasta dad. Good day?" She asked him and he said that it was, yes.

"Chief Swan I wanted a word if you have the time to spare?" I began.

"_Oh god, please don't let her be pregnant."_ Flashed through his mind as he nodded and sat opposite me at the table. I stifled my laugh as best I could.

"Bella's truck wouldn't start this morning. I've had my sister Rose look at it and she says it would cost more than the truck was worth to fix. I'd like to buy Bella a replacement but wanted your permission to do so before I made the arrangements." I lied smoothly.

"_Arrogant son of a bitch. Thinks I can't provide for my own kid?"_ was his first thought.

"I realize you would want to replace it for her, that's why I'm here to ask first. I don't want to offend you by going ahead without your consent. I mean no disrespect. Bella and I have talked about it and I would much rather you gave what you would spend on a car for her towards her college tuition for the year after next. I am more than able to do this for her and I'm sure you are aware that we plan to be together from now onwards? Will you let me do this for her, sir?"

"_Jesus this kid is smooth. He's got me convinced he's serious." _Charlie thought. I wondered if I'd gone far enough in explaining that we wanted to be together? "That's a very fine offer there Edward. I appreciate that you want to do this for her, but I guess that's up to Bella in the end." He turned to face Bella who was now standing up against the counter facing us with a shocked look on her face.

"Well Bell's? It's up to you. I don't have the money for both a car and college, so it's up to you now."

"If you're ok with it then I'm ok with it dad. Thanks." She shuffled her feet as an awkward silence filled the room.

"Shit, this is serious. He's serious. She wants him, he's the one for her. Look at her, she's in love with this kid. He's the one who's going to take her away from me!" I watched the differing emotions pass across Charlie's face as he wrestled with the knowledge that we loved each other. He surprised us both by saying "Well then, if you two want to be together then I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you round here." He reached across the table and shook my hand again.

It wasn't quite such a shock when he thought 'if you hurt her I'll hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands, nice car or not'. I tried very hard not to smile at that, I think I managed it.

BPOV

Edward said he wouldn't stay for dinner with us and we said our goodbyes at the door. He kissed me lightly on the lips, Charlie was still sitting at the kitchen table so it was very brief and very chaste for us, and winked when I said I'd see him tomorrow.

I put our dinner on the table and I knew Charlie was dying to grill me about the car, and Edward, so I just ate in silence and waited for him to begin.

He didn't disappoint me.

"You're really that serious about this Bell's?" He asked, his fork paused halfway to his mouth.

"Yeah dad, I am. I know we're young but he's the one I want." I said honestly.

"I can tell. I think he might feel exactly the same. He's a pretty serious guy for seventeen, you are well suited. Middle aged before your time the pair of you." He laughed.

I almost choked on my dinner as he said it. He looked surprised but relaxed when I started laughing with him. "Dr Cullen says that too." I covered.

"Do me a favour though?" He asked, waiting for me to nod before he continued, "Don't let me be the last to know, you know, if you are going to elope or something you tell me first yeah? I know that defeats the purpose of eloping, but I'd hate to find out after." He said it very quietly and it stunned me.

"We won't do that dad. Edward was raised very traditionally, we wouldn't do that. I wouldn't leave without telling you dad, I promise." I meant it too. Even if things went wrong on Sunday I'd not leave without giving Charlie some reassurance that I was leaving of my own volition, not under duress, and that I was leaving only because I wanted to be with Edward.

"Yeah, well, like I said, I was seventeen once. And you're nearly eighteen, which means you can do it without my permission soon. I've been there Bell's, I wanted your mother at the same age, and so I know how overwhelming it all feels." He didn't really seem too surprised which caught me off guard.

If I had to predict this conversation I thought it would always end in a fight, not resigned encouragement.

"He's a good guy dad." I said, feeling the need to let him know that I believed Edward was a good man. I wanted my father to believe that too, to know that Edward had my best interests at heart.

"He better be Bell's." Was all Charlie said.

Charlie waved me away when I got up to do the dishes citing the cast. But I sort of knew he wanted a little bit of time on his own to think about what we'd talked about. I kissed him lightly on his cheek and went upstairs to my room.

I spread my textbooks and the homework assignment sheet I'd picked up this morning out on my bed and set about trying to distract myself from the choices I was going to have to make in the next few days.

EPOV

"He all but gave her his blessing Alice." We were sitting on the top branch of a spruce overlooking Bella's backyard. Alice was swinging her legs back and forth like a little kid.

"I know. I saw it. That had to feel good?" She asked.

"I can't believe it. I still can't believe it. I thought it was amazing that he'd accepted the car business without too much fuss. He was a bit pissed in his head at first, but he came round when I explained a bit more. But, shit, can you believe it Alice?" I ran my hand through my hair again and ran the conversation through my mind again. Charlie had all but given Bella the go ahead to be with me, with me.

"Of course I can believe it Edward. Jeez, show me a dad in the known universe who wouldn't want Mr Perfect carting his daughter out?" she laughed.

"Oh yeah, real perfect. Hello Sir, I'd like to date your daughter. Oh by the way, I might drive a nice car and have more money than god but there is a pretty good chance that at some point I'll kill her because her blood sings to me. Sorry about that, in advance." I grimaced.

"Does it Edward?" Alice's eyes were so wide just then that I thought they might burst out of her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Does her blood sing for you?" She asked, incredulous.

I just nodded. I'd never admitted that to anyone before now. I wasn't ashamed of it, but I wanted to avoid the pity of my family for as long as I possibly could.

Alice threw her arms around me and squealed loudly into my ear.

"Shit Alice, knock it off." Christ she was loud. Emmett would be proud.

"I didn't ever stop to think that she might be your singer. Wow. I've heard of it of course, but I've never seen it. You know, never met anyone who knew his or her singer before. Wow." She was excited about this?

"It's nothing to be excited about Alice. It just makes it doubly hard to resist her. The poor girl really lucked out with me huh? If it's not bad enough that I imprint on her at age five, she also turns out to be my own personal brand of heroin as well." I shook my head.

"Only you could see it that way Edward. God you boys are bloody stupid sometimes. What you see as a negative is actually more of a positive and only a stupid boy couldn't see that." She was laughing now, I wanted to strangle her. At least push her off the branch, even though it would do no good.

"Those two things combined have pretty much signed her death warrant Alice, that's nothing to celebrate. I am the lion who fell in love with the lamb. I dare you to find the silver lining in that scenario." She was making me angry now.

"Deal. No worries. I can find it, easy. Did you ever stop to think that it was more than a vampiric impulse to imprint on Bella, Edward? I know you don't believe in fate and up until now I thought that it might have been only a part of your nature that made you fall for her in the first place. But she's your singer Edward. You think that has doomed her, but it's saved you." Her eyes were wide and she was smiling widely too.

"What have you been smoking woman?" I asked.

"Shut up stupid boy, let me finish. She was designed for you Edward. Not only was she destined to be yours because of the imprint process but also her blood calls to you. It was designed for you too. If it weren't fate that bought you together the universe would have found a way to push you together in the end. You see it as Bella being doubly unlucky when in reality its you being doubly fortunate. You have tangible proof that she is meant to be with you." She looked smug when she'd finished.

"Maybe." I said. "There is no test I can take to prove it one way or the other. What will be will be. If we survive the weekend in tact I'll think further on it. Up until then I have to worry about getting her through that."

"I showed it you Edward, nothing to worry about. They are young and inexperienced, we'll piss it in." She giggled.

"Charming. Esme would growl at you young lady if she heard you speak like that." I cuffed her playfully on her head and she elbowed me in the ribs.

"What does it feel like?" She asked me.

"What Alice?"

"Well, with Charlie's blessing you're free to ask her aren't you? I just wondered what it felt like?" She smiled.

"Fucking awesome Alice, fucking awesome." I laughed.

"I'm telling Esme." And she cuffed me on the back of the head.

Alice had come from the school to talk to me earlier that evening. She had followed Seth from the school to the boundary line and then doubled back to talk to me. Now she had run off to join Emmett, Jaz and Rose at the boundary line again. They would keep watch for a few more hours to see if Jacob came or went and via which route. As yet nobody but Seth had come or gone.

Esme had phoned me earlier to let me know that with some research she confirmed Emmett's theory about who owned the Auto Shop at the garage where we'd stopped with the bikes. It was registered to two native boys that lived on the Reservation, Paul and Sam.

I'd told Alice about it and she said she would ask the others to keep an ear out for those names during the night.

We agreed that we'd meet at midnight at Bella's, they'd let me know what had gone on at the line up to that point and then they would go hunt while Carlisle and Esme took a turn at the boundary. I would stay with Bella. Which meant I wouldn't have a chance to hunt until the others returned from their trip in the early hours of the morning. I wasn't worried though, I was well in control of that side of my nature at the moment. My distaste for everything Jacob Black was putting my wife through made me angry, not thirsty.

I'd give it another hour and I'd go to Bella. I didn't want to arrive too soon, Charlie would go to bed around ten tonight as he had another early shift tomorrow. I'd have to wait until at least then, but I was desperate to get to her tonight. Desperate to talk to her about her conversation with Charlie, desperate to gauge her reaction to it. Just desperation really.

At last Charlie's snores rent around the house and I was perched ready to go into Bella's room. I could hear her ipod playing quietly in its dock and the shuffle of papers as she completed her homework tasks. Other than that the entire neighborhood was quiet. I tapped on the window to let her know I was there, I didn't want to startle her.

She leapt into my arms the second my feet hit the floorboards. Our lips met and all was right with my world.

BPOV

We stood in the centre of my bedroom clinging to each other, our hungry mouths tasting from each other for what felt like an age. I hugged him to me tightly, holding his mouth to mine with my hands at his neck, careful to hold my cast so that the circulation in my fingers would not be cut off. He laced his hands into my hair and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss.

Soon we were groaning into each others open mouths as our tongues fought for supremacy. My desire for him pooled between my legs and I was soon wanting more than this delectable kiss. I pulled my mouth from his, despite his whimpering protests, and pulled him to the bed. He lay down next to me and I wrapped my leg over his hip, curling my foot around his calf and holding him tightly to me. I wanted to feel his erection against me, I needed to know he felt as desperate for me as I was for him.

He pulled me into his arms and I readied myself for his kiss, only to feel him pull my hair aside and run his cool tongue over the mark at my neck. He took my ear lobe into his mouth and sucked it until I could no longer deny the cry of pleasure that launched its way out of my throat. I used my nails on his shoulder blades to pull him to me, desperate to feel his mouth on my skin.

I began kissing the top of his shoulder and the crease at his neck as he worked his way from my ear to my collarbone and back again. He'd not shaved this morning so his stubble rubbed against my cheek causing a delicious friction on my flushed skin. I pressed myself harder into him. He groaned again and sucked harder at my neck. This became our steady rhythm. I pressed my centre into his erection and he sucked my skin further into his mouth.

"I don't want to mark you there Bella." He whispered into my ear.

I groaned in frustration, loathing the loss of his lips at my throat. I rolled away from him slightly and moved further into the centre of the bed. His eyes were onyx black and the shadows under them were deep and dark. He licked his lips as I pulled my jersey off over my head, throwing it over him and onto the floor. I had no bra on, I was dressed for bed. I watched as his eyes traveled from my face to my breasts and back up to my eyes. "Pick a spot." I dared him.

He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me lightly back into the mattress. He took the wrist on my hand with the cast and put it above my head, between the iron bars of my bed head and whispered against my lips, "Leave it there." My breath caught in my throat at the roughness in his voice. He took my other hand and wound my fingers through the bars until I was holding them myself. Then he lowered his mouth to my ear and whispered again, "I've not hunted for two days Bella. I have less control today than normal. If you let go of the bars I stop." I shuddered all over from the dangerousness of his words. I squeezed my thighs together in anticipation and closed my eyes.

EPOV

I lowered my mouth to her right nipple and closed my eyes. I put my hands on either side of her ribs and held myself steady using the mattress as leverage. If I lowered myself on to her this would be over far too quickly. I doubted I could feel the length of her against me without losing control so I sated myself on her breasts alone. Her nipple rippled and peaked in my mouth. She tasted of soap and sunshine. Her skin was flushed on her chest and she drew in short, sharp breaths between her pursed lips.

I left her right nipple and kissed my way across her to the left. She arched her back into my mouth as I took it between my lips. Her pungent arousal assaulted my senses, both smell and taste, as she writhed underneath my mouth.

Taking my full weight onto just one hand at her side I ran her still moist nipple between my fingertips, feeling it pucker again as I sucked the other between my teeth. I flicked my tongue across the bud and Bella called my name and rubbed her thighs together.

I kissed my way up her throat and into her ear. I ran my tongue along the folds and breathed heavily into it. She squirmed but never let her hands come away from the bars on the bed head. I wanted to mark her again but knew that if I spilled her blood tonight it could be dangerous. I would need to be very careful. I needed to warn her that I might not be able to continue.

I ran my hands into her hair and whispered into her ear, "I want to pleasure you Isabella, but I need to be very, very careful." She nodded against my lips as I kissed her cheekbone, rubbing the back of her neck with my thumbs. "I'm going to mark you but I can't bite you tonight." She whimpered and bucked her hips up into me as I said the word bite. I knew she wanted me to, but I didn't trust myself to be able to go that far. "I know baby, I want to taste you too. I know you want that again."

"Mmm." Was all that came out of her throat. It was such a turn on that I could do this to her, that she wanted me as I wanted her.

I continued kissing her throat and ear lobe and began to run my hand down her side to her waist. She was wearing little boy legged shorts and nothing else now that she had discarded her top. I dipped my fingers into her navel and waited until I felt her squirm and giggle.

"You're so beautiful Bella. I love you so much." I ran my hand across the top of her panties and felt her suck her stomach muscles in tightly.

"You are everything I've ever wanted. You are my life." I let my fingertips graze the skin just inside the waistband. She groaned against my shoulder.

"I'm yours baby. Totally. I want you forever." I tucked my fingers under the elastic in the crease of her leg and she shivered against me. I kissed my way from her ear to her lips and sucked her tongue into my mouth as my fingers ran through her tangled curls. She bit down on my tongue as I slid my finger between her wet folds. Pulling my mouth from hers I told her how much I loved her over and over as I found her pulsing bud. She arched again against my fingers as I rolled her swollen clit between them.

I shifted my lips down to between her breasts, laying kisses across each nipple then returning to the soft flesh between them. She was panting heavily now and was struggling to keep her hands above her head. I saw her flex her fingers a few times around the bars and knew that it would be torturous for her to remain that way. But it was for the best. I was only just in control of my lust as it was. If I had her touching me while I did this we'd be in a lot of trouble.

"I'm going to mark you now Bella."

She stiffened as I said it and I plunged my finger into her warm centre as I took the soft section of flesh under her right breast into my mouth. She cried out and I felt her catch her breath as I suckled her skin deeply into my mouth. I could feel her blood pulsing under my lips and I wanted it. Badly. I wanted to sink my teeth into her creamy skin and let her blood fall across my tongue. But I wanted her release on my fingers more.

I let the skin between my lips go and I looked down at the deep purple mark emerging on her skin in wonder.

I could feel Bella begin to tighten around my burrowing finger and I curled it upwards and began to stroke her from the inside.

"I want to feel you cum for me Bella." I said against her lips as she began to shudder against my hand. "Give it to me Bella. Let go for me." I covered her mouth with mine to stifle the cry she was going to let out when she came and felt her let go. She stilled then her muscles clamped down on my finger and pulsed again and again as her orgasm rippled through her body. I swallowed her cry and stilled my finger as she rode the crest of her climax. She bought her hands down from the bars of the bed and put them around my shoulders lightly. Her chest was heaving against my own, her heartbeat strumming a merry tune as she came down from her high.

She burrowed her face into my shoulder and took in great gulps of air as she calmed down. When I felt the last of the waves subside from within her I withdrew my finger and wrapped my arms around her, telling her how much I loved her.

"Mine." She whispered.

"Always." I answered as I tucked the blankets around her warm body.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 – My little vandal

BPOV

Sometime after midnight Edward whispered into my sleeping brain that he needed to go outside to get an update from his brothers.

I don't remember his leaving or his coming back, but he was in the rocking chair as usual when I woke at 8 am.

I fled to the bathroom and then landed in his lap when I was done.

"Good morning." I sighed into his chest.

He kissed my hair and repeated my greeting then went on to tell me because it was sunny today so we'd be hiding out in the meadow, away from prying eyes, if that was alright with me.

"Oh goodie, sparkly Edward. Yum yum." I laughed, jumping up from the rocker and grabbing jean cut offs and a t-shirt from my dresser. "I'm going to have to bring some of that homework though. I'll never get it all done by Friday otherwise. I always thought being suspended sounded like fun." I pouted.

"If you could curb that left hook we'd be sitting in Math and English respectively, that sounds much more fun, doesn't it?" He teased.

"Good point Mr Cullen well played." I poked my tongue out at him and went into the bathroom to change.

He sat opposite me as I ate my cereal and asked me questions about what it tasted like and what it was made of. I just read off the back of the box the ingredients list, he probably knew what some of the things were but even I didn't know what Maltodextrose was. He suggested I put some food in a bag and bring it with us to the meadow so we could spend as much time there as we could while the weather held out. Alice had predicted rain later this afternoon, but we'd need to be back here before then anyway.

I knew that Rose would come to the meadow at midday to report on the Seth situation at the school and that Edward would be going hunting after Esme switched babysitting duties with him once we were back from the meadow. I was going to miss him terribly, we'd been together pretty much constantly since last Friday and I wasn't looking forward to being without him this afternoon. It would be nice to spend some time with Esme before Charlie came home though. As far as I knew she hadn't been inside my house yet.

Edward and I had put off going to buy a car until tomorrow, the weather was not right for him to come with me today. There was no hurry anyway, Edward drove me everywhere while I still had my cast on anyway.

Soon we were standing in the centre of the meadow grinning at each other.

Edward spread a large woolen blanket onto the ground and I sat cross legged on it and spread out my books. I offered him my tattered novel to read while I worked on my assignments but he declined, saying he'd much rather just lay still and watch me.

At first it was distraction, his quiet staring made me uneasy. But after a while I fought the inclination to stare back and got on with my work. It was warm today and I could feel the back of my neck burning in the sun. I had sunscreen in my bag and I took it out and poured some into my hand. I was rubbing it in when Edward let out a loud sigh.

"What?" I asked him.

"I've seen the movies Bella, the girl is supposed to ask the boy to rub the lotion into her skin. It's supposed to turn him on and make him fall in love with her. I feel a little ripped off now that you don't want me." His beautiful lips were pouting together in the most pathetically forced way. I laughed my head off at him!

"Oh my poor boy. I'm so sorry. I had no idea you'd not fallen in love with me yet. I have been looking for a way to make you do that too, now I've missed my chance. Damn." I giggled.

"If you asked me nicely, really nicely, I might consider doing it for you anyway. But I'm serious, it would have to be a phenomenal request." He narrowed his eyes in challenge.

"Hmm, do I want to bother? Oh I don't know. I've got all this math homework to do. It's nearly lunch time, can I be bothered trying to get you turned on enough so you'll fall in love with me?" I watched his eyes narrow again and his jaw clench. I giggled and threw my books aside. "Oh all right then, I suppose I can try. You look so desperate over there."

I rolled over onto my knees and sat beside him as he lay on his back. "Put your hands behind your head Edward." I lowered my mouth to his ear and blew softly into it. He sucked in a breath over his lips and I whispered, " Keep them there. If you move them I stop." I wanted so badly to laugh, having just echoed his own words from last night, but kept it to myself.

"Close your eyes." I whispered.

I leant over him so that my hand with the cast was lying on his chest and I braced myself on the ground with my other hand. I put my cheek to his jaw and rubbed along his stubble. It was scratchy and sharp and it felt so good on my skin. His beard was redder than the hair on his head. It shined in the sun and looked like fire against his pale skin.

His skin was a major distraction for me in the sunlight. Given the chance I'd sit for hour upon hour gazing at him as it glinted off him at every angle. I turned my head from side to side as I traced his cheekbone with my finger, watching the glitter make patterns on my hand. I ran my thumb over his lower lip and felt the growl in his chest with my hand at the same time I heard it escape from his throat.

I leant closer to his lips and ran my thumb over him again. As the growl emanated from him this time I kissed the corner of his mouth. He exhaled and I felt his cool breath on my face. I rubbed the palm of my hand across his cheek and took his neck into my hand. I held onto a handful of his hair as I growled into his ear like he did to me.

"Jesus Christ." He whispered and I giggled.

"Exactly Edward, this is what you do to me." I tongued his ear lobe and he hissed. I tugged more tightly on his hair and used my tongue to trace the shell of his ear before saying roughly, "Please Edward, please will you rub lotion into my shoulders?" I kissed him lightly from under his ear to the base of his throat and then retracing the same route on my way back to his ear. "I want you to rub it into my skin so you'll fall in love with me." I whispered. "Will you try to fall in love with me please Edward?" I teased.

EPOV

I threw her off me but kept hold of her waist, putting her on her back on the blanket carefully. I buried my lips in her throat and told her over and over that I had already fallen in love with her and that she'd won this game the instant she'd blown her breath into my ear.

She was giggling and panting at the same time, the strange mixture was so alluring I had to fight every instinct to just take her.

"You, Miss Swan, are the epitome of the word dangerous." I punctuated each word with a kiss across her throat and collarbones. "I'd like nothing more than to rub lotion into your shoulders, but in four minutes time my annoying sister is going to come through those trees there." I kept kissing her throat but began lightly tickling across her stomach and ribs so her panting abated and her giggles intensified. "If I rub lotion into your beautiful skin now the sight my sister will get when she arrives may scar her forever." Bella was writhing under my hands, desperate to get away from my relentless tickling. She was squealing and cursing me and threatening me with revenge if I didn't stop.

"I am handing you victory today Miss Swan. You did indeed manage to convince me to fall in love with you." I tickled her one last time on her belly and she swatted at my hands to let her go. Her eyes were shining brightly and her cheeks were flushed as she laughed. She sat up as I released her and she stood and ran a few paces away from the blanket.

"You don't fight fair Edward!" she laughed.

"I never said I would." I stood now too, mirroring her every move, stalking her around the edge of the blanket.

"You've got your code words Edward, what protection have I got?" She giggled.

"That is a fine point, well made Miss Swan. May I ask what you need protection from exactly?" This was a delicious game.

"You! You stalk me and molest me and I can't do anything about it. Look at you? All crouchy and growly. I have no weapons to fight that." She was crowing with laughter now as we wound round and round the blanket.

I began taking half a step more than she did with each circuit, hoping she didn't notice.

"You have more than enough weapons to protect yourself from me Bella." I said in a rough voice. She was so fucking sexy and she didn't even know it.

"Oh yeah sure. I'm not super fast like you, or super strong. I'd never be able to fight you off Edward." She was still circling the blanket but I was slowly catching her up. She'd still not noticed.

"True. However, do you really want to fight me off Bella?" I asked huskily. I took another half step and closed the distance again.

"No. Not really." She giggled.

I sprang across the middle of the blanket and tackled her around her middle. I was careful to cradle her in such a way that she didn't touch the ground with any force. I landed on my back with her hugged tightly to my chest. We were both laughing and giggling so hard as we landed we didn't hear the third voice over our own. I, however, heard the mental voice.

"_Homework my ass." _Rose thought as she approached us. "Is this what homework looks like these days?" Saying out loud.

I let Bella go and rolled my eyes, using my head to get Bella to look over my shoulder to where Rose was now standing, hands on hips, lips pursed.

"Hi Rose." Bella called over my shoulder, still giggling.

"You want me to kick his ass Bell's?" Rose asked. I flexed my head back and stared at my sister with wide eyes. I had never heard her use Bella's nickname, it was such a familial thing to do, I was so happy in that moment.

Bella rolled off my chest and stood up, dusting her jeans off.

"Holy shit Rose, did you just offer to beat me up on Bella's behalf?" I asked, standing up. I put my hand over my heart and with the most sincere sarcasm I could muster said, "And here I thought you didn't care. Oh Rosie, I love you big sis." I held my arms out as if I was about to hug her and she lunged at me.

"Kick his ass Rose." Bella squealed as Rose and I tumbled to the ground. She had me pinned underneath her in a millisecond. I let her do it, of course, we both knew I could easily over power her, but for the sake of the game I let her hold me down.

She ruffled my hair as I 'struggled' under her.

"You want a turn Bell's?" She asked.

"Sure. You hold him still though." And I felt Bella noogie my hair. I reached around behind my head and grabbed a hold of her ankle, preventing her from running away.

"Gotcha, what are you gonna do now baby?" I grinned up at her.

"Rose?" Bella asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"On it." Rose answered. I knew what she was about to do, I could read it in her thoughts, but I played along a little longer. Rose started tickling me along my ribs and I bucked and writhed like I was supposed to. I was ticklish, but I could stand it far longer than Bella could. My body movements were for her benefit.

I let go of Bella's ankle and she ran off towards the trees shouting how the girls had won and boys were stupid.

Rose let me up and I ran to where Bella now stood in the shadow of the tree line.

I grabbed her around her waist and threw her over my shoulder, patting her butt with my open hand, and ran with her back to where Rose stood on the blanket.

I put her down on the ground and she crossed her arms and poked her tongue out at me.

"So children, play time's over. Back to the business at hand." Rose said.

"What have you got for me Rose?" I asked as Bella began to open a packet of crisps.

"Same routine as yesterday. Seth leaves the Rez and heads straight for the high school. No deviations. The boys have only seen and heard the two skinny boys at the boundary between midnight and now, so nothing new there either." She said matter of factly.

"No sign of Jacob then?" I asked.

"Not one. If he's leaving the Rez he isn't going out the main road as a human, that's for sure. The dude Emmett thought he knew from the Auto shop leaves at seven every morning and comes back at five, so he's obviously only going to the garage and back, but we'll follow tomorrow to make sure that's all he does."

"Nobody has picked up Jacob's specific scent anywhere along the line?" I asked.

"Nope. Only on the road leading in and out. And it's not fresh either now. It's been at least three days since he left. One new thing though, one of the dogs is a chick. I haven't smelt her scent on the boundary so I don't think she's been patrolling lately, but I did smell it at the entrance to the Rez, near the road. You should get down there tonight and have a whiff yourself, it's a new scent and you'll need to know it before Sunday." I nodded, amazed at this new development.

"A female wolf? That has to be a first. I've not seen it that's for sure." Rose nodded but looked bored now.

"And Alice?" I asked.

"She's just tagging Seth. She keeps having visions about him reporting back to Jacob on a cell phone so at least we know how now. He seems pretty harmless, just a kid. You should get going soon though. Alice says the storm is coming across the mountains so it will start raining within the hour. She wants you at the school so you can hear him as he leaves. I'm going back to the boundary now. I'll see you there later." She said to me then turned to Bella and said, "Esme is going to meet you at you house in an hour. So, um, I guess I'll see you later too? Don't take any shit from him Bell's." She gave her a tiny wave and was gone.

BPOV

I just stood there staring at the place where Rosalie had been half a second prior. I must have looked as stunned as I felt because Edward started laughing.

"She's warming up. I've never seen her be nice to someone before. It's rather endearing in a weird, psychotic way." He laughed.

"Yeah, it will take a bit of getting used to, that's for sure." I laughed along.

"So with this storm on its way we should head back pretty soon." Edward said as he lowered himself onto the blanket once again.

"Probably, yeah. I want to do something first. Stay there a minute?" I asked him.

He nodded but was wary. I grabbed my pencil case and took out my compass. His eyes widened when he saw what it was I'd retrieved.

"I was kidding when I said you had weapons Bella." He half laughed.

"Sure, sure." Was all I said. I walked to the edge of the meadow and stood at the base of the tree that flanked the edge of the trail that we used to enter this magical place. I spread my legs and got a good grip on the compass and began carving my initials into the trunk.

I heard him coming up behind me so I knew he was there, but I startled when he slipped his hands around my waist and nuzzled my neck.

"My little vandal." He crooned.

"It's called evidence Edward." I said, giggling as he kissed under my hair.

"Evidence for what?" He asked.

"As long as this tree stands here there will be evidence that I existed. Best of all there will be evidence that you did too, that we were together and that I loved you." I was having trouble with the compass because my writing hand was in a cast, but I had managed to make the straight line that was the beginning of the letter B so far.

"Allow me love?" He let my waist go and stood beside me with his hand open. I stared up at his smiling face and let the compass fall into his waiting palm. "You're doing a fine job, but it might be quicker – and better for your poor hand – if I finish it yes?" He asked and I nodded.

I took a step sideways so he could stand square on to the tree and watched as his hand flew across the bark. Shards of it were flying off in all directions as he scratched into it. He stood back to admire his handiwork and I gasped.

A perfect heart had been drawn around our initials, in his beautiful handwriting no less.

"It's beautiful Edward, thank you." I threw my arms around him and kissed him hard on his icy cold lips.

"You're most welcome. I will have to surrender myself, I am now a criminal. They may arrest me, you may have to visit me in prison and I don't eat cake, so no file." He laughed.

"Leave it to me, I know someone on the inside of the law around here. He's pretty fond of you actually. You might get off if you promise him you'll take good care of me." I giggled.

"I plan on telling him that soon anyway." Edward said quietly as we walked back towards the blanket.

Edward took me home to Charlie's. We had only just sat down at the kitchen table, me with a coffee Edward with the newspaper, when Esme arrived. She tapped daintily at the door even though Edward had already told me she was there and he'd already risen to let her in.

"Hello Esme." I said shyly.

"Hello dear, hello Edward. Did you have a nice day today?" She asked as I showed her into the little kitchen.

"Hmm mm. Very nice. The weather held out just long enough for us to get back." Edward grinned at me. He came and kissed me lightly on my temple and held me to his chest for a second. "I'll see you later tonight Bella. Thanks Esme." I watched him put his hand over his heart and close his eyes, Esme mimicked the action and not for the first time I wondered what it meant.

"Goodbye dear." Esme said. "I'll take good care of her." She hugged me to her and we both watched Edward drive out the driveway on his way to the high school to meet Alice. As we turned back into the kitchen Esme broke the silence, "You have a lovey home here Bella. Very cozy. The yellow cabinets are so very sunny." She pointed to the painted kitchen cabinets and I blushed.

"It's nothing like your place though. I love your kitchen. So much space. My mother painted those cabinets before she left." I ran my hand over the top of a cupboard door and thought about my house I Phoenix. The same yellow paint on the cabinets but a totally different kitchen layout.

I motioned towards the living room and Esme sat on the edge of the sofa. I sat in Charlie's recliner.

"Tell me a bit about your mother Bella." Esme said. Instantly my apprehension about spending hours with Esme with nothing to say left me. I told her about Renee and how I'd always been more like her mother than her daughter. Esme asked a lot of questions about Phoenix and what it was like living in constant sunshine. She seemed to hang off my every word as I described the desert and the heat and humidity. She told me what it was like in Denali, living in the frozen wilderness. She told me about the cousins that lived there, how they fitted into the clan equation and how Carlisle came to know them.

We talked about cooking and our shared love of food. It was so surreal to talk with her about this, seeing as she didn't actually eat. But she enthralled me with stories about her many failures in the early days and about how Carlisle had at one point paid for her to have a home chef so they could all stand to be in the house after she'd burnt another batch of something.

I described Charlie and our holidays when I was little and Esme told me a bit about how the Cullen's had moved around and even a bit about the times they had moved to be nearer me as I grew up. I told her of the few times I'd seen or remembered Edward throughout my life and she had closed her eyes and put her hand over her heart when I mentioned the night my grandmother had died.

"I've seen you both do that Esme, put your hand there and close your eyes. Can I ask what it means? Or is it too personal?"

"That is a little something that Edward started not long after my own change. I was crying out for Carlisle, or Edward, to end my suffering during the change and Edward came to sit by me and he put his hand over my burning heart and told me that he and Carlisle would always take care of me. Carlisle couldn't bear to be near me as I changed, he'd imprinted on me you see, he was bound to protect me. My pain was intolerable to him. Edward sang to me and told me that the pain would go and what would be left behind was love. Love for this new life, love for my new mate and the love he would come to feel for me as part of his family. As I grew to know him and the months went by whenever I struggled with my thirst or painful human memories Edward would remind me that I was loved, and part of his family, by putting his hand on his heart. I would do the same and know that my pain had been replaced by the love of my new family. We've always done it, since that time, to let each other know that we are family, that we're loved." She smiled at me indulgently and I felt the first of my tears fall into my lap.

"That's so lovely Esme. I'm so glad Carlisle found you. That Edward loves you."

"Thank you Bella. You are loved too you know? I have always thought of you as a daughter. More so now that you are with us often, but even in the beginning you were special to me, because of Edward. He's older than me, in this life, but he is also my first born, in a way. That he loves you makes you special to me too." She touched her palm to her heart and I sobbed.

"Oh Esme, thank you." I put my own hand on my heart and she smiled warmly.

"Can I ask you something personal now Bella?" I saw the twinkle in her eye and her demeanor change and wondered where this was going.

"Of course you can." I said gingerly.

"What did the bite feel like? I've been dying to get you away from Edward to find out." She giggled at my shocked expression. "What? Oh come on, it was fucking hot, right?"

EPOV

"_Edward, if you can hear me, he's about to come out to the side of building by the picnic tables."_ Alice was thinking as I ran towards the tree line at the school. They must be fairly close to me for Alice not to risk phoning.

I'd parked the car a few miles away in a culvert and now I was just coming to the trees that fringed the parking lot.

I stuck to the shadows and got as close as I could without revealing myself.

I heard the class coming through the hallway. The teacher was leading them out into the sun for a science experiment. Twenty or so children gathered around the tables and pulled out various books and pens and began the experiment.

I scanned the crowd visually to see if I could spot Seth amongst the boys group. He was easy to locate being a full foot taller than the other boys his age. He was brown like the pack members and had the telltale black hair of a native.

I could easily make out the mental voices from this close. Most of the boys were thinking about the actual experiment, some were thinking about their next class, others were thinking about the butt on the girl at the next table. I wasn't sure which was Seth's voice in amongst the group so I spent the lesson time familiarizing myself with the whole group. I'd be able to pick out the essential pieces of information from the jumble of thoughts if I concentrated on the words, not the sounds of the voices.

Alice might not be able to text her safely. I switched my phone to vibrate and opened my new message box.

~Have located Seth. No lock on mental voice as yet. Need sample of his scent, any ideas? Ed ~

I opened another new message and picked Emmett out of my contacts list.

~I will follow Seth to the boundary when the school lets out. See you there. Anything new? Ed ~

After a few seconds I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

~His locker? I will fix that before I join you at your car. Alice xx ~

Good idea little sister. If she swipes something from his locker we can pass it around and we'll all be able to remember his scent, not just me.

My phone vibrated again, Emmett.

~Nobody in, nobody out. No news is good news, right?"~

I replied.

~Yes, no news equals good news. Alice is bringing Seth's scent. 30 minutes tops. Ed ~

I flipped the phone shut and put it back in my pocket.

The last bell would ring in twenty minutes and the parking lot would fill with all three hundred Forks High students. It would be near impossible to isolate Seth's mental voice amongst all that.

I chose a nice high branch and made myself comfortable while I waited.

The science teacher was gathering the students together now, announcing the class would end shortly and they should begin to pack up the materials they'd bought out of the classroom.

I heard one voice chant a reminder to check in before getting on the bus to the Rez. Gotcha Seth Clearwater.

Twenty minutes later Alice skipped out of the trees and into the passenger seat of my car. She handed me a sweater and we grinned at each other. I took a long pull on the scent and committed it instantly to memory.

"Bingo." She giggled.

I tapped my temple and replied, "I've got his thoughts too. We're all set. Now lets go find out about his brothers."

Within five minutes I was at the boundary line. I took the car home and Alice and I raced each other to the invisible line. I won, of course. Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us in a grove of maple trees about two miles back from the boundary line. I threw Emmett the sweater and he drank in the scent, passed it to Jasper who did the same. Rose took it and sniffed it all over before handing it back to me. I put it between the branches of a nearby tree while we caught up on the news.

"I've got a handle on his head now. I didn't know which voice was his until he mentally reminded himself to 'check in' before catching his bus to the Rez." I told the others.

"And you're sure that's him? I mean, are there any other kids enrolled there that live here?" Jasper asked.

"Esme checked, he's the only one registered. All the other native kids go to the school here." I pointed to the Reservation as I said it and they all nodded in agreement.

"I can see him more clearly now. He's hazy because he's going to be a wolf, but I can see him. I don't know if seeing him will tell us much though." Alice grimaced.

"I think it might help actually Alice." Rose said. "You might not be able to see the actual pack, but you can see how the packs decisions impact on this kid. So we might be able to work backwards from whatever you can see."

"Maybe. That all depends on if we can put names to faces and soon. We've got three days to work out exactly who's who here." Jasper said.

"The school bus will be here in one minute. I can hear his voice on the bus now. He's already checked in with Sam, could be the Beta, now he's thinking about the report he needs to give Jacob when he gets into the workshop. He's placing you at the cafeteria at lunch Alice. He's placing you there at morning tea but not at lunch Rose. He's marked the three of us absent today and Bella still suspended. It's like he's calling the attendance roll in his head. I think this is something he does everyday at this time. He's going through the motions, like it's a normal routine thing. Yes. He's thinking about this being one of the last time's he'll need to deliver this report to Jacob. He's glad about that. He doesn't want the fight to happen, wants it to go back to being peaceful at the Rez. Wants his sister to come home safely." I said wide-eyed.

"The female wolf is his sister." Emmett deduced correctly.

"Right, shouldn't be too difficult to find out what her name is and what she looks like. Bella will know, the father is a friend of Charlie's." I added.

"That's the bus now. Spread out, see if we can see anything." Rose whispered as we all dashed off in different directions around the roadside.

Alice was to my left and I heard her taking notes in her mind. _'Tall, skinny, young boy. Leather thong bracelet. Seth.' _I'd not noticed the leather string around his wrist. I much preferred to tag my prey by scent. It seemed Alice was a much more visual predator than I was.

Jasper was thinking more about the scent of Seth's blood too, but not to tag and remember him. Jasper was thirsty.

Emmett ran Seth's stats through his mind in terms of his ability to thwart any altercation he'd face with the boy. Emmett measured everyone around him in terms of what it would take for him to disarm him or her.

Rose was more visceral than all of us put together. She could be cold and calculating and I recognized those traits about her in vivid mental tones as she calculated the size and speed potential of the boy who would seek to harm our family members. Hers was a primal rage. Seth was nothing more than an obstacle that would need to be eliminated in order to return Rosalie's life back to its normally tranquil state.

I ranged my mind out around us, encompassing the bus and its passengers as I searched for any further link between this boy and the wolf pack. Nothing obvious came to me and I signaled for my brothers and sisters to follow me back up the road and home to demob.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 – Elise

BPOV

Esme excused herself a few minutes before Charlie came home from his shift and I hugged her tightly before she went. I'd had such a nice time with her during the afternoon, we'd talked for hours and I'd learned a great deal about her family and Edward too. They were so loving, so generous with each other. It was a good feeling, knowing they wanted me to join them.

I was putting steak in to grill when Charlie came in. He asked if I'd gotten all my homework assignments done today and I'd admitted that I'd been a bit distracted but would get them done tonight. He chuckled, saying his deputy had seen us in the Aston, driving back from the meadow, out on the highway at lunchtime.

"Um, yeah. Edward wasn't feeling so good this morning, Esme let him stay home. But he came good around eleven so we went for a drive in the sun. You know? A bit of sun is good for the flu, right?" I tried so hard to keep a straight face but when Charlie started roaring with laughter I let it go and joined in.

"Yeah, I've heard some sun is good for the flu too Bell's. Lucky he's got you to look after him." He was laughing so hard he landed in his chair awkwardly and nearly slid off it.

"Ok, so we're busted. Sorry. I was bored, he offered to entertain me. Sue me." I pouted, laughing still.

"Is that what you're calling it these days? Entertainment? So, I wanted to ask you something, but I don't want it to be a big thing, ok?" He changed from playful to serious in the blink of an eye and I stilled at the counter, not knowing where this was going now.

"Sure. Not a big thing got it." I put the bag of vegetables into the microwave and pressed cook.

Charlie blew a deep breath out of his lips before he spoke, "So I've noticed the ring on your finger and now the locket round your neck. Anything you want to tell your old man?" He stumbled over the last couple of words he got them out so fast.

"Nothing to tell Dad, honest. They were gifts, from Edward obviously." I was blushing badly now, it was creeping up my face, ready to consume me whole.

"Obviously. I just wondered if they held any particular significance. Like what we talked about yesterday, you know? Boys don't often give girls rings for nothing, especially ones they wear on their left hand."

I thought about staying at the sink, keeping my back to him. But I thought that might make Charlie think I was hiding something or he would see it as something trivial. While I had the chance to explain myself to him I thought I should take it. So I poured the boiling water into our mugs and set his in front of him and I took mine and sat in the chair opposite.

"Dad, I love him. I know you know that already. But you should know that he loves me too. I told you he is very old fashioned, it meant a lot to him for me to wear this ring, it was his mothers – his birth mothers that is – it was her eternity band." I looked up after I'd finished speaking to see Charlie's reaction to all I'd said so far.

He seemed fairly calm, no red face, no reaching for his gun belt.

"What exactly does the ring mean though? Should I be booking a church or something? Pre natal care perhaps?" He winced as he said it and it made me sad to know he meant it.

"Neither. He wanted me to have the ring as a kind of declaration. Sort of like a pledge ring from the sixties I suppose." I hoped Charlie would see that for what it was.

"That's pretty impressive actually. I like it. He's a pretty serious boy isn't he? You're being careful though, right?" He grimaced and I knew what he meant.

"Yeah dad, we're careful." I laughed a little at that. If only he knew!

"Good. No dad wants to have this talk you know? But your mom insisted I ask. Blame her for that one. Right, now, the locket is the same I suppose? Just a gift?" He asked.

"Yep. It was his mother's too. It's got our initials engraved inside it. He gave it to me because with my cast on the ring couldn't be seen." I held the locket out for Charlie to see the engraving marks inside it, he whistled and smiled.

"It's nice. It suits you." I said thank you and went back to making our dinner. I figured if he had anything else to say or he wanted to ask me any more he would. I heard him swallow loudly and then say, "It's almost like you've been branded a Cullen now Bell's." I scrunched up my face when he said it. I didn't feel branded. I felt wanted. I decided to let it go, I couldn't explain it any further than I already had. I relaxed when he shook out the newspaper and sat quietly reading it while I finished off the steaks and got the vegetables out of the microwave. We ate in relative silence. We'd spoken more to each other in the last few days than we had my whole life. It felt good, to be on the same page. While I couldn't exactly be honest with him about some things, it felt good to tell him others.

I thought about the conversation I'd had with Esme earlier, she was very like Charlie in some respects. She parented like Charlie too. She just wanted her 'kids' to be happy. Sometimes she may not necessarily agree with their choices, but if the outcome was that they would be happy she would support them. I felt a certain amount of that from Charlie just now, a resignation of sorts. I'm sure he'd prefer me to not be with anyone, but if Edward was what made me happy he could be happy for me.

I left the dishes for Charlie to do, again. He said he didn't mind, my cast made it impossible anyway. I excused myself and went up to finish what was left of my homework. I knew we were going to buy a car tomorrow, the weather was supposed to be horrendous, only Edward could be excited about bad weather! I also had an appointment to have my hand re x-rayed and checked over by Carlisle at the hospital, so I knew I wouldn't have much time to finish the assignments tomorrow, they'd have to be done now.

I also had something I wanted to research on the internet before Edward arrived.

**EPOV**

Jasper and I flew off into the forest to hunt after the meeting. I had glutted myself on a small family of caribou while Jasper had gone a little further away to find a bobcat or two.

Normally I would have followed him, preferring the larger carnivores that stuck to the higher ground and the mountains further to the north and east, but I wanted to be close to home in case something happened. I wasn't interested in the hunt per se, I merely wanted to drink. I wasn't fussy from what.

If Bella's reception last night was any indication of what I might be greeted with tonight I wanted not to be thirsty tonight.

I shuddered at the memory of her under me. The way she'd writhed. I could recall with perfect clarity every sound she'd made while I pleasured her. I should have been ashamed of myself. I hadn't asked permission to touch her the way I had and she'd not given it, I'd simply done it. There had been no recriminations and I was fairly sure she'd loved it, but still. I would have to remember to go back to asking her before I did things. It was a good way to distract myself from her blood too.

I was sitting at the base of a tree thinking about this when Jasper returned from his chase.

"Whoa, dude, intense." He laughed as he plopped down beside me.

"Yeah. It was, is." I laughed along.

"Good for you. Are you off over there now then?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well then, I'll just sit here and soak up some of what you've got going on." He nudged me in the ribs and I groaned.

"That's sad Jaz, just sad." I nudged him back, knowing he was about to run home to my sister and use whatever he took from me.

"Never look a gift vampire in the teeth Ed." He roared with laughter at his own very bad joke.

"I haven't gotten around to it Carlisle. It's too soon." I was angry now. I didn't want to be pushed on this.

"It is very soon, I agree. But if we ignore it and do something she doesn't want, or god forbid do nothing at all, you won't thank me afterward." He was angry too, he was thinking about how stubborn and foolish I was being, which only enraged me further.

"I won't have her changed Carlisle, not by you, not by anyone." I spat.

"This is not your decision to make Edward. If she comes to me and says she would rather be changed than die I'll do it, with or without your consent." He stormed, teeth flashing and eyes wide with his fury.

Carlisle and I had not fought like this since I was a mere decade old. I'd wanted to forgo my thirst and be what I was supposed to be and of course he'd fought me the whole way, only letting me go off and make my own way when I threatened to never return if he didn't let me go at least for a while.

I didn't want to fight with him now, either, but saw no choice.

"Knowing how I feel about it you'd still do it?" I roared into his shocked face. I was inches away from him now, we were both crouched defensively and ready to spring.

"Yes of course Edward. She is my daughter as much as you are my son. You bought her to us, you couldn't expect me to just let her die." He snarled, equally as coiled to spring as I was.

"What loyalty do you owe me Carlisle? I've stood by your side for near on a hundred years and yet you'd betray me so easily? What treachery is this?" I was so angry now venom was dripping from my teeth and spraying out the corners of my mouth and onto my shirt and his.

I swung around as Alice and Emmett entered the room. "Stay out of it!" I bellowed, making the door shudder and the glass in the window tremble.

"Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"Go, leave us." He waved his hand at them both and they looked from me to him and back again before nodding and leaving the room, closing the door behind them.

"This is not treachery Edward, despite what you think you know. This is my loyalty to you, this is what I'm willing to do for you, son. For you." His voice was quieter but his body language had not changed. He remained in his crouch, his hands fisted at his sides, his eyes darting across the room assessing his options if I lunged at him.

"For me?" I shrieked in pain. "For me? You'd kill her and then say it was for me? You're a surgeon for fucks sake, you are charged to save lives and yet you'd kill the only woman I've ever loved? Just like that? You'd snuff out the life in her eyes without a thought for what it would do to me?" I was stalking towards him now, closing the small gap between us steadily. He never took his eyes off mine as I walked towards him. He backed up and put his hands out in supplication as I came closer. He closed his lips over his teeth and lowered his arms to his side. He straightened out of his crouch and nodded.

"Yes. I would." He whispered. I was about to lunge when he continued, "I'd do it despite that, because I know what it would do to you if I didn't."

My anger abated so swiftly as the words left his lips that I fell to the floor exhausted. He was by my side in a hundredth of a second. He wound his arms around me and held me while I sobbed the dry tears of the dammed.

"I don't want this for her Carlisle." I cried against my fathers' chest.

"Nobody does. It may never come to it. I hope to god it never does. But if she's not changed you'll lose her one day regardless." He said and I nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Was all I could say to him.

"I know." He whispered.

BPOV

It was so frustrating!

I was allowed to drive a car, have a pet, work and pay blood taxes. I could buy a house and have a baby, but according to every single website I went to I couldn't do _this_ before I turned 18. Charlie would never sign a consent form so that was that.

I closed the page and shut the lid of my laptop. Damn!

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I opened it angrily. What now?

~I see you. If you're serious I can help. ? A xx ~

I sucked in a breath. Wow! She was good, very good. Was I serious though? Did a tiny little piece of me sigh in relief as I read the pages that said I couldn't do it without parental permission?

I replied before I lost my nerve.

~Dead serious. If you can help I'm all ears. B xx~

I bit my lip while I waited for her reply. If she could pull this off I'd do it, I'd go through with it without hesitation. I wanted this. Esme had given me the idea, vaguely, this afternoon as we'd talked.

She had said how lovey it was that I was tied to Edward so closely already. That I wore his ring and his locket and how sweet it was that he so desperately wanted everyone around us to know that we belonged to each other. Charlie had said the same, almost, without the gushing parts of course.

I was so accident prone and so unlucky that I'd lose the locket and probably the ring – the finger too if my luck held true to form – and Edward would be so hurt. The more I thought about it the more I convinced myself that I could show Edward that I was his forever. Permanently.

"It's a brilliant idea Bella." I jumped off the edge of my bed, scared out of my tree, as Alice climbed in through my open window.

"Shit Alice, stop doing that!" I cried.

"Sorry." She didn't look it. "Like I said, it's a brilliant idea. I can make it happen if you're sure?" She eyed me skeptically.

"I'm sure. Charlie will never sign the consent form Alice, I'm under age."

"Pish, details. Give it to me?" She held out her hand and I pulled the lilac page out of my jeans pocket and put it in her hand. She tipped her head to the side and held the paper away from her face then bought it up close, then away again. "Where?" she asked.

I pointed and she nodded.

"Friday after school. I'll make the arrangements. I made a deal with Edward that I'd ask Charlie for you to stay over this weekend but only on the condition that you and I got Friday night to ourselves. This will fit perfectly into that. You sure you're sure?"

"Definitely. Thanks Alice." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, best sister in the whole world, I know, I've heard it all before." She clapped her tiny hands together and handed me the page back. "Right, I better go, Edward and Carlisle were having words when I left so I don't think he'll have heard our chat just now, but just in case he did I'll tell him you've decided what car to buy but it's a secret. Go with that if he questions you, ok?"

"What do you mean they were having words?" My stomach clenched tightly.

"The usual thing. Arguing. Nothing to worry about, they don't usually hurt each other, it just gets loud and then they say sorry and then they hunt together." She shrugged.

"But what about?"

"He'll tell you himself, I've seen that. So, I'm off. Must run. He's almost here. See you tomorrow. Enjoy the new car, take a sweater and leave the heater off." She laughed as she popped out of the window and fell to the ground below. I had no idea what she meant. Why would I leave the heater off? What heater?

Edward's smiling face came through the window five minutes later. I'd only had time to brush my teeth and slip into my sweats and holey bed shirt before he had arrived.

"My my, aren't we popular this evening?" He grinned.

"She just stopped by to discuss my choice of car, that's all." It wasn't a lie so I had no idea why I was blushing.

"Hmm. Why don't I believe that? Could it be your gorgeous blush?" He ran his cool finger across my by now bright red cheek. "Or could it be because she was reciting the Star Spangled Banner in Mandarin to keep me out of her head just now as she ran past me?" He was laughing quietly and I shrugged.

"I have no idea why she wanted you out of her head." I said.

"I'll get it out of her, bet on it." He said with an evil grin. I would bet against him this one time.

"Alice told me you were arguing with Carlisle when she left. Are you ok?" I asked trying to distract him.

"Nothing to worry about. Business." He said matter of factly.

"I'll get it out of you, bet on it." I said, mirroring his evil grin from earlier.

"Oh dear Miss Swan, that is a devilish grin you have there. If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying your hand at distraction this evening?" He took my hand in his and bought my wrist to his nose and inhaled deeply. 'Delicious' he murmured as usual.

"Is it working?" I winked.

"Definitely." He drew me to him and I let him kiss my worries away.

**EPOV**

Bella wrapped herself around me and I let her pull me onto the bed beside her. She was so warm and soft. Her lips tasted of her toothpaste and her skin smelled of soap. I needed to lose myself in her scent, the feel of her, I just needed to be near her.

I'd let her distract me deliberately. I couldn't put voice to the words I needed to say so I'd used her to distract myself. She'd let me kiss her and touch her and now I felt empty and guilty. I think she'd sensed my reluctance to go any further than kissing tonight. I couldn't bring myself to ask her to just hold me, so instead I'd held her and kissed her hair until she fell asleep in my arms.

I lay beside her and watched her sleep peacefully.

At midnight I whispered in her ear that I had to meet with my sisters outside and that I would return momentarily.

Rose and Alice had met me in the cover of the trees and told me the same thing Jasper had told me the night before. Nobody came out of the Rez and nobody went in. They had just left Carlisle and Esme at the invisible line and were now heading home to collect the boys, and then hunt. I thanked them both and noted, again, that Alice was reciting the atomic principals surrounding the super collider at CERN. She was definitely up to something and it included Bella.

Now I sat in the rocker running conversations from today through my mind trying to work out what they were up to. I couldn't find anything that lead to anything sinister, nothing at all of note really. Alice had spent the day at school and I had been with Bella almost the whole time up until I'd joined Alice at the school myself. So there had been no chance for them to get together and cook anything up then. Alice had been with us at the Rez all afternoon and in the house with us up until she left to come and see Bella earlier. So whatever they were messing with had come about at the last minute tonight.

I looked around the room for clues. Nothing was out of place really. Bella's laptop stood on the desk where it had since she had bought it home. Her cell phone was closed and on top of it. Her wallet and house keys lay beside her book bag on the floor next to the bed. Her novels were perched precariously in a pile beside her bed stand, the Hardy volume on the top.

The clothes hamper was full but nothing was out of place. The crystal vase that had held my flower arrangement had been cleaned and now stood on the dresser along with a photo of Bella and I from the dance. I recognized my own staircase at the house and knew that Esme had given this to Bella. It had been taken on Esme's camera before we left for the dance.

The wad of paperwork Mr Davis had given to Bella at the bank lay on the dresser as well as several lilac pages that I recognized as my notes. I wouldn't have left them lying around, especially the documents from the bank. I winced when I thought of what Charlie's reaction would be to the figures on those documents. I'd ask her to store them elsewhere in the morning.

Nothing in the room gave me any clue as to what she was up to. I would just have to wait. I did not like having to wait for anything.

**BPOV**

Not for one second had I believed that Edward and Carlisle had argued about business. I'd dropped it quickly though, it was obvious Edward was not in the mood for questions. I could guess what the problem had been. Carlisle had mentioned that he and Edward had come to blows before, usually over the topic of me changing should the need arise. I was ready to have the discussion, Edward was not.

I had no intention of leaving the words unspoken before Sunday, I couldn't risk that. If anything happened to me during the fight I wanted him to know that I wanted to be with him for all eternity. If something happened to him I wanted him to know that I'd follow soon after. A world where Edward did not exist was not a world I wanted to live in.

We'd go today to pick out a car, I'd get my cast changed and then we'd talk. I'd insist we go somewhere quiet and talk about it. If he denied me I'd tell him I needed to talk to Carlisle instead. He'd get my meaning, I was sure of it. Either he discussed it with me or I went with my own instincts and told Carlisle my decision without first discussing it with Edward. It was his choice. I'd not let him distract me this time.

"I don't know Edward, it's a bit flashy don't you think?" I said, tilting my head to look at it side on.

"That's the whole point Isabella." He pouted.

"Nope, its not for me." I tugged his hand and we moved down the row of cars until we stood before a bright yellow thing. "What's this one called?" I asked.

"This is the new Ferrari Enzo. It's a limited edition. Very nice. Safe too. Low to the ground so it would shift pretty well. I test drove this one last summer. Very nice." His eyes glazed over as he spoke.

"Nah. It's a boys car." I felt him stiffen beside me but I tugged his hand again and we moved further down the line. "This one?" I pointed to the bright yellow monstrosity.

"No, that's the Lamborghini Gallardo. There is no way on this earth that you'll ever drive one of those. Nine were sold in the first month of release, eight of those have caught fire with their drivers still in them. Move along." He said through his clenched jaw.

We walked the few paces between the rows and came to stand in front of a dark blue car with a huge white stripe painted down the centre of its hood. It looked like a kids toy, the kind that little boys were bought in the supermarket if they had behaved while their mothers shopped. I giggled as I asked what it was called.

"Ford GT40. You'd have to wait a year to get one of these. Waiting list a mile long, limited edition, only comes in this blue or red." He said matter of factly.

"It's not for me. It looks like a Hot Wheels car." I laughed.

"I guess it does." He laughed too.

I heard him sigh audibly when we came to a black Mustang. Even I knew what this car was. This was Eleanor. Nicholas Cage coveted this car in the movie Gone in 60 Seconds. It seemed Edward had been doing a bit of coveting himself. "She's lovely, but not for me Edward." I giggled.

"Hmm mm." Was all he muttered as I dragged him away and on to the next one.

This one had real potential. I'd seen this one before, on the telly of course. A black Lotus Elise with all the trimmings. Very nice. It was a sleek, snub-nosed little thing with a huge cut out panel in the door. The hood soared outwards over the wheels. It was gorgeous. If asked I'd say it was curvaceous, like Rosalie. It was only a little two seater but it was glorious. I walked around it, from front to back, running my hand along the streamlined curves. At the back there was a scoop that sat up above the trunk, making it look like the backside on a well-rounded woman. I giggled a little when I thought about that. It was a glossy black with chrome rims and low profile tyres. You could see the bright red brake discs through the cut outs in the rims. There was nothing about this car that I didn't like.

That was until I opened the door to take a look inside and the price tag flapped in front of my face from where it was wedged into the doorframe.

"Holy shit Edward. This car costs more than my fathers house!" the words came out of my mouth far too loudly and I blushed when I saw that there was now a badly dressed salesman standing in front of the car with him.

Edward grimaced at me and turned back to the salesman. I closed the door and patted the hood as I walked back to join Edward in front of the car. Edward reached down and held my hand as he listened to the salesman.

I was looking around the lot at the other cars there. They were all very shiny, despite the cloud cover and the light sprinkling of rain that had started falling.

We weren't the only people in the lot, there was a couple standing in front of Eleanor. He had the same glazed look on his face as Edward had before and I couldn't suppress my giggle. Edward squeezed my hand and I turned my attention back to him and the dealer.

Edward pulled me round in front of him slightly and introduced me to the man, Andrew. I shook his hand and got ready for his sales pitch. I hated all this. I wanted my rotten old truck back.

"Would you like to wait here, I'll collect the keys and you can take her for a test drive." He nodded at Edward and went off to the office.

"What are we test driving Edward?" I asked.

"The Lotus of course." He turned back towards the black one I had just left and he nodded towards it.

"Oh please, be serious Edward. That car costs more than my whole college tuition, even if I went to Princeton the car would still cost more!" I scoffed.

He scowled at me and produced a small piece of paper from his jeans pocket. He handed it to me and motioned for me to read it. It said, "I love you and I want this for you. What's mine is yours now. You agreed to this, you never mentioned anything about the cost or the type of car. This was our deal. Don't make me beg, please. I will though, loudly." I looked up into his smiling eyes and realized he was serious. If I put up a fight he would beg me, probably in front of everyone in the lot, to please let him do this for me. I'd been played, again.

I folded the piece of paper in half again and held it against his stone chest, I leaned in and he bent his head so that I could whisper into his ear.

"I'd love you more if you fought fair." I waited until he took the paper from me before I backed away and chanced a look into his eyes.

He smirked at me and said, "You love me despite my not playing fair. Admit it." He cocked his head to one side and threw me my favourite lopsided grin.

"Harrumph." I muttered as Andrew came out of the office dangling a set of keys in my direction.

I took the keys and listened as he instructed me how to drive it. It had the same little flappy paddles behind the steering wheel that the Aston did so I was not nervous about those. The pedals were tiny in this though, very close together. I'd have to be careful with those.

We headed out of the lot gingerly. I was careful to only tap lightly on the gas as we hit the highway.

**EPOV**

She was a vision as she drove out of the lot. Her cheeks were flushed and no matter how loudly she'd protested I knew this was the car for her.

I'd seen the way she'd run her hands over it, the glimmer in her eye as she studied its curves. She'd loved it the minute she'd laid eyes on it.

It was tiny though, low to the ground and I had to fold myself practically in half to get into it. It was comfortable once I'd gotten in though. The leather was quality and the instrument panel was both elegant and well set out. This was a pretty safe car all round. I'd have it speed limited for now though. No need to tempt fate.

She hadn't even asked what this car was called, I doubted it mattered to her right now. She was being cautious but I could see the needle climbing up to 100mph and knew she didn't realize it herself yet. This type of car did this to you, made you want to unleash its power on the open road.

"What do you think love?" I asked her as she sped down the centre lane.

"It feels fantastic. So smooth. I can't even feel the bumps in the road." She was beaming.

"You might want to take it back down to double digits for a bit love. If you take the next exit it curves around and you can come back on in the other direction." I pointed to the sign at the side of the bend.

I saw her look down at the speedometer and she gasped. 112mph without thinking about it. Fabulous feeling, I knew it well.

"Oops. Daughter of the Chief of Police gets arrested for doubling the speed limit in a test drive, I can see the headline now." She giggled as she took the exit at a more reasonable pace.

"Indeed. So you like it then? Is this the car for you?" I asked, knowing what the answer was going to be before she said anything.

"Oh yes please. I love it. I want this one." she laughed as we headed back up the on ramp and back into the central lane of the highway. I watched her expertly press the paddles to change the gears and she steadily climbed back over the 100mph mark within seconds, a huge grin on her face as she watched the needle move.

"Rosalie will be your champion if you bought this car." I chuckled at the thought of Rose and Bella talking cars. Unlikely allies those two.

"I like it a lot. How long for delivery?" She asked, chewing her lip.

"Ask him when we get back." I was looking forward to the next part. I didn't want to buy this car for her, I wanted her to buy it for herself. She didn't know that of course, but she soon would.

"Ok. Are you sure about this car Edward? It's so expensive. I can just as easily replace the truck with another truck." She looked at me with sad eyes. I knew she wanted this car, she was just embarrassed about the cost.

"Do I need to show you the note again Isabella?" I threatened.

She shook her head and parked the car back into its spot in the row. She drew in a long, slow breath as she saw Andrew coming up the row towards us. She took the keys out of the ignition, squared her shoulders and got out of the car. I followed at a respectful distance. I had already told Andrew that Bella was shopping for a car, not me, and that if he wanted a sale he'd deal directly with her.

He met her at the front of the car and she tipped the keys back into his palm.

"What did you think of her?" He asked.

"Fantastic. What sort of wait time am I looking at if I want one?" She asked gingerly.

"That depends on what you want done to it. As she is you could take her today." He could smell a sale now and he licked his lips.

"I want everything you've got. All the safety features it can handle. I want the soft-top version, not the rigid chassis like this one. I want power steering fitted, the manual steering is too rigid for me, I've got little hands see? I want silver wheels, the chrome looks dirty. You'll have to have the fuel tank cap sprayed to match, its gaudy as it is. Should you be taking this down Andrew?" She waited for him to pull out a notepad and a pen, he scribbled furiously as she went on, "It will need to be treated too, it will be going into the forest now and then, don't want dents in her. I'll take the ceramic brakes as well, I know they cost about fifteen grand but he's paying." She nodded to where I was standing with my mouth gaping open. She smiled sweetly at me and then she held out her hand to Andrew. "Do we have a deal? Can you make all that happen in 10 days Andrew or do I need to go to the dealer in Seattle?" She said it so sweetly I thought he was going to hug her.

He shook her hand, "You have a deal. Colour?" He asked, obviously as shocked as I was.

"Black of course." She said as she walked to me and put her hand in mine. "Black is seriously hot."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 - You don't deserve me for eternity

**BPOV**

Edward's gaping mouth told the whole story. I'd managed to wipe his smug grin off his face, quite easily too. He probably thought I'd put up a fight, that he'd have to play the heavy with me to get me to buy the car.

I had worked out long ago that there was very little point arguing with a Cullen, especially one of the Edward variety.

I knew he'd seen me run my hand over the body of it, I knew he could see how much I loved driving it, I knew if I protested he'd only come back and buy it when I wasn't with him. So I gave up and let him win, for a change.

I hoped he understood my black being hot reference. Judging by the darkening of his eyes right now I'd say my message had been heard and understood. Mission accomplished. We stood on the lot, hand in hand. Andrew had gone inside to write up the sale. We only had to wait to sign it and then we could leave. Edward had said nothing since I'd taken his hand.

I squeezed his hand and asked if he was ok.

"Isabella. I have never seen or heard anything so hot in my extremely long existence. I'm going to go inside that office and sign the paperwork. Please go and collect the Aston from the parking lot?" He let go of my hand and took the keys out of his jeans pocket and put them into my hand. "Bring it round to the front, I'll be one minute. You drive. We have one hour before you need to be at the hospital for your appointment. I intend to spend it making you cum." He growled into my ear as he kissed my neck.

I shivered from head to toe and stared into his pitch black eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, turned on his heel and headed into the office at a good clip.

Holy shit. Had he just said that? Did I imagine it?

I ran from the car yard and dove into the Aston, I floored it around the corner and was waiting in the street for him as he ran from the office towards me. He actually ran, at a human speed, but he ran to the car and dived into the passenger seat. He reached across the console and used his palm on the back of my neck to pull my face to his. He kissed me roughly on the lips then let my head go.

"Drive Bella." He growled. I didn't need to be told twice.

**EPOV**

"Take the next exit. Turn left at the end." She sucked in a breath as I ran my hand up her thigh. She turned left into the intersection and I said, "You'll see a sign for the parking garage on your left, go in there. Up the ramp, top floor." I punctuated each word with a tight squeeze of her leg, just above her knee.

She nodded but kept her eyes on the road.

We were at the entrance to the hospital and she was busy pulling the Aston this way and that, navigating up the steep ramps of the parking garage. At the top floor we stopped at the boom gate and I told her the four digit code to open it. Carlisle had access to this car park because he was staff. I often used it if I had to collect him.

"Go to the far end, behind the fire exit stairs." I told her. She did as I asked and parked the Aston in the space next to the stairs. We were completely concealed here. Anyone who drove past could see the car, but not into it until they were past it. I would hear anyone approaching anyway, so the odds that we'd be discovered were slim.

Bella was breathing heavily now.

I leaned over and took her neck in my hand as I had before, I pulled her to me and whispered that we should get in the back.

She nodded and reached out and pushed the button on the dash to turn the heater off. She was chuckling quietly as we both leapt from the car and got into the back seat.

The instant she closed the door I pulled her into my lap. I held her upright, her back to the door and claimed her mouth with mine.

She sighed into my mouth and it made me impossibly harder. She was trembling in my arms and it made me want her more. I could smell how excited she was. Her heart raced frantically in her chest and her eyes were heavy, she looked about ready to burst.

I'd never wanted her more than I did right then. I threaded my hand into her hair and devoured her open mouth. My tongue snaked into her mouth and I traced her lower lip then her teeth with it. She suckled it into her mouth and moaned into my open lips. Her hands tugged on my hair and it made me match her groan for groan.

I used my free hand to lift her shirt out of her jeans. She sucked in a sharp breath when my cold fingers found the soft flesh of her belly. I wasted no time with her bra, I used my nails to break the ribbon that held the two halves together over her breasts and let it fall aside. I took her whole right peak into my hand and gently stroked across the nipple with my thumb.

I sucked the sigh out of her mouth as her nipple peaked and puckered under my hand. I sat up straighter in the seat and pulled her tighter to my chest.

"I want you Bella. So badly." I groaned into her hair as I switched my thumb to the other breast.

"Unngh nnn." Was all that came out of her mouth as she spread her lips over my throat.

I pushed her back a little, her lips made a loud sucking noise as she let my throat go. I sat her half up against the door half leaning into the seat and I pulled myself out from under her. She parted her knees and let them fall aside and I knelt between them, hovering over her. She put her hands onto my neck and pulled my mouth back to hers. I let her tongue into my mouth as I reached for the button on her jeans. She slid herself further down into the seat, allowing me to tug the zipper down.

"Lift your hips baby." I groaned into her open mouth.

She used my neck as leverage and did as I asked. I slid one hand under her to hold her steady and used the other to tug her jeans down to her knees. I moved backward, away from her legs and slid them the rest of the way off. I quickly moved back between her legs and began kissing her again. She was panting now, pulling at my hair and I knew she needed more. More contact, more relief from the ache between her legs.

I left her lips and trailed wet open-mouthed kisses towards her neck. I put one hand next to her head, bracing myself against the door and used the other to pull her panties aside. The crotch of her panties was so wet I could feel it on the back of my hand as I slid my fingers across her silken lips. She hissed loudly against my shoulder as I slid a finger up her folds towards her swollen clit.

"You're so wet. Do you want me Bella?" I asked against the mark on her throat.

"Oh god Edward, yes, I want you so badly. Please. Please." She begged.

I gave her what she wanted. I slid my index finger into her and felt the familiar clench of her muscles around me. Her scent flooded my mouth and nostrils and I growled against her ear. She pushed her hips up to meet my hand as I slid in and out of her at a steady pace.

"More." She cried against my shoulder.

I pulled my finger out and slid two in with the next push. She cried out again and I felt her teeth dig into my neck as she clenched around my fingers.

I could feel her juices sliding over my fingers, and I wanted to taste them, I had imagined that before. My senses were so keen I could almost taste her on my tongue anyway, from her pungent scent on the air. But I wanted desperately to taste her off my fingers.

I pulled them out of her and bought them to my lips. I lapped at her on my fingers and saw her eyes widen as she watched me do it. I closed my eyes and drank her in. It was nearly as good as the taste of her blood, nearly. Sweet, salty.

"Oh god Edward." She moaned against my throat. I could feel her tongue lapping at my skin as she writhed beneath me. I slipped both my fingers back into her warmth and she bit down on me again.

I curved my fingers upwards and stroked her sweet spot, waiting for the cry that came from her lips as I found it. She clutched at my hair and dug her nails into my scalp.

"Do you want this Bella? Tell me you want this." I hissed into her ear.

"I want this, I want you." She screamed as the first waves hit her.

"Tell me baby. Tell me." I purred into her ear as she climaxed on my hand.

"Edward, Edward, unngh nnn, oh god, I'm cumming. Yes. Yes. I love you. Yes." She cried over and over as I felt her muscles clamp down onto my now stilled fingers. I pressed my thumb to her clit and she bucked against me as another wave came over her. I lay my head against her chest and listened to the racing of her heart as the orgasm took her wholly over.

As she stilled and her breath quietened I withdrew my fingers and while I still had my face pressed to her chest I licked them clean. She drew in a deep breath when she realized what I'd just done, but said nothing.

She continued to run her hands through my hair as we lay together, she pressed a kiss to my head and whispered that she loved me and I smiled to myself.

"I love you too Isabella, so very much." I kissed her chest and hugged her tightly.

**BPOV**

My bra was ruined, my jeans were wrinkled and my panties were dripping wet. I didn't give a shit. I thanked god for Alice as I pulled my sweater over my head, hiding my braless-ness from all and sundry.

The god who walked beside me into the waiting room had just given me an orgasm in the backseat of his Aston Martin. His hair looked like it always did, mine probably looked like a haystack. Another thing I couldn't care less about right now.

I knew I was grinning stupidly. I didn't give a shit about that either.

I chanced a glance at Edward and saw the mirror image of my own grin on his beautiful face. He had his arm across the back of my chair and he leant down and whispered into my ear that he knew what that grin was for.

I blushed severely at that and smacked him on the leg. He chuckled but said nothing more.

Carlisle came out of the hall and stood with a file in his hand at the entrance to the open cubicle. "Miss Swan." He nodded at me and smiled. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him along behind me.

I said hi to Carlisle as we went past him and into the cubicle.

"Hey Dad." Edward said as he sat in the chair to the side of the bed.

"How did you fair at the car yard?" Carlisle asked as he took my cast into his hand and examined my fingers. I choked back my laugh, if only he knew the effect my car buying trip had had!

"It went well. I'll have the car in ten days." I looked over at Edward, he was grinning from ear to ear at me.

"Excellent. Did she drive a hard bargain Edward?" He asked over his shoulder. Edward rolled his eyes, very pointedly in my direction, waggled his eyebrows and said, "Oh yeah, she's quite the shopper. She definitely got more than she thought she'd get."

I was horrified. That was as good as telling Carlisle that he'd just had his hand in my knickers in the car park! I scowled at him and Carlisle chuckled.

"I'm going to cut the cast off now, we'll have a look and get you down to x-ray." He turned my hand over and reached for a pair of serrated cutters on the table beside the bed head. He clipped the cast from my wrist to my fingers and as it fell away I stretched my fingers fully. It was blissful.

He rolled my hand over in his own and began running his fingers between the bones on the top of my hand, then down my broken finger and over my knuckles. It didn't hurt at all now, they just felt swollen and full. It felt so good to have the weight of the cast off.

"Any pain?" Carlisle asked.

"No, none at all." He wrote some notes on my file and then said he'd go and arrange the x-ray.

As soon as he went through the curtain Edward was up on the bed with me. He kissed me hard on the lips and buried his nose in my hair.

"Carlisle is hanging shit on me all the way down the corridor to the x-ray department." He laughed against my neck.

"Oh great." I groaned. "He probably thinks the worst, right?"

"Oh no, he thinks you are far worse than I am. He knows I'm innocent and that you keep leading me astray." I could hear the laughter in his voice but I slapped his arm anyway.

"Yeah right. You? Innocent? With a face like that? Right. You make Casanova look like an altar boy!" I laughed.

"Oh, that wounds me Isabella. I _am_ innocent. Look at me, you know it's true. Nobody would want me, I'm cold and hard, so very very hard, who would want me hey?" He grinned at me.

"If you don't stop with the double entendres I'll have to stop being so accommodating Mr Cullen." I pouted, he kissed me again and went back to his chair with his hands in the air in surrender.

"Ok, I see how you are. You've learnt this behavior from Rose. She withholds favors as a punishment too. I never thought you'd do this to me Isabella, I thought you loved me?" He had the sweetest pouty face on. I was about to jump off the bed and into his lap when he said, "Carlisle" and pointed to the curtain.

I stayed on the bed but scowled at him playfully.

Carlisle came back into the cubicle with a wide smile on his face. "You can go down to x-ray now Bella. You," he pointed to Edward, "can stay here." Edward grumbled but stayed put as I made my way to the x-ray department with the slip of paper Carlisle handed me.

**EPOV**

"_You reek of her Edward." _Carlisle shook his head as he wrote on Bella's file.

I flared my nostrils and took a long pull of the air around me. "Yeah, I do." I said quietly, trying to not look too proud.

"_Half your luck. I'm on duty here till three am."_ He chuckled, still writing on the file.

"How's her hand?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine. The x-ray is a precaution, in case something hasn't set in quite the right position, but it feels good under manipulation, I'm not worried." He put the chart down on the bed and sat on it. I knew what was coming. I felt my anger rise before he opened his mouth. "From your body language I'm guessing you've not bought it up?" He asked.

I shook my head and willed him to leave it alone with my scowl. I could hear people shuffling around in the corridors and halls and didn't want to discuss this here.

"_This is not a discussion for here, but I want you to know I've not changed my mind. My stance remains the same." _He took up her chart again and tucked it under his arm. He stood to leave, holding the curtain between his fingers, he shot me a look that was pure pity. _"I'm sorry Edward, unless she tells me otherwise I'll fight to save her, for you." _I fought my growl, he slipped between the curtains and I sat trembling in the chair.

I put my head in my hands and ran over the conversation from last night and today again. What Carlisle saw as 'for me' I saw as 'against Bella'. I couldn't reconcile the two halves of the equation any other way. I'd tried. I'd sat at the foot of Bella's bed all night thinking about it. Carlisle was as set in his belief that changing Bella would be in my best interest as I was set in my belief that leaving her human was in hers.

The only conclusion I had drawn since our conversation last night had been that Carlisle was totally sincere in his belief. He really did believe I'd not survive losing her, even through natural causes or old age.

I drew in a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. Mental images of me hovering over Bella's dead body flashed in my brain and seized me with a painful clenching in my chest. The vision of her dead, by any means, took with it my reason for existing at all. By fair means or foul, if Bella perished I'd be close behind.

I was sucking in great gulps of air now. I needed to get a hold of myself before both Carlisle and Bella returned. I stood and paced the length of the room. I plunged my hands into my pockets to keep them still. I focused on the hideous pattern on the floor tiles, anything to distract myself from the pain of the images.

"Are you alright Edward? You look like you've seen a ghost." She came and stood by my side and took my hand out of my pocket and held it in hers. The warmth of her skin ignited my love for her and I pulled her to me, drinking in her scent, surrounding myself with the feel of her, the smell of her, the taste of her in the air.

"I'm fine love, now that you're here. What did the technician say?" I positioned her at the side of the bed and she scooted back onto it.

"He said it's healing fine. I have to wait for Carlisle though." She looked me over, from head to toe, I worked hard to put a smile on my face. "What's going on? Did you and Carlisle have another argument?"

Fucking Alice and her big mouth! "No love. He's gone to get you a brace. He'll be back in a minute and then I can take you home." I grinned down at her.

Carlisle came in then, carrying a dark blue wrist brace. He took Bella's hand in his, "I've checked over your x-rays and it's healing nicely. Good clean break, the bones are knitting as they should be. A week or so in this brace and you'll be good to go. I don't recommend throwing any punches anytime soon, but if you keep this on you'll be fine." He grinned down at her and she smiled widely.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"You're most welcome Bella. What have you two got planned for this afternoon?" He asked as he filled out the results page of her file.

"I'm going to drop Bella at home with Esme again, I'm going back to the school to collect Alice and Rose same as yesterday."

"I'll see you at home in the morning then son. Tell your mother I'm looking forward to seeing her at three." He clapped me on the shoulder and chuckled.

**BPOV**

They looked normal near each other but I could tell that things were strained. I knew what it was about too. Me.

I had asked Esme about it this afternoon and she'd confirmed it. Carlisle and Edward had come to blows yesterday in his office and by the looks of Edward they'd come close again today in the hospital.

Esme said it was the one thing they'd never see eye to eye on. Edward was certain he was right and so was Carlisle. She explained to me that Carlisle wanted me to choose for myself, Edward was determined to never let anything happen that forced me to make the choice.

I didn't talk to her about how I felt, or what my decision was. I wanted to talk to Edward about that first.

That's how we'd gotten here.

Edward sat on the end of my bed with his head in his hands. I sat in the rocker with my head in mine.

We'd been arguing about it for three hours solid. Not heatedly, just passionately. Thankfully Charlie had gone to bed early tonight, even with the three hour slog it was still relatively early, midnight.

We had gotten a little loud about an hour ago and Edward had dived out the window just in time, Charlie had come to my door to see if I was ok. I told him I'd had a bad dream and to go back to bed.

Edward came back in and sat back on the edge of the bed and we began again.

I tried my best to make him see that if given the choice I wanted to be changed. I tried to explain that the situation with the wolves only made my resolve deeper, that I was surer of what I wanted now than ever before, but he would have none of it. I told him I was in no hurry for it to happen, but if it meant being without him I wanted it.

He outright refused to relay that message to Carlisle citing my inexperience, youth and stubbornness as the reasons I was incapable of making this decision for myself. He told me I had no idea what I was agreeing to, that I could not begin to fathom what I'd lose.

I had gotten angrier and angrier, he had gotten sadder and sadder.

So I did the only thing I could. I got changed into jeans and a sweater, grabbed my coat, cell phone and house keys and went down the stairs and out the front door. I knew he was following me, I could feel him there, two paces behind.

I kept my gaze pointedly forward. He said nothing and made no move to come any closer, so we walked.

I spent the time running over what I would say to Carlisle when I got there, how I would word my answer. I knew Edward would be angry, that he would try to convince me to change my mind, but I could see no way to be with him without letting Carlisle know what I wanted, should something ever happen.

Halfway to the highway he pulled on my hand and threw me onto his back. He ran the rest of the way to his house and he put me on the bottom step of the back patio and left me there.

He went in through the back door, leaving it open for me, he took off up the stairs. He didn't look back and I didn't watch him go. I went in through the back door myself a few seconds later, into the kitchen and straight into Alice's arms.

"It's ok Bella. He doesn't mean it. He's scared, that's all." She crooned as I cried.

"He thinks I'm a child Alice. I'm good enough for him to play with but not to make my own decisions. I'm so angry right now." I yelled into her shoulder, knowing he could hear me clearly.

"Dry your eyes now Bella. He's bringing Carlisle downstairs with him. He's very angry but he doesn't mean what he's about to say, ok, will you trust me on this?" She whispered to me, I nodded bleakly. "He's about to say some things that will hurt you, but he doesn't mean them, he's just desperate to protect you. Trust me."

I stiffened when I saw them come down the stairs. Carlisle looked pained, like he was being forced to do this and I knew that Edward would've just said some awful things to him to make him come down to the kitchen.

Edward was radiating anger. His face was contorted into a grimace and his eyes were the blackest I'd ever seen them. They were half closed in a squint and he was baring his teeth as they walked. I could hear the grumbling from his chest as they came closer. Alice held my hand at the counter and I felt her squeeze it as they approached.

"Go on then Bella. Tell him." He shoved Carlisle forward, closer to me and I cringed back against the counter. "Tell him you want to be a monster like me. Tell him you're ready to give up being human so you can be a beast like me. Go on. You were convinced that's what you wanted half an hour ago. Tell him. Tell him you'd much rather be cold and unyielding like me. Go on, he's waiting Isabella, tell him." He screamed at me.

"Edward you're scaring her." Alice said quietly.

"Good. Maybe she could do with a good dose of fear. Come on Bella. This is what you wanted. You want eternity, this is how you get it. You beg this creature here," He pulled Carlisle in front of him, pushing him in between us, "You ask him to drain the life out of you and that's what you get. Eternity. You wanted to tell him to change you if he needed to. I'm presenting you with your chance." He bellowed. His eyes kept scanning the room around him and I could tell he was in full flight now, his anger was consuming him. His pupils had all but disappeared, his eyes were almost completely black. He was spitting foamy venom out of his mouth at the ends of his sentences, it splashed down onto the floor as he whipped his head between Carlisle and me.

"Edward, this is not right, son. Please. Don't do this like this." Carlisle was pleading with him.

"Bella you just told Alice that I was treating you like a child. This is your chance to behave like an adult. Say it. Out loud. Tell him what you want. He won't deny you. He's told me that already. He'll do it with or without my consent. He'll snatch your life away and say he did it for me. He owes me no loyalty and mine for him was frittered away when he said he'd do it despite what I wanted. " He took hold of Carlisle's dress shirt at the shoulder and I heard it rip as Edward tugged Carlisle closer to me at the counter. Carlisle grimaced as he stumbled forward.

"Edward this is unacceptable. You're frightening her. Stop this now." Esme said as she came to stand beside me, on the other side of Alice. She took the hand with the brace on it into her own hand and held it tightly.

"This is what I am Esme. This is what she'd be getting. She should know and understand the animal I am. She is determined to be this way too, this is what she wants for herself. Only now that she's faced with it she seems to have lost her nerve." He let go of Carlisle and took a step toward me. "Tell him. Tell us all. Just so we are all absolutely clear. If anything happens, tell us what you want Bella. Not that it matters, does it Carlisle? You'll turn her into a bloodsucker whether I can stand to be near her afterward or not. Go on, tell her Carlisle. Tell her what you told me. " He was so loud and so close to me that I my ears stung with the sound and the air fluttered around my face as he spoke.

"Bella. Let Alice take you home love." Carlisle said quietly. "Edward, you need to stop now, this is getting us nowhere." Carlisle put a hand on Edward's arm and Edward turned on him. A loud roar leapt out of his throat as Edward lunged. Carlisle stepped aside with ease and let Edward fly past him. He didn't turn to face Edward. He kept his eyes on me the whole time. "Alice?" He questioned and I felt Alice squeeze my hand.

Edward was stalking back toward the counter again now, pushing past Carlisle and coming to stand right in front of me. He was breathing heavily, I could smell the acidity of the venom as it flew from his lips when he spoke. "Go on. Go home. You can't even bring yourself to say it out loud, what we are. Go home Bella. Come back when you've grown up."

I pulled my hand out of Alice's and slapped him resoundingly across his cheek. I knew it wouldn't hurt him but it was enough to stun him momentarily. He blinked rapidly and I took my chance where I saw it. I pulled myself up to my full height, squared my shoulders, looked him straight in the eye and said, "Fuck you Edward Cullen. You don't deserve me for all eternity. I am going to let Alice take me home now, but I want you to listen to this before I leave. Look at me while I say it, I need you to hear it and understand this Edward."

I took another step forward and pressed my hand to his chest, I took a deep breath and I began so quietly he had to lean forward to hear me. "I love you. Completely. Without reservation. I want to be with you forever. But you don't get to do this. This is my life, I decide what to do with it." I let my hand fall from his chest and I took a small step backwards, standing between Esme and Alice again. "I'm sorry for all this Carlisle, I never meant for this to go this way. Esme, thanks for being here. Alice, please take me home now. I'll see you all tomorrow night."

I walked past Edward and out the back door, down the steps and around the side of the house to the driveway. I stood at the door to Alice's car and waited for her to unlock the doors.

**EPOV**

"Don't say a word Edward." Esme shot me a look of pure loathing. She stopped beside Carlisle and put a soft kiss on his cheek before going upstairs to their suite.

"_I'll forgive you for this one day Edward, but not today, and I won't forget." _She thought as she went up the stairs three at a time.

Carlisle stood in the middle of the kitchen. He was so angry he couldn't form coherent thoughts. They came to his brain in a jumbled mess, most of them out of order or not relevant.

I was not ready to hear what he needed to say to me. I needed him to stand quietly for another few minutes, gather himself, and map out in his mind what he needed to tell me.

I let my mind range out and I listened for the sounds that would reassure me that I was doing the right thing.

I ran over what I wanted to say and do and steadied myself, squaring my shoulders and calming myself enough to stand still while he berated me.

Maybe four full minutes later he began.

"That was unforgivable Edward." Carlisle said quietly.

"I meant every word of it." I spat at his feet.

"I know, that's what makes it so horrible. You've just destroyed her and you don't give a fuck." He pulled the shoulder of his shirt back up into its correct position. "I've never been ashamed of you before. She was right, you don't deserve her, at all. Not now and not for eternity. I am going to go upstairs now and console Esme. Have a think about whether or not you wish to remain a Cullen. I have no desire to insist any longer. Good night Edward."

I waited until he turned to leave before I spoke.

"If I leave and don't return do I have your word you'll leave her human?"

I felt him hit me squarely in my back and even though I saw the thought in his mind before he did it I did nothing to prevent it. He tore the shirt off my back and clawed at my head and neck with his nails. The primal scream that came out of his throat scared me more than I'd ever admit. I let him force me to the floor of the kitchen and allowed him to land punch after punch to my back and kidneys. He flung me over so that I was face up and kept punching. Hacking sobs came out of his chest mixed with curses and growls and I knew I deserved them all.

"Carlisle stop, you're killing him." Esme screamed, standing above us and trying desperately to pull him off me.

I continued to lie passively on the floor, absorbing his anger as he hit me over and over again.

Eventually he reigned in the anger and the punches became less frequent. His sobs abated and the growls retreated, the cursing, however, increased.

"You fucking waste of oxygen. You lying son of a bitch. How fucking dare you use me that way. How dare you fucking draw me in and force pain on her. She doesn't deserve this. We don't deserve this. You did this on purpose? How could you? How fucking dare you disgrace me this way. You're a coward and a liar and a cheat and if you leave her now I'll go straight there and sink my teeth into her throat the second she opens her eyes. I'll change her to spite you motherfucker. Do you hear me Edward? I'll change her to spite you. I'll spend the next thousand years enjoying your agony if you leave her now, on purpose, like this."

"Carlisle, that's enough." Esme was shouting at him now.

"Go away Esme. Please." He stood over me and we both watched her leave.

"You lying sack of shit. How could you do this? For what? I swear to god and all that's holy if you leave her now I will hunt you myself. Nowhere you go will be safe from me Edward. I will make it my only aim to find you and deny you any happiness. I'll tear you apart myself if you don't undo this. I can't fucking believe this. After everything I've done for you. I made you you bastard. I wasted my venom on you. I could've let you die, I saved you. I've kept you for a hundred years. I've shared everything with you. Taught you everything I know." He wiped his venom off his lips with the back of his hand and walked away to the other end of the room. His anger was nearly spent now. I deserved every single syllable he threw at me. He marched back to me and stood not two inches from my face, his distaste for what I'd manufactured here was evident in the way he spoke next.

"If you intend to leave go now." He hissed. "Make it a clean break for her. I'll change her anyway, to spare her the human pain of what you're about to do to her. Run, but go far enough away to be gone from her completely. If she doesn't hunt you down and kill you herself I will. Bank on it." He went back to the doorway and opened the sliding glass door, he held it open for me.

I wiped my hand across my lips and then down the front of my jeans to get rid of the venom. I looked to where he stood in the doorway, ran a hand through my hair, strode purposefully to him and looked him straight in the eye

**BPOV**

Alice came round to the car and I slumped against it, ready to let the tears come.

"Thank you for trusting me Bella. I need you to trust me for a little longer, ok?"

She held onto my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye. I nodded and she led me to the front of the house. She turned her back to me and asked me to climb on. It felt strange to do this with Alice, she seemed so small.

I held on tightly around her neck and she jumped onto the tiny balcony that stood above the front porch. She used her fingers to slide across the front fascia of the house and then she jumped up into the open window. She set me down on my feet and motioned for me to be quiet.

She used her fingers to show me she wanted me to follow her and we crept out the door onto the landing. She held her finger to her lips again and motioned for me to sit on the landing. When I did she pointed to the kitchen. I could clearly see Edward and Carlisle now. They stood stock still, right where they had been when I left. She didn't sit with me so I figured this was for my benefit, not hers.

She went back into the room we'd come out of and closed the door.

I listened to their argument in shock. Carlisle couldn't mean what he said, could he? He couldn't want Edward to renounce his name? My chest heaved with the weight of what Edward had done.

Then I heard Edward say, "If I leave and don't return do I have your word you'll leave her human?" I stifled the gasp that tried to escape from between my lips.

Son of a bitch. He'd played me. again. Fucking dirty rotten bastard piece of shit asshole bastard bitch. He'd set me up for this agony. Why would he do that?

I watched as Carlisle sprang at him, pinned him to the ground and punched the crap out of him. I cried and cried softly as I watched. A part of me knew he was fine, this couldn't hurt him, but when Esme ran in and said Carlisle would kill him I felt a moment of panic.

When Carlisle began screaming at him I knew the physical part of the fight was over. Soon after that Esme came up the stairs, she gasped when she saw me sitting there and ran to me and wrapped me into her arms.

I had no tears left though. I wanted to see how this would play out now. I knew I'd been played, Edward had done this all on purpose. He'd manufactured this for a reason and I wanted to know what that reason was.

I nodded towards the kitchen and Esme loosened her grip on me. She sat beside me and watched as I did. I think what had actually gone on here tonight finally dawned on us both when Edward said, "If she still wants me after that I'll fucking change her myself."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 - Forgot to breath

**BPOV**

"You bastard! How could you?" I screeched over the top railing.

Edward's eyes flew to mine. He cringed when he saw me standing over the railing, tears streaming down my face. Esme stood beside me yelling at him to take it all back, to make it right again.

I took the stairs two at a time, stumbling on the bottom step but catching myself in time to stop myself from falling completely. I heard him suck in a breath as I reached out for the railing. I glared at him. He had better not fucking come to help me. I'll kill him myself if he touches me.

I marched toward where he stood in front of Carlisle. Carlisle's eyes were wide with shock too. Edward watched me lean past him and take Carlisle's hand. "Thank you for defending me Carlisle, I'll always be grateful to have found you all. I love you all so much." I cleared my throat, swallowing past the lump in it and in a clear, strong voice I said, "If anything should ever happen to me I want you to change me. I want to be a vampire like you, if I am to die anyway. Do I have your word Carlisle?"

He stepped past Edward and gathered me in his arms. He hugged me tightly to his chest and pressed a soft kiss into my hair. "You have my word. I love you Bella, never forget that." He pushed me away from him, grinned down at me, planted another kiss on my forehead and then turned to Edward.

"I don't trust you, not for a single minute, so I'm not going to leave you here with her alone. I'll be in the living room." He turned back to me and told me that he would be able to hear everything and that I would be safe. I nodded and he walked between Edward and I and into the living room.

I watched Esme descend the stairs and stop momentarily at the bottom. She pressed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. I took a second to turn to Edward, to make sure he could see us both, then I turned and put my own hand over my heart, closed my eyes and then turned back to Edward. His mouth was agape, again.

"You have two minutes to explain why you did this this way. Go." I planted my feet firmly and folded my arms over my chest.

He ran a hand through his hair, drew in a deep breath then began. "I'm so sorry. I had to. I had to know. Immortality is a prize worth having Isabella. Humans value it, despite them knowing what a cost it comes at. I had to know that you wanted me, not immortality." He went to reach for my hands but I shifted backwards.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me. You don't get to touch me. You're wasting time Edward, you have one minute left." I recrossed my arms.

"If there was no threat from the wolves you'd have had no reason to choose. I could've kept you safe and you'd never have had to. There is no way you could make this choice rationally with the threat of a war looming over our heads. I knew you would use it as a reason, I knew I had to separate that from the equation. I had to remove the sword that was dangling over your head."

"So you contrived this?" I swept my hand around me and he nodded. "For what Edward? You rip my heart out through my chest and for what? The outcome is the same as it was at my house."

"I know." He took a small step toward me but didn't attempt to touch me. He hung his head and hissed over his lips. "But I had to know. I couldn't ask this of you Isabella. If you choose this yourself I will honour your choice, but I will never ask this of you, for myself." He closed the gap between us a little more. "Isn't it enough to just have a long and happy life with me?" He asked quietly.

I stepped away from him. I went to the sink and poured myself a glass of water. I drank it down slowly, running over what I wanted to say to him. I tipped the glass onto its bottom and then turned back around, bracing myself against the counter.

"If you and I were faced with having to make this choice in sixty years time what would you choose? If we'd had a long and happy life together and some sickness or disease was to take me from you I'd choose to go peacefully then. I'd know that we'd had at least all those years together and I'd go happy. But nobody can guarantee us those years to be happy Edward. I know nobody gets a guarantee, you might fall out of love with me anytime, and I understand that. But I want you, always. If I can make that happen I want that. Don't you see? I hate to state the bloody obvious but you're a vampire who's in love with a human. If we choose each other we choose the risk that comes with that. Something could happen to me at anytime and it might not be a wolf or another vampire it might be a simple cold or an accident that you can't save me from. It's _those_ risks that I'm choosing to guard against right now Edward."

"I would keep you safe Bella, I always would. I am willing to spend the rest of your life making sure you are safe." He came to stand I front of me again, he leant back and rested his palms against the sink.

"And then what Edward? At the end what would that be worth? I'd die of natural causes at old age anyway and we'd miss out on the rest."

"That's how it's supposed to be Bella." He whispered.

"I know Edward. Normally I would agree. But I chose you and you come with a whole host of dangers attached to you my love. The upside of that is that you also come with a whole host of advantages. If I were like you we'd avoid the simple things that could take us from each other. You seem willing to accept that at some point you will lose me to a natural death, what you haven't factored into the scenario is my unwillingness to give up even a second of being with you, ever. I accept the dangers of being with you but I'd be an idiot not to have a plan B in place wouldn't I? If there was a chance we could spend eternity together and it was your choice to make, would you not make it for me?"

"I can't know what I'd choose if our roles were reversed Isabella. I can only bring to this the knowledge I have of what I am. I will not doom you to this life while you have other choices." He ran his hands through his hair and grimaced at the thought.

"That is where you and I differ Edward. What you see as dooming me I see as an opportunity." I tried to keep my voice quiet. I didn't want this to turn back into a full on argument again.

"Are you really so willing to barter away your chance at a normal life Isabella?" He questioned me with pleading eyes.

"A life without you is not a normal life Edward. Have you not made sacrifices in order to love me Edward? I know you have. You have to deny parts of yourself and sacrifice your own wellbeing in order to be with me. I am only willing to do the same for you."

"I will not ask this of you." He stared at me with wide eyes.

"I know Edward. You don't have to. I've already given my answer to Carlisle and you heard him give me his word. I need to know that you didn't mean what you said tonight. That if I need to be changed you would still want me. Because that changes everything. If you can't love me as a vampire I need to know now." I held my breath while he thought about his answer.

"You've misunderstood me Isabella. I will not ask it of you but it is what I want. Never doubt that I want you. Will you let me prove to you that I want you Isabella?" He pushed off his forearms and hovered over me at the counter. He didn't touch me but I could feel the chill air coming from his skin he was so close.

"You don't need to prove anything to me Edward." I whispered almost up against his chest now.

"Let me show you, prove to you that it's you that I want, in any shape that you choose, in any form you desire, for as long as you will have me?" He slipped a hand into his pocket, moving slightly forward again, towards me. I could feel his breath on my cheek as he bent over.

"You don't need to prove anything to me Edward." I said it again, hoping he would believe me if I said it again, a little more forcefully this time.

He withdrew his hand from his pocket and took the hand with the brace on it into his. "Marry me Isabella?"

**EPOV**

I withdrew the ring out of my pocket and took her hand in mine. The brace rode up on the back of her hand and I felt her trembling. I'd scared her, hurt her, degraded her, belittled her and tormented her tonight. On purpose. I didn't regret a moment of it. It's what needed to happen in order to get to this point now.

"Marry me Isabella?"

Her eyes flew to mine. She was shocked. Not prepared for this. I knew I was taking a risk. This whole evening had been a gigantic risk. Instead of standing here in front of her asking for her hand I could now be mourning my loss in the forest somewhere. I watched as the emotions washed over her, anger to disbelief, relief and understanding then desire.

"Yes." She whispered.

I slid the ring onto her ring finger and looked down at it nestled next to the eternity band. They looked like a wedder set, divine against her pale skin. I swooped down and scooped her up into my arms, pinning her to my chest. I kissed her thoroughly until she was limp in my arms. I stood her back on her feet and waited for her breathing to return to normal. I pressed a row of tiny kisses across her forehead while she steadied herself.

"Forgot to breath." She giggled.

"I love you Isabella. So very much. You've made me the happiest man who's almost alive." I chuckled.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again you won't be almost alive at all." She giggled.

"Noted, point well made Mrs Cullen." I chanced a glance at her and saw her face light up.

"I like the sound of that. But you aren't off the hook, not by a long shot. I'm going up to bed, you can take me home in time to get ready for school, but you need to make this right with the family." She stood on tiptoe and kissed me briefly on the lips, and then she went straight up the stairs to my room.

I didn't want to have these conversations now, I wanted to go up to my room with her and revel in the fact that we were now engaged. Esme and Carlisle had kept their mental voices to a minimum as they listened to us argue then make up just now. I knew I had some fast talking to do, to Carlisle in particular, but also to Esme and Alice. I'd used them all selfishly tonight and my guilt caused me real pain.

Coming round the corner into the living room I wasn't prepared for Esme to launch herself into my arms. She wrapped her tiny arms around me and squeezed tightly. She showered my chest with kisses and thanked me over and over for giving her Bella. All was forgiven apparently, despite the fact that she called me a turd and cursed at me for what I'd put her through tonight.

"I am sorry about that Esme. I didn't mean any of it, you have to know that? There is no damn privacy in this house, I needed it to be done this way or it wouldn't have worked. I am sorry though." I was sorry. I hated to see hurt in Esme's eyes most of all.

She ruffled my hair and told me that while it had been a dastardly plan she could forgive me because she was about to have a new daughter to look after! She ran off to begin planning the wedding and I groaned at the thought.

Carlisle had sat stoically on the sofa staring at the television screen blankly. I took the remote control off the coffee table and shut the infernal contraption down. Carlisle looked up at me and stood in front of me.

"Congratulations on your engagement Edward." He walked past me and up the stairs. _"We'll talk about this at some point, but not now." _he added as he went into his study.

I nodded to myself. I deserved far more and was prepared to accept whatever Carlisle deemed necessary to make up for what I'd done to him tonight.

I took the stairs two at a time and knocked on Alice's bedroom door. She whispered for me to come in and I found her lying across her bed with a dozen magazines spread out around her.

"Do you think she'll want a long engagement Edward, because an Easter wedding would be glorious?" She flew off the bed and I caught her as we fell backwards to the floor. She sat on my chest and told me over and over what a shit I was tonight. I agreed whole heartedly and she went on to describe how my plan had formed in her head as it unfolded.

"How early on did you twig to what I was doing?" I asked her. We'd gone to sit at the window on her sofa. She was flicking through bridal magazines marking pages that had dresses she thought would suit Bella.

"Not until you verbally refused to relay her message to Carlisle. Then I saw you bringing her here and that you wanted her to tell him herself." She chuckled.

"He hates me now." I said in a low voice. "I don't blame him either."

"He'll come round Edward. He stands beside you at the wedding, I've seen that, so I know it will all sort itself out." She marked another page with a hideous orange dress on it. Oh please god don't let Bella like that one.

"She said yes Alice, even after everything I did to her, she still said yes. Can you believe it? I'm getting married."

**BPOV**

"Is that what I think it is?" Angela asked. We were sitting in class and she had gasped when she saw the two rings on my finger. She grabbed my hand and pulled it into her lap, under the edge of the desk so nobody could see it.

"Um, yeah. He asked last night and I've said yes, of course." I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my god. You're getting married? When? How? I mean, I knew you were pretty serious but…wow. Just wow. I'm so happy for you Bella. You're so lucky." She was bouncing up and down in her seat, much the same way Alice had this morning as I sat at the counter eating the cereal Esme had poured for me.

"I don't know when yet. No hurry. We haven't even told Charlie yet. Like I said, he only asked last night so, you know." I had no idea how to explain this to anyone. I'd not planned to tell anyone really. I had wanted to leave the ring at home today, no need to make a spectacle and I definitely wanted to avoid being questioned by the likes of Jessica or Lauren. Edward had crushed a glass in his hand as I suggested leaving it at home. The glass had disintegrated in his fist. He brushed the glass off his palm, took my hand in his and told me very forcefully that the only time that particular ring came off my finger it would be to move it to make way for the matching wedding band and not before. He'd kissed my fingers and gone back to cleaning my cereal bowl.

So here I sat, in class with an engagement ring on my finger. I'd never been quite so happy in my entire life. I felt a smugness that I knew was conceited and arrogant but I just couldn't bring myself to care. I was engaged to Edward Cullen.

"You're not coming to the dance tonight are you?" Angela asked glumly.

"Nope. I'm banned. Tee hee." I actually voiced the tee hee, I couldn't help myself.

"It's fancy dress, I hate those. Are any of the Cullen's coming?" She asked.

"Oh god, I had no idea it was fancy dress, thank god I can't go. I think Rose and Emmett are going. I think Alice is staying home with me, girls night." I tilted my head to the side and grimaced. Angela laughed, knowing full well that I hated girls' nights.

"Ben asked me yesterday. I said yes but I'm not sure now. The theme is aspirations, you have to come as something you want to be, something you aspire to. Ben wants to go as a doctor and wants me to go as his nurse. I don't want to be a nurse. I mean, he's cute and I'd play dress up nurses with him any day, but not at a school dance. I'm going to Port Angeles after school to find a costume." The bell had just gone and she slid her books into her bag.

"Um, I need to go find Alice for a minute, cover for me if I'm late to the next class yeah?" She nodded but I was already running out the door.

Alice was standing up against the door to the gym waiting for me. She had a grin from ear to ear and was nodding in my direction. "It's all set Bella. I didn't forget. You still sure you want to do it?"

"More than ever now, yes. Thanks Alice. I gotta get to class, see you at lunch?" I called over my shoulder as I ran down the hall to Math.

Lunch was loud despite the absence of Emmett and Jasper. They were still patrolling the boundary for any sign of Jacob or the pack. Edward told me on the way to school this morning that nothing had changed. Nobody in, nobody out. Alice had confirmed that the timing of the fight had also remained the same.

I was apprehensive about the whole situation but everyone had assured me that with only five wolves to fight it would be simple. Someone may even have to sit out. Alice, Edward and Rose had all screwed their faces up at that. None of them wanted to be the one who drew the short straw and had to miss out.

Alice had hugged me so tightly this morning I had nearly passed out. She had screamed and squealed and had bounced and clapped for half an hour. Alice was already bombarding me with questions at lunch about what I wanted for the wedding. Edward had shaken his head when Alice mentioned it, but I nodded and laughed. "Angela knows Edward, its ok."

"Congratulations Edward." Angela beamed down the table at him.

He drew himself up to his full height in his chair and threw her his best smile. "Thank you." He pressed a kiss into my hair and rubbed the back of my neck with the hand he had on the back of my chair.

I leaned in to him and whispered, "You seem pretty pleased with yourself today Mr Cullen, I wonder have you considered Charlie at all?" I felt him stiffen but he returned my smile with one of his own.

"I have indeed considered him. I will speak with him this weekend Isabella." He brushed his lips across mine and I sighed. He was so sure of himself. So confident. I, however, was terrified of Charlie's reaction.

I had one more class to get through and then I could get one with my weekend. It had been a short week, half a class on Monday, three days suspended and now today, but I was sick of being here already. I just wanted to be back at the Cullen's for the weekend already. If I was truthful I wanted to be with Alice in Port Angeles already. Then I wanted to be with Edward on Saturday night, alone.

He walked me to my last class and kissed me on the lips, then on the hand as he rolled my engagement ring between his fingers. I wandered into the classroom in a love induced haze.

**EPOV**

I had a free period, my class was setting up the gym for the dance tonight. Seeing as I wasn't attending I decided to pass. Instead I found myself in the library. I liked it here. There were only mental voices to contend with there. While a few people thought about trivial things most of the students in the room were reading, it was nice to hear the words as they lifted them from the pages. These thoughts were highly animated, they took on the character voices of the stories they lived in. I was enthralled listening to a small girl read from a Harry Potter novel. He-who-must-not-be-named was about to get his comeuppance and she was flying across the pages in her desperation to see Harry win.

I was jolted out of my reverie by Seth Clearwater's mental voice. He was standing in the doorway of the library staring at me.

"_Don't kill me, I don't want any trouble. I only want to talk to you, please don't kill me." _He said over and over. I nodded quickly in his direction and he came through the door fully and approached where I sat cautiously.

He took the chair that was directly behind me. I heard him draw in a deep breath and then heard him say, "I know you know who I am. I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead. I'm listening." I said. His mental voice was in turmoil. He was clearly terrified of me. He chanted over and over in his mind how this was the right thing to do and even if I killed him now it would still be worth it if this worked.

"Jacob is sending the pack to slaughter. He isn't going to fight alongside them."

I looked around the library to gauge the reaction of some of the other children and saw nobody taking any notice. Not a single mental voice registered any concern for what was being said in this quiet alcove.

"Go on." I prodded, knowing he was far from done.

"The Beta, Sam, thinks the fight is futile but can't go against the Alpha. Jacob wants the fight only because he wants Bella. Not to protect the Rez or even the tribe. The others are bound by the rules too, they have to fight if he insists. My sister is going to die on Sunday and I can't do anything about it. Will you help me?"

He was close to tears now. I felt so sorry for this little boy. I didn't want this war either. I just wanted to live with Bella and be happy.

"Listen to me carefully Seth. I won't hurt you, that has never been my intention. I want to help you. Take your things and leave the library. I will follow a few minutes behind you. Do you know my car?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"I will get my sisters and we'll meet you at the car in ten minutes."

I waited for him to assess the situation in his mind. He knew I had the upper hand and yet he said that he would be there anyway. He had the heart of a lion this kid.

"Thank you Edward." He whispered as he left the library.

I waited five minutes before leaving myself. I ran through the deserted hall, stopping in front of Alice's Math class and calling to her softly. I knew she'd hear me, so I told her to meet me at the car in five minutes.

Then I ran to the senior art classroom and did the same to Rose.

I stuffed my books into my locker and ran to the car. Seth was leaning up against it. I could feel his fear roll off him in waves.

When I reached the car I unlocked the doors and asked him to get in. He stared at me for a few seconds then did as I asked. I slid into the drivers seat to wait for the girls.

"You have my word that we won't hurt you Seth. We don't do that. You've never done anything to me, you have nothing to fear from me, son." I said it in the most soothing voice I could muster and I saw him visibly relax. "My sisters will join us in a few minutes. Don't be alarmed, they wouldn't ever hurt you either. Alright?" I asked.

"Ok." He kept his eyes straight ahead and his hands on his books. "Thank you." He whispered.

I flipped open my cell phone and dialed. "Em, I need you to collect Bella from the school and bring her to the house. Bring Jaz. Yeah, leave the line. I'll tell you when you get there. No, it's fine. Don't let her out of your sight, she'll be unattended from now till you get here, so hurry. Thanks."

I pressed the button to end the call and then dialed again.

"Esme I have Seth with me. Yes. Call Carlisle. Ten minutes. I will, thank you."

I pressed the button to end that call then dialed Bella. I knew her phone would be off because she was in class, I would have to leave her a message, I didn't want her to worry.

"Hey baby, I've had to go home early, Emmett will collect you. Nothing to worry about. I love you." I closed my phone and turned to Seth.

"Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes, has asked me to tell you that she has food and drink ready for you at our home. She wants me to reassure you that you will be perfectly safe there." He nodded.

Alice came first, followed closely by Rose. They ran down the hill and slid into the car without a sound.

When their doors were closed I slid out of the lot and onto the open road.

**BPOV**

Edward's car was missing from the parking lot when I came out of my last class. I panicked slightly but when I listened to the message on my phone I calmed down a bit. Emmett would be here any second, no problem.

When the huge Jeep roared into the lot with Jasper and Emmett in it I smiled.

I ran down the hill and into the back and they sped off towards the Cullen house.

"That's a pretty rock you got there on your finger ma'am." Jasper drawled, exaggerating his Texan drawl.

"Why thank you sir, I like it." I giggled.

"So you put him out of his misery and said yes even though he's a dickhead? I thought you were smart Smella?" Emmett cackled.

"I think after the stunt he pulled last night dickhead might be too soft a word to describe him. But yeah, I said yes anyway. He knows where I live, he'd only stalk me anyway." The two boys agreed and we spent the rest of the trip laughing.

Emmett parked the Jeep next to Edward's Aston and I noticed Carlisle's Mercedes was in the drive too. That was odd, he was normally at the hospital at this hour on a weekday.

The boys held the door open for me and I could hear the voices in the dining room. "What's going on?" I asked Emmett.

"Meeting, come on." He ushered me into the dining room and I stared around the table. The only one missing was Esme, so they obviously hadn't started yet.

I took my place beside Edward and he raised my hand to his lips. "Hey baby." He inhaled at my wrist and put my hand in his lap, running his fingers over my rings. "We have another guest at today's meeting. Don't be alarmed, ok?"

I was about to ask what was going on when his eyes went to the dining room door. Seth Clearwater walked into the room and sat beside Carlisle. I knew my mouth was open but I couldn't shut it. What the fuck?

"Ok, Seth, these are my sons, Emmett and Jasper. Jasper is an empath. He can absorb and manipulate emotions. I think you know Bella Swan? She will soon be my daughter in law." He smiled at me warmly. Seth nodded first at Emmett then Jasper then me.

Obviously the others had already been introduced. Alice and Rose must have come home with Edward, that's why I got the message on my phone and why Emmett and Jasper had picked me up just now.

"You have nothing to fear here Seth. You can say whatever comes to mind, we hold no secrets here. We will answer anything you'd care to ask and we would expect you to do the same, son." He waited for Seth to nod. "Would you be so kind as to tell us what you've already told Edward?"

Seth looked around the room at the gathered vampires and shuddered. He was quite obviously terrified to find himself here. I knew how he felt, singly they were fine, as a group they were more than intimidating.

"Jacob Black has insisted the pack fight you all on Sunday. The Beta, that's Sam, says it's futile, that he's sending them to a slaughter, but he won't listen. Jacob has no intention of fighting alongside them. He says he needs to be protected for the good of the pack and the tribe, so he won't actually fight himself."

"Wait. The mutt won't even fight us himself? That's a low act. Send his boys into a war then not fight with them. Why don't they just refuse?" Emmett asked.

"We have rules, laws. There is a tribunal, these three elders, they sit in judgment. They have made these laws and we can't break them. If the Alpha gives an order we can't go against it." Seth told him.

"Ok, so if this Sam went to the elders and asked them to tell Jacob to stop would he have to?" It made sense to me as Jasper asked the question.

"No. The tribunal can only step in after the Alpha has acted. If they deem his actions to be against tribal law then they can sanction him or remove him. But not before."

"What about the Beta? Does he get to order the pack around too?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but he can't go against something the Alpha has already ordered. He can give orders himself, new ones, but if the Alpha doesn't agree with them he can counteract them."

I saw Edward rub the back of his neck in frustration. "Ok. So Jacob intends to let the others fight with us. Let's move on from there. Does Sam want this Seth?"

"No, not at all. Jacob and Sam fight over it a lot. Sam knows Jacob only wants to fight because of her," he pointed at me, "and not because you guys are a threat to us. Jacob insists that's not true, that he's protecting us from you all."

"We are no threat to you Seth. We don't hunt people, only animals. We would never cross your boundary and go into your territory. And not just because we don't hunt traditionally, we wouldn't do it because it's not the right thing to do." Carlisle said.

"I know that now, I can see that you mean it. Jacob doesn't know that you don't hunt people. He thinks you are bloodsuckers. He wouldn't listen if I told him anyway."

"How many will be face on Sunday?" Jasper asked.

"Five if my sister fights. There are two others but Jacob says they are too young to fight yet. I don't want her to, my mom is trying to convince her not too. She won't go against the Alpha. She'll be exiled if she does and I'll never see her again." He put his head into his hands on the table.

He flinched when Esme patted him on his back but didn't move. She rubbed his back soothingly and I heard his gentle crying through his hands.

"Ok, son. It will be ok. We'll sort this out. We don't want anyone to get hurt either. On Sunday, when the pack leaves to meet us in the clearing do you think you'll be able to leave too?" Carlisle asked, Seth thought about it for a few seconds then nodded he could. "Good. I want you to come here. However you can. Do you think you can find this place on your own?" He waited again and Seth said he could. "You'll be safer here. Bella and one of us will be here, so you'll be safe." Seth nodded and relaxed a little in his seat.

"We had better get him back to the Reservation before Jacob realizes he is missing. Rose, Emmett will you take Seth to the boundary line please. Be careful not to be seen with them Seth, you may be in danger if anyone sees you. Our scent will be on you now too, you might want to shower as soon as you can when you get home. Before you report to Jacob if possible." Carlisle said as Seth nodded.

We sat quietly while Rose, Emmett and Seth filed out of the room. When the sound of the Jeep began Edward leaned across the table towards Carlisle.

"He's outlined the numbers and I think I can work out how the dynamic is going to work within the pack should it come to a fight. Jasper and I will work on that tonight, run over a few strategies. Alice has seen that the fight doesn't escalate too far out of control, not now that Seth has come to us." Edward looked to Jasper who was nodding.

"Come on you two, we had better get moving or we'll miss the shops." Alice stood grinning at me. Jasper rose from the table and said his goodbyes to Carlisle, Edward and Esme.

I kissed Edward and told him I'd see him later tonight. I knew what I had to do now and my stomach clenched in anticipation.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 - Doctors and Nurses

BPOV

Jasper sat in the passenger seat and I sat behind him. Alice talked the whole way to Port Angeles even though it took half the time it normally would. She was even more of a maniac driver than Edward was and he thought he was Michael Schumacher!

She let Jasper out at the mall and I jumped into the front of the car.

"You sure about this?" She looked over at me and I nodded.

"I have a theory that might or might not help." She was pulling into a backstreet parking lot now.

"I'm all ears." I said, looking around me. This didn't look like the sort of area that I wanted to have this done in, but I trusted Alice.

She pulled the Porsche into a space and shut the engine off. She turned to face me in her seat and smiled. "I asked around some of our friends and I think I can make the healing speed up. Keep an open mind ok?"

"Just spit it out woman." I giggled.

"You have no idea how close to the truth that statement is Bella." She laughed. "Ok, this is going to hurt, yes? And there will be blood, so I won't be hanging around in there with you. Once you've had the tattoo done though I can help." She scrunched up her eyes and I knew I wasn't going to like what she said next.

"Come on, just tell me." I plead.

"For this to make any sense I have to tell you I know what's going to happen tomorrow night ok?"

"Ok, what's going to happen tomorrow night?" I was intrigued now.

"It." Was all she said.

It took half a minute for it to dawn on me what 'it' was and I gasped in shock and put my hand over my mouth. "It? Are you serious? Tomorrow night? But this will be all horrid and gross and it won't look like it's supposed to. What if he hates it?"

"I said you'd have to trust me on this. Right, so 'it' is going to happen tomorrow night while we're all out, don't worry I've got that covered too, so don't ask. So we need for the tattoo to be healed before then. So as I said, I asked around and the general consensus is that venom will heal it quickly."

"That makes no sense. Venom is lethal, isn't it?" I asked.

"Mostly, yes. But everyone who knows about this stuff has told me that when someone is changed, whoever changes them bites then uses their tongue to rub venom across the wound, sealing it shut to keep the venom in the blood stream. No reason I can't do the same to the tattoo. I can seal the wound and it would be healed before we went home tonight."

"Well I'm definitely having it done right now, so I guess its worth a try. Even if it doesn't work I'm still having it done. If I go home now I know I'll never come back. Let's go Alice."

It wasn't as painful as I thought it was going to be. At the beginning it hurt like a bitch but after a while it was just a dull pinch. My skin was red raw when it was finished though. An angry red weal surrounded it and it was raised and throbbed like buggery.

I called Alice and told her I was done and before I even handed over my credit card to pay she was beside me clapping her hands and bouncing around.

"Show me." she squealed as soon as we got into the car. I showed her the angry red and black mark and she sucked in a breath. "Oh it's gorgeous. He'll love it. I knew this guy was good. Right, now, let me sort that out for you before Jaz gets here."

"This weird Alice. Anyone watching is going to think you're molesting me." I giggled.

"Hold still will you." She grabbed my shoulders and held me still. I closed my eyes trying desperately to block out the weirdness. It didn't work, it was weird.

I hissed as her cold tongue swiped across my skin. I hissed again as her venom entered the wound. "Fuck that stings." I shouted.

"What the fuck are you doing Alice?" Jasper shouted as he banged on the window of the Porsche.

She leapt away from me and I pulled my shirt closed as he slid into the backseat, throwing carrier bags into the spare seat.

"Don't let me stop you ladies. Just give me a minute to get my lad out and you go ahead." He was cackling with laughter as he said it. Alice threw him a sneer and gave him the finger. I was blushing furiously.

"We're way too hot for your little lad Jaz. Let's keep this for the slumber party Alice, there'll be less privacy but more room at your place baby cakes." I patted her cheek and she giggled. Jasper snorted and banged his head on the back of my seat in shock.

All the way home we laughed. But by the time we got to the house the burn on my skin from Alice's venom felt like it was burning a hole right through me.

**EPOV**

"Dude, your missus and my missus were playing doctors and nurses in the Porsche when I busted them!" Jasper was screaming as the Porsche came up the driveway.

I couldn't explain the instant hard on I got, so I didn't try. Instead I adjusted myself in my jeans and flew out the front door and scooped Bella up into my arms, over my shoulder, and ran with her back to my room before Alice could protest that we'd had a deal.

I threw Bella onto the bed on her back and lowered myself onto her. Her tongue was in my mouth in an instant. She wound her hands into my hair and I gripped her tightly to me.

I pulled aside the edges of her blouse and she stiffened. I could smell the wound the second the material moved. She pulled herself away from me and patted me on the cheek. "Sorry Edward, you had a deal with Alice. I can't see you tonight. Love you, see you in the morning." She kissed me on the lips lightly and then ran down the stairs to Alice's room.

It was obvious she'd been hurt but why she wanted to keep that from me I had no idea. Jasper knew something, he was busy recalling the list of soldiers names lost at Agincourt to keep me out of his head. Alice and Bella were giggling madly in her room so I knew I would get no joy if I were to badger them for information. Jaz it was then.

He was sitting on the sofa in the living room idly flicking through channels with the remote. "I'm not telling you diddly. Alice said she'd ration me till your wedding day if I did. Sorry dude." He shrugged.

"Ok. You don't have to tell me anything. I'll find out soon enough on my own. Just tell me she's ok Jaz, I smelled the wound already."

"Yep, she's fine. That's why Alice and her were playing doctor. But it's all good now." He grinned.

"I'm going to Charlie's. We've got to have 'that' talk.' I used my fingers to make the quotation marks and Jaz winced.

"Good luck with that dude. You want me to go shotgun, I've got your back mate." He laughed.

"Nah. Charlie's ok. I'll be back in an hour. You going to the dance tonight with Rose and Em?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's fancy dress, Emmett and I have a matching costume. Should be fun. It's not like I'll be doing anything else with those two hiding out with Esme discussing the wedding anyway." He shrugged and went back to flicking channels.

**BPOV**

"Right, he's gone to see your father. Now whip it out woman." Esme said.

I giggled, it was so funny when Esme spoke like that. I forgot that she was not much older than I was, really. I opened my shirt and pulled it aside. Esme gasped and clutched her chest.

"Oh its lovely. You're so lucky, I wish I could do that. Carlisle would never leave the house if I did that. Oops, sorry. Too much information right?" She giggled.

"Yeah, a little." I laughed. "So you think he'll like it?"

"Definitely. It's looking good already, how does it feel now?" Alice asked.

"It burns like a bitch, but no worse than the actual tattoo hurt. Should be ok in a bit. My neck only hurt for a couple of hours." I blushed at the thought of Edward's bite on my throat.

"Alice, have you seen what happens with Charlie?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. It's fine. He chokes on his coffee and Edward has to pat his back, but other than that your dad agrees to let Edward propose. Which is funny considering you're already wearing the ring." She laughed.

"I'll have to phone my mother at some point, that's going to be an interesting conversation. She's never even met Edward and here I am about to marry him. She's going to freak out." I cringed at the idea of Renee and the Cullen's in the same room.

"I haven't seen anything about that yet, but I will." Alice grinned at me.

"Now, do you think this would suit Rose?" Esme showed me a picture in a bridal magazine and I scrunched up my nose, no.

"I want them more flowing, longer. Bronze or silver, if possible. What do you think Alice?" I turned to her when she didn't answer right away. She had her head thrown back, her eyes rolling back on themselves. She was quite obviously in the throws of a vision. I held my breath, waiting to hear what she'd seen.

"Oh my god. You sneaky little bastards. Sorry Esme. Bella, tell me what happened at the grocery store that day. With Emmett and Jaz, at the register?"

I pursed my lips and furrowed my eyebrows. What was she talking about? I thought she could see the future, not the past? "Um, they bought all the condoms and the lube. You know about that though Alice." I said, puzzled.

Esme was sitting on the edge of the bed leaning in towards Alice dying to know what was going on. "I heard about that part, but what about the register, what do you see Alice?"

"Bella has to tell me because I don't know. I can see what it's caused, but not how it happened." She faced me and raised her eyebrows.

"At the register?" Alice nodded at me and I thought back to that day. "Oh yeah. Edward and I were at one checkout and the two boys were at another. Edward was laughing because their cashier was checking them out. They were playing gay boys and he was gay himself, so he thought it was funny. But then Edward went all Emo and he stormed out of the shop real quick. It took me ages to get it out of him but it turned out that the cashier was quite happy to fantasize about Emmett and Jaz but when he spotted Edward he ditched those two and set his sights on Edward himself. He didn't think that was too funny at all though." I was laughing hysterically now. I remembered the way Edward cringed when he told me what the boy had been thinking.

Esme was rocking and holding her sides she was laughing so hard. Alice was too, but she had an evil glint in her eye and she was obviously seeing something more than what I'd just told her.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked.

"Jasper must have picked up on the lust from the boy and Edward's reaction and put two and two together. He and Emmett have had matching t-shirts made and have matching costumes for tonight's dance. They wont leave tonight until Edward comes back from seeing your father, they have a surprise for him. Oh dear, I don't think he's going to like it too much, but we will." She laughed so hard it was contagious and before long all three of us were rolling around on her bed clutching our sides.

**EPOV**

Charlie was happily sitting reading his newspaper and eating the meal Bella had left in the fridge for him when I arrived. He'd probably heard my car but he hadn't come to the door. I took a few minutes to collect my thoughts. I didn't want to have to do this without his approval, but I would if it came down to it.

I walked onto the porch and knocked on the kitchen door.

"She's supposed to be with you, where is she if you're here?" He was thinking as he opened the door. "Hi Edward. Is everything alright son?"

"Yes, thank you Chief Swan. Bella is with my sisters having a girls evening, make up and things." I cringed at the same time he did. I smiled.

"Come on in. I didn't expect to see you here. Have a seat." He motioned towards the opposite chair and I took it.

"He's nervous. Keeps looking around me, can't meet my eyes. What's he done?" He thought. I took another breath and looked him in the eye.

"Chief Swan Bella told me that you've asked about the jewellery I've already given her and I wanted to discuss one more piece if I may?" He was wary now, he'd made the connection between their conversation and this one.

"Here it comes, son-of-a-bitch. I knew it." I winced a little as he thought that but he nodded and told me I should go ahead.

"I love her Chief Swan and she loves me. I know this wont make too much sense to you right now but I want you to know that I've waited more than a lifetime to be with her and I want to be with her forever. I know she's young. But I love her. I'd like your permission to ask her to marry me." I looked him straight in the eye as I asked so he knew I was serious and he would see I had no trace of nerves about me.

He choked a little on his coffee as he sipped it but said nothing out loud. He swore and cursed in his mind a little but he wasn't angry. He seemed to mull over our conversation a little in his mind before he took another sip from his cup, rubbed the back of his neck then replied.

"She is young. But you're not, are you son?" He asked me with no hint of malice in his voice. He just wanted the truth from me, so I gave it to him.

"No sir, I'm not." I said quietly.

He rubbed his neck again and thought for a bit longer. "And do I have your word that one day you'll explain that to me?" He looked at my face and I nodded, offering my hand across the table. He took my hand and shook it. "This is what she wants too? What's going on with you and your family, she wants this for herself too?" I hissed in a breath as he asked. He still held my hand clasped in his and he dropped it at the end of his question.

I had no idea he had noticed anything at all. No human ever really had. Bella and Charlie were more alike than even I'd realized. He may not understand what we were but he knew we were something. He also knew that Bella was privy to it and she was prepared to join us one day.

"Yes sir, she does." I watched the emotions flood across his face as they raced through his mind. He wanted to know if I was able to protect her from what was going on. I had no way to tell him that I was the danger. So I told him what I could. "I will spend all the days of my existence protecting her sir. I can make her happy."

"I know. I've seen it myself. Is there anything I could have done to protect her myself Edward? You know? As a dad?" He rubbed the back of his neck with real force now, trying to work out where he'd gone wrong.

"Sometimes we can't fight fate sir." I replied quietly. He stared at me for a few seconds then nodded his head.

"Will you go home and ask her now then?" He had mentally given his blessing to me just now in his head and I fought the smile that threatened to break free on my face as I nodded. "Would you please ask her to call me after she's given you her answer son? I'd like to be one of the first to congratulate her. And you."

"Thank you sir. That means a lot to me. I won't let you, or her, down. I swear." I stood at the side of the table and offered my hand to him again.

He stood and took my hand. He pumped it enthusiastically, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Well then, I wish you all luck when you ask her. But we both know what she's going to say. Welcome to the family." He slapped me on the back and I beamed at him. "All you've got to do now is convince that dragon of a mother of hers that you're worthy. Good luck with that."

His laugh was still ringing in my ears as I left.

**BPOV**

"Stand still Jaz, jeez, you're worse than Bella!" Alice shrieked as Jasper wriggled out from under her hands.

"Hey, I sat still for you. Rose stabbed me with two hundred pins and I sat still." I pouted.

"She was pretty good actually Alice, I wasn't exactly careful back then, sorry Bell's." Rose threw me an apologetic look and I smiled.

"She's got some serious balls has Smella. Check the ink out dude!" Emmett pointed to me and I pulled my collar aside for the hundredth time while he and Jasper ogled it. "Sweet." Crowed Emmett.

"He's just left your dad's Bella. He's a bit stunned but I can't see why. He's driving slowly. God I hope Charlie hasn't shot him." She giggled.

"Edward is driving slowly? Jeez, there's a first." I sniggered.

"What machine did you pick?" Rose asked me. I hadn't asked Edward yet if he thought Rose would approve. She seemed in a good mood as she helped Emmett into his costume so I figured seeing as allies surrounded me I'd spill my guts.

"Lotus Elise. Black. Soft-top. Got the lot. Ten days she'll be ready, I want the power steering fitted and some safety stuff. Oh and the ceramic brake pack will take a couple of days too." I looked around at the stunned faces and clapped my hands like Alice normally did. "Oh look, goldfish vampires, how cute!"

Emmett whistled first then Jasper joined him. Alice copied my clapping hands and was shrieking about how much fun we'd have racing it up the highway. Rose came and stood right in front of me and held out her hand. I shook it as she said, "Hi, I'm Rosalie Cullen. I have a huge crush on you. Will you please let me play with your car when it arrives? I will worship you for all eternity if you say yes."

I laughed so hard I snorted, which cracked everyone else up. Pretty soon we were a heaving mess of laughter on Alice's bed.

"He's coming, shut up you lot. Bella get downstairs and distract him while I finish with these two. Esme, go do something in the kitchen so he won't bother to search your head." Alice was pointing at us all and we flew off in different directions.

I ran down the steps and waited for him at the front door. He sat still in the front seat of his car for a long moment before he got out, rubbing his hands through is hair. He looked totally bewildered.

I threw myself into his arms when he came through the door and he hugged me tightly, inhaling into my hair as he always did when we'd been apart for any length of time.

"Hey. How did it go?" I asked, kissing his cheek and leading him into the house.

"Um, good, I think. Yeah. Good. Maybe. Possibly. Um. Yeah. Ok." He was rambling. I guided him to the sofa and he plonked down on it heavily. I sat beside him and folded my knee over my leg, facing him.

"O-k-a-y. Let's try that again. What did he say?" I rubbed his thigh and he looked over at me with blank eyes. I was getting worried now.

"Shit I don't really know. Shit. He's as cunning as a fox. He got me good." He was sort of stumbling over his words, I'd never heard him like this before. He had never failed to articulate before.

"What did he say Edward?" I tried again.

"He asked if I was as young as you were. When I said no he made me promise to tell him what I was at some point, because he knew I wasn't what I purported to be. He made me shake on it too. He said I could propose. He asked if this was what you wanted, us, to be like us. He knows something. Not exactly what, but he knows shit. He's like you Bella. He knows stuff. He fucks with my head, like you do. You're like him." He was shaking his head and chanting over and over how alike we were. I was grinning from ear to ear.

Way to go Charlie Swan! I'd been trying for months to unhinge this impossibly beautiful boy and he'd done it in half an hour! I have a long way to go grasshopper.

I heard Alice laughing from the landing and I looked up to where she was standing. I gave her a thumbs up and she ran back towards her room. I knew the others had to leave in a few minutes so I rubbed Edward's thigh to bring him back from his catatonia. He needed to be coherent for this.

**EPOV**

I was vaguely aware of Bella rubbing my thigh. I was also vaguely aware of my family all giggling like clowns upstairs. Why did I get the feeling I'd been left out of a monumental joke?

"Oh, please no." I swore under my breath and I heard Bella start giggling beside me. "You knew?" I scoffed at her as she nodded.

Alice and Rose came down the stairs in normal attire. Well, as normal as those two ever got. Alice was in jeans and a blouse but Rose was in her riding jeans and leather jacket with an inch of make up on her face.

What came down the stairs next took my breath away.

They flew down the stairs and stood squarely in front of me.

"Hey Edward

You're so fine

You're so fine

You blow my mind

Hey Edward." Clap clap. " Hey Edward." Clap clap.

My two brothers were wearing Forks High School Cheerleaders skirts, complete with little white turned down socks and trainers. Their hairy legs looked totally ridiculous hanging out from under the skirts. On the top they had skin tight white t-shirts with red edging in the school colors. The shirts themselves were fine, what was not fine was the words "Totally Team Edward" emblazoned across them.

Coughing laughter when I looked up at their faces displaced my anger.

Their hair had been pulled tightly to either side of their heads and held in place in little pigtails by two bright red ribbons, these were tied into neat bows. The girls had obviously made them up because I couldn't fault their make up. It was flawless. Bright red lips and black eyeliner completed the ensembles perfectly.

They went into another verse of their song, dancing and prancing about while the girls clapped and cheered, including Esme who had come out of the kitchen with her camera when the singing began.

Emmett attempted a high kick during the rousing chorus and nearly knocked Jasper over sideways with his ill-timed leg lift. Rose was clutching her sides as Jasper tried in vain to clap along with the beat in the right places. Bella was near hysterical now. She was jumping around with Alice and Rose, clapping her hands and singing along. This was obviously a well rehearsed performance. I would discipline her later for her part in it. For now I was having far too much fun laughing at the pair of idiots in front of me.

"What was the theme of the dance tonight you dipshits? Sorry Esme. Drag Queens and Trannies?" I asked through my teeth, barely holding onto my roar of laughing.

"Nah, Aspirations or some shit. Sorry Esme. You had to go as something you had always wanted to be. Rose wanted to be Olivia Newtron Bomb or some shit, sorry Esme, from that movie Grease." Emmett was cackling as Jasper tried to jump onto his back and form a star shape.

"What are you two then, besides retards?" I asked.

"Cheerleaders dude. We're your own personal cheer squad. For when Bell's here pops your cherry tomorrow night. Oops, fuck. Sorry Esme. Gotta go, bye." Jasper only just managed to get out the door before Emmett and Rose dived out of it beside him. They were off down the driveway in Rose's car before I could turn to Alice and scowl.

"Is nothing sacred woman?" I hissed.

"Of course it fucking isn't. Sorry Esme." She giggled.

"Oh for fucks sake. Why do you dickheads think it's okay to swear around here if you suffix everything with sorry Esme? Am I your fucking mother or not?" She pouted, hands on hips.

"Sorry Esme." Alice, Bella and I chimed at the same time.

After all the giggling had died down Alice 'allowed' me to have an hour with Bella to better explain what had happened during the conversation with her father. She was a stunned as I was. I repeated Charlie's request for her to phone him, making sure she knew he thought I was proposing tonight. She threw her arms around me and kissed me hungrily after that. Alice had spoilt our fun by coming downstairs and pulling Bella away from me and up to her room for the night.

I had pleaded and used my best pouty face but to no avail.

I had been relegated to patrolling the boundary line with Carlisle. I wasn't looking forward to it either, he'd not said a word to me since my performance last night.

I told Esme I was heading off and she agreed to switch places with me at four am. Great, eight hours of 'guy time' with Carlisle. Fantastic. Then I had three hours to gorge myself in the hunt before my day alone with Bella.

"Nothing to report Edward. Nobody in, nobody out." He greeted me with as I jumped up onto his branch.

"No news is good news then." I mumbled.

"Is there anything you want to say to me before I have my say?" He was still angry, I nodded though, I wanted the chance to apologize before he began.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle. I never meant to hurt anyone, least of all you. But I couldn't see any other way to do it without tipping my hand. I didn't think you'd go along with it and I didn't think we'd pull it off properly if I told you about it earlier. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? I'll understand if you can't." I hung my head low as the last words slipped out of my mouth.

"I don't know what hurt me most Edward. What you said or that you felt you couldn't trust me with it before hand. A bit of both, equally at present I think." He said sadly. "I understand the motivations behind what you did Edward, it was the execution of them that took my by surprise. Did you ever stop to consider I might have had an alternate idea you could have tried?"

"Did you?" I asked.

"No, but that's not the fucking point is it?" He chuckled.

"Good call. Look, there were so many ways I could've fucked this up. It was always a risk, no matter which way it came about. I am sorry I have chosen one that hurt you."

"I want to ask this but I'm not sure I want to hear the answer, so I'll leave it to you to decide. If it had backfired would you have left her?"

"No, never. I want to tell you that I am brave enough to do that, knowing it's what would've been best for her, but I'm not. I'm far too selfish. I needed to know it was me, not the chance for immortality, she wanted most."

"Lucky for you she's brave enough for the two of you then huh?" He looked me in the eye and I could see his anger had dissipated, now he just wanted to understand why I'd chosen to do the things I'd done.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I truly am. Please don't make me leave you all. Bella wants to be a Cullen and so do I." I was frightened that he meant what he'd said last night.

"Never. Edward, son, I owe you an apology for that. I was lashing out. I wanted you to know how deeply you'd hurt me. I retaliated with the only thing I had of value, my name." He lowered his eyes but put his hand on my shoulder.

"It is I who holds your name as valuable. I have been and always will be proud to carry it. I wont ever make you regret giving it to me again, I swear."

"You better not. Bella packs quite a punch. She'll kick your ass." He roared with laughter and I joined him.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 - Perfect Day

BPOV

If someone had asked me to write a love story and put on paper how the first night together of the young couple came about, I'd write exactly what had happened today.

I'd not change a single detail. It had all been perfect.

Alice woke me at 8am to tell me that the whole family, minus Edward, were heading off and that they'd see me Sunday morning at 8. I had blinked as she said it, not really hearing her. She laughed and was gone before I thought to question her.

She'd left me a set of clothes and a note saying good luck on her bed. I went into her bathroom to shower and realized she was a first class shit. Her bathroom was bigger than Edward's. Ok it was pink, all of it. The glass the tiles the towels the bath mat and the toilet lid. All pink. But it was bigger than Edward's all the same. So much for 'he's the spoilt first born son and he got the bigger bathroom'. Played like a fiddle. Again.

I had a shower and washed my hair. Then I spent twenty minutes staring at my tattoo. It had completely healed overnight, as Alice had predicted, and was now a dark blue instead of angry red. I ran my thumb over it and thought of Edward. I'd not seen him since I left him pouting on the sofa as Alice dragged me up the stairs. It had been agonizing knowing he was just one floor up for most of the night. I knew he had to go and be with Carlisle for a bit and I had worried for a time about how that would go. They weren't exactly the best of friends since Edward's stunt last night. I hoped they'd be able to use the time to repair, at least a little bit, the relationship I know they both still wanted.

I sat at the impossibly long bathroom counter and dried it with her hair dryer. I put o the clothes she'd left for me and I headed down to the kitchen.

When I got to the landing I looked over into it and saw Edward flipping pancakes!

I ran down the stairs and hugged him round his middle, thanking him over and over for learning to make my favorite breakfast. He said to keep my praise until after I'd tasted them because to him they smelt like dirt.

Of course they were delicious and I'd told him so as I kissed him. He said he liked the taste of maple syrup when it was on my lips so I put a little more on my finger and drew it around my lips like lip gloss and we spent an excessive amount of time trying to get it off my lips.

After breakfast he took me into town. I knew what he was doing. He was building memories for us. He wanted this to be as human as possible for me. he wanted us to do normal human things like other couples. He was funny and affectionate and gorgeous and all mine.

We walked, hand in hand, along the main street window shopping. I hated shopping normally but with Edward it was great. We didn't buy a single thing, we just walked and talked and looked. We ducked into stores here and there to look at something that caught either his eye or mine but we usually left howling with laughter at the cashier's reaction to Edward or his explanation of the mental thoughts of the cashier.

He bought me lunch at a café and we sat in a little booth and people watched for two hours straight. We made silly names up for everyone who passed the windows. We named all the pets people walked by with and laughed as the animals invariably barked and bristled at our window as they went by.

I drank more coffee and ate more pie and we talked. Really talked.

We talked about Charlie and Renee and I described the conversation I'd had with Charlie the night before on the phone.

"He asked me if I was sure I wanted what you were offering and I said I was. He made me promise to go to him if I ever needed anything and I said I would. He said he was proud of me and that he loved me and then he asked to speak to you. So what did he say to you?" I asked him as I stirred my third cup of coffee.

"Pretty much the same things he said earlier. That he wanted my assurance that I'd protect you and keep you safe and that he was happy for us." He reached across the table and I put my hand in his. He held it to his lips and kissed my fingers. We smiled at each other for a long time after that. We were both happy to sit there all afternoon but some time after that Edward announced we had to go home.

We got home a little after four in the afternoon. The house was still and quiet and for the first time a little intimidating as I walked through the front door.

Edward held me to his chest and kissed my hair and tugged on my hand to follow him into the living room. I went to sit on the sofa but he continued to tug me behind him until he was standing in front of the piano.

Of course I'd seen it before but I'd never really taken too much notice of it. Lots of people had them and never played them, I saw it more as a piece of decorative furniture than a functional musical instrument.

He pulled the seat out and sat on it, then he patted the space next to him and I sat on it. I hope he didn't expect me to play? My renditions of chopstix were legendary but only in my own mind.

"I remember, from your very first rant at me, you mentioning the lullaby I sang to you at night but you couldn't recall it of a morning. Do you remember that?" He asked, grinning at me as he flexed his hands.

"Hey, that wasn't a rant. That was me voicing an opinion and yeah, I remember saying that." I giggled.

He laced his fingers together and turned them inside out. I heard one or two of his knuckles crack and then he rubbed his hands together a few times before placing them on the keys in front of him. He drew in a deep breath and he was away.

The notes flew out of the piano and into my brain and I instantly recognized my lullaby. It started off softly and built to a forceful crescendo in the middle. His hands flew across the keys and he dipped his shoulders towards them as he rocked slightly with the beat of the music.

He never took his eyes off the keys as his hands splayed out to reach the last few notes. When the lullaby came to its end he stilled his hands and I noticed the cuff at his wrist again. He rubbed his fingers from the back of the keys to the front then turned to face me.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb across my cheek and smiled. "Bella's lullaby. For you, my everything." He bent to kiss me softly on the lips.

"You wrote that?" I asked as he released my lips.

"I did, for you. Everything for you." He crooned softly into my hair.

"It's beautiful." I murmured as his cool lips found my ear lobe.

"Not half as beautiful as you." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

**EPOV**

Our day had been as perfect as I'd hoped it would be. Bella hadn't protested at all when I mentioned going to town for the day. I knew she was nervous, like me, so I figured we could both do with the distraction of a day wasted doing nothing.

What I wasn't prepared for was how much fun doing nothing with Bella would be. I thought I'd have to work hard to entertain her until the snow came. Alice said not till it snowed, so I was praying for it to snow, and soon.

But we'd really had a great day. She was so much fun to be around. Easy fun. She joked and we laughed and we poked fun at people and instead of being embarrassed or ashamed when animals shied away from me she'd laughed and poked her tongue at them through the diner window.

I knew in a hundred years I'll read about this day from my journal and I'll still think it was exactly as it should have been.

My nerve almost gave out when I had her sat beside me at my piano. I'd never told her I played. She'd never asked whose it was and nobody had ever bothered to tell her that this was where I spent a good portion of my existence, seated at the piano composing. Now that she was here, sharing the bench with me, her scent engulfing me, I was nervous to play for her. I knew I would only get one chance to play her lullaby to her for the first time, so I tried my best to pour all my emotion into the recital. She recognized it immediately and my heart soared.

As the last notes sang their last she sighed softly and I turned and kissed her.

I wanted her, now. Right now. Here. On this piano bench. _Control yourself Edward. You can do this. Relax, let it be what it is. _

Bella leaned in to me so that my lips could find a better purchase on her neck and she groaned when I let my teeth lightly graze her silky flesh.

I knew she was aware of what Alice had seen happening tonight and I also knew she was as nervous as I was.

I wanted everything to be perfect for her, for us both. I'd given her everything I had except my body. I intended to change that in a few short hours and I couldn't contain myself.

"Are you ready for some dinner now Bella?" I asked as I pulled away from her.

"Hmm mm." She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"God you drive me nuts when you do that, you know it too, minx." I smirked and took her lip back between my lips as I sucked it into my mouth.

I let her go with a resounding 'thwack' sound as our lips let each other go. We both laughed as we went into the kitchen.

Esme had ordered proper Italian food from a restaurant in Port Angeles and she'd dropped it off while we were out today. It seems everyone in the family had played a part in what was going to occur here tonight. As I poured the sauce over the pasta and put the plate in front of Bella I thought about everyone's role.

Esme with the food obviously. Jasper and Emmett had helped me plan the day, in ever detail – except the good bit - Carlisle had helped with that. Even Rose had helped. She'd asked me pointedly what she could do and I'd let her help me with my room. I was looking forward to Bella's reaction to that. Alice of course had organized everything else. Getting everyone out of the house for the day, helping Bella with her clothes, arranging whatever the hell it was Bella needing doing in Port Angeles last night and lastly, most important of all, she'd supported us both through this whole situation.

I watched Bella suck the strand of pasta off the fork and sucked in my breath as it hit her chin and sauce dripped off her onto the plate. I wanted to lick that sauce off there! _Oh god, oh god, oh god. Please let me last long enough to make her happy._

"I need to run up to my room for a moment, I'll be right back though, ok?" I kissed her hair and she nodded, wiping sauce off her face.

I flew up the stairs to my room and lit the fireplace. It needed to be warm in here tonight if we were going to be naked. A shiver ran down my body as I thought of it. I'd had seen her naked before, in the tub and in the lake, but never in my bed.

I felt the venom on my tongue and I sucked it back down in frustration. I wasn't thirsty, I'd hunted this morning before Bella had woken and I'd have to hunt again, after, soon after if Emmett's advice could be trusted.

I went into my bathroom and straightened the towels for the hundredth time and turned the heating on for the floor. It had started snowing as we'd driven back from town and I'd had to work very, very hard to conceal my joy and excitement from Bella as we drove home. I chanced a glance in her direction and found her smiling to herself as she bit her bottom lip. So I knew Alice had given that information away too. I was so thrilled that all the pieces were falling into place I decided not to curse Alice for telling Bella.

I grabbed the Cd I had left out as I went back downstairs.

I found Bella washing her dinner dishes in the sink.

I came up behind her and shifted her hair across and kissed down her neck. She shivered and I groaned.

"How very domestic you are." I sighed against her skin, making her shiver again.

"Yep, that's me. Martha Swan. No apron tonight though." She giggled.

"I'd watch your show any day, that other woman is ghastly." I whispered into her ear.

Bella put the last plate onto the drying rack and picked up the spoon I'd used to stir the pasta sauce. She flicked the soap off it and mimicked stirring a pot. "Today viewers I'll be showing you how to keep your man happy. Now, if like me you are married to the worlds most beautiful man you'll want to make sure he's well fed." She giggled again and I stepped backwards, she turned around to face me now but kept stirring her invisible pot while 'talking to camera'. "My man prefers carnivores, but yours could just as easily like rodents or birds. That's a personal choice. No matter what he likes you have to be sure to have it on hand whenever he comes home from a hard day at school." She was giggling so hard by the time she finished she was doubled over. I had to brace myself against the counter to steady myself. I was laughing too, but my unsteadiness had nothing to do with her gorgeous sense of humour, I wanted to devour her.

She was easily the most breathtaking thing I'd ever seen or heard, especially when she laughed like that.

**BPOV**

Through my laughter I could see his eyes changing. They had been black even after he'd come home from the hunt this morning. I knew it was desire not thirst and it made me shiver to think that this impossibly perfect boy wanted me exactly as much as I wanted him.

He was standing against the counter as I did my on camera spiel and he'd laughed along well enough but I could tell he was watching my mouth, not my face. I doubt he even realized that his tongue had licked his lower lip twice while I was speaking. I had noticed though.

I turned back to the sink and washed the spoon. I put it in the drying rack and let the water out of the sink. I dried my hands on the towel and pulled it through the handle of the drawer by the counter.

When I turned to face him again he was still staring at me. "See anything you like Mr Cullen?" and I winked at him.

He growled, a deep throaty growl and he took my hand in his and dragged me out of the kitchen and into the living room. Oh my.

He stopped abruptly in the middle of the room and turned to face me as I slapped into him. "Oops, sorry. You should have brake lights Edward." I giggled.

"Hmmm. Interesting choice of words." He mumbled. "Would you like to take your shower now Isabella?" He asked with a husky voice.

I was still stuck trying to work out the brake light reference so I just nodded.

He took my hand again and we went up the stairs to his bedroom. He stopped at the door, it was uncharacteristically shut.

"I have a surprise for you in my room, so I'll need you to close your eyes as we go in, ok? I'll lead you to the bathroom and I'll shut the door, then you can open your eyes alright?" He asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Sure." I answered, a little breathless. Oh my, Edward had a surprise for me.

He put his hand on the doorknob and waited for me to close my eyes. Once I did he took my hand and led me through the door and round the corner slightly. I knew the layout so I didn't worry about which way I was being led, I knew to turn left. I heard him open the bathroom door. He put his hand on the small of my back and ushered me through his bathroom door. I took a few paces into the room and I heard the door close behind me. "You can open your eyes now Bella." It was no surprise to be in the bathroom so I just looked around and noticed nothing out of place. The only difference was the floor felt warm and I could hardly see out of the glass wall because it was all fogged over.

"I'm going to take a shower in Emmett's room, I'll wait for you in my room after, take your time, there is no hurry. Alice had left you a bag of stuff there on the counter, I haven't looked at it though." And then he was quiet.

"Thanks." I called.

I quickly stripped off my jeans and sweater and pushed the button to turn his shower on. I was good at this by now. This was round three in here. I shivered when I thought of round two. That was hot, seriously hot.

It was nice to be standing on warm tiles while I waited for the little 'wait' sign to blink off on the shower panel.

I looked in the bag Alice had left me and groaned. There was lots of lace in it. She had mentioned she was all set for my big night, which sounded pretty weird as she said it, and I'd just put it out of my mind. I didn't really care what I wore, I knew it wouldn't be on my body for long anyway. If Alice's retelling of what she'd seen was correct.

I spared another second to stare at my tattoo. 'Not long now' I whispered to myself. 'I hope he likes it' I added for good measure.

I slipped into the shower and groaned as the hot water soothed my nervous muscles.

**EPOV**

If she groans once more I'm going in there. Once more, come on Bella, give me one more.

I had heard her whisper and then groan and I just couldn't stand it one minute longer. I placated myself with the idea that I'd wait for one more sound before I went in. I shouldn't have made that promise to myself because it had been quiet in there ever since. Fuck!

I waited another half a minute then grabbed my clean clothes off the end of my bed and ran down the stairs to Rose and Emmett's room.

I stripped off my clothes and jumped under the shower despite the water not having heated up yet. I didn't care about the temperature, I just wanted to be clean and fast.

I'd clearly heard her say 'not long now' and then a few seconds later 'I hope he likes it'. I had no fucking clue what that was about. She had better not be worrying about whether I'll like what we were about to do. I'd have to make doubly sure to remember to tell her the whole time how much I loved it.

I soaped myself up and wondered if I should take matters into my own hands before I went back to my room? Carlisle said it might help me last longer if I ejaculated before I made love to her, but I was worried that would ruin it. I wanted it to be as it should be, quick and needy. I wanted her to know I couldn't last because she was everything I'd ever wanted. That she drove me insane with desire. I'd have to explain that part, she'd think I was a loser if it was over too soon because I was useless and not just overwhelmed with lust.

I got out of the shower and began to dry myself. My cock hurt it was so hard. I looked down at it and begged it to behave. At least to give me twenty minutes of good behavior so I didn't let her down. It just stood there and said nothing, fucking traitorous bastard it was!

I pulled on boxers, jeans and a t-shirt and then reached for my cuff. I'd noticed her looking at it while we were at the piano. She'd still never mentioned it or asked about it, though I saw her many times look for it of a morning and she'd stared at it more than once before tonight.

She'd be a Cullen herself before too much longer and Carlisle would present her her own crest. I shuddered at the thought of her being mine, fully, totally, married to me forever. My cock twitched again and I mentally told it to calm down.

I toweled my hair but didn't bother trying to do anything to it. It usually ignored me anyway and fell where it wanted to. We had an understanding, I didn't mess with it and it didn't go all floppy like Jaspers did. If only my knob would let me make deals with it!

I threw the towel into the hamper and went back up to my room.

Her heated scent had seeped under the bathroom door and as I sucked it in my venom flowed freely in my mouth. There was no hint of the blood from the wound she had yesterday so she must have healed fully, thank god. I would be in agony fighting my thirst tonight as it was, I don't think I could deal with her blood at the same time. There would be no biting tonight, that's for sure.

The shower water turned off and I heard the familiar squeak of the glass shower door closing. I closed my eyes and recalled the time we'd been in it together. She'd be dripping water onto the mat now as she wrapper her hair in my towel. The only difference was now she was naked. Oh god. Oh god. Get it together Cullen. God you're a pervert.

I tried to distract myself by lighting the fire. It crackled and hissed as the cold timber caught light. It gave off a warm glow and it was mirrored in the hundred or so tiny candles I had to light. When the last one was flickering I turned the overhead light off and surveyed the room. It reminded me of the bathroom in the cabin. Bella had been right that night too, turning off the lights had been a great idea. I hoped it worked tonight too and put her more at ease.

I closed the drapes, straightened the bedclothes, threw my dirty clothes into the bottom of my closet and shut the doors on them. I turned the Cd on and turned the volume down. I could hear the hair dryer now. I'd put one in there knowing she'd wash her hair tonight. Well, I didn't know that, Alice did. But I'd bought the hair dryer and put it in there, so there Alice.

I had a few minutes before she came out but I didn't know what to do with myself now. Did I sit somewhere? Did I lie on my bed? No, she'd think I expected something. Fuck. Did I wait at the door? Did I leave the room? Could I phone a friend and ask?

**BPOV**

The hair dryer was new. It hadn't been here last time. I was thankful for it too. I didn't relish getting into bed with wet hair. Oh god. In a few minutes I'd be getting into bed with Edward. I'd done it a hundred times already, but tonight we'd be _going to bed._

When my hair was dry I tipped the contents of the bag Alice had left for me out onto the vanity counter. Everything was blue, including the paper the note was written on.

**Wear them or don't, it won't matter. If you are feeling bold look behind the bathroom door. Love you, A xx**

I looked at the lace things in turn. Pale blue lace French cut panties with a little bow. Matching lace demi cup bra. And a slightly darker color blue lace chemise. It was fairly simple, just a short shift dress made out of lace. A matching bow sat in the middle of the cups of the bra and the chemise. There was nothing racy about any of it, in fact, I liked it. I wouldn't admit that to Alice of course, but for once I wasn't terrified of having to wear it in front of Edward.

Curiosity got to me though and I looked behind the door. Hanging from one of the hooks was a garment bag and I shuddered. _This _I knew would be racy. _This _would terrify me.

Was I feeling bold? Couldn't hurt to look could it? At best I might like it, at worst I'd hate it and I could still wear the blue lacy things. I grabbed the bag and laid it out onto the counter. I opened the zip and held my breath.

A full length black satin slip slithered out of the bag. Pinned to the front of it was a black lace thong. I undid the pin and put those on the counter while I looked at the sheath. It too was very simple, but it was one hundred times sexier than the blue lace. Where the blue was demure and very me, the black was all wanton and dripped sex. I took it out of the bag fully and held it in front of myself at the mirror. It had quilted satin straps maybe an inch wide and the same quilted stitching followed down from the straps to cross over at the bust line. From there it fell easily five feet to the floor. Even holding it in front of me I knew it would graze my ankles easily. It swooshed as I ran my hand over it.

In the end I made the decision to wear the black one for one reason only. It would hide my tattoo until I was absolutely ready to show it to him. I stuffed the blue lace things back into the bag with the note and idly reminded myself to keep them for my honeymoon. I shivered at that thought. I was going to be Mrs Edward Cullen!

I slid the satin over my head and pulled on the thong. It wasn't comfortable but I figured it wouldn't be on my body for long anyway! With one last glance at myself in the mirror I opened the bathroom door.

I let a tiny gasp escape my lips when I saw what he'd done in his room.

Gone was the masculinity of his personal space. It had been replaced with soft gold light from a hundred tea light candles and swathes and swathes of creamy gold silk on his bed. I could see, smell and hear the fire in the grate by the far wall. Every available surface held a crystal vase that overflowed with fresh flowers. His dresser, the top of his desk, each bedside table and the shelves that ran along the wall that housed his stereo system was covered with small glass bowls of rose petals floating in water.

He stood by the windows, looking out over the river. He was very, very quiet and very, very still.

**EPOV**

I kept my eyes on the river. I'd opened the drapes a little so that I could stare out over the river. There was nowhere I could be that made me feel comfortable while I waited for her, so I stood at the window and watched the in the direction of the river. There was nothing to see, but I stood there anyway.

I heard the zip on the garment bag that Alice had told me to hang there, I laughed a little when I recalled what she said she'd do to me if I looked inside it. It was a hollow threat seeing as I would never have a child anyway, but it made her happy when I'd feigned fear.

I could smell silk and satin. It heightened my already burning desire for Bella, knowing she was now choosing between the two. All fabric had a specific scent marker. I could distinguish between linen and cotton as simply as I could tell when Mike Newton's knock off Armani suit at the dance was actually about thirty percent polyester. He really was a giant douche.

For whatever reason Bella chose the satin. The scent of the silk was softer now, it had either been discarded or put in a bag. The satin, however, I could not only smell but could also hear.

If Bella had chosen and was now wearing what she'd picked that meant she would soon come out of the bathroom.

I took a deep breath and held it in. When she entered the room I didn't want her first impression of me to be one of thirst, so I held my breath as she turned the doorknob.

I kept staring out into the river. I didn't want to turn and look at her. She'd see my desperation on my face, she'd know how deeply moved I was. I'd lose control and take her. So I stood very still.

She waited at the door and I heard her small gasp, probably caused by the way the room now looked. She came to stand beside me and took my hand in hers. Her thumb rubbed along mine and I heard her sigh.

I was still holding my breath, trying to keep my gaze straight ahead.

She reached her other hand across her chest – she had no brace on, Carlisle would not be amused – and rubbed my forearm with her fingers. An electric jolt startled us both. She drew in a sharp breath over her teeth and I let mine out.

Immediately her scent assaulted me. It hit me in my gut first then as it washed down my throat and into my lungs its familiar burn rattled my chest.

"I love you Edward. I want this. You've given me so much already, will you let me give you this tonight?" She whispered. The hand that clasped mine was trembling softly. All I could do was nod.

She let my hand go and withdrew hers from my arm. She turned and moved behind me and I heard the covers of the bed being pulled back. Then the sound of satin as it slid over the cotton sheet.

"Edward?" She asked.

I pulled the drapes closed as I took one last look at the snow piled on the ground under the window. I turned around to face the bed slowly, in the dim light of the candles she glowed. She lay on my bed, her long dark curls spread out over the pillow. She lay slightly on her side and I could see the full length of the black satin gown she wore. My eyes traveled the length of her three times fully before they came to rest on her face. She was flushed, over heated despite the lack of clothing she wore. She was a vision.

**BPOV**

For the first time ever it was Edward who looked terrified. I wondered, not for the first time either, if this was such a good idea. I knew he would never hurt me and he'd had amazing control before, but this might just be beyond even him.

I wanted this, desperately. But I knew it was his lead we'd have to follow tonight. He'd have to set the pace.

So I lay still, letting him look over me. His eyes were onyx black and I knew he was holding his breath. Maybe if he allowed himself to breath he'd know one way or another if he could do this.

"Breathe Edward." I whispered.

His eyes flew open wide and he let go of the breath he was holding in. He closed his eyes as he inhaled. I saw his fists ball at his sides and knew my scent had just kicked him in his gut. He swallowed hard and I watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he did. I didn't know whether that was venom or nervousness he had just swallowed but I figured it was much the same either way.

Ever so slowly he opened his eyes and stared down at me from where he stood at the side of the bed. "Isabella" he whispered as he lowered himself onto the bed beside me. I reached out to touch him, desperate to feel him, any part of him, when he grasped my hand in his and bought my wrist to his nose and inhaled deeply. "Beautiful" he murmured against my wrist as he kissed my palm then my fingers. My breath hitched in my chest as he took my engagement ring between his icy fingers and then kissed it. He raised his eyes and found me staring down at him. "I love you," he whispered again against my fingers.

"As I love you Edward." I whispered back, watching him slide down the bed and come to lie beside me fully, our eyes meeting at the same level. I traced my finger along his jaw and over his cheek. He was smooth today, he'd shaved just now. I wanted so much to giggle when I thought of his reaction when I'd asked him not to. Instead I pushed myself up onto one hand – I'd left my brace off on purpose but knew that hand wasn't strong enough to hold my weight, so I used the other – and leaned over his handsome face. I kissed him lightly on his jaw and felt him stiffen under me. I left my lips on his skin while he composed himself and I waited for a signal or sign that it was ok for me to continue. He ran his hand the length of my body from hip to shoulder then wound his fingers through my hair and pulled my mouth down onto his face hard.

If that wasn't a sign I didn't know what was.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 - Perfect Night

**EPOV**

All my apprehension and worry left me as my beautiful Isabella took me into her arms and covered my face with kisses. Right up till that point I had not decided whether or not I could go through with it. All my doubts about hurting her, that this was wrong and seeing as we were engaged why didn't we just wait until the wedding night anyway, left me as she gave herself to me.

She had chosen me. I hadn't forced her, I hadn't coerced her, and I hadn't even really had to work too hard. She had chosen me, for me. And here she was in my arms in my bed in the most alluring black satin gown I'd ever seen.

With my fingers tugging her face harder against my skin I could allow myself to believe it was real. I used my hand to pull her mouth to mine and I sighed into her mouth as her tongue found mine.

She had her hands in my hair as she kissed me back. She was half lying across my chest now, her hands pressed up against my cold skin. I untangled my fingers from her hair and splayed them out across her back. I ran my hands over the soft satin of the gown and groaned. It was soft and smooth like her skin and it rustled and bunched under my hands as I ran them the length of her gorgeous back and over the swell of her backside.

When she slid her leg across my waist I nearly bit her tongue off! She brushed my erection with her knee on the way over and I sucked in a huge breath as her pungent arousal came to my nose. I groaned deeply into her mouth and used my hands to push her shoulders back and away from me. She blinked wildly and I grinned at her as I gently pushed her shoulders back onto the pillow on her side of the bed.

"I need to go slowly Isabella. For your sake as well as my own. Ok?" I said with a rough voice as I took the soft flesh of her neck into my mouth.

"Yes" was all she groaned out between her teeth.

I continued kissing down her neck, over her collarbones and gently nipping at the satin straps of her gown. I kissed and ran my tongue over her warm skin alternately, tasting every inch of her skin. She ran her fingers through my hair, tugging it gently whenever I put my tongue directly on her. I was constantly learning what she liked. It amazed me that I could bring her pleasure, that my coldness was a positive for her, rather than detracting from her pleasure.

She hissed loudly into my shoulder as I suckled at her skin below her ear.

"I promised myself I would tell you exactly what I was feeling tonight Isabella." I ran my tongue up the length of her throat, waiting for her to begin breathing again. "I want you to know what you do to me." I did it again, this time taking more time to follow the contours of her throat with my lips and tongue. She held onto my head tightly, scratching at my scalp with her nails. "You have to know how the very thought of you tortures me." I groaned against her ear. "Your every word, look, touch, it sends me into a frenzy of need." My words were rushing out of my lips now, I found myself panting them against her skin rather than speaking them.

I ghosted my hand up the side of her body, she writhed under my touch. The slip of the satin under my hand was agony. I wanted to touch her skin there, I wanted to rip the thing to shreds and fling it off the bed.

I stilled my lips against her neck and drew in a calming breath. _Take it easy, there's no hurry here._ I told myself.

I drew myself away from her a little and watched as she winced as our bodies moved apart. I grinned down at her and watched her lick her lower lip.

I slid my finger under the satin strap at her shoulder and she closed her eyes and moaned softly.

I lowered my lips to her skin as I pushed the strap aside and drew back fully when I noticed a feint scent of a wound. "Bella?" I questioned. "What has happened to you?"

She opened her eyes and stared at me before a wide grin came across her beautiful red lips. She used the palms of her hands to push herself up so she was half sitting half lying on the bed and she looked back to me and smiled.

"Do you trust me Edward?" She asked.

"Of course." I answered roughly.

**BPOV**

This was it. He was finally going to see it for himself. One way or another, in a few seconds time, I would know if he loved it or hated it. I loved it. It was permanent and I wanted it, like him, forever.

I sat up further and he backed off cautiously, shifting slightly to the edge of the bed and moving across to the pillow beside me. I sat up and folded my knees underneath me, so I was sat facing him. The strap of my nightgown was already hanging off my shoulder so I left it there. His eyes never left mine as I pulled at the satin ribbon that held the nightgown together over my breasts. Still his eyes never left mine. I held the left side of the gown and slowly pulled it aside.

"Forever" I whispered and watched as he shifted his eyes down to my chest.

His eyes became impossibly darker as he stared. I had no clue as to what he thought about the black mark on my skin, he didn't say a word and he seemed to not be breathing. Neither was I. I was holding my breath waiting for his reaction. I was beginning to panic as the seconds ticked by.

He reached out his hand and ran an icy cold fingertip over it. He traced the letters of his own name and then began again. He looked from the tattoo up to my eyes and then back to the tattoo. Whether he recognized his own handwriting or not I didn't know. I had to breath, I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I felt the tears begin to well in my eyes as I sucked in a gulp of air. The noisy sob that came out of my throat as I dragged in the air startled him and his eyes flew to meet mine.

He used his finger to again trace the letters of his name and then he whispered "You did this to yourself last night?"

I couldn't determine what emotion was on his face or in his voice as he asked so I simply nodded. I fought the tears and silently cursed myself for having done something so foolish without first discussing it with him.

"My name, on your skin?" He held my breast in the palm of his hand and ran the pad of his thumb over his name and I couldn't help the moan as it came to my lips.

"Yes" I said breathlessly.

"Why there?" He had never once taken his eyes off the tattoo, I could see them flicking from right to left then back again as he read then reread what I'd had put on my skin.

"Above my heart, it's where you live" I whispered.

"Why did you do this?" he licked his lip as he asked.

There was no way to describe the feelings that lead me to have it done so I said the only thing that I knew he'd understand perfectly without the need for explanations. "Mine. Forever."

**EPOV**

I took her then, pushed her roughly back onto the bed and kissed her as if my very existence depended on it. She had marked herself with my name, permanently marked herself. It was on her skin, in my own handwriting, under her skin, it would never come off, it would never, ever leave her.

She'd done this for me, to show me that I was hers, permanently. I'd put jewellery on her fingers and at her throat but she'd just given me far, far more.

She had inked my name onto her left breast, directly above where her heart beat. My name now stood in inch high black letters against her pale white skin.

As my tongue slid over her lower lip and into her mouth I used my thumb to trace the inky black letters again and again. Each time I passed the letter D at the end of my name I let my thumb graze her nipple. My palm cupped the bulk of her while my thumb ran over the mark again and again.

I withdrew my tongue from her mouth and my lips from hers and I stared down into her heavy lidded eyes. "Thank you" I whispered. "It's the most wonderful gift you could've ever given me. Yours. Forever."

I wanted to feel her now, all of her. I wanted to feel that mark up against my chest, skin to skin. I wanted to rub my thumb over it for hour upon hour as I made love to her. I wanted her to call my name as I gave her pleasure.

I pushed myself away from her and reached behind my head and grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled it over my head and away over the side of the bed.

I lowered myself back onto her chest and moaned into her neck as our skin met.

I lapped at the hollow below her ear and she moaned into my shoulder as my cold skin came into its first contact with her mark.

I slid the other strap off her shoulder and let my lips trail along her collarbone until I could avoid the tattoo no longer. I needed to taste it now. I needed to run my tongue and lips over it and taste it on her skin. I forced myself further down the bed and took the skin with the ink on it between my lips.

"Oh Edward" she moaned as I suckled the skin into my mouth.

It tasted no different than her skin elsewhere but my brain knew what I had between my lips. I had her utter devotion to me in my mouth. She'd done this for me. I took her right breast into my hand and ran my thumb over the nipple and felt her arch her back to meet my palm. I left the tattoo and moved my mouth over her peaked bud. I ran my tongue around it as she moaned and bucked under me. I moved back to the tattoo and sucked at it a little more while I ran her nipple through my fingertips.

I ran my hand up her side and bought the hem of her gown with it. I bunched it at her waist and slid my hand between the satin and her silky smooth belly. But it wasn't enough. I wanted to feel her against me. I sat up slightly.

"Bella, may I?" I held the bunched material of the gown in my hand and she nodded.

I moved far enough away from her to pull the gown up over her stretched arms and let it fall on the floor on top of my shirt. I looked back to her as she lay exposed to me from the waist up. I sucked in a breath and murmured 'glorious' as my eyes settled over the tattoo once more.

I lowered myself back onto her chest and felt her breath hitch as our skin met from hip to breast.

**BPOV**

I needed more. More skin, more Edward, more relief for the ache between my legs. I didn't want this to be over quickly but I was fast losing patience with the pace Edward was setting.

We'd done all this before. And while I loved it, loved the feel of his hands and mouth on my skin I wanted more.

I ran my tongue across his jaw and moved across to his ear. I dipped my tongue into it and growled. I waited for his sharp intake of breath and as he inhaled I let my hand slip between us and I cupped is length in my hand.

I stilled my hand and just rested it there while he gathered himself.

When he took his next breath in I moved my fingers up and squeezed him a little tighter. His lips found my throat and he hissed loudly near my ear as I continued to run my hand up and down over his jeans.

He didn't pull away and he didn't use a code word so I knew he was ok, that this was ok. For now anyway. I had tried to keep myself aware that at any time this might stop, abruptly. But for now he didn't stop me, so I kept going.

I, of course, had no idea what I was doing.

I'd have to learn this from his responses. He'd not really let me touch him too much, other than that time in the shower. And even though we'd actually been naked in the tub and in the water at the lake he'd touched me far more than I'd touched him.

"Oh Bella" he whimpered against my ear.

I moved my lips back to his and swallowed his next groan. I tipped him backward a little until we were lying face to face on our sides. I never broke the kiss as I flicked open the button on his jeans. His tongue stilled a little but he didn't pull away. I let him lead even though I was the one touching him now. When his tongue moved against mine again I found the tab on his zip and pulled it down.

"Edward, these need to go." I tugged at the two sides of his jeans and he groaned again into my mouth.

Still kissing he lifted his hips and used his hands to slide his jeans over his hips. When he had them to his thighs I used my foot and hooked it into them and pushed them down his legs. He used his heels to clear them from his feet. I heard them hit the floor at the foot of the bed with a thud.

He tipped me back onto my shoulders a little as he deepened the kiss.

I could feel him better now that we only had a thin slice of lace and the cotton of his boxers between us. Even in the tub I'd never really felt him fully against me. Not in a way that I could learn about his size and shape.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to initiate this part of what we were doing. He'd always touched me first.

"You're over dressed my love" and I tugged at his boxers. He lifted his hips for me and I pulled them down to his knees, he wrestled them off the rest of the way.

I thought back to the easiest times we'd been like this and I knew that I only had to ask him what he wanted and he'd tell me.

I pulled my lips from his and he buried his mouth in my neck again.

"I don't know what you like Edward. You need to tell me what to do," I said into the skin at his throat.

He groaned hoarsely into my neck, "Touch me again."

I knew I wanted to do that, I didn't know how. All at once I wondered if he knew himself? What he liked? He'd never done this before, maybe he didn't know what he wanted either?

Tentatively I pushed him back onto his side and slid my hand back down his muscled abs. I felt him draw in a breath as my fingers tickled through the tufts of hair that lead to this navel. I ran my fingers along the waist of his boxers and felt him still. I waited until and he nibbled my ear lobe and I continued. I slid my hand under the elastic and ran my fingers through his hair. He was moaning against my ear and I could feel the vibration from his throat.

I held my breath as I held him in my hand for the very first time, skin to skin. I waited for him to move against my ear again and when I felt his tongue dip into it I wrapped my hand around his full length. I sucked in a frantic breath when I realized how thick he really was. I felt the first stirrings of fear as I rubbed my palm up him, from base to tip.

**EPOV**

Warm, soft skin driving me insane. That's what it was. It was the most heavenly insanity. It was all I could do to remain still as she stroked me.

Her heartbeat was thrumming wildly beneath her tattoo as her hand learnt about the contours of my cock for the first time. At first she was shy. I could feel the blush on her cheeks as she cradled me in her hand and took her first real feel of me. I tried to concentrate on her neck and ear lobe as she wrapped her tiny fingers around me fully.

I wanted to shed the boxers but didn't want her to stop what she was doing either. It was the most delicious torture. Needing to stop but not wanting her to ever stop the slow, deliberate stroking.

If I was going to have any hope of pleasuring her tonight I needed her to stop now. If I came in her hand this was over.

I tongued her ear lobe once more and softly whispered 'wait'.

She slid her hand out of my shorts and rested her palm against my chest.

I bent her back to the pillows and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You are driving me crazy Isabella." I kissed her again. "That feels so good." I ran my tongue over her bottom lip. "But if you don't stop, well, you better stop." I grinned down at her and she smiled up at me.

I ran my hand down her side and rested my palm against her panties. Her eyes widened and I knew when she bucked her hips a little into my hand that she wanted this as much as I did. I tugged her panties down with my thumb and she reached down and pulled them off her legs. I looked into her eyes as I ran my hand back up her thigh. She bit her lip into her mouth as my fingers found her wet lips. "Mmm" she moaned, eyes closing slightly.

"So wet for me" I whispered against the corner of her lips. I traced her lips with my finger and found her swollen clit. I spread some of her wetness across it and she hissed against my lips. "So lovely. Do you like this?" I asked, rubbing her nub between my thumb and finger as she nodded against my lips. I traced her lips again and dipped my finger into her slightly. "Is this what you want Bella?" I asked, withdrawing my finger until I felt her nod again. "I want you to cum for me now Isabella. I need to feel you cum for me this way before I make love to you." She hissed again and I slid two fingers into her wet centre.

I began to stroke her softly, shallowly while she panted into my open mouth.

"More Edward. I need more." She panted.

I slid my fingers all the way into her and felt her muscles clench down on them. We both moaned into each other's mouths as she bucked against my hand. This I knew how to do. I knew what she wanted. I hooked my fingers forward and upwards and found her sweet spot. The grunt that flew out of her throat told me I had found it. "Is this what you like?" I asked against the corner of her mouth.

"Oh yes. Yes." She was shuddering now. I knew she was close to finding her release. I reached upwards with the pad of my thumb and stroked her clit and instantly she threw her head back and cried out my name as the first waves of her climax over took her.

Her clit pulsed under my thumb as her inner walls clenched around my fingers. I stopped stroking her and let her ride it out.

She clutched at my shoulders as it rippled through her glorious body. Her hips pushed against my hand as the last of her orgasm ebbed away.

I withdrew my fingers and licked them clean. Her heady taste would stay with me on my tongue while I made love to her. I wanted her to taste herself on my tongue. I didn't know if she'd do it though.

**BPOV**

I watched him lick my juices off his fingers. He closed his eyes and groaned deeply as his tongue lapped between the juncture of his fingers. I could hardly catch my breath from the orgasm he'd just given me when I felt the same ache return to my centre as I watched him suck me off himself.

I put my hands into his hair and dragged his lips to mine. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and tasted myself there. It was salty, slightly bitter but not unpleasant. At his sharp intake of breath I knew he liked that I'd done that.

I plunged my tongue deep into his mouth and tasted myself again.

"Mmm. Do you like that Edward?" I asked as I licked my own lips clean.

His black eyes narrowed as he nodded down at me. "Do you?" He asked.

"Oh yes. Next time I lick them clean." He growled loudly then. He tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth to demand entry and I gladly allowed it.

I dug my nails into his back as he began stroking my clit again. When he dipped his finger inside me again I hissed. The icy coldness of his skin was ecstasy against my own hotness.

I reached down and pulled his finger from me and twisted his hand until his finger was resting against my lips. I snaked my tongue out and ran it the length of his finger, closing my eyes as I drew it between my lips to suckle.

"Oh fuck Bella. I need you now," he growled into my ear.

"I'm yours Edward." I cried back into his shoulder.

He pulled his finger out of my mouth and put his hand beside my head on the bed to brace himself. I knew this was it. I could feel him at my entrance now. He was ice cold and I shivered from head to toe as he came into contact with my lips.

He looked down at me with what can only be described as terror in his eyes.

"Are you sure Isabella?" He asked. I nodded once. "I'll be quick this one time because it's going to hurt you love." I nodded again. "I love you…" and he pushed himself into me.

I winced as he tore through my innocence.

**EPOV**

She whimpered quietly and bit her lip and I knew it had hurt.

I tried not to move. I waited until she opened her eyes and nodded again before I allowed myself to think about what I'd just done.

I could smell the small amount of blood as I took her virtue from her. For the first time in my existence it didn't distract me from the feeling of being inside her.

She was tight and warm and she'd just given herself to me in the most important of ways.

I wasn't going to last long, the enormity of the act itself was going to engulf me before she reached her peak again. I'd waited more than a hundred years for this and she was finally mine.

I began to move slowly at first, more for her sake than mine. She would take a while to adjust to my size and I didn't want her to be hurting. I watched her face carefully as I moved inside her. Her eyes crinkled up at the corners as I pushed myself into her on the forward stroke. She would relax slightly as I withdrew and I knew that she was uncomfortable still. I concentrated on long, even strokes, hoping she would adjust. I listened and watched for signs that she was ok. A few strokes later her breathing began to labor slightly. Her nails began to dig into my shoulders as I withdrew. She started whispering my name as I pushed into her. Her heartbeat quickened as my pace quickened.

"Yes. Edward yes. That's…yes…oh…I love you…unngh …yes." She began to moan as she thrashed her head from side to side on the pillows.

I lost myself in her then. It had always been impossible to me that she could love me the way I loved her. Impossible that she wanted me as I wanted her. And now that I found myself buried deep inside her it seemed impossible to me that she was going to climax on my cock as I felt the tug of my own orgasm building.

"I love you Bella, always…mine… I'm going to… I love you" I could feel it start in my gut. It traveled through me and settled in my balls. It ripped its way out of my body and into hers in hot bursts. I held her to me as it spilled into her. She buried her mouth in my neck and cried out as her own release took her. I felt her walls clamp down on me and I pulsed inside her again and again. She bucked her hips into mine and we rode our shared finale together. With her arms wrapped around my back and mine wrapped around her waist we came together, fully and I'd never felt anything to equal it.

I collapsed onto her chest and shuddered as the last of it rippled through me.

**BPOV**

I stroked his hair as he lay across my chest. His breathing had returned to normal a while ago, as had mine, but neither of us had spoken as yet. It wasn't a stilted silence though. It was comfortable. "I love you" was whispered over and over by us both, in turn, until the dark of the night took me in slumber.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 - Afterglow to Holy Crow

**EPOV**

When I felt her breathing slow and her body go limp I knew she was asleep.

It had been such an exhausting day for her. I knew that nervous energy would have drained her far quicker than normal and I was pleased she was able to sleep. Had I been human I doubted I would have been able to even consider it.

I'd just made love to my fiancé for the first time. She was mine. Finally.

Euphoria didn't even rival what I was feeling. If I wasn't already immortal I'd feel like I was. She had been glorious, rapturous. I trailed a finger across her luminescent skin at her shoulder and she moaned softly in her sleep. It had been more amazing than I'd ever dared to hope. We were both the right amount of nervous and excited. After all my fears of the past few years I'd come to realize tonight that our inexperience was a positive, not a negative. Neither of us had a benchmark with which to assess the experience, so it was exactly what we both wanted it to be. Respectful but desperately passionate at the same time. Even in my wildest dreams – of which there had been many and they had certainly been wild at times – could I have predicted that she would climax with me inside her. I shuddered as I replayed that in my mind.

I had taken my brothers advice and given her her release before I had entered her that first time, knowing she would be in pain and unlikely to find it that way first off. I would be sure to ask her about it tomorrow at some point. I hoped our nervousness about this topic would now abate and we could settle into an easy physical relationship the way we had our emotional one.

I wanted to know how she felt about what we'd just done. I wanted to know if she felt this strange tingling I felt and if her raised heartbeat, even in sleep, was because she was dreaming of it now.

I bent my head and dropped a soft kiss on her shoulder. She snuffled my favourite nasal sound and wriggled further down the bed, tugging at the covers. She was cold. I didn't want to leave her, she was angelic lying there naked in my bed. But she was cold and I needed to hunt. I had warned her earlier in the day that I would need to slip away for a little bit, afterward, so she knew I was going. But I still hated to have to slip out of the bed and leave her there.

I wanted to spend the rest of the night beside her, with her wrapped in my arms.

I slipped her off my shoulder and onto the pillow and waited for her to shuffle and get comfortable again before I tucked the covers up under her chin.

I found my boxers where I'd kicked them off at the foot of the bed and slipped on my jeans and shirt. I didn't bother finding any shoes, I wasn't going far.

I stoked the fire and added another large log to warm the room further.

I ran a hand through my hair as I stood watching her sleep for a few moments.

"_I've left you something on the back stairs, son."_ I was snapped from my indulgent ogling at the sound of Carlisle's thoughts. I snapped my head around and listened to the dull thud of the heartbeat emanating from the yard.

I pulled the bedroom door closed behind myself and took the stairs three at a time and flew across the living room towards the backdoor.

I looked out across the yard and saw Carlisle's retreating figure running off in the direction of the river. I silently thanked him for his thoughtfulness as I bared my teeth over the warm fur of the bobcat's throat. I hungrily drained its life right there on the back steps of my home.

**BPOV**

I ran a hand over the cold sheet beside me and sighed. He was gone. I knew he wouldn't be far and I knew he was hunting. I smiled at the thought when I remembered why he'd needed to hunt in the middle of the night.

I stretched out in the huge bed and felt my muscles protest. I was sore from the exertion. It was a good sore though, especially between my legs. I had known all along that it was going to hurt but I wasn't prepared for how amazing it would feel after the tiny sting at the beginning. I knew from listening to other girls – and a bit of sneaky Googling – that I probably wouldn't be able to cum the first time. It might take ages to be able to find that with him inside me. I knew he knew that too when he'd asked me to cum for him _before_ he made love to me.

Made love. That sounded amazing. And it had been. It had been making love. Not sex. We'd made love. It was amazing and beautiful and perfect. And I had orgasmed with him inside me and I'd been surprised and elated and now I felt smug and clever and confident.

He'd made me feel sexy and wanted. He'd been unable to wait any longer to have me at the end and I'd felt powerful. Not the kind of powerful Alice had been alluding to at the garage that day, but powerful in that this love we had was strong. Powerful in the way it made us both want each other as desperately as we did.

I ran my mind back over his reaction to my tattoo and sighed. That too had gone better than I could've ever hoped. He was still tracing his fingers over it as I fell asleep in his arms earlier. I rolled over and looked at the time on his bedside clock, two am. I'd only been asleep for three hours but I felt rested and relaxed.

I pulled the covers back and shivered at the cold night air. The fire was still going in the grate, thank god, or it would be freezing in here right now.

The warm tiles in the bathroom reminded me that the under floor heating was still on and I was grateful for it too. Cold tiles and cold toilet seats are the bane of my existence. I washed my hands and face and decided on a quick shower to relieve my sore muscles.

There was nothing to do while I waited for the shower to heat up because I was still naked, I never put my gown back on because I'd fallen asleep in his arms afterward. Hmmm. It was all still so amazing to me. My beautiful Edward had made love to me in his bed. We were going to be married and I could spend the rest of my life making love to him every night. How in hell had I gotten so lucky?

**EPOV**

I threw the carcass off myself in disgust when I heard the water in the shower turn on. I smiled. She was awake again. Oh goodie, both my brain and my cock thought, instantly.

I shoved the carcass into the bushes beside the stairs and left it for morning. I'd deal with it then. I went into the kitchen and rinsed my mouth out with a handful of water from the sink. I was nowhere near sated but the single feed would see me right for a few hours if I concentrated hard.

I looked out over the mountains and ranged my mind out to see how close my family were. I heard and felt nothing. Only Carlisle had come back just now and even he was far enough away for his thoughts to be gone from me. Perfect.

I wasn't naïve enough to think we'd always have this amount of privacy, but I was grateful to my family for at least giving us this one night.

I heard the squeal of the shower door being closed and I smiled to myself. I felt my cock twitch as I raced toward her pungent, warm scent.

I stood in the doorway to the bathroom and watched her for a full three minutes before she finally caught me there ogling her. She startled a little but when the sly grin came across her face I knew she was ok with it.

"Would you like to join me?" She asked, licking her lips.

Holy fuck! She had no idea how much that turned me on. She might have been able to work it out as I shredded my shirt, reefing it off my back. Her eyes widened in shock as I tore through the seams on my jeans to get them off. I was under the water with her by the time she'd finished asking. I knew I had the smuggest grin on my face but I didn't care. I did feel smug. She was naked, in my shower, I'd just made love to her and I was about to do it again. What's not to feel smug about?

**BPOV**

If I lived another fifty years I'd never find anything as hot as the sight of Edward ripping his jeans off to get to me. My knees buckled as he threw them to the floor and sprinted into the shower with me. I probably had the dopiest grin on my face as he stood under the water in front of me. Oh. My. God. I wanted him, again, now.

"Are you well?" He asked as his grin dissipated from his lips and his face took on his usual concerned middle-aged look.

"I am. Really, I am." I said truthfully as his eye brows came together in worry.

I stroked his brow and he turned his lips to my palm, inhaled then kissed it. The familiar pattern made me smile. Appreciating the bouquet without tasting the wine he'd once called it. His face became almost serene as he contemplated my answer.

"Would you tell me if you weren't?" He asked, nodding to my tattoo and grinning.

"With the exception of not telling you about that, yes, I would tell you. I know you worry." I grinned, stepping closer to him and putting my hands on either side of his cheeks. "Are you well?" I asked. I knew he had just hunted but he'd only been gone a few minutes so he couldn't have gone far.

"I am. I had it home delivered." He laughed. My eyes flew open and my face must have shown some shock because he laughed harder as my hands fell off his face and landed on his chest with a loud smack. "Relax Bella, I didn't sneak out and murder the pizza boy, Carlisle left me a little package on the back steps, relax love." He crooned, running his hands up my arms.

"Oh." I said, surprised.

He chuckled deeply, the sound rising from his chest under my hands and I joined in in relief. I put my forehead on his chest and sucked in a breath as I looked down. Holy fuck he was glorious. Hard again and glorious. I sucked in a breath when I realized I had been staring at him for longer than was necessary.

"See something you like?" He chuckled against my hair.

"Hmmm mmm. I do actually." I said, lifting my eyes to his and grinning back. I reached up with my hands and began to rub my thumbs over his beautiful cheeks. I watched as his face went from quiet peace to lustful hunger as I traced his cheek then his lips with my fingers. He closed his eyes and let his lips fall open slightly. He put his hands on my shoulders and held steady as I traced his lips again with the tip of my finger.

I closed the gap between us and felt his length press up against me. He hissed across my fingers as our bodies met. Even under the hot water he was cold. But I was hot now, inside and out, and I wanted him again.

I walked us backward until he was the one who stood up against the glass wall. He left his hands on my shoulders and I waited for him to nod that this was ok before I moved again. I slid my hand down our bodies and took him into my hand. I wasn't nervous this time. I knew what he liked, a little bit anyway, so I began gently stroking him. He was breathing heavily, drawing in gulps of air, as I tightened my fingers around him.

His skin here was glass smooth and rock solid. How much of that was vampire and how much of that was desire I had no idea. I rested my head against his chest again and looked down to where my hand now held him. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as I watched. I slid my hand from base to tip taking extra time to rub my thumb across his head before making my way back down again. He seemed to particularly enjoy that. If I kept my thumb away at the top of the stroke he would tense his legs and shift his weight but on the strokes that I did rub across his tip he groaned heavily into my hair and squeezed my shoulders tighter.

I watched in wonder as the bead of fluid leaked out of the tip. I wanted it. I wanted to do to him what he had done to me last night. I ran my thumb across it and kept it on the pad. I moved my face away from his chest and looked him in they eye as I put my thumb I my mouth, closed my eyes and moaned loudly as I tasted his salty precum.

**EPOV**

"Fuck" slipped out of my mouth before I had time to control it.

She giggled and returned her hand to me. I sucked in another giant breath as her warm hand enclosed my cock again. "Do it again." I growled into her hair.

It was her turn to suck in a breath this time. I waited a second then felt her thumb slide across my head. She pulled away and I watched her hand travel from between us to her lips. She sucked her thumb into her mouth and threw her head back again as a loud groan rumbled in her throat. She was tasting me like I had tasted her and it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

When she opened her eyes I was staring down at her, watching her as she licked her lips. "See something you like?" she mimicked me.

"Oh yes, plenty." I answered as I pushed her away so that I could let my eyes travel from her feet to her face. She noticed when I stopped at the tattoo longer than anywhere else and I heard her snicker smugly. "You're pretty pleased with yourself, aren't you?" I asked.

"Very." She laughed as we walked back to her end of the shower.

"I want you," I growled up against her ear as I took her in my arms.

"Take me," she whimpered against my shoulder.

That was all the encouragement I needed. I growled into her ear again and slid my hands down to her waist. I picked her up in my hands and sat her across my hips. She wrapped her legs around me and I put my hands squarely across her ass to hold her there. I kissed down her neck to the base of her throat and sucked her skin into my mouth. I pushed her higher onto the glass wall and let her settle her shoulders against the cold surface.

"Bella?" I asked against her ear.

"Please Edward," she whimpered.

I plunged myself into her then, fully, and I heard her cry out against the skin at my shoulder. I waited for her trembling to calm before I began to stroke. Slowly at first until I felt her meeting me thrust for thrust. Then I quickened my pace and used my palms to pull her to me harder, faster.

"Oh god Bella, I wont last like this." I cried into her hair.

"Take me with you Edward" she matched my cry.

I rammed myself into her over and over, shoving her hard up against the glass. She was clawing at my back with her nails crying out her pleasure. I felt the first clench of her inner muscles at the same time as she bit down on my shoulder and I knew I was going to explode. She embedded her teeth into my stone-like skin and shouted her release as I drove myself into her furiously. The harder she bit the harder I came. Wave after wave of intense bliss rolled over me as I spurted inside her. She was whimpering my name as her climax rippled through her as she sat on my pulsing cock. I held her to me and walked to the other end of the shower and held her tightly to my chest as I let myself sink onto the tiled floor.

"I love you…so…so…much…" I crooned into her hair as she panted against my skin.

I had her twice more before the sun came over the river that day.

I'd dried her off after our time in the shower and had carried her back to the bed and laid her in it before making love to her again.

It was gentle and loving and all the things the time in the shower was not. That was hot and needy and desperate and I'd loved it. But there was nothing like the feeling of taking her slowly as I watched her orgasm unfold beneath me.

She was again showering away the result of the last time as I stood at the kitchen counter making her breakfast. We'd been in the kitchen once already this morning but I'd been sidetracked from making the pancakes by the sight of her leaning over to put her coffee cup in the dishwasher. I'd leapt at her and startled her and had eventually thrown her over my shoulder and raced up the stairs and back to my bed before she'd had time to protest. She wasn't protesting soon after as I plunged myself back into her moist centre for the fourth time. She was soon shuddering and clasping at my back with her nails as she rode the wave of ecstasy she'd found with me inside her.

By the time I could hear the feint sound of my family returning over the river we were exhausted, happy but exhausted. I knew she was going to be embarrassed once the family came home and I prayed that they would be mindful of that when they came into the house. It was not to be.

Alice, Esme and Rose took half a second to study me before they lifted Bella bodily from the kitchen chair and whisked her up the stairs and into Alice's room.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper stood in front of me, at the kitchen counter and stared at me. I knew what they were thinking and what they wanted to know but they'd have to ask, I wasn't just going to give it up.

Jasper worked out a way to find out for himself and he flew to the back door and over to the shrub where the bobcat body was now lying flaccid.

He walked back in through the open door with a smug grin on his face and came to stand beside me. He patted me on the shoulder and offered his fist for me to bump.

"He fed," he said as I bumped his fist. I was suddenly engulfed by all three of them as they took me to the floor and teased me mercilessly.

By the time the four girls came back down the stairs we four men were sitting quietly at the dining room going over the plan for the fight today. Carlisle had his map spread out and we were all memorizing the contours of the clearing and all its entry and exit points.

Bella slid into the seat beside me and put her hand in mine in my lap. I raised it to my lips and kissed her fingers – that I was pleased to note she now it had safely back in her brace.

All thoughts of teasing me were missing from the minds of the family as the women took their places and began studying the map intently too.

"We've got a few hours before we need to be in the clearing so I guess it's time to actually map out how we're going to go about this." Carlisle said.

"I'm going to stay behind with you Bella." Esme nodded at Bella and Bella smiled.

"Seth should be here not long after the pack arrives in the clearing with us. Alice will be able to let us know when he arrives." Carlisle looked to Alice and she nodded.

"When they get to the clearing I need you all to remain relaxed, regardless of how you're feeling, ok?" Jasper looked around the table and we all nodded our agreement. "They don't know we have no intention of fighting. I'm going to have to concentrate hard to calm Sam down before things get out of hand. Edward will you stand by me and relay any thoughts you think might help me?"

"Of course. I don't know yet if I can read them in wolf form, I've only ever done it with two generations back of wolves, not this present pack." I answered.

"Carlisle you'll have to work with Edward to make the actual negotiations. As head of our clan you'll need to speak directly with Sam, in the absence of our cowardly lion friend that is. Esme if Seth shares anything further with you contact us immediately." Jasper looked to Esme who nodded.

"I know I don't need to remind you all that our first priority is safety. I don't want this to turn to bloodshed, but should the wolves not wish to negotiate and we see no other way, I will give the go ahead for mate to protect mate. But please, use discretion." Carlisle looked at Emmett and he shrugged, knowing the comment was for his benefit.

Bella's hand tensed and flexed throughout the exchange and I knew she was scared. I rubbed circles across the back of her hand and tried my best to allay them. She'd be safe here with Esme, Carlisle and I would sort out the mess in the clearing, Seth would wait here for us and we'd be home within the hour and could get on with planning a wedding.

**BPOV**

"Please don't worry love. I'll be home in an hour and we can be together, forever. Don't cry love. It'll all work out." Edward crooned into my hair as he held me on the front stairs of his house.

I hugged him tightly to me and knew I was being silly. He was immortal and far less breakable than I was. His family would protect him, and each other, and they'd all come home to me soon. "I love you," I whispered against his lips as he kissed me goodbye.

Esme came to wrap me into a tight hug as we watched them jog down the driveway. "They'll be perfectly fine Bella. Come, I have some more ideas for the wedding." She tugged me away from the door and we went up to her little studio tucked high up in the rafters of the house.

We sat at her huge drafting table and stared at the pages of the magazines. The dresses were all so lovely I'd never be able to choose one. We hadn't even set a date yet but Esme said that was a mere detail. We'd need to get cracking on the dresses and things now otherwise we'd run out of time at the end. That made no sense to me because we didn't know when the end would be!

She showed me books with cakes in which cracked me up seeing as none of them ate. She laughed along and it was a nice, easy few hours. I'd almost forgotten the reason we were alone when she stiffened and stood stock still for a few moments.

"Seth is coming up the drive, let's go." She tugged me out of the chair and pulled me down the stairs. We were waiting at the door as he came up the stairs.

It was obvious he'd been crying and he was shaking and trembling all over.

"Come in Seth, come on, we'll get you warm and dry and get you something to eat. It'll be over soon sweetheart." Esme crooned as she led him into the house. "Bella would you go to Jasper's closet and fetch some dry clothes, he'll be the closest fit." I nodded and went up to Alice's room.

By the time I got back to the kitchen he had a cup of tea in his hand and his trembling had slowed. "Thanks" he said as I put the stack of clothes on the counter.

Esme showed him to the downstairs powder room to change and we made another pot of tea. When he came out he sat quietly in a kitchen chair and told us what had happened this morning at the Res.

"Jake and Sam had a big fight in front of the whole pack. Jake said he had given his order to fight and there was nothing Sam could do about it. Sam said he didn't want it to be a fight, not over some broad – sorry Bella – but Jake said too bad." He looked at us both and shrugged.

"Go on sweetheart. It's ok now." Esme said sweetly.

"Sam told me to go home and wait with my mother. I asked my sister not to go but she refused, saying she had to do what Jake told her. I waited till they had all phased and running to the clearing before I headed here." He hung his head down and I knew he was frightened for his sister.

Esme was shifting uneasily against the counter, she was stepping from foot to foot and I began to worry.

"Did you run here Seth?" I asked, incredulous. That had to be ten miles, easily.

"Yeah. It's not so far. I'm pretty fast." He smiled proudly.

"Did you see where Jacob went love?" Esme asked him and for the first time I heard the fear in her voice. I looked to Esme to see what she meant, why she was now afraid but hadn't been before.

"I'm right here." Came the answer. I turned to see Jacob Black standing in the doorway to the Cullen's kitchen.

**EPOV**

I heard the howling before I saw them. It started off as a deep rumbling noise that echoed around the clearing from all directions. Then I began to pick out the individual wolves mental voices and matched them to their significantly different howls.

Five enormous wolves came out from between the trees into the centre of the clearing. Carlisle stood at the head of our diamond formation. To his left was Jasper, me to his right and slightly behind. Emmett was behind me and Rose made up the other point of the diamond. Alice stood directly behind Carlisle, at the rear of Rose and Emmett. She needed to be far enough away from the wolves to be able to still see clearly Esme and Bella in her visions.

I tried hard to keep my posture relaxed as Jasper had requested but I felt anything but relaxed as I watched them move toward us.

I could hear their mental voices, thank god, and I whispered this to Jasper whom I saw nod minutely.

The tallest wolf, who lead their formation and whom I guessed was Sam was telling his pack members to remain calm, that this wasn't a war he wanted to die fighting. This made me calm a little, knowing the wolves didn't want to die today either.

When the five wolves stood across from us in their formation Carlisle put his hands out, palms up, in supplication and welcomed them.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, head of this clan. I am giving you my word that my family will not attack you. We don't want war. We have lived here in peace all year, and many years ago we did also, and do not wish to harm you or your tribe." He used a clear, calm voice and I could see and hear the wolves relax. Their shoulders remained ready to strike but their fur shrunk back against their skin as they calmed. Jasper was working hard to take away their tensions, it was difficult and he'd not be able to continue for long at this intensity.

"_Seth has arrived at the house Edward."_ I nodded so that Alice could see it.

"_The one who is Edward, I know you can hear me. Raise your hand so I know you." _The Beta wolf turned his head to see which of us raised our hands. As I did he nodded once in my direction and continued his dialogue in his head.

"_This is not our fight. Our Alpha has deemed this necessary. We are prepared to go against his wishes and face the wrath of the tribunal of elders."_ When he finished I saw the other wolves all nodding their agreement.

"I will relay this to my family. Thank you Sam." I nodded towards the huge silver grey wolf. "They are prepared to go against Jacob on this. They don't want to fight either."

Carlisle stepped forward a little. "Thank you. Do you have a suggestion how to end this with Jacob without blood needing to be spilled?"

"_Jacob wants Bella Swan. Seth has told us she is engaged to you Edward. The pack should honor your commitment to each other. The pack members present here do honor that, Jacob does not. I cannot have him removed as Alpha. I do not want him killed. I see no way out." _He hung his head and I felt the futility in his thoughts.

"They cannot have him removed as Alpha and do not wish any harm to come to him. We will have to work together to make peace." I told the others.

"Is it possible to appeal to your tribunal?" Carlisle asked.

"The rules are very clear. They will not step in until after he has made a wrong decision. I have the loyalty of the pack you see formed here. We wish to form a new pack, without Jacob Black but can see no way to bring that about without violence." He again hung his head and I felt deep pity for the boy.

"Carlisle, Charlie Swan is about to arrive there," Alice pointed to the gravel road that lead into the clearing, "He heard the howling just now and has come to investigate."

"Shit." I swore, I addressed the wolves directly, "We don't want any harm to come to Chief Swan. We understand if you need to leave so you will not be discovered. We will stand our ground and deal with him on our own. You have nothing to fear from him or us."

"We will stay. We cannot leave this clearing without an answer to our problem. If we return to the Reservation without engaging in this war with you Jacob will have all he needs to exile us all from the tribe."

"Fuck. Right. Sorry. Ok. We stand our ground. Carlisle, I will speak with Charlie. He doesn't have any idea what is going on here but he knows something is." I waited until Carlisle nodded and I looked to the pack and waited until I heard Sam agree to my plan.

I left them in the clearing and went to the edge of the road. Charlie came into view in the cruiser a few seconds later and I flagged him down. He seemed shocked to see me there.

"What are you doing out here son? Where's Bella?" He thought as he rolled down his window. "Hello son, what's going on?"

"You heard the howling huh? Yeah me too. Just out hiking and heard some wolves. Nothing to see though." I hoped he'd believe me.

"Some campers phoned in a report of a group of wild dogs in the clearing. Hop in, I've gotta check it out." Fuck, I couldn't have him go into the clearing.

"It's probably nothing. They'd be long gone now, they'd hear your truck." Come on Charlie, just let it go.

He was just about to tell me that I was right and he'd see me another time when Alice began screaming.

"Edward! Edward! Something's wrong at the house. Seth was screaming but then everything went blank." She flew at me from the clearing and Charlie prepared himself to reach for his gun he was so alarmed at the sight of her.

"What is it? What do I do?" Charlie yelled at me, but I was already running.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 - She's Mine

**BPOV**

Seth screamed as Jacob came in the door. Esme growled and stood in front of both Seth and I. She crouched low and bared her teeth, snarling and hissing.

For a few moments I forgot Esme was a vampire and I let my panic take me over.

"Leave now mongrel." Esme hissed over her teeth. I pushed Seth behind me further as Jacob advanced into the room further.

"No can do little lady. I have no beef with you, Bella can leave with me and nobody else needs to get hurt. Hey Seth-y-boy. You did good today. Lead me right here." He grinned and Seth cringed.

"I didn't, I swear Bella, I didn't lead him here on purpose." Seth was trying to be brave and he tried to push me behind him, I was having none of it.

"Jesus Seth, stand fucking still will you?" I snarled at him. "I know you didn't lead him here."

"Bella, take Seth upstairs, get the box and go." Esme snarled at Jacob again and for the first time since he'd arrived he seemed agitated.

"That's not actually going to happen. The only way she's leaving is with me you fucking parasite." He spat at Esme.

"Go!" She yelled and I yanked Seth's hand. We got to the bottom step and heard a god almighty howl. It shook the windows and the glass steps shuddered as I tugged Seth's hand again.

When we got to the top landing I took a quick look over the railing and my heart stopped. Esme was crouched, arms outstretched, teeth bared with venom flying in every direction as she paced in front of a gigantic russet colored wolf. It towered over her and despite how scary she looked in full vampire mode I was scared for her.

I was jolted out of my shock by Seth. "Come on, if we don't leave now it won't matter who wins that." He nodded to the kitchen.

I led him to Edward's bedroom and I flung the doors open and pounced on the little metal box with its key lock on top. I had no idea what to do with it so I just grabbed it and Seth's hand and took him back down the stairs and out into the driveway. The snapping and snarling continued in the kitchen but I tried not to look. If I saw anything happen to Esme I wouldn't be able to leave and Seth and I would both perish today.

I ran to the garage and threw open the huge door. My hand ached and I felt the bone in the top of my hand register its protest. I think I broke it again when the door slammed up against the edge of the brackets and I'd forgotten to let it go. I cradled my hand to my chest. I opened the lock box and told Seth to take out a set of keys. He held them up for me to see and I nodded towards the Volvo. I backed it out of the garage and was waiting for Seth to get in the passenger seat when a huge, dark brown hand reached into the drivers side window and closed around my throat.

"Not so fast brown eyes." Jacob Black was human again and very, very angry.

Charlie Swan's POV

Why the fuck was Edward Cullen running faster than my cruiser?

How was that humanly possible? His sister had looked spooked to buggery just now as she ran towards him. She didn't even open her mouth and he was off.

I watched as the blur that was this kid took off through the trees like Superman or some shit. His sister was just as fast as she took off in the opposite direction.

I knew I should've stayed to find out what was going on in the clearing but if Edward was off and running you could bet your balls it had something to do with my Bella.

I flicked the sirens and lights on and floored it out to the Cullen place.

The gravel flicked up out of my tires as I hit the driveway too fast. It swept around a ways and it was all I could do to keep the bloody car pointing forwards. For some reason my heart was pounding away in my chest, I didn't know what the problem was yet but I knew, just knew, something was terribly wrong.

As the house came into view so did Seth Clearwater. He was standing beside Edward's silver Volvo. He was shaking his head and screaming into the window.

On the other side of the car stood Jacob Black. He was leaning into the window and had his hand in the car.

Edward stood about three feet away from him and he was leaning down, sort of bent over double and his face was wild. I saw his mother standing in a similar way on the front porch.

I turned the cruiser off but left the lights flashing, hoping Jacob would see the lights and step aside, let things calm down. I got out and adjusted my gun belt. A small show of force might help. I closed the door quietly and moved to stand between the cruiser and Seth. I still didn't know what the problem was, but it was obvious that Bella was at the heart of it. Instinctively I knew she was sat in the drivers' seat of the Volvo.

"Let her go you bastard." I snapped my head around to see who had snarled it. It sounded like the growl from a wild animal. I held my breath when I realized it had come from Edward.

Now that I was closer I could see the anger radiating off him. His eyes were pitch black and he kept licking at his lips as spit flew out the corners of his mouth.

A strange hissing sound was coming from Esme Cullen as she sunk lower at her waist. They looked strange like that, bent over, it looked like they were ready to spring forward at any second.

I sucked in a breath when I realized that's exactly what they were prepared to do. If this escalated any further they would both spring forward. Like animals did. What the fuck was going on here?

"Seth. Get away from the car. Go son." Edward called through his clenched teeth and I saw Seth look up and nod at him. Why was Edward calling Seth son?

Seth backed up a few paces and that left me with a clear view into the front of the Volvo. Jacob had his hands around Bella's throat!

I reached for my gun as Edward roared at me to stop. I blinked wildly and looked to where he stood panting. He'd started telling me not to before I'd even started reaching for it. He knew? "Don't Charlie. You can't protect her that way, not this time. Don't. Please." He said more calmly. I was still shaking from the force with which he'd just roared so I didn't really see too much going on around me as I stood there shaking in my boots. I saw Edward's brothers and sisters form a sort of circle around where the three of them were, Edward Jacob and my Bella, still in the car.

"Get out Bella. Nice and slow like. I won't hurt you if you choose me. Get out." Jacob said to Bella.

He tugged her out of the car and I could tell she didn't want to be anywhere near him. She held her braced hand against her chest at a funny angle and I knew she was hurt, again. I felt my anger boil in my veins at the thought of Jacob having hurt her. "Edward, she's hurt." I called to him and he nodded, never taking his eyes off the pair of them as Jacob pulled Bella so she stood between him and Edward. He held her by the shoulder of her shirt and he pushed her forward for Edward to see.

"Is that really what you want Bella? You want that, that thing?" He pointed to Edward with his other hand and I was confused. Was Edward a thing? I looked him over and a hunch told me he was right. Edward was a thing. Not human. None of them were. I looked around me now, letting my eyes fall on each Cullen in turn. They were all crouched over, yeah that's what I'd call it, and they were crouched ready to fight. They all held their hands by their sides in clenched fists. Their eyes were wild, they didn't seem to be breathing. How could that be? What sort of thing didn't breath? They had completely surrounded the scene, they all stood almost exactly in a circle and I got the impression they were all prepared to fight for my Bella.

Now I noticed other things that I'd not seen up till now. Between each Cullen, around the circle, was a wolf. Not a Washington Gray Wolf, not the little ones that hung out in the woods, these fucking things were mutants. Huge things, with feet the size of truck tyres. They were tall like bears. But they didn't look dangerous, they behaved like domestic dogs, they sat on their tails and watched the centre of the circle where my beautiful daughter was dangling from Jacob Black's arm.

She sort of swayed even though her feet were on the ground. Jacob was strong, real strong, I could see that now. He held her shirt in his hand and he was holding her almost off the ground, presenting her to Edward. "He's filthy Bella. Is that what you want? Do you want to be a filthy bloodsucker like he is? Is that what you want? Because I'll never let that happen to you. I love you. If you choose me I'll spare you." Jacob spat on the ground at Edward's feet and Edward snarled at him.

"Let her go dog and I'll make your end brief. You harm one hair on her head and I'll tear you limb from limb right here." Edward growled and the hair on the back of my neck stood up as I came to understand that he meant every word. I no longer doubted his ability to do it either. I looked from Jacob to Edward and picked a side instantly. Edward loved her, Jacob coveted her. She was a prize to him, Edward loved her, truly loved her. He was agonized by what Jacob was doing, Jacob saw it as a game to be won.

"Edward" Bella whimpered. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too baby, I'm sorry." Edward whispered. I could feel his pain coming off him across the drive.

"I did what you said, I got the box. I tried." Bella was crying now, great hacking sobs coming from her throat as she twisted under Jacob's hand.

"You're so brave my beautiful girl. You did so well. I'm sorry I wasn't here. So sorry. I didn't see, I couldn't hear him, I was too far. Don't cry baby. It's ok. I know baby." Edward softened his voice and held out a hand towards her, but Jacob yanked her backwards. I saw Bella close her eyes as Edward spoke. He was calming her with his words and I saw the love crackle between them.

"Please Edward." I felt myself say before I knew the words had formed in my brain.

Edward shifted his eyes to mine and nodded.

What happened next will haunt me for all my days. I watched in horror as Jacob snapped my only daughters neck and let her body flop to the ground.

**Jasper Cullen's POV**

Edward's fury burst into my psyche as a primal roar. I watched as Bella slumped to the ground and knew that my job was to protect her father. The others were already moving to their positions, we had been preparing for this since Bella had been five years old, or so it seemed. The circumstances were always different but we were well drilled.

I tried to ignore the feeling of pain all around me and I lunged at Charlie Swan.

I dragged him to the ground to prevent him coming between Edward as he lunged and Jacob as he phased.

Charlie hit the ground on his back underneath me hard.

"Charlie, we need to get inside. NOW. " I roared into his face. I needed him to understand the need to be away from here at this point. He was in real danger, not only because he was surrounded by seven frenzied vampires but also because there were now six wolves in the driveway, all of which were hell bent on destroying one of their own. He didn't need to see that. He needed to be with the family, inside, while Carlisle worked on his Bella.

He blinked rapidly and I did my best to soak up his confusion and his suffering and calm him as best I could.

"Charlie, trust me, please. We need to go inside, come on, Bella needs us."

He nodded blankly and let me pull him to his feet.

Esme met us at the door and she threw me a slight nod so that I'd know Carlisle was in the dining room and needed my services. I passed Charlie into her arms and patted him on the back. Never seen a braver human, besides Bella herself, than Charlie Swan.

The scent of his coursing blood did nothing for me and for the first time in my existence I felt like I deserved my place as a Cullen.

**Emmett Cullen's POV**

Edward lunged at the mongrel the same time as my new baby sister's head hit the driveway. It was like it was slow motion, which is fucking weird for a vampire who can run and move like the wind. I heard Rose scream behind me and then Carlisle roar. "Emmett, take the others away."

I scoped the situation briefly and saw that Seth was standing by Charlie's cruiser swaying. Jasper had Charlie in hand, literally, so it was up to me to get Seth.

I didn't want to spook him so I walked, still fast but not top speed, to where he stood. I put a hand on his shoulder and looked at the wolves that lined the circle. I found the silver one, the big one, and waited for it to nod.

"Come on. Come away." I said it real quiet. Poor kid was shitting himself. He was probably torn between the two groups, he was part of the tribe and that made him part of the pack but he probably felt sorry for Edward too. He didn't move, so I tried again. "Seth, mate. Come away. What will be will be. Come inside."

He gave a look to the silver wolf and nodded at me and let me lead him back to the house.

The whole conversation took no more than two seconds but it felt like a lifetime before I put him on his butt in the kitchen in front of Esme and Charlie Swan.

I went back outside and found Alice trying to convince Rosie to come away. Rose was fighting her and Alice was trying real hard to keep her temper.

I looked to where Edward and Jacob were circling each other. The pack kept their distance but didn't take their eyes off them.

"It's okay Alice, I'll take her. Go on in." I said quietly. Alice dropped her hands to her side and nodded sadly. She went straight into the house without looking back.

"Rosie, baby, come on. Come away." I put my hand in hers and felt her tremble. Rose didn't tremble, Rose made others tremble. "Rosie, come on." I put my arm around her shoulders and we walked to the front door. Unlike Alice Rose never took her eyes off the circling.

**Rosalie Cullen's POV**

"Let me go Alice, I want to kill the fucker myself." If she didn't take her hand off my shoulder in the next half a second I'd remove her hand from her arm.

"Let Edward do this Rose, this needs to be Edward. Come on, Bella needs us now."

I knew she was right but I couldn't, wouldn't, take my eyes off what was happening not five feet away. My brother, my Edward was crouched low and circling around a huge red wolf.

"I'm staying. You go." I sneered at her.

"Rose, please." Alice pleaded. I was about to give in when Emmett came back out and took my hand.

As he led me into the house he crumpled against me and I had to hold him up as his sobs rent the air. "Oh baby, I know, I know." I crooned into his hair as we cried for Bella's lost humanity.

Alice Cullen's POV

I had the unfortunate horror to see it happen twice. Once half a second before, in my mind, then half a second later in front of my eyes.

I never for one minute thought he'd go through with it. Not surrounded by his own pack and us all. But he did. He casually slipped his arm around her, grabbed her chin and yanked it aside. The way he let her body fall offended me more than the actual act of breaking her neck. It was like he just didn't care about her any longer and she slumped to the ground with blank eyes.

It was her eyes that will haunt me forever. All the sparkle gone. All her happiness gone. I knew she wasn't dead but her eyes looked dead as she hit the ground hard with her head.

I couldn't bear to see the pain in Edward's face so I quickly looked aside as he lunged at Jacob.

Carlisle had her in his arms in a second, running with her to the house, shouting orders at us all as we'd practiced over and over.

The only one of us who hadn't ever done this drill was Edward. I'd seen her as a vampire hundreds of times in my mind but I'd never allowed myself to wonder about how it was going to come about. I never wanted to know, knowing how painful it would be to live it in the flesh, a vision would taunt me forever. I was thankful it was a wolf who did this to her as I had been spared the vision of it happening at all.

I watched my beautiful Jasper take care of Charlie Swan, Emmett take care of Seth Clearwater, Carlisle take care of Bella and I wondered who would take care of Rose. I looked to her and saw the pain on her face. She was in shock and not moving. I knew she wouldn't forget her part in the drill but she was stuck watching Edward and Jacob.

I went to her and tried to get her to come away. I knew she wanted a crack at Jacob herself, as much for Edward as on Bella's behalf. Rose loved Bella despite her offensive front. I knew it and Rose knew I knew it.

When Emmett told me to leave her with him I went gladly, not wanting to suffer Rose's pain and my own. I kept my eyes on the house as I went in, not able to watch the fight that was about to unfold in the drive.

Charlie had his head on his hands at the kitchen counter with a cup of tea in front of him. Esme stood with her hand on his shoulder and she was whispering that everything would be alright over and over. He just kept shaking his head no…Charlie's whole world had just shattered along with my own.

Esme Cullen's POV

Before Bella's head hit the driveway I was at the foot of the stairs.

Get Carlisle's bag.

Take it to the dining room.

Take Charlie Swan from Jasper. Make tea.

Take Seth Clearwater from Emmett. Make tea.

Done, done, done, done and done. Now what? Think Esme, think. What comes next?

Charlie is crying, right, Charlie is crying. I can do this. Don't lose it now. I can do this. They need me.

"It's ok Charlie, Carlisle will help her." I told him as I patted his shoulder. I felt so bad for him, he thought he was losing her and I couldn't tell him any different yet. I didn't want to promise anything, Carlisle might not be able to… I couldn't think that way. Bella was destined for my Edward. My Bella was destined for us.

**Sam Uley's POV**

These were good 'people'. They weren't so different from us at all. Jacob Black is a liar and a coward. These people loved her, they'd die to protect her.

The one called Carlisle, their Alpha, had taken her into the house and away from us, I knew he was going to try to change her, to save her life.

His wife, the caramel haired woman was taking care of Seth inside the house. He was lucky to be alive, Jacob would have killed him had Edward not arrived when he did. I am certain he would've killed Bella then Seth. I owe Edward for that. The pack owes Edward for that. It would not go unnoticed at the tribunal.

She belonged to the one called Edward and he wanted her no matter if she was human or not. I understood that. My Emily wanted me despite my being a wolf. I understood love.

"_Stand your ground. This is Edward's kill, let him have it." _I told the pack.

Not a single one of them argued with me to save our Alpha's life. Jacob, however, swung his head towards me and snarled between his teeth.

**Carlisle Cullen's POV**

"Go Esme." I screamed to her. She knew what she had to do. "Emmett, take the others away."

I scooped Bella up into my arms and felt her lifeless body flop over my arm. I could hear her heart beating so I knew I had a chance.

I ran with her to the dining room and laid her out on the table. I tore her shirt from her body and ripped her jeans off her legs. Esme flew into the room and threw my bag onto the table.

"Go. You don't need to see this love." I was already undoing my bag by the time I spoke.

"Please. Please." Esme was whimpering.

"Go. Get out of here, I promise I'll do my best." I screamed hoping she'd just leave.

I took the syringe out of its protective plastic sheath and drew the morphine into it until it was full. I'd never tried it this way before and I said a silent prayer as I plunged it all into the vein at her elbow. I knew she felt no pain now, her neck had been broken cleanly. She was paralyzed at least from the pain. I knew her mind was alive but didn't know if she could comprehend what I was about to do to her. The morphine was for after, as her nerve endings healed, her pain would come.

I gave her a few seconds to allow the morphine to find its way into her system as best it could and then I took out the next syringe. This one had no protective covering, this one shone silver in the overhead light. This one was filled with Edward's venom.

"Forgive me father for what I am about to do. Bella, sweetheart. I am a man of honor, forgive me for keeping my word."

Edward Cullen's POV

I waited until I heard Carlisle begin his ritualistic prayer and knew that she was to be changed, today, now, here, because of Jacob Black.

He had phased the second she was indoors. He was huge, gigantic. Bigger even than Sam and much, much bigger than his great grandfather had been. No matter, I'd kill him anyway. I had no pity for this boy, he'd taken Bella's humanity and the only payment he had worth offering was his own.

He was circling me warily, throwing his head around, thinking the pack wanted me finished as much as he did.

"Your pack has forsaken you Jacob Black." I tested.

"_They do as I say, not Sam."_ Jacob confirmed that he'd heard Sam's comment that this was my kill. I laughed loudly, still circling him.

"Do you really believe that, son?" I deliberately used the name I knew he hated most.

A mighty howl rent the air as he thrashed his head from side to side. The fur at his neck stood straight up now. I watched as his huge paws clawed at the ground in frustration.

"_When I give the order they will destroy you bloodsucker."_

He truly believed that to be the truth.

"If that is the case lets have a little test, shall we, son? Call your pack Jacob Black. Call your men to arms. You've taken from me all that I hold dear, I have nothing left to lose. So call them, I'm willing to die for her. Are they willing to die for you, son?" I chanted.

"You heard him, close the circle in. Jared and Paul, you watch the other bloodsuckers don't come to this bastards rescue. Embry and Quill you take the nearside flank, Sam and Leah you come round and head him off if he runs. Ok bloodsucker lets see if you really are willing to die for that slut."

As the word slut left his head I cringed. Hold it together a little longer, wait till the pack has shown their intentions. Wait till he sees what he's done. Then you're mine Jacob Black. Mine.

I saw the silver wolf look around the circle at the gathered pack. He nodded once in my direction and gave his order loudly and clearly in his mind, _"Anyone who wants no part of this can leave now." _He waited a few seconds, nobody moved, and then he continued, "_Hold your ground. Go no closer. As I said, this is Edward's kill." _

"Well then Jacob Black. It seems your pack has spoken." I laughed.

He growled and snorted as he pawed the ground and I knew he was at his limit. He felt betrayed and he was angry that my coven had not fought his pack in the clearing. He wanted to kill me but he was also afraid that without the back up of his pack this would not be easy. I had no such reservations.

His eyes darted once around the circle, pleading silently for the pack not to disobey him like this but it was to no avail. They each lowered themselves onto their haunches, their giant paws holding their heads against the gravel of the driveway. They were going to watch but not participate.

His fury built until he could contain it no longer and he leapt at me. I saw the intention long before he made the move and hopped left slightly. I felt his fur against my hand as he passed me.

His tail flailed out behind him like a flag, he used it to steady himself and arced back into the circle and came at me again.

I stood my ground and let him crash into me. The sickening crunch of his muzzle against my stone chest made the female wolf wince but otherwise the pack was silent as Jacob reared on his hind legs and lashed out at me with his claws.

I merely took two paces backward and he fell onto his front legs in front of me, totally thwarted. He barked his frustration at me and snapped his jaws close to my legs as he stalked towards me.

He dipped his head and let his outrage fly from his throat in a primal roar. I bent my head slightly to my chest and did the same. The spray of venom fell in droplets onto the fur at his neck and I fixed my eyes on it, watching as the realization that I was much stronger than he'd reckoned came to his mind. His head whipped back to my direction and his eyes widened in shock at the sound that thundered out of me. I was much, much louder.

"Oh yeah, son. There is a beast that has been long asleep in me, you've tugged his tail." I sneered as I advanced on him and drove him backward, he stumbled once as he found the door of the Volvo with his rump.

I slipped into my crouch and swiped my hand under his front leg and he flew through the air, landing with a crunch, against the bottom step of the porch.

He grunted as his ribs shattered and I roared again as I took one mighty leap, coming to a stop at his feet. He shook his head and I knew he was already healing from the body blow. I bent down and used my full strength to crush down on his already broken ribs, as I came closer to the ground I used my knee to belt into his flanks, crippling him further. He whimpered in pain and the slobber dripped off his lolling tongue as he lay on the ground.

I welcomed the rush of venom in my mouth as I ran up the stairs and pounced at him from above. I landed on his back and he thrashed and bucked to dislodge me. I wasn't quite ready for this to be over, I wanted to savor his incompetence for a little longer, I should've been ashamed that I wanted him to suffer further before I ended his agony. But I wasn't ashamed at all. I felt violent, powerful and vengeful and I welcomed the shame that would come later. I covered my teeth but allowed my razor sharp nails to dig into his neck. He howled in pain as I sliced through his fur and into his skin.

I leapt off him and allowed him to drag himself into the centre of the circle again. He was begging Sam to intervene but Sam, and the pack, remained mute.

He yelped again as I used the Volvo as a jumping station and landed with my full weight on his hind leg, breaking through the bone cleanly, he yowled with the pain then he began yelping like the dog he was as he slumped onto the gravel.

"My Isabella is no slut you fucking waste of space." I spat as he lay panting.

The sickening smell of his blood seeped out of his fur and into my nostrils. I flared them and drank it in hungrily. I welcomed my bloodlust, the first time in 80 years and I let it come to me fully. I gathered all my strength and stretched from head to toe as I felt the force of it come to my muscles. I tilted my neck from side to side and ran my tongue over my teeth bringing forward more venom. I clenched my fists at my side and stared him down.

He limped away from me, staggering to the edge of the gravel drive, seeking haven on the cold grass. I stretched my arms up to the sky and vented my rage with an evil roar and attacked with my full force. As his reared up onto his hind legs to protect himself from the onslaught I pushed him sideways and I felt his chest cave in as the oxygen was forced out of his lungs. It sounded like the tinkle of breaking glass as the last of his bones snapped under my force.

"SHE'S MINE YOU BASTARD!" I hissed into his face. I allowed myself the pleasure of watching his eyes as I tore his throat out and snuffed out his humanity.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I really do hope you've enjoyed this story. There is a sequel, it's finished and is called Phoenix Rising. You can find it under my username. **

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. You are most appreciated. **


End file.
